Dimention travelers 1: Pokemon world
by psychicshipping
Summary: A teen, his kid brother, his best freind not to mention his only freind . One christmas a strange present appears and takes three kids on an epic adventure to world unknown. CHAPTER 221 NOW UP! editing compleated: chapters 1-22
1. Merry Christmas

Dimension travelers 1: Pokémon world

**Hello readers this is my first fanfic. Yeah! I hope to bring you many more. But for now you must read on to discover this amazing story.**

* * *

Hello, my name is David. I'm 14, have jet black hair, and eyes that, for some strange reason, change colors every few months. I'm about 5'6" and have the body of a runner. Also you wouldn't think this if you saw me across the street but I'm a super nerd you can't tell unless I have a book in my hand and this is my story.

It was just another Christmas day and it had snowed a few days earlier so it was still on the ground. I was outside, just for some peace. I hate the holidays, not because I'm like Scrooge but because I have 6 younger siblings so, as you can imagine, it is a mad house of the worst kind during the holidays and I swear I become more sensitive to them every year so to find solitude this year I decided to walk outside. I shook my head and my hair shook with it, I needed a haircut but, as it was the middle of the winter, that was out until spring. Suddenly I heard the door open and I saw it was the next youngest, my brother Joseph. He wasn't that bad but he could be annoying if he wanted to be and easily got carried away. "What'cha doing?" he asked. He's 10, has brown hair, and could be mistaken for my shorter twin in fact as young boys our teachers couldn't tell us apart if we stood together. "Trying to avoid the little devils," I answered.

He smirked "I hear that."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Mom said to tell you it's present time," Joseph replied.

"OK," I said and started to the door to meet my least favorite time of the day.

The present opening was loud as ever. In the end I got a DS, a Platinum, a sonic game, and clothes, all in all a good haul. After searching for another present I said, "There is no more." Then the door bell rang I said "door." But no one else seemed to hear it so I went to the door and opened it. On the ground there was a gift and a note saying "I know your life has been the pits for 8 years, but this gift will put a true smile on your face. Merry Christmas! Anonymous." This is freaky I though I kept a perfect mask to hide my depression. No one would know unless they were psychic. Well, no use looking a gift horse in the mouth. I picked it up along with my other gifts and went up to my room to find quiet. I looked at the strange present and unwrapped it, it was a little black box with strange inscriptions. I touched it and all of a sudden a blinding white light came forth and the next thing I knew I was unconscious.

* * *

**How do you like it so far don't worry the next chapter starts in the pokémon world so don't give me grief yet.**

**Be brutal but remember if you say hate i love you too. And keep the rude language down please. There is a special contest If you can guess what my pen name means you will appear in my story sooner or later (hint: it will get easier as time goes by and it is between two characters in this story) **

**I will try to update regularly but if I disappear for a month or two don't worry I'm just getting my spark back I solemnly swear I will never abandon this fic.**

**Signed, Psychicshipping**


	2. a new world

Dimension travelers 1: Pokémon world

**Hello again readers. I know my last chapter was dull but that's how most stories start. Please bear with me it will get better with time. Without further ado let the story begin **

**Thoughts = no quotation**

**Speech = quotation marks**

**Telepathy =**_** [ ]**_

* * *

Ash's POV (point of view)

*Yawn* I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night. What time is it? Wait a minute what is today? I looked at the calendar it said "start pokémon journey". It took a minute for that to sink in. "OH MY GOODNESS I'M SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE PROFESSORS NOW!"

"Ash honey your breakfast is getting cold," My mom called.

"Mom I can't eat now I'm late for getting my first Pokémon!"

"I told you to get some sleep Ash," She scolded

"I know, but I was too excited to sleep!" I explained

"Well you'd better hurry," Mom said. But I had already dashed out the door. "Kids some times."

RUN! I have to make it! There's the professor's house! I'M GONNA MAKE IT! Then I noticed a flash of light in front of the house and when I got there I saw three boys about 10 years old, unconscious, on the ground. I knew something was wrong. "Professor!" I called.

"What is it Ash?" Professor Samuel Oak asked.

"Look," I pointed to the boys. There wasn't much else I _could _say.

"Oh my," he said "lets get them inside Ash." So I helped the professor get the boys into beds and I felt worried for them. I decide to stay until they woke up.

Professor Oak's POV

I watched over the boys for a time with Ash then he asked if I had a Pokémon for him and I answered "I don't think so. Oh wait, there is one but he's feisty."

"I'll take him!" he eagerly replied.

"Alright Ash," I warned him, "But be careful with him."

"I will," he replied happily. So I gave him pikachu who promptly shocked him with a powerful thunderbolt and Ash collapsed. Pikachu continued until it was tired and went to sleep. "Let's go check on our guests, Ash."

"OK" he said and left his pokémon to rest.

The new comers looked as followed: two of them looked like twins and both had orange t-shirts but one had sweat pants and the other jeans. The third, however, had dirty blond hair and slightly paler skin as well as being taller. The twin with the jeans was out cold and looked peaceful, but his brother looked plagued with nightmares. The third was in a similar state as the first. It was like this for several more hours then while Ash was getting something to eat something very strange happened. The twin with sweat pants looked pained for a moment then a flash of blue light occurred and in his place was a blaziken, then another a pikachu, then another a jolteon, and finally back to human.

"That was very odd. I must find out more," I said mostly to myself, and started the hunt for a book that would explain what had happened.

David's POV

My head hurt like one of my siblings had been using it for a drum. What happened? The last thing I remembered was a flash of light. I needed use the bathroom so I got out of bed and walked to the door of my room, only to run straight into the wall with a loud thump. I was dazed as I fell on my butt and was thoroughly confused, I wasn't in my room; what happened? I looked and saw three beds: one was empty, one had my brother Joseph, and at the last one my jaw dropped. It was my best and only friend Jeffery.

"What's going on here?" I exclaimed loudly. Then two people I had dreamed of meeting but knew I never could, burst into the room: Ash Ketchum and Professor Samuel Oak, "Oh my goodness, I must be dreaming." I said and promptly pinched myself and didn't move "That always worked in the movies." I said.

"Maybe it's 'cause you're not dreaming," Ash suggested.

"Ash, be kinder to our guest. He's obviously disoriented," said the professor knowingly.

[Perhaps I can clear things up,] said a voice in our heads and the black box from the Christmas present came into view_. _[I was sent to find the most pathetic soul in reality.]

"Hey I resent that remark!" I exclaimed.

[Anyway I was programmed to take that soul and his closest kin and best friend on said soul's wildest adventure. Thankfully He has quiet an imagination. The first stop on his list was this world and so here he is. Does that help?]

"Yes that does. Thank you," said Oak and the box retreated to my backpack.

Needless to say, what little ego I had was seriously wounded. I knew I was sad, never having a girlfriend, but I never though of myself at the most pathetic soul in reality. That stung but then I saw an opportunity to restore my ego "Professor do you have an empty pokéball? And if so can I have it?"

"Yes you may. Here it is. But why?" he stated

"You'll see." I said and I jumped out the ground floor window and sneaked towards an unsuspecting pikachu, and when I was close enough I threw the sphere as quietly as possible. The red, white, and black orb hit the electric mouse pokémon and sucked it inside. After a few suspense-filled moments the ball dinged signaling the capture was successful! I walked back in with a smile on my face, "I did it! I caught a pikachu!" I let him out of his ball.

"Pika chu?" He asked curiously

"Hello pikachu I'm your trainer now," pikachu sniffed my hand and smiled.

"Pi pika pikachu!" he exclaimed and looked at me with startling blue eyes.

"I think I'm going to call you pikablue is that ok?" He thought it over and nodded. "Ok, pikablue it is," Ash and the professor were dumfounded and the professor found his tongue first.

"How did you do that? You didn't even weaken it first!"

"Some pokémon don't need to be weakened, because they're of low level," Professor Oak remarked

"I wish my pikachu and I got along as well as you and pikablue," Ash mumbled so we could barely hear him. Then the others started to stir.

* * *

**That's it for chapter two; hope you like it. If only I could write like this in class. My writing teacher is terrible. I think teachers that are mean have no lives and so punish us students who do have lives.** **Expect to hear from me again soon.**

**Signed Psychicshipping**


	3. a mystery revield

Dimension travelers 1: Pokémon world

**Hi it's Christmas Eve and I'm slaving over the keyboard for you entertainment. No rest for the wicked I suppose. This chapter will introduce Jeffery.**

**Thought=no quotation**

**Speech= quotation marks**

**Telepathy=**_ [ ]_

**pokespeech= ()**

Jeffery's POV

What time is it? I looked at where my clock would be. I realized I wasn't in my room. I sat bolt upright, looked around and saw someone I haven't seen for a long time. "David?" I said shocked.

"The one and only, Jeffery," He replied.

"Where are we?" I heard another voice wonder.

"I'll tell you Joseph." David supplied. I knew Joseph he's David's next youngest we laid eyes on two people we recognized instantly.

"Professor Oak and Ash Ketchum?" We exclaimed.

"Yes," David said

"Pika pik." said a yellow mouse.

"Is that Ash's pikachu?" I inquired. David put on a mischievous grin.

"Nope, this is my pikachu named pikablue for his eyes."

"Then where's Ash's pikachu?" I wondered.

"He's sleeping in another room." replied Ash.

"Do Joseph and I get a pokémon?"I asked.

"No Ash got the last one, but you can do what David did and walk outside and get one by surprise or ask to borrow a pikachu."

"Yes, if pikablue agrees." David said before we asked. I just know he's psychic. "Well pikablue will you do it?"

"Pikachu," OK it's settled. "Jeffery you can go first." "OK." I replied. I took pikablue and headed outside. Then I spotted an eevee." That's a good pokémon to start with." I said. "Pikablue use thundershock on eevee." As the mouse launched the electric attack the eevee stared at its doom. The attack hit and knocked out eevee. "Go, Pokeball!" I shouted. It hit and transformed the Pokemon into red energy and sucked it inside. It wiggled for almost a full minute then it pinged. "I caught an eevee! Thanks pikablue."

"Pikachu." (You're very welcome)

"Let's head back," I said

Joseph's POV

I was laughing harder than I ever had before. "So let me get this straight *giggle* were here because you are the most pathetic soul in reality.*HA HA HA*"

"I knew I should have waited until Jeffery got back. HE wouldn't be so cruel. Hey professor, where's the bathroom?" David asked

"Second door on the right."

"Thanks."

He left the room and I was openly laughing. Then just as Jeffery came in the door we heard a yell "MY HAIR IS BROWN! It hasn't been this color since I was 10!"

"I thought there was something different about him." Jeff remarked as David ran down the hall, ripped open his backpack and pulled out a black box.

"What happened; you?" David demanded.

"_I modified your age so you would fit in better." _the box answered.

"Fine. Hey, it just occurred to me that Jeffery and I will have to go through puberty again but Joseph will only go through once, curse you Joseph," David said.

"Hey that's right, oh yeah!" I said. Then I noticed Jeff and David giving me death looks with red fiery eyes. "I'll be going now." I squeaked. Pikablue was on my shoulder and I was out of there like a shoot.

Professor Oak's POV

My goodness it's late. Ash had gone home with pikachu to try to bond and the visitors from another dimension were sound asleep. Joseph had found a bulbasaur in the forest. I had found a book on David's strange transformation. It appears that he is what's known as a Pokémorph. Little is known about them. Some legends and even some researchers today speculate that they might be a completely different species than Humans. But others think that they are just rare genetic mutations. I'm not sure what to believe but I did find that most Pokémorphs only have one pokémon form even rarer that these are dual Pokémorphs but tri Pokémorphs are almost unheard of the last one was last seen supposedly 500 years ago! I wonder if he knows about his ability, probably not because he caught a pikachu, one of his forms. I will tell him later, when he reaches the first city. I don't know how he will handle it so I don't want to rain on his parade this early.*yawn*the clock struck 11pm. Time for bed.

**yes when I was 10 I had brown hair and then it got darker until when I was 12 it was jet black.**

**Also as you now know this is a Pokémorph story as well as everything else**

**Please review with sugar on top **

**Signed,**

**Psychicshipping**


	4. The journy begins

Dimension travelers 1: Pokemon world

**Happy New Year everyone. Sorry for taking so long to update but I got the best Christmas present ever, my yearly cold, so instead of a head full of ideas I had a head full of snot until late last night. Remember the first to decode my pename get to appear in my fic so send your guess in and you can guess multiple times and it will get easier as time goes on. Enjoy the chapter.**

**thought = no quotation marks**

**speech = quotation marks**

**telepathy = _[]_**

**pokespeeck = ()**

* * *

The next morning

David's POV

"Those eggs were great, professor!" I exclaimed.

"They must have been because you ate over a half dozen of them." Remarked the professor.

"That's my brother, he is known as 'the blackhole' in our family, he usually eats as much as all of us put together." My brother remarked

"How do you stay so thin?" Asked the professor.

"Two words, high metabolism." I explained, I can eat like a horse and have the figure of a baseball player.

"So let get you three packed." the professor said. We left to the place we had slept and retrieved our bags which where our backpacks back home.

"Hey there's something in my bag." said Jeffery. We all looked in our bags and found items from home.

"Look here's my flashlight radio! Also there's some stuff for our journey, a few potions, five pokeballs, some food and cloths. Looks like every thing we need is already here, aside from a tent and sleeping bag." I said. Ash walked in looking tired with pikachu tied to a rope.

"Looks like your night with pikachu didn't work out Ash." Jeffery said, pointing out the obvious.

"Lets go already!" I said impatiently.

"Not so fast, you four. you still need your pokedexes." said the professor"here is one for each of you." and he gave out our new pokedexes."Now you can go." said Oak.

"Lets go!" Ash exclaimed and we headed into the world.

Ash's pov

Dragging pikachu around was a hassle but we go up the hill and saw our first wild Pokemon.

"What's that?" I inquired, as I got out my pokedex. But David beat it to the punch. They both said "Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokemon, it is very doctile, if attacked it usually kicks up dirt to protect itself rather than fight back." there David ended but Dexter went on, " It is excellent for beginning trainers"

"Alright let's catch it pikachu!" I declared, but pikachu had other ideas and ran up a tree. "Fine I don't need you, I'll get it myself. I promised the world I would become the wolds greatest Pokemon master, now I'm ready to take the next step to being number one. Enjoy your last moments of freedom Pidgey, cause your mine. Pokeball go!" "Ash is that such a good idea?" David exclaimed. The ball hit the Pokemon and was sucked inside. "I did it!" I shouted, then I noticed the ball shook and popped open. "What happened?" I asked as the pidgey ran off.

" You have to weaken it first, Ash." Jeffery stated.

"Usually, sometimes you get lucky and catch them right off the bat." David added

"Now you tell me." I said as Pikachu was laughing in a tree. "But I have to do every thing myself." I looked at my bag and had an idea. I got my pjs and started stalking a pidgey."

"Ash what are you doing?" David asked.

"Catching a Pidgey." I I jumped and got the pidgey under the top half of my pjs shouting,"Sorry buddy!" It fluttered around before unleashing a gust attack launching me up into the air. Then Dexter piped up " Pidgey's powerful gust attack creates tornadoes, it also has a sand attack." "Sand!" I exclaimed before being covered in it," Today isn't my lucky day."

"That was very imaginative and unorthodox, but an epic fail, better luck next time." said David wisely. I looked a pikachu snickering in the tree, then I looked down. "Hey get out of my bag!" I said to a small purple Pokemon "ratatta a small mouse pokemon it likes chesse,nuts,fruits,and berrys." "But don't they live in forests?" I asked , Dexter continued "Sometimes it will go into open fields to steal food from stupid travelers." "Does that mean I'm stupid?"

"You said it not me." David supplied. Pikachu started laughing even harder which made me mad. I picked up a rock and threw it at some pidgey, I missed them but hit something else. It wasn't a pidgey but it looked the smirk that was on David's face vanished.

"Ash, I think we are in trouble and it would be a very good idea to RUN!" He shouted with terror in his voice.

"What?" I asked, then the bird divebomed us "Sperrow unlike pidey have trerrible attitudes and will attack pokemon and humans." Dexter said as it attacked pikachu "Pika pikchu!" (what did I do) "pi pikachu" (It was my idiotic trainer!) Then it locked on to pikachu and knowing unless it did something it was toast it zapped the angery bird. It fell to the ground and got up and screeched "Sperrowwww!" (Attackkkkk!) Then a flock of sperrows flew out of a tree and started flying towards us.

Joesph's POV

"The spearrow are coming! The spearrow are coming!" said my brother in a Paul Revier fasion and we all ran like hell to the forest. In front was Ash saying.

"don't worry pikachu I'll save you no matter what."

"It's kind of early for that don't you think?" I asked. But I knew It would probably come to that cause the sperrow can fly we can't. The birds caught up to us and pecked me in the head. By now my bro was the only one ahead of the sperrow but not by much, the rest of us were hurting but pikachu was most beat up, then he colasped and he was instantly swarmed.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled and leaped into the frenzy and pulled him out and ran faster than all of us and passed David and keeped going strong, we kept up but he was now far ahead of us and the birds were drilling our heads full of holes then we came to a waterfall.

"It's a good thing I'm a strong swimmer. GERONIMO!" David said as he ran off the side and the rest of us followed his lead. We swirled around and got our berings but David was the only one who could fight the current and we all went down stream underwater.

Misty's POV

Another day of nothing. If I don't catch anything I'll move on tomorrow. Then there was a movement and a very strong tug on my line. I fought back "Hey I got a bite, I think it's a really big one!" Then I pulled out the thing and heard several voices yelling as a few boys flew over my head. "aww it's just some kids, oh and a pokemon. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok." said the raven hair kid holding the pokemon.

"Not you, look at what you've done to that poor little thing, is it still breathing?"

"I..I think so"

"Well don't just sit there it needs a doctor right away, there's a medicle center not too far from here,let's get moving now!"

"You mean a hospital?"

"Yes,for pokemon."

"um, can you tell me which way do I go?"

"That way."

"There coming back RUN!"

At this the boy commenderd my bike and pedled off "Hay my bike!" I exclamid

"Ash get pikachu to safty don't worry about us." said a boy in sweats.

"Speak for your self! I'm runing until I faint or escape!" said someone who looked like his twin

"let's just go!" said a third kid and they ran after the raven hair kid, I chased after but was much slower than all of them.

Ash's POV

A storm was brewing that was a bad sign. I biked as I have never biked before, the others were far behing just small forms on the horizen. I hoped for their safty. "Hang on pikachu were almost there." I said as the sperrow started catching up to us. Lightnig cut the sky , thunder pirced my ears, the birds caught up just as I jumped over a hill and I blew the landing. I was hurt but I saw pikachu's condition "Pikachu!" I exclaimed and moved toward him."Pikachu this can't happen" I said in disbelief "Get back in the ball, I know your afraid ut if you get inside maybe I can save you, please pikachu please listen to me and go inside, after that then... after that trust me." my voice full of worry and I set the pokeball down. "Sperrow, do you know who I am? I am Ash from the town of pallet, I'm destined to be the number one pokemon master, I can't be defeted by the likes of you, I'm going to capture and defeat every one of you, you hear me? Pikachu go inside the pokeball, it's the only AND GET ME!" The Sperrow streaked across the sky at me I hardened myself for the pain, then pikachu lept off my sholder and was hit by lightning causing his own attack to become much stronger, and every thing was swallowed by a yellow light.

David's POV

We saw an explsion of yellow light and feared the worst, then the rain stoped. we ran to the spot and saw Ash and Pikachu singed and we heard Ash say "Well we beat them." "Cha" (yeah)

"YOUR ALIVE!" I shouted exuberantly and Ash and I looked up at the sky and saw a huge bird with coulorful plumage "Look you two." They looked up and said.

"What is it?" as Ash pointed Dexter at it "There is no data there some pokemon that are still yet to be identifiyed."

"Isn't that Ho-oh?" Joesph wondered

"Yes it is." I replied

We stared at it a bit longer and rememered why we are here. "We need to get pikachu to the hospital,now!" I said and with that we took off to try and save pikachu.


	5. A secret revieled

Dimension travelers 1: Pokemon world

**Hello people of 2010! sorry about no afterword last chapter, they had just dropped the ball so, now on we will have a pokemon of the day because I caught a dritini in my platinum, so I was inspired, today's pokemon is Oddish If you catch this pokemon and tell me you will get honorable mentions. so without further ado let's begin.**

**thought= no quotation**

**speech= quotation**

**pokespeech= ()**

* * *

David's POV

"Attention citizens of viridian city, Attention citizens of viridian city, we have reports of possible pokemon thieves in our area. Be on the look out for suspicious looking strangers, I repeat be on the look out for suspicious looking... speak of the Devil."

"Hurry Ash, we have to get pikachu to a pokemon center!" I said

"What about Joesph and Jeffery?" Ash inquired

"They were slowing us down, this is an emergency!" I replied

"Hold it you two." said a green haired person I recognised as an officer Jenny "Just where do you think your going with that pokemon?" she asked

"It's my pokemon and I've got to get it to the pokemon center right away" Ash said snappishly

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were stealing it, just show me your id and you can go." she replied

"id? I don't have any id you see we just came here from pallet and..." Ash stated

"Show her your pokedex." I said, but he ignored me

"You know your the fourth person I've seen from pallet today." Jenny remarked

"Fourth? That means Gary Oak's already here." Ash bemoaned

"You know it's very unusual for someone to carry a pokemon in there arms instead of a pokeball, how do I know you didn't steal it?Especially since you don't have any identification." she said suspiciously

"Ash show her your pokedex." I said a little more forcefully

"Please let me through I wouldn't steal a pokemon and I've gotta get pikachu to the hospital, please miss." Ash pleaded

"hey what's that in your pocket?" she inquired

"What? Oh this." Ash said

"That's what I said in the first place, I don't know why I bother if you two are just going to ignore me." I said crossly. Then Jenny swiped the pokedex.

"This, this is perfect! A pokedex this will solve our problems!" she exclaimed

"Thanks captain obvious." I said sarcastically."Do I just have a face that no one listens to?"

"Now let's see if your the real deal..." she trailed off just as Dexter said " I'm Dexter a pokedex programmed by professor Oak for pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum. My purpose is to provide Ash with information and advice on pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen I cannot be replaced."

"Oh my pokedex, I didn't know it was also my id." At this I fell on my face I said that at the beginning of this exchange."Can I take pikachu to the pokemon center now?" Ash asked

"I'll get you there in no time at all, but I only have one side car." she replied

"Don't worry I can run fast, I'll catch up." I said

"Sit back, hold on, and don't yell." Jenny said as they took off and I went after them in hot pursuit, but then don't ask me how but I caught up to them and ran with them.

"How are you doing that?" Ash yelled, I shrugged my shoulders, we got there at nightfall and Jenny said

"Hold on this is we go!" She shouted as we got to steps.

"Are you mad?" I yelled as the motorcycle jumped over the steps and screeched to a halt in front of the desk

"We have a driveway you know." said a pink haired nurse Joy sternly. I got In the door and lost concentration from lack of oxygen and everything else for awhile sounded like the teacher on Charley Brown was talking.

Ash's POV

"This is a pokemon emergency!" said officer Jenny

"Looks like a need a stretcher for a small electric type pokemon stat." said nurse Joy. Thanks for saying the obvious. A pair of chansey wheeled in a stretcher and nurse Joy placed pikachu on it." It'll be okay, get this pokemon to the critical care unit. We'll begin the treatment right away."

"Um." I stuttered

"Who are you?" asked Joy

"His name is Ash, he's the pokemon's trainer." said Jenny

"If there's anything I can do please tell me." I said

"You can be more responsible, if you want to be a pokemon trainer young man, you don't let your pokemon battle until it's in this condition." Joy said harshly

"But you don't know what happened." I protested

"what's done is done, now we have to heal your pikachu."

"But what can I do?" I asked

"Just leave everything to us." Joy responded

"It's in your hands, I know you'll give the pokemon excellent care." saluted Jenny

"You got it here just in time." said Joy

"That's my job. Oh my goodness I left my motorcycle parked at the front desk." said Jenny

"Next time use the driveway." childed Joy. Jenny giggled nervously and left." Now Ash you have to wait in the waiting room

"Can't I..." I was cut off as the doors closed. Pikachu.

* * *

Ash's POV

"Ash you've been sitting there for almost a hour, you have to do something." David said. So I decide to call home, I dialed the number and let it ring.

"Hello, Ketchum residence." said my mom

"Hi, Mom." we heard a squeal and then the visual came on.

"Hi honey is everything OK? Where are you Ash?"

"The pokemon center in veridian city." I replied

"You're all ready in veridian city? It took your father four days to get there." she excitedly said

"Four days?" David said questioningly

"Oh Ash you're the apple of his eye."

"yeah rotten apple." I replied sadly

"Ash don't get discouraged, your doing great, honey you're growing up right before my eyes, spreading your wings and soaring like a sperrow."

"Right now I feel like a falling pidgey" I said

"Ash I won't let you talk about yourself that way, just be confident, you can do anything you set your mind to, understand?" Mom said strongly

"Yes." I said

"And are you changing your underwear every day?"

"Yes." I replied

"Okay, goodnight son." She said sweetly and hung up the phone.

"I wish my mom would encourage me like that." said David.

"Your mom's in another dimension." I pointed out

"Yeah but my mom NEVER supported me, she was too busy with my other siblings." He said slightly depressed. I stood up and looked at the carving behind the desk and one of the figures caught my eyes. It looked like that bird that flew over the rainbow.

"Ho-oh" David said following my gaze. Then the phone rang. I saw no one so I answered it.

"Um, this is Ash who is this?" I asked

"Here I'm over here can't you see me, Ash it's professor Oak, didn't you recognise me?" asked Oak

"No professor, I didn't recognise the back of your head." I could hear David laughing beside me

"Eh? Oh whoops wrong camera." he cleared his through and continued "Ash I just spoke to your mother and she told me you've made it to the pokemon center in veridian city is this true?" the professor inquired

"I couldn't be talking to you if I weren't here." I said stating the obvious

"You couldn't be talking if... oh! I see I dialed the pokemon center in veridian city and you were able to answer."

"Yeah because that's where I am."

"Hm Mn, I suppose that proves it, the other new pokemon trainers made it there without any problems and I'm pleasantly surprised that you made it there so soon. I admit I had some doubts that you could handle your pikachu but when my grandson Gary said that you wouldn't have a single new pokemon by the time you got to veridian city, I bet him a million dollars he'd be wrong." Now I was embarrassed and said

"Well money isn't everything, right?"then the professor looked depressed

"But I did see that flying pokemon, it flew right over the rainbow." I said pointing at it

"Don't talk such nonsense, you couldn't have seen this pokemon trainers have spent their whole lives searching for it."

"Sure looked like it." I said indignantly

"We did see it professor and I know it's called HO-OH" David interjected

"Hmmm, oh well we'll discus this later. Ash can you leave for a minute, I need to talk to David in private." I could feel David stiffen in nervousness

"OK professor." And I turned to leave.

David's POV

"Well David your not unintelligent judging from the way you read most of my books." said the professor

"Yeah, so where is this going?" I asked trying to restrain my nervousness

"Well, do you know what morph means?"

"Yes, it means to change shape. But what does that have to do with anything?" I asked

"I'm getting to that, now do you know what poke means?"

"Yes, it's short for pokemon, and where is this going?" I didn't like where this was going cause I didn't know where this was going.

"Well put them together." said the professor

"Put together it means to change shape into a pokemon, but what does that have to do with anything." now I was worried cause I think the professor is losing it.

"Well David, on the day you got here you were lying in bed and Ash had gone to make lunch, then a most astounding thing happened. You were engulfed by a blue light and in your place was a blazeiken, then another you were a pikachu, and a final one you were a jolteon. I did some research and discovered you are what is called a pokemorph or pokeshifter. I didn't tell you straight off because you seemed so excited and I didn't want to rain on your day. Also pokemorphers are rare and even more so are duel pokeshifters, but tri pokeshifters are almost unheard of, in fact the last one was 500 years ago, so this makes you a very interesting young man." I waited to make sure the professor was finished and started.

"I don't know what to say, If this hadn't happened a few days after I was transported to another dimention I would probably be freaking out, but right now my freak out meter is way maxed out so by tonight I might either have delt with it or I might sneak into the forest and then freak out. How do I change?" I asked bluntly as I saw the professor's face fall a little, clearly disappointed that I didn't freak.

"Well all you have to do is focus on changing into the form, oh and the book says that you can learn moves thorough tms and hms just like a pokemon, in addition you will learn moves in proportion to your experience just like a normal pokemon, finally you will also know the basic moves for your form, for example you should know sky uppercut in blazeiken and so on."

"Okay I'll tell you in pewter city how it goes." I replied excited to get to test this new power.

"Oh, and one more thing, try to find a mark like this" he pointed to a picture that looked like a ninja throwing star."this mark distinguishes you as a pokeshifter."

"thank you professor Oak, I'll keep that in mind. Can I tell the others?" I asked

"It's your secret, tell any one you like, it's not my choice." said the professor wisely

"Okay, don't tell them, I'll do it." I said with a mischievous glint in my eye." I'll call Ash back in, HEY ASH GET IN HERE!"

"Yes." he asked

"we're done." I said, just then a doorbell rang.

"Oh my pizza!" he left the screen then reappeared "Oh it was nice talking to you, good luck you two. yum anchovies,spinach,and pineapple pizza." then the monitor went blank. I started to turn green.

"Anchovies,spinach,and pineapple on the same pizza, the anchovies alone are sick." I said, then a voice said

"Now I've got you!" said Misty panting heavily

"You want we should have the memorial service for your bike before or after pikachu gets out?" I inquired jokingly which brought a smile from Ash, but she didn't think it was so funny and shot us death looks with fiery eyes and everything. "wait, if you're here the other two should be here in five, four, three, two, one." right on time they busted through the door and Ash stared at me

"You are psychic! How did you know?" Ash asked

"I just guessed and was right." Misty didn't notice and went on.

"I knew I would find you here."

"Hey what happened to your bike?" Ask asked not too brightly

"What happened to my bike? You happened to my bike, you little loser, this is what's left after you stole it to save your pokemon, now I can see why your pokemon is in the..." she trailed off as she swayed and fell on the floor.

"Let me help you." Ash offered but got a slapped wrist instead

"I don't need your help!" Misty exclaimed" your going to pay for what you did to my bike!"

"I'll make up for it, I promise I will, really, but I can't do anything about your bike until..." but Ash was cut off

"I don't want any of your lame excuses, kid I just want a new bike right now!" She shouted

"Wait a minute you don't look much older than him so who are you calling kid? I asked

Misty's POV

"Wait a minute you don't look much older than him so who are you calling kid?" asked the boy beside the kid who destroyed my bike and I couldn't place it but he had a very big brotherly air about him which compelled me to feel bad about calling him "kid" "I'm sorry." I mumbled under my breath.

"It's my pikachu, pikachu's not doing so well." I felt sorry for him, my stupid temper had gotten the better of me again.

"Is it very serious?"

"I think so, and there's nothing I can do to help now." Just then the er room light went off. We went to the little yellow pokemon's side. "Pikachu are you alright?" the boy asked

"your pikachu is resting now, it's a good thing you got it here so fast, the procedure went well and it should be fine." said nurse Joy

"Thanks to the pokemon center!" I proclaimed

"Yes, thank you very much." The raven haired boy agreed

"Now your pokemon needs a good rest in the recovery room, you should go in with him Ash." So that was his name but what about the others?

"Okay." he said

"Hey, Misty you have Ash at a disadvantage." said the kid with the big brother air

"How do you know my name?" I asked surprised

"I don't know maybe I am psychic, hmmm." and he looked into the distance. He's right but now he has ME at a disadvantage.

"Listen I'm sorry about your bike, but I'm going to need some time to make things right." that struck a nerve

"No way, I fell for that last time." I could feel the other boy stare at my back so I calmed down a little. "Well you should take care of pikachu now and we'll settle up later."

"Uh okay." Ash stuttered then we here an alarm and officer Jenny's voice came on the line

"Your attention please, the viridian city radar system has detected an air craft belonging to a gang of pokemon thieves, if you have a pokemon in your possession exercise extreme caution." Just as she finished two pokeballs crashed through the skylight.

David's POV

Oh bother, it's Team Rocket. I wish I had had the time to practice my new found skills. But no matter I have pikablue. "Pikablue, Go!"

"How original." Joesph remarked

"Can it you!" I shouted at him just as ekans and koffing appeared from falshes of white light, the koffing then preceded to use smog attack.

"What are who are they?" Ash asked

"Don't be frightened little boy." said a female voice

"Allow us to introduce ourselves."

_To protect the world from devistation_

_To unite all peoples within our nation_

_To denounce the eviles of truth and love_

_To exstend our reach to the stars above_

_Jesse, James_

_Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light_

_surrender now or prepare to fight_

_Meowth, that's right._

"What are you talking about?" Asked a stunned Ash

"He just dosen't get it does he?" asked Jesse

"How can I you don't make any sense" said Ash recovering his wits

"Were here for the pokemon." James said cooly

"You can't have them!" called Ash "And your not getting pikachu!"

"Pikachu, were not intrested in your precious electric rat." At this pikablue's electric saks sparked angerly, looks like calling a pikachu an "electric rat" is an insult, but considering _I'm_ a pikachu, at least in part, _I_ should take offence. Store that bit of info in the note to self locker.

"We only care about rare and powerful pokemon." James said in an irritating manner

"Your wasting your time, this is a center for weak and injured pokemon!" exclamied nurse Joy

"Well, that may be so, but I wouldn't be at all suprised if we find a few little pokemon gems among the junk." said Jesse

"your starting to bug me." Said Ash

"That goes double for me." I said giving my two cents

"Isn't that cute?"

"The boys are bugged."

"Meowth, then lets squash them."

"Koffing, go!

"Ekans, you too!"

"Oh no you don't, Pikablue use thundershock on ekans!" then just before the computer was going to be smashed the attack caught up with it and caused it to fall, giving us time to escape. We rushed to the pokeball storage room and locked ourselves in.

"Hey, the lights!" Misty exclaimed

"They must have cut the power." said nurse Joy calmly"But we have our own pikapower!"

"Pikapower? Really pika power, good gravy what is this world coming to?" I said exasperated

"Pika pika chu chu. Pika pika chu chu. Pika pika chu chu" (hup two three four. hup two three four)

"Hey that's catchy." said Jeffery

"Yeah, it's hipnotic." I agreed

"Oh look at all the pikachu!" Misty said excitedly

"A crisis situation has arisin" said a computerised voice" initiating emergency pokeball transport."

"We have to save those pokeballs!" shouted nurse Joy " this is the veridian city pokemon center, we have an emergency situation, transporting pokeballs!"

"This is the pewter city pokemon center, ready to recive pokeballs." The red and white orbs began to disapear and a green smoke started pouring from the door. Then it blasted open with the purple beach ball in front and it smashed the shelves and scatered the pokeballs.

"Get those pokeballs!" shouted nurse Joy

"Right." said Ash

"This is war! Don't just hold them, throw them!" Said Misty

"Alright, pokeball, Go!" Ash shouted as the threw one, as the pokeball opened it released a pidgey and then ekans scared the shit out of it.

"That thing can't beat us." said Jesse imperiously, then Ash threw another ball and it opened and nothing came out. Megasweatdrop.

"Aw nothing." complained Ash

"We're never going to beat them that way!" said Misty

"Some of the pokeballs are empty." said nurse Joy. Thanks for that moment of brilliant obseraviton.

"Well now she tells me. This one feels like a real winner, pokeball go!" Out came a ratattat which also got the hell scared out of it by ekans

"I gusse I'm going to have to take this into my own hands, you grab pikachu and get out of here, I'll take care of these three clowns."

"That's pretty big talk from such a little girl." said Jesse

"At least your right about the pretty part." Oh my goodness what have I gotten myself into.

"The girl thinks she's pretty." said James snobbishly

"I think she's pretty too, pretty pathetic." that struck a very deep nerve

"I'll show you!" Said Misty"Pokeball, go!" and out popped a goldeen and it started to flop around uslessly."Goldeen, return." then a beam of red light shot out and enveloped the pokemon and pulled it back inside.

"That's her best shot?" said Jesse unimpressed

"She's all washed up." said James making a lame pun

"You know as well as I do that water pokemon can't battle on land." Misty stated

"Not really" I interjected" some water pokemon like corsila or todidile can battle quite well on land."

"Thanks for the lesson professor." said James sounding board, but the lecture gave Ash and pikachu time to escape. but almost immediatly koffing and ekans where on his tail and I wasn't far behind. Then Ash collided with the charred bike and fell while the cart kept upright, but the jar woke pikachu up.

"Pika pika." (Help me) then tons of pikachus jumpped the wall and dogpiled pikachu then they all charged up an electric attack and launched it at team rocket. It hit and caused koffing to let off gas. Then pikachu lept on top of the pile fully healed.

"Pikachu!" Ash said happily

"Do I have to do everything?" asked meowth "That mouse is catfood, meowth, just wait, pikachu your mine."

"Pika pikapika pika."(I need more power)

"Pika pika?" (more power)

"Pika." (Yes)

"Pika...pikapower?"

"Pika." (Oh yeah)

"So you want more power...more power!" He ran over to the burnt bike and started to pedal

"What's this?" asked Meowth

"Well let's just say pikachu and I are going to generate some excitement for you meowth."

"Make that two orders of excitement." I said "Lets do this pikablue." then both pikachu and pikablue shot extreamly powerful bolts of electicity and it hit them and shocked them for the better part of a minute, then koffing's gas ignited.

"OH YEAH!" I exclaimed as the fierworks began letting my pyromaniac side come out and play leaving me giddy with excitement.

* * *

Ash's POV

The next morning we left for pewter and in the middle of the forest Misty let loose a shriek. We had intrduced ourselves lats night after the fierworks. "What's up Misty?" I asked

"Bug over there." she said fearfully

"Cool it's a catrpie! It's one of the bug pokemon." I said excidedly

"Even if it is a pokemon bugs are discusting." she said still hiding

"Well I'm going to catch it." I said "Catrpie your mine! Pokeball go!"

* * *

**Will Ash catch a pokemon? we all know the answer, but what you don't know is what is David's first pokemon going to be and how he will reveal his satus to the others. all this and more coming to a computer near you soon.**

**Please review with a cherim on top and also some whipped cream and so on.**

**Signed, Psychicshipping**


	6. dawn of the pokeshifter

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Okay guys and gals, I've let it fly for the other chapters, but now I'm a little ticked off. So far I've only gotten one review, and remember how I asked to keep badmouthing to a minimum? Well that review totally blew that out of the water. I don't care what you have to say, be it good bad or otherwise. I just want some recognition, I love doing this, but everyone needs moral support once in awhile. Having said that I will continue to the pokemon of the day. Today's pokemon is corphish. Now let's return to the story.**

**thought= no quotation**

**speech= quotation**

**pokespeech= ()**

* * *

Ash's POV

The pokeball collided with the bug pokemon. Then the caterpie transformed into red energy and was sucked inside the sphere, then the ball snapped shut and fell to the ground. It sat there and jiggled like a bowl full of jelly and then stood still. A pure giddiness ran through me and I stared to smile a wide smile." YES! I did it!" I proclaimed joyously. I laid my hands on the orb and said." I did it, I caught caterpie, I did it all by myself. I caught my first pokemon, this is the first step on my way to becoming the number one pokemon master in the whole world!" I exclaimed jumping around with Misty in tow."Look out pokemon nothings going to stop me now!" I was faintly aware that pikachu and pikablue had collapsed from dizziness and David didn't look too far behind.

"Ash your acting like a..." but I cut her off by putting the pokeball in front of her face

"Inside this ball is the very first pokemon I ever caught in my whole entire life." I said

"Great, just keep it away from me, will ya?" Misty pleaded

"I've caught hundreds of pokemon." said David, just as Misty and I turn our heads in astonishment, he continued." In the video games." Oh, he had me scared for awhile. I turned back to Misty.

"Your not afraid of an itty bitty caterpie in a pokeball, are you?" I teased

"Bugs get me all bugged out! Even when there in a pokeball." She said, fear dripping from her voice." Just keep it away!" she finished.

"I like bugs, even if there not in pokeballs." I said with some consideration" It must be great for caterpie inside the pokeball, all cute and comfortable inside there, I love my new pokemon." I said affection dripping from my voice.

"Cute? Really Ash, Cute?" Asked Joesph

"I guess it takes a worm to love a worm." Misty commented with malice

"And what does that say about me, Misty?" asked David in a fake sweet voice that if you hear you know, unless it your parents are using it, if you don't give the right answer you're dead meat.

"Nothing, nothing, I didn't mean you I meant Ash." Misty replied hurriedly

"And what does Ash have to do with your crippling fear of bugs?" David asked in the same tone

"I take it back!" she wailed in fear and David let it be. Go David! Then I noticed pikachu on the ground, pikablue was on David's shoulder getting a head rub.

"Pikachu!" I said in surprise, but he got back up at the sound of my voice. "We have a new friend." I reported letting him sniff the pokeball. Then pikachu stood on one foot, signaling he liked our new friend." Oh, pikachu I'm glad you like it, and from now on well catch a whole bunch of new friends! Caterpie, your sticking with us." Misty stiffened

"Does that mean?"

"Caterpie, come on out!" I cried, and as the white light faded reveling my new caterpie, Misty headed for the hills."There's nothing to be scared of, come on Caterpie, clime up on my shoulder." I offered, it nodded and started towards my arm, but then stopped and looked past me towards Misty. Then it charged straight for her."Hey, Caterpie come back." I said, as Misty made a shrill sound that could have waked the dead. My caterpie was rubbing up against her leg."Hey, Misty I think he likes you." I said jokingly.

"My, what an interesting turn of events." David stated calmly.

"Get this disgusting thing away from me!" Misty cried, as caterpie leaned in toward her face. "Please.. don't come any closer." she said scampering backwards.

"What, you think caterpie's disgusting?" I asked mildly surprised. Then caterpie's head drooped, pikachu saw this and went over to console it.

"Pika pika" (It's not you she dislikes all bugs)

"no no" ( But she smells like daffodils, my favorite.)

"I know you be friends with that creepy bug and I'll be friends with Pikachu." Misty said

"Pikachu only likes me," I said proudly"and zaps anybody else." I finished, but pikachu and Misty were being very buddy buddy."Pikachu." I said hotly, then Misty looked up and saw caterpie with big watery eyes, trying to get the same attention as pikachu.

"It's so gross, Ash put that slimy thing back in the pokeball! Bugs are one of the tree most disgusting things in the world!"

"What about anchovies, spinach, and pineapple pizza?" David asked

"Okay, one of the four most disgusting things!" Misty said

"Beside you what are the other disgusting things?" I asked

"Very funny, one carrots," she exclaimed

"Probably because of her hair she got the nickname 'carrot top' so she began to dislike carrots." said David wisely

"two peppers," she yelled

"Can't blame her there, I'm not to fond of peppers myself, much too fruity if they wanted to taste fruity then they should have been fruits." David said

"three bugs. Everybody has something they don't like and I don't like bugs" She shouted after smashing caterpie with a mallet that all girls seem to have.

"On that one she probably had a bad bug experience and now fears bugs, but on that one I totally disagree, spiders on the other hand, now those are freaky and as scary as staring into the bowls of hell." David finished and had to dodge a mallet blow from Misty.

"Well I like carrots and peppers and bugs." I said a bit harshly."What I don't like is the way your hurting caterpie's feelings with your silly fear of bugs!" I stated

"Ash, no fears are silly, to each person their fear is real but to the rest of the world, it's just an illusion." said David very philosophically

"Where did that come from?" I inquired

"From my own wisdom brought to me by not caring what other people think about me, since I wasn't worrying about what's cool, I read a lot of books and gained knowledge." He explained. I turned to caterpie and said soothingly

"I don't think your ugly or disgusting at all caterpie. Come on clime up on my shoulder." caterpie looked to pikachu for guidance

"Chu chu" (It's okay)

"Your not going to scare Misty anymore." I told him

"Now" (yes, sir) and caterpie climbed up on my shoulder "Nou" (I'm sorry)

"What do you mean he won't scare me?" asked Misty

"We'll go on without you." I said and pikachu jumped from her arms

"Are you sure Ash?" asked Jeffery in a hushed tone

"Yes, I'm sure." I said

"I'll show you." She swore and we set off, a few minutes later we were in the deeper part of the woods and I could sense Misty was following us at a distance. Pikachu looked back and said

"Pika pi" (Ash)

"What is it pikachu?" and I looked in the direction of his pointed paw and saw Misty, and she knew it as she quickly jumped behind a tree."What are you following us for?" I shouted, my temper rising and it didn't help that David was acting oddly and wouldn't share why.

"My...my bike I'm holding you responsible for my bike." She stuttered

"When are you going to get over that dumb old bike?" I said grumpily

"For your information, mister, your the dumb one cause if you hadn't destroyed it in the first place I wouldn't be here." she said hotly

"I said I would make good on you bike one day, and if I'm so dumb, then how come you still following me?" I said angrily

"I'm not following you, this happens to be the fastest way out of the forest."

"Fine, do what ever you want." I said lightly

"That's exactly what I'm doing!" She declared

* * *

David's POV

It late, the others should be asleep soon, then I can leave. I must have been acting anxious cause Ash kept asking what was up.

"We'd better get some sleep guys, tomorrow's going to be a big day."

"Pika pik" (yeah)

"Now" (yeah)

"Well we'd all get some sleep if you shut your big mouth" Misty snapped

"But Jeffery and Joesph _are asleep_." I said

"Who asked you?" she said

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." said Ash knowing that would get her going. Pikachu and caterpie looked at each other, then looked at Misty, making sure she and Ash were asleep. Pikablue was already out cold.

"Hey, you two, I'm going to walk in the woods for awhile, okay?"

"Pi pikachu" (Just don't get lost) And with that I left and heard them chatting in the distance. I went deep into the woods, but kept an eye on the light that was the fire.

"This is far enough." I said aloud "Now what did the professor say? Oh yeah, just concentrate on the form." I focused on my favorite fire and fighting type. Then all of a sudden I felt taller and stronger. I opened my eyes and discovered my vision had improved. I looked at one of my hands and saw three claws. So, the professor wasn't blowing hot air after all, now to figure out how to use an attack.

"Gastly!" shouted a floating purple orb. (BOOO) I was very suprised and acted on my new instincts.

"Blaze!" (AHHHH!) I felt a warm surge shoot out of my mouth and the next thing I knew a gastly, extra crispy was on the ground

"gast gas gastly?" (What was that for) looks like while in pokemon form I can understand pokemon talk, I wonder if I can speak it? I'll give it a try. So I started to talk like I would as human but it came out pokemon.

"Blaze bla blazeiken" (I'm sorry you startled me)

"Gastly." (it's fine, I did scared you)

"Blaze" (Okay, bye) and the gastly left. I tried to use flamethrower again towards the sky and it didn't come out quite as strong as the last one, but it was satisfactory. Alright now for pikachu form. I felt smaller and lighter, but also surging with energy.

"Pi pika pik pikachu" (now let's try out a simple thundershock) I felt myself charging up the power requiered to launch the attack and then said "Pikachuuu!" and I let out a fairly powerful bolt of electricity. "Pika" (That's strong) now for my final form, jolteon! I felt a tail grow out of my spine and I fell on all fours and spikes grew from my short pikachu fur. "jolt jol jolteon" (Let's try another thundershock) I think this should be easy enough, since I did this as a pikachu. "Jolteon!" (thundershock) then something unexpected happened, I opened my eyes and saw all the trees in a forty foot radius were gone. "Jolt jolteon jolt jol" ( What in hell just happened here) "Jolt jolteon" (Did I do this?) "Jolteon" (wow I'm powerful) "jol jolteon jolt eon on" (maybe I should keep this form a secret from the others, if I need power in spades I'll have this ace under wraps.) "jolt jol" (just one more thing) "Jolteon" (double kick) I let energy flow to my hind legs and saw a light coming from them and launched the attack on a tree and it feel down with a loud crash. Jolteon jolt" (Damn, I am powerful) better get back to camp, the professor was right the attacks did come naturally. I changed back to human and realised that I forgot to bring a change of clothes, I looked down and breathed a sigh of relief as I saw my cloths on my body. I strode into camp "Hi, pikachu and caterpie, and good night." As I drifted off to dream land.

* * *

Misty's POV

Morning, what is the point of getting up at the crack of dawn if there's no food. Wait, what's that smell? Smells like eggs and bacon. Where did we get those? I opened my eyes and saw something green and long. Then I realised what it was. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed. Everyone blew out of bed. Except David who was making breakfast.

"Hello sleeping beauties, thanks to my preparation we have a good breakfast, which is the most important meal of the day." David said calmly. "Caterpie, come here and stop scarring the living daylights out of Misty."

"So that's what happened, Misty caterpie just wants to be your friend." Ash said cheerily, obviously a morning person.

"If that thing wants to be my friend it can stop bugging me!" I shouted in disgust." If your a pokemon get out of my face and into your pokeball!" I said angrily and the bug looked crushed.

"Misty you are so unbelievable caterpie means no harm, why he likes you I'll never know." Ash said with a hint of anger and he started to crawl along side the insect."Caterpie what's the mater?" and with that the slimy thing went inside the pokeball."All right Misty, you owe caterpie an apology." but I refused and Ash tried to coax the bug back out. Then we heard a flapping sound and we looked up.

"Pidgeotto!" David exclaimed "The evolved form of pidge." I'm begining to think David was supposed to be the brains of the group, before I showed up.

"Wow, a pidgeotto!" Ash exclaimed.

"That's what I said." David remarked exasperatedly."Why doesn't anybody listen to me?" he said to no one in particular. Then Ash whipped out his pokedex and it said.

"pidgeotto an evolved form of pidge. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle pidge, pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution."

"Alright pidgeotto, I'll show you who's dangerous." said Ash cockily."Pokeball, go!"

"There goes the amazing dunderhead, rushing off without a plan, _again."_said David with his face in his hands, looking mildly amused. Then he burst out laughing when the bird pokemon just swatted the orb away.

"You don't get it do you? You don't just throw a pokeball and expect to capture a pokemon, you have to make it battle and weaken it first. The only reason you caught caterpie is because it's already a weakling." I reprimanded

"She's right Ash, caterpie evolve at a low level, so that means caterpie can't be higher than about level five. Whereas this pidgeotto is probably around level twenty." said Joesph, backing me up and showing some small insight.

"I know what I'm doing." said Ash with a sharp tone."And you had better stop picking at caterpie, okay and now if you'll kindly keep your big mouth shut , you'll see how it's done."

"Oh boy here we go again." muttered David so I could bearly hear him.

"Go, caterpie!" Ash exclaimed

"Don't do it Ash!" shouted Jeffery, speaking up for the first time, but it was too little too late.

"Ha, I told you I knew what I was doing." Ash boosted, I was about to yell at him, but David beat me to the punch.

"No you don't, If you knew anything you would know that birds eat bugs! Caterpie _is _a bug, so that means unless you get caterpie's rump roast out of there it's a goner, you nincompoop!" Shouted David, giving an almighty smack down.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ash asked without a clue. Then we heard a ruckus and saw pidgeotto bearing down on caterpie with a hungry glint in it's eye."Caterpie!" Ash called."counter attack!" but before the worm could do anything it was knocked silly.

"Quick call it back!" I said hastily

"Caterpie, return!" Ash commanded and the red beam shot out and got to caterpiejust before it was a midmorrnig snack."Pikachu, go!" Ash said while the bird's beak was stuck. Pikachu's a mouse and birds eat mice, but flying type is weak to electric, so it should be fine."Pikachu, thundershock now" Ash shouted. The electric mouse let loose a jolt of electricity. It collided with the pidgeotto in air and just before it came crashing down"Pokeball, go!" Ash repeated and launched the ball from his hand. It hit the bird and brought it inside in the form of red energy. The pokeball fell out of the sky and hit the ground. It lurched for a while and then it stood still."Yes, we got pidgeotto." said Ash holding up a "V" victory sign."I'm the greatest." said Ash, letting his ego go to his head.

"No your the worst!" I exclaimed"You have no idea what your doing, it'll be a long time before you a pokemon master, like a million years." I said

"I'm trying." Ash defended

"You should try to learn something about pokemon first, with pokemon you have to use strategy, pidgeotto is a bird and caterpie is a worm. Birds eat worms..." I was cut off by David

"Leave the lesson for later, now we eat!" he said happily and we sat down for breakfast. Ash and I were weary of food cooked by a male, but by the way Joseph, who must have had experience with David's cooking, jumped over and started wolfing down the eggs and bacon, it must be safe."Boy scouts, I got high praises when I received my cooking badge." He stated contently and we sat down and started to eat.

"Well, since we're all sitting here peacefully lets get to know each other better." said Jeffery starting up a conversation

"Okay I'll go first." said David with a sneaky look in his eyes.

"Wait, first I want to know why you look like crap." Joesph said

"Yeah, you look like you ran a marathon and was attacked by another flock of sperrow." I said

"Do I look that bad? It must have taken more out of me than I though" David said, that last bit sounded more like a comment to himself

"What is "it"?" asked Ash

"Did I say that out loud? Well, you'll find out soon enough." He said mysteriously, just so that It would raise our curiosity to a fever pitch."But on other news lets get to know each other better. First basics, I'm David Tomas, and I, my brother, and my friend, are from another dimension." At this I choked on my food in surprise.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, getting a smile from him. Then he reached back for his bag and brought out a black box.

"Say hello, box." Then silence.

"Is it asleep?" asked Joesph

"I don't know, It's a telepathic box! I haven't the faintest idea it's sleep patterns." David exclaimed

"Wait! How did this happen?" I asked before I went insane with questions.

"Well, It was Christmas and I heard the doorbell when nobody else did. I answered It and found this box in wrapping paper and it had my name on the tag and took it up to my room and was engulfed in light and woke up in professor Oak's house." David explained

"Hold on David. If your going to tell the story, tell the whole story." Joesph said menacingly

"NO! Don't do it, if you do I will make you sorry." David said with the threat heavy on his voice. Joesph ignored the warning and went on.

"Actually," He began, if looks could kill, he would have been taking a dirt nap."The box was sent out to find the most pathetic soul in reality, and it chose my brother." He finished."with that said, any punishment will be worth it." I tried to suppress a smile, and David was shooting daggers at Joesph, then he turned to me and peered through my soul. It sent shivers up my spine."Well, that raps up my brother, so on to me, same thing except he is three years older than me."

"How? You look the same age." I asked

"The box said that to help us blend in it reduced our age. David by four years, Jeffery by four, and myself by one." Joesph explained.

"So, I guess that leaves me. I'm Jeffery Green and I've been friends with David since we were ten." Jeffery stated

"Wait, do you mean since we were the same age as we are now, or ten as we were back home?" David asked complicatedly

"What?" The rest of us said in confusion.

"I'll tell you what, I ether have a brain the size of a watermelon or a peanut, I don't know which is worse." David said with a slight exasperation

"Yeah, David has a sight tendency to go off on long, complicated rambles that require a person about as smart as Einstein to understand a word of it." Jeffery said, apparently used to this."Well that covers everyone but Misty, cause Ash was shouting who he was for most of the trip here." I knew this would come sooner or later, and I didn't have a cover story. Then, like a gift from above.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"So, we meet again."

"Wait, I know that voice." Said Ash as I was trying to match voice to face.

David's POV

Wonderful, team rocket.

_"To protect the world from devastation."_

_"To unite all peoples within our nations."_

_"To denounce the evils of truth and love." _

_"To extend our reach to the stars above."_

_"Jesse"_

_"James"_

_"Team rocket blast of at the speed of light"_

_"Surrender now or prepare to fight"_

_"Meowth, that's right._

well, now I've had practice but how to make the change without blowing the secret? Wait a minute, eruica! "Sorry no time to chat, nature is calling" I'm pulling the greatest Clark Kent of all time. I rushed into the woods and got a safe distance and changed. I grew taller as claws replaced hands the crest came out behind me and the the back replaced the mouth. I discovered I could here the goons as I crept closer.

"We're here for your pikachus." Said Jesse. Oh no you don't, not if my fire punch and I have anything to say about it.

"Hey, this is my pikachu, go find your own." said Ash simply

"The only pikachus we want, are those two." Said Jesse

"We're only looking for the rarest most valuable pokemon in the world, kid." James stated

"Those spacial pikachus are just the pokemon we need." Jesse proclaimed. Then I came into visual range and saw meowth scratch all hell out of the rocket duo, but I couldn't catch what he was saying.

"Is my pikachu really that special?" Ash said slightly stunned

"Those pikachus' powers impress even me, I really got a charge out of their powerful attacks last time we met, there powers exceed there evolutionary level, your pokemon..." but meowth was cut of be Jesse and James stamping on him.

"Now your the one giving away information." screeched Jesse. Then she turned to Ash."Now you can make things easy and hand over your pikachus."

"Forget it." Ash said bluntly

"Then you leave us no choice," James said

"Pokemon, battle!" Exclaimed Jesse. They tossed two pokeballs, almost time to experience my first battle as a balzeiken, this ought to be fun. Koffing and ekans appeared out of white light.

"Hey, two agains one isn't fair." Ash shouted, mabey I should wait and see how he does.

"Well, as we say, all's fair in love, war, and pokemon battles." Jesse haughtily said

"Well I say that saying rotten, and so are you." Ash said keeping up the banter

"Of course we are, we're the bad guys." said James simply

"Well if they're going to use two pokemon, I don't see why we can't use two." said Misty, the only voice of reason

"But the pokemon league rules say only one pokemon at a time." Ash said, at least he's a stickler for the rules.

"Ash, if you follow the rules, your going to lose all you pokemon." Misty said, trying to get the point through Ash's thick head

"Koffing, sludge attack, now." James commanded, taking advantage of Ash's indecisiveness. The attack landed on pikachu's eyes and shut them close. Looks like I'll have to intervene. Ash handed pikachu to Misty and turned to unleash another pokemon.

"Pidgeotto, go!" No Ash! It'll be excaused form getting it's but whupped by pikachu. As predicted, pidgeotto was quickly beat. Then team rocket began a victory dance. Then Ash recalled pidgeotto and ran up to team rocket, where James held him back with one hand. Then James flicked Ash across the ground.

"I know you're still weak from battling pidgeotto, but now caterpie, I need your help. Caterpie, go!" Now, I need to intervene. Caterpie appeared in the familiar white light and stood ready for battle. Immediately it hid it's head, then I chose to strike.

"Blaze!" (Stop!) I said with a commanding tone, I smiled to my self as I heard Jeffery gasp "Bla blaze blazeiken ken." (I heard your conversation, I won't tolerate thieves.)

"Meowth, what is that?" Asked James

"I know what that is, it's a blazeiken." Said Jeffery and began to show how well I taught him "The blaze pokemon, it envelops its fists in fire to deliver scorching punches. It's usually only found in Hoenn and even there, it's rare." He finished

"So, it's a fire type?" asked Ash

"No, It's fire and fighting type." said Jeffery, making me proud

"Oh well, ekans wrap attack!" Jesse commanded, big mistake

"Blaze!"(Attack!) I landed the hot punch on the snake and ko'd it instantly, wimp.

"What a powerful pokemon, we must have it." Said James with greed, but by now Ash recovered and commanded caterpie.

"Caterpie, string shot!" as the words left his mouth caterpie let a fine white string leave its mouth, It enveloped the whole of team rocket and then it rammed them and sent them blasting off.

"We'll be back." shouted James

"Come back anytime!" replied Misty happily "Now, what to do with this pokemon." pondered Misty

"Pika pikachupika." (I wonder where David is.) wondered pikablue

"Blaze blazeiken"(He'll be along, pikablue) I said making sure to inclued his name

"Pika chu!"(How do you know my name!) Asked the bewildered pokemon, I smiled and bounded back into the forest, changed back and returned.

"Hello, what I miss?" I asked like I did'nt already know.

"Not much, except a blazeiken showed up!" Jeffery said excitedly

"Really? I love blazeikens." I said, then we turned to the thoroughly tired caterpie.

"Caterpie, you were great!" Ash praised the bug-type, then it started to spout threads similar to those used in its string shot attack. Ash put it on the ground and the spraying continued until it enveloped caterpie, when it stopped it revealed a newly evolved metepod. Ash whipped out his pokedex and it said

"Metepod, caterpie's next stage. It has encased it's body in a hard shell. This specimen has reached this stage faster than any previously discovered pokemon of this variety.

"Hey, maybe that means it'll evolve again right away." said Ash excitedly "nice to meet you metepod. Ha ha, not in the mood to talk?" Ash said good naturally. Then Misty said to herself just loud enough for me to hear.

"I've never met anyone like him, he really does like pokemon." she said kindly, then noticed Ash holding up metepod up to her and she freaked.

"Misty, you two were just about to make friends." Ash reminded her."You didn't forget, did you?" Asked Ash cunningly

"I didn't forget, but I..I..." but she was cut off as a beedrill flew by her face and she nearly fainted. Then she cried,"I'll do anything, let's just get out of this forest!"

"No way! There are still plenty more pokemon in this forest." Ash said with an adventurous tone and we all ran off after him.

* * *

**On a happier note last saturday was my birthday, so if for no other reason review saying happy birthday it'll make my day. **

**Thank you and good night.**

**Signed, Psychicshipping**


	7. Beedrill VS Butterfree

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Hello! not much happening, in this chapter David catches his first deliberate pokemon. Today's pokemon is bagon. So on to the story.**

**speech=quotation**

**thought=no quotation**

**pokespeech=()**

__**NOTE: this is the last time I will type this guide, if you forget refer to this or earlier chapters.**

* * *

David's POV

Yet another screech from Misty emanates through the forest, she must have seen another bug, this one's mine.

"What's wrong now?" Asked Ash as if he didn't already know.

"I think I see another bug!" she squeaks"Gross!" she finished while Ash and pikachu exchanged looks.

"Maybe it's a cowterpie." Ash said in possibly the worst joke I've ever heard, everyone, excluding Misty fell on their face. But Ash just laughed.

"That's not funny!" Misty said angler

"I second that." I agreed "Hey look a weedle." I said with amusement. Ash whipped out his faithful pokedex and it said.

"Weedle, the stinger on this pokemon's head grantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts." And something amazing happened, Ash thought about what to do next.

"Hum, that stinger could be a problem." he said with some thought, but Misty broke in.

"Why are you so excited about catching a bug?" She asked"Poke the bug with a stick or make it go away!" her voice leaning toward histaria.

"You've got to be kidding, you can't possibly expect such a great pokemon trainer like me to let a weedle escape, I'm gonna catch it." he reached for a pokeball but then remembered to weaken it first, he's learning so fast. He called pikachu to battle, but he was asleep. We all fell forward a little."Aright, sleeping eh? Alright there's still metepod and pidgeotto, you snooze you lose." He informed the sleeping pokemon."And they give me the respect I deserve." He said happily

"You deserve to get you head examined." Misty remarked. Then the weedle was on her leg and she froze. She collected herself and ran like the hounds of hell were after her."Don't just stand there catch it!" she shouted back

"Never fear, Ash is here." He said proudly, he enlarged a pokeball and exclaimed."Pidgeotto, Go!" and out came the feathered fiend. Who looked imperious compared to the bug."Pidgeotto, use gust attack!" The pokemon did as told and blew harsh winds at the weedle. It was blown back and forth, each time weakening it. Then the weedle mounted a counter attack in the form of a poison sting."Pidgeotto, look out for the sting!" and the poisonous tip just missed the bird. Then Ash decided the bug was weak enough to catch."Weedle, your mine!" Ash said holding up a pokeball, then a kid came up behind us and said.

"Greetings, am I adressing the pokemon trainer from pallet?" asked the very odd kid.

"I'm a pokemon trainer from pallet." Ash said and a glint appeared from under his helmet."I'm a little busy." He finished

"At last I have found you!" He Misty shouted.

"Ash!" Ash turned around and saw the kid bear down on him and just missed him with the sword. Ash, trying to be brave said.

"That sword doesn't scare me." but the fear was clear as day."There's no way your taking my pokemon!" He shouted

"I am no theif!" said the boy indignantly

"Then who are you?" exclaimed Misty

"I am samurai, I am also shrewd, fearless, and completely invicable in combat." He proclaimed."And I have been searching the forest for you."

"Looking for me?" Ash questioned

"We shall see who triumphs in a pokemon battle." Then Ash remembered the weedle.

"Oh no, I forgot about weedle!" he looked where it had been and saw nothing. Then he saw it a few feet away."I'll get it!" he said."Pokeball, Go!" he threw the ball but missed. I saw my chance and went after it without anyone seeing me. It had stopped at tree, it was panting heavily, still weak and venerable."Pokeball, Go!" I said and the weedle in its weakened state didn't put up much fight."I caught my first pokemon! Or at least my first premeditated capture. I went back to the others and saw Ash prepare for battle.

"Pidgeotto, Go!" and Ash's pokemon came out, but it was asleep.

"Only a nincompoop goes into battle with a pooped out pokemon, your mistake will cost you dearly!" Said the ninja kid."Pinsir, assume battle mode!" And out came a brown bug with huge pincers, thus the name. Oh happy day!Pidgeotto woke up! The pinsir advansed and Ash called an attack.

"Pidgeotto, Sand attack!" and as commanded the bird propelled sand into the air.

"That's child's play! Pinsir, tackle it!" and the beetle burst from the sand to attack pidgeotto. Pidgeotto still tired from the other battles was beat and Ash had to recall it. The ninja asked for a surrender but Ash refused."Metapod, I chose you!" and the bug appeared from the light and stood, well not exactly ready for battle, but you get the point.

"Watch and weep as pinsir crushes your metapod in half!" The other boy gloats and I could tell that exact thought was going through Ash's head.

"Ash call back metapod, even a bug doesn't deserve that." Said Misty with real consern in her voice. But Ash knew it was too late, so in a last ditch attempt to save his pokemon.

"Metapod, use harden!" Then the moment of truth. The pinsirs horns shattered! Metapod is saved! With pinsir injured it was recalled and the ninja sent out...Another metapod! Oh boy, this will take awhile. The only attack metapod know is harden, I don't think that's going to do any damage any time soon. So knowing that it will take forever Misty decides to catch up on some sunbathing with pikachu, Jeffery decides to read a book he had in his bag, Joesph opted to train with his bulbasaur, and I sat down to think of evil, cunning ways to reveal that I am a pokeshifter. So the hours tick by and the sun starts to set, I could tell we were all thinking the same thing but Misty put it in words.

"We could be stuck in this forest for the rest of our lives!" She said snappishly, then both battlers fell on their sides from fatigue and no movement."You two are more hard headed than your metapod!" Misty shouted.

"For once, I agree with Misty!" I said angrily, my boredom like scout water, ignited my anger and set it ablaze. Then we heard a humming noise and I realised what it was first. "BEEDRILL!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Our battle must end, metapod return!" said ninja kid, and the beam from the pokeball enveloped it. But for Ash it was too late to recall his metapod, the swarm was upon us! "De ja vu and RUN!" I said, Ash tried to recall his pokemon but it was stolen by a beedrill and dodged the beams of light so they wouldn't connect and bring back the metapod. Then a beedrill flew down and tried to sting us, but pikachusavedthe day, but shocked us at the same time."Now we run." I said and we headed to the hills. The swarm was catching up, I might just have to blow the secret here and now. But then the ninja turned and having no plan we followed him and we ducked down behind a bush and the beedrill flew past. WERE ALIVE! But my joy was short lived as we saw a tree full of none other than kakuna.

"Hey, look over there, It's metapod..." But he was cut off by Misty's hand.

"Keep your voice down!" she said quietly, but it was too little too late, one of the kakuna woke up along with all the rest. And then the worst thing possible happened, they all started to evolve. I knew it was too late to stop it so I did what came naturally.

"RUN YOU FOOLS! RUN!" Curse you fate, you really want me to blow the secret before I want to. I decided the best thing to do was take the rear, if push comes to shove I can dive into a bush, change and pray nobody saw me. We ran until we saw a log cabin, hallelujah we're saved!

"My cabin! I think we can make it!" shouted the ninja kid. We ran in just as the beedrill reared their rear stingers and stared to dive bomb us. The door was slammed shut just as it became a dartboard. We sat there in silence, praying with every fiber of our being that they didn't get through the door. The beedrill were hovering outside playing a waiting game.

"Fehw, that was close." Said Ash just as shaken as the rest of us.

"I hope you learned your lesson." Said the ninja sternly."Your letting that weedle escape almost cost us our lives."

"Well, actually it must have been another weedle cause I caught the first one." I said, more or less boasting.

"You caught it? Aw man, I wanted it." Ash complained

"Well you had given up, so it was fair game, sides all's fair in love and war." I said

"But I was sooo close." He tried

"Close only counts in horseshoes and handgrinades." I said recalling what my dad said from time to time while whatching baskedball. But ninja wasn't done.

"Not even a novice would leave their pokemon behind, your metapod will pay for it's trainer's inexperience." Said ninja coldly, I couldn't take it anymore I had to help.

"I have a plan to get back metapod, I shall return." I said heading for the door.

"Don't do it, you become a human dartboard!" Misty cried

"Are you mad?" Shouted Joesph, but with that I opened the door and closed it behind me. I knew they would give chase so I quickly changed to Blazeiken and ran for the tree metapod was stuck at, shooting flamethrowers all the way.

Misty's POV

We stood there in silence, waiting for the scream of pain, but it never came."What happened, I don't hear him getting murdered." I commented with a faint glimmer of hope, but the ninja wasn't so optimistic

"He was a brave soul, who tried to recover a friend's metapod, he shall be missed." That sunk in after a little while, and I felt my heart ache with sadness. But then the door bust open to revile a thoroughly beaten up David holding metapod.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT WITHOUT GETTING KILLED?" We all shouted in unison, he gave us a weak smile and said

"You'll find out soon enough." Why does he keep saying that! It'll drive me crazy someday.

"Your skills are great, please allow me to become your pupil." Said the ninja, and David looked thoroughly embarrassed

"I'm afraid it's not something I can teach." he said, collecting himself. The ninja backed off, but he was clearly disappointed.

"We need some way to beat back the beedrill, there are too many for anyone to hold off with an attack. Wait a sec, Butterfree, metapod's evolved form, learns moves such as sleep powder when it evolve, that should take care of the beedrill for enough time for us to escape." David reasoned

"That's brilliant, but how long until it evolves?" I asked

"Well, seeing as it evolved about a week ago, It should be able to evolve at any time." He told us

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Asked Ash.

"Metapod evolve in two ways, one after rain so their shells are soft enough to open. The other way is the shell is cut open by the trainer after the metapod's consent." He stated "so metapod, are you ready to evolve?" He asked. Then the bug got a look in it's eyes that told us what we needed to know.

"Is there any knives here?" Ash asked

"Yes, here it is." Said the ninja, handing him the tool.

"Here we go!" Said Ash excitedly

"Wait! I'll do it, Technically I'm older and have better hand-eye coordination." David said and Ash was defeated by his reasoning, so he handed over the sharp knife. David was ready to cut and put the tool at the base of the shell. In one swoop he slashed the shell, then a white light started to erupt form the cut and out came the newly evolved Butterfree, ready for battle.

"Alright let's go!" shouted Ash "Butterfree get ready to use sleep powder!" The flying bug nodded and we burst through the door into the swarm."Now! Use sleep powder!" Ash commanded and the bug flew over the beedrill, dropping the purple sleep inducing flakes on the flying pins. Then as the beedrill were fast approaching, they started falling like stones, one by one. WE'RE SAVED! Then I noticed a few feet away was team rocket, probably trying to ambush us while the beedrill attacked. But they were also asleep.

"Yay! You put all of them to sleep!" Ash exclaimed happily"Butterfree, your the best!"

"You were able to control your butterfree so well, just after it evolved, most impressive." The ninja said giving his approval.

* * *

Ash's POV

"This road will take you to pewter city." Said the ninja kid

"That's great, but before we leave, we still have to finish our match." I told him

"Compared to you, my friend, I am the novice, but I will continue to try and perfect my style, and one day we will meet again." Said ninja humbly

"I'm sure that it will be a spectacular match." I said

"That is guaranteed." ninja replied

"Just promise that you won't use metapod VS metapod again." Misty said, just to make sure

"What about metapod vs. kakuna?" David asked sneakily

"That too." Said Misty

"Until then, bye samurai!" I shouted

"Good health!" Said David

"So long!" yelled Jeffery

"Bye bye!" Exclaimed Joesph

"See you later." Said Misty. With that we were off to pewter city and my first gym badge.

* * *

**Now we head for pewter, a city that will be full of discoveries and will probably be the most exciting city for awhile, at least until saffron city, but you will see in time. For now I bid you adue**

**Signed, Psychicshipping**


	8. The battle of stone

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Happy Day! I got reviews that were nice! They listened to me and felt free to slam me! I never thought I would be happy to be slammed. Before I forget I have had two guesses at my penname, both wrong, but good guesses, so with that said you can guess as many times as you want. I don't care if you guess one time or a hundred times. Today's pokemon is bellsprout. Now onto the story.**

* * *

David's POV

The time is almost upon us, tonight is the night I reveal what I am. Or maybe in the morning, it depends on how late we go to bed."Yay! Pewter city!" Misty exclaimed.

"Fhew, for a while there I thought I was going to be stuck in this forest for the rest of our lives." Ash said sitting on a rock. Then a voice said,

"Pewter city is gray, the color of stone, this town has always been famous for stone.

"hun? What the..who's this old guy?" Ash asked aloud.

"Never met him." Misty replied

"The name's Flint." Said the old man, who's name is obviously Flint."And your sitting on some of my merchandise, young man." He said without letting any emotions come through.

"Wha, oh sorry!" Ash apologised as he got of the rock."Um, you mean you sell rocks?" Ash questioned

"they're pewter city souvenirs." Said Flint calmly"Wanna buy some?" He asked eagerly.

"No thanks, I'm traveling, trying to become a pokemon trainer." Ash proudly exclaimed

"Ditto." I said

"Well your pokemon sure looks worn out." Said Flint, seeing pikachu, pikablue was still perky as a well watered flower."Well why don't you follow me." He suggested, getting up."I'll show you the way to the pokemon center." He offered.

"See, looks can be deceiving, he's a nice guy." Ash said.

"Who said otherwise?" I inquired idly

"Are you sure?" Asked Misty

"Ether way, that'll be a two dollar charge for resting on my rock." Flint said, and we collapsed on the ground.

* * *

David's POV

"Please, revitalise my pokemon." Ash asked nicely.

"Mine too, please." I put in.

"Sure, right away, Ash and David." I was unsurprised but Ash on the hand was.

"Nurse Joy?" he asked nervously, which caused me to smile.

"Yes, I'm Nurse Joy." She replied, his growing confusion caused my smile to grow.

"But this isn't veridian city." He said trying to figure out how one person could be two places at once.

"The Joy in veridian city is my sister, I'm the older Joy." She said in a as-matter-a fact voice."The Joy in viridian city is my little sister, I've heard very nice things about you two." Joy finished

"Thank you." We said in unison. Then as she turned to leave she asked.

"Did you see that poster?" We looked and saw a poster with type symbols similar to the card game.

"The pokemon league regional championships, alright!" Ash said enthusiastically, but Misty came to burst his bubble.

"Ha!" she exclaimed

"What's the mater?" he asked

"To compete in the regional championships you need to beat gym trainers from different towns and get their badges as proof. Can you do that?" She asked slyly.

"Of course I can!" He said forcefully, then we heard laughing

"Ha ha ha, don't tell me your planning on challenging Brock, the pewter city gym leader." Flint said mockingly

"Of course I do! As soon as pikachu and my other pokemon are better I'll have no problem, take me to this Brock's gym, I'll beat him." Ash said strongly.

"Ha ha ha ha,you'll beat him, ha ha ha ha." He said it like a joke an walked off. Needless to say Ash was steamed, so we went to a restaurant to grab something to eat,

"Ohh, that Flint, trying to make a fool out of me." Ash said hotly

"Do you really think you can win?" asked Misty impatiently."Gym leaders are different form you average every day trainers, their much much tougher." At this point I decided to say something to Misty quietly.

"Like you, miss cerulen city gym leader?" I asked so just she could hear it, but it had the desired effect, she froze up like a statue and I could tell she was rapidly questioning how I could have known, then she came to the conclusion she would have to corner me and asked in private. Nobody else noticed her falter and she continued.

"I'll tell you what, Ash and David you can use my pokemon." she offered."If you ask me really nicely, I'll help you out." she said in a slightly singsong voice.

"I want to think of my own strategy and if the need arises the I will take you up on that offer." I replied, but Ash had other ideas.

"I don't need any help." He said rudely

"Is that so? Fine with me, there's no way you'll beat Brock at the pewter city gym." she said as she stormed off.

"Abandon ship, I repeat abandon ship." I said and the rest of us left Ash alone.

We returned to the pokemon center to find our pokemon were healed."Here you go David, no more waiting, your pokemon are rested."

"that's great!" I exclaimed as I took my pokeball off the tray and pikablue lept on my shoulder.

"Oh, and next time you see Ash tell him his pokemon are ready too." Joy said

"I'll do that." I assured her. I decided to think of a new strategy, at first I thought it would be night before we challenged the gym, so they would be aware of my pokeproblem, but since it was the middle of the day, that wasn't an option. Looks like I'll take Misty up on that offer after all. I'd better go find her, oh wait, there she is. I walked over to her and began to ask nicely."Misty, can I pretty please with sugar on top borrow one of your pokemon." I asked in my sweetest voice. She smiled, but then her face clouded.

"How did you know I'm a gym leader?" She almost shouted.

"You forget, I'm form another Dimension. In my dimension pokemon is nothing more than a TV show, card and video game. But there are infinate dimensions, each one a little different, in this one, pokemon are real." I explained

"So there is a TV show about me and Ash and everybody else in this world?" She asked stunned

"Pretty much." I said coolly."No we don't have any super-advanced technology or powers beyond your wildest dreams. We're the same except the other dimension part."

"So do Jeffery and Joesph know too?" She asked

"I don't know, Jeffery probably does but all bets are off with Joesph." I said

"Which pokemon do you want?" She asked, changing subject.

"How about your starmie, I like it's shade of purple." I told her, she searched for the pokeball and opened it.

"Starmie, I need you to listen to David for a while, O.K?" Misty asked the water and psychic pokemon. It nodded and Misty recalled it.

"Thank you." I said as she gave me the pokeball.

"Your welcome." She said, returning the gesture. I rounded up the others and we headed to the gym. We got there and saw Ash or rather Ash's pokemon getting beaten senseless. Pikachu was getting his butt handed to him on a silver platter. Ash tried to shock the massive onix, but with no effect. Then Ash tried to recall pikachu, but the beams were deflected by onix. Ash broke and forfeited. We watched Ash head out with pikachu cradled in his arms. I climbed down and stood at the ready.

"Brock, I challenge you!" I declared

"Another dolt with a pikachu, this shouldn't take long." Brock remarked

"Ash might be hot headed, but he's no dolt. Besides, I'm not dumb enough to send an electric type against a rock/ground type." I remarked

"Good, maybe you won't be as easy as your friend." He coincided

"Well let's do this thing!" I said excitedly."Go, Starmie!" And I released the orb from my grasp. The purple pokemon stood at attention, ready for battle.

"Go, onix!" Brock ordered."You may go first." He offered

"Thank you, Starmie use water gun!" As I said this a strong stream of water was released from the tip of it's top limb. the jet connected and brought a roar of pain from the rock snake.

"Onix, use rock throw." he said calmly.

"Dodge and use hydro pump!" I said hurriedly, starmie's my only water type. I lose it and I'm good as defeated. The star shaped pokemon jumped and flew away from the attack, but a stray stone hit the tip of a limb, causing a little pain. It landed and fired off a stronger blast of water which hit it's head and brough it tumbling down.

"Onix, get up!" Brock shouted worriedly, it tried to obey but it's energy was gone and it fainted."You are a much better opponent that the last one, but you still have one more pokemon to beat before I concede defeat. Geodude, go!" Then a rocky ball with arms appeared."Geodude, use rollout!" And it set to rolling.

"Starmie, watch out and use swift while spinning!" I knew you can't dogde swift, so even if starmie can't aim it'll still hit.

"That won't do much damage." Brock said

"I know, but I'll take what I can get right now." The swift hit the geodude but didn't do much, as Brock predicted. Inspiration struck like a bolt from the blue."Starmie, use psychic to stop the rollout!" I said and the rock/ground pokemon froze."Now throw it down hard." Starmie complied and the geodude collided with the floor. The dust cleared and the geodude struggled up, but before it could do anything."Use hydro pump!" Leaving no chance of survival. It struck the right arm and it spun around and collapsed, defeated.

"It appears you are more powerful than your friend. I admit defeat." Brock said humbly

"I'm not powerful, my pokemon are. Sides, I only won because I had the better strategy this day." I said

"You did it!" Jeffery exclaimed

"I didn't think you had it in you." Said Joseph

"Gee dear brother, I would have hoped you had at least a little bit more faith in me." I remarked

"You have beaten me, take the boulder badge as proof." Said Brock handing over the badge.

"I got the boulder badge!" I exclaimed happily."It's late, we should go now, bye!" I said and we left. I think I'll find Ash. As soon as the others were out of view I changed to pikachu and ran following his sent. I eventually found him at a house with Flint, I went behind them and changed back."So this is where you got to. Hello Flint." I said.

"Hello, David. I heard you beat Brock." He said calmly

"You beat Brock!" Ash said in disbelief."How?"

"Easy, I took the opportunity that you blew off." I said and Ash face fell."I used her starmie and it was fairly easy."

"If you two are done, look." Said Flint impatiently. We looked as saw a house crawling with kids. Then the person I assumed to be the mom turned around to reveal.

"Brock!" Ash said shocked.

"I know how he feels, I just got out of a hellhole like that back home." I said. After that we went on a walk and talked about the circumstances."Ash? can you come back to the pokemon center for a bit, I need to show you something."

"Um, okay." He said

"After that, come to my shop, I have something for you." Flint said

"Okay, bye." Ash said and with that we left to the pokemon center. We arrived and found the room the others had gotten.

"Alright guys and gal, I had hoped to do this a little more dramatically, but... here goes nothing." I started

"Do what?" Misty questioned

"Well you know how I looked terrible a few days ago and said 'it must have taken more out of me than I thought'?"

"Yeah?" Asked Joesph

"Well your about to find out what 'it' is. Turn around, all of you." They complied and I changed into pikachu form."Pik pika." (Turn back round)

"What?" Asked Jeffery as the turned around."Where's David?" Then I started jumping up and down, pointing at myself.

"Who's this?" Ash asked, picking me up.

"PIKAPI pika chu pikachu pi pika!(ASH put me down now or else!) But Ash didn't get it."Pikachu pika pikachu pika chu chu!(Pikablue it's me David, pikachu tell Ash to put me down or I zap him)

"PIKA?"(WHAT!) Yelled both electric mice.

"Pikapi pika pikachu!(Ash put down the pikachu, now!)

"Pikachu pik."( Fine one zap coming up.)"PIKACHUUU!"(THUNDERSHOCK!) And Ash fell to the ground in a charred heap.

"Pik pikapi" (Poor Ash.) said pikachu

"You know, I don't like it, David hasn't wrestled me in awhile, maybe he's planing something." Said Joesph. Hey that gives me an idea, I'll jump up to Joesph then change back, thus I get my drama and my much over due dose of wrestling. I started to charge toward Joesph who was on one of the beds."Hello,little guy." LITTLE GUY? I'm your older brother! I pounced, then charged and everyone let out a gasp and I was satisfied.

"Who are you calling little guy?" I said triumphantly

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Ash shouted

"You just found out what 'it' is." I said with a smile across my face, but Misty wasn't so happy

"Your...your a pokeshifter?" Misty asked with a slight tremor in her voice. I knew how to handle this. I put on big puppy dog eyes and said.

"Your not scared, are you? You've traveled with us for two weeks, am I really that bad?" I said in an impossible to resist voice.

"No, no, it just caught me off guard." She said, regaining her cool.

"Try it and you get a fire punch in the face." I said turning around to Joesph

"Try what?" He asked innocently

"Try to catch me, that's what." I said

"Pikachu can't learn fire punch." Jeffery said.

"No they can't, but Blazeiken can." I told them smugly

"What?" they said in unison

"Allow me to introduce my other form, blazeiken!" With that I changed to my second form.

"Wait a second, if your a blazeiken and a blazeiken, that shouldn't even be in kanto, appears when you're supposedly using the bathroom. Dude, you pulled a Clark Kent!" Jeffery exclaimed.

"Yes I did, and speaking of punishment that reminds me, Joesph, remember what I said about making you pay for what you said." I said evilly

"Oh no, SPARE ME!" He begged

"What do you guys think, flamethrower or thundershock?" I asked

"I vote flamethrower." said Ash

"Ditto." Said Jeffery

"Thundershock gets my vote." said Misty

"I vote you let me off with a warning." Said Joesph

"It's settled. Prepare for pain." I told him as I shifted to blazeiken

"Blaze!" (Flamethrower!) and with that Joesph was burnt to a crisp.

* * *

Ash's POV

What a day, first I get beat by Brock, then I discover said gym leader was head of a large family, next I discover my friend is a fegin' pokeshifter, and now I'm going to meet Flint by the moonlight. What next, I am crowned king of the world."Hello Ash, I have a way to supercharge your pikachu."

"Really, that's great!" I shouted. We walked for a while an came to an abandoned building"What is this place?" I asked

"A hydroelectric plant, the water turns the wheel and makes the electricity, if you can hook pikachu up to it you might be able to give it a power boost." Said Flint

"Thanks, Mr. Flint!" I said excitedly"How do you know so much about pokemon anyway?" I asked

"I just got lucky I guess, yeah that's it lucky." He said nervously, but I dismissed it.

"Well pikachu, get ready to power up!" I said enthusiastically

"Pikachu!" (Heck yeah!)

"Of course, right now the river is dry." Flint said calmly and pikachu and I tripped over ourselves

"Then what did we come here for!" I demanded

"I have another idea." He told me and before I knew it everything was set up and I was on the wheel. I got the go ahead from Flint and started to turn the wheel. I turned for a while. Then Misty and David showed up.

"Hey, Ash wouldn't it be easier just to ask for my help instead of going along with this crazy power plan?" She asked

"Forget it, I'll win on my own without your help." I said stubbornly. At this she stomped off saying

"What do I care?" And she left

"Well failing that, let me help power up pikachu with my new found strength." He said, I considered that, I was getting kind of tiered, but I will be strong.

"No, I'll do this alone." I said

"Alright then, bye." He said, he took it better that Misty and left. I marched forward, giving pikachu a power boost. Then pikachu's power hit critical and the whole place blew up.

* * *

Ash's POV

Well, it's morning and time to battle Brock again. I burst through the door and proclaimed."I'm back!"

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet? You must start paying more attention to your friend." That got me going.

"We're ready for you this time, Brock!" I told him and pikachu sparked

"Ha, we'll see." He said calmly. We took our positions.

"Two pokeballs." He said

"Got it." I assured him

"I'll go first, geodude! Go!" He threw the orb and out popped a geodude.

"Pidgeotto, I chose you!" I tossed my own ball and revealed pidgeotto."Pidgeotto, gust attack!" and it started, but it didn't do much. The geodude was actually going after pidgeotto as if the attack had never happened."What?" I asked in confusion

"Bad strategy, don't you know flying pokemon are weak against rock types." he stated

"Ummm, I guess I forgot." I said and pidgeotto was pooped. "Pidgeotto, return!" And the bird returned to the ball.

"Are you giving up again, Ash?" Brock asked

"No way!" I replied "Pikachu, I choose you!" and pikachu sprinted out onto the battle field.

"The pikachu again, I feel sorry for it, being raised by such a weak pokemon trainer." Brock sneered

"Pikachu, now's our chance to show Brock how weak we really are." And pikachu let out an almighty bolt of electricity, it hit the geodude and caused an explosion. The dust cleared to reveal a roasted rock.

"Return, geodude." Brock said shaken."It looks like you've trained it better, but still it's no match for, onix, go!" And out came the rock snake pokemon. Pikachu was unnerved and started to let loose electricity randomly.

"Hey! Pikachu watch your aim!" I said, then the onix wrapped up pikachu again."Pikachu, give it a thunderbolt!" I yelled. The electricity was so powerful that even the onix felt it."Hang on pikachu, it's working!" I shouted.

"Onix, bind it!" Brock called futilely as pikachu continued to pump electricity. Then it stopped and onix was still standing. It started to crush pikachu like before. Then, just before I broke,"Onix, stop!" Brock commanded.

"No, Brock, I want to finish this." I said

"There's no point in continuing, I don't want to hurt your pokemon." Brock said, then something amazing happened, the fire sprinklers came on and onix roared in pain.

"Ash! Rock pokemon are weakened by water!" Misty cried

"Pikachu!" I shouted and he fired a blast of electricity that caused a lot of damage. The onix went down.

"Onix!" Brock cried worried for his pokemon.

"Pikachu, finish it off!" Then before I could finish I felt like Brock's siblings were preventing me from attacking.

"Ash, open your eyes!" Misty shouted, I opened them and Brock's siblings were on me.

"Stop it, all of you get off of him." Brock reprimanded."This is an official match and we're going to finish it no matter what" He finished, The children protested saying Brock loved his pokemon too much.

"Pikachu, return." I said

"What are you doing? We're going to finish this match!" Brock said angrily

"Those sprinklers going off was just an accident, winning the match because of that wouldn't have prove anything, next time we meet I'll beat you my way, fair and square." And I turned to leave. A little while out I apologised to pikachu for pushing him so hard.

"Pika chu."(I'm beat.)

"Sounds like you feel just the way I do." I said, then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey hey, wait up Ash!" I turned and saw Brock.

"Brock?" I said, wondering why he was here.

"Ash, you forgot this." He said and held out a badge.

"A badge for defeating a gym trainer? I can't accept that, I didn't beat you, I gave up." I said sadly

"Nah, I lost to you, you beat me in battle and being kind to all pokemon." Brock admitted

"But..." I tied to object.

"Too tell you the truth, I get more pleasure from raising pokemon than from making them battle. I don't care about being a great pokemon trainer, I want to become the world's best breeder, but I can't leave here because I have to look after my brothers and sisters. Ash I want you to take this and fulfill my dream! Will you do that for me?" He finished

"I will, and I'll do my best to deserve this badge." I swore as I took the badge.

"Brock, you go follow your own dreams." said Flint

"Flint!" I exclaimed, he took off his fake beard and hat. Underneath he looked a lot like an older version of Brock.

"My father." Said Brock with distaste in his voice.

"Hun, you mean your the good for nothing father that never came back?" I said rapidly

"That's right, it was me. I couldn't become the great pokemon trainer I set out to be and because I was such a failure I didn't want to show my face." Flint explained

"But why did you help me and not Brock?" I asked

"Because you reminded me a lot of my self at your age." He explained

"Is that really a good thing?" I heard David ask. We ignored him.

"That, and you didn't have a chance. It's time for me to take care of my family, you go fulfill your dreams and mine." He finished

"There are somethings I have to tell you." Brock said

"After all these years, I understand how you feel." Flint said."So I want you to get everything off your chest."

"Here." Brock said and gave his father a mini sewing kit."Susie always rips her dresses, so you'd better learn how to sow, and Timmy only eats cold spaghetti for breakfast, Tommy likes corn flakes for dinner." Brock rattled off.

"Slow down, slow down." Flint exclaimed."I can't wright that fast.

"Cindy sleepwalks, so you have to tie a bell on her wrist to wake her up, Liz never wants to take a bath so..." there I tuned out. Next thing I know it's night."Hey Ash are you sure it's ok that I go with you on your pokemon journey?" Brock asked

"Sure I'm sure." I said."The more the merrier, and it's good to have someone to talk to." I said

"HEY! What about us, what are we? Chopped liver or something?" David protested

"Yeah, that's it, chopped liver." I said absent minded.

"What about that girl that keeps following you?"

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT MY BIKE, ASH KETCHUM!" Misty yelled"I'M GONNA FOLLOW YOU UNTIL YOU PAY ME BACK!"

"I know , I know." I said, weary of the threat."Let's try to lose her!" I said and we started to run, all except David, who seemed content to watch.

* * *

**I just have one thing to say, I thought that it would be obvious that when I said psychicshipping I didn't mean LanceXSabrina. Well for those of you who were lost now you know. GOOD NIGHT! need sleep.**

**Signed Psychicshipping**


	9. Pokemon are aliens! Not

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Not much to say. Today's pokemon is clefairy.**

* * *

Ash's POV

"Mount. Moon, doesn't the name sound romantic?" Misty asked.

"The moon isn't romantic, it's the opposite, it's cold and heartless and unforgiving. To think that is romantic you'd have to be loony." David said darkly and we were taken aback. David is usually so warm and happy, to be this dark, some thing's wrong.

"People say that a meteor crashed into the mountain in prehistoric times." Brock said, we had gotten Brock up to speed on David and company. He took it well and hardly flinched.

"A meteor?" I asked

"Is it really true?" Inquired Misty

"The meteor's name is the moon stone." Brock informed us

"Now that's romantic, even you can't say it isn't, David." Misty said

"I can and I will, I stand by my last statement, the moon only heralds darkness, love and darkness are polar opposites." David said, then we heard a scream.

"Look, over there!" I exclaimed and we ran over to a man being swarmed."It's a bunch of zubat!" I said

"I'll take them." David said, a little too eagerly

"Pika chu!" (I'll help!) Said pikablue and David changed.

"They're attacking that man!" Said Misty as the pikachus got ready to engage

"Dexter, analyze!" I said as I held up my pokedex.

"Zubat, flying pokemon that have supersonic powers. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight." It finished.

"Not these zubat." I remarked

"This is no time to joke! That guy needs our help!" Misty shouted

"Pika pik" (Let's go!) "Pikachuuu!"(Thundershock!) And David let a ferocious bolt head toward the bats, but even though most of them left some remained.

"Let's finish this, pikachu! Use thundershock!" I yelled and pikachu fired another bolt which drove the rest away. I saw the bolts had hit the guy and I ran over."Are you ok?" I asked, then he jumped up and started to smother me in a hug.

"You guys are the greatest!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Really, it was nothing." I managed to get out.

"I'm talking super fantabulistic, I'm mean two thumbs up, way up, the best rescue I've ever had!" He yelled.

"Ecstatic little bugger, Isn't he?" David said, then pikachu zapped me and the guy. Then we both collapsed."Amusing, very amusing." David said a little evilly. Something is VERY wrong.

"They say, man's best friend is a pokemon, and with you two, I believe it." Said the man

"Who says that?" David questioned, but it went unanswered.

"I'm so moved, such friendship I thought I'd never see. When the zubat started attacking me, I thought I was done for, but who should arrive but my heroes, thanks to whom I am alive. I'M ALIVE! Thank you sooo much, thank you!" The man said

"He certainly doesn't look like the poetic type." Misty commented

"He should be tied up and have duck tape put over his mouth, or at least take away his sugar cereal and the sugar that he puts on the cereal." David said sarcastically."Now does anyone have a garbage bag? I need to puke."

"Did I mention how grateful I am?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, um so why were those zubat attacking you, mister?" I asked

*gasp*"Never call me mister, my name's Seymour, Seymour the scientist! Knowledge, research, I'm Seymour the scientist!" Seymour said

"I repeat, TAKE AWAY HIS SUGAR!" David exclaimed and the rest of us were dumbfounded. Then Seymour took us inside the cave.

David's POV

Great, it's starting again, I hoped when we came here it would stop. Last night I got no sleep. To most, this sounds like no problem, but to me, this is very bad. Before we came here I had just gotten a week of sleep for the first time in a year. For some reason, I wasn't able to sleep for more than 2 hours a day. Take that and make it wost, it lasted a whole year. We went to a psychologist and he prescribed me trazadone, a sleep inducing herb. It worked, but I don't have any here. Me plus no sleep equals my dark side arises. So now I'm really pissed off for no good reason.

"See? The cave is all lit up inside, somebody has strung these lights all through the cave. But the pokemon in this cave need the dark, these lights are upsetting them and making them confused." Seymour explained

"That must be why the zubat left the cave and attacked you." Brock said sensibly

"Look here, these paras are planting their mushrooms everywhere, and the hot lights are drying up these sandshrew. That's why I'm here, I'm on patrol to protect the mountain form the trouble makers that attack this cave." Seymour told us

"Trouble makers? Why would anyone attack a cave?" Misty asked

"I'm afraid it's because of the moon stone." Seymour sadly said

"Told you." I said to Misty."And I think I know who the trouble makers are."

"The moon stone?" Ash questioned

"Exactly, the moon stone is an awesome boulder, a million years old or even older, deep in these caves, the meteor hides, though no explorer has found the place. The legendary rock from space! We study it's fragments for many an hour and discovered it increases a pokemon's power. That is why the attackers are here, they've come for the moon stone, I fear." Great, he rhymes.

"The moon stone?" Ash asked again, as if he weren't clear on the subject.

"Ever since I was a little boy, I believed that pokemon came to earth from outer space." Seymour said

"Outer space?" We said at the same time.

"For some reason the idea doesn't appeal to me. Probably because that would mean I'm part space alien." I said with distaste for the idea. The others took this into consideration, but Seymour barged on.

"Yes, and where, you ask is the space ship that brought them to earth, it's in these caves, the moon stone." He finished

"Are you loony? The moon stone has to be less than a hundred feet in diameter to have been able to evade explorers for this long. A hundred feet would be way too small for a male and female onix, let alone all four hundred plus pokemon species." I said indigently.

"Sure is an origanal theory." Misty said, but I could tell she bought it about as much as I did.

"Don't you see? This means the moon stone belongs to the pokemon! We humans can't take it from them!" Seymour exclaimed, then he looked at Ash and bounced over to him."You agree with me, don't you?" Ash was too stunned to disagree. Then a pink pokemon lept past us.

"Looks like a clefairy." Brock informed us

"Clefairy clefairy."(unintelligible mutterings)

"It's so cute!" Misty said affectionately and Ash got out his pokedex.

"Clefairy, this impish pokemon is friendly and peacful, it is said to live inside Mount. Moon, although very few have ever been seen by humans."

"I've gotta catch it!" Ash exclaimed and I wasn't far behind, but Seymour had other ideas

"You can't!" Said Seymour and the clefariy got away."Sorry, but it's best if you just let it stay here, I hope you understand." We understood, besides, I could just catch one at Mount. Corenet. Then we heard a yell from the pokemon.

"Clefairy!"(Help me!) We ran towards the sound and discovered team rocket's meowth.

"It's meowth!" Ash said

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"We're looking for trouble makers like you!" Ash declared."So, it's team rocket causing all the trouble around here, what a surprise." He said sarcastically.

"We've gotta stop them before they cause more trouble." Brock said

"Trouble?" Jesse asked

"Make that double." James replied

_"To protect the world from devastation."_

_"To unite all peoples within our nation."_

_"To denounce the evils of truth and love."_

_"To extend our reach to the stars above."_

_"Jesse."_

_"James"_

_"Team rocket blasts of at the speed of light!"_

_"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" _James ended

"We're more than prepared, we're ready and willing!" I shouted.

"Don't you guys ever get tiered of saying that?" Ash asked, proposing a valid question

"Your just jealous, boy." Jesse said

"Cause we won't let you join us." James finished

"I'd never join up with you!" Ash proclaimed

"You put the lights in this cave, it's you fault the pokemon that live here are so confused!" Brock shouted

"What a shame." Jesse said

"How will we ever forgive ourselves?" James wondered mockingly

"We want to get our hands on the moon stone so we can power up our pokemon." Meowth said

"With the moon stone in our hands, nothing will stop us." Jesse stated

"We won't let you get away with it!" Ash shouted

"You want a rock? Take one of these and get lost!" Brock shouted

"Get lost? How rude." Jesse growled

"Let's teach them some manners." James said

"Ready anytime!" I hollered and I got ready to change.

"Keep an eye on Seymour and clefairy." Ash instructed Misty."Make a run for it when you get the chance."

"Right." She replied

"Ready or not." Rocket said together

"Koffing!"

"Ekans!"

"Go!" they said and I changed into blazeiken form

"Oh, a pokeshifter, a perfect prize for our researchers." Jesse declared. Great, now their after me personally, not just my pikablue. Can this get any worst? Oh no, I just jinxed us. Ash sent out butterfree, but Brock sent out a pokemon I had no idea he had, a zubat.

"A zubat!" Ash said surprised

"I caught it just before we entered the cave." Brock said

"Aw, I should of though of that." Ash bemoaned

"Koffing, smog attack." James commanded and the purple orb started spewing green gas and we were blinded. Or we almost were.

"Butterfree, gust attack!" Ash said

"Zubat, double team!" And together they blew away the gas.

"What's this?" James questioned before being enveloped by gas. Now I lept into action, time for a little kick ball.

"Blazeiken!"(Double kick!) And I jumped, letting energy flow to my legs and I flew toward ekans before it could hit butterfree. I connected and deflected the snake. But I was too late to prevent koffing from ramming zubat.

"Zubat hang on! Now use supersonic!" Brock instructed zubat. It let out super sonic sound waves toward the enemy. Their confusion caused them to attack themselves.

"What's the matter with you two weaklings?" James inquired

"Koffing and ekans are confused!" Brock exclaimed joyously

"Butterfree, use whirlwind!" Ash commanded and Butterfree obeyed."Blow them out of this cave!" Butterfree stirred up a ferrous wind that blew team rocket away.

"Team Rocket's blasting off!" They said as they left.

"We did it!" Ash yelled and Brock agreed."Hey, wait a minute, aren't we forgetting something?" Ash said, now that he mentions it I think there is.

"Yeah, some thing's missing." Brock concurred, then it struck us.

"Where's meowth?" They said together and we started to look for the others.

Misty's POV

"Oh no! Clefairy's running away!" I said and we gave chase.

"Clefairy, come back!" Seymour shouted at the fleeing pokemon. Then we heard another squeal.

"Clefairy!" I shouted in worry Then a pink puff fell on top of me, pushing me into Seymour and both of us into the river.

"All right, give meowth that moon stone." Team Rocket's meowth said and Seymour panicked a a little.

"Meowth, I'm sure we can work something out." He said hurriedly

"No, we can't." Meowth said nastily

"Not so fast, meowth!" I called and threw a pokeball into the water, and out came staryu.

"Staryu, swift attack!" I ordered and small star shaped projectiles at meowth. Of course, being a swift attack, it hit."Now use water gun!" The water blast hit meowth's mouth and started to fill him, he grew and grew until he blasted off."Bye, meowth, have a nice trip!" I called to the fleeting figure to the scratch cat pokemon."Staryu, return." I said, recalling the pokemon. Then the others showed up.

"Hey!" Ash called."Is everybody alright?" He asked

"The thought just occurred to me, but were are Joseph and Jeffery? I know they were with us when we entered the cave." David said with worry for his friend and sibling.

"Maybe they got lost in the caves." Seymour suggested

"That's probably it, I'll look for them with pikablue, the both of us in pokemon form should cover alot of ground." David reasoned, he changed and left with pikablue.

"Well at least we won't be bothered by meowth anymore." I said. The sun was getting low so we decide to eat. Brock gave zubat a brown pellet.

"What's that?" Ash questioned

"It's pokemon food, made from my own secret recipe." He told Ash."The ingredients are specially blended for each pokemon ."

"Hmm,how dose it taste?" Ash asked

"I've been developing it for years, I keep improving on the recipe, I'll make a batch for pikachu and pikablue." Brock said

"I'll try some." Seymour said and Brock handed him one."Hmm, not bad." He said

"Really? Let me taste." Ash said. He tried it, but he didn't like it.

"You might not like it, but the pokemon sure do." Brock said jokingly

"I wonder, would David like this?" I said aloud

"I don't know about his human form, but he should like it while he's a pokemon." Brock responded, then pikachu called Ash.

"What's up, pikachu?" Ash asked, and with that both pikachu and clefairy bounded off. We followed them until the moon was in the sky."Pikachu, where are we going?" Ash wondered aloud, they led us to another cave and we went inside. At the end a vast chamber opened up. At the side we saw our two missing friends.

"Hey, you two!" I called, they looked up and saw us.

"Hey, guys. We kind of got lost." Joesph said with embarrassment."Where's David?" He asked

"He went off to look for you." I said

"Great, now we have another AWOL." Jeffery said, then we heard a pokemon voice.

"BLAZE, BLAZEIKEN!" (Joesph, Jeffery!) We turned to see pikablue and David coming out of a cave.

"We're over here!" Jeffery called and David bounded over. He changed back and said.

"You found them first? I guess I should have stayed with you." He said, then our attention was drawn to the center of the room.

"The moon stone." Seymour said with awe.

"This feels like a dream." I said

"So, the moon stone legend is true." Brock commented

"Look, clefairy's doing something." Ash said and we looked at the pokemon. It put the stone it was holding next to the big rock. Then the lot of them started glowing. Next a lot of clefairy appeared.

"There are so many of them." I said in awe

"Clefairy, fairy fairy clefairy." (Thank you, you have brought me home safely.)

"I think it's saying hello." Ash said

"Yeah." Brock agreed

"Look at them!" I said and we watched as the pokemon danced around the stone

"Clefairy clefairy."(Moon stone, moon stone.)

"Amazing, these clefairy formed their own society, this is an incredible site." Seymour explained, then Ash saw pikachu chatting with clefairy.

"Hey, pikachu. So what's clefairy been telling you any way?" He asked

"You understand that?" Asked Seymour

"Of course I do, it's my pokemon. The clefairy collect all of these rocks and do the mocoraina." At this pikachu fell on his face and crossed his paws in a signal for 'wrong'. Pikachu grabbed clefairy and picked it up."The clefairy pickup?" Ash asked

"Pick up truck?" Brock asked, then I asked

"Raising?" And pikachu pointed to me."I got it! Sounds like raising."

"The clefairy like raisins?" Asked Ash

"If the liked raisins, they would be raiding grape farms, not collecting stones." David said harshly, then pikachu lept up and plucked Ash's hair.

"What rhymes with hair?" I asked

"Hair, hey how about prayer." Brock suggested and he hit it on the nose, because pikachu held up a sign with a circle.

"The clefairy pray to the moon stone!" Ash shouted and another 'O' sign went up.

"Is it because the moon stone fell from the heavens?" Asked Seymour to himself

"Maybe the legends are true, maybe the moon stone really did come from space." I said

"Well if it did come from space, there should be some tale tell traces of elements not found on earth or very rare, such as iridium. Iridium is rare on earth, but very common on asteroids." David stated, that's more like him, spewing knowledge that blows the rest of us away like it was common knowledge. Then Seymour burst into scientific song.

"Of course, It all makes sense!" He decreed

"What makes sense?" Asked Ash, dumbfounded as the rest of us.

"Outer space! Pokemon and the human race will ride the moon stone into space! First to the moon, then to mars, then together to the stars!" He Yelled

"I really need a weapon of some sort, not lethal, just something to hit people with when the ramble or get on my nerves. Eurica! I can use a staff! It's prefect, a good weapon to use in self defence, not lethal unless I want it to be, and the equivalent of a girl's mallet, only more graceful." David proclaimed.

"Stars, that's our cue." Said meowth way off time

"You guys don't know when to quit." Ash said as I stuck out my toung.

"You keep away form this moon stone or else!" Seymour said furiously

"Or else?" James mocked

"I think we've been threatened." Jesse said dully

"The moon stone belongs to the clefairy, not to you trouble makers, move along." Seymour stuttered

"What's that unusual sound?" James asked

"It's his knees knocking." Jesse said with a hint of a laugh

"Sounds like a wimp." Meowth said

"I'll show you!" Seymour called and ran towards the villains

"Seymour!" Ash called after him, but it was too little too late. He ran forward and was tripped by meowth and fell on his face.

"Ha! Did you have a nice trip?" Meowth asked meanly

"My glasses, I can't see a thing!" Seymour shouted

"Oh! Seymour." I cried

"That wasn't fair." Ash said letting steam build up.

"All's fair in a pokemon battle, boy." Jesse said

"Enough talk!" James proclaimed

"I agree!" Ash said."Let's go, pikachu!"

"Let's triple team them!" David yelled before he changed into pikachu.

"Onix, lets go!" Brock commanded. The two snakes regard each other and the three pikachu jumped on top of the rock snake pokemon's head.

"Let's show them that size doesn't matter, ekans, underground!" Jesse stormed

"Koffing, smokescreen!" James ordered and we were blinded by the fumes. Then Ash threw out pidgeotto to clear out the gas.

"Pidgeotto, use whirlwind attack!" Ash said through his coughing fits. The bird did it's job effectively, but Team Rocket was gone! David changed back and said

"I'm sorry. I jinxed us, I thought how this couldn't get any worse earlier. Now the inevitable getting worse has come to pass."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked

"The moon stone is gone!" He yelled. We looked and discovered he was right.

"Team Rocket stole it!" I shouted

"The match was just a trick so they could sneak away with it." Ash fumed

"Well what are we waiting for? After them!" David urged

"Alright, onix, follow them underground!" Brock instructed and onix dived into the dirt. We ran for the exit to try and catch Team Rocket. David change into blaziken and ran far ahead of us. That's something new I learned about blazeiken, they're fast little devils. We saw onix derail Team Rocket's sled and David use an attack I'm not familiar with on meowth."Nice work onix, now wrap them up!" Brock told the huge pokemon.

"Koffing, counter attack!" James shouted and the pokemon launched itself at the huge rock snake and they collided, drawing a roar of surprise from onix. The koffing fell out of the sky and was half buried. Then to all our surprise, onix fell too.

"Onix.." Brock said

"Hey look." I said as I spotted something

"Seymour!" Ash shouted at the man coming out of the hole. Then the clefairy came out with him. They gathered around Team Rocket and they raised their arms.

"Clefairy clefairy clefairy."(Metronome metronome)

"What are they doing?" James asked confused

"Waving their fingers." Jesse said in disbelief

"This way and that way." And then we all started to move our heads side to side with the fingers.

"I'm getting dizzy." I said in a monotone.

"This is an attack the clefairy use called metre nome. I've never seen the clefairy use it before, who knows what will happen." Seymour said in tune with the wagging fingers. The wagging finaly stopped and then, BOOM! All the clefairy blew up in a fiery blast. Everything was scattered and on the wind I could make out Jesse saying

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Wow." Ash said, the first one to speak. Then shards of the moon stone came down and the clefairy stared to evolve.

"The clefairy are.." Brock started

"Evolving." I finished and Ash whipped out his pokedex.

"Clefable, an advanced form of unique pokemon are among the rarest pokemon in the world."

"The power of the moon stone did this." Seymour said in amazement. Then after a long while the pink pokemon gathered all the bits and resumed their prayer."I've decide to live hear, with the clefariy." Seymour said out of the blue."It's been my life's dream to find the moon stone, some day I will travel to the stars with the clefairy."

"Wow." I said

"When you do visit outer space, I hope you'll remember to send us a post card." Brock said jokingly. As the sun rose we bid Seymour and the clefairy and clefable good-bye. But I'm going to grill David about his attitude yesterday.

* * *

**Before I close tonight I want to ask you guys and gals something, where did you find my story? If you found it in a community, please tell me. I've opened my pm so I'm easier to get a hold of. Good night all.**

**Signed, Psychicshipping**


	10. Clash of water and fire

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Hello all! I want to take a moment to appreciate all those hits you have given me, over 300! Today's pokemon is magikarp.**

* * *

Ash's POV

"David, I demand an explanation for your behavior!" Misty shouted

"All I have to say is, it's starting again." He replied

"What's starting again?" Misty asked confused, but Joesph got it.

"Say it ain't so." Joesph pleaded

"Will you two start making sense?" Misty asked angrily

"Well, before we came here, I had sleeping problems. I couldn't get more than two hours of sleep a day. To make matters worse, this affliction lasted a whole year." David said

"A whole year!" Brock exclaimed."That's impossible."

"I wish, but I didn't collapse form exhaustion. I pretty much survived on adrenalin." He said

"It also brought out his dark side, At the rear end of the year, he was comparable to Darth Vader." Joesph said

"Thankfully, we finally found an herb that allowed me to sleep. But we don't have any here." David finished. Then a look of deep thought came over him." Hey, Ash, can I borrow butterfree tonight?" He asked

"Why?" I asked

"I think I know why." Jeffery said." He wants to use butterfree's sleep powder to make him fall asleep, correct?"

"Right on the money." David replied."Now, onto the next town, cerulen city!"

"Cerulen? We can't go there!" Misty said

"Why not, that's where the next gym badge is." I told her

"Ash, you don't want pokemon from there." She stuttered."Trust me."

"Why not?" I asked

"Because they're all..." She started

"All what?" I questioned

"Very scary ghost pokemon." She finished

"That's great, I always wanted a gastly." David said."Or maybe a mistrevious." At this Misty deflated and I started to laugh.

"Nice face, Misty." I said and continued on my way to cerulen.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute, how about vermillion city? It's right by the water and there are lots of neat pokemon and you can watch all the giant yachts going in and out of the harbor and there's a little park way up on the hill where you can sit and watch the sunset that's so romantic." She finished

"One question, have you lost your marbles?" David voiced what I was thinking

"It's much nicer than that old cerulen city." Misty said, Then David said something in Misty's ear and she fell silent.

"Ok, let's go." I said

"Really?" Misty asked

"Yeah, to cerulen city." I finished with a smile, she fell flat and we continued walking."I've gotta get more trainer badges, Brock and since there's a gym in cerulen.." I trailed off.

"Yeah, makes sense to me." Brock said. After a few hours of walking we made it to cerulen.

"So, this is cerulen city, eh, Brock?" I asked

"Pretty nice place, isn't it?" Brock replied

"Hey look, that's weird. Misty's not following us." I said

"She really didn't want to come to cerulen." Brock observed

"I wonder why she hates this place." I wondered aloud.

"She doesn't hate this place, rather something in this place." David said cryptically.

"Ah, we'll never figure out girls." I said simply

"Better men than we have tried." David agreed, then we stumbled upon a crowd and police cars.

"Police, wonder what happened." I said

"Yeah." Brock said and we ran toward the crowd.

"Excuse me, but do you know what happened here?" I asked a bystander

"Some burglars broke into the store last night." He informed us

"Burglars, hun?" I said in wonder

"What do you know about buglers?" Said a female voice."You guys look very suspicious to me." Said a green hair person who looked like Officer Jenny.

"Suspicion must run in your family, your sister said the same thing." David said dryly

"If you've met my sister-in-law, you must have had some dealings with the police." Said the Jenny suspiciously

"You know, the only reason we met her was because she's just as over suspicious as you are." David said crossly

"That's what they all say." She said waving hand cuffs in front of us.

"We just got into town, we saw the crowd and decided to check it out." Brock said

"The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime!" She declared

"They say a retired police officer trusts nobody, I know what they mean now." David said acidly."Now, understand that we didn't do it, you will put down the cuffs and stop accusing us without proof. Anyway, you can't arrest us without reasonable evidence or a court order." David said smartly. But she still didn't buy it, then I had an idea. I held up my pokedex and it rattled off my id.

"Yeah, and I was the leader of the pewter city gym." Brock said holding up a badge

"Well, that's evidence enough for me, I'm sorry I was suspicious. Now I'm suspicious of my sister-in-law, she has weird taste in friends." At this David slapped his forehead in disgust.

"Excuse me miss, but since I'm new in town, maybe we could get together tonight and you could show me around." Brock said

"Alert, we have a Brock attack, man the battle stations." David said in my ear, I caught his drift and watched the development.

"Well, I'm not off duty until past your bed time, and I might even have to work round the clock to catch these burglars." Ouch, score one for her.

"What exactly did they steal?" I asked

"That's the strange part, they didn't take any money, just a giant vacuum." She replied

"Maybe some crazy neat freak stole it." David joked, then She told us to move along and we went to sit on some benches in the park.

"Good thing I had my pokedex and you had that badge." I said

"Yeah, shouldn't you be heading to the cerulen city gym?" Brock asked

"Don't forget me." David said."Since I won first at pewter, you can go first Ash."

"Yeah, hey Brock, do you have any inside info on the gym leader?" I asked, Then Brock looked surprised."I just want to find out as much about him before we have our match. Know yourself, know your adversary and you will have the key to victory." I said

"Don't you mean her, and I think you know quite a bit about the gym leader." David said mysteriously

"Well Ash, I can't give you any information." Brock said

"Why not?" I asked

"I'm a gym leader too, after all, I can't tell you out of respect, you understand of course." Brock said

"Alright." I said and we started to head to the gym.

"I have some stuff I need to check out." Brock told us

"What stuff?" I inquired

"Just stuff." He replied and started to leave.

"Bye." I called after him. The rest of us started to look for the gym. When we saw it there was a huge dewgone on the front. We entered and saw there was a show going on. We decided to watch. There were three girls, one with yellow hair, one with blue, and one with pink. They jumped off the diving board in sync and splashed into the water.

"Must be a aqua ballet." David remarked

"I thought this was a pokemon gym." I said, the show finished and we went down some stairs and found ourselves in an aquarium, then the swimmers came down the hall.

"Can anyone say airhead?" David asked sarcastically

"Hello?" I asked timidly

"Sorry, but if you want an interview, you have to ,like, call our manager." said the one with the pink hair

"No, it's not that." I said

"We don't do autographs." She said

"It's not that either." I said again."I really just wanted to know if this is a pokemon gym." I said

"It sure is." Said one of the girls

"Well, I'm looking for the gym trainer." I told them

"Your looking at them." One of them said and they struck a pose."We're the gym leaders here." Said the blond one

"We're the sensational sisters." Said the one with pink hair

"We're world famous." Said the one with blue hair

"Asked and answered." David said in an undertone, but I didn't hear him ask anything.

"But what's with all that swimming?" I asked

"It's, like, our hobby and our fans love to watch us preform." Said the pink haired one

"We pool our talents to make a big splash." Said the one with the blue hair, making a lame joke. We all went up to the pool and I declared my challenge.

"I challenge all of you!" I told them

"We don't feel much like battling anymore." said the blond one

"What do you mean?" Ash asked outraged

"We just got beaten three times in a row by kids from this nowhere place called pallet town." Said the blue haired one

"Not again." I said to myself

"It was just one defeat after another, my eyes were spinning from all the losses." Blue hair said

"We had to, like, practical rush all our pokemon to the pokemon center." Said Blond hair

"This is the only one left." Said pink hair, enlarging a pokeball and out came a goldeen.

"You mean all you have is a goldeen?" I asked in disbelief and it was recalled

"If it would evolve into seaking, we could use it. But all it can do now is horn attack." said Blue hair

"So, like, there's no point in battleing." Said blond hair

"Now instead of having matches, we have time to make ourselves look more beautiful." Said pink hair

"I know what you want." Said blond hair, she clapped her hands and called."Seel." And the said pokemon appeared form the water."The cascade badge, this is what you want, right? So you can have it." She finished

"What do you mean we can have it! You are the gym leaders! You are supposed to at least battle with whatever pokemon you have. Not just give away badges like they're going out of style!" David said outraged

"Take it, a badge is a badge." said blond one and seeing I wouldn't get a battle form them I decide to take the badge.

"Stop right there!" Exclaimed a female voice, I turned and saw Misty.

"Misty?" I asked in confusion she jumped down and said.

"Alright, Daisy, if you don't want to battle them, I will." She said to the blond one, whose name was Daisy.

"What do you mean?" I asked still more confused

"I am the cerulen city gym trainer, too." She explained

"Now do my cryptic clues make sense?" David asked smugly, some how he had known.

"I'm the fourth sensational sister." She said

"There are only three sensational sisters." said pink hair."And one runt." She said meanly

"So, little sister, it's a surprise to see you back so soon." Daisy said

"That little girl with the big mouth who said she'd never come back until she was a great pokemon trainer." said blue hair."Wasn't that you?"

"I guess I did say something like that when I left." Misty admitted

"So that's why Misty was so dead set against us coming here." I observed

"Misty, you left here pretending you wanted to become a pokemon trainer cause you couldn't compare with us, cause we're obviously more talented and beautiful that you are." Said the pink hired one, pushing her luck.

"THAT wan't the reason!" Misty shouted

"Well then I guess you came back because, like, you couldn't make it as a pokemon trainer." Said Daisy

"It wasn't my idea to come back here, the only reason I'm here is because he wanted to come." Pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Well, he's totally not someone I would chose for a boyfriend." At this point I collapsed and was stunned out of my wits.

David's POV

So, the tradition begins. Everyone we meet will assume Ash and Misty are together, I for one, agree with them 100%. They just won't admit it to themselves.

"If I battle him, it'll prove I'm not a quitter and I'm just a good as you three!" Misty shouted at Daisy

"Well, you are the only one of us that have pokemon that can battle." She said

"Alright, Ash, are you ready to rumble?" Misty asked eagerly. They took up their positions and got ready."I wasn't planning to challenge you until you paid me back for my bike, but this is as good a time as any!" She called."To get the cascade badge, your gonna have to beat me!"

"It'll be my pleasure." Ash said and he looked to pikachu."How many pokemon?"

"Two agains two!" She replied

"You got it. Pikachu, go!" And Ash launched him but he wouldn't go."Pikachu, what are you doing?" Ash asked him and pikachu pointed to Misty and shook His head."Are you saying that you don't want to battle against Misty?" I asked and pikachu answered affirmative."Well, I guess it's okay if you don't want to battle a friend." Ash said and I started to worry that pikablue would have a similar problem, so I devised an insane plan that only a mad man would consider.

"Your a pikapal, pikachu!" Called Misty

"Thanks alot, pikachu" Ash said as he got out a pokeball."Butterfree, I chose you!" And out came the butterfly pokemon.

"Well in that case, Misty calls, staryu!" And the starfish pokemon materialized.

"Butterfree, tackle it!" Ash commanded and the pokemon went on the attack.

"Staryu, counter attack!" Misty ordered and the water pokemon spun at butterfree.

"Butterfree, dodge!" And it flew out of the way and butterfree continued the pounding of the starfish pokemon.

"Staryu, water gun!" And the pokemon lept into the water and started the attack. It landed, but didn't do much. Then the water pokemon lept out of the water and fired short bursts of water and butterfree just dodged.

"Use stun spore now!" Ash said and butterfree flew over the staryu and it was paralyzed.

"Oh no, staryu looks like it's in real pain." Misty said

"It dosen't even have a face, how can you tell?" Ash asked

"Because I'm sensitive to others feelings." She replied

"Oh yeah, and I'm not?" Ash asked

"Staryu, wash it off." Misty commanded and the pokemon fell into the water."yay, too bad you didn't know that stun spore doesn't work if you wash it off in water."

"She think she knows every thing. Butterfree, sleep powder." Ash said and the same thing happend with the stun spore except it was a blue powder.

"Tackle it from under water." Misty ordered and the pokemon lept in and out of the water, only a few attacks hitting."If I can get butterfree under water, I win, because water pokemon always have the advantage in the water, ha ha ha ha!"

"Pikachu, your supposed to be on my side." Ash said riled, then staryu hit butterfree and the butterfly fell into the water."Butterfree, return!" And the red light shot out and absorbed the pokemon. He replaced the pokeball and out came pidgeotto.

"Oh yeah, staryu return!" Misty countered and replaced staryu with its evolved form.

"Pidgeotto, whirlwind it away!" Ash told the bird, the strong winds were too much for starmie, so it jumped into the water and tackled pidgeotto."Strike back with wing attack!" and the bird hit the water pokemon with a well placed hit. It came back with a vengeance and Ash ordered pidgeotto to attack with at gust. The wind overpowered the purple pokemon and it crashed into the wall, defeated. Then the whole building shook. Team Rocket burst through the wall.

"Sorry to break in on you like this." Jesse said

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." James started

_"To protect the world from devastation."_

_"To unite all peoples within our nation."_

_"To denounce the evils of truth and love."_

_"To extend our reach to the stars above."_

_"Jesse."_

_"James"_

_"Team Rocket blasts of at the speed of light."_

_"Surrender now or prepare to fight."_

_"Meowth, that's right."_

"The water pokemon have the advantage." James stated

"But if we steal that water away.." Jesse started

"The pokemon are ours for the taking." James finished

"And meowth knows just how to do it." Meowth told us

"What are they trying to prove?" Asked The one with blue hair, then Team Rocket started to suck up all the water in the pool.

"A massive vacuum. Team Rocket were the robbers who broke into that store back then!" Ash said, putting two and two together.

"Our swimming pool!" Daisy cried

"They're sucking it dry!" Misty declared

"That's our water!" Said the one with pink hair

"Right, I should give it back." Meowth and he turned the hose on us and started to blast water.

"We've gotta protect the pokemon!" Misty shouted

"Like, what about my hair!" Said the blue haired one, then meowth reversed the hose and it stared to suck up everything, including me! Then I heard pikachu get caught up in the tide. I was caught by tweedledumb and tweedledumber!

"Pikachu use thundershock!" I heard Ash called, this is going to sting unless I go pikachu. So I went pikachu just before I got shocked silly, though it still stung. It certainly got Team Rocket's attention. They were sucked up and blasted through the other end of the hose and said their trademark yell.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" I was relived, until I noticed the vacuum was still on! Both pikachu and I were sucked in and the forced back out, pikachu landed in Daisy's arms, I on the other hand landed on my head.

"Pikaaa."(Owwww) Misty heard and looked over in my direction.

"Sorry, David. I was too caught up watching pikachu's decent." I changed back to give her a piece of my mind.

"You will get _no_ mercy from me." I said darkly."I will crush you like a bug and obtain the badge."

"Hey, we never got to finish our match, Ash." Misty commented

"Yeah, and I was just about to beat you." He said

"What?" Misty asked, caught off guard

"You could say your match was postponed on account of drain." Said Misty's sister with the blue hair.

"Oh hardy har har, my sides are splitting." I said sarcastically

"I wanted to win." Misty pouted

"I guess I'm not going to get that cascade badge." Ash said sadly

"Wrong, we're giving this badge to you." Daisy said, holding up a badge.

"How come he gets the badge?" Misty asked

"Pikachu is the one who, like, totally saved us all, and if he used pikachu from the start, there was no way your water pokemon would have won." Daisy finished

"Aw man." Misty said

"Take the badge, Ash, you deserve it." Daisy said

"Gee, thanks." Ash said appreciatively."I'll take it!"

"Now, what about your battle, David?" Asked Misty

"Easy, just watch." I said and changed to blazeiken. I lept over the pool and pulled out the hose and jumped through the hole in the wall to retrieve the platforms. I changed back and said.

"There, now the pool is ready for my battle." I said

"He's right, Misty." Daisy said

"Fine, I accept you challenge." Misty said and we took our positions

"Hey, do you mind if I do something first?" I asked

"What?" Misty replied

"This, I want to overcome the fire type's greatest weakness, the water. So I want to battle in my blazeiken form, but first I want to get accustomed to the water." I said

"Okay." Misty gave her consent and I changed and jumped into the pool. I was fine for about a second then it hit me. I burst from the water screeching.

"BLAZEEEE!"(OWWWWWW!) And I landed on a platform in pain.

"My brother's gone insane!" Joesph said with glee and I spouted some fire into the air to signify the threat. I was going to roast that brother of mine.

"Alright, Misty calls out staryu!" And the pokemon came out, I nodded my head to signify she should go first.

"Alright, staryu use water gun!" And I let the blast hit me dead center, I cringed in pain but wouldn't let it break me.

"Blazeiken!" (Skyuppercut!) I charged up the attack and headed to the starfish pokemon. I hit the center of it and it was thrown back into the water.

"Staryu, stay down there, he can't get you as long as you under water!" Misty shouted, oh no? I lept into the water and felt the burning sensation, but did my best to ignore it. I saw the staryu sitting at the bottom of the pool, unaware of me. I tried to say something, but it came out as bubbles. The double kick went throught thought. The unsuspecting pokemon was wounded, but not defeated, yet. It surfaced and so did I.

"He has, like, a will of iron." Said Daisy from the side lines, but the water was taking it's toll. My energy was depleted, so I decided to finish it off before it could recover and attack.

"Blaze!"(Flamethrower) and the attack hit, I didn't do much damage but it did it's job. The pokemon fainted and Misty recalled it, face red with embarrassment.

"Misty calls out, starmie." And the evolved form of the pokemon I just beat came to play. I fell to one knee in exhaustion, but I wasn't ready to give up. I knew that if she called out the pokemon's psychic attack, I was through."You're a fire and fighting type, right?" Misty asked, but I wasn't going to give her that.

"He is!" Joesph yelled, traitor. As such he got a flamethrower in the face for his treachery and he was going to get a lot worse than that later. Misty got a grin on her face and called out that fatal attack.

"Starmie, use psychic!" And my mind felt like it was getting torn apart. It stopped but it robbed me of the energy I had left. I fell to the floor of the platform, defeated. I got up and lept over to the challenger's position before changing back.

"Good going, but I still have an ace up my sleeve. Hey, pikablue, will you battle?" I asked and pikablue thought it over. It was taking awhile so I decided to bribe him."If you do, I'll get you something I think you'll love." I said and pikablue's ears perked up.

"Pika pikachu?"(What is it?)

"You'll see when I give it to you." I said mysteriously, I was planning to get him a bottle of ketchup.

"Pika pichu!"(I'll do it!) And with that he lept onto a platform.

"Alright, let's get started with a quick attack!" I said and he ran toward and hit the starmie."Good going!"

"Starmie, use water gun!" Misty commanded

"Dodge it!" I shouted and pikachu lept and the attack scarped his underside."Alright, now let's go in with a thundershock!"

"Watch out!" Misty shouted and starmie went into the water.

"Now redirect it into the water!" I said and Misty's smile disappeared and the whole pool was electrified. The hurt starfish pokemon lept up onto a platform.

"Starmie, use recover!" Misty said smugly

"Oh no you don't! Pikablue, THUNDER!" I called, it was a long shot, but if it hit if would mean instant KO. I prayed the stars were in alignment, and sure enough it just scratched the tip of it, but the electricity was redirected into the water and psychic pokemon. It was still recovering and so the attack did enough damage to KO it."You did it, pikablue!"

"I can't believe it, one of my pokemon got beat by a fire pokemon." Misty said in awe

"Good.. match." I panted out,"Now after I get my badge, I have a certian little brother I need to utterly destroy for his treachery." I said

"That was, like, amazing." Daisy said." And now for your badge." She said, giving me the cascade badge.

"Thank you." I replied and took the badge."I got the cascade badge!"

"You earned it." Misty said

"Now, Joesph, you have a date with a thunderbolt." I said and changed into pikachu and he stareted to back away.

"Now David, don't do anything hastey." But it was too late, I had fiered off the bolt and it hit."YEowch! That hurt!" He said as I changed back.

"That's the point, ding dong." I said and we went outside. Just before we left Misty's sisters offered a few words of advice.

"Misty, you just go right on trying to be a pokemon trainer." Said the pink haired one."You might as well be good at something, cause you'll never be stars like us."

"You keep that up and you'll be seeing stars." Misty said hotly

"Chill out." Said Misty's blue haired sister

"Misty, be careful, you know how you are." Daisy said

"Yeah." Misty said

"Hey, Guys!" Brock called, running up.

"Yo, Brocko." Ash said back to him

"How'd it go, you two?" He asked me and Ash

"See for yourself." Ash said holding up his badge

"It went great! I beat a staryu with my blazeiken form!" I cried joyously

"Well, let's get going." Brock said

"Right." We agreed

"Your not leaving without me!" Misty yelled

"Misty, your not going to be a sore loser, are you?" Ash asked

"I didn't lose anything to you!" Misty shouted back

"Well, I'm the one who got the badge." Ash retorted

"What, you know you lost with butterfree!" Misty countered

"That was just round one, we made a great come back." Ash said

"If Team Rocket hadn't burst in, I would have destroyed you!" Misty replied

"Your lucky they showed up, you were about to lose." Ash Yelled

"Lose..." And I let their argument fade away.

* * *

**Well, next time we head into a forest. This is where David will get his staff he was talking about a chapter back. It will accompany him through his travels and serve him loyally.**

**Signed, Psychicshipping**


	11. AJ's powerhouse

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Hello, I've been moving fast, haven't I? Three chapters in just over one day. This chapter's pokemon is rattat. Now on to the story.**

* * *

David's POV

"Where are we going again?" Ash asked

"How many times do I have to tell you, vermillion city. It's got a luxury cruise ship that I'm dieing to see." Misty replied

"We won't have time for sight seeing." Ash said firmly

"I've heard there's a really great gym in vermillion city." Brock said

"Well, while you decide where we're going, I need to find something." I interjected

"What?" Joesph asked

"Well, remember back at Mount. Moon how I said I needed a staff?" I asked

"Yeah." Joesph said uncertainly

"I was serious, so now I'm going to find a stick that I will carve into said weapon." I finished."Okay, bye." And I changed into blaziken and left to find a stick that would work. I searched for a long sturdy branch. I had to find one that was the right size, not too small. I'm not worried about it being too big, I can cut it down to size. I searched for a little while and found a dead tree with just what I needed. I cut down the branch and headed back to the others, only to find Ash in the middle of a battle.

"Pidgeotto, finish it!" Ash called as the bird rammed into a rattat, knocking it out.

"Rattat!" The boy cried and Ash declared himself the winner.

"That's number ten!" He declared

"You're a really great pokemon trainer." The boy said

"Well, I guess I was pretty good." Ash said showing off his badges

"Wow, you got badges." Then I arrived in view."Wow, what's that?" The kid said in excitement as he held up his own pokedex.

"Speices unknown, there are some pokemon yet to be discovered." It said

"Wow, an unknown pokemon, I want to catch it!" Oh joy, I'm gonna have to beat up his pokemon."wait, all my pokemon were beaten by you." He said to Ash. I'm saved from having to beat up his pokemon

"Um, actually I think it has a trainer." Ash said

"How do you know?" The boy asked

"Just look how powerful it is." And the boy gave up and left. But I knew he would tell his friends about me."You should visit AJ." And he pointed the went in the direction and found a fortress.

"Wow, sure is big." I said and we noticed a sign that said 98 wins and 0 loses

"He has ten times the wins you do Ash." Misty said to get his goat

"I go for quality, not quantity." Ash stormed

"Are you my next victim?" asked a heavy southern accent

"Make that two victims." I said to the guy who could only be AJ.

"You must be the wild pokemon trainer." Ash said

"That's my job, but beating chumps like you is my hobby." He said and we entered the arena, then a butterfree flew down and picked up AJ's pack.

"What's in the backpack?" Ash asked

"The wild pokemon that I just caught, there's a whole bunch more in the tent." AJ informed us

"Hey, can I see them after the match?" Ash asked

"Sure, if you want." AJ said. I elected to go first."So, which pokemon are you going to chose for my 99th win?" We stepped onto the battle field."You may think your hot stuff kid, but your not in the pokemon little league anymore." And he tried to intimidate me by cracking his whip at my feet."After I win a hundred matches in a row, I start competing for badges."

"Well, Ash and I both have two gym badges." I said."We didn't wait for a hundred wins, because that is a fragile goal, one loss and it's done." I said

"Did you buy those badges, or steal them? Either that or you competed in loser gyms, where were they? Failure city or whimpsville?" At this Misty and Brock got mad.

"What do you mean, loser gyms?" Misty questioned

"Hey, David, pulverise this guy." Brock said

"Let's get started then, sandshrew, go!" AJ said."You'd better chose wisely."

"I chose myself." I said and AJ looked confused, then I changed and he looked shocked.

"Sandshrew, go!" AJ commanded and it ran at me and hit me in the chest. It's a small, but strong little sucker.

"You're not going to take that sitting down are you?" Misty shouted, no I'm not.

"Blaziken!" (Skyuppercut!) And I launched the attack, then at a crack of the whip sandshrew dug underground."Blazi blaziken ken."(Where are you sandsrew.) Then I felt the ground underneath my feet give. I put all of my jumping power to the test.

"Dang, where are you going?" Joesph yelled so I could hear, I was about 25 stories up and still climbing. I peaked at about 28 stories and started to come down. I knew the ground type devil was waiting for me to come in range. Sure enough

*crack*"Sandshrew,go!" and it lept up to met me.

"Blaziken!"(Blaze kick!) And I hit it like a soccer ball. Now, normally, I would have been scared to be so high. As a blaziken, on the other hand it felt natural to be so high. The fire type attack didn't do much damage, but it kept me from getting majorly hurt. We landed at the same time.

*crack* "Go!" and it charged me again, I tried to dodge but it still hit. The monster packs a punch, but two can play at that game.

"Blazi!"(Fire punch!) And I covered my fists in fire to deliver my own punch.

"You know that won't do much." AJ scoffed, neither I or the sandshrew were willing to give up. I wish I knew solarbeam, note to self, buy solarbeam tm.

"Blaziken!"(Double kick!) and I landed the attack twice and it looked like it was a critical hit.

*crack*"Sandshrew, go!" and I hit me in the head.

"Blaziken."(That hurt.) Then I felt new energy pump through me. Flames erupted form my wrists and extended about three inches.

"What's that?" Jeffery cried

"His blaze ability has kicked in, it boosts his attack power when he's in trouble." Brock said, the new energy made me giddy.

"Blaziken ken."(you're in trouble.)"Blazeiken!" (Flamethrower!) And out came a very powerful blast of fire.*Crack* and the pokemon hit me in the head again, and the world went out of focus for a few seconds. Sensing the weakness in me the sandshrew hit me again. I fell to one knee and started to pant heavily.

*crack*"Alright, finish him!" And the blow came from the rear and I collapsed."That's win 99!" He declared

"Good match." I said weakly

"Now, what about you?" AJ asked to Ash

"Um, not right now. I need to be going soon, so I don't have time for a battle." Ash said, obviously scared after my defeat

"Alright then." And AJ went into the tent, then we heard AJ shout something.*Crack* "It's time for some serious training." We ran into the tent and saw sandshrew jump into the water, then it jumped out spinning"Get back in the water."*crack*

"Knock it off!" Ash yelled as he tackled AJ into the pool.

"Ohh, water!" I exclaimed and jumped into the pool as blaziken."BLAZIKEN,BLAZIKEN!" (IT BURNS, IT BURNS!)

"That will never get old." Joesph said happily

"Yeah." The others agreed, then The sensation calmed down a little and I began to swim.

"What do you want now? A swimming match?" AJ asked Ash

"You're hurting sandshrew!" Ash said

"Mind your own business, I don't need any armature teaching me how to teach me how to train pokemon!" AJ snapped." Sides, your friend seems to agree with me." As I did another lap, trying to keep the burning sensation at bay. It became easier with time. Ash saw something on sandshrew and asked.

"What's that, a straigtjacket?"

"Straitjacket? It's a strength intensifier." AJ informed him

"Who created it?" Brock inquired

"I did, it's my own secret weapon for unleashing a pokemon's powers." AJ told him, here I got out of the pool and started to work on my staff. I used my claws to whittle it down, then when it was the right size I would get some sand paper to smooth it. I will also get a quiver to hold it in."Now back in the pool!" AJ told sandshrew

"But sandshrews are weakened by water!" Ash shouted

"I know that ."

"You'll hurt it."

"Sandshrew, dive!" And the pokemon came down gracefully and jumped out of the water, spinning like a top."Good work."

"The water doesn't weaken your sandshrew?" Brock asked in disbelief

"You're looking at the only sandshrew alive that can withstand water." AJ said proudly."Sandshrew, pick up your pacing!" And sandshrew rolled up and three rattat started passing it around.

"Hey wait, I thought you said pacing, not passing." Ash said and pikachu held up a pillow."I said padding, I mean passing." Ash said."Why are you so tough on sandshrew?" Ash asked

"I have to be tough, but I don't ask any more of sandshrew than I do of myself." AJ said

"But you don't go nearly as hard on your other pokemon."Ash countered

"That's because sandshrew's the first pokemon I ever caught. I'll never forget that moment, we promised to do whatever it took to become the greatest pokemon trainer of all time. Nothing would stop us from reaching our dream, no matter how hard our path. Enduring fierce storms and raging winds. We've sacrificed every thing to achieve our dream, and it was worth it, we're an unbeatable team." AJ declared

"I'd like to see you say that to Lorelei, her ice types would wipe you out." Said Joesph

"What your doing is wrong, a great trainer should make friends with their pokemon." Ash said stubbornly."Don't you have anything to say about it Brock?"

"Your pokemon are all in great shape, what kind of pokemon food do you use?" Brock asked, this wasn't what Ash had hoped for.

"My own recipe, come on, I'll show you." And AJ showed us his food supply."To get the results I want, I have to carefully monitor the pokemon diet. Of course the recipe's a secret."

"Of course, you know I mix my own pokemon food too, which reminds me, David will you try some?" Brock asked me, I looked up form my work and walked over to him."Here, I mixed this just for you." And he handed me a small bag. I sniffed it, I smelt like bananas and chocolate. Or at least that's the closest reference. I tasted one and an indesctriptable taste filled my mouth, I can't describe it but it was good. I continued to eat the rest of it.

"I don't know how you can eat it." Ash said

"It's because he's a pokemon at the moment, and so he has pokemon tastes." Brock said, then a bell rang.

"All right you wimps, you get a fifteen minute break." AJ said

"Hey, David, what do you think of AJ's methods." Ash asked in desperation, I gave him a thumbs up."Aw, come on!" Then he turned to AJ."Can't you see your pokemon are totally wiped out!"

"You better belive it, in this gym we live by the rule, no pain no gain. But judgeing by your stuffed pikachu, you don't live by any rules." AJ remarked

"It's not a stuffed pikachu! Take it back! Hey, did you hear me? I said take it back!" Everybody back in the pool and they started to struggle in the water.

"Why do you keep hanging around here? Aren't there other trainers you can annoy?" AJ said just as the bell rung again."Time's up, back to work, all of you! Hey, where's sandshrew? That's weird, what's your pikachu doing?" AJ asked

"Pikachu! David, can you get pikachu free?" I started to head over when AJ said.

"No need." And he undid the restraint

"Pikachu, you're okay!" Ash said

"Blazi blaziken ken." (Way to go pikachu.) And he shot me a look.

"Pikachu, did you see sandshrew?" AJ asked

"Pika."(Nope)

"You haven't? Sandshrew, where are you?" AJ called

"Maybe he ran away." Ash said

"What are you talking about?" AJ demeaned

"The way you treat your pokemon, I'm surprised they all haven't run away." Ash said smugly

"Sandshrew and I have been together for a long time."

"Yeah, I know, but when sandshrew saw how well pikachu and I got along it thought 'I deserve better, I'll find a trainer who will treat me like Ash treats pikachu'."

"SANDSHREW WOULD NOT BREAK THE PROMISE WE MADE, NOT AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, NOT JUST BEFORE OUR HUNDREDTH VICTORY!" AJ exploded."Now move it, we've gotta find sandshrew." Then Ash started a rally, if he doesn't stop soon, I'll fire punch him.

"You've all had enough of AJ and the way he pushes you around, haven't you? Well you don't have to put up with it anymore, because you can all come with me! Anyone who's coming with me raise you hand!" And all the pokemon ignored him, but I raised my hand." Oh ha ha, David. I didn't mean you and you know it."

"You see what happens when you try to start a mutiny in my gym? My pokemon are all loyal!" AJ shouted

"Then where's sandshrew?" Ash shrewdly asked, then sandshrew burst through the floor and hit Ash.

"See, Ash? AJ has a hard crunchy outside, but a soft nuggaty center." Jeffery said

"How could they possibly pick him over me?" Ash asked

"AJ is tough, but as you can see, he cares deeply for his pokemon." Brock said wisely and Ash saw sandshrew licking AJ.

"Wow, he really does care about his pokemon." Ash said

"Pikapi chu." (Ash look.) And We saw meowth on the floor.

"So, it must have been Team Rocket who stole sandshrew." Brock said and Ash picked up meowth by the tail.

"Wake up!" Ash said and meowth scratched his face

"Hey, were am I?" Meowth asked."What's going on here?" Then we all cornered meowth."How am I gonna get out of this mess?" Meowth asked himself, then

_"Prepare for trouble."_

_"Make it double."_

_"To protect the world from devastation."_

_"To unite all peoples within our nation."_

_"To denounce the evils of truth and love."_

_"To extend our reach to the stars above."_

_"Jesse."_

_"James."_

_"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."_

_"Surrender now of prepare to fight."_

_"Meowth, that's right!" _

"So, these are the creeps that stole my sandshrew?" AJ said

"That was an unfortuant mix up." Jesse said wagging her finger

"We have no interest in your 2nd rate sandshrew." James said

"2nd rate?" AJ asked starting to get angry.

"We only pokemon we want are the pikachu and the pokeshifter." Oh joy, they remembered me.

"You can keep all those other wimps." James airly added

"Wimps are they?" AJ screeched

"That's it..."Ash started but AJ cut him off.

"I'll take care of this. Nobody insults my pokemon and gets away with it, please step outside." AJ dropped the hint that things were about to get ugly. We went out side and AJ stood across the field from Team Rocket."Team Rocket has insulted our gym, we'll answer them with our 100th win."

"A hundred?" Ash asked

"Just as sandshrew and I promised." AJ replied

"Your small talk will cost you big time." Jesse said calling out ekans.

"Your turn, koffing!" James called

"Sandshrew, go!" And he ran out onto the field and doged the attacks and curled himself into a ball.

"Ekans, bind it!" Jesse ordered, but sandshrew slipped out and ekans ended up with a knot in the middle. Ekans was out.

"Koffing use sludge attack." James commanded and sandshrew deflected the attacks by spinning."Don't just stand there, meowth!" And meowth did something. He started to play with sandshrew like a ball of yarn.

"Stop fooling around!" Jesse yelled

"I'm just biding my time." He said and bit down on sandshrew, and broke all his teeth. He shouted something about his teeth and AJ struck.

"Sandshrew, use fissure!" I knew it was a one hit KO move."Go sandshrew, drill into the ground until it cracks!" Then He made contact with the ground and every thing froze. Then a massive fissure opened up in the ground. Finally, Team Rocket went running off in fear.

"We did it sandshrew, we finally reached victory one hundred." AJ cried

"You deserve it AJ, hope to see you at the pokemon league." Joesph said

"Now we can start earning gym badges." We went to the entrance and AJ said a few words and we parted company.

* * *

**Well, work on the staff has commenced. I appreciate any and all reviews. The challenge still stands, no one has guessed the meaning of my pename, but I will give you a clue. It gets easier to guess after the chapter about the first movie.**

**Signed, Psychicshipping**


	12. visions of the future

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**The plot thickens at the end of this chapter. This chapter's pokemon is swellow.**

* * *

David's POV

"I think we all need a little break, why don't I just throw a little something together." Brock said as he assembled a fancy table and food in seconds, needless to say, we all sweatdropped."Ah, there's nothing as satisfying as a cup of 100% cerulen coffee."

"COFFEE!" My bother, Jeffery and I shouted and sang.

"C-O-F-F-E-E coffee is not for me. It's a drink that some people wake up with, that it makes them jumpy is no myth. Slaves to the coffee cup, they can't give coffee up!" And we finished

"Where did that come from?" Misty asked

"We were all in choir together, the teacher taught us the song." I answered

"How about some prune juice?" Brock asked

"I think I'll pass." Ash said

"Ditto." The rest of us agreed

"How about some herbal tea?" Misty asked

"You've got to be kidding." Ash said dryly

"I have an idea, Ash do you still have that hot chocolate that your mom packed?" I asked

"Yeah, why do... oh I get it, that's a good idea." Ash said

"Of course, the key ingredient of all those beverages is water, and lucky for us I have a healthy supply of Mount. Moon spring water." Brock informed us."And for the delicious snack, I have ze delicious french crapes." Brock said in a fake french accent.

"Don't mention anything french in front of Misty!" I said, but it was too late. She got sparkles in her eyes and said

"I love french things, they're so romantic, aren't they?" Then Ash started to crunch on something."All that crunching is ruining my romantic day dream!" She cried after hitting Ash on the head with a mallet.

"If he hadn't stopped you, I would have." I said, getting the mallet on the foot as I tried to dodge.

"By the way, I can't cook crapes and I can't boil water if I don't have a fire, unless David feels up to holding a fire for that long." Brock told us

"Sounds tempting, but I'll pass." I said and we began our hunt for firewood. Ash and I were beaten to the punch as the others voted to do other things before we could.

"Here firewood, here firewood." Ash called

"Ash, we are looking for firewood, not a lost pokemon." I said scathingly, then we saw a light.

"Hey, a fire!" Ash said

"Let's go!" I agreed, as we got closer we saw a kid being picked on.

"Hey, leave that kid alone!" Ash cried."What's going on here?" He asked

"There's nothing going on here, mind your own business." Said one of the kids

"Yeah right, and one of my forms is a pidge." I said sarcastically

"There's no room in our pokemon school for losers who don't even knows pidge's evolved state." Said another

"I don't know about this school of yours, but if it's turning out students like you, I'd have to say the standards are pretty low." Ash shot back as he helped the boy up.

"That's right Ash, you tell them!" Misty's familiar voice rang

"Misty." Ash said

"You'd better stop bullying that kid, or you'll have to answer to us, right you two?" Misty rallied

"Stay out of this, Misty. Leave it to me!" Ash said

"Your right Ash, there's no reason for all three of us to get into a fight." Misty said

"Your on you own, Ash." I bailed on him

"It's very brave of you to take all five of them on by yourself." Misty said and Ash got the picture."We'll be on the side lines, cheering you on, waiting to drag your carcass away at the end." I had a huge grin on my face.

"GO ASH!" I called

"We don't fight." One of them said

"Fighting is for cave men." Said another

"What about a mental battle?" I commented

"Those are acceptable." Said yet another

"We'll see you back at the tech. Joe."

"OK." Joe said, Ash was about to say something but I got their first.

"Let it go Ash." I soothed him

"Who do they think they are?" Ash asked

"So, those are the infamous tech students." Brock said

"Tech students?" Ash inquired

"Pokemon tech, I think it's short for pokemon technical, a school for pokemon trainers. I know I had a flier here somewhere." Misty answered as her started diging through her pockets."Here it is."

"A pokemon school in the middle of no where?" Ash asked and I agree, it doesn't make much sense to me. Then I noticed pikachu playing with the treadmill. He hit a button that started the machine and fell onto the tread and started running. Then Brock leaned on another button and sped up the tread. Finally he fell off and got big hurt eyes, he recovered and started to pant very hard. Pikachu kicked the metal object and started to hop on one foot in pain. The fog cleared and we saw the school in front of us.

"Oh well, I guess tomorrow they'll make me a snowman again." Joe said

"Do they treat you like that all the time?" Ash asked

"My friends are just trying to help me." He replied

"You call them friends?" Joesph said in disbelief

"With friends like that, who needs enemys." Brock said wisely

"But they helped me learn that pidge evolves into pidgeotto at level 18, it learns whirlwind at level 21, wing attack at level 31, as it's level rises it learns more tricks. After evolving into pidgeot, it can fly 1200 meters at speeds of up to mach two." Joe rattled off

"I don't get it, if you knew every thing about pidge, why didn't you just answer them before?" Ash asked

"Some times I pretend I don't know all the answers, because if I do they just make the questions harder, but I have to stay at pokemon tech. My mother and father worked hard to save money so they could sent me here. You see that guy over there? He's an upper class men, the classes are so hard here, some students are held back for many years. Every body's too ashamed to go home with out getting a diploma. That guy, he's in the beginning classes, like me." Joe told us

"Your a beginner?" Ash asked

"Beginners have the same qualifications as some one with two badges. Intermediate have the qualifications of four badges, and advanced have the same qualifications as six. If you graduate, you can enter the pokemon league." Joe finished

"Why would any one just sit in a seat all day, when there's a wide world to explore?" I asked dumbfounded

"I don't know. That guy over there is so much older than everyone else, nobody helps him." Joe said

"What do the teachers say about this kind of help?" Asked Misty

"They don't even know about it, or if they do, they pretend not to." Joe answered

"Well I for one think this is a violation of student rights that must stop immediately, if not sooner." Ash declared."I want to meet the student in charge of this system and see that it stops!" Joe dug out a picture

"It's a girl?" Misty asked

"Oh yeah, you're right about that." Ash agreed

"She can violate my rights any day." Brock said

"What about you David?" Joesph asked trying to trip me up

"No comm..." Then I got to thinking."You can't hold stuff like that over me, I can turn into two powerful pokemon and mom's not around to protect you." I said with an evil grin."Time for some payback." And I changed into my blaziken form.

*gulp* "Don't do anything I'll regret. Bulbasur, save me!" And out came the seed pokemon, it caught one sight of me and ran after her trainer.

"Blazi blaziken ken blazi."(Don't worry, I'm not after you.)

"Bulbasaur."(OK, see you.) And bulbasaur moved away to watch. I caught up with my brother and pounded him mercilessly. When I was finished I changed back and said.

"yes, she is hot, but I'm not about to let some pretty face rule my life like I'm her drone." I said and Misty gave me a beaming look.

"Good for you!" She exclaimed."Hey, if you hate the way she teats you, why do you carry her picture around?" Misty asked

"I hate the way she treats us, but love the way she looks." Joe said

"Alas, another victim of testosterone overload." I said sadly

"Unlike some girls who teat you bad and look even worse." Ash said dumbly

"WHILE YOU TWO ARE SLOBBERING OVER THAT DOPE PICTURE, I'M GONNA FIND THIS LITTLE WITCH AND STRAIGHTEN HER OUT!" Misty yelled and she stalked off to the school. We followed her to a hall where she was deciding which way to go. Then Joe lead us to the girl.

"Giselle always here by herself. Even if you beat her in a fight, it won't matter to her. At the tech it's your skill as a pokemon trainer that counts more than and one battle." Joe informed us

"That's what I'm hoping, cause I've got two badges." Ash said holding them up.

"But Giselle is the top begginer student, that's better than three badges." Replied Joe."Even though I'm at the bottom of my class, I'm still better than some two badgers." Ash was about to say something when Misty pushed him out of the way.

"Wait a second, I learned how to be a pokemon trainer at the cerulen city gym. Are you saying you can beat me?" Misty challenged

"Ah, cerulen city, water pokemon." Joe said

"How'd you know?" Misty asked

"I always beat it in the simulator." Joe said as his weepinbell beat the starmie in one hit.

"What is this?" Misty demanded."A simulation's one thing, but this is real life. Let's battle!"

"You'll be sorry." Joe warned and we headed to the battle area.

Ash's POV

"What do you two have to battle for?" I asked

"Butt out, Ash." Misty said."I have the cerulen city gym's reputation to defend. I'm gonna defend it. Misty calls starmie!" And out came said pokemon.

"To bad your water pokemon can't beat my plants, alright weepinbell, let's go!" Joe said and the grass/poison type appered.

"I'll teach him about pokemon, starmie, go!" and starmie went on the attack with a water gun that blew away the opponent.

"What, but weepinbell is strong against water pokemon." Said a confuised Joe

"True, but there's one thing you didn't know, your opponents form the cerulen city gym has much more experience battling." Said A beautiful girl I recognized as Giselle."You should have known that, your an embarrassment to the whole school."

"But Giselle..." Joe started but David cut her off, I barely paid any attention because of her beauty.

"So, your the girl that thinks she can do whatever you want because you pretty, well I'm here to beat you so bad you mend you wicked ways."

"I'm the top student in the beginning class at the most exclusive prep school in the world, pokemon tech, it is said that others aren't blessed with my beauty, my talent, and my humble attitude. People call me a star, but I'm just Giselle." She finished

"Excuse me while I barf. What humble attitude? And I could beat you in my sleep." David said with contempt.

"I want to continue to help my classmates be the very best they can be, but to teach each other, respect each other, and ensure the pokemon of tomorrow. But you're a weakling, you'd better get stronger, fast, before you know it, all the students will turn their backs on you for good." Giselle snapped

"Hold on, I want to battle you!" David said

"Alright, I accept." and we headed out to the pool

David's POV

"Chose your pokemon!" Then a very alot like the doctor from Doctor who.

"Na, I think I'll chose myself." I said somewhat like the doctor

"You don't mean..."

"I do indeed." I clicked like the doctor."Get ready for a battle you'll never forget." And I changed to pikachu.

"Alright." She started then she began to ramble, the last part I caught is."They make great pets for girls." SHE DID NOT JUST CALL ME A GIRLIE POKEMON! SHE GOING DOWN!"For you, this should be more than a match, cubone go!" A ground type, dang this won't be easy."Cubone use Leer." And it sent me a scary look

"Pika pikachu."(You don't scare me.) And I rebuttal with a silly face. We walked closer to each other then.

"Cubone, bone club, now." I felt a hit on my head that hurt alot.

"Pikaaaa.(Owww.) Pika pikachu!" (that wasn't nice!)

"Cubone, boneberange!" And it threw it's bone at me and it hit. THAT HURT!

"David! throwing that bone is a cheap way to win." Ash said sticking up for me

"Well, that's cubone's spacial attack, it's authorized by the pokemon league and it's perfectly legal." She said

"It's still a cheap move." Ash said defeated, then just as I was recovering my senses another boneberange hit. THAT STILL HURTS! Well if she's going to play dirty, so can I. I ran up to the other pokemon and dodged another attack. I attacked every part of his body with bites and scratches. Then I turned around his skull helmet and the attacked boomeranged back and hit him and it started to cry.

"I lost, don't cry cubone, come back. You'll be okay now. None of the textbooks ever mentioned winning by anything other that electricity, but then again, it also doesn't mention pokeshifters." Giselle said

"Pikachu!"(Victory!) And I held up two fingers in the 'V' sign, then smoke filled the area.

"Oh no, it's not..." Ash began

_"Allow us to reintroduce ourselves."_

_"To protect the world from devastation."_

_"To unite all people within our nation."_

_"To denounce the evils of truth and love."_

_"To extend our reach to the stars above."_

_"Jesse."_

_"James." _

_"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."_

_"Surrender now or prepare to fight."_

_"Meowth, that's right."_

"I've heard of Team Rocket, you're the ones who got the worst grades ever on the entry exam, how about your team VS our team?" Giselle asked

"Two of us against all of them?" Jesse squealed

"But the rules say one on one!" James cried

"Bad guys don't play by the rules. Get them!" Giselle said simply, In the most embarrassing defeat yet, Team Rocket was beaten by the pokeballs alone.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Later that day we saw a romantic montage with Joe and Giselle.

"See, why can't you and I be like that Misty?" Ash asked

"Hun, I'll tell you exactly why. BECAUSE HE DOESN'T OWE HER A BIKE!" Misty shouted

"So, maybe we'll battle again some day." Giselle said

"I sure hope so." Misty replied

"Me too." Said Ash and we left. We traveled for about an hour more than stopped to sleep. I got butterfree to put me too sleep with a sleep powder. I dreamed a wonderful dream, about flying and doing the impossible. In the mist of this dream, things took a turn for the worst. I woke up in a meadow with the others, it was the middle of the day and we were eating lunch. Then a Dargonite flew down and delivered a letter for Ash and I. It was a challenge form someone on new island. We went to the dock, but a storm arouse. Ash, being ever hard headed let out his water pokemon to swim him there and I did the same along with some other trainers and my traveling buddies. We made it to the island and were greeted by a Nurse Joy, but she didn't look herself. We were lead inside and I felt a strong presence, then she announced the arrival of her master. Then a tall, lavender, feline pokemon, it lowered itself. To novices to the pokemon game, it looked like a twisted mew. But I knew better.

"Mewtwo." I whispered and he turned and stared me in the eyes and I felt my soul grow stone cold.

_Interesting, a pokeshifter with great potential. I will bend him to my own will. _As he said this, I knew this couldn't be good for me. He started to form a large ball of psychic energy. It grew to my size and he launched it at me. It made contact and my mind was destroyed by the pain. Then, I woke up shivering like a wet dog. Somehow I knew it was my future and that though scared me to the core. I didn't want to know what he had in store for me, but I knew it was only a matter of time before I discovered.

* * *

**Spooky, I'm shivering just writing it. But this gives you a view of the future. I won't update for a while, maybe a week or so. After all I did just pumping out four chapters in two days, I think I deserve the break. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Signed, Psychicshipping**

P.S. I don't know why but the call of Doctor Who came to me as I wrote this chapter.


	13. time to train hard

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**_SAVE ME! _The plot bunnies are attacking! They have my mom. They said unless I start writing again, they'll steal my lunch money and underwear! They have instructed me to make this chapter's pokemon bunery. Also I need guesses for the pen name contest.**

* * *

Misty's POV

We were sitting around the campfire and it was a warm morning, but David was trembling.

"David, what's wrong?" Jeffery asked

"I don't know, but I've only seen that look on him once before. It was the incident that caused his fear of spiders. I don't know what could inspire such terror in him." Joesph remarked

"I can only tell Joesph and Jeffery. Come with me, you two." David said solemnly and they went with he into the woods. Now I, never being one to let a mystery go unsolved, followed. We came to a small clearing and I hid in the bushes."Alright, first I want to tell you something. You know how you sometimes call me a psychic, like when I finish a sentence or predict what's going to happen next?"

"Yeah." They said together, and I do as well.

"Well, with each passing day, I'm more and more convinced you might be right." David said bluntly

"How so, big bro?" Joesph asked

"Well, last night I had a nightmare, no, a prophecy. I dreamt about a tall, humanoid, feline. Any guesses who?" David questioned

"No, I have no clue." Joesph said and got a smack to the head.

"And you call yourself a pokemon fan." David said in contempt." How about you, Jeffery?"

"I see the face, but can't get the name." Jeffery said and David sighed

"Later, we will have a pokemon cram session. The pokemon I am describing is Mewtwo." David said plainly. I know what a Mew is, but what is this Mewtwo?

"MEWT..." They shouted until David put his hands over their mouths.

"Shut up! We're not that far from camp." David hushed them

"Why are you having dreams about Mewtwo?" Jeffery inquired

"More importantly, what happened?" Joesph asked

"Well, I was asleep and the next thing I know I wake up in a field with the rest of you, something tells me this is a dream, but I can't gain control. Then Ash was engaged in a pokemon battle. A dragonite flew down a delivers a letter for the two of us. It is a challenge issued by someone on New Island and Ash, being Ash makes us pack our stuff and head out to the island. Once at the dock a terrible storm came and Ash pushed on, thus dragging the rest of us along. We made it and were greeted by a Nurse Joy, but she wasn't herself. She lead us and some other trainers inside. At this point I got a headache. Then Joy announced Mewtwo's entrance. He began to explain his plan, then he looked at me and me headache intensified. He said

_'Intrsting, you are a pokemon morpher, and also you have great potential. I will bend your will to mine own and you will help me rule the world.'_

Then, he charged up a ball of psychic energy and shot it a me and I dodged, this went on for a while, then I was worn down.

_'What? Why do you stop?'_

"I know that I can't beat you, and a good pokemontrainer knows how to accept defeat with dignity." I said

_'Very well, I was hoping you would put up more fight, but I shall end you existence and replace it with a greater purpose.'_

And withthat he shot one final ball of energy and I was enveloped in pain and everything went black." David finished his story. I was stunned, how could this be real? But by the looks of his friends, they knew he spoke the truth.

"We can't let that blowhard do that!" Jeffery proclaimed

"You may be annoying, but I don't want you to die." Joesph said softly

"We have to train you and your pokemon hard as we can!" Jeffery cried

"My thoughts exactly." David said

"Let's start right now." Joesph said, this is the perfect time to tell the others. I rushed back to camp to relay the news and they both took it differently.

"WHAT! That can be right! How do we know that he's not lying." Ash said, trying to deny what he knew the truth

"You can't fake a face like the one he had this morning. And besides, we've all called him psychic at one time or another, what if we we were right?" I said

"I agree with Misty, no one can fake something like that look he had. We should help him train as much as we can." Brock said

"I think this is stupid." Ash said, not happy about the revelation

"I think I should draw up helpful things we can do. I can make spacial pokemon food for him and his pokemon." Brock suggested

"I can help too, fire is weak to water, so I can help him train in that area." I offered

"Pik pikachupik."(I wanna help David.) Pikachu said

"Then it's settled, we should start preparation, we can train him while we walk." Brock said

"How are we going to help him without being conspicuous?" I asked

"He won't be happy you spied on him, but for his own good we have to tell him we heard and want to help." Brock said, then David tore into the camp.

"WEEDLE EVOLVED!" David proclaimed happily showing us his newly evolved kakuna, on cue my bug phobia flared up.

"Keep that bug away." I said

"Fine, what are you doing?" David asked

"What makes you ask?" I said innocently

"Ash is over in a corner, huffing and puffing, something happened." Then David looked me in the eye, I got the sneaking suspicion he knew I spied on them. Thus enforcing the idea he actually _is_ psychic.

"Well, Misty heard you and the others talking..." Brock started but David cut him off

"You mean spied on us." David said

"Yeah, well anyway, we want to help you train as much as possible." Brock finished

"Well, fist thing I can think of is I need to catch more pokemon. Two won't cut it, a dark type would be a good thing." David said, switching into a strategy mode.

"Since when did you started acting like a genaral?" I asked

"Back home we had a war game, and David totally owned everyone with strategies while the rest of us used force." Joesph explained

"I have a great military mind, but I don't plan to be in the army. I plan to use my great strategic mind for video game greatness as well as pokemon." David said

"Well, let's start looking for a good pokemon to catch." I suggested

"Wait, we can do that while walking, I want to get to the next town." Ash said

"Then let's go!" David said and we headed out. We walked for a while then David got a idea."there are lots of pidgey, so I should catch one." And with that he ran to a tree and started climbing. He was hidden by the leaves, then.

"PIDGEY!" (IT"S A MONSTER!) David lept out holding a bird and it was trying to get away. But David had other ideas.

"Pikablue, use thundershock!" Withthat, both he and the pidgey were cooked."Pokeball, go." He said and tossed a pokeball at the fallen pokemon. It wiggled for a long time, then it stood still."I caught a pidgey!" David proclaimed happily

"Couldn't you have saved yourself some trouble by morphing, then going after the pidgey?" I asked

"I could have, but I'm in training. That means I have to go the extra mile in my mind." David replied

"Pika pikachupik!" (Go David!)

"Alright, pidgey come out." And out came the little bird.

"Pidgey?" (Where am I?)

"Pika pi pikachupik."(Your with David.)

"Pidg?"(Who?)

"Pik pika pikachu."(Your new trainer.)

"Pidg pidgey?"(Can I peck him?)

"Pi!"(No!)

"Hey, pidgey, come here and rest on my arm." David said and it did as told. David started to stroke it beneath the head, the bird seemed to enjoy it and David seemed to know what he was doing.

"When did you become so good with birds?" Joesph asked

"I've always been fascinated by the peregrine falcon, so I wanted to train one. That lead me to learn a little falconry." David said

"Alright, I have two questions. One, what is a peregrine falcon? And two, what is a mewtwo?" Brock asked

"OK, A peregrine falcon is a bird back home. It has black feathers in back and it has light tan underbelly with black dots. It's about the size of a murkrow and is a bird of prey. It is the fastest thing alive, it can break 200 mph in a dive easy." David told us

"How do you know so much?" I asked

"I went study crazy on my 5th grade final project." David informed us

"What about a mewtwo?" I asked

"First off, it's Mewtwo. As in proper noun. There's only one, so that means it's a proper noun. Second, he is a genetic copy of mew." There I asked a question

"Don't you mean clone?"

"No, I mean genetic copy. The word clone is misused, to be a clone means you basically are the thing you got cloned from. Say you had a clone, the Misty clone would act exactly like you, except with another body. A genetic copy on the other hand, just has to be grown from a seed cell from another animal. Other than that, it has no limits. It can have a completely different personality and it can be blue. As long as it was grown from a seed cell, it's a genetic copy. Not a clone, there has yet to be a clone as far as I know." David lectured

"What? I only got half of that." Joesph said, my thoughts exactly.

"Hey, let's go this way!" Ash called

"Shouldn't we stay on the main road?" I asked

"This is a short cut!" He replied

"Alright, but if you get us lost..." David let the treat hang, and so we followed Ash. After almost two hours of walking we knew we were lost.

"ASHTON KETCHUM! You've gotten us lost, not for the first time, and most certainly not the last! When we get to a pokemon center, I'm gonna fix that sense of direction the hard way!" David chewed him out good

"YEAH, you just had to go your way." I added

"I had to go this way? Your the one who told me to go this way." Ash retorted

"Yeah, well I'm tired, let's rest." Joesph said and we took a break. Just as we sat down Ash spotted something.

"Oh wow, a pokemon." And out came the pokedex.

"Oddish, this pokemon is typically found roaming the forest, scattering pollen as it walks around."

"I'll catch it." Ash said

"Cool it, hot head. If anyone gets that pokemon, it's David." I said

"No, no, I'm fine. I just caught pidgey and I don't want to push my luck." He said slightly embarrassed

"Well, someones gonna catch it." Ash said, just then a bulbasuar ran up in front of the oddish. Then Ash got all water eyed."WOW, it's a bulbasaur!"

"Bulbasaur, it bears the seed of a plant on it's back from birth, the seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure weather to classify blubasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasuar are extremely tough and are hard to capture in the wild."

"That bulbasur is mine! Butterfree, go!" And butterfree took a battle stance."Butterfree, sleep powder!" And it unleashed an attack it was very familiar with. But the pokemon blew it back in the bug's face, causing it to fall asleep. Then, just as butterfree was tying to regain wakefulness, BAM! Thanks for flying headbutt air. The two grass-type fled into the forest."Bulbasuar... IT'S NOT FAIR! I wanted it" On that note Ash ran after them with us not far behind. We came to a bridge over rapids."I bet there are bulbasuar all over this place!"

"But, where is this place?" I asked

"I can't find this bridge on my map." Brock said

"I have a sneaking suspicion we're at the wrong place at the wrong time." David said just as a gust of wind snapped the ropes. I was holding onto Ash, Joesph was holding on to me, and Jeffery was holding on to him. Brock and David were on their own. Then Brock slipped and fell.

"BROCK! GERONIMO! DON'T WORRY, I'LL SAVE YOU!" David yelled going after him in blaziken form. They crashed into the water and were washed away, but David put up a great fight against the current, but the water weakened him too quickly.

"ASH, YOU HAVE TO PULL US BACK UP, IT'S OUR ONLY CHANCE!" I screamed

"WHAT SHE SAID!" The other two agreed

"I CAN'T!"

"YES YOU WILL, JUST PULL AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" After more encouragement of that type we were safe.

"Fhew, I'm totally wiped out." Ash said, panting like the rest of us.

"We can't rest now, we have to find Brock and David." I said

"Right!" And with that we took off down stream."Hurry up!" Then I fell into a hole

"Genius!" Joesph exclaimed

"How'd you get down there?" Ash asked dully

"I fell in, how else?" I shouted

"You could have climbed in." Jeffery remarked

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" I shouted."What's a trap doing here anyway?"

"It seems pretty strange." Ash remarked

"Just help me out!" I called

"This is just not our day." Ash said

"I could have told you that." Jeffery remarked. I eventually got out and we continued, until we got caught in a NET of all things.

"Hey, how'd we get up in a tree?" Ash asked

"It's another trap, do something! It's crowded in here!" I yelled

"What can I do?" Ash asked

"I don't know, just do something!" I said, I would have proposed wiggling, but it was too crowded as it was without all of us squirming.

"Bulbasuar.(I caught you.)

"Bulbasuar." Ash said

"Saur saur.(Good bye.)

"Hold it there, bulbasaur! I want a match!" Ash said wiggling around

"Ash, don't wiggle too much!" I shouted, We sat there for what seemed like forever. Then a blur and we fell to the ground.

"Blaz ken ken.(You called for a way down?)

"DAVID?" We exclaimed

"Next time let us down softer, lame brain." Joesph said

"I like what he did, stealthy." Brock said

"BROCK!"

"We've been looking all over for you two." I said

"We saw you fall into the river, then what happened?" Ash asked

"Well, I was being washed away in the rapids." Brock started

"And I was keeping him from getting pounded by the rocks." David put in

"Then a girl grabbed my hand and pulled us out, the girl who saved my life was incredibly beautiful."

"My staff then passed it's first test, beating Brock before he got carried away. I am very pleased, now the only thing to do is sand it." They took us to a log cabin and there were alot of pokemon.

"Melanie, these are the others I told you about." Brock introduced us

"Hello." Ash said

"So your Brock's friends, he told me all about you." Melanie told us

"Great!" I exclaimed, then I saw tons of pokemon."Wow, look at that. Do all these pokemon belong to you?"

"Oh no." Melanie replied

"This is a place where pokemon are able to rest and relax." Brock informed us

"Like summer camp?" Ash asked

"Well, sort of, but all year long. See, when pokemon get abandoned or injured, they can come here and Melanie takes care of them until they feel better. Then they leave." Brock explained

"So this is a pokemon center and Melanie is a pokemon doctor." I said

"Oh no, I'm not qualified to be a pokemon doctor." Melanie replied

"This is more like a pokemon health spa." Brock told us

"Here the pokemondon't battle with one another. They relax and enjoy themselves until they recover." Melanie supplied

"Cool!" I replied

"Melanie collects plants to use as medicine. She knows all about which plants can help a pokemon fell better or grow stronger when they're too weak." Brock told us

"So you and Melanie both love to take care of pokemon." Ash observed

"We do." Brock responded, but I was making my own observation

"Well, it looks to me there's something else Brock might love." I said and Brock's face went red

David's POV

After Misty said that Brock covered her mouth and told her to be quiet.

"I wonder who put that net up in the tree." Ash wondered

"Probably the same person who dug that hole." Misty guessed

"I'm sorry, I'm the one who set those traps." Melanie apologised."I wanted to catch pokemon trainers before they reached the village. Since you got caught I guess they really work."

"But why?" Misty asked

"There are so many injured pokemon here I have to protect them." Melanie answered

"So the bridge was a trap, too." Ash said

"Yes." Melanie replied

"I promised Melanie that we wouldn't capture any pokemon." Brock informed us and then a big smirk crossed Misty's face

"Did you seal the promise with a kiss?" This wise crack earned Misty a hit on the head."That must mean you really do love her." Then Brock's thunder fists struck again.

"Well, I guess I'll have to keep your promise." Ash said begrudgingly

"Only bad guys try to capture sick pokemon." Misty retorted

"Which means Team Rocket could be here at any moment." I said

"Your right, but they might be good training." Brock said

"Yeah, they're just a bunch of push overs." I agreed

"But are the traps tough enough for robbers, I mean you'd have to be pretty stupid to fall into one of those holes." Uh oh, Ash blunders again.

"Well you got trapped in the net, so what does that make you?" I covered before Ash and Misty could start bickering. Then we started help take care of the pokemon.

"Pika pichu."(I'm hungry.) Pikablue complained

"Well, I'm pretty sure there are some berries around, failing that I might have some extra pokefood." I assured him and off he went. Then I spotted oddish and went over to chat."Hey, oddish!

"Od?" (What?)

"I want to talk to you."

"Od."(OK.)

"Why did your trainer abandon you?" at this her leaves dropped

"Odd oddish ish ish."(He said I was too weak.)

"Well that's no reason..." At this I was cut off by bulbasaur hitting me from behind."Hey! Sneak attack, I call fowl!"

"I think he's right! I know your just mad cause I was going to beat you, but you chickened out and ran off." Ash challenged

"Yeah!" I agreed

"Then let's see how tough you really are." Ash said declaring the challenge

"Please wait, please! Bulbasaur is only trying to protect oddish. Bulbasuar volunteered to our whole village. It protects all the injured pokemon whenever enemys try to attack them. Bulbasaur is the bravest, most loyal pokemon I know." Melanie explained to us

"So that's why attacked me, he must have thought I was taking oddish." I said

"Bulbasaur, bulasaur." (Go away, go away.) Said bulbasaur bumping Ash's leg.

"Bulbasaur dosen't like pokemon trainers, It wants you to leave the village now." Melanie told us

"But we're not here to capture pokemon." Misty protested

"It's true, bulbasaur. These are our friends." Melanie tied to placate the green pokemon

"Bulbasaur was worried about the other pokemon, so it decided to be the village body guard. Now that's what I call bravery, it would be great to have a pokemon like that." Ash complemented, then a shadow fell on the village.

"We have a Team Rocket sighting, I repeat, Team Rocket is here!" I called

"Today only at Jesse stadium, it's the Team Rocket pokemon challenge." Jesse started

"The flying stadium was my idea." James hissed, then a tube shot out and started to suck in air.

"All pokemon and pokeshifters are invited to enter the stadium!" Jesse called

"Step right up." James said

"Yeah, we're not hosing you, well maybe we are." Meowth finished

"Hurry, everybody get inside!" Brock shouted, everyone made it but oddish who slipped out of Misty's hands.

"I've got him!" I called and ran after the small grass type. But bulbasaurbeat me there with a vine whip. That slowed them down but didn't stop them, then I got their, but we were too close to the tube and our combined weight wasn't enough. Then Ash showed up and we were able to get free of the pull. We made it to the cabin and closed the door. We formulated a plan to defeat Team Rocket and bulbasaurwent on the roof and deflected the tube with a vine whip. Then Ash ran outside.

"Pidgeotto, I chose you!" And the bird pokemon came out

"Pidgeotto, gust attack!" That was my cue and I ran outside and started a flamethrower into the middle of the gust. The resulting air pressure difference and wind speed caused a tornado. The newly formed whirlwind moved toward Team Rocket and blew them away

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" And off they went

"Is every one alright?" Melanie asked

"I just had the wind knocked out of me." Ash joked *WHAM* And down came my staff on his head

"I'm gonna knock that bad habit out of you if it's the last thing I do." I swore

"Bulbasaur."(I'm fine.)

"This village is well protected with bulbasaur around." Ash commented

"Ash, don't you agree bulbasaur would make a fine addition to your team?" Melanie asked

"Oh yeah, would he ever!" Ash exclaimed

"I think bulbasaurshould go with you." Melanie said."Bulbasaur stayed here to protect the weaker pokemon. But this village is too small, the bulb on it's back can't grow, it needs to go out into the world. I know you'll take good care of it. Please do me this favor, take bulbasaur with you on your journey. He'll be a good companion."

"But what will happen to the village without bulbasaur?" Misty asked

"Yeah, who will protect you?" Brock inquired

"It's true that bulbasaur has done a great job, maybe too great a job. See, these pokemon shouldn't remaine here forever and ever. After they recover, the pokemon are supposed to leave, but it's too safe here. So, none of them want to go away, they don't want to return to the outside world. But I think it's important that they return to the wild. That's where pokemon belong and hopefully, one day they'll find good trainers, like you. Of course, taking care of sick pokemon will always be my mission. But I know my job isn't finished until they return where they come form. So it's the day the pokemon leaves that is most rewarding to me." Melanie finished her speech

"Melanie, I..." Brock whispered

"So you see, it's time for bulbasaur to leave here. Please take it with you, he won't be a burden. Bulbasaurstill has a lot of growing up to do. I want it to be in a place where I know it will grow up strong and happy. I'm sure that place is with you, Ash." Melanie said

"Well, if you really want me too..." Ash started

"Bulbasaur."(I wanna fight.)

"What did it say?" Ash asked

"It will join you on one condition, it wants to battle you in a pokemon battle. Right bulbasaur?"

"Bulba."(Right)

"Hey, Melanie, I want to help you finish your job to a degree." I said

"How?" She asked

"Oddish, will you come with me, I want to talk." And we walked into the forest and I changed to pikachu

"Pika pik chu pikachu."( I want you to know you aren't weak.)

"Od oddish ish."(I don't know, I feel weak.)

"Pik pikachu pika." (You're not, you just haven't reached your full potental.)

"Odd?"(So?)

"pikachu pik."(I want to help you reach it.)

"ODDISH! Odd oddish ish odd oddish ish ish."(REALLY! I've always wanted to evolve into a gloom then into bellossom!)

"Pik pikachu chu?"(So, will you come with me?)

"ODD ODD ODD!"(YES YES YES!)"Oddish ish."(First I want to battle.)

"Pik."(OK)

"Oddish!" (Let's go!) "Oddish!"(Razor leaf!) And with that the battle began. The sharp leaves hit their mark and caused some cuts to appear.

"Pikachuuu!"(Thunderbolt!) and the electricity surged through the grass type and caused it to become several weakened

"Odd ish."(Stun spore.) In an attempt to stop me she unleased a yellow dust. Taking a leaf from bulbasaur's book, I blew it back to oddish. The newly paralyzed pokemon was helpless as I finished the job with a quick attack. I changed back and said

"Pokeball, go!" And as the pokeball shook, I stood there and waited.*ding*"I caught an oddish! Come out oddish." I said and the small grass type started to shout joyously.

"Oddish od odd ish oddish ish ish!"(I promise to be the best pokemon ever, I'll work hard, eat right and be the best I can be!)

"Calm down, oddish. Let's tell the others the goodnews." And we headed back to the cabin."So, Ash, how did the battle with bulbasaur go?"

"I caught him! What did you do?" Ash asked

"I caught oddish." I told him

"Really? That's great oddish, I hope you'll grow big and strong like bulbasaur." Melanie encouraged the oddish."Have a safe trip." She said as it was time to leave

"I promise to take good care of bulbasaur." Ash promised

"I promise to take good care of oddish." I said as well

"Um, Melanie, I've been thinking, since bulbasaur is leaving, I wouldn't mind staying and helping you out." Brock said

"That's very kind of you, but we'll be okay. I wouldn't want to keep you from all of your wonderful adventures." She replied

"Oh, I guess you're right." Brock said in defeat

"Good bye!" Ash called as we left

"May all under your care find good homes!" I said

"Bye!" The rest called and we left. When we were a good deal away Misty asked a question.

"So, what did Melanie say when you told her you loved her? Did you kiss her good bye?"

"That's enough stupid questions. Would you please stop embarrassing me already? OK so she's cute, I understand." Brock cried

"Did I miss something?" Ash asked

"Yes, Ash, you always miss something." I said wearily. Later that day we broke for dinner and bed.

"Alright, what's for dinner?" Joesph asked

"I've prepared a hardy meat stew for you guys, and for David and the pokemon I've made a mix of pokemon food to enhance their defence." Brock replied

"Alright, I'm gonna train until dinner." I said."Everybody out!" And out came my pokemon

"Oddish"

"Kakuna"

"Pidgey"

"Pikachu" (Ready!)

"Alright, today I want to focus on resisting your weaknesses. Pikablue, I want you to start shocking pidgey at lowest power and slowly increase the power until pidgey yields."

"Pi ka!"

"Pidgey" (Alright)

"Now, oddish and kakuna, your with me. I'll use flamethrower at low power and continue until you give up. All right?

"Odd"

"Kuna" (OK) With that we started. I blew a weak flamethrower and then kakuna started to shout something.

"KAKUNA!" (IT'S TIME!)

"Blaz balziken?"(Time, time for what?) Then a crack appeared on kakuna and a white light spouted forth."Bazi blaziken ken ken blazi blaziken!"(Ask a stupid question, get a great answer!) Then in a matter of seconds the newly evolved beedrill was before us.

"Beedrill!"(I evolved!) and beedrill came forward to give me a hug.

"Blaziken ken ken."(Whoa, wait big boy, watch the stingers.)

"Bee bee."(whops, sorry.) And beedrill gave me a graceful hug. I changed back and had an idea on how to announce the new evolution of one of my pokemon.

"Hey, you two! Come here, I have an idea on how to tell the others beedrill evolved." With that a mischievous grin spread across our faces."Alright, here's the plan. First, we run into the camp and say we disturbed a beedrill nest. Then you, beedrill burst in and scare everyone out of their socks. to make it look real you should use a few pin missiles. Are we clear on the plan?" I asked

"Pik"

"Odd"

"Drill"

"Pidg" (clear)

"Let's go!" And with that we ran into camp."While we were training we stumbled upon a beedrill swarm!"

"BEEDRILL?" The shouted and on cue beedrill came out of the woods and launched a pin missle a my feet.

"RUN!" I yelled and they didn't need anymore encouragement and off they went. At this point my pokemon and I all collapsed in laughter."I wonder how much hell we'll have to pay for this little joke?" I asked idly, tears still running down my face.

"Pika pikachu pik."(I don't know, but it'll be worth it.) Pikablue said and we all agreed

"Hey, beedrill, when they come back hide. Then at a time of your choosing pop out and startle them and the rest of us will say 'surprise' and then we run for your lives."

"Bee beedrill."(Sound like a lot of fun) about ten minutes later they came back.

"What happened to the beedrill?" Ash asked

"I don't know, they came after me then disappeared." Then beedrill popped out

"AHHH!"

"Calm down guys, my kakuna evolved." I said with a smile

"Your kakuna?" Misty asked in a silent deadly voice

"Evolved?" Joesph asked in the same tone

"And you pokemon were in on this?" Brock added

"Yep." I answered

"DAVID THOMAS YOU AND YOUR POKEMON PREPARE TO DIE!" And we all took off running, my pokemon and I laughing all the way. After about fifteen minutes we returned to camp.

"Mark my words, David. I will have my revenge." Misty said tiredly

"Yes, but now, we eat!" I said and ate my pokefood quickly and ran up a tree and fell asleep from exhaustion. That night I had the dream again but this time there was a twist. At the end, right before I woke up, a slightly familiar voice rang out saying.

"TONIGHT MEWTWO IS BORN!"

* * *

**I Bet no one can guess who that voice is. Here's a hint, he's a sinnoh legendary that is mainly white. I hope everyone loved the joke. I am still waiting for guesses on my pen name.**

**Signed, Psychicshipping**


	14. Charmander's rescue

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I would like to sing in praises for snintendog. He is the first person to put my story on his favorite list! I feel so loved right now. This is the type of moral support I thrive on! This chapter's pokemon is eevee. **

**Note: If we are in a pokemon's POV (example, Pikablue's POV) I won't put the pokemon speech. If you don't get it, just read and see.**

* * *

Pikablue's POV

Since when does the trainer train as hard as the pokemon? Never. My trainer trains harder.

"Hey, pikablue, wake up the sleepy head." Misty asked, pikachupik had overdone it last night. He worked way too hard.

"Okay, thunderbolt!"

"Yeowww! That stings in the morning!" Pikachupik yelled

"You need to stop working so hard." Brock advised

"Nonsense, I feel fine." Pikachupik lied

"Then why is your hair in a mess, your eyes have bags, you look like a wreak, and your fists are bruised?" Brock questioned

"Umm, there's a perfectly good explanation. I just don't have it." Pikachupik said in defeat

"All right, you take it easy today. I give permission to all pokemon to incapacitate you if you start to over do it." Brock told everyone

"Fine." Pikachupik grumbled and with that we were on our way."Since I'm under doctor's orders I'm not joining you in training. So, today's objective is to enhance you dodging skills. You guys pair up in whatever order you want and get to work."

"OK!" We cheered, Pikachupik runs a tight ship, but he doesn't ask more of us than he asks of himself. In fact he asks more of himself than us. We walked and we trained, all the while getting more and more lost. eventually it was lunch and we stopped to try and get our bearings. Ash busied himself with searching for pokemon, but only found spearow.

"There's nothing but spearow around here." Ash said in disgust

"Well that's the least of our worries, isn't it?" Misty said venom in her voice, here we go again.

"Just because we're a little lost doesn't mean I have to stop catching all the pokemon I can, does it?" Ash asked innocently

"Yeah." Pikachu agreed

"Of course not, enjoy yourself." Misty said with heavy sarcasm.

"Hey, pikablue, take cover. This could get messy very fast." Pikachupik said and I took his advice and covered my ears.

"I just can't go one step further. We've been looking for veridian city for ten whole days!" Misty complained, then Brock came up with a brilliant ploy to stop the bickering.

"Umm, there's a bug right on your..." That's all he had to say

"AHHHHH! Get it away!" She screeched and jumped on Ash

*ha ha*"It was just a piece of grass." Brock's finest moment, right before she kicked him in the face.

"Ouch, I'm no doctor, but that had to hurt." Pikachupik said cringing."Remind me never to play with her insect phobia unless I have a shield of steel."

"I'm going crazy! Where are we?" Misty yelled

"Funny, I could have sworn she was already crazy." Pikchupik said in an undertone

"Agreed." Joesph said, then Ash got hold of the map

"According to this, we're right in the middle of nowhere." Ash informed us, Pikachupik was just about to make a remark on the obviousness of that observation, but then."But it looks like route 24 leads right to vermilion city."

"Does this trail take us to route 24?" Misty asked eagerly

"According to my calculations, it does." Ash said

"Let me see that." Pikachupik demanded, he looked at it for a little while and said."Everything checks out."

"All right, then let's get this show on the road!" Misty exclaimed and she started off, but soon came across a shadow that looked like a huge pokemon."Hey, Ash and David. Have a look at this."

"It looks like some kind of giant pokemon!" Ash observed."Pikachu!"

"No!" And he hid behind our bags

"Pikachu..." Ash started, but then the sun shone on the figure.

"A charmander." Brock stated

"Yawnn." said the fire type and we all collapsed. Out came the pokedex.

"Charmander, a flame burns on the tip of it's tail from birth. It is said that a charmander dies if the flame on it's tail ever goes out."

"When I was going to get my first pokemon, I was dissapointed cause I couldn't get a charmander. Now I can catch my own." Ash said

"I don't know, it looks like it's in worse shape than David." Misty commented

"HEY!" Pikachupik said with indignity

"Yeah, catch it and we can take it to a pokemon center for help." Brock agreed

"Again, HEY!" Pikachupik exclaimed

"Pokeball, go!" And Ash threw the pokeball, only to have it returned to sender.

"Looks pretty healthy to me, maybe I should have pikachu battle it first and weaken it." Ash said

"Why don't you let me catch it? My water pokemon would be stronger against charmander." Misty offered

"Hold on a minute, take a look at the flame on it's tail. There's no way it can still have the strength to battle, Ash try the pokeball one more time." Brock told Ash and the charmander was caught for about half a second, then it popped out.

"Sure has a lot of spunk." Brock observed

"Too much if you ask me." Ash snapped

"I think this charmander has an attitude problem." Misty remarked, then pikachu walked up to the pokemon.

"Hello, what's wrong?"

"I'm waiting for someone."

"OK, I'll tell them."

"What's the story, pikachu?" Ash asked and pikachu made a movement like he was tightening a neck tie.

"A neck tie?" Misty guessed

"A man?" Ash guessed and he was correct, then pikachu make another gesture.

"I don't get it." Misty said

"Hey David, why don't you ask?" Brock asked

"OK." And Pikachupik went pikachu and began to interrogate pikachu

"Charmander said that he's waiting for someone to come and get it." And Pikachupik interpreted and Misty said

"You means it belongs to someone."

"It can't, or at least he can't have a pokeball. If a pokemon has a pokeball than another pokeball can't catch it. For example, if I threw a pokeball at pikachu, it would have no affect." Said my trainer, displacing his knowledge and making me proud.

"If it's waiting for someone, I think we should leave it. It's probably best if it's own trainer takes care of it." Brock advised

"I hope it's trainer comes back soon." Ash said, then we started walking again. Soon we came to a pokemon center, right before a storm was going to hit.

"Hey you guys, look over there. It's the pokemon center!" Misty exclaimed

"The one on the map, route 24 can't be far now." Ash remarked, then mine and pikachu's cheeks started to spark signifying the storm was almost upon us.

"This storm looks bad, everyone return!" And Pikachupik returned everone exept me and we started to run.

David's POV

I was worried about the charmander, his tail flame was so small. This storm was so bad that it could kill the poor thing.

"Here's some nice hot soup." Misty said passing everyone a bowl

"Thanks Misty." Ash said absent minded

"Here's you soup, Brock." Then Misty saw the look on his face."What's wrong?"

"I wonder, do you think anybody picked up that charmander yet? What if it's trainer left it there?" Brock mused

"I don't think that charmander would wait around this long. Do you?" Ash asked

"I don't either, it's trainer must have gotten it by now." Brock said, but I wasn't so sure. Then we heard laughter. There was a kid saying something, but I couldn't translate trough the British accent. Then I heard the word charmander come up and I listen extra hard.

"Didn't you have a charmander?" Asked one boy

"Yeah, I had one. But then that puny thing was so weak, it couldn't even beat the weakest opponents." Or at least that's what it sounded like

"I don't like his attitude." Misty said

"I agree, he acts so snobbish and stuck up." I said as my Irish started to flare up

"Uh oh, if David thinks someone is snobby or stuck up, he has a tendency to get his Irish up."

"Irish?" Misty asked

"Yep, my brother and I are 1/3 Irish on our dad's side." I explained

"Really? You could have fooled me." Ash said, we listened to more of the conversation and we didn't like what we heard

"Charmander may be weak against water, but if their trainers work hard they can be strong." Brock said

"So what did you do with the charmander?" Asked one of the kids

"I left it on some rock in the woods." WHAT? Did I hear him right, please tell me I didn't."That thing is so stupid, no matter what I do to it, it keeps on following me. So I got rid of it by promising that I would come back for it. It's probably still there waiting for me." That made me mad

"He's the one who abandoned that charmander." Ash said darkly

"Yeah, and it's still waiting for him on that rock." Misty added, Brock got up and walked over to the jerk.

"Brock, what are you doing?" Ash asked, then Brock grabbed the jerks collar and said

"Go and get it."

"Hun?"

"That charmander is still waiting for you, go and get it _now._"

"Why should I?" He asked

"You lied to your pokemon and said you'd be back. Now it's waiting out there in the rain for you. If it's tail flame goes out, it'll die." They stared each other down, then the jerk flinched

"What I do is none of your business." He replied

"Do what he says." Ash put in

"What'd you say, nerd?" That was a low blow in my mind, nerds are respectable and the term shouldn't be an insult.

"You heard what I said, and you want to be a pokemon trainer." Ash said with the utmost disgust in his voice

"Your disgusting." Misty said

"And your also despicable." I added

"You want to fight with me?" He asked

"I wish, but we have a charmander to save, thanks to you." I said

"Break it up now, pokemon are never to be used in personal fights." Joy said sternly."It's disrespectful to the pokemon and their trainer." Then the jerk said something that I couldn't translate.

"I think you'd be better off not to get mixed up with them. they have a very bad reputation." Nurse Joy warned us

"Thanks for the advice." Brock said."She sure is pretty, I've never seen anyone as pretty as her."

"What are you talking about? She looks just like all the other joys." Misty remarked

"Yeah, it's a joy full world." Ash said

"Hey, that was actually a good one." I said

"Alright, snap out of it." Ash shook him

"Oh quit spacing out! What about charmander?" Misty asked

"If I run, I should be there and back in no time flat." I said

"Alright, that's a good idea." Jeffery said, but part of the reason I volunteered was because I wanted to get in a small amount of training. I took off and on the road changed into blaziken and ran at full speed. When I got there the flame was so low it was almost invisable.

"BLAZIKEN!"(CHARMANDER!)

"Char." (Yeah?) Said the smaller fire type in a dead voice

"Ken blaz iken."(I'm here to help.)

"Charmander."(But my trainer.) He protested weakly, but I picked him up and started to blow a weak flame on him to dry him off. I ran faster that I thought possible because charmander's life depended on it. I changed back before bursting in the doors.

"NURSE JOY!" I yelled and the nurse and my friends ran over

"What's wrong?"

"This charmander's weak, his tail is almost out." I said and Joy took the charmander into the ICU.

"Will it live?" Brock asked

"Charmander is very weak, how could you let it get in this condition?" Joy asked stearnly

"It's not our fault, Damion's the one who abandoned it." Ash said

"Nurse Joy, Do you think a jumpstart would help?" I asked

"What do you mean?" She questioned

"Would it help if I had one of my pokemon use a low, constant flamethrower to kick start charmander's tail flame?"

"I think that would be a great help." She answered and moved to one side. I stepped up and changed into my blaziken form and heard a small gasp of surprise from the nurse. I started to use the flame from my flamethrower on the tip of charmander's tail and slowly the flame began to build and after about an hour I was out of breath, but charmander's tail was still lit.

"Char mander."(Thank you very much.) The pokemon said weakly and fell asleep

"I think charmander will be okay now, you can go to bed now." We took her advice and headed to the sitting area and after using butterfree I fell asleep and endured the dream until morning's light banished it.

Ash's POV

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP!" Brock shouted

"What's up, Brock?" I asked

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Misty asked

"Who, what, when, where, why?" David asked in rapid succession

"What happened?" Jeffery asked

"It's charmander, charmander has disappeared form the ER." Brock said

"But how?" I asked

"Remember Damion said that charmander kept following him?" David asked

"Yeah." I replied

"Well, that's probably where charmander went." David said simply

"He's probably at that rock waiting for charmander." I said

"We have to get it back!" Brock exclaimed

"But that's no use, we can't force charmander to come with us if it wants to wait for Damion. Even if he is a lying creep." Misty said

"She's right, there's nothing we can do until charmander sees the light." David said. We got our stuff and left, but we weren't happy about what happened

"I thought charmander understood that we cared about it." Brock said sadly

"Brock, charmander knew that we cared. But don't you see? Charmander wouldn't forget about Damion, it's still loyal to him." I said wisely."That's why it went back."

"Come on! Route 24 is just ahead, once we get to vermillion city there'll be tons of pokemon." Misty said and we continued walking.

"Did you feel that?" I asked

"I did." Brock responded

"Feel what?" Misty asked, then the ground collapsed from under us. We fell and pikachu was the only one out of the hole.

"pikachu." (Way to go guys.)

"Well, this isn't so bad. I can just hop everyone out." David said underneath me."Now Ash, if you don't mind, GET OFF!" And I stood up, then we heard Team Rocket talking to pikachu. We were worried, then we heard an explosion.

"Don't just stand there, David. Save pikachu!"

"On it!" And he changed to blaziken and was about to jump out of the hole when Team Rocket came to the mouth of the hole and started gloating.

"Hello down there." Jesse laughed."Thank you so much for dropping in."

"Don't worry, pikachu is safe with us. We won't lose it like you did." James remarked

"Chu." (Stupid) Pikachu moaned

"Come on, let's get out of here." Meowth instructed

"Charmander!" (No you don't!) IT'S CHARMANDER!

"Char char mander." (No translation necessary)

"Hey, it's saying that you'd better give pikachu back to those guys right now." Meowth translated

"It's got to be kidding." Jesse said flatly

"Now step aside you insolent little fire bug. We haven't got time to play with you." James insulted

"Team Rocket plays rough, so get moving." Meowth threatened

"Blaziken blaz ken ken iken!" (Let's double team them!) David called and he lept out of the hole. Charmander started out with a flamethrower and David followed up with a sky uppercut.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" And off they went. We climbed out of the hole and praised charmander.

"You see Brock? Charmander knew we cared, that's why it's here." Misty told Brock

"Hey, charmander, how'd you like to join up with us?" I asked."I'm afraid your 'trainer' isn't coming back."

"Charmander? I've been looking all over for you." Said Damion

"Damion, it's you!" I said

"Liar liar pants on fire, hung by a telephone wire." Joesph said quietly

"What do you want, Damion?" Brock said in distaste

"I came back for charmander, just like I promised." He answered, but somehow I didn't believe he ever meant to keep that promise.

"Careful, this trainer's already abandoned you once before." Brock warned the small fire type

"Charmander is mine. I'm the one who caught it, remember?" Said the jerk

"Damion, you bragged about how you abandoned it!" I said angrily

"Good thing I did, that toughened it up. Besides, what's wrong with dumping off a weak pokemon?" At that I had had my fill, but David was way past his.

"HOW DARE YOU? You dump off a weak pokemon just because it's hard to train? You sir, do not deserve to be a pokemon trainer! Further more, you should be ashamed of your self! What person abandons a living creature like it's a piece of furniture? I have a good mind to knock you cold and leave you to be ravaged by the houndour. Then we see how heartless you are!" David thundered

"I..I..I'm glad I did, I wasn't going to come back for it. But now that I've seen what it can do, I'm real glad I ran into you guys. The best thing is, I didn't have to raise it myself." He said

"That's terrible." Misty said

"Raising a pokemon is the best part of being a pokemon trainer." Brock said

"You wish, it's the most boring part of the job." Damion said

"How dare you call yourself a pokemon trainer." Brock growled

"You see?" Misty asked charmander."He doesn't care about you, he just wants to use you to win matches."

"Charmander!" We all called

"Charmander, return!" And Damion threw the pokeball, but then charmander hit the ball back and it hit Damion square on the face. That got Damion mad."That does it, I'll crush you with every pokeball I got!" And Damion picked up a ton of pokeballs. But charmander had other ideas, he started using flamethrower him and pikachu joined in with a thundershock, finally David joined in with another flamethrower.

"We did it!" Brock cheered as Damion ran away crying

"Mummy!"

"Go ahead, Ash. You get charmander. It'll be a great pokemon." Brock said

"But Brock, you saved it. You deserve it, I guess." I replied

"But I'm sure you'll raise charmander to be a great pokemon." Brock countered

"Thank you, Brock. Come on charmander, welcome to the group." I said

"Char char." (Ok buddy) and charmander lept into the pokeball.

"You got a pokemon and a new friend." Misty said

"Yeah." I responded and we were back on the road.

* * *

**My computer hates me. I had so many technical difficulties with this chapter I almost cried. I got a killer migraine though. I would like to announce that blue bongo has a new story up and I recommend all of his work. Before I forget again, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Signed, Psychicshipping **


	15. the dawn of the new squirtle squad

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I'M BACK! For those of you who were wondering where I was the past few days, I have a story to tell. NEVER EVER under any circumstances download Zone Alarm security. It will only bring you woe and headache, that's why I had a migraine at the end of last chapter. Zone Alarm is evil. Having said that, I would like to hail in honor of Allora123. She has also put my story on her favorites! This chapter's pokemon is caterpie.**

* * *

David's POV

Ash and my brother were humming the pokemon season one theme song. Ash was pretty hyped after catching charmander. And so we walked down the road when Ash's foot got caught in a hole. It turned out to be a big pitfall."For the love of Swiss cheese! How many more holes are we gonna fall into?" I asked, not to thrilled by the fact that Jeffery and Ash were on top of me.

"I think I fell on my head." Brock moaned

"If you two would get off of me." I said and they lept off."I think I can manage two at a time."

"For what?" Joesph asked

"For swimming lessons, nimrod. FOR GETTING PEOPLE OUT OF THIS HOLE!" I shouted

"This must be some kind of trick." Brock observed

"Yeah, cause if this was a rocket trap, they would be gloating now." I agreed

"Who would do such a thing?" Misty asked, then our answer came in the form of a pack of squritles laughing at us."That's not funny, we could have been hurt." I evacuated every one out of the hole and Ash shouted

"Dangorus pranks are nothing to laugh at."

"Pikachu." (He's right)

"I'm gonna give you lot a piece of my mind." I said angrily and out came the pokedex.

"Squritle, this tiny turtle pokemon draws it's long neck into it's shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful."

"With my very own squirtle, Gary will never beat me! Go pikachu!" And with that pikachu stood ready for battle

"Hey, Ash, since there are so many of them let's both catch one." I said

"Alright then, Pikachu..."

"Pikablue..."

"Thundershock!" We yelled in unison and as the electric blasts headed for one of the squrtile, one of them jumped in the way. Then the head honcho and pikachu stood off, growling at each other. Then we heard the cops, the squirtle took their fallen friend and ran.

"Come back, cowards! I was going to catch one of you!" I yelled at the retreating figures

"That was weird." Ash remarked

"Are you guys all right?" A Jenny asked and she screeched to a halt."Has anyone been hurt here?"

"As far as I can tell, the only one who got hurt was that squrtile." I said

"Officer Jenny!" Ash called

"Have we met before? Your face doesn't look familiar."

"We met in viridian city, remember?"

"Oh, you mean one of the other Jennys, my cousins."

"Cousins?"

"My cousins are all police officers. All of us look identical and we're all named Jenny." And she showed us a picture of the Jenny clan.

"Boy, talk about family resemblance." Ash remarked and I had warned him *Whap*"That smarts."

"I warned you about making lame wise cracks, if you had headed my words you wouldn't have a lump on you head." I told him, and we headed down to the police station.

"That pokemon gang calls themselves the squirtle squad." Jenny informed us

"Squrtile squad?" Ash asked

"I've never head of a pokemon gang." Misty said

"They're all squirtles who were deserted by their pokemon trainers." Jenny said sadly

"Deserted?" Ash asked in a similar tone

"They don't have trainers, so they just run wild and play tricks on the whole town. It's really kind of sad, because if they had somebody to care about them they wouldn't have turned out to be as bad as they are. It's a real shame" Jenny with remorse, then we said good bye and started walking. But I couldn't shake the feeling we were being watched.

"I think it would be a good thing if we got someone to care for some of those squirtle." I said

"But who?" Joesph asked

"I was thinking of two eligible trainers in the immediate area." I said, referring to myself and Ash

"Who would that be?" *Wham* And Joesph got his lumps

"I meant Ash and myself. Do I have to tell you everything?" I asked, marveling at how stupid he could be at times. We came to a river bank and decided to rest, or at least the others did."BLAZIKEN!" (KOUABUNGA!) And I lept into the water, letting the familiar sting envelop me."BLAZZZIII!"(OUCHHHH!)

"I said it before and I'll say it again, that will never get old." Joesph said, I would have toasted him but I was concentrating on not getting KO'd.

"Hey, I got something." Misty said as her line moved and up came a squirtle squad member and water gunned everyone on land."I'm soaked."

"Me, too."

"Pika pikachu." (Now your in for it.)

"BLAZIKEN!" (DON'T DO IT!) I knew that I was done for if I got zapped and surly enough, not ten seconds afterwards electricity was flowing freely. Everyone was zapped and no one was spared.

"Water conducts electricity." Brock mumbled and the tiny turtle started laughing. It lept on land and Ash went in pursuit.

"I've had enough of your pranks, squritle. Pikachu, it's out of the water now!" And the electric mouse ran up to the tiny turtle. The squirtle countered by using a rapid spin attack which knocked pikachu into the water."Pikachu!" And a goldeen was swimming past. Ash was yelling at pikachu to hurry up and get out of range of the goldeen, but it was too late. The goldeen hit pikachu with a powerful horn attack and the electric mouse was sent flying. The defeated pikachu landed on dry ground, but it was badly beaten.

"I never knew goldeen could be that mean." Jeffery said to me

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, but before he could reach his fallen pokemon we were all tied in ropes by the rest of the squirtle squad.

"You little blue devils! Untie me and let me show you just how hard a pikachu can zap you!" I said angrily

"Squirtle squr." (Like we're that stupid.) Then Team Rocket's meowth walked out from behind a tree.

*ha ha ha* "Your not gonna squirtle out of this one." Meowth joked

"It's meowth." Said Misty, showing true brilliance in the bay of stupidity

"Meowth!" Ash yelled angrily and with that we were dragged off to our fate. We came to rest in a cave and were tied to a rock. Dang it dang it dang it dang it! If I have a very good electric type at my disposal and I get beaten by a bunch of water pokemon, well then screw Mewtwo. I'm gonna get my ass whupped in a heart beat. Needless to say, I was well into a temper.

"I'm the pokemon in charge here, just wait till my human pets get back." And Meowth started waging his tail in front of Ash's face, Then Ash used what little weaponry he had at his disposal and did a very good impression of a bite attack. Meowth was sent yowling to the ceiling.

"Don't believe him squirtle, meowth's a big liar. Those humans aren't meowth's pets, they're Team Rocket trying to trick you into doing their dirty work." Ash told them, but his outburst earned him a scratch attack on the face.

"Quiet you! Who are ya gonna believe? This human of a fellow pokemon?" Meowth questioned

"Squirtle!" (Fellow pokemon!) They cheered

"Ash, pikachu's in bad shape." Brock informed him and Ash looked over to see pikachu's labored breathing.

"We have to do something." Misty said

"We've got to heal pikachu with super potion before it's too late." Brock added

"But we don't have any super potion, what can we do?" Ash asked desperately

"A shop in town sells it." Brock replied

"In town?" Ash asked despairingly."Squirtle squad please, you've gotta let me go into town. If I don't get the medicine pikachu's in a lot if trouble."

"Squirtle squirtle squirtle squirtle squirtle." (No way bub, If we let you go you'll just run away and get the cops.)

"They know you humans are just trying to get away." Meowth said simply

"Trust me, I won't run away. As soon as I buy the medicine I'll come back, I promise." Ash swore

"Squirtle." (Promises are cheap.)

"Squirtle says promises are cheap." Meowth translated

"I'm begging you." Ash said all teary eyed and sad."Please trust me." Ash sobbed and the squad leader knew pikachu was in bad shape and agreed to let Ash get the medicine.

"Squirtle squirtle squirtle squirtle."

"That squirtle said if your not back here by noon tomorrow, the red headed girl gets her hair dyed purple." Meowth translated, this set Misty off.

"PURPLE? Why you mangey little flea trap, when I get out of this I'm gonna..." But she was cut short by Ash

"MISTY, don't worry. I'll be back, OK?" Ash asked and with that, Ash set off.

Ash's POV

I had to get pikachu's medicine, so I ran like a mad man down the path. I tripped on a rock but the thought of pikachu kept me going. I came to a rickety old bridge. I gathered my courage and started across, telling myself to not look down. About half way across one of the boards snapped and one of my legs fell thought but I pulled it back up. I breathed a sigh and started across another time, this time when the bridge gave way I was only hanging on by one hand. That was close, but then the rope snapped and I fell into the river. I got a horn attack in the rear and lept out of the water screaming. I eventually made it to town and saw the shop. I was about to open the door when it opened and slammed me in the face. I woke up the next morning still on the ground. I heard two familiar voices that belonged to Team Rocket.

"Listen up, we want all the blast powder you've got." Jesse commanded

"And a large roll of dental floss." James added

"What do you need them for?" Asked someone

"You want to get rid of the squirtle squad, don't you?" Jesse questioned."The blast powder will scare them out of town!"

"The squirtle squad!" I said quietly I had to warn them. The Rocket duo backed out of the store and Jesse let off a blast. Luckily it was just feathers. I had to get to pikachu before they did. I started to run off, but then remembered the super potion. I ran inside and asked for a super potion and had four or five guns cocked at me."I don't need any guns." I said weakly."Please don't shoot."

"STOP!" Came a voice that belonged to a officer Jenny."He isn't with Team Rocket so put those down." She ordered and they complied. Soon we were on our way to the cave at full speed. We were doing fine until we came to the bridge. So we had to take the long route, losing valuable time. Thankfully, we made it before Team Rocket. The entrance was too small for an adult, so I pushed on. When I got to where the others were being held I found a room full of deep fried squirtle.

"What happened?" I asked in confusion

"Well, it appears that even in human form I have my pokemon form's strength, speed, agility, etc. So when I got a little annoyed at being tied up, I snapped the rope without knowing it. Then I kind of went on a shocking spree." He said slightly embarrassed

"Squirt squirtle." (Shocking spree is putting it lightly.) The leader said

"Where's the medicine?" Misty asked

"Oh, it's right here." I said handing over the super potion and Misty proceeded to spray pikachu."So Misty, your hair isn't purple." I commented

"Nope, I'm still a red head." She said happily

"The squirtle squad was bluffing." Brock told me

"They play tricks, but they'd never change a girl's natural hair color." Misty added and all of the squad was laughing. Then an explosion ripped thought the air.

"That blast, it's Team Rocket!" I exclaimed before they started reciting that theme song that got old after hearing it twice.

_"To protect the world from devastation."_

_"To unite all people within our nation."_

_"To denoucne the evils of truth and love."_

_"To extend our reach to the stars above."_

_"Jesse."_

_"James."_

_"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."_

_"Surrender now or prepare to fight."_

"Meowth, grab the pikachu and climb up the latter!" Jesse shouted

"And the rest of you are in for a real blast." James joked, I bet David was dying to hit him with his staff.

"Pikachu!" I yelled as Team Rocket spirited him away and they dropped more bombs.

"Quick, head for the cave!" I instructed and we all ran inside, then I heard one of the squirtle cry out. It was on it's shell and couldn't get up. Just as Team Rocket let two more bombs fall I used my body as a shield to protect squirtle. We were both roughed up by the explosion and I asked squirtle weather it was OK.

"Sqirtle." (Yes) It replied weakly

"Here come two more!" Misty shouted and the explosives were right on top of us where David smacked them away with his staff.

"What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation? Get your rears in gear and run!" David yelled while he watched for more bombs. I was about to when squirtle picked me up and ran me to the cave with David blocking a good many of the bombs. We retreated back to the cave and just before we were home free a stray bomb exploded directly in front of David and sent him blasting into us and then into the cave. Sqirtle and I ran to the top of the cliff and stopped Team Rocket's gloating.

"Sqirtle, water gun attack. Now!" I said and sqirtle agreed and sent Team Rocket blasting off again. They dropped pikachu and I ran down the steep face of the cliff and jumped to catch pikachu. But we had no time to celebrate, the forest was on fire!

"If that keeps burning, the whole town could go up in smoke!" Jenny said, pulling up behind us.

"Don't worry, Jenny. I have an idea." I said and turned to the sqirtle."Listen, if you squirtle work together and combine your water gun I think you can put out the fire." I said, laying down my plan. Then all nodded and started to work, all using water gun on the fire until it was out.

"That was great, squirtle squad!" David congradulated and we all headed back to town.

"And so, we gratefully award this certificate to the squirtle squad. Thank you for saving our town from the fire. Because of you skill and bravery, we proudly appoint you the town's fire fighters." Jenny said to the squad and we continued on our journey.

"I can't wait to get to Celadon city." David remarked

"Why?" I asked

"Well, First thing is I need a tm." He answered

"What for?" Misty asked

"Well, during my fight with that sandshrew I realised that if I had a grass type move that I would have won." He replied

"Yeah, but fire types can't learn grass moves." Joesph said, and I agreed.

"True, for most fire types grass type moves are unobtainable. But for blaziked it is not. Blazikens can learn solarbeam through tm, so I wish to have that move to fall back on if I ever come across a strong water type and I need to save my strengt for another of my opponent's pokemon." He said

"That's a great strategy, if used right." Brock complemented

"And there are also a few other things in need, like sand paper and a quiver." David finished

"Hey, two squirtle are following us." Misty commented

"Squirtle, squirtle!" (Wait up, wait up!) they cried and we turned around.

"Would you like to come with us, squirtle?" I asked, it answered in the affirmative and took off their sunglasses. The leader had sparkling brown eyes, while his companion had a soothing blue tone. They ran at David and myself respectively and lept into our arms.

"Looks like we've gotten two new pokemon." David said and the two squirltle were happy, we caught them and continued on our way. Later that day Jeffery asked something odd.

"How do you feel about dieing here as opposed to back home?" He asked

"I don't know, I suppose that everything dies sooner or later. I could have died hundreds of times back home, crossing the street, getting in a car accident. The list goes on and on, but if fate wants to spice up my death then I really don't have much say in the matter. I'm here, and I don't know of any way to change that. But either way, somewhere I live." He told us wisely

"What do you mean 'somewhere I live'?" Misty inquired

"I believe in parallel universes, for everything that happens the opposite happens in another dimension. For example, if you hit Ash on the head another dimension would be created exactly like this one except you didn't hit Ash. So using that logic, if I die in this dimension then another will branch off where I survive." This explanation was at the edge of my understanding, but I still got it. After that David and his team began training, having a pokemon he was weak against was a big help in his training and he was soaked when they were finished.

"You look all washed up." Joesph commented, and he got a swift hit to the head via the staff.

"Night all." I said and went to bed.

* * *

**Well, the reason I've been able to update is because my dad is letting me use an old labtop that he never used. But he won't let me have it, parents go figure. So, I will update a much as possible but it will be on my dad's terms. So I hope you like this chapter and I want reviews!**

**Signed, Psychicshipping**


	16. to bill's house we go

Dimention travelers 1: pokemon world

**Hello, before I begin I would like to address the 'banned' episodes. I will do them at my choice. For example I will do the one where Ash gets his tauros but I probably won't do episode 18. This chapter's pokemon is sentrit.**

* * *

David's POV

"KETCHUM! You've gotten us lost again! I've said it once and I'll say it again, when we get to a pokemon center that sense of direction is getting fixed the hard way!" I threatened

"Well, I have two gym badges and that's all that counts." Ash said

"You only got those badges because Brock and my sister felt sorry for you." Misty retorted

"Well, I have six pokemon that I caught fair and square." Ash replied."I've got pikachu, pidgeotto, butterfree, bulbasaur, charmander, and squirtle."

"Caught them? Ash, all your pokemon followed you." Misty countered

"Well, there all mine. And that's all that really counts for a pokemon trainer." Ash muttered

"This may come as a shock for you, but real pokemon trainers actually catch pokemon on their own." Misty put down

"You never give me a break." Ash groaned and then Misty went on and on about how Ash was luck his pokemon followed him. After that, Ash looked crushed. But if there's one thing you can say about Ash, he bounces back quickly. He ran off, saying he was going to catch another pokemon.

"Do you think he can do it?" Jeffery asked

"If his abilities at catching pokemon are like his sense of direction, no." Joesph responded

"Oh, come on. Have a little faith, he did catch caterpie all on his lonesome." I reminded them

"Well, he's right for the most part. He has those pokemon, even if it is only out of the goodness of their hearts." Jeffery said

"Oh well, You all go look for Ash. I want to look for some pokemon." I said

"But won't you get lost?" Brock asked

"No, I think my nose knows where you'll be." I joked and I headed of into the forest. Now what pokemon would be a good choice for my sixth pokemon. I have a water type, so there's no need to get too close to the waterfront. I have a grass type and a bug type so what's in a forest that isn't a grass or bug type? If I remember correctly, there should be some abra around here. And so I went hunting for the psychic type.

"Abra!" (Hello!) I heard a voice say behind me and I spun around.

"Hello, abra." I said, I know the rumors that only a psychic can train a pokemon of that type. But I'm willing to give it a shot."I'm gonna catch you."

"Ab abra ra abra." (You have to beat me first.) it said and I swiched to pikachu and used thundershock. But the abra teleported out of the way.

"Pikachu!" (Stand still!) I yelled

"Ab ra ra abra!" (Not on your life!) It replied, but the time it took saying that was all the time I needed to zap the small psychic type. It collapsed and I changed back.

"Pokeball, go!" I yelled and the pokeball drew the abra inside. The container shook for what seemed forever, then it pinged."I caught an abra!" I shouted to the world, but the world wasn't to happy to be disturbed this close to bed time. A grouchy gastly came out and started to chase me.

"Gastly gas!" (You woke me up!) This was one mean ghost it tailed me until it had me cornered.

"You not going to turn me into a ghost!" I yelled and threw a pokeball in hopes of buying some time, I hid behind some bushes as a pikachu in hopes it wouldn't recognise me as the human that annoyed it. But then I heard a faint ping. I had managed to catch the spunky specter!"I caught a gastly!" I yelled, then the pokeball started to glow and it disappeared. I was surprised at first, but then I remembered a trainer can only have six pokemon at a time, if the trainer catches more it is sent to whoever gave you your pokedex. So now my gastly is safe and sound with the professor. I changed to jolteon and started to use my canine sense of smell to track them down.

Misty's POV

We were almost done talking to the professor when he got another pokeball.

"I wonder who this could be from." He said and opened the pokeball, and out came a very confused pokemon.

"Gastly ly?" (Where am I?) It asked

"Hello gastly, who sent you?" The professor inquired

"Gast gas tly, gastly." (I don't know, some kid I think.) Just then the door bell rang.

"Come in!" Said Bill's voice and the doors opened to show David.

"Hello professor. I see you got my gastly." He said calmly

"YOUR GASTLY?" Ash questioned in disbelief

"Yeah, I caught an abra and got a little too excited. This gastly started to chase me because I woke it up. So then I had my back up agains a rock and decided to throw a pokeball at it to buy some time. But I ended up catching it instead." David said happily

"An abra?" Ash asked again in a similar tone. This must be hurting his ego.

"Well, I've never had the chance to observe a ghost pokemon up close before. This should be a great learning experience." The professor said merrily."Uh oh, tofo's done." And with that the screen cut off. Then the lights came on and Bill's voice said.

"Say hello to the keeper of this lighthouse." Said a pokemon

"That can't be!" Brock exclaimed." That's a kabuto, an extinct pokemon!"

"No, I'm not a kabuto. I'm Bill, the pokemon researcher." The thing said

"Than why do you look like a kabuto?" Ash asked

"This is a costume, I'm stuck inside it." Bill explained

"Do you need help getting out?" Ash asked

"Yes." Bill answered

"Well, I can help. But I can't promise it won't hurt." David said

"I don't care, as long as I'm out of this stuffy thing!" Bill cried

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." And with that He changed into a blaziken and used flamethrower to burn open the back.

"Thank you for helping me!" He said stepping out of the costume."The good professor told me a bit about you. Very interesting." Bill remarked

"Did you come from a costume party?" I asked

"No, it's not for a party. This is a specal costume that I use in my research. Leting me get inside it's skin lets me get inside it's head, you should know that first hand, David." Bill explained

"What do you mean?" Ash questioned

"There are many kinds of extinct pokemon, and I want to understand how they live. Putting on a costume is one way of trying to figure out what they were like." Bill told us

"You can understand what a pokemon was like by wearing a costume?" Ash asked

"Yes indeed, or I'm beggining too." Bill replied."This planet was created 4.6 billion years ago. Durning that time all kinds of pokemon existed. They had many ways of living."

"All kinds of pokemon how many?" Ash asked

"On this planet, there are more that 150 known spices of pokemon." Bill answered

"Over 150?" Ash asked a bit stunned

"Your lucky to be pokemon trainers. Your goal is to catch all of these different pokemon, that's a great task." Bill stated

"Yeah, but so far I've only gotten seven." Ash said a little dishartened."There sure are a lot of..."

"Of course, these are only the pokemon we know about. There are many more, there are still many pokemon that have yet to be discovered. David being a prime example of a pokemon we know next to nothing about. So we need to keep searching." Bill said

"How many could there be?" Ash asked aloud

"Nobody knows, as far as I know there are over 450 spices." David said, not helping Ash feel any better. Then Bill said something really poetic about how trainers are always looking for something inside and out. The David decide to take some time to refreash his memory of these pokemon. And so we sat there for awhile listening to David going on and on about all the different pokemon.

"Right now there is only one pokemon I search for." Bill said after David was done

"What kind of pokemon?" Ash asked and Bill took us up to the top of the lighthouse.

"It's probably the biggest pokemon ever, bigger than all of the rest. No one has ever seen it. It's been wandering the world for years and years, looking for friends." Bill told us

"But doesn't that pokemon have any friends or family?" I asked

"The pokemon wanders because it's alone. It's the only pokemon of it's spieces, one of a kind. One night I heard the very strange sound coming across the ocean." And Bill proceaded to play a strange sound and a look of intense thought came over David.

"Can you play that again?" He asked and Bill obliged

"That sound seem firmiliar, one more time please." And with that David changed to pikachu and listened.

"Well, what do you think?" Bill asked as David changed back.

"I think I know your mystery pokemon, and it's not the only one of it's kind. It's just very rare." David replied

"So, what is it?" Bill asked very egarly

"I'm pretty sure it's a dragonite. A very big dragonite." David told us

"A dragonite? Doesn't Lance the dragon master have one?" Ash asked

"He does indeed, be they are extreamly rare. To see one in person would be magnificent." Bill said happily, then we heard a noise like the one on the tape. We looked over the railing and saw a shadowy outline.

"I was right! That is a dragonite." David said and it continued it's haunting song.

"It sounds like it's singing." I said

"Would you care to dance?" Brock asked jokingly

"Thank you." I said retuning the gesture. It continued to come closer and then when it was right up against the lighthouse.*BOOM* and the pokemon cried out in pain. It started to tharsh about and in doing so it destroyed the lighthouse. We ran down the steps and outside.

"Please don't go, dragonite." Bill pleaded."Please stay with us, I've waited so long for a chance to see you here." But it shook it's head and started to leave."Dragonite, wait!" Bill yelled, but it was too late and before we could say anything more, it was gone.

David's POV

"I think looking for and catching pokemon should help bring all of us together." Ash said the next morning

"Learning to raise pokemon is another way of understanding how to live with them." Brock added

"And pokemon are always lots of fun to play with." Misty put in

"Pokemon are also great companions." I injected

"And having a brother/ best friend who's a pokemon can help us understand them better!" Joesph and Jeffery said at the same time

"Meanwhile, I'll stand watch for the giant dragonite to appear at my lighthouse again." Bill said

"Bill, do you think we'll ever find all the pokemon there are?" Ash asked

"No Ash, there are probably as many as we can imagen and many many many more." Bill answered."Maybe there's no limit to the number of pokemon we can find on this planet."

"And if there is, then maybe there are some off this planet." David added

"Ash, David. You are both pokemon trainers. I'm a pokemon researcher seeking out all kinds of pokemon on this planet. Even if our paths are diffrent, I think our goals are the same." Bill said wisely and with that we left for the next town, hopefully.

* * *

**For the people shouting ' YOU CAN'T CATCH ABRA NEAR BILL'S!' Actually you can. I own one of those old blue versions and before I typed up this chapter I made sure that you can find abra near bill's.**

**Signed, Psychicshipping**


	17. The electifing truth

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Hello. Not much to report. This chapter's pokemon is snover.**

* * *

David's POV

"Praises be! We made it to vermilion in one piece! Better yet we'll have a hot shower!" I shouted exuberantly

"Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!" Everyone else cheered

"I never thought I would be so happy to see civilization." I remarked with a grin

"I can't wait to take a bubble bath!" Misty proclaimed

"I need to hit the laundromat."Brock said

"I'm gonna find the vermilion city gym right now!" Ash cried and in typical Ash fashion ran off.

"Hold it!" Brock said grabbing Ash by the collar.

"Hun?" Ash asked and Brock pointed down at pikachu and pikablue. Both were exhausted. Ash and I picked up pikachu and pikablue respectively.

"They must be hungry." Misty commented

"We haven't eaten anything decent in three days now." Brock said and my stomach agreed with a growl. Then Ash's followed suite and growled even louder.

"I guess we're all a little hungry, eh pikachu?" Ash asked

"Pik." (Yeah.) And so we went to the pokemon center and as promised *WHAM!* I attempted to fix that sense of direction. After that we entered

"I think they're hungry." Ash said

"We'll fix them up." Nurse Joy said kindly and Ash, Brock, and Misty all looked surprised.

"I know why your surprised, I look like all the other nurses. Don't I? My first cousin works in pewter city and my second cousin works in veridian city. I think I'm the prettiest one, don't you?" she said, I think they all look the same. So there for she can't be the prettiest because they're all the same. Or at least that's my logic. Then a kid with a rattat ran in. The rattat was badly singed.

"That rattat is in rough shape. I wonder what happened." Brock said

"It's the fifteenth brought in this month." The nurse said angrily

"What?" Ash asked in disbelief and we were lead to the other burnt pokemon.

"This is terrible." Brock said and I agreed

"They all lost to lieutenant Serge, the vermilion gym leader." Joy informed us

"Wow, he must be a great trainer." Ash remarked

"So, Ash, you scared already?" Misty teased

"No way." Ash shot back

"Well you talk big, but when you see how hard it is to get you turn chicken." Misty continued."Maybe you should just quit now, besides the badges you have now you got out of pity."

"A badge is a badge!" Ash excalimed and Misty flicked him on the nose. Right on the tip where it really hurts.

"Ow!" Ash moaned

"Why don't you just prove how tough you are at the vermilion gym." Misty crowed

"From the looks of things here, you'll have to be tough to battle with this lut. Serge." Brock observed

"You think he's that tough?" Ash asked worriedly

"We gave you badges you know. How do you think we'll look if you get crushed by Serge?" Misty asked

"You have nothing to worry about, except maybe seeing my own incredible strength!" Ash exclaimed, then Joy intervened

"All right, that's enough." She said

"She started it." Ash said quickly

"Remember this is a hospital." Joy said sternly and the two combatants looked around."They say if two people fight, they really care about each other." I agree, when two people fight they are really trying to say how much they care by helping the other do the right thing in their mind. Thus they care.

"Me care about him/her?" Ash and Misty said at the same time."David, tell her she's wrong." So now I get dragged into this

"I can't do that, I agree. If I told her she was wrong when I believe her to be right that would go against the scientist code of conduct." I said and got two pairs of evil eyes in return. Then a chime rung.

"Oh, that signal means your pokemon is recovered." Joy explained and we were lead to our pikachus as they we're finishing their apples.

"Pikachu! I hope you're full, cause we've gotta win big at that gym today!" Ash said excitedly

"Pi!" (OK!) And then another defeated pokemon came rushing through. It was a pidge.

"A flying type agains electric type? Really?" I asked, stunned at the stupidity.

"I guess they must have just come from that gym." Misty said and pikachu panicked

"Pikachu! Pikachu!" (I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go!) Pikachu said

"What? Don't be a coward." Ash reprimanded

"Pi ka pikachu!" (Don't you care if I end up like pidge!) Pikachu asked

"Don't I even care if you end up like that pidge? Is that it?" Ash asked as translation

"Pika pika." (That's right.)

"Yeah, I guess your right." Ash said disheartened

"Cha." (Fhew.)

"No problem! You won't end up that way because you'll win!" Ash said and started to drag pikachu."Don't be a scardy cat, pikachu." But pikachu wouldn't have any of it and zapped Ash.

"The way they fight, they must care a lot." Misty remarked, then we finally managed to get pikachu to go to the gym, even though it took a bit of zapping.

"So this is the vermilion city gym." Ash said when we got there

"It's not to late to back out." Misty offered

"Why should I back out when I'm gonna win?" Ash questioned."Just stick around and watch me."

"I'll stick around to see your face when you get creamed." Misty countered

"If you think we're gonna get creamed your gonna be disappointed." Ash shouted

"Are we ever gonna go inside?" Brock asked

"Probably not, but they're almost as good as cable." I joked, then the doors opened to revel a tough looking duo.

"Hello, I've come for a pokemon battle to earn the thunder badge." Ash said to them

"Hey boss, another victem for the emergency room." Said the male

"Which one?" Asked a shadowy figure, as he stepped into the light we saw a mountain of muscle with blond hair.

"Whoa, he's huge!" Brock exclaimed

"Is he the gym leader you two have to beat?" Misty asked

"He's not huge, he's gigantic!" Joesph exclaimed

"Welcome to vermilion gym!" He said giving Misty a bear hug, talk about your gentle giants.

"So, my next challenger's a cute one. Don't think I'll go easy on ya." Serge said and I hit him over the head with my staff.

"Ow, that actually hurt. You're stronger than you look." Serge remarked

"Cool your jets big guy, this is your next challenger." I said pushing Ash forward

"Oh, you. OK baby." Serge said

"I'm no baby! My name's Ash Ketchum!" Ash said steamed

"I call everybody who loses to me baby." Serge explained, then he saw pikachu holding Ash's leg.

"A pikachu! Hey look at this, baby brought along a baby pokemon." Serge joked

"Quit it, why are you making fun of my pikachu!" Ash shouted and pikachu looked mad.

"Well, I'll show you why." Serge said enlarging a pokeball."Go pokeball!" He shouted and out came a raichu, pikachu's evolved state appeared.

"Raichu, a mouse pokemon of the electric element. Raichu is the evolved form of pikachu. It can shock with more than 100,000 volts, enough to render a dragonite unconscious." Said the pokedex. Pikachu stared down his evolved form and growled.

"OK baby, if you wanna quit, now's your chance." Serge offered

"There's no way we're gonna quit now." Ash said stubbornly

"What could a baby like that do? If you want to become a pokemon master, you should make your pokemon evolve as soon as you catch it." Serge said patting his raichu.

"There's more to raising a pokemon than forcing it to evolve. And I like this pikachu just the way it is." Ash stated and the two that greeted us at the door laughed.

"Wrong, baby. Electric pokemon are only useful after they learn all their different electrical attacks. You keep it puny like that then it's no more than a little pet." At this pikachu started to spark and so did pikablue. I felt a little insulted as well.

"Can pikachu beat raichu?" Misty asked

"I seriously doubt it, especially if raichu knows all the electrical attacks." Brock answered

"OK, baby. Did you just come here to show us your little pet?" Serge asked

"We came here to earn a thunder badge." Ash said hotly

"Pika pika!" (That's right!) Pikachu agreed

"Pikachu?" Ash asked as pikachu started sparking with a lot more power than usual.

"That's unusual, pikachu really wants to go into battle." Brock observed

"I'm not surprised." Misty said

"Pikachu, I'm counting on you." Ash encouraged

"Pikachu." (I won't fail you.)

"Oh well, I guess you'll learn playing with the big boys is a shocking experience." Serge told Ash and with that they took their positions and a voice stated the rules.

"This pokemon battle will now begin, only one pokemon may be used. The gym leader, lieutenant Serge has chosen raichu. The challenger has chosen pikachu. No time limit, let the battle begin." With that a bell was rung and the battle started.

"Go, raichu!"

"Go pikachu!" And both combatants lept into the air."Pikachu, thunder shock!" Ash commanded and pikachu complied but the attack did almost nothing.

"Raichu, show them a real thunder shock." Serge ordered and raichu did as told, this attack did a ton of damage and knocked out pikachu."It's over, baby. You didn't really think your pikachu could beat my raichu, did ya?"

"Pikachu!" Ash called

"Call it back Ash, raichu's shocks are too powerful. This is a mismatch." Brock informed Ash. Ash wasn't happy but called back pikachu. But pikachu refused

"Pika." (No, I won't.)

"Pikachu still wants to fight?" Misty asked in disbelief

"Pi ka chu." (I won't give up.) Pikachu said turning around to face raichu

"It's pretty gutsy for a toy." Serge remarked as pikachu threw himself towards raichu."I enjoy playing with toys, but playtime's over. Raichu, thunder punch!" And it landed hard."Now a mega kick!"

"Pikachu!" Ash cried

"Now give us the big finale raichu." And with that raichu used a powerful electric attack that looked like thunder. But with raichu's power level it could have been a thunderbolt. Well whichever it was it cooked pikachu to a crisp. We rushed pikachu to the pokemon center and nurse Joy patched up pikachu the best she could. After a while pikachu regained consiouness.

"Pikachu, I'm glad you're OK." Ash told his friend, then pikachu turned on his side

"Pikachu got hurt pretty badly." Brock commented

"I can see that." Ash snapped

"No no, I mean it's spirit." Brock corrected

"What do you mean?" Ash asked

"Pikachu was totally overpowered by that raichu." Brock answered

"That's right Ash." Misty agreed

"We'll try harder! We'll win next time if pikachu tries harder!" Ash said with resolve

"I think pikachu tried it's best the last time." Misty said

"There is one way you might win." Said a voice from the door, it was nurse Joy."I'm sorry, I overheard your conversation and I just thought that maybe..." But she was cut off by Ash

"How can we win?" Ash asked

"Awhile ago I came across this." She said and presented a thunderstone. For some reason it was slightly mesmerising.

"Wow, it's a thunderstone." Brock said

"A thunderstone?" Ash questioned

"Yes, with it you can evolve pikachu into a raichu." Brock infomed him

"I could evolve pikachu into a raichu? Then pikachu might be strong enough to win." Ash said to himself

"You've got to think hard before using the thunderstone." Joy warned, then Misty and Brock both added their own bit. Then Ash continued to think about the good and the bad if pikachu evolve.

"Pikachu, what do you think?" Ash said holding out the stone. After pikachu though about it he stood up and whipped the stone away. Then pikachu made a speech about how he wanted to beat that raichu as is.

"Hey Ash, can I look at the stone?" I asked

"OK, but why?" He answered

"No reason." I said and I picked it up, as soon as I did so it started to spark furiously.

"What's going on?" Jeffery asked

"I think it's because of my pikachu form, the thunderstone is reacting to that DNA." I said, and contrary to what I would think the sparking felt good. It had a soothing quality about it that I liked.

"Does it hurt?" Joesph asked

"No, it feels good." I said."Now, I'm going to beat that Serge and I'm doing it in honor of all the pokemon that were beat by him." I said and left, putting the stone in my pocket. Just before I was out of earshot I heard Brock say.

"He doesn't have any pokemon strong enough to take on Serge." But he didn't know about my jolteon form. I reached the gym and proclaimed my challenge.

"Hey, your that baby that was with that other baby." Serge said digging his grave a little deeper

"I hope you don't plan on calling me that for long, cause I'm gonna beat you." I said with confidence

"Oh yeah, is that so. Well call out your pokemon and we'll see about that. Go, raichu!" And I changed to jolteon form.

"Jolt jolteon." (Hello blubber butt.) I said just to get him angery

"RAICHU? Rai rai..." (BLUBBER BUTT? Why you...) It did the trick

"So, the baby has a few tricks up his sleeve. It doesn't matter. Raichu use thundershock!" Sucker, he doesn't know about jolteon's ability. Volt absorb is a ability that means for every electric attack I take I get health restored. So I just stood their a took it, feeling the power give me more strength.

"Jolt jolteon jol eon jolteon?" (Did you really think that would work?) I asked

"What happened? Why do you look stronger?" Serge asked."Never mind, raichu use thunder!" second verse same as the first. the attack hit, I got more energy."WHAT'S GOING ON?" Serge asked in shock

"Jolteon." (My turn.) I said with a wide grin."JOLETONNN!" (THUNDERRR!) And what happened to Ash's pikachu happened to Serge's raichu. After the attack was done there was a raichu extra extra crispy.

"Raichu! Are you ok?" Serge asked but the raichu didn't respond, it was out cold. I changed back.

"I believe you owe me a badge." I said

"Yeah, but first tell me what happened." Serge pleaded

"Jolteons have an ability known as volt absorb. This ability means that if a jolteon gets hit by an electric attack then the jolteon's energy is restored, so it's bad news for people who specialise in electric types." I informed him and he scooped up his defeated raichu and we headed back to the pokemon center. On the way his raichu woke up and asked what happened and I answered. He wasn't happy about the loss but accepted it.

"Well here we are." Serge said when we got to the center."It's been a long time since I've had to come here." And we entered

"Another pokemon that was beaten by Serge?" Asked Joy in an exasperated tone, but when she looked up she got a surprise.

"Lt. Serge? What happened?" She asked, hardly able to speak with surprise.

"I finally got beat as bad as I beat others." He said and gave his raichu to nurse Joy and handed me the badge."Take good care of that badge, I don't give them out to just anyone." And with that he left after his pokemon. I returned to the room and put on a disappointed face.

"Didn't go well?" Brock asked

"Don't feel bad, Serge is a tough trainer." Misty added

"What happened?" Joesph asked

"I'll tell you what happened. I came, I saw, and I kicked his butt!" I said letting the mask drop and a grin spread across my face, holding up my new badge.

"HOW DID YOU DO IT?" Everybody shouted

"I used my superior mind to over come his." I told them, which is mostly the truth. My pikachu form would have taken damage just like Ash's, so I used jolteon's ability to counteract the electric attacks.

"That's it!" Ash exclaimed, what 'it' is was a mystery. But I'm glad I inspired him.

Ash's POV

The next morning pikachu and I headed out to the gym with a game plan in mind. We were well on our way when three people stepped in our way. "Who are you guys?" I asked

_"To protect the world from devastation."_ They started but then the small guy said.

"Ixnay!"

"We forgot." The other two said

"We are the challenger's cheerleaders and we're here to show our support for the brave pikachu and Ash." Then the started to do a freaky cheer and when they were finished they ran off.

"That was disturbing." Brock said

"Thanks for the support!" Misty called."Bye Team Rocket!"

"How did they know it was us?"

"Lucky guess."

"I would have zapped them if it wasn't so funny." David said at their fleeing figures, then we continued on our way to the gym.

"Hey baby, ready to take another beating? You didn't even make your pikachu evolve. You haven't learned anything yet." Serge said when we got there

"Don't be so sure Serge." I shouted back

"OK, well let's see." And the rules were read out again.

"Use the strategy we planed, pikachu! You can do it!" I cheered

"A strategy, so you've invented a new way to lose. Go raichu!" And raichu ran out and whipped pikachu with it's tail. Pikachu was sent tumbling and recovered fast enough to receive another whip. The whipping continued until Serge ordered a body slam. With raichu's larger size pikachu was crushed. Then Serge's raichu prepared another body slam. Everybody called pikachu's name and pikachu got out of the way just in time.

"Do it pikachu. Agility now." I commanded

"Raichu, use your body slam!" Serge ordered, but the agility had boosted pikachu's speed and now pikachu dodged with ease.

"It's working!" Misty cheered

"That's right, raichu evolved too fast and didn't learn the speed moves it could only learn in the pikachu stage." Brock said

"OK, use all the agility you've got!" I told pikachu and pikachu complied. Now pikachu was running circles around raichu, literally. Now raichu was dizzy."Your raichu's way too slow Serge, that's it's weakness." I told my opponent

"OK raichu, give it a thunderbolt." Serge instructed, the power was amazing but it didn't touch pikachu. When the dust cleared we saw pikachu standing on it's tail.

"Alright, pikachu used it's tail as a ground and doged the electric shock." Brock observed, now raichu was panting.

"Raichu give it another thunderbolt." But it had used up too much energy, it couldn't preform the attack.

"That's game set and match. If raichu doesn't have any electricity then it's pretty much useless." David said

"Alright! Quick attack." I ordered and pikachu ran up and collided with raichu. Then pikachu used something I would call 'thunder tail' and took down raichu.

"Unbelieveable!" Serge yelled

"We did it, pikachu!" I cried

"Way to go!" Brock cheered and everyone else congratulated me and pikachu.

"Pikachu." (I did it.) Pikachu said contently

"Nice job Ash, pikachu. As proof of your victory, a thunder badge." And Serge gave me the badge

"Thank you." I replied."Would you look at that, it's really a thunder badge."

"You should be proud. You and your pikachu work well together." Serge complemented

"Thanks." I said."THE THUNDER BADGE! And it's all mine."

"Pi pikachu." (That's right we did it.)

"Nice victory Ash, your no baby." Serge said

"Congratulations Ash, pikachu." Brock congratulated

"You finally got your own badge." Misty conseded

"Rai rai rai." (You did very well.) I picked up pikachu

"Thank you pikachu, this was your victory." I said holding him in tight embrace and pikachu gave me a friendly shock. Afterwards we headed to the pokemon center and I called it a night.

David's POV

My first hot shower in I can't remember. I got in the shower and began my routine. Rinse, shampoo, singing, dandruff shampoo, boiling myself, freezing myself, dry. As I got out of the shower something caught my eye, it was behind my ear. I pulled my ear down and saw something that resembled a ninja throwing star. The professor had told me to look out for this. That reminds me, I should report to him.

"Hello?" Asked the professor after he picked up the phone.

"Professor, it's David." I told him and the video screen flashed on.

"Ah, David. It's been awhile, where have you been?"

"Let's just say, never trust Ash with a map."

"Quite right, I guess you found that out the hard way. So, how's your condition?"

"Well, I'm fine. Brock had to put me under doctor's orders for a whole day and I found that mark you told me to look out for."

"Where is it?"

"Behind my right ear." I said and showed him

"That's it alright."

"How's gastly?"

"Atually, the funniest thing happened. Not ten seconds after you hung up back at bill's the little guy went and evolved."

"WHAT? Can I see him?"

"Sure, he's really an affectionate pokemon." And with that haunter came into view

"Hello haunter." I greeted

"Haunter." (Hello to you too.)

"On other news, I won the thunder badge."

"Really? How did it go?"

"Haun haunter?" (Yeah, how did it go?)

"Well, after Serge royally beat Ash I went in alone. I used my jolteon form and he got quite a shock from my volt absorb ability."

"Yes, that trick can put electic type trainers in quite a vice."

"So I stood there for a bit, watching his growing confusion and then launched a powerful thunder. I remembered to keep the power under control so no one got hurt. Well that one thunder was all that was needed to send that raichu packing." I recounted and haunter looked at me with wide eyes of admiration.

"Haunter haun!" (My trainer is awsome!)

"Now my only worry is saffron city's gym, psychic type can be a nasty type. But I have you, haunter. With you, we can weather any psychic!"

"Very good, now how's Ash doing?"

"Good, he won his thunder badge too. Oh and before I forget I got ahold of a thunderstone and it reacted pretty weirdly."

"How so?"

"Look." I said and got out the stone, which started to spark again.

"That is fascinating, next time you're in pallet I want to do some experiments."

"Allright professor, that's it except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"Well, I've been having a nightmare that keeps coming back and I know it means something. Do you think this might be related to my status?"

"Pokemon are more in tune with nature than humans, and since you are both you might be extra sensitive."

"OK professor, good night."

"Good night, David." And I hung up the phone and went to bed.

* * *

**OK, for future reference I will change the time line to my liking. For instance, instead of being close to the end of season 1 Mewtwo strikes back will take place right after Ash beats Sabrina. After the Mewtwo strikes back chapter my pen name will be a whole lot easier to guess.**

**Signed, Psychicshipping**


	18. a watery fate

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Hello ladies and germs! I'm sorry for the delay, long nights of typing till 2 am will do that. I have two major announcements.**

**1) next week is charmilion apprecation/awareness week. for thoes of you scratching your heads, it's a celebration made up by yours truly. I think that charmilion is the least appreciated pokemon out there. Magikarp get more respect because everyone knows about it. So I decided to create this week to appreciate this fine pokemon, spread the word! The week of feb. 21 to feb. 27.**

**2) I have gotten all the starters from every region. johto to shinno, kanto to hoenn. I owe it all to serebii. With that said, if you ever need a starter PM me. **

**Now, with what week is coming up I think it's obvious what this chapter's pokemon is. But for those people who are denser that Ash, it's charmilion. (I hope no one is that dense, he would be a threat to society.) Now on to the next chapter.**

* * *

pikablue's POV

Pikachupik had woken up before the others and decided to look around. He left a note and we were off, we strolled through the city and came across a small pokemart. My trainer went in and asked if they had any tms. They had one left, an attract tm.

"What do you think, pikablue? Should I get it? After all, if I can fall victim to such a move then I want to give them back a taste of their own medicen." This made a lot of sense to me, I would hate to be caught by such an attack. In my mind, if you hate something then your enemy is bound to dislike it too. Unless it involves food that is.

"You should get it." I advised

"It's settled then. I'll take it." He paid the money and asked how to use it.

"All you have to do is hit this button here." The manager said pointing at a small yellow button."And twin lights will scan the eyes, teaching the move." It sounded simple enough. With this we left to find a few more things, a few snacks, some potions, and ,to my dread, a brush. By this time it was almost nine thirty and we headed back to find the others ready to go.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Jeffery asked

"Not quite, but I did get a few interesting things." Pikachupik responded and we left for where ever our journeying would take us. We wound up on the dock. We walked among the various people like the sailors and vacationers, then we stopped to admire one of the ships.

"I'd love to cross the ocean on a ship like this." Ash commented

"Yeah, just think of all the pokemon we'd be able to see along the way." Brock added

"Just imagine, sunbathing on deck all day. Just a nice long relaxing cruise." Misty sighed, but pikachupik burst her bubble.

"Relaxing cruise? I'm on death row if I'm not in top form! Wasting my time on a cruise ship would prove worthless other that the fact I would be able to train my defence. 'Sides, relaxing just isn't my style. I take a break from something I think is important for more than a few days causes me to get jittery." Then Brock came in to finish the job.

"We could never afford a cruise like that." And with that Misty was defeated, everyone except Pikachupik was bummed.

"Reality can really bum you out." Ash said. Then streamers came out of nowhere and surprised us.

"Congratulations! You guys are way lucky, you get to go on a super deluxe sea cruise!" Said two girls with way too much pep. Then we got a eyeful of them and Pikachupik doubled over laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked the one with orange hair, it took my trainer a few moments to compose himself. That was all the time I needed to see what was so funny, It was Team Rocket and James was wearing a dress. Before he answered he took the ticket from their hand.

"James, have you no manly pride? HOW COULD YOU LET JESSE TALK YOU INTO PUTTING ON A DRESS?" He shouted, laughing all the while. The bad guys balked and stared in astonishment.

"How?" Was all they could get out

"Please, if you want to disguise yourselves then change you hairdos. You're the only person in the world with such gravity defying hair, Jesse." With this they ran off with Jesse shouting nonsense about how she couldn't ruin her 'perfection'.

"Do you think it's safe, it is a Team Rocket trap." Brock said

"Sure, we've kicked their cans often enough. 'Sides, it says on the ticket it's for pokemon trainers so that means there will be battles and that means I can train while you are enjoing yourselves." Some times I think pikachupik is a bit too serious about not becoming an item on the breakfast menu. Well anyway, the matter was settled and we started our search for the st. Anne. We eventually found it and boarded. When we were on board we found a mass gathering of trainers. There was pokemon merchandise, pokeballs, pretty much everything pokemon you could imagine. We stumbled across two trainers comparing charmanders. Then a boy butted in with his squirtle.

"My squirtle and my charmander are much better than theirs are." Ash said and then a battle between a ratecate and a starmie began.

"Ratacate, a jump kick." Commanded the ratacate's trainer

"Alright starmie, spinning tackle." The starmie's trainer ordered and they collided in midair. Neither one seemed hurt

"Ratacate, hyper fang attack." And the rat like pokemon got a hold of the starmie crushing it's core. The defeated pokemon slumped into it's trainer's arms. At that point Pikachupik brought out abra.

"OK abra, we do this just as planned and everything should go smoothly." And abra grunted a confirmation.

"Well now, is anybody brave enough to battle my ratacate?" Asked the gentleman

"I'm brave enough." Pikachupik exclaimed and took his position."I'll try not to harm your pokemon too badly." He took out a pokeball and threw it and out came, A BLAZIKEN? After a moment of shock it all made sense, abra was making a copy of Pikachupik so he could battle. It was genius.

"That's a fine pokemon, what is it?" Asked the gentleman and the copy answered with my trainer's thoughts.

"It's a blaziken, a pokemon native to hoenn." The copy responded, then I looked over at the others and saw their confused looks.

"Interesting, very well. Ratacate, use hyper fang." and the pokemon did as told

"Blaziken, slam it down hard with a fire punch." And That's what happened."Now, before it can get up use sky uppercut." This was the fatal blow and the ratacate fainted before he hit the ground.

"That was a great match and I thank you for it." The man said and step into the crowd, then Ash came rushing forward.

"I've always wanted to fight you, David, and now's my chance. Go butterfree!" And the pokemon appeared

"Ash, Ash, Ash, don't you know it's hopeless? I've trained long and hard, you've trained maybe half as much. Your defeat is inevitable." The copy said

"I'll still try, butterfree use stun spore." And yellow dust fell from butterfree's wings.

"Use flamethrower to burn it!" And the flames not only did that but made contact with butterfree.

"That hurts alot." The pokemon complained weakly

"Hold it together butterfree and use whirlwind!" Ash cried in desperation and the butterfree complied whipping up the strong winds, but they had almost no affect on Pikachupik and he sealed the deal with another flamethrower.

"Told ya so." the copy gloated and we walked off together, out of the way of prying eyes the illusion was dropped and Pikachupik was returned to normal. We strolled through the booths and spied James buying a magikarp. We listened to the sales person string James along with a bunch of lies. But we didn't get involved. After James payed Pikachupik stepped up behind him.

"You sure made a big mistake." At this James jumped

"You? Are you gonna blast me?" James asked

"No, I'm just gonna tell you how you got ripped off big time." My trainer replied

"What? That man said that magikarp lay tons of eggs and that magikarp go for 100 dollars." James said confused

"That's a big fat lie, nobody wants a magikarp because it's the weakest pokemon in existence." Pikachupik stated

"What? That means magikarp is worthless and I blew all our cash." James bemoaned."Now Jesse's gonna kill me." And he walked off to face his doom.

"Well we know who wares the pants in that relationship." My trainer remarked and went to rejoin the others.

"How did you do that?" Joesph asked as soon as we found them at a table

"Do what?" Pikachupik asked innocently

"Be two places at the same time." Brock said

"Easy, I trained my abra to create an illusion of me so I could battle and my status would remain unknown." Pikachupik stated proudly

"That's a stroke of genius." Jeffery said in awe

"Thank you, thank you." And with that we started to eat, then the gentleman came up.

"So, you having yourself a good time?" He asked

"Yes sir, we're having a great time." Ash answered, then he turned to Pikachupik.

"That pokemon, what did you say it was?" the gentleman asked

"Blaziken." Pikachupik responded

"That Blaziken is truly an amazing pokemon." The man complimented

"Well, I do the best I can." That's the understatment of the century

"What did you think of my ratacate?" He inquired

"It was well raised, but it's defense could use some boosting." My trainer said

"In that case I'll be direct, why don't we trade?" Some how I knew the answer to that. Everybody at the table snickered at the prospect."What's so amusing?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir, I'm very _attached_ to it." And the others burst out laughing

"What is the joke?" The man asked

"Well you see, that blaziken is me. I'm a pokemorph, that's why they're laughing. If I traded you blaziken it would effectively be trading myself." The gentleman was very surprised to say the least.

"A pokemorph, how? I saw you battle and you didn't change." the man said

"You'll have to thank my abra for that illusion." Pikachupik said and the man understood

"Fascinating, I always thought pokemorphs were a myth." With that he turned to Ash." How about you? Would you mind trading your great butterfree for my ratacate?" Then Ash thought about it and asked Brock for advice. This wasn't the best move because he was drooling over the gentleman's lady friend.

"What do you think Brock, should I trade?" Ash asked

"Oh yeah, you've gotta trade everybody should trade let's start trading." Brock replied

"Well, OK." And Ash went through with it, but after the trade Ash looked unsure and went outside to think. Misty followed him and Pikachupik walked to a corner where Team Rocket was chewing out James.

"What do you think Pikablue? Should I watch the fireworks or douse this falme before it gets out of controll?" I though it over for a few moments

"Douse this fire." I said and we went to do just that.

"Alright, James made a mistake. Now move on before you kill him." He said and The Rockets turned

"It's a twerp!" Meowth shouted

"I'm not here to kick your butts, just to make sure James doesn't get his kicked." My trainer stated

"Alright, fine we won't beat up this loser." Jesse said harshly and Pikachupik left to find more food. Then all of a sudden the doors slammed shut. The next thing we knew there was Team Rocket goons everywhere. We quickly found Ash and the others. Then the motto came on and I tuned it out. Team Rocket then started to suck up the pokeballs that were around trainers belts, it's a good thing Pikachupik keeps his pokeballs in his backpack. Then one of the grunts came up and said.

"Give me your pokemon."

"In your dreams loser!" My trainer exclaimed and went blaziken

"It's that pokemorph!" He exclaimed right before he was hit with a sky uppercut that sent him flying. Then another came up behind Ash, who had pikachu zap him.

"If they're going to take our pokemon, let's at least make it a battle!" Ash rallied and all the others agreed, they all threw pokeballs and some got sucked up but more opened. Then all of us pikachus and pikachupik formed a pyramid and zapped a good number of goons. After that all the charmanders did that same with flamethrower and Pikachupik got in on the act as a blaziken. Then all the geodudes formed a ring and hit some of the goons. Afterwards all the bulbasaur vinewhipped them. Next some butterfree used stun spore on a group of thugs. The pidgeottos use a group gust that blew away most of the remains of the grunts. Finally the pikachu and Pikachupik teamed up again and released one more thundershock.

"That was excellent! Rocket butt kicking on a massive scale!" Pikachupik said exuberantly, but then a huge wave shook the boat. Then a second wave crashed into us. We were rocking back and forth, but that didn't stop Ash from getting his butterfree back. Then everybody started rushing for the life rafts. As another wave hit Ash dropped the butterfree and we chased after it. Just as Ash got his hands on it a wave knocked everyone out except me and Pikachupik."Pikablue, look we're sinking." My trainer said quietly, but with a slight tremor in his voice. He tried to wake up the others, but to no avail.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked

"I'll swim to the surface and get a sub to get the others, you and squirtle stay here and help the others if they wake up. Is that OK?" Pikachupik asked and I saluted

"I won't let you down."

"That's what I like to hear, squritle come out." And out came the water type."Squritle, you stay here with the others in case they wake up."

"Ok." and with that Pikachupik left and we saw him outside the porthole, our only hope swimming to the surface.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I would appreciate more guesses for my pen name then the two I've already gotten. I like typing the pokemon anime because so many episodes are forgotten with time, I feel like an archaeologist. I dig up old episodes and present them to you in my own twisted form.**

**Signed, Psychicshipping**

**PS: PLEASE REVIEW! With sugar and ice cream and cherry on top.**


	19. underwater escape

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I'm finally typing again! I got my computer fixed so I'm using it again. This chapter's pokemon is zapdos.**

* * *

David's POV

Swimming, swimming for so long. Lungs on fire. Need air now. Wait, is that the sun?

Officer Jenny's POV

"At first we thought that everybody had made it off the ship safely. But we had just discovered that eight people are missing: Ash, Misty, Brock, Jeffery, Joesph, Jesse, James, and..." Here I was cut off by a voice exclaiming.

"Hold on there!" I looked down to see someone in the driftwood. He found a stable platform and jumped up onto the deck, much to my surprise.

"Who are you?" I asked

"David, and no one is dead. They're all trapped in an air pocket." He informed me, my cousin had told me about this one. I thought she was joking, but it looks like she was telling the truth."Is there a sub around here equipped for rescue?"

"The closest one is three days away, by then it will be too late." I told him

"Then I'll just have to go back down there." He said and prepared to jump back into the sea. I grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"I can't let you do that, it's too dangerous." But he gave me a look that told me he wouldn't be denied.

"I have friends down there and if I have anything to say about it then I will help them. Excuse me for sounding like a spider man rerun but, with great power comes great responsibility. I have the power to help them and I will. Besides, it will take a lot more than a sunken ship to take us down." He said that like he knew what would be his undoing. That thought scared me."As for those flowers, return them. Seeing as they were to signify mine and my friend's death, they give me a serious case of the willies. I'll make sure the next Jenny I see notifies you of our survival." With this he lept up high and dived down.

"I hope they make it. Return these flowers." I told one of the officers and returned to shore.

Ash's POV

"Hey Ash, wake up." The voice of Brock said as I regained consciousness

"Yeah Ash, get up." Misty agreed, I was about to open my eyes but someone was too impatient and gave me a zap.

"That hurt you know." I mumbled and I opened my eyes, the sight that greeted me was everybody upside down."Why are you all upside down?"

"What are you talking about? You're the one who's upside down." Misty told me and I realised she was right as I fell on top of pikachu.

"Will someone tell me what in the world happened?" I asked

"Just take a look out the window." Misty advised and I did as told. As I looked I saw fish swimming.

"But that must mean that this ship has sunk!" I exclaimed." Wait, someone's missing."

"That would be David, when we woke up he was gone and pikablue told us he went for help." Brock informed me, we started to look for a way out. After a while we found a stair well filled with water. Then we noticed bubbles rising to the surface. A green form rose from the water.

"IT'S A SEA MONSTER!" Joesph screeched and bolted

"He's been watching way too many monster movies." Jeffery remarked, the thing rose up and spoke

"Joesph needs to cut down on the monster movies." It removed some of the seaweed and we saw his face.

"Pikachupik!" And pikablue lept on David's head

"Yes, I'm glad to see you too."

"I take it the rescue didn't go so well?" Brock asked

"Nope, the closest rescue vessel is three days away." He informed us as he removed the remaining seaweed.

"Well, we need to get out of here on our own. We can either go up or down." Brock said

"Down probably isn't an option, as I swam back in some junk blocked the way out." David told us

"Well that doesn't mean that we can't try." Misty said as she released her goldeen."Try and find a way out of here, if you do bring something from the outside." And the water type left. We waited for a while.

"What's taking goldeen so long?" I asked in impatiance, then the pokemon returned with a washed up Team Rocket.

"They look terrible." Brock remarked

"Does anyone know CPR and is willing to administer it?" David asked, but it wasn't necessary. They spat out water and began to mumble their motto. Then they came to what little sense they had.

"You!" They exclaimed

"We've got you brats cornered!" Jesse proclaimed

"But we also have you cornered." David observed."Unless you want to drown that is and besides that if any of us pikachus zap you guys you're cooked." But Brock and I had other ideas as we released our pokemon. But the added weigh caused the ship to tilt. Everyone except David slid to one side.

"How are you doing that?" I asked

"I'm like a goat, I have an excellent sense of balance." He replied

"This ship will tilt if we don't do something fast!" Misty cried

"Charmander, squritle, bulbasaur, geodude, ekans, koffing. To the other side of the ship!" I ordered and they all went, passing David along the way. The ship tilted to the other side this time."The other side! The other side!" and they all went again

"Geodude, come back to this side!" Brock shouted and the ship tilted a few more time, then we called back our pokemon and the ship stabilized.

"OK, we all agree there won't be any battles for now. Let's work together." Misty said, but I was too busy staring down Team Rocket."Alright now, shake hands!" We did as told but pikachu gave meowth a small zap, which got him in trouble.

"This is just a temporary truce, just until we're out of this mess." Jesse said

"You'd better believe it." I replied

"It's agreed we work together." Jesse said

"Now we've gotta think of someway to escape." I added

"Leave it to me, I forgot to mention that I built my own St. Anne model. That's how I learned all about the structure of the St. Anne. Since the way to the deck is blocked we'll have to climb to the bottom of the ship and we'll cut a hole in the hull." Misty explained, then Brock spotted a stair way and called onix to make a stair case. We ran up it after David checked something and proclaimed that onix was right on the center of gravity. We marched into the gloom.

"The lights are out, I can't see anything." Brock commented

"Let me handle it, charmander I chose you." And the light from my pokemon's tail was enough to see by. We continued on until we came to a room on fire, the only room between us and freedom.

"How are we going to get to the other side?" Jeffery asked

"Jessica." James started

"Yes, James?"

"Whoever said 'beauty doesn't last' must have been thinking of us."

"I'll always remember what a wonderful dresser you were." *whap, whap*

"Will you two knock it off? We're not on a soap." David remarked

"There has to be a way, we just haven't thought of it." Misty said

"I've got it!" Ash cried and let out bulbasaur."Alright bulbasaur, use your vine whip and reach to the other side." And my pokemon did as told, then everybody gave me praise. We all started moving to the other side on the vines, all that is except Team Rocket. They gathered their courage and followed us, when everybody was on the other side I called back bulbasaur. Then I called charmander back out and told him to weld through the hull.

"I'll help." David said and changed. The two made short work of the hull and water poured in. Charmander fled from the water but David stood there and took it. We returned all our pokemon and Misty called out her water types. David and I called out our squritles and we all headed for the surface.

David's POV

We all headed for the surface, except Team Rocket. I knew they would be ok, then they'll haunt us forever. We found a piece of wreckage to use as a raft. We stood there waiting for Team Rocket to surface, then we focused on finding dry land.

"I remember the story of Noah. He sent a bird to find land." Brock said and Ash sent pidgeotto to search for land, when pidgeotto returned he didn't have a branch but Team Rocket in tow. We pulled them on the raft. Ash thought they were dead, but I thought otherwise.

"They're not dead, I'll prove it." With that I changed to pikachu and zapped them awake.

"They are alive!" Brock shouted

"Pika." (Nuts.) Both pikachus said, we drifted for a few more hours until we fell asleep. The next day we were wracked with hunger. Then we stared at the magikarp with hunger in our eyes. We started thinking of different karp dishes. Then meowth attacked with an open mouth, only to have his teeth broken off.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you. Check your pokedex, magikarp is nothing but scales and bone." Misty chiled

"Not only can this fish not swim, it's not good for eating." James said angerly

"See? I told you buying it was stupid." Jesse snapped

"You good for nothing fish! I don't want to be your master anymore!" James shouted and kicked the karp into the sea. Then it started to glow with the evolution light.

"It's evolving into gyarados! If it gets mad, we're toast!" I shouted and sure enough it was mad."Stroke you fools, STROKE!" And we started to paddle like mad.

"All pikachus use an electric attack to slow it down!" Brock shouted after a little while of paddling.

"That's a great idea!" And I changed, we pikachus formed a pyramid and shocked with all we could muster. The atrocious pokemon stopped, then it roared. Then it was joined by four others and we nearly wet our pants.

"I think it's dragon rage, gyarados' most feared attack." Misty said eerily calm

"PIKACHU!" (WE'RE DOOMED!) I shouted

"Pik pika chu pikachu chu chu." (Thanks for those words of inspiration.) pikablue said sarcastically, then a water cyclone was formed and a few seconds later we were sucked in and the world went black.

* * *

**That is one of my favorite parts. I'll try to update again soon. I want more guesses at my pen name.**

**Signed, Psychicshipping**


	20. Giant pokemon are cuddly!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I need guesses at my pen name. That's why I made the contest, to amuse myself with your ideas. This chapter's pokemon is rhyhorn.**

* * *

Pikachu's POV

I woke up and noticed three pokeballs and two pikachu posteriors in the sand. First I let the pokemon out of the pokeballs and in them were bulbasaur, squritle, and charmander. Together we pulled out David and pikablue.

"Are you all ok?" I asked

"I'm alright." Charmander responded

"I've felt better." Squritle said

"Now I know what a fruit smoothy feels like." David remarked

"I'm just fine." Bulbasaur answered

"I think I might lose my last meal." Pikablue said

"Where are we?" Squritle asked, raising a good point

"Are we lost?" Bulbasaur wondered

"No, we're at a pokemon spa. Of course we're lost!" David barked

"What is this place?" Charmander asked

"I think we're on an island." Pikablue answered, then I saw a pink pokemon. Charmander and I went to say hello.

"Hello." I said

"Could you tell us where we are?" Charmander inquired, but it ignored us

"You're not going to get an answer, that's a slowpoke and they are one of the dumbest pokemon. The only thing they know how to do is fish." David informed us, then as if to prove David's point it backed up and put its tail in the water like a fishing rod. After that we decided to move out, along the way we talked and so on. As night fell charmander took the lead.

"I don't see pikapi or the others anywhere." I said

"They just disappeared." Charmander remarked

"Maybe they all got eaten by wild pokemon." Squirtle suggested and made an evil face, David quickly slapped him with his tail.

"Don't even suggest that!" David sputtered in ingdination."I'll zap you but good if you say anything like that again."

"Sorry." Squritle apologised

"Maybe Ash forgot about us." Bulbasaur said

"The next pokemon to suggest something negitive is getting zapped!" David shouted

"Pikapi would never do something like that!" I snapped

"You're right, he's not like that." Squritle agreed

"Alright pokemon! Surrender!" The voice of meowth declared, he went on to start the motto.

"It's just meowth." I said

"I guess the Team Rocket motto is starting to lose its impact." Meowth said

"What impact?" Pikablue asked, and he had a very good point. Then meowth tried to get koffing and ekans to attack, but they refused saying they only obeyed their master.

"Alright meowth." Squritle started

"It's up to you." Bulbasaur said

"You sure you want to fight..." I added

"...Against all of us?" Charmander finished

"It's not fair! You've got me out numbered!" Meowth shouted."Hey! I could use a little help over here!" Meowth called to ekans and koffing, but they were having tea. Then meowth pretended like he was in control and said he would let us off easy. Afterwards we started a camp fire and had dinner, but only after we tied up meowth.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked

"Looking for masters." Ekans answered

"Masters gone." Koffing agreed

"That's really awful." Charmander said

"Ash is gone too." Squritle added

"He abandoned us." Bulbasaur remarked

"Thundershock!" David cried and zapped bulbasaur."What did I say about negative thinking? If Ash or anyone else was going to abandon you I would know. I know how to find them faster."

"How?" I asked

"My nose nose." He joked

"But your nose isn't any better then mine and I don't think your blaziken nose is any better." I said

"True, but I have another nose that I've kept secret." He reviled

"Pikachupik! How could you?" Pikablue asked

"I like to keep secrets, if someone were to know everything about me I would feel exposed. I also like to spring surprises on people." He replied

"Well, what is this new nose?" Bulbasaur asked and he changed to a jolteon.

"This might also be the reason the thunder stone wigged out." I observed, thinking back to that time. All of a sudden David started to howl at the moon, which was full.

"What was that?" Pikablue questioned

"Sorry, instinct took over for a sec. Being a dog feels so good, it's like you're always happy!" he exclaimed, then something shook the ground. We looked and saw a giant rhydon! We all ran, David biting the rope holding meowth as he ran past.

Ash's POV

We were running for our lives. After we all woke up, we saw that David, pikachu, pikablue, and three of my pokeballs were missing. Then we found all of David's pokeballs. We decide to look for them and after a few hours we spotted a giant bird that started to chase us. As it let lose a bolt of electricity we all hit the ground and the bird passed over us.

"I've never seen a pokemon like that before." Misty said in awe

"That was zapdos..." Joesph panted

"...The electric pokemon..." Jeffery added

"...It is one of the elemental bird trio..."

"...It is one of the legendary pokemon..."

"...It's almost never seen by humans..."

"...But maybe more commonly seen by pokemorphs." Jeffery finished

"What do you mean?" Brock asked

"Maybe it's after David." Jeffery suggested

"Why?" I asked

"Well, pokemorphers are both human and pokemon. So maybe it doesn't like the idea that something could be part of both worlds." Jeffery answered

"Then let's follow it!" I exclaimed

"Wait, this place is dangerous. We should wait til tomorrow." Brock advised

Pikablue's POV

We ran until we had lost it. Then we found a food bar run by a slowbro. We tried to comfort ekans and koffing, who were crying in fright. After that we hit the hay. The next day we woke up refreshed and with one thought in mind. Find the trainers. We called their names with Pikachupik ahead trying to sniff them out. Then we came across a huge blastoise.

"A relative of yours, squirtle?" Charmander asked

"That is squritle's evolved form, blastoise." Meowth said

"Go ask for directions." Pikachu encouraged

"Who? Me?" He asked."Alright, I'll try." And squritle went forward."Yo! Brother! Let's see...uh...sure is nice weather, isn't it?" But the blastoise took aim and fired a water gun and we ran while David knocked it out cold with one shot.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" We all shouted in disbelief

"This form is supercharged. That was nothing compared to what I can do, that was just a thundershock."

"'just a thundershock'? That could have passed as a thunder attack from a legendary!" Pikachu shouted in outrage, then we continued and found a venusaur and asked bulbasaur to talk to it. Seeing as they were like family.

"Just call me an orphan, I have no family." Bulbasaru said to weasle out of it

"Good point!" Charmander said

"Coward." Squirtle spat and we continued. Somehow we managed to get on the bad side of a charizard and blastoise and were running for our lives, pikachupik had taken a few shots but they all missed. So he changed to blaziken to get some speed. Then we came across a runaway train cart that had Ash and the others in it!

"Slow down!"

"Stop!" And other various things were shouted to no avail. Then we came to a loop da loop, that gave us enough time to catch up and we all lept aboard. It was a heart warming moment as pokemon was reunited with trainer. Then we were launched into the air and collied with a zapdos! But it turned out to be a robot. We barley had time to think on this when we fell into the water.

"That stings!" Pikachupik yelled as he resurfaced, then we continued on our way and found a town by the ocean.

* * *

**I Love the giant pokemon! I don't know why though. Oh well, guess and review!**

**Signed, Psychicshipping**


	21. The takeover of the tentacruel!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Remember how I said I wasn't going to do episode 18? So don't get confused since I skipped right to episode 19. Remember to guess and review and the number of guesses are unlimited! This chapter's pokemon is oyminite.**

* * *

David's POV

Ahhhh, the relaxing sounds of the sea. But we were stuck on this island so a more relaxing sound would be that of a gym battle, if that makes any sense.

"Well, we've got three hours to burn. But with us, three hours is all it takes for trouble to find us." I remarked

"To true, brother of mine." Joesph agreed, then pikachu spotted a horsea and out came the pokedex.

"Horsea, a dragon pokemon. With this unique pokemon speices thousands of eggs are hatched each spring that the male raises his self."

"It looks like it's injured." Brock observed

"And there's no pokemon center around here." Misty said sadly, then the pokemon used some ink to draw two jellyfish pokemon in the water.

"It's trying to say something." Ash noted

"We have to take care of it's wounds first." Misty said, but I knew what it was trying to say. It was attacked by some tentacool and tentacruel. Then before Misty could catch him a ship exploded!

"What just happened?" Jeffery yelled

"My water pokemon can help those people!" Misty shouted and called out her pokemon, Ash and I followed her lead and let our squirtles out. Then we went to look for a rescue boat. We found one and went to the sailors. The pokemon brought the wet sailors to our boat and we brought them aboard. The sailors were too stunned to tell us what had happened. We returned to land but I had a bad feeling about all of this. When we met the sailor's boss, she wasn't the youngest person you'll ever meet.

"I'm the boss and I'm very grateful for your help." She said

"Then will you give us a ride to the main land?" Ash asked hopefully

"Don't think I'm gonna let you get away that easily, not until you see my new resort." She exclaimed

"Resort?" Ash questioned

"It's not quiet finished yet, but it'll be spectacular!" She exalted

"Is that it out on the ocean?" Misty asked

"Yes, that's it. That's my hotel, the hotel to end all hotels. Hundreds of suites surrounded by the most beautiful reefs in the world. But only if those tentacool stop interfering with construction." She said

"Tentacool?" Misty questioned

"I get it, the tentacool paralyzed your sailors." Brock said

"Because of the tentacool all of the tourists stay away from here." She informed us."I don't know why such despicable creatures even exist." This didn't sit well with me or Misty.

"Did you just say despicable?" Misty shouted

"They're disgusting, you can't even eat them and they're eating my profits!" The hag shouted."I was hoping the three of you might be able to help me with my little problem."

"We can help, but that doesn't mean we will." I said

"I will reward you handsomely, If you succeed you will get world class dinners for one year. One million dollars and vouchers for free stays in the hotel." The hag offered. Ash jumped at the offer, but Misty was of a different opinion.

"That's disgusting!" Misty shouted

"She's right, if you're gonna kill something then at least do it for a reason!" I agreed and we followed Misty as she stormed out of the building.

"What are you so mad about?" Brock asked

"Doesn't that woman make you sick?" She questioned

"She makes me want to give her a nice zap." I answered

"Pika!" (Me too!) Pikablue agreed

"She's not my type, but..." Ash began

"She want's to destroy all those tentacool." She began, then her love for anything of the water type shone throught."And they're all so cute." Now I am extremely thankful that I don't have a vaporeon form. If I had that instead of jolteon, then Misty would*shiver* I don't even want to think about it.

"Cute?" Ash inquired and took out his pokedex to look up tentacool, while I did the same for tentacruel.

"Tentacool, a jellyfish pokemon, 99% it's body is made up of water."

"Tentacruel, a Jellyfish Pokémon. An evolved form of the Tentacool. Its numerous tentacles serve as a powerful weapon. It is known as the "Gangster of the Sea."

"Ugly." Ash said bluntly

"I guess ugly is in the eyes of the beholder." Brock said

"I don't know, if you look at it in a certain light and close your left eye, then your right eye. There, now it doesn't look so bad." I joked

"If tentacool are attacking humans there must be a very good reason." Misty defended

"Do you really think so?" Ash poked

"Of course! Tentacool are so squishy and nice when you hold them and they call the pretty red spot on their head 'the ruby of the sea'." She cooed

"Who calls it that?" Brock asked

"Well, I call them that, that's my special name for them." Misty answered

"When you talk about water pokemon, it's like you get a different personality." Ash observed

"Maybe she has spilt personality disorder which is brought on by water pokemon." Jeffery guessed

"I DO NOT!" She roared, then we went to check up on horsea. The super potion worked wonders. When Misty started to cuddle horsea it tried to tell us something.

"Horsea." (Danger)

"Say, didn't that picture it drew look like a tentacool and a tentacruel?" Ash remembered

"Maybe it was telling us about the tentacool and why that ship was sunk." Brock guessed

"Is that true?" Misty asked horsea and the seahorse pokemon nodded it's head. Then an announcement came over the speakers.

"Citizens of Porta vista, listen up!"

"Nastina!" Ash exclaimed

"Affective immediately, I am recruiting volunteers to exterminate the tentacool terrorizing our town."

"Exterminate!" Misty shouted in outrage

"I will award one million dollars to anyone who can exterminate the tentacool, isn't Nastina generous?"

"She would do anything to destroy them." Brock said

"Anyone who wants money and wants to help with the development of our town, come the the yacht harbor immediately."

"She expects to get people to destroy the tentacool for money? How rediculus." Misty scoffted, but there was a huge crowd heading our way

"It's not ridiculous to them." Ash said with a hint of panic, just before they trampled me I lept up over them. The others weren't so lucky. Nastina came up in a tank and continued her announcement, but she was cut off by a rose. It was Team Rocket and their lame motto.

"Hey! They've got a lot of spunk!" Nastina cried

"That's a new definition of spunk." Ash commented

"Look at that hair." James commented

"What a disaster." Jesse added and the got a shot from the tank in return.

"I don't need you beauty tips, I need to destroy tentacool!" Nastina shouted

"It's a very distinctive hairstyle, just don't shoot." Jesse pleaded

"Don't you mean dis-stink-tive." Meowth joked, then Jesse and James started to kiss up to Nastina. They said they could get rid of all the tentacool. They took off for the spot where the tentacool were saying to get the cash ready. Then we saw a ton of flashing red lights.

"All of those things are tentacool?" Ash asked

"Yes, and that's way too many. They're too crowded." I said, then a monstrous sized tentacruel rose up. The giant pokemon was real and destroying the construction site. We gawked at the impossibility. Then Nastina gave an order.

"Commence fire!" But the bullets served only to annoy it. Then all the tentacool headed for land. The giant tentacruel came with them, creating a tidal wave in the proses. We ran to the tallest building for safety.

"So this was what horsea was warning us about." Brock observed

"I don't understand why they would do this, now everybody will be against them." Misty bemoaned

"Pikachupik, pika chu pikachu." (Pikachupik, you can fight this!) Pikablue said, but before I could go we noticed that meowth was still in tentacruel's grasp. Then one of the tentacool took over meowth's body.

"We are tentacool and tenacruel. Humans have destroyed our ocean home, now we will have our revenge." And they continued to destroy the city.

"Their home must have been the reef the hotel was being built on." Brock said, then tentacruel destroyed the building we were hiding in. Horsea tried to reason with the tentacruel and tentacool. At first it didn't seem to work, but horsea kept tring. They had enough and hit horsea out of the water.

"Pidgeotto, catch it!" Ash shouted and pidgeotto brought it to Misty. Well, enough was enough.

"Pikachu!" (We need to stop them!) Pikachu shouted

"You're right, we all have to attack together if it's going to work." I said and changed, we formed a pyrimid and launched a full powered attack. Along with all of our other pokemon. Beedrill, butterfree, oddish, pidgeotto, pidge, bulbasaur x2, eevee, squirtle x2, pikachu x3, starmie, staryu, abra, charmander, goldeen, and zubat! We headed to battle the tenta's. Pikachu struck first with a powerful thundershock. Pikablue and I followed up with another thundershock directed at the leader. Together we forced all the minions into the sea, that left big blue. Big blue began battering us in retaliation. Pikachu tried to reason with it, it looked like pikachu's ploy was going to fail when.

"Stop tentacruel!" Misty shouted from atop a building."Please go back to the ocean. Please listen, this is enough. We understand that we hurt you." Tentacruel thought this over."We won't destroy your homes anymore! We're sorry." Using Meowth he answered.

"If this happens again we will not stop." And Tentacruel was done with meowth, so he was thrown away like yesterday's fish salad. The tenta's left and the citizens were left to clean up the mess. That is, they were leaving but Nastina wasn't with the program. She began to shoot tentacruel saying she would capture it and charge admission. Tentacruel didn't take this lying down, he smacked Nastina into next year. Finally tentacruel swam into the sea, never to be disturbed again. Or at least I hope not.

Ash's POV

David's prediction had come ture, we had gotten in trouble in the three hours. But now we were on a ship on our way to the main land.

"It's kind of strange but tentacruel turned out to be a nice guy." Brock said

"You're right." I agreed."So Misty, still think jellyfish pokemon are cute?"

"Sure do." She answered

"Well, if anything, you're a stubborn one Misty." Joesph said, that earned him a hit with the mallet.

"But right now horsea is the cutest pokemon around. Come on out!" She snuggled horsea and struck 'my pose'.

"Hey, that's my pose!" I said in outrage

"I know, I just always wanted to try it out." Misty said

"That's a good idea, I think I'll try it next." Brock joked

"Hey!" I cried in more outrage." Why don't you just come up with your own poses?"

"You should be flattered that other people want to try out your pose." Brock said

"Mimicry is the highest form of flattery." David said wisely and we continued towards the next town.

* * *

**Is it just me or are these chapters getting shorter? I can't wait for the next long chapter, but that might not be until Ash faces Sabrina for the first time. Oh well, until then I type like no one has typed before! I can't wait till summer, then I'll be updating like there's no tomorrow.**

**Signed, Psychicshipping**


	22. gastly the helpful ghost

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I like updating, I have nothing better to do and it's fun. What I don't get is I hate English class but love typing up this story. Oh well, it's a tangled web we weave. This chapter's pokemon is umbereon**

* * *

Ash's POV

We made it to maiden's peak without much trouble. We were all excited, all except Brock.

"It wouldn't matter to me if I never saw land again." Brock mumbled."I've just wasted another summer."

"But we had a whole summer of adventures." I reminded him

"For kids, summer means playing on the beach and splashing around. But for me, summer means bathing suits and girls to wear them. Now I'll have to wait another year to met a girl!" He whined *whap*

"Snap out of it!" David barked, when we disembarked we walked into a festival.

"Cool, a festival!" I exclaimed

"It looks like fun, let's check it out!" Misty agreed

"I love carnival games!" David cheered

"I'll ride on the farris wheel all alone." Brock said sadly

"Snap out of it Brock, you're raining on my parade!" Joesph cried, then Brock spied someone.

"Who's that?" He asked, as he started to go towards her he was trampled. Then David jumped.

*gulp*"I'm going to get my haunter, be back in a flash." And he took off for the pokemon center

"I wonder what spooked him." Jeffery mused

"She's gone." Brock said by the time he had collected himself, but before he could say another word we dragged him to the games. After awhile David reappeared with his haunter out of it's pokeball.

"Why did you get him?" Jeffery asked

"There's something spooky afoot and I want my haunter to sniff it out." He explained, then an old gray coot came towards us. The coot gave us an strange warning, then haunter whispered something in David's ear and he nodded. The coot then insulted Misty and she dragged us away. We came across an unveiling of a painting and decided to watch. When the painting was reveled it was of a beautiful young woman. Haunter whispered some more in David's ear and again David just nodded.

"What's haunter saying?" I asked

"The tale of two ghosts." He replied, then the old man told us a story about the girl in the painting. She had fallen in love with a brave young man who went to fight in the war, but he never returned. But she waited for her love to return for the rest of her life. Brock asked to see the monument, so the old man took us there. Brock became crazed, even multiple hits from David's staff couldn't break the trance.

"Wake up you love sick fool! She's been dead for thousands of years!" David shouted, his patience running thin. The sun set and Brock still stared at the rock.

"No matter how long you look at it, a rock is a rock Brock." I told him

"I want to go back to the festival, this is boring." Misty complained

"You two can go back, I want to stay here a little bit longer." Brock said

"You remember where we're staying, right?" I asked

"The pokemon center by the port, I'll be back before curfew." Brock promised and we left

"Hey haunter, stay with Brock. I have a feeling he's gonna need some protecting." David told his pokemon, and the haunter did so. When curfew came along Brock wasn't back.

"I'll go look for him." I said, but someone grabbed my collar, it was a nurse Joy.

"Hold it! Don't you realise it's your bed time?" She said

"Yes but..." I tried to counter

"Staying up late is bad for your skin and it makes you irritable and it ruins your apatite..." Here she was cut off by David

"I'm an insomniac, and that doesn't stop me from eating like a horse." Joy just glared at him and sent us off to bed."I'm getting out of here, I can wiggle through the air vent to the out side." David said when Joy had left

"Alright, but be careful." Misty warned

"Aren't I always?" He asked jokingly and changed to squirm through the air vent.

David's POV

I knew what was going on, so now I have to save Brock's rear. Maybe I should shock some sense into him. As I got out I changed to jolteon, seeing as a storm was rolling in if I got hit I didn't want to get hurt. I ran fast as my furry legs would carry me and made just in time to see a ghostly form take James. I changed to a pikachu to follow it with a smaller chance of detection. I saw it approach Brock, but haunter did his job and tried to keep Brock from going with the ghost. In the end it was futile he went with the ghost of his own free will. I changed back to console haunter.

"It's OK, there was nothing you could do."

"Haunter." (Thank you.) And we returned to the center for some much needed rest. When I told the others what had happened the next mourning they all ran to the spot and started to call Brock's name. While searching we bumped into Team Rocket. The remaining members of the team did the motto, but in the middle of it we heard James' voice. Then he fell out of the hut that was sitting on the rock. He was loopy, but I guess a night with a ghost will do that to you. Then Brock came tumbling out in the same condition.

"Brock, what happened?" Ash questioned, but he was to loopy to give a straight answer. Then the old coot appeared.

"Obviously these two have seen the ghost of the maiden." The coot informed us, or to be more precise, a gastly disguised as a coot.

"They're possessed, pikachu." And pikachu zapped them to their senses. The coot then told us that all men who see the ghost fall under her spell. I didn't really listen because I knew what was really going on. I was dying to bust the specter, but the ghost was actually helping another ghost. The true ghost of maiden's peak. Brock was still out of it and James said he was scared. The gastly said there was only one thing to do, place anti-ghost stickers everywhere. But the gastly was a sly sales`mon and charged us for the stickers.

"These'll really work, right?" James asked, but Jesse placed a sticker on James' mouth. That night we waited, then a strong wind blew away all the stickers and a pale form appeared at the door. The ghostly form took Brock and James outside, we grabbed Brock's legs but he wasn't happy about it. James was about to fall into the ghost's grasp when Jesse shot it.

"Hey ghost, you can't take him, you haven't a ghost of a chance!" Jesse declared

"You really do care!" James cried

"It's not cause of you, girls like her disgust me. Always waiting for her man as if she were a faithful pet. She can't stand the thought of loseing him, she cried. But I say 'see ya later'. There's plenty more fish in the sea." Jesse said

"I am waiting, you will not interfere." And a strong wind brought out more ghostly figures. Now was the time for the big unveiling.

"Give it up, gastly, I'm on to your tricks!" I shouted over the ruckus

"So, you figured it out. I knew that haunter was here for a reason." The gastly said, showing it's true form.

"Pikachu." Ash said and pikachu prepared for battle, but gastly conjured up a illusion of a mouse trap. Meowth was next at bat, he was stopped by a ball for playing with.

"Try taking me down so easily!" I shouted and went blaziken and charged at the ghost with a fire punch. The gastly brought up a fire extinguisher, but I knew it was an illusion so it didn't hurt me.

"What? But my illusions always work!" The gastly was confused

"Blaz ken blaziken ken iken blaziken bla." (It's just an illusion, you're not psychic so the images are only skin deep.)

"True, the mind is master of the body in this case." Then the sun began to come up and the gastly pretended to be afraid of it."Ack, the sun! I must go for now." And it began to fade.

"Blaziken." (I know you're lying.) and it said quietly in my ear.

"You are very intelligent, be careful that brain doesn't bring about your undoing." I knew what he meant, the dreams had become more clear as time had past. Mewtwo wanted me for what little psychic power I did posses and my shape shifting abilities. Psychic powers are generated by the mind."Just remember, I'm cheering for you." And with that the gastly vanished.

"What did it say to you?" Ash asked as I changed back.

"Nothing that concerns you." I said curtly and he left it alone. We went to the waters and I went a little farther down the shore and called to gastly."GASTLY!"

"Yes?" The specter asked

"I know what you do every summer's end and I'm glad that you do it."

"Yes, it is something I like doing for the maiden of this peak and if I do a good job I get a few bucks." He said with a smile."I must go, my friends are waiting. Remember this, when you face the challenge that is before you do so with a stiff upper lip. It might be the difference between life and death, and I like you better among the living."

"I'll remember, take care of yourself and I'll try to visit you every year." I said to the retreating figure and rejoined the others. As we enjoyed the end of the festival I slipped into something of a trance and I heard the same voice that had announced the 'birth' of Mewtwo inform me that the encounter is less then three months away. When I awoke I couldn't shake the feeling that the voice was familiar. Then I caught the sight of Ash and Misty dancing. That put a smile on my face, I hoped that some day they would admit to their feelings. I would like it even more if I were around to see it, like gastly said I prefer to be among the living. I stared at the moon and felt the cold and soothing presence it brought. As I looked I thought I saw a figure of a humanoid feline flying past the moon. Maybe it was my eyes playing tricks, or maybe it was the real deal. I might never know but seeing the image of my foe, rather then bring me fear, brought me a sense of peace.

* * *

**These chapters are way too short! Next time we say good bye to our favorite bug type. R and R and G!**

**Signed, Psychicshipping**


	23. a tearful good bye

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

********

**This fic has now out lived another fic that I liked but was abandoned! I can't believe that just three months ago I started! Time flys when you're reading/writing a good fic. This chapter's pokemon is beedrill.**

* * *

Ash's POV

We were on our way to the next town when we came to a steep cliff.

"Fall off of that and the ball game's over." Misty observed."Except maybe David's game."

"How does it feel to have a nearly indestrucible brother?" Jeffery asked Joesph, while he was holding his hand like he had a microphone.

"I feel it would be better not to get on his bad side, I've been there and it's not a good place to be." Joesph answered

"The map says that this ridge leads to saffron city." Brock said after reading the map

"Then that way is the way to my next gym challenge." I said, then I saw something on the horizon."What's that?"

"It's some butterfree celebrating their season of love." Brock informed us

"Love?" Misty asked

"Yeah, the season of love is when butterfree lay there eggs. Butterfree find mates and then lay their eggs across the sea." Brock told us

"Across the sea?" I asked

"That's right." Brock answered

"That's so cute." Misty cooed

"Will my butterfree go too?" I asked

"Only if you let it." Brock replied, we decide to get a better look so we found a hot air balloon for rent. We headed for the wild blue yonder and watched the butterfree.

"I LOVE FLYING!!!" David yelled with glee, when we got close enough I released butterfree. Butterfree tried, but every time he struck out. After some encouragement from Brock and a hit in the head butterfree went back out there. Then butterfree saw a pink one which he immediately fell in love with, but she wouldn't give Ash's butterfree the time of day. When butterfree tried again the pink one hit him across the face.

"I can't believe what I just saw." Jeffery said

"Butterfree was shot down." Brock commented

"What?! That isn't fair!" Misty cried

"That's gotta hurt." David remarked and butterfree flew down toward the forest

"Butterfree! Where are you going?!" I called, but butterfree ignored me. We landed and I began to search for butterfree. We called his name but got no response. Then I saw butterfree's wing and went to talk to him."Hey butterfree, are you OK?" He nodded."Then why do you look so sad?"

"It was crushed by the one it loved, that hurts. I could wright a book about the secrets of love and heartache." Brock said

"I guess that book would be your autobiography?" Misty said slyly, then pikachu tried his luck at cheering up butterfree. This attempt wasn't any better. Then Misty and I worked together to give butterfree love tips, wich Brock drank up like a thirsty puppy. Then in a moment of inspiration Brock tied a scarf around butterfree's neck. I liked it. We all took to the skys again and butterfree tried to woo the pink one again. Again the pink one didn't give butterfree the time of day, then Team Rocket choppers came up behind the butterfree.

"BUTTERFREE! WATCH OUT!!" David yelled before anyone else could, then the motto began. We ignored it and tried to stop them, but it didn't work.

"They're stealing all the butterfree!" Misty shouted, we couldn't do anything without risking hurting the butterfree. Ash's butterfree was the only one who escaped. He tried his hardest to free the other butterfree but it didn't work. Team Rocket got away with butterfree in hot pursuit, we followed as fast as we could.

"This is low, even for Team Rocket. How could they do this?!" David cried in outrage. We followed butterfree to an air hanger in which Team Rocket was hiding. We decided to make a theatrical entrance which I began.

_"Prepare for troble."_

_"And you can multiply it by six." Misty added_

_"To protect the world from devastation." Brock continued_

_"To unite all peoples within our nation." Joesph said_

_"To denounce the evils of wrongdoings." Jeffery went on_

_"Surrender now or prepare for the worst beating of your lives." David threatened_

_"Pikachu!" (That's right!)_

"This is too much." Jesse said, then butterfree tackled them on my command. Misty's starmie attacked with another tackle. Then David got in on the act with an awesome blaze kick. Meanwhile butterfree busted out all the others. Brock opened the door and the butterfree escaped to freedom. The pink one stayed behind to express her gratitude, but when James threatened her butterfree tackled James into next week. Then they all ran into the chopper and got away. We gave chase in the hot air balloon.

"GET BACK HERE TEAM ROCKET, SO I CAN BLAST YOU OFF AGAIN!!!" David shouted, Rocket was just about to catch the flock again when pikachu got atop butterfree and the two flew to the flock. Then pikachu lept off butterfree and went splat onto the windsheild of the chopper. He then procceded to use a thundershock to blow up the chopper. Pikachu lept clear of the blast and landed on butterfree's back.

"You did it pikachu, great work." I praised, then the pink butterfree went to talk to my butterfree. She started the courtship dance and butterfree did the same.

David's POV

At the end of the day we said good by to butterfree.

"I guess this is where we say good-bye." Ash said with something of a heavy heart

"They have to cross the ocean to start there new family." Brock said

"Happy trails butterfree." I said to him

"This is a great butterfree, so take care of it for me." Ash requested and they left

"Bye bye butterfree!" Jeffery yelled at them, afterwards I noticed Ash was down.

"Don't worry Ash, I have a feeling we'll see butterfree again someday." And I meant it

"Take care butterfree! Good luck buddy! Good bye butterfree! Thank you for everything, I'll never forget you!" Ash yelled at them as the left our sight. I reminisced all the good times we had had with butterfree and tears came to my eyes.

"David Tomas, the dry eyed wonder crying?" Jeffery poked, I didn't bother to remark how inappropriate that comment was. My eyes are probably the first to water out of the two of us. We all stood there watching the sun set.

"I can't wait until the day we cross paths again." I said and we continued toward saffron and the gym I was dreading.

* * *

**That's the end of another chapter. That is one of the most heart warming moments of pokemon. Please r r and g!**

**Signed, Psychicshipping**


	24. Psychics apleanty

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I'm on a roll! this is the either the fourth or fifth chapter in two day. I just remembered this chapter is biased off of abra and the psychic showdown. This promises to be a decent sized chapter. This chapter's pokemon is cyindaquil.**

* * *

David's POV

I know what happens next, the gym battle vs. Sabrina. I'm nearly wetting my pants. She gives me the creeps on tv, in person who knows. As we continued walking we became more and more lost.

"Remind me again why we're walking at night?" I asked

"Well, we're really close and you can't sleep any way. So we might as well walk to the center before we turn in." Brock explained, then we heard the giggle of a child. We tuned to see a little girl. I recognized this little one and I felt emotions wash over me, mainly joy and happiness.

"Do you know the way out of this forest?" Ash asked, but she ran away and Ash followed. Then the girl disappeared and Ash nearly fell of a cliff, but he called out bulbasaur to save him.

"What about that weird little girl?" Misty asked

"I don't know, but look." Ash said as he pointed at Saffron city.

"It's beautiful." Misty exclaimed

"Sabrina is the gym leader of Saffron city." Brock informed those who didn't know

"Yes! Look out Sabrina, here I come." I wish I shared Ash's cocky attitude. As we found our way to the city we were ambushed, then Team Rocket kissed Ash on the cheek. I don't know how I knew, I was too busy wigging out over Sabrina. I was overcome with disgust and hit James several times.

"You are sick! Sick I tell you!" I cried

"What are you doing?" Brock asked in surprise

"This is Team Rocket!" I said, but the warning didn't do us any good. They had knock out gas just in case. When we awoke we were in a room without doors or windows. Then Team Rocket came on the video feed.

"Good evening, you're watching the premier prepare for trouble and make it double show." Then they made a quick change and Ash wigged out.

"It's Team Rocket, eww gross, they both kissed me!" And he began to *blehg* vigorously and I don't blame him. They began that dumb motto and I was tempted to zap the monitor. After they finished I made fun of them.

"Hey Team Rocket, what about me? I thought you were interested in pokeshifters." At this the made faces

"How could you forget?!" Jesse snapped at James

"I thougt you were supposed to remember!" He cried in self defence, then the screen went blank. Ash continued shouting at the screen until the little girl appeared with pikachu. Then the little girl teleported us out of the room, I was to busy being scared of what was coming next to really feel how it felt. We landed at the gym's front door. An old man I recognise as Sabrina's father jogged up and told Ash that was the gym. Ash being Ash ran in.

"Anyone here?" Ash called and got no response, we walked in and Misty commented that this place was weird. We came to a door and looked in and saw psychics. Of course the others didn't realise what was in front of their face.

"What are you kids doing here?" Asked a voice, we turned and saw a man with brown hair.

"We've come to ask for a pokemon match." Ash answered

"You want to challenge the great Sabrina?" He said in a voice that could have passed as Dracula's

"Excuse me, but what are all those people doing in that room?" Misty asked, but I answered

"They're psychics, maybe all this energy is what tipped me off to Team Rocket because there disguises were good this time." I thought

"You know so little and yet you wish to challange the great Sabrina." The man scoffed and raised a silver spoon, after giving himself a ulcer he managed to bend the spoon a bit.

"Is something wrong? You look like you've got a headache." Ash commented

"You fool, it's telekinesis. You can't control a psychic type pokemon without psychic powers." He said

"I can controll my abra." I said and he gazed at me

"You have weak psychic powers, that is how you control it." He answered, nothing my dreams haven't told me.

"Telekinesis is ok, but I have my own 'secret method' for bending spoons." Ash said, I knew this would be good for a laugh. Sure enough his 'secret method' was to use brute strength. I laughed and Ash shot me a dirty look. The man then took us to the gym leader.

"I keep expecting Dracula to fly out of the rafters." I remarked

"Oh great Sabrina, these strangers who come wish to challenge you." The man announced, then Sabrina psychically attacked the man. He then fled. Ash then demanded a battle and the little girl agreed. But there was a catch.

"But if you lose, you have to be my friends and let me play with you." The little girl said

"OK, you bet. You guys have to have a little more faith in me, even if she does have some telekinetic power she's still just a little girl." Ash was about to eat his words as the real Sabrina stepped into the light. Then the door slammed behind us. I looked into her eyes and I felt sick, there was almost no emotion. The lack of emotion registered with me and made me feel light headed. I tore my gaze away and I felt a little better.

"One on one, an all out match. Agreed?" She asked

"Agreed." Ash said and she sent out an abra."Go get them, pikachu!" and both pokemon were at the ready, until Ash noticed that abra was asleep. Ash thought Sabrina was making fun of him, but his pokedex said otherwise.

"Abra, a psychic power pokemon, it sleeps 18 hours a day but employs telekinesis even while sleeping."

"Telekinesis?" Ash asked

"Be careful." Misty warned and Ash called out a thundershock, but abra teleported away. Then when it reappeared Sabrina caused it to evolve.

"Kadabra, a psychic pokemon and the evolved form of abra, it employs powerful telekinetic attacks."

"That's not fair, I thought this was one on one!" Ash shouted

"But evolving a pokemon during a match isn't against any rules." Misty said

"Pikachu, fill up this whole stadium with lightning!" Ash commanded, but kadabra sent it right back to pikachu. Pikachu was hurt badly, then kadabra use a psychic attack to make pikachu dance. Then kadabra slammed pikachu against the ceiling and up and down until Ash called it quits. Then the doll teleported every one except me away.

"Stay here, I have some business to attend to." Sabrina said and I waited cause I couldn't go anywhere. After a few gut wrenching minuets she returned.

"One on one." She said

"OK." And I changed to jolteon and prayed it would be enough

"You may begin." she said in a monotone. I let lose a thunder shock for starers, she sent it back but it didn't hurt me. She began to batter me with psychic attacks, But my mental barriers stayed strong. Then she used telekinesis to throw me around. I had time to launch one more attack before I blacked out. When I awoke I was in a room with only one door, which was blocked by Sabrina.

"I sensed your dreams, I wanted to warn you." She said as I changed back

"Thanks, if I didn't know better I'd think you were caring." I said sarcastically

"Your life is in grave danger, unless you are very careful you will die." She told me with the utmost seriousness. I knew I was in trouble, but I didn't know it was that bad.

"Thanks for the warning." I said

"You may go now." And she moved away from the door, but I didn't budge.

"No, it doesn't sit well with me that you have cut yourself off from your emotions. I will stay here until I fix that." I said stubbornly

"Many have tried before, all have failed. But if you insist on staying then I will warn you that exactly one week after you leave this city you will meet the subject of your dreams." She turned to leave, but the attitude readjustment started now. With the element of surprise and the miricle of nature that happens only once a month, I hit her with my staff and as much as she tried to control it she failed. I was in serious dung because she was mad as hell.

"Good, you can feel emotions." I said as I tried to resist her psychic powers. I failed, but not totally. I brushed myself off."Now, I keep a water gun on me at all times. Except during the winter." I pulled it out of my shoe."Now, what is a mystivious boy like me gonna do with a water gun like this?"

"No, don't you dare." She said

"Good, apprehension. That's another emotion. It looks like I made a hole in the dam and now water is starting to leek through." And I shot a blast of water at her, she returned it and chuckled a little."Alright, if that's the way you want to play..." I advanced and she retreaded, but I bolted and tripped her.

"You are despicable." she spat

"And you're not? Turning your own mother into a doll?" I questioned

"How did you..." She started

"You're psychic, look inside my head." I told her and as she did so a look of wonder and amazement came over her. Looks like progress is being made. Then I noticed the doll, it had started to fade. Then Sabrina was summoned for another match from Ash.

"How long had I been out?" I asked

"About two days!" She shouted as she left.

Ash's POV

I have a haunter and now I'm gonna beat Sabrina. She appeared and Joesph immediately attack her.

"What did you do with my brother?!" He shouted

"I assure you he is fine." She said in that annoying monotone, then I heard Misty say something to Brock

"Does that doll on her lap look different to you?" Misty asked

"Now that you mention it, the doll does look paler." Brock conceded

"Alright, I challenge you Sabrina!" I called

"One on one again?" She asked

"OK, this time I have a new pokemon. Go haunter!" I shouted, but the ghost pokemon didn't appear

"Where is your pokemon?" she asked

"Oh no! Hanter where are you?!" I called

"If you do not send out a pokemon then you will forfeit." She informed us, I turned to my pokemon.

"Pikachu, you..." But pikahcu backed against the wall in fear

"Bulbasaur, charmander, squritle. One of you has to do it." But the all followed pikachu's lead

"Are you ready yet?" Said Sabrina

"Umm, I quit." I said and I started running away, I got out the door but Misty and Brock weren't so lucky. I roamed the streets, tring to think of what to do.

David's POV

"I take it you beat him." I said as Sabrina reentered the room

"Yes, his haunter was a no show." She answered."And I put his friends with my mother." I didn't like it, but I knew they would think something was up if she had just let them go.

"Alright, now we continue with the work." I said

"You are the first person to get this far without meeting a tragic end." That sentence sent shivers up my spine. I knew she was just saying that to get my billy goat's gruff, but I couldn't help it.

"Well, has another psychic, even a pathetically weak one ever tried to help you before?" I asked

"No." She replied

"Then maybe that's why I was able to penetrate your defences." I said

"No, your only talent right now is telepathy. You might not be able to communicate with it, but it is there. You have been able to read minds and feel others emotions, and on good days, even get a glimpse of a few seconds into the future. That is how, your mind polluted mine and brought about the ease you are seeing." She explained

"Well, let's get to work. Let's see, I've covered anger, surprise, outrage, and a few others. Now, how to do sadness?" I wondered aloud, then inspiration hit me."I want you to look at this memory." I said and thought of the recent release of butterfree. I saw a tear well up in her eyes and I knew this was a huge hit on the dam. Her doll was almost non visible. There were two emotions capable of doing the job: Happiness and love. I chose happiness cause love is something she needed to find for herself. "Now look at these memories." I let the memories of every capture and evolution pass thought me. I felt her happiness reach a fever pitch and the doll completely vanished. Then true happiness spread through her for the first time in many years. I was satisfied my work was complete and then Sabrina was called for another challenge from Ash.

"I must go." She said

"I want to come with you, I want to watch what happens this time." I said and followed her, I hid in the shadows as Ash extended his challenge.

Ash's POV

I challenged Sabrina, but haunter had disappeared again.

"I'm doomed!" I cried and pikachu stepped out onto the feild."You're going to help me pikachu?"

"Pikachu pikapi." (You are my trainer Pikapi.) He replied, but he was soon taking a beating. Just before I called it quits again, huanter appeared beside Sabrina. He pulled a funny face but Sabrina wasn't amused. Then he took off his eyes and ate them, afterwards sticking out his tongue with his eyes on them. This didn't work either, then he pulled out a bomb. The bomb blew up and Sabrina started laughing. Kadabra started to do the same.

"I'm sorry, it's just so funny." She said with tears running down her face, then David stepped out of the shadows.

"David!! You're alive!!" I shouted in relief

"I'm standing here, aren't I?" He joked, then to Sabrina."It's OK, the truth had to come out some time."

"Hun? What are you talking about?" I asked

"David helped me regain my emotions, he's been here ever since you left to lavender." Then the photographer stepped in, kadabra was still rolling with laughter.

"I declair Ash the winner." He said

"Um, Ash, I want you to know something. That guy, he's not a photographer. Only someone as dence as you would think that." David began and The man tensed.

"That's right, he's really my father." Sabrina said

"What?! Her father?!" I cried in surprise

"Yes you brick, her father. How many times do we have to say it?" David snipped

"It's true, I am her father." The man said

"I just had a star wars moment." David commented, I received my badge and the others were set free. But we weren't done there."Alright, Sabrina I challenge you!" David declared

"Alright, one on one." She said and David readied himself

"I learned a move from my haunter that I think you'll find entertaining." He said as he shifted to blaziken

"You may have the first attack." She offered and David didn't waste a second. His claws began to glow with a shadowy power and he rushed at the kadabra. They attempted to push him back, but his will wouldn't be bent. He struck and did a lot of damage.

"What was that move?" Misty asked

"I think that was shadow claw, it's a ghost type move that is super effective against psychic type." Brock answered

"Come on David! Beat her!" Joesph and Jeffery cheered, kadabra got up slowly. The attack did more to it than I thought, it was almost a one hit KO. David ran in with another shadow claw, but with less vigor. Weather he liked it or not the psychic attack had done damage. They tried do stop him with more telekinesis, he slowed down and was brought to his knees. He kept his claw charged thought as he inched forward and lunged when in rang. He struck and kadabra went down, both of them got up slowly and they stood there. Then without warning kadabra collapsed with David close after.

"I declare David the winner of this match!" Sabrina's father announced as Brock gave David some herbs that caused him to jump up full of energy and run around like his mouth was on fire. When the fire died down David collected his gym badge. As we left Sabrina said something to David.

"Don't worry, I will try." I'm starting to get tired of people telling David things in secret. We continued on our way, with David in a strange mood.

Sabrina's POV

As my parents and I returned to the gym my thoughts tuned to David. I don't know what it is, but I just can't stop worrying about him. Later I had my first meal with my parents in many years, needless to say it was uneasy at first. But as time went by we relaxed.

"That David is a nice kid." My mother said, striking up conversation but I didn't know why he was the subject. I gave my mother a questioning look."Don't look at me like that, you know why I said that." I might have, but I wasn't going to say it.

"He reminds me of my self when I was his age." My dad said. I've heard it said a parent's mission in life it to embarrass their kid, now I know the truth of that statement. I felt my face heat slightly. I had never felt this before, but I knew what it was.

"I think our daughter has her first crush." My mom said with glee

"And right after waking up too." My dad said with a grin, and my face warmed even more. Curse emotions! they are such tricky things. I had very suddenly lost my appetite and excused myself, I went to my room to think things over.

* * *

**I can't believe I just typed that, but it was necessary. My twisted imagination demanded it. The next chapter will be the first movie 'MEWTWO STRIKES BACK!!!' and what a lot of things have been leading up to thus far. It will be my longest chapter. I thank you who read my fic, but I still wish you would review and GUESS WHAT MY PEN NAME MEANS!!!!!**

**Signed, Psychicshipping**


	25. The propycy comes to past

Dimension travelers 1: pokémon world

**This is it ladies and gents! The one you've all been waiting for! MEWTWO STRIKES BACK! Needless to say, but my version differs from the original by a great deal. For everybody that knows to some extent the order of the episodes, and then you know that this movie doesn't take place until the end of season 1. I have changed this to fit my plans. If it wasn't obvious then I will make it clear, this chapter's pokémon is MEWTWO!**

**Note: I decided that instead of italics, I will use [] to signify telepathy**

* * *

Misty's POV

Ever since we left Saffron a week ago David's been reserved and quiet. He had redoubled his already intensive training, it had paid off thought. His abra, oddish, and pidgey had evolved. He had run out of sleep powder the day after we left Saffron so he had tried to train oddish to use sleep powder, it hadn't worked but oddish evolved into gloom. He wouldn't answer when we asked what was wrong, but we had a good idea. We had been walking beside the sea all day and we had stopped to eat. After David had started the fire he went to sit in a cross legged position. Ash was complying about being hungry.

"Oh Ash, you haven't done a thing all day!" I shouted

"I'm too weak to work, Misty." He countered

"And a bigger bunch of bull I'll never hear," David graced us with is voice for the first time today. "I haven't eaten since breakfast." He continued

"Then this stew I'm making will be just perfect for you, Ash. It's my lazy boy no chew stew," Brock told him, then a trainer came up and Ash leapt at the chance for a battle, but David denied him.

"I will make this short and sweet," He said as the challenger threw out his first pokémon, a donphan. David called out gloom and told her to use giga drain, the attack hit and did a good deal of damage.

"Alright donphan, use roll out!" And the pokémon rolled up and charged at gloom

"Use razor leaf!" David called and it hit but bounced off the hide. "Alight, if that's the way you want to play. Gloom, get ready for a solar beam!" David commanded, donphan was about to land a hit with roll out when gloom launched the solar beam. Donphan was KO'd. "That was a superb solar beam gloom!" David cheered, and then the trainer let out his next pokémon.

"Go, machamp!" And the fighting type stood ready

"Return for now, gloom," David said, I could guess his next move. His change to blaziken proved me right, of course the trainer lost some of his confidence. The two fighting types exchanged a few hits; David's doing more damage because his hits were fire punches and blaze kicks. The machamp called it quits and fainted. Then in a rage the trainer threw three pokéballs at once, a golem, a venomoth and a pinsir. David gulped in air and let loose a powerful flamethrower. All three pokémon were out in one fell swoop.

"He went down in flames, just like David predicted," I said

"Well those pokémon were poorly trained," Brock remarked

"I heard that!" David shouted, but he seemed much happier after the win. "Are you suggesting I only won because of his weakness?"

"Well that's what battling's all about isn't it? Beating your opponent if he's weaker," Brock countered

"True," David said and let it be, we all sat down to lunch and David ate like a horse. Then something flew over us and the tail wind blew everything away.

"Watch where you're flying, dragonite!" Jeffery shouted, and then it held out something towards David.

"Thank you," He said, with his solemn mood retuning and he open it. A hologram appeared.

"Greeting pokémon trainers, I bear an invitation. You have been chosen to join a select group of pokémon trainers at a special gathering. It will be hosted by my master, the world's greatest pokémon trainer at his palace on new island." Then a map appeared. "A ferry will take you from old shore wharf to the island this after noon. Only trainers who present this invitation will be admitted. If you decide to attend you must reply at once. My master awaits you." And the hologram disappeared, David dug back inside the envelope and there was a sheet of paper with yes or no boxes. David checked yes and gave it to dragonite.

"I recognize that hologram, it's the invitation to Mewtwo's 'party'; for lack of a better work," Jeffery said, now it we knew what Sabrina had told David.

"Why did you check yes?" I asked

"I had to, some higher power want's me there and even if it means my end there must be a reason," He said simply and we headed to old shore wharf. On the way a Storm brewed and David told us what it was.

"This is the storm that Mewtwo intends to use to destroy the world," The thought scared me; we started to run to get out of the rain. We found the place and went inside. A little while later an officer Jenny announced that the fairy was closed. No one liked this announcement. Then someone said he would use his water pokémon to swim across. Jenny said that if his pokémon got hurt he'd be out of luck because the pokémon center was closed, David informed us why. Then we headed outside with a few other trainers who were going to brave the storm.

"How are we gonna get across?" Joseph asked, and then a ship pulled up and offered us a ride

David's POV

Team Rocket offered us a ride, I wasn't going to refuse.

"I didn't know Vikings still existed," Brock commented

"They mostly live in Minnesota," Ash joked *whap*

"If I'm going down then I don't want to do it listening to your stupid jokes!" I roared

"Something's not right, are you sure this boat's safe?" Misty asked, but Jesse smothered her fear. Then a huge wave came crashing down on us, we didn't capsize but Team Rocket's disguise was washed off.

"Hello you three," I said calmly, they started the motto but didn't finish it. Another wave hit us and washed us off the boat. I scrambled for my squirtle's pokéball and released him, I grabbed hold of his shell and we found the others. We kept together even though we where battered by waves. By some miracle we made it to the eye of the storm.

"We're alive!" Joseph cried as he kissed the ground, we were greeted by the hypnotized Joy and I presented my invite. When we entered the main chamber I was taken by a headache, it was bad but ignorable. Joy asked us to release our pokémon and I did so. I made sure they were clear on the plan and let them do as they pleased. We sat down and chatted with the three other trainers for a few moments, and then Joy announced that her master was ready.

"Good, I've been waiting to finally lay eyes on Mewtwo," I said cockily, I remembered gastly's warning about keeping a stiff upper lip. As the psychic pokémon showed himself he asked me.

[How do you know of my existence?] He asked

"I have my ways," I said and I felt him bombard my mind.

[Interesting, you have the ability to change into a pokémon. Also you have great psychic potential. I will make you my servant,] He announced

"And how do you propose to do that? I'm an insomniac so hypnosis won't work on me," I informed him

[True. But there are other ways to rob you of your will,] He told me as he charged up a large sphere of psychic energy, about my size and he fired it.

"NOW!" I shouted and pidgeotto flew in and blew the energy off course.

[Pesky bird; I will deal with you now,] He said and pinned pidgeotto to the wall, but beedrill came up behind Mewtwo for a sneak attack. He saw it coming and dodged. He then pinned beedrill to the wall too. He began another ball and fired, this time pikablue countered and squirtle attacked. They both were pinned. Gloom went in with a stun spore ready, but she was pinned too. Kadabra was stopped before he could start.

"It's just you and me," I said and jumped over a shot.

[You know there is only one way this will turn out,] Mewtwo said as I barley dodged another shot. We did this for about another ten minutes, Mewtwo seemed to be enjoying the hunt. [I grow board of this game. I will end this now.] With that he pinned me to a wall. [Any last words?] I thought about it for a few minutes, and then Joseph snapped.

"Just say something already!" He shouted

"Do you want me to say 'to the TARDIS'?!" I shouted back, it was the only thing I could think of. I am a huge Doctor Who fan.

"'to the TARDIS'?! Are you mad?!" He shouted back

"Well how about 'beam me up scotty'?!" I yelled

"You are mad!" He shouted, and then inspiration hit me.

"These are my final words. Bad kitty," I said and Mewtwo blinked in surprise.

[You will find I am no ordinary feline,] He said as he fired the final blast and I was enveloped in unbelievable pain before my world went black.

Jeffery's POV

I stood there in silent disbelief. My best friend was just abducted by an evil humanoid cat. If it weren't so serious I would have laughed. I swore to myself that I would do everything I could to beat him and save David. Then Mewtwo released Joy from her trance, Brock ran up to keep her from falling. He then went on a tyrant's speech and Misty called him a bully.

"Let my brother go!" Joseph cried

[I can't do that, your brother intrigues me. Not only is he a pokémon morpher but his psychic potential is great.] Mewtwo replied

"Then we'll just have to make you let him go!" Said the trainer with the gyarados and he commanded it to use hyper beam, but Mewtwo deflected it without breaking a sweat. The gyarados was KO'd by the returned attack. Then he continued with his speech, saying humans were dangerous. He then went on to say that no pokémon or person would be spared.

"Pika pika pika!" (You're wrong; we're friends!) Pikachu cried

[So, you say I am wrong? That you are not this human's servant, you are his friend?]

"Pika." (Yes.)

[You are as pathetic as the rest,] Mewtwo said, then he threw pikachu and Ash caught him.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried

"Pikachu!" Ash returned

[Pokémon and humans can never be friends.] Mewtwo stated, and then one trainer reasoned that if Mewtwo is a pokémon then he could capture him. He sent his rhyhorn to attack, but Mewtwo stopped it cold. He then threw it across the table. [You can not conquer me; my powers are too great,]

"Then you won't mind if we fight in a true match!" Ash challenged

[Is that a challenge?] Mewtwo asked

"You bet it is!" Ash crowed

[Like most trainers, I began with charmander, squirtle, and bulbasaur. They then evolved and I used their genetic makeup to make more powerful copies,]

"They're clones!" One of the trainers cried, but I didn't pay much attention. I was watching the bubble David was in, he appeared to be having nightmares. Not surprising, seeing the negative feelings in the air. Then Mewtwo made a door to a huge stadium. Then Ash and two other trainers called out their fully evolved starters, and then David's pokémon came to their senses. Beedrill and pidgeotto flew up to David; pidgeotto had pikablue on its back. They didn't get to close, but looked sadly at their trainer. We then headed out side, Mewtwo brought David too.

[Which of you will oppose me first?] Mewtwo asked, and the venasaur stepped forward. Mewtwo sent forth his own. The venasaur called bruteroot was quickly defeated. Then shellshocker stepped forward. Mewtwo's own went to battle. Again it was a one hit KO.

"Charizard, use your speed not power and you'll win," Ash coached, the two charizard went into a dogfight ending with the clone victorious. Mewtwo then stole the pokémon. I tried to protect eevee, put the things just stole the pokéball. Then Mewtwo extracted DNA from David after he forced him into blaziken form. No pokémon was spared, and to make matters worse when we all fought there would be a blaziken running around without the original to oppose it.

David's POV

Everything was dark for awhile, then I noticed even thought I couldn't open my eyes I was still aware of what was going on. The originals and the genetic replicas were facing off, and then to my outrage I noticed a blaziken replica. Then I 'saw' Ash charge at Mewtwo, and when he sent Ash flying Mew saved him. Mew began bouncing around when Mewtwo fired a small ball of psychic energy and burst the bubble. Mewtwo kept firing and Mew kept dodging, until one hit. Mew then sent back an attack of her own, it caught Mewtwo off guard and did some damage.

[So you do have some fight in you,] Mewtwo remarked and then Mew tried to reason with Mewtwo, but it was in vein. All the pokémon then went on the attack; I noticed my genetic replica had some spiky fur. I guessed that Mewtwo had noticed how powerful my jolteon form was and combined that power with my blaziken form. It was causing a lot of damage to the original's side; even about five hydro cannons weren't enough to stop it. Mew and Mewtwo were battling in the air. I wished I could help, in the commotion I could use my jolteon form to attack without being noticed. But I was trapped here in this bubble.

"Mew me mew mew!" (Mewtwo let the boy go!) Mew pleaded

[It is too late; his abilities are coming to power. If I were to release him he would certainly die. And even if he were not in this state, I would never let him go!] Mewtwo answered. All the pokémon were battling except pikachu and pikablue. They took their beatings with pride. Then all the pokémon started to collapse from exhaustion. My pikablue and Ash's pikachu were getting slapped by their genetic replicas. Then the two genetic replicas of pikachu collapsed into the original's arms in tears. Mew and Mewtwo then brought to bare their full powers. I knew what was coming next.

"You guys stop!" Ash yelled as he ran into the cross hairs and when the dust cleared, he was dead. I forced myself to keep control of my emotions. If I let my sorrow overwhelm me then I would follow Ash. Mewtwo was stunned and all other thoughts left his mind, including keeping the bubble that was around me going. The instant it disappeared I felt like my body was being ripped into thousands of pieces. It was pain like no other; they say getting shot is one of the worst pains you can experience. That didn't even come close; take the most pain you've ever felt and multiply it by about 1,000,000 and you might come close. Before I blacked out again I felt Mew catch me and bring me gently to the ground.

Misty's POV

I can't believe it, Ash was gone. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Pikachu tried to zap him back, but it was too late. Then everyone, even the pokémon started to cry. Then something amazing happened, all the pokémon tears collected around Ash's body and then his body began to glow. When the glow faded the storm disappeared and Ash was alive! We all celebrated.

[A human sacrificed himself to save the pokémon; I pitted them against each other. Not until they set aside their differences did I see the true power they all share deep inside,] Mewtwo said, but our happiness was short lived. A blood curdling scream emanated from one end of the field. We all looked and saw David seething in agony.

"David!" Joseph yelled and started to run to him, buy Mewtwo stopped him

[Don't touch him! If you do your life will be in jeopardy.]

"But I can't just stand here and watch him suffer!" Joseph shot at him

[You are right, I caused this and now I will do my best to fix it. Mew, take to clones to a place they will be safe. I will attend to things here,] Mew did so; she enveloped the clones in a psychic aura and carried them off.

"What do we do?" Jeffery asked

[Is there a place we can take him where he will be safe? With as few humans as possible?] Mewtwo asked

"There are only two places I can think of." Ash started. "My house or the professor's, I don't think my mom would like it if I just appeared without warning,"

[Then we will go to your professor's house. I only need to sample your memories of the place, then I will teleport us there,] And Mewtwo did so and I felt myself disappear.

Prof. Oak's POV

I was eating a slice of anchovy, pineapple, and spinach pizza when all of a sudden my house was full of people. I nearly choked on my pizza.

"Who, what, when, where, why?" I asked in confusion

"We'll explain later, fist is there a sound proof room?" I nodded my head and pointed to it. I saw David covered in what looked like purple electricity being lifted into the room using telekinesis. I looked for the source and saw a large humanoid pokémon. When they had placed David in the bed in the room I demanded an explanation.

[I apologize for this intrusion, but the Pokémorph needed immediate care. This human,] he pointed at Ash, [Suggested that we come here.]

"That's not telling me what happened," I said, so they started to explain everything. Starting with David's dreams and ending with them ending up here.

[It is amazing that his body wasn't destroyed upon leaving the bubble I put around him,] Mewtwo said

[He's right, there is a reason his powers were suppressed,] Came a distinctively feminine 'voice', I turned and saw a pokémon many researchers would give their arms and legs to see. It was a Mew.

"And what would that reason be?" Joseph asked

[His powers are too great to be contained by a body, the only reason he's survived this long is because he's a Pokémorph. Out of all living things Pokémorphs have one of the highest psychic tolerances, but even that might not be enough to save him. His power now surpasses that several times over; it even surpasses my own psychic power by thousands of times,] Mewtwo answered

"English please," Ash requested

[All the energy has to exist in the body. It's like a water balloon, put too much in and it goes pop.] Mew explained. [He's lucky his body wasn't destroyed the second he left the bubble. That was its secondary purpose, to prevent his powers from surging like they are now,]

"How long will he be like this?" Jeffery asked

[If he survives five days he will live,] Mewtwo informed us

"The longest five days in history," Joseph said

[I do not understand. Time will go on normally so how will it be the five longest days in history?] Mewtwo asked, I was about to answer but Mew started first.

[It's a figure of speech, if you're waiting for something time seems to move slower,] She explained, then the door opened and Delia was at the door.

"Professor, you should have told me my Ashy's back!" She said and went to hug her boy

"So many things to say, so little time," Jeffery said quietly, I looked at Mewtwo and saw he was surprised that he was being ignored. The next five days consisted of my doing a little study of David's blood, studying Mew and Mewtwo, and watching soaps at the Ketchums.

David's POV

When I woke up I noticed I wasn't anywhere I recognized right away, but as I looked around I discovered where I was. I was in the hall of origin. This revelation scared me, I didn't want to die. Then I came face to face with Arceus.

[Hello David,] I gulped

"Am I dead? Cause there is only two ways of getting here, dying or playing the azure flute." I said

[No, there are actually several ways. I brought you here.] I relaxed, but then his voice tugged at a memory. It was his voice that told me of Mewtwo's 'birth'.

"It was YOU!" I said. "You're the one who gave me those dreams..." Here I was cut off

[Actually I only made the dream; it was up to you to receive them.] Arceus told me

"Well you're still the reason that I didn't get a good night's sleep even with the sleep powder!" Arceus balked at that

[I could destroy you with a thought and you're worried about how much sleep you got?]

"Yes, yes I am. I don't care how much you can do! You cost me precious sleep! As an insomniac every moment is precious," I said grumpily

[You are a very odd boy,] Arceus commented

"Yes, and you're a pain in my butt," I retorted, "Are we done here?"

[Yes, I will send you home now. But we will meet again,] He promised and with that my world retuned to darkness.

Arceus' POV

[He's an entertain kid,] commented a pure blue lugia behind me

[He is one of a kind, and the road I can see for him will be difficult,] I said

[I like him, he talked to you like you were no big deal and he hasn't even been able to try his powers,] He remarked

[What are you implying?] I questioned

[I like his guts,] He said simply and left, leaving me alone again.

David's POV

I woke up and was in a room; I looked around a bit and discovered I was in Oak's lab. No one was there so I headed to Ash's house; I recognized it by the garden in front. I entered and found everyone asleep in front of the TV. To my surprise Misty was cuddling Mew and Mew looked like she was enjoying it. Then it felt like my mind was being washed away by thoughts. I saw images flash before my eyes; I tried to stop it but to no avail. So I narrowed my goal, I only tried to stop some of the thoughts. I chose Brock's, Oak's, Jeffery's, and Ash's mom. It worked for the most part; the two images hovered in front of my eyes. One was from Ash and the other from Misty. They must have been watching soaps because it was like a moment from one. In Ash's was making a beautiful speech to Misty, I didn't catch all of it but what I did hear was so mushy I felt my stomach turn. This proves Ash and Misty are crushing on each other. Then all the thoughts disappeared. I opened my eyes and saw a big lavender nose and matching eyes staring at me. I jumped back and landed on my butt.

"Don't do that!" I hissed

[Do what?] Mewtwo asked innocently

"Sneak up in front of people with there eyes closed!" I answered, he changed the subject

[As you just experienced, you are untrained. If you remain this way you will become a treat to yourself and others. Mew and I have decided to train you, seeing as we are the only ones who come close to the level of power you now posses. Even then you are still stronger then us by many thousands of times,] Mewtwo said and I realized the full implications of these words.

"So, I'm very lucky to even be here," I said slowly

[That is correct, now I would hate to see so much talent go to waste so let us begin.] We headed outside. [First things first, you must get your telepathy under control. This will probably be the easiest skill for you to master because it was the only skill allowed to you before.]

"OK, so what do I do now?" I asked

[Create an image in your mind of all the voices that are coursing thought it.] I did so; the image was that of a river. [Good, now try to force the water in the river to the door in front of you.] He said and I looked up to see a door, I worked at it for what seemed like hours and finally I was able to push all the water into the door.

"I did it!" I cheered

[Yes, as time goes by this will become second nature. Now I wish to ask you something,]

"OK, I'm listening."

[Why are you not afraid of me? I nearly took your life and yet you treat me not unlike your friends.] He asked

"Well that's simple; you were acting upon what you had been through. Every experience molds us; you've had many harsh experiences. So you, not knowing any better decided to destroy the world. You had the power and Giovanni taught you that if you have the power you can do anything you want. Now you know better and you are just a big cuddly cat," I said

[I am not a house cat,] Mewtwo said indigently

"Maybe, maybe not; either way you're still cuddly!" I said happily

[I have to wonder if your sanity has been damaged,] Mewtwo said in exasperation, suddenly a wave of sleepiness came over me.

"Why do I suddenly feel so tired?" I asked

[Like an abra you must sleep to charge your energies, but you will only have to do this once because your power output is so low,] He replied, as we walked back to the lab to find it in an uproar. I had disappeared during the night and Mewtwo's absence wasn't calming anyone.

"Hi guys," I said and ducked into the room with the bed and fell asleep

Mewtwo's POV

I had gotten an earful from the humans and Mew about not telling them what I was doing.

"Why is David sleeping again?" The Pokémorph's brother asked

[Like an abra he needs to sleep. After two days he can return to normal sleeping patterns,] I explained

"Only one problem with that, David is an insomniac, remember?" The brother said, and he raised a good point.

[I have an answer. I prefer to sleep so I don't use this skill much, but there is a way around it. I call it psychic regeneration, it's a heavy trance brought on by using psychic powers. Five minutes is like eight hours worth of sleep,] Mew said. Turns out that it was only half of what I predicted before the Pokémorph awoke. But he wasn't truly awake. He headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"I thought you said he wouldn't be up for another day," Said the one with dirty blond hair

[I thought so, but he woke up early,] Just then the Pokémorph pulled out some oddly topped pizza and ate it ravenously.

"That's my pizza!" The professor shouted and I realized why he had woken up.

[He doesn't know what he's doing, he is still mostly asleep but his body had driven him to look for nourishment,] I said as the Pokémorph began to eat some chicken.

"I remember reading about something like this. When in a state of malnutrition the body will drive the mind to look for any thing to eat. Pregnant women sometimes eat dirt to get iron," The dirty blond said

"You are correct Jeffery; I'd better move my plants to a safe place," We continued to watch the 'morpher eat various things he probably wouldn't have considered if he were fully awake. He ended up eating some dirt; it was the last thing he ate. He returned to bed right after and fell back asleep.

"What is that taste in my mouth?" The shifter asked when he awoke the next day

[It might be the dirt you ate,] I said and watched as his eyes went wide and he grabbed a toothbrush and toothpaste and rushed to the bathroom, he was in there for a good twenty minutes. When he finally came out his teeth were snow white with minty fresh breath. Later that day I found them playing a card game using potato chips as betting tools.

"I think I'll go all in," The 'morpher's brother said and the others folded, except the 'morpher.

"Put down your cards gentlemen," The professor instructed

"Straight flush! Beat that!" The brother crowed, but the 'morpher smiled

"In her majesty's honor," He started and the brother's face paled, "A royal flush! Boom goes the dynamite and all your chips are mine!" After a few more hands the 'morpher won all the chips.

David's POV

"Well professor, tomorrow we leave. Do you know a short cut to Saffron?" I asked

"Yes, at viridian city there is an old man that takes people there for free," he replied

"OK, thanks." I went to find Mew and Mewtwo. I found them outside. "Hey you two!" I called

[Yes?] They asked at the same time

"If you're going to travel with us you can't go walking around in your natural bodies, you're too conspicuous," I told them

[Then what do you propose we do?] Mewtwo asked

"You could make an illusion or use transform." I suggested

[OK] Mew said, but Mewtwo was a bit harder to convince. In the end we talked him into it. Mew went first. She thought a while then changed; I couldn't tell if it was an illusion or transforms. She was about Misty's height had blond hair and looked to be about 13. She wore a pink sun dress and was a fairly cute girl. Mewtwo was next, he took his time. Almost five minutes went by before he changed. He was about Brock's height and had black hair; he looked to be about 14. He wore a simple black shirt and blue jeans, all in all not someone who would stand out in a crowd but not someone you would want to meet in a dark ally. Then next day we headed out.

"It's nice to come here without the threat of a flock of spearow chasing us," Joseph remarked, last night we had convince Mewtwo to call us by our names not species.

"David, we can train your telekinesis while we walk," He said; his human voice much like his telepathic one. "I want you to focus on that pebble up ahead." He pointed to a small rock.

"It helps if you make hand movements," Mew added, so I did as told. Using my hand I acted like I was grabbing the stone, I was surprised by the color of the aura that surrounded it. Take the deepest richest purple you've ever seen and multiply it by a few hundred and you'll get the idea. Purple is my favorite color so I was mesmerized by it, all the others stared at it to. Then the rock blew apart.

"What happened?" I asked

"You lost focus and put too much psychic energy into the space available," Mewtwo answered

"It's very common for starters," Mew added, I tried again and this time I managed to lift it and bring it towards me before it shattered.

"You are making progress, continue until you succeed in bringing ten pebbles to your hand," Mewtwo said, it kept me preoccupied until we were almost to the city. I finally managed it when we were entered the city limits.

"I did it!" I said happily

"Good job, we will continue working on this until you can do it without shattering any of the pebbles. That should be fairly simple because you have mastered the basics to a certain degree," It was almost dusk, so we found a room at the pokémon center and Mew taught me a trick to get to sleep. It worked like a dream and when I awoke about six minutes later I was full of energy. I trained with Mewtwo until day break. I had managed not only to get ten stones to my hand without shattering one but managed to do them all at the same time.

"How's it going you two?" Mew asked

"David is making excellent progress; our work is cut out for us. He is a fast learner," Mewtwo complimented

"OK, then I think it is time for a test. David, I want you to lift Mewtwo," She said

"What?!" We both shouted

"Go on, nothing bad will happen if you've progressed as fast as Mewtwo says," I gulped and prepared myself. I focused on lifting Mewtwo and found it much harder than lifting pebbles. I managed to start lifting him after a few moments and then I lifted him to a height of three feet. I put him down softly after that.

"You did well," Mewtwo said with a little tremor in his voice

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Mew asked and we both gave her glares. At breakfast I noticed Mewtwo was a little nervous.

"Calm down Mewtwo, you're in a disguise and I don't think anyone here wants to hurt you," I said and he relaxed, we then sought out the man with the boat. We found him; he was an eccentric old man and agreed to take us to Maiden's peak. The trip took about a day and a half; in that time I learned how to grab fish right out of the sea. When we finally got to the peak I sensed a ghostly presence. I knew that the gastly was here. Under the pretense that I was going to the restroom I went to talk to gastly.

"It is nice to see you survived," He said

"I'm glad too," I responded

"I sense a new power about you, may I ask for what happened?" He asked

"Sure," I answered and told him the story.

"Oh my, if there was ever a story to tell the grand kids that is the story," Gastly joked

"Thanks for the advice," I said

"It was my pleasure, Most ghost pokémon are either tricksters or just gloomy. I like to help where I can. Goodbye for now, friend," He said as he left, I returned to the others and we continued on our journey.

"David, I think you are now ready to fly with telekinesis," Mewtwo said and my eyes grew wide with excitement.

"I can't wait! I've always wanted to fly; the closest I got was jumping off the swings," I said

"Alright, all you have to do is focus on yourself and imagine being lifted up," Mew said, and I did as told. I closed my eyes and focused.

"Am I flying? I can't tell," I said

"Your feet are just a few feet off the ground!" Misty shouted and I opened my eyes. I was floating!

"Good, now try to fly freely," Mewtwo encouraged and I tried. I took off but nearly crashed into a tree.

"We might want to work on your steering first," Mew said and we all agreed. I continued practicing my steering until we made it to Saffron. There was someone at the gates to greet us.

"David?! You're alive!" She said

"That's the second time someone said that in what? Three or four weeks? I don't remember," I answered

"Well, what happened?" She asked eagerly, I looked at Mewtwo for permission and he nodded. After I was done telling it with some help from the others the look on her face was extremely stunned.

"So now, I'm being trained by Mew and Mewtwo," I said, pointing at them respectively

"So you're why I felt a strong presence coming this way. That's why I was here, to greet the psychic. But I see you are already being trained," Sabrina said

"If we're gonna make the next town by Thursday we have to get going!" Ash said impatiently, we all said good bye to Sabrina and headed to the next town.

* * *

**That's it people! Now Mew and Mewtwo will be traveling with them. What trouble will ensue when Team Rocket learns of David's new powers? The answers to all this and more in the next chapter! Please Review and guess with a cherry and whipped cream and ice cream on top.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon.**

**Signed, Psychicshipping**


	26. primape comes to play

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Who is brave enough to guess my pen name? All you spineless sissies to scared to guess? I would have thought the reviews with guesses would have poured in after last chapter. My pen name is _Psychic_shipping. Get the hint? This chapter's pokemon is vulpix.**

* * *

Misty's POV

*Crash* "That hurts!!" David had gotten better a flying, but his steering left much to be desired.

"I don't get it, he's great at telekinesis but terrible at using it to fly." Mewtwo said to Mew. Mew didn't answer right away cause she was thinking. Then you could practically see the light bulb above her head.

"I've got it! David, keep floating. Now, insted of moving with your head forward try to walk." Mew suggested

"How's that going to... oh I get it. It's like you learn to walk before you run, only it's walk before you fly." David said, I watched him walking around while eating my rice ball. He was much better at walking then flying with the use of telekinesis.

"I'm a geniuse!" Mew said, then I spotted Ash walking down the trail

"What's wrong Ash? You look kind of down." I observed."Have a doughnut. Those always cheer me up."

"These dougnuts are great!" Brock exclaimed, then David came running over.

"Did someone say doughnuts?" He said excitedly

"Yep, here's one for you." Brock handed one to him

"I just heard Gary has five badges." Ash said sadly

"I get it, he's upset that he's falling behind." I said to pikachu

"Well Gary didn't single handily stop the destruction of the world." David said in an attempt to cheer Ash up, It worked to some extent.

"Isn't there a gym in celeadon city?" He asked

"There sure is." Brock answered."All we've gotta do is follow this road and we'll hit celeadon city." Then we told him that it's quality over quantity and he should catch more pokemon. Then a pokemon came out of the bushes, it was a manky. Out came the trusty pokedex.

"Manky, a pig monkey pokemon of the fighting type. Known for it's superior foot work, it packs a powerful punch."

The pokemon came up and asked Brock for a doughnut. Brock gave it one and it went atop a rock and ate it.

"It's a nice pokemon, very sturdy." Mew commented, Ash pulled out a pokeball.

"You're not just going to throw a pokeball at it are you?" I asked

"I'm not gonna miss this chance, manky you're mine!" Ash shouted and threw a pokeball, manky threw his doughnut and the pokeball caught it. The pokeball returned to Ash and it opened, reveling the doughnut.

"A dougnut pokemon?" I asked. David started laughing and even Mewtwo smiled alittle. Now manky was mad.

"Watch out Ash, I know first hand the power of a fighting type. If you're not careful it'll beat you up." David warned and Ash asked dexter what to do.

"Although manky is usually calm, it does have a bad temper. Once manky begins to thrash stopping it is impossible."

"What does it mean by thrash?" Ash asked out loud, we soon got the answer. Manky started to chase after the ones who weren't lucky enough to have psychic powers. We ran, but manky stayed on our tail. We began to shout at each other and then Ash suggested we use Brock's doughnuts to pacify it. It just smacked the doughnut away. I tripped and fell. But the manky wasn't after me and just lept off the back of my head.

"Hey Ash, heads up!" David shouted just as manky started to scratch Ash. The two tussled and manky came away with Ash's hat.

"David, Mewtwo, anybody do something! That manky took my hat!" Ash shouted

"You must pay the price for your actions, you tried to catch the manky and now the manky has your hat. You must get it back yourself." Mewtwo said

"I just don't want to get inbetween that manky and your hat." David answered simply."I wonder where the dunce patroll is."

"Fine." Ash said and then went to yell at manky."You little thief! Give me back my hat!" Then manky made an imitation of Ash. I found it pretty funny.

"You can get another hat, Ash." I told him

"It's not the hat, it's the principal." Ash fumed

"You're just going to get beat up again." I warned

"It's mine." Ash said

"What's so great about that hat anyway?" I asked

"I can't replace that hat! I won it at the official pokemon league expo. Don't you know how tough it is to get one of those hats?" Ash asked.

"An offical expo hat? Oh." Brock said

"I didn't know that was an official hat, I remember entering that contest too." I said

"I had to send in a million post cards to win that hat!" Ash shouted

"No wonder I didn't win, I only sent in one." I admitted, when Ash got to the top of the tree manky just knocked him down.

"Well hello there chumps." Said a voice, I looked up and saw who is was

"Team Rocket!" I exclaimed, then I saw a fire light in Mewtwo's eyes. I barley heard David calm him down.

"Calm down Mewtwo, they don't know it's you and if you attack them you'll blow your cover. Sides, these guys are sad. The only reason they're on Team Rocket is because they can't be fired." He said, that did the trick and Mewtwo calmed down.

"But you, on the other hand can do what ever you please with your new powers. Team Rocket knows you're not a fake so you can send them blasting off." Jeffery said to David

"What are you doing here?" Brock asked

"Aren't you happy to see us?" Meowth asked and manky crossed his path and got in their faces.

"Stop that!" James said as he kicked manky, whenever James kicks something then bad things follow. We continued to fight until they did their motto.

"I'm in the middle of a hat crisis, can you guys come back tomorrow?" Ash asked

"Not a chance, you're obviously too pooped to protect your pikachu." Jesse answered, Brock tried to warn them about manky but the blew it off until it was too late. They turned around and saw manky had glowing eyes, then the rest of it's body started to glow.

"It's evolving, I wouldn't want to be you guys!" David shouted, out came the pokedex

"Primape, If you make eye contact with this evolved form of manky it will chase you forever."

"Forever is a long time to chase someone." David commented, then Team Rocket sent out their pokemon. But before they could start battling primape hit Jesse and she flew straight as an arrow."I wish I could fly that straight." David joked, then Jesse face planted in a rock.

"How dare you ruin my perfect face, ekans, koffing. Forget pikachu, get that primape!" She shouted after she removed her face from the rock, then the whole of Team Rocket was fighting with primape. The fight was quickly over, but when pikachu went to get Ash's hat he stared primape in the eyes. Pikachu backed off, but primape was too busy with Ash's hat.

"Pikachu use thundershock!" Ash commanded, but it did nothing but make primape mad again.

"I have a theory, I think it's lonly and only trying to get attention." Brock said and went over to the primape

"Be careful." I said, when Brock approached primape punched him in the back. Then Brock did the unspeakable thing, stared primape in the eyes. Brock was sent into the startospher."I think Brock needs a new theory." I commented and out came the pokedex for the fourth time today.

"Once primape begins to thrash it goes compleatly out of control."

"I think we're in big trouble." I said as primape charged us, all of us. We ran faster then I thought possible but primape stayed on our tails. We split up and it went after Ash.

Ash's POV

That mad monkey was after me! I was running full out but that pokemon was like a bulldozer, it was destroying everything in it's path. Rocks and other things, I just hope the next thing won't be me. Then I fell in a hole.

"What's a hole doing here?" I asked out loud, then I noticed Team Rocket was in the hole too. Then I did something not too wise and ordered pikachu to use thundershock. Everyone was shocked, even me. Primape then jumped into the hole and I climbed out, but the pokemon just lept back out of the hole. I started it in the eyes and made a snap decision. I decided to catch primape.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Misty asked, but my mind was made up.

"Squirtle, I chose you! Soak his head with a water attack!" I ordered and squirtle did so. That made primape madder. I returned squirtle and sent out bulbasaur. I ordered a razor leaf and primape blocked them. I returned bulbasaur and sent out charmander. Carmander used a flamethrower at the charging pokemon, who then punched charmander. I was afraid for a moment, then Charmander's flames shot up. I checked dexter.

"Charmander's special attack, rage. It gains more power the more it is attacked. It will continue to fight until it's opponent falls."

"Alright! I didn't know it had that kind of power!" I shouted. Then the two pokemon fought it out, they looked even. Pikachu went in to save my hat just as charmander unleashed a super powered flamethrower. Primape finally fell and I threw a pokeball at it. It didn't come quietly, but in the end the ball pinged and I had a new pokemon.

"You did it!" Brock cried

"Congratulations." Misty said

"You caught the king of mad." David said and pikachu gave me my cap. Then Team Rocket climbed out of their hole.

"So, it's the 'hole' gang." I joked

"It's your fault we're in here! Hey, where's primape?" Jesse asked

"Well why don't you just see for yourself?" I asked as I threw the pokeball into the hole and primape beat the stuffing out of Team Rocket.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The shouted as the left for the outer reaches of space. Then primape turned around and gave me a black eye. I called back both charmander and primape. Then pikachu started to shout something. We went to look.

"It's celeadon city." Brock said

"You know, if primape hadn't chased us we wouldn't have gotten hear as fast as we did." Misty commented, we all headed to the city and my next badge.

* * *

**That is the first full chapter with Mew and Mewtwo as part of the group. Must feed, need a big bowl of reviews in the mourning to keep strong. Next time we meet the perfume obsessed gym leader.**

**Signed, Psychicshipping**


	27. War of the tortle

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**It is now time for the next chapter. Enjoy, this chapter's pokemon is hoothoot.**

* * *

David's POV

We were almost to caeledon city when a voice in the back of my head told me to turn on my radio. I dug it out of my pack and tuned it, then I tuned it on. I recognised the song immediately and began to sing along.

_opening drum solo_

_"My heart is ready to beat, I can feel the wind underneath my feet. I'll jump over the moon, hands up high waving to everyone on earth. I'm free as a bird, lost in the stars and waving down to earth. Don't know where I'm gonna land, but you gotta wobble before you stand. I'm soaring all alone and on my own, I'm soaring and I know my heart will bring me home. Just look in my eyes, can't you see I'm not the same today? I can see father now, I've stepped off the ledge and I'm making my own way. Don't know where I'm gonna land, but you gotta wobble before you stand. I'm soaring all alone and on my own, I'm soaring and I know my heart will bring me home."_

_Fade into background_

"I didn't know you could sing." Misty said, I had hit every note perfectly.

"It's one of my few talents, if I hear a song a few times then I can sing it if I'm accompanied by the music. No matter what scale." I said

"I've never hear that song before." Brock said

"I have, but I can't remember where." Joesph remarked

"It's the opening song for kiki's delivery service." I told him

"I remember that movie, it's been years since we last saw it." He exclaimed

"_You_ haven't seen it for years. I saw it a few months before we came here." I informed him

"I've never heard anything like it." Mewtwo said."It was pleasant."

"That's right, you've never heard music. I think I can fix that given enough time." I said and we entered the city.

"It's so big." Joesph said in awe

"You guys look around, I need to pick up a few things." I said and headed off, first thing I found was a place that sold tms. I got ahold of a solarbeam that I was planning to use ASAP. Then I went into a archy store and picked up a quiver for my staff, I slung it around my shoulder and put in my staff. It was a perfect fit. As I was walking by a pawn shop I saw a hat that looked exactly like Ash's. I decided to get it. I liked the way it sat on my head.

"How'd you get that hat?!" Ash questioned as soon as he saw me

"I got it in a pawn shop." I replied and Ash mumbled that it wasn't fair because I didn't send in all those postcards. I wasn't here for the giveaway so he couldn't complain. Then we picked up on a strong sent.

"Something smells heavenly." Brock commented and took off, we found him plastered against a window.

"Who you making faces at?" Ash asked

"My nose tells me this is my kind of town." Brock answered and I noticed we were at a perfume shop. I knew that the gym leader was also the owner and if I said I don't like perfume in front of her then I would get kicked out of the gym. But the truth was I didn't care for the stuff. When Ash and I tuned to leave all the others were inside.

"My own brother, they must have brain washed what little brains he had." I commented, Ash went into the store and said purfume was a waste of money. I tried to stop him cause I sensed that Ericka was in the store. But it was too late.

"I resent that remark." Said the gym leader at Ash's outburst. I watched in silent terror as Ash got in big trouble."Young man, are you accusing me of overcharging my customers for inferior perfume?" she demanded

"No mam' I mean all perfumes are a rip off cause the turn all guys into zombies, like this." As Ash used Brock as exhibit A. My mouth dropped as Ash's ran away with him. She then began to ware him down by making a word for each letter of perfume. He then got kicked out of the store. Ericka then turned to me.

"And what do you think of perfume?" She said, I knew better then to tell the truth. She was mad and looking for someone to take it out on.

"As a male I do not use perfume, so there for I do not see how my opinion is valid in this inquiry." I said quickly, it took her a few moments to desipher what I had said. A small smile graced her face.

"It appers you are quick witted, I will let you off today." She said and moved on to Joesph and Jeffery, neither were good under pressure.

"What he said!" The cried and Ericka left them alone, finding they had no back bones. She tuned to Mewtwo and I knew he would say something wrong. When asked he said.

"I do not know why anyone would purchase such things." And he joined Ash on the pavement. I walked out to them and we left for the gym. I didn't have the heart to tell him that he would get kicked out. When we got there both Ash and Mewtwo got big red X's on their faces. I went inside and found the others.

Ash's POV

I begged to be let in, but they ignored me. I was stuck with Mewtwo until I figured out a way in. We went for a walk in the park and found Team Rocket.

"Are you three hanging out again?" I asked

"Please, could you help us get out of this tree?" James asked nicely, but the other two called him a traitor. Then Jesse got an idea.

"Hey kids, I bet they wouldn't let you in that gym today." She said, and that got me going

"That's none of your business!" I replied

"They kicked you out." Meowth added

"Even though you two are pests, I'll make you a deal. Untie us and we'll show you how to get in that gym." She offered, much to my surprise Mewtwo didn't object.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked

"Face the facts, you can't get into the pokemon league without more badges." She made sense and I agreed, I was soon sorry for it. Her idea was to disguise me as a girl. Mewtwo got it easy, they just changed his hair and clothes. As much as I didn't like it, I wanted to beat the gym more. We returned to the gym and they presented Mewtwo and I as their kids. When asked if I liked perfume I lied through my teeth. At the registration counter Team Rocket pulled a fast escape. I found the others reading a story with the gym attendance and gym leader.

[Hello Ash.] Said a telepathic voice that sounded like David, Mew must have been teaching him. If he could send thought then I guessed he could recive them, so I tried.

[How'd you know it was me?] I asked silently, hoping that he could hear me.

[I sensed you, do you have any pride? Is there any length you won't go to get a badge?] He asked

[I'll do anything to get a badge!] I declared and then the others noticed me. Brock talked to me, but he didn't recognise me.

"Let's all give her a warm welcome." He said and an evil smile danced on David's face.

"Yes, let's give her a very warm welcome." I didn't like the way he said very warm, sure enough he snuck away and before I knew it I was engulfed by a flamethrower. My wig fell apart and I saw David doubled over in laughter.

"It's Ash!" The others shouted, I explained myself and challenged Ericka. She was forced to accept.

"It'll be a three on three match." She informed me

"Come on 'Ashly' we're cheering for you!" David shouted, I knew he would never let me live this down.

[Got that right.] He said

[How'd you...] I began

[You're a loud thinker.] He answered, I never knew psychics were so annoying. I returned my focus to the battle."Go bulbasaur!" I shouted

"Tangela, I chose you!" She cried, I pulled out my pokedex.

"Tangela, a vine pokemon, It's body is rapped in vines. The rest of it's form is hidden beneath these vines."

"That doesn't tell me much. Alright, we'll attack from a distance. Bulbasaur, vine whip!" I ordered, Ericka countered by telling her tangela to use constrict to pull in bulbasaur. Then when bulbasaur was up close, she called out a stun spore. I called back bulbasaur and was about to send out primape, when I remembered how the pokemon loved to beat me up. So I chose charmander instead.

"Weepinbell, go!" Ericka said and the pokemon materialized. She commanded for a razor leaf and I used flamethrower to burn them all. Then a well placed skull bash sent weepinbell flying. It was down and out, she called back her pokemon. Her next choice was her gloom, it was slightly bigger than David's but it's color was less vibrant. It then let out a stink bomb that instantly knocked out charmander.

"Charmander, return!" Then Erika started to laugh at me

"Poor Ash, your pokemon could use some more training." She said, I tried to think of a pokemon that could handle the smell when pikachu vollentered. I told pikachu he was probably gonna lose, but he assured me that he was going to win. Then Team Rocket appeared, for some reason David seemed happy. They said their dumb motto then Daivd said

"I've been waiting for you guys to show up. I need some practice before my match." But before he could do anything they set off a bomb.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again." They shouted, then Mewtwo showed up.

"I didn't know they self blasted." He commented, but the blast had started a fire. We scrambled and 'the psychic trio' started to help out where they could. Mew and Mewtwo helped search for pokemon while Daivd used telekinesis to carry large amounts of water. Misty, David, and I called out our water types that could move on land. They all used water gun on the fire. Brock told geodude to throw dirt on the fire. Then Ericka ran up.

"What's the matter?" Misty asked

"I can't find gloom anywhere." She answered

"Did gloom get out?" I asked

"What if gloom's still inside?" She asked aloud

"Then I'll rescue it." David and I said at the same time. I ran in and David followed as a blaziken.

[You go left, I'll go right.] David said and I took off to the left. I ended up in the battle area. I heard gloom call out and saw it was scared stiff. I tried to move in, but gloom started to spay stink. As two bits of ceiling fell down, I took in a deep breath and ran in. I got to gloom, but I couldn't hold my breath any longer. Then I noticed the smell was gone.

"Come on gloom, let's get out of here." I said and I carried gloom out

"But where's David?" Joesph asked

"I wouldn't worry about him, he'll realise that Ash found gloom soon enough. Besides, he's a fire type, a little fire won't hurt him." Brock said and sure enough a few moments later David came out. Later I was presented with a rainbow badge.

"Now it's my turn to challenge you." David said

"It'll be a few months before the gym is fixed, but this feild will do nicely." Ericka said and both took sides on the grassy feild.

David's POV

I was going to send out pidgeotto first, but then squirtle came out of his pokeball.

"Squirt squirtle squi squirtle squitle!" (Let me battle, I want to get stronger!)

"But you already are strong." I said." And you'll have a huge type disadvantage." Then he motioned me to lean down.

"Squr squirtle squirt itle squirtle squir squirtle. Squirtle squr squrit squirtle squirtle" (Yeah, the real reason is that I want to evolve but I'm a little sacred. If I win this then I'll have the courage to evolve.)

"OK, just remember that if you're still sacred you don't have to evolve." I said and he nodded."I chose squirtle."

"Alright, this should be easy. Go weepinbell! Use razor leaf." She ordered

"Squirtle, use water gun to wash the leaves away!" I ordered, it worked for the most part. A few leaves got thought to cut at squirtle."Are you OK?" I asked

"Squir!" (Yes I am!)

"Alright, use skull bash!" I said, and just like with charmander the weepinbell was KO'd upon landing.

"Squirtle!" (I did it!) He shouted joyously

"You won't get away that easily!" Ericka shouted."Go, exeggcute!" She shouted and I felt a small amount of psychic energy coming from them.

"Squirte, use rapid spin!" I ordered and the attack hit, the exeggcute was still standing but shaken up.

"Exeggcute, use psychic!" Ericka ordered and squirtle was trapped in the aura.

"Squirtle, try to break free!" I shouted, squirtle got slammed against the ground before that could happen.

"Squi squirtle squirt." (If I can beat this then I'll evolve.) I heard him mumble

"Squirtle, break it's concentration with a water gun!" I shouted, it didn't do much but it had the desired effect.

"Exeggcute use stun spore!" Ericka commanded

"Squirtle use hydro pump!" I countered and the stun spore was washed away. The hydro pump continued until it hit exeggcute."Now rap it up with another skull bash!" and exeggcute went flying, it got back up and fainted soon after.

"You're doing better then I expected, especially with a water type." Ericka commented."But you'll never beat, gloom!" She said as she released said pokemon, but squritle began to glow with evolutionary light.

"You're evolving?! But you haven't beaten her yet!" I shouted in surprise

"Wart wartortle tortle war wartortle tortle tle." (You can't complain and now that it's over I don't know why I was scared.) My newly evolved wartortle commented

"Yes, you were scared because everybody is scared of change to a certain extent. You over came your fear, do you want to switch out?" I asked

"War." (Sure.)

"OK, wartortle return." I said and the red beam shot out

"Now it's my turn!" I said and switched to blaziken form

"Now I remember! Serge said to look out for you. Then when I asked professor Oak, he gave me the dirt. He said you were full of surprises." Ericka said

[Got that right!] I said

"The professor didn't mention that!" She exclaimed

[How long ago did you talk to him?] I asked

"About two months ago." She answered

[Well that explains it.] And I let loose a surprise flamethrower, gloom countered with it's stink. But I had grown up with six siblings that had at one time or another had worn diapers. They were renown for their stinkers so the gas didn't affect me like the others.

"Alright, gloom use sleep powder!" Ericka ordered, but it was too late. I let loose a berage of fire punches and gloom was finished.

[That was a great match.] I said and changed back

"In honor of your beating me I present you a rainbow badge." Ericka said and handed me the badge

"Thanks, I like all the colors." I said and we headed to a pokemon center for the night. After I showered I saw something in the mirror, I looked and saw my eyes were turning the same purple color of my psychic aura. They weren't there yet, but they were getting there."Well at least they won't keep changing colors every day." I said to myself

* * *

**That is the end of another chapter. Need sleep. I'll update in a few days, bye. REVIEW AND GUESS**

**Signed, Psychicshipping**


	28. I'm tired, let'sZzzz

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I'm back well rested and full of energy! Zzzzz. What? Oh right, full of energy! My beta reader is now open so if you need someone to give you some advice I'm now available. This chapter's pokemon is snorlax.**

* * *

Misty's POV

"Gee, it kind of feels like all these buildings are closing in on us." Ash remarked

"Yea, and they're all so tall you can hardly see any sky." I agreed

"Where are we, Brock?" Ash asked

"Hop hop hop town." He answered

"Who goes around naming a town a name like that?" Joesph asked

"One who's gone hop hop hopping mad." David joked

"Arnold!" A mature female voice exclaimed and before anything else could be said Ash was wrapped in a firm embrace."Where have you been Arnold? Father's been so worried."

"Um, miss that isn't your son." David said and as an afterthought."I need to learn how to teleport."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, but you look just like my Arnold." She apologised

"What happened to him?" I asked, the woman took us to a park to explain.

"I'm so upset because my son Arnold just disappeared, he's been gone for three days. I can't find him anywhere."

"And you haven't heard from him?" Brock asked

"Not a word." She replied

"Would he have gone off to become a pokemon trainer?" Ash questioned

"He did like pokemon of course, but he never mentioned anything about becoming a trainer." She told us

"Don't you think he'll probably come home soon?" I inquired

"My son isn't the only child to disappear recently." That got our attention, She pointed to other posters of missing children and then officer Jenny came up with more.

"Excuse me, are you the cousin or second cousin of the Jenny at maiden's peak?" Ash asked

"I'm her cousin's cousin." She answered

"Figures." Ash remarked, then Brock started to flirt with her. But before it could get to far.*whap*

"Come on big guy, we don't need to pay your bail." David said as he dragged Brock to a safe distance. As he came back he told us something."I just remembered something Mewtwo and I have to do, see you guys later." And with that he and Mewtwo left

"I wonder where they're going." Ash said to himself. Somehow we ended up going to the pokemon center to look for clues. Brock got a little carried away and Mew seemed to be doing something that I couldn't fathom. Ash and I questioned nurse Joy. She said she didn't know anything, but there was a mystery at the center. She showed us some weak pokemon. One of them was a psyduck and out came the pokedex.

"Psyduck, a water pokemon, it uses a mysterious power to preform various attacks."

"So what's causing all this?" Brock asked

"I have no idea." Joy replied

"How long have they been acting like this?" I asked

"Since three days ago." She answered

"Three days ago? That's exactly when those children disappeared." Brock observed

"I wonder if they are related." Joesph said

"One mystery leads to another." Ash commented, then something went off and Jenny told us it was a sleep wave detector.

"A sleep wave detector?" Brock asked

"Lately I've been picking up sleep waves." Jenny told us

"What are sleep waves?" Ash asked, but before Jenny could answer Mew piped up

"Sleep waves are made when pokemon use the attack hypnosis, it's what puts the opponent to sleep." She said

"That's right." Jenny acknowledged

"But there aren't any pokemon that emit that wavelenght in this center." Joy said

"They're from outside." Jenny said and then pikachu collapsed and Mew became drowsy for a moment before recovering.

"Maybe the sleep waves and the pokemon's conditon are related." Brock guessed

"You might be right." Jenny said and we set off to find the source. We came to a tall building that was the source of the sleep waves."They seem to be coming from the roof." And we headed skyward, we found the room where the waves were coming from and opened the door.

"What's that?" Ash asked

"A mansion on top of a skyscraper?" Brock asked

"The waves are coming from inside there." Jenny said and Ash charged toward the building, then he motioned us to follow. When we got there Ash and Brock forced open the door. Inside there was a group of ritzy people and two pokemon.

"We've been mornotering some sleep waves coming from up here." Jenny explained

"Sleep waves? Oh I know, this hypno must have been emitting them." Said a member and Ash took out his pokedex

"Hypno, a hypnosis pokemon, it carries a pendulum like device and preforms hypnotic attacks."

"What's that next to it?" I asked

"Drowzee, said to be a descendant of the dream eating taper it is that first pokemon to use a combination attack like hypnosis and dream eater."

"I think a hypno is the evolved form of a drowzee, isn't it?" Brock inquired

"Yes, that's correct and our drowzee finally evolved into a hypno three days ago." Said the same club member

"Three days ago?" And we knew that hypno was responsible, the members went on to explain that they used hypno to get to sleep instead of using sleep medicine. All the members suffer from insomnia because of the stress in the city. They used hypno to get to sleep. We showed them pikachu to show what was going on outside their walls.

"The same thing has happened to all the pokemon." I told them

"It must be a sideaffect." The member said

"Hypno's sleep waves are usually used on other pokemon, it was changed to affect humans but there are sideaffects." Brock said, then I went to test if the hypno could affect kids and I blacked out.

Ash's POV

Misty started to act stranger than usual.

"Misty's being controlled by the sleep waves." Brock said

"We've gotta do something!" I exclaimed, but before we could Misty bolted for the door. We followed her and found all the other kids. They were all acting like pokemon.

"How on earth could a thing like this happen?" The member said

"All these kids are sensitive to psychic waves, when the sleep waves were changed is affected them. With the exception being Misty, she got a direct blast." Mew answered, officer Jenny tired to wake them up to no avail."That won't work." Mew said

"Maybe we can use drowzee to counteract hypno's sleep waves." The member suggested and we tried, Misty was first. Drowzee put her to sleep, then clapped and woke her up. She had returned to normal. Then I took drowzee to the other kids at the park. But before we could get there Team Rocket showed up and did the motto.

"Team Rocket is here to take possession of hypno and drowzee." Jesse informed us

"You're dreaming." I said, then Team Rocket pulled out a mirror and tricked hypno into hypnotising itself. I threw a plant at the mirror to shatter it and hypno was saved. Then they used ropes to tie up the two hypnosis pokemon. I tried to keep drowzee down while Misty sent out staryu. Staryu then cut the ropes and freed the pokemon."Pidgeotto, go!" I commanded."Use gust!" And Team Rocket went flying.

"Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They shouted as they were blown away. We then took drowzee and used him on the kid at the park. When drowzee was finished he clapped and everybody was back to normal and they all went home. Even pikachu snapped out of it.

"Ash, we've gotta cure the pokemon at the pokemon center too." Brock reminded me and we did so, then we noticed the psyduck was still ill. Brock said leave every thing to him and we ended up with psyduck as a travling buddy. I pulled out my pokedex and it said psyduck always has a headache, then Misty tripped and one of her pokeballs rolled towards psyduck. Psyduck enlarged it and then captured itself.

"Good work Misty, you captured psyduck." I remaked

"Now I've got the headache!" She complained and then Mewtwo and David rejoined us

"So what did you two do?" I asked

David's POV  
_a few hours previous_

"Why did you need me?" Mewtwo asked

"I sensed a pair of jolteons and some kits. I wanted to investigate." I answered and Mewtwo understood

"You're hoping to catch the kits in order to hide the fact you have an extreamly powerful jolteon form." He surmised

"Exactly, my jolteon form is extremely powerful and I feel that power goes to waste. But if I use it then I run the risk of exposior. If I get all the eeveelutions then I'll have some cover." I said as we reached the city limits and Mewtwo dropped his disguise and I changed to jolteon form. As we got closer I counted the kits and there were seven of them. All about ready to leave the den.

[Do you think the parents will cooperate?] Mewtwo asked

[I hope so.] I replied and we came to the den

"Jolt." (Hello) I said

"Jolt." (Hello) They both replied and one of the more curious kits smelled me and asked.

"Eevee ee vee eevee?" (Are you a pokeshifter?) And the parents scolded the little one

"Jolteon, jolt eon jolteon eon jol teon." (I'm sorry, our daughter is impulsive and talks before she thinks.) the mother apologised

"Jolteon, jolt eon eon." (Don't worry, she is correct though.) I said and the father asked

"Jolteon eon jolt jolteon eon jol eon jolteon." (I heard that pokeshifters are sometimes embarrassed about their nature.)

"Jolteon eon jolt." (I've accepted what I am.) I answered."Jolteon..." (I was wondering...) I started, but the mother cut me off

"jolteon eon jolt eon jolteon jolt jo jolteon eon jolt." (You were wondering weather it would be ok for you to train some of our kits.)

"Jolteon." (yes ma'm.) I answered meekly

"Jolt eon jolteon eon jol jotle. Jolteon eon jolt, jolteon eon eon, jolteon." (I know you'll take good care of them. I see it in your eyes and you are, even if by odd circumstances, one of our own.) The father said and all but one of the kits wanted to come with me. All saying that it would be cool that their trainer could understand them.

"Eevee vee ev, ee vee ve eevee." (I want to stay, I'm not ready to leave yet.)

[That is fine little one.] Mewtwo said kindly

"Jolteon eon jolt eon teon, jolteon eon jolteon jolt eon." (Your kits are in good hands, we'll visit every time we get the chance.) I promised and the kits said their good byes. After a little while the kits started to talk about what they were going to evolve into.

"eev vee Eevee." (I want to be a flareon.) Said one

"Eevee eevee!" (Vaporeon vaporeon!) Another cried, but the rest were undecided. I changed back and showed them pictures of the other eeveelutions.

"Here are some other things you can evolve into." I said."The pink one is known as espeon and the black one umbreon. Espeon is psychic and umbreon is a dark type.

"Eevee?" (Dark type?) They all asked

"It's a type that isn't well known, but it is the only type that can't be effected by psychic types." I told them and showed them some more pictures."The white blue one is glaceon and the green one is leafeon. Glaceon is an ice type and leafeon is grass type." And the other kits made their decisions.

"Eev Eevee!" (I want espeon!) I shouted

"Eevee eev vee eev." (Umbreon is the one for me.) Another said

"Eevee!" (Glaceon!) The second to last said and the final one said

"Eevee!" (Leafeon!) And with that they had decided.

"Are you sure? Once you evolve you can't change your minds." I warned

"Eevee eev!" (We're sure!) They all corused

"Ok, line up and I'll give you a sticker." I said as I pulled some different colored stickers."Red for flareon, blue for vaporeon, pink for espeon, black for umbreon, white for glaceon, and green for leafeon." And I gave them each a stcker."Mewtwo, would you collect a water and fire stone?" I asked

[Certianly.] He said and flew off, he returned not long after.[Here they are.] He anoced and handed me the stones

"Are you two sure? Absolutely sure?" I asked the two

"Eev eevee vee eevee." (We've been sure for six months.) They said solmemly, I asked a few more times to make sure they knew what they were getting themselves into.

[If they're that sure then who are we to stand in their way?] Mewtwo asked

"Eevee, vee eev." (Yeah, who are you.) They agreed

"You win, but first I have to catch you. Then I have to get you from the professor." I said and preceded to catch them and the pokeballs disappeared. I went to get them from the professor.

"How did you manage to get six eevees?" He asked

"It's a long stroy, could you send me the one with the red sticker and blue sticker?" I asked

"Sure." He said and I but the pokeballs with kadabra and pidgeotto in the transfer slot, they were replaced with the eevees' pokeballs.

"Thank's professor." I said and headed back outside, I would do the others in a few months to make sure the wouldn't change their minds."Alright you two, get ready to evolve." I said and the pair's eyes grew with excitement. I exposed them the the stones and they started to glow. After a few moments my new flareon and vaporeon stood before me.

"Flareon!" (We did it!) Flareon exclaimed

"Now that you've evolve, I'm gonna give you nicknames. You are blaze and you are bubble." I said, pointing at flareon and vaporeon seperatly."Tomorrow we start training, be sure to get plenty of rest." I said and returned them to their pokeballs. We returned to the group and headed off for new adventures.

* * *

**I would like to address bronze barometer when I say I hope that I gave enough detail concerning the capture of David's eevees. To the rest of you I would like to thank those of you who sent in positive reviews, including bronze. But I would like more guesses, I would think it would be somewhat obvious after David became psychic. But for those of you who need things written out for you, psychicshipping is Davidx?. You need to guess who the ? is. Are we clear? I think you guys will have more ideas now.**

**Signed, Psychicshipping**


	29. Team Rocket's weird ideas of fashion

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Hello, I am compleatly under excited about the lack of reviews. Review!!! This chapter's pokemon is psyduck.**

* * *

David's POV

Brock had taken us to a place called scissor street.

"There sure are a lot of beauty parlors." Misty remarked, and I knew why Brock had brought us here. Ash wasn't so enlightened and asked Brock if there was anyplace he had in mind.

"Wait a minute, I just remembered that scissor street is some times called breeder lane." Misty said and Ash got most of the picture. Brock described what breeder lane was about and I noticed Jeffery taking special interest. Then a poster of an appalling ekans and koffing caught Misty's eye. I don't know how anybody could call those monstrosities cute. Misty started to drag Ash to the parlor and the rest of us followed. Then Brock spotted what he was looking for and headed to it. He regarded the place like it was a temple or something. We saw the owner of the shop, Suzie, massaging a chansey. Being psychic means no more worrying about names. The chansey's trainer was something to behold, if you liked to behold freaky things that should never be seen in public.

"Can I help the next customer?" Suzie asked, Ash was about to answer when Brock shoved him out of the way. Then Misty shoved him out of the way to get a better look at a vulpix.

"Vulpix, a fox pokemon, it's six tails are extreamly beutiful and as it evolves it grows even more."

"It is a cuddly pokemon." Joesph said, then Misty's desire to hug the little pokemon got the better of her and she picked it up. Only to get a face full of flamethrower. Before Misty fainted she said something that sounded like very cute. Dexter piped up at this point.

"Vulpix uses powerful flame attacks."

"Duh." Ash said to himself

"Please pordon vulpix, it doesn't like to be picked up or hugged by strangers." Suzie apologised

"Um, Suzzie?" Brock asked nervously

"Yes?" She questioned and Brock began to trip over his words.

"Brock, remeber to breath." Jeffery reminded him, then he collected himself and asked Suzie to take him on as a pupil.

"I don't have pupils, Brock. Breeding takes up all my time." Suzie answered

"What make's her such a great breeder anyway?" Ash asked innocently and got an earful from Brock about all Suzie's achievements.

"Ok Brock, we heard you clear and loud." Ash said and Misty asked about the vulpix. She got a similar response to the question Ash asked and Brock rattled off all of vulpix's achievements. But Ash interrupted him in the middle. Suzie then invited us for some herbal tea.

"So all eight of you are travleing on a pokemon journy together?" Suzzie asked

"And getting a little more than we bargained for." I said, pikachu and pikabule were munching on Brock's pokemon food. I might have joined them, it looked like Brock had outdone himself.

"Your pikachus have beautiful shiny coats." Suzzie complimented."Are you the one who prepares all of the pikachus' food Brock?"

"Yes I do." He said at attention, then pikachu offered some of the food to vulpix. Vulpix ate it happily and Brock was ecstatic.

"I can't believe vulpix is eating the food I made." Brock said in disbelief

"Why wouldn't it? I love your food." I said and Suzie cocked an eyebrow."You know how some people say 'there's more to this then meets the eye'?"

"Yes." She answered

"Well there's a lot more to me then meets the eye." I said and a spark of realization came over her. Then Misty asked about the salon run by Team Rocket.

"Ever since that place opened people have been trying to make their pokemon look as flashy as possible." Suzie said

"I don't know why anyone would do that, those pokemon on the poster look awful." Jeffery commented, then Ash and Misty got into a fight about weather the outside counts as much as the inside.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Suzie asked

"That's like trying to stop all of reality." I answered and everybody gave me a strange look, then Ash gave Misty the idea of taking psyduck to the salon.

"You'll be jealous when we get back and psyduck is even cuter than pikachu." Misty said and walked out to the salon

"The day that psyduck is cuter than a pikachu is the day that the world ends." I remarked, then Suzie began to express self doubt. Brock set her straight in an instant.

"We have to stick up for what's inside together, right pikachu?" Ash declared and pikachu agreed

"How are we going to do that?" Suzzie asked

"If they want to put style over substance then we'll have to give them substance with style!" Brock cried, we got everything ready and began a class about pokemon care. Pikachu was enjoying himself. Suzie gave the information and the rest of us gave the visual. After a few minutes psyduck appeared without Misty.

[What's up psyduck?] I asked

[Misty captured!] He exclaimed

"Team Rocket's got Misty." I told the others and we all took off, I was in battle mode when we entered the salon.

[What happened to your face?] I asked in open telepathy

"Dumb boys." She muttered under her breath, we demanded Misty's release but Team Rocket refused. They began to babble their plan and offered a trade.

"Your pikachus and the pokeshifter for the girl." Jesse said

"Not on your life." Joesph said and the battle began

Ash's POV

I commanded pikachu to go into battle and Brock sent out geodude. Geodude used seismic toss on ekans and pikachu was bowled over by the ekans.

"Pikachu use thunder shock!" I commanded and pikachu tried to zap Team Rocked, but it didn't work. David tried a flamethrower and got better results. Their protection was destroyed, but koffing used sludge and got it in our pokemon's eyes. As Team Rocket was about to attack vulpix stepped up, then David used some telekinesis to remove the sludge from his face. Vulpix used an ultra powerful fire spin that contained Team Rocket.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The shouted as the took to the skys. David then showed some major respect to vulpix. After that all the trainers who had taken their pokemon to Team Rocket's salon removed the makeup.

"Thanks to all of you, I believe in what I'm doing again. You helped me regain confidence in my beliefs." Suzie said

"It's not hard when the person you're helping is as great as you are." I remarked

"Brock, I was very impressed with the way you handled your pokemon in a crisis like that. I have a lot more to learn about breeding pokemon, even if I do have a championship. I'm still a student, not a teacher. Looks like you and I both have journeys ahead of us." After that Suzie went on to say that now she and Brock were rivals."I'd be grateful if you took care of vulpix for me. You're the first person other then me that vulpix has been friendly with. Right now I believe that you could do a better job raising vulpix then I could."

"Thanks, I don't know what to say." Brock said and promised vulpix that he would take good care of him. Brock then captured vulpix. I was smiling, then I looked a Misty and started to laugh again. Afterwards we continued on our journey.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that last chapter.**

**Signed, Psychicshipping**


	30. Let's KO these losers!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**This chapter's going to be a little awkward at the beginning. I got another guess at my pen name, BUT I WANT MORE!!! This chapter's pokemon is the pikachu colored pichu.**

* * *

David's POV

[I'm tired and it's late, can we go to bed?] Blaze asked as he dodged one of pikablue's thundershocks. All the others except Mew and Mewtwo had gone to bed and I was sparing with beedrill as jolteon.

[It's not as late as you think. It's only ten o' clock.] I said

[That's impossibel! It has to be at least two in the morning!] Blaze protested

[It's ten oh three actually.] Mew said and Blaze's disbelief allowed pikblue to land a hit.

[Allright, if you want to go to bed then you have to do one thing first.] I told Blaze

[What?] He asked

[Everybody has to fight me.] I said, that caught all my pokemon's attention. They all were nervous, but pikablue gathered his courage and accepted. Everyone else followed him. After about a half hour of battling I had beaten everyone, pikablue being the last one standing.[Now we can go to bed.] I yawned and fell asleep.

_the next moring_

I woke up and my mind was foggy, then a sent hit my nose and all reason was lost. I opened my eyes and saw bubble. She looked amazing and it was like I was in a trance, I moved toward her. But before anything could happen my reasonable mind reasserted itself. I mentally slapped myself a few times to make sure the pheromones weren't still affecting my brain. Mew and Mewtwo saw the whole thing. A few hours after we began traveling and I was beating myself up.

[Don't be too hard on yourself, she was making those pharamones a hour before you woke up. I would have been surprised if you didn't start to go towards her.] Mew said

[Did she know she was doing it?] I asked

[Yes] They both answered

[Looks like I've got myself a problem.] I remarked

[On the bright side, you have a vaporeon that's more then willing to do anything you say.] Mewtwo said

[Especally if that thing results in kits.] Mew was rewarded with a hit in the head for this smart remark

[I may not be fully human, but for the first fourteen years of my life I though I was. So I don't plan to fall in love with a pokemon and even if I do it will only be after I completely accept that I'm not fully human and that now I'm part pokemon.] I said

[I thougt you already had.] Mewtwo commented

[Not to that level.] I answered, then Mew wrapped herself around my arm and got big puppy dog eyes.

[Does that mean you won't go on a date with me?] She mocked

[Ha ha, that's so funny that I forgot to laugh.] I told her

[Now we need to figure out how to get her to stop liking you so much without breaking her heart.] Mewtwo said

[And it needs to be acommplished in the shot term, if this keeps up then it could lead to some akward situations.] I said and we batted around ideas but all weren't good enough. Either the ended up with bubble having a broken heart or bubble didn't get the message and started to like me more.

[Looks like the only thing we can do is hope that she finds someone else she likes more.] Mew said and I knew that sooner or later that was going to cause problems.

Jeffery's POV

Something was bothering either Mew, Mewtwo, or David. They had kept to the rear all day and it looked like they had been using closed telepathy to talk. When a hitmonchan came up the road I saw my opprotuity to talk to them without drawing attention.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Wrong? Nothings wrong, everything's fine." David lied

"I've know you long enough to know when you're lying, your left ear twitches just so." I said

"Allright, but I have to swear you to the utmost secrecy." He told me

"I solemnly swear that I will never tell another living soul unless you tell me it's ok." I swore and David told me what had transpired that morning. Most best friends would be mad that he had kept his jolteon form a secret. But I knew him well enough to know that he likes his secrets. Ever since the day we had met he always had a secret up his sleeve. I think he does it becaus having somebody know every thing about him makes him feel vulnerable.

"Well, I thought this might happen some day. But it's just odd that one of your pokemon wants to lay you." I said

"I'm not thrilled about it either." David remarked

"We don't know what to do, all our theoretical plans end in failure." Mewtwo said and pikachu was getting it handed to him.

"I think I'll give Ash a helping hand." David said and changed to blaziken

"Blaziken." (Try me now.) He challenged

"Alright hitmonchan, this looks like it might be a challenge." Hitmonchan's trainer said

[I'm gonna knock your socks off!] David said and attacked with a feirous sky uppercut. It connected but hitmonchan was still standing.

"Watch out hitmonchan, you let down your guard again!" His trainer rebuked and hitmonchan tried a strong punch. David dodged it, I think he might have used some telekinesis but I can't be sure. David then went in with a fire punch that brought hitmonchan to it's knees.

"That was some supireor footwork David." Mewtwo complimented and hitmonchan got an earful from his trainer. Then a young girl pleaded with hitmonchan's trainer to come home.

"Can I ask a favor of you pokemon trainers? A really really big favor?" She asked after her dad had left

"Ask away." Brock said

"I want you to defeat my father's hitmonchan in an official match." She said, David had disappeared to change back and heard her request.

"That should be easy enough, we've done it once." He said and the girl lead us to the gym. It was called the fighting spirit gym.

"This isn't the cleanest of gyms." I commented

"What's the P-1 Grand prix?" Brock asked

"It's short for the Pokemon number one grand prix. It's a tournament for fighting pokemon, because my father wants to win the P-1 he's training all the time and ignoring his family." The girl answered

"So if we defeat that himonchan, your dad will come to his senses and come back home." Brock surmised

"Right." She answered

"Don't worry, just leave it to us." Brock assured her."Hey Ash, don't you have a fighting type we could use."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, but Misty knew exactly what Brock meant

"You don't mean primape, do you?" Misty asked and we all remembered how violent primape was

"Yeah, primape should do the job." Ash said

"And I've got geodude, David you should enter too. You can never have too many operatives." Brock suggested and David agreed without hesitation. We got registered and not long after the competition began.

[Looks like Team Rocket's at it again.] David told us, then the announcer announced Ash, Brock, and David.

"Oh no, not you again." Jesse said

"As long as you don't tip the boat, we won't fight you any more then necessary." David told her. First up was Ash vs. a machop. Machop started off with a fast set of karatie chops. This did a bit of damage, but mostly it just made primape mad. Primape was about to kick machop but he stopped it with his hands. Primape was then thrown out of the ring. Ash gave primape some advice and he got back in the ring. The match didn't last much longer and primape was victorious.

"That's Ash for you, never willing to give up." Joesph commented, next was Brock vs. Team Rocket. Geodude was instantly kicked out of the ring and hit Brock in the head.

"Geodude, this time hit hitmonlee." Brock instructed, but Brock knew when he was beat and threw in the towel. Next was David vs. a machoke.

"Let's go bro!" Joesph cheered and the illusion gave a thumbs up. David started out with a blaze kick, but fell victim to a seismic toss. He got back up and the two exchanged attacks unitl they were both on their last legs. David then put all he had into one final attack. Overheat. His power was enough to take down his foe and he went on. It all came down to David vs. Hitmonchan and Ash would face the winner of that. Team Rocket lost previously.

"It all comes down to this. If he loses then Ash has to pull through." Brock informed us and the battle began. David took some early hits from those strong arms of hitmonchan, but he weathered them. David then used a fire punch which hitmonchan blocked. They were even for a few minutes. Then David slipped and hitmonchan took the opening and beat the living daylights out of David. He fainted and that left Ash to fend for himself.

"Tough luck." Mewtwo said, but I suspected fowl play from Team Rocket. No one else had slipped. It was down to Ash and hitmonchan. Primape and hitmonchan fought it out for the longest time, but then hitmonchan got stuck and I knew Team Rocket was behind this. Then the girl got in front of hitmonchan before primape could land the final kick. Hitmonchan's trainer got in front of her and got knocked into a corner.

"Daddy, are you all right?" She asked

"I'm fine. Are you all right?" Hitmonchan's trainer asked and when his daugter answered in the affermitive he lead hitmonchan away. Making Ash the winner. The father then decided to come home. Mission accomplished. Hitmonchan's trainer then approached Ash about taking over primape's training. Ash agreed and as we left Ash said his goodbyes.

"Take good care of primape, I'm counting on you." Ash said

"There's no need to worry, you can depend on me." Hitmonchan's trainer promised

"And I'll make sure that he spends more time with his family." His daughter promised, Ash then said some words that touched primape's heart. We then left for more adventures.

"I believe it is now time to teach you another psychic skill." Mewtwo annouced to David

"Which one?!" He asked with baited breath

"Teleporting." Mewtwo answered and David was ecstatic

* * *

**I'm sorry for weirding you out at the beginning of the chapter, but I needed to show you jokers that being a pokeshifter has it's own set of problems. Unlike what some of you undoubtedly thought. Will teleporting be a challenge for David, or will it be a breeze?**

**Signed, Psychicshipping**

**PS: Will someone suggest my story to a community? Pretty please with sugar on top. I know of a few that might take me. Like the one that takes Mewtwo stories.**


	31. Everybody loves to hate the stinker

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I've gone blaziken crazy! It's one of my fav. pokemon and now for some odd reason I can't get it off my mind. This chapter's pokemon is obviously blaziken.**

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

David had taken to teleaportation very well, the only problem was he kept aiming to high and instead of a few inches above the target he was a couple of yards. We had just come to a city that was disgusting to say the least.

"It's a good thing I'm not an asthmatic, I'd be dying in this town. The air quality is at least a yellow alert." David remarked and I completely agreed

"This place is giving me the creeps, there are lots of factories, but no people." Joesph commented

"This place is called grungy city." Misty told us and we each made comments on the quality of life. Then we noticed that pikachu was sick. He was swaying and sparking. When Ash went to pick up pikachu he got zapped. Ash got out his rubber gloves and we rushed to the pokemon center.

"Do you know what time it is? You kids should be sleeping." The Joy said when we got to the center

"I'm sorry, but there's something really wrong with my pikachu." Ash explained, she yawned and said.

"A cold."

"This is no cold! Your sisters and cousins were a lot more helpful!" Ash shouted, she pointed out the sparks and said that was a symptom of a cold for a pikachu."Miss, is there any chance that you're the odd ball of your family?" Ash asked

"Oh no, it's all my other relitives that are weird." She answered

"Just give us a proper diagnosis, we'll do the rest." I said, my patience waning. Then the power went out. Joy took us to the ICU and we knew that if the power didn't come back on then they were toast.

"Pikablue, David, you two can generate some power to keep this place going!" Mew told them and Joy lead them to the generator. Not two minutes later the lights came back on.

"Those two can't keep it up forever, we have to go to the power plant and get the main supply back." Misty said and we headed to the power plant. First we tried officer Jenny, she didn't have any information but she did point the way. Then pikachu came out of the bushes.

"Pikachu, you should be back at the center." Ash told him, but he protested. After some though Ash told pikachu he could come, but only if he took it easy. We headed toward the power plant and upon entering it looked abandoned. We found a floor plan and headed toward the main control room. When a magnemite flew past Misty she freaked and Ash called her a coward. Then the same one flew behind Ash.

"Alright, if anybody's there then come out! If you're a ghost or a monster, you can stay where you are and we won't bother you." Ash called and Misty immediatly got on his case. Then magnemite rubbed up against pikachu and he went ballistic.

[Don't you think we should tell them it's just a magnemite?] I asked

[No, it's too much fun to watch.] Mew replied, then the pokemon rose up into the light. Ash used his pokedex to identify it.

"Magnemite, a magnet pokemon, it's means of floating through the air are not understood. This very mysterious pokemon is of the electric type."

Misty then accused it of shuting down the power plant.

"I don't think so, magnemite feed on electricity so the last thing it would want is this place shut down." Mew said, then pikachu sparked and magnemite blushed.

"It just blushed, like it's in love or something." Misty observed and we all agreed that it didn't make sense that an inorganic pokemon would fall in love with an organic one. But the evidence was before us. Then magnemite got scared off. A harsh smell came to our noses. Purple goo fell from the ceiling and Ash took out his pokedex.

"Grimer, a sludge pokemon, born from sludge it speclizes in sludge attacks."

"Look at all of them, maybe they shut down the plant." Joesph guessed, we each took turns remarking how much the creatures stunk. Then a muk rose up from the crowd.

"Muk, grimer's evolved form, use extream caution as it's slimy body contains poison."

Muk then gave the order to attack and even though poison is weak to psychic the weight of numbers forced me to retreat. If David were here I could have use his energy to beat them. We ran into a couple of workers and the asked what we were doing here. But before we could indulge in pleasantries the grimer caught up with us.

"Run, if you get caught you'll never survive!" Jeffery yelled and we ran to the main control room. We closed the door and asked what was going on.

"There are so many grimer they're blocking the sea water intake." One of the workers explained, then the grimer started to bust down the door. We had to fight but the numbers ment we couldn't do a thing. We thought we were finished when a ton of magnemite and magnetons showed up.

"WE'RE SAVED!!!" Joesph cried as the pokemon zapped the group into submission. The group of grimer at the water intake were next and the generator started again. A few moments afterward a tired David and pikablue materialized.

"I see you got the power back." He said

"You look like you could use a good nap." I remarked and he nodded, but the muk still there. Ash ordered a thundershock but it didn't do much. Then magnemite joined attacks with pikachu to bring down the pokemon. I saw a twinkle in David's eye and knew he planned to catch the magnemite.

"Pokeball, go!" Ash cried and the pokeball took in muk, it shook for a few moments and was still. We headed outside and and complained about the stink of muk. Pikachu was better though.

"When an electric mouse builds up too much electricity it becomes magnetized and displays cold symptoms." One of the workers told us, magnemite apparently had lost it's affections for pikachu.

[If only I could solve my love problem so easy.] David remarked."Hey magnemite, I'm gonna catch you." With that magnemite stood ready for battle. David chose his blaziken form to do battle. It was shot and sweet. Magnemite shocked Daivd and he retaliated with a sky uppercut. It was powerful enough to send magnemite spinning. David changed back before the pokemon could recover.

"Go pokeball!" And the magnemite put up a great struggle to get out, but it was no use. The click of capture sounded and the pokeball vanished."I caught magnemite!" He chreed, then a look of concer crossed his face."I wonder where Team Rocket is, we haven't seen them all day."

"I don't know." Jeffery answered, then on que the trio showed up. Their plan we to use a magnet to capture the magnetized pikachu.

[HEY ROCKETS! You're a little late!] David shouted.[Pikachu's no longer magnetized.] But they ignored him and turned on the magnet. The magnemites and tons were drawn to it, but not pikachu.

"They self thwarted again." I remarked

"How is it that I never get to use my powers in front of them." David complained."I want to throw them into the atmosphere." We then went to talk to Jenny and Joy. We advised them to clean up this town and maybe life would come back. We then sent muk to the professor, I wondered how he would take it.

* * *

**Another chapter down, many many more to go. I was reading some of wise absol's work and I've decided to try my hand at a little behind the sence talk. Tell me if you like it.**

**Jeffery: Why is it that Joesph and I don't talk much?**

**Me: You two are what are know as two second characters. You don't say much, but you have a big effect.**

**Mewtwo:[ARE YOU MAD?!?!]**

**Me: Sounds like Mew's at it again.**

_sure enough we see Mew running around with a flamethrower._

**Joesph: HOW THE HELL YOU'D GET YOUR HANDS ON A FLAMETHROWER?!?!?!**

**Mew:[Stole it from the army base.]**

**Me: David, STOP HER!!!**

**David: You know what happened last time I did that, she, she...**

_mentions unspeakable event but goes after her anyway_

**Ash: Is that the new chapter? Can I read it?**

**Me: No, you have to read it along with every one else after I post it.**

**Ash: I'll just ask Mew or someone to hack your file.**

_Ash doesn't know I've put up dark energy generators. It prevents psychics from entering the computer room._

**Joesph: Hey Ash, why don't you just kiss Misty and get it over with?**

**Blushing Ash: ARE YOU MAD?! I...I...I don't like her!**

_I hear Mew break something, probably valuable. I decide to go to bed before I get a migraine._


	32. Let's play wack a mole!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Hello, um, I kind of did the chapter after this one first by accident. So forgive me if I'm a bit lazy. This chapter's pokemon is muk.**

* * *

Ash's POV

I wanted to head to the next gym right away, but there was one problem. We were completely lost.

"Riddle me this, if we have a map then why do we get lost so often?" David asked to no one as we walked down a road Brock discovered. Then there was an explosion.

"What was that?!" Jeffery exclaimed

"Well we can't just sit here, let's check it out!" Mew cried and we went to look at what had caused the blast. What we found was an army of trucks. Then there was a wreck.

"This is _not _good, who would work like this?" Joesph asked and pikachu went to explore. Then a man with a Russian accent crawled out of a truck.

"Are you all right?" I asked and the man said something about the diglett."The diglett?" He pointed to a few going up and down.

"Oh, look how cute." Misty said

"You think they're cute?! Thanks to them we can't finish building that dam." The worker told us and I got out my pokedex

"Diglett, the mole pokemon, the movements of this ground type pokemon can be easily detected by their tracks of upturned earth."

"I want to catch one." Jeffery said all of a sudden as the worker told us the dam workers were calling for any pokemon trainers to stop the digletts. Then a car pulled up. It was Gary and his squad of cheerleaders. Behind him were some buses with the rest of the trainers. Then Gary started to trash talk and I was tempted to ask David to roast him.

"Shut up Oak, you can talk the talk but can you walk the walk?" David asked

"Sure I can." He responded and he drove off

"I'm gonna beat that big head if it's the last thing I do!!" David exclaimed and went looking for a pokemon match with Gary. We all assembled and I was still feeling down.

"We can't harm the diglett and this dam is disrupting the wild life, so what do we do?" Mewtwo asked rhetorically and then a bunch of diglett destroyed the buses. Gary threw a pokeball, but the pokemon went back inside right away. One of the diglett was kind enough to return the pokeball. All of the trainers tried to release their pokemon but got similar results. The diglett then brought back all of the pokeballs to their trainers. We spotted the construction worker attempting to hit the digletts with a hammer.

"Hey look, he's playing wack a mole." David commented

"There's no reason to be here unless we want to watch this arcade game." Gary said

"I wanna watch the arcade game!" Mew said causing us all to shake our heads and with that Gary drove off.

"HEY WAIT, I WANNA BATTLE YOU!!!" David shouted but Gary was already out of earshot.

David's POV

That night the others were enjoying the hotsprings, I'm not to fond of them. Last time I got a really bad rash from the minerals in that particular spring. Then the diglett appeared and we went after them. They were all in a row going in a straigt line. Then we saw a garden, much like the hanging gardens of Babylon. Only this one was on the ground. The digletts were planting the saplings and the dugtrio were tilling the earth. It was a magnificent sight. The music wasn't half bad either. Ash got out his pokedex.

"Dugtrio, the evolved form of diglett. No specific information available."

"I get it, this must be diglett's and dugtrio's home." Brock said

"Talk about green thumbs, they use this whole mountain range as a garden." I added, then the worker showed up. He realised that if the dam was completed then the forest would be covered in water. Then Team Rocket finally showed up. They did that stupid motto and released their pokemon. Their pokemon had evolved, I knew they were excited about something but this was a surprise. With their losing streak I didn't think those two would ever evolve. Their new confidence caused the battle to go on longer then usual. Then the enemy dove underground.

"That was stupid." I remarked

"Why?" The Rockets asked, then the sound of the mole pokemon came to our ears. Arbok and weezing were thrown out of the hole covered in bumps and band aids. Then the mole pokemon created a wave of dirt that carried Team Rocket away and destroyed the part finished dam. The next day we headed off for the fushia gym.

* * *

**Mewtwo: Don't you think that was just a little bit too short?**

**Me: I did chapter 33 by accident and worked on this one right after. Don't worry, chapter 33 is longer.**

**Mew:[Let me out! I don't deserve to be behind bars!]**

**David: Oh yes you do! You nearly burned down the house!**

**Team Rocket: Motto**

**Jeffery: I thought you guys were in jail.**

**Jesse: We're not anymore thanks to the Team Rocket instant tools. Just add water and you have shovles to spare.**

**James: We're just here to steal a peek at your story.**

**Meowth: With our newly evolved pokemon!**

**Me: Like I said, I accidentaly did two chapters so I'm not in the mood to deal with you clowns.**

**Team Rocket: WE'RE NOT CLOWNS!!**

**David: Psychicshipping may not feel up to it, but I sure do.**

**_With that David sends Team Rocket blasting off again._**

**Joseph: I'll tell officer Jenny to confiscate their tools.**


	33. Ninjas don't like getting hit

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Good day ladies and gentlemen, before we begin today's epic chapter I would like to address Ash (the loyal reader). I am pleased by your enthusiasm for the continuation of this story. But I would like to point you to the promise at the end of chapter one. I felt the tinest bit insulted that you thought I would go back on my word. Regardless, I appreciate all non flame reviews. I've read really good stories that only have seven reviews. The fact I have 12 now makes me feel very appreciated. Although I would like more guesses.*sniff* Maybe none of you will appear in my story. :( This chapter's pokemon is voltorb.**

* * *

David's POV

"How come a gym's so far from civilization?" Joesph asked

"Cause the gym leader, Koga, is a ninja. If you were a master of camifloge and diseption would you spend all your time in a crowded city?" I replied

"I guess not." He answered

"Well there should still be some signs, cause we're completely lost!" Mew cried. We took a break to get our bearings and Misty commented how looking at her psyduck gave her a headache. Then Misty tried to talk Brock into trading psyduck for vulpix. Then my psychic senses started to tingle and I knew we were being watched. Then we were off again, we came to a steep ravine with a river at the bottom.

"Talk about da ja vu. How many times are we gonna come across canyons with rivers at the bottom?" Jeffery asked as Mew, Mewtwo and I flew over the drop. Then we spotted a building that looked like it was from medieval Japan.

"Hey, I think that's the gym." I said and the others looked in disbelief.

"I didn't know any old houses like this still existed." Brock commented and we entered, but it appeared empty. Then Misty vanished from sight.

"Where'd she go?" Ash asked

"Uh oh, it looks like this place is rigged with traps." I remaked."It is the home of a ninja." Brock then hit open the trick wall

"We should all be careful in this place, one false move could be our last." Mewtwo said gravely, then a venonat came into sight.

[You're the one who's been spying on us.] I told him and he just nodded. Ash got out his trusty rusty pokedex.

"Venonat, a bug pokemon, it's eyes function as radar, allowing it to see in the dark."

Venonat then started to walk and motioned for us to follow. We gave chase and just as I sensed the danger Ash ran right into it. He got zapped by a voltorb.

"Voltorb, the identity of this creature is unknown, it has an extream personality, electric powers and at times uses self destruct."

"This place gets weirder and weirder." Ash said as the voltorb dissappeared. We continued following the venonat and the next trap was an invisable wall.

"Well, walls can be smashed." Mewtwo reasoned as he charged up a ball of psychic energy. He launched it and right after the glass shattered he let the attack dissapated. Before we could move pass the glass Ash fell into another trap and we had to pull him up. Venonat then appeared out of a door and we followed it again.

"I'm beginning to think that venonat's master is behind these traps." Mew stating the obvious, Ash chased after the venonat and was nearly sliced and diced by some ninja throwing stars. Ash was pinned to the wall and we heard some laughing. Then Iya, the psychotic ninja intoduced herself.

"What's the idea pinning Ash to the wall like a trophy?" I asked as I removed the stars, of coures Ash and Misty agreed with me but Brock was bowled over. I didn't leap into action and Brock got a slap on the hand insted. She then told us she wouldn't let us leave unless we batter her.

"Are you sure you want to battle? Because I think you'll find us too much to handle." Mewtwo remarked, then venonat came into veiw.

"This venonat told me that eight dumb looking people had entered the training hall." That struck more than one person's nerve and I was ready to smash that little bug into oblivion. Ash accepted the challenge, but she must have been a gluton for punishment because she wanted to battle each of us.

"Bulbasaur, I chose you!" Ash called the seed pokemon and it came forth. Ash ordered a tackle, but venonat was fast enough to leap off of bulbasaur. Venonat then used stun spore. Bulbasaru used a whirlwind to blow the stuff away and used a vine whip. Venonat was just too fast to be hit. A psybeam hit the poor seed pokemon who then countered with a leech seed. Then leech seed hit and began to drain venonat's energy. Venonat didn't last much longer. Ninjas tend not to have much hp, seeing as it's their art to dodge attacks. Then a voltorb rolled into the arena.

"What's that doing here?" I asked right before it blew up, then Koga told Iya she still had much to learn.

"None of you are premitted to leave here unless you do battle with me." Koga said

"With pleasure! Your poison types are no match for the move I just leared." I said

"I have heard of you, I am excited to do battle with such a unique foe." Koga said

"That does it! Remind me never to tell a gym leader a secret, they just spill their guts to the other leaders." I remarked."I challenge you Koga."

"Very well. This pokemon battle shall be two on two." Koga informed me

"Alright, pikablue you're up." I said as my friend lept from my sholder

"I shall chose venonat." Koga said and released the bug pokemon. Mew and Mewtwo tried to hide it, but I could tell that they disliked the bug.

"Alright pikablue, use thundershock to warm up!" I commanded, but this venonat was even faster then the other one. Not fifteen seconds into the battle venonat evolved into venomoth. Ash got out the pokedex.

"Venomoth, the evolved form of venonat. Tiny scales on it's wings spread various spores when they are flapped."

"Pikablue, use agility!" I commanded, fight speed with speed was my plan. I commanded the move until his speed stat was at it's higest.

"Venomoth, use stun spore." Koga ordered, but pikablue's speed was enough to get away just in time. Just as I was about to call out another attack the roof fell in.

"It's the three stooges!" Mew cried happily as Team Rocket did their motto in an old japanese style. Then they removed the umberellas and we all got a shock from their getups. They then tried to steal the poison types, but the costumes made for hard movment. They then shed the costumes for better movment. I finally saw a chance to show them my not so new powers. I grabbed them with some telekinisis and threw them with all my might.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!" And I was satified. We went outside to finish my match. It was now a one on one.

"Alright, pikablue I chose you." I said and my pokemon took a ready stance

"I shall chose golbat." Koga informed us as the pokemon came out, he ordered a wing attack which pikablue gracefully doged.

"Alright use a thundershock!" I commanded but the attack missed by a hair

"Use screech golbat." Koga said and the sound was terrible, but Koga was not affected.

"Pikablue, use thunder wave." I said and the attack paralized the golbat. Koga wasn't expecting that and I used that split second to my advantage."Now use thundershock!" This one hit and golbat was almost out.

"Use supersonic." Koga ordered and pikablue became confused

"Pikablue, snap out of it!" I cried, but it was no use. Golbat was about to land an wing attack when an idea came to me. I used telepathy to clear pikablues mind thus getting rid of the confusion. But golbat still hit pikablue.

"Now use leech life." Koga instructed

"Pikablue, wait as long as you can then use thundershock to finish this!" I said and pikablue did as told. The opponent was down and I recieved my soul badge.

"Now it's my turn and I chose chamander." Ash said

"This will also be one on one. My pokemon will be venomoth." Koga affirmed and the battle began."Venomoth use stun spore." But chamander burned it away.

"Now charmander use ember!" Ash ordered and venomoth was forced to keep it's distance. Then Ash used a rapid fire flamethrower that burnt venomoth's wings."Now finish it off with a fire spin!" I instructed and when the attack was done the venomoth fainted.

"It appears that you too have earned a soul badge." Koga said and gave him his new badge. We walked off to our next journy. That night I felt the need to find Team Rocket. I found them at a phone calling their boss.

"This had better be important for you to be calling at this hour." He said angerly

"It's about the pokeshifter sir." They told him

"I suppose it's too much to hope you actually captured him." Giovanni said

"No sir, we haven't. But there's something that's changed about his status." Jesse said

"What is this change?" The leader of Team Rocket asked his pateince wearing thin

"It appeares as though he as gained psychic powers sir." James said and that got Giovanni's attention

"Psychic powers? Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes sir." The confirmed

"Wait a moment." He said and I teleported to the Rocket base. I had been looking for him so if I needed to I could hear him by other means then the phone.

"Yes sir?" Asked a voice from another phone

"Do you still have the Mewtwo project information?" Giovanni asked

"Yes sir." The voice answered

"Could it be adapted to a human, or more spacificly a pokemorpher?" The Rocket leader asked

"Only if that creature is psychic." The voice responed and Giovanni smiled

"I would like you to begin work on the changes. How long will it take?" Giovanni asked

"Six or Seven months." The voice said

"Good, keep me updated. Lable this under 'the Mewthree project'." And he hung up. He went back to the dunce patroll's line."You have done well to tell me this, you shall each recive a raise. From now on the pokeshifter shall be known as the Mewthree project of just Mewthree. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" They replied happily and Giovanni hung up. I went back to camp where everybody was asleep.

"Mewtwo, Mewtwo wake up." I said and he groaned and got up

[What is it?] He asked and I told him what I had found out.[You seem to be a magnet for trouble, how do you do it?]

"I don't know, if I did then I would stop doing it. So what are we going to do?" I asked him

[For now the only thing we can do is wait. You said that the changes won't be ready for at least six months so until then we can do nothing.] With this he went back to sleep and I was left to worry.

* * *

**David: What's the big idea?! Why are you doing that to me?!**

**Me: Because it's my story and I get to tell it however I want.**

**Mewtwo: I think it's inspired.**

**Me: Exactly, it could be a lot worse. Besides, do you really think Team Rocket can catch you?**

**David: No.**

**Jeffery: Who wants pumpkin pie?**

**Everybody: ME!!!**


	34. Fire types are the fastest!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Hello boys and girls of all ages to one of the greatest (in my humble opinion) stories on earth! Today you will see fast pokemon of all types in the poke-atholon! This chapter's pokemon is rapidash.**

* * *

Misty's POV

We had finally made it to the safari zone. But our happiness was short lived as we all felt a tremor.

"It's a bunch of Tauros!" Mewtwo shouted and pikachu was freaking out. Ash got out his pokedex.

"Tauros, a wild bull pokemon, when whipping itself with it's three tails it's tackle becomes a powerful force."

Ash was gonna catch one when pikachu pretended to fall asleep, so he chose charmander instead. Charmander was going to use an ember attack when a cute little dog jumped on top of him. David was snickering a little. Out came the pokedex again.

"Growlithe, a puppy pokemon of pleasant demeanor and great diligence. It drives enemies away with barks and bites."

Ash ordered charmander to use a flamethrower and growlithe countered with one if its own. Ash came to the conclusion that growlithe was a fire type and was about to exchanged charmander with squirtle. Then a voice said.

"Hold it!" It was a girl riding a ponyta. In a thick southern accent she explained that this was a pokemon reserve. Brock was at it again.

"Shoot me now bury me later." David remarked as the girl introduced herself to be Laura Lairpy of the Lairpy big P ranch. She then showed us around and Ash looked up ponyta.

"Ponyta, a fire horse pokemon, it's mane is made of intence flames."

I asked if it was hot to ride ponyta but Laura said it didn't burn anyone it trusts. Ash then tried to pet ponyta only to get his hand burned. Brock then said that breeders like pokemon from the big p because of all the work that's put into them. I asked to see more of the ranch when Laura invited us as guests to a party. The pikachus and David were happy about it, but Mewtwo was more reserved.

"Aw come on you party pooper, you'll have fun for once in your life." I childed and he gave in, Laura then informed us of the pokemon races. Ash and David were intrigued. Then there was another stamped, this time it was the dodrio. Ash whipped out the thoroughly used pokedex.

"Dodrio, a three headed bird pokemon that can run faster then it can fly. It's three heads represent joy, sorrow, and anger."

The boy atop the bird pokemon then said he was gonna win the race. Laura told him not to get his hopes up and he rode away.

"Who was that?" Jeffery asked

"He's Dario, a dodrio trainer." Laura answered

"Well, I'm gonna get blaze ready for tomorrow. I'll catch up with you guys at the party." David said as he walked towards the wide open feilds.

"Just don't get lost." Laura called

"There's little chance of that." David reassured and he was gone. That night the festivities began and David joined us as promised. A lot of people were cheering for Laura to win the race. Then Dario showed up and told us that the taruos were running wild. Laura summoned her ponyta and we rushed to the tauros. When we got there something spooked ponyta and Laura fell off.

"I think I'm okay." She said right before she moved her arm. It appeared to be broken. Ash was busy calming down ponyta. David was muttering something under his breath.

"What's up?" I asked

"That creep Dario did this, I sensed some trickery when he said the tauros were wild but I didn't investigate further." He answered

"But what was that flash?" Laura questioned

"The three stooges. Meowth was moving at high speeds and spooked the heard." David said

"I'm willing to bet that there will be some traps tomorrow." Mew said and we headed back to the house. Laura said she couldn't ride ponyta in her current condition and suggested Ash do it. Ash was sceptical but with our encouragement he accepted. But Ash still got his hand burned. Laura rebuked ponyta and asked it to let Ash ride.

"Well, I'm gonna keep an eye out for Team Rocket right after I regenerate. Care to join me?" David asked Mewtwo

"Alright." He answered, but before we did that we let Ash get used to ponyta. He got on and cheered in victory, by accidentally hit ponyta and he had to hold on to it's tail. David was holding back the laughs and I said.

"At least he's hanging in there."

Mewtwo's POV

David and I were flying over the ranch and talking. The Mewthree problem wasn't going to go away on it's own and bubble was still love sick.

[What should we do? We don't know what Team Rocket has planned so we can't stop them yet and bubble is still fawning over me at every possible moment. Talk about in between a rock and a hard spot.] David thought aloud

[We might as well ask the trees why they let themselves be cut down.] I answered

[Since when have you been a philosopher?] He inquired

[I find it interesting] I replied

[Hey Mewtwo, what do you see when you look at the moon?] David asked all of a sudden. I looked at the white orb for a few moments and thought.

[I see loneliness, uniqueness, sorrow, and bitterness. I also see a companion for one who should not have one. I see solitude.] I answered

[So basically you see yourself.] He said and that statement took me by surprise. But when I thought about it he was right. It astounded me how thoroughly he had analyzed me.

[What do you see?] I asked

[I see darkness, cold, someone who insists on putting salt in your wounds.] He answered simply.[But that doesn't mean I see the dark in the same way. To me the dark is warmth and comfort. A kind hand that keeps you on your feet...] Then he drifted off into his own thoughts. David never ceases to astound me, first when he survived what should have be fatal and now the sheer depth of his personality. I don't think anyone will ever truly know his complete personality. Or if they do then it will have taken them may millenia. It made me look at myself in a completely new light. I had felt misunderstood and no one could understand. Now I know how wrong I was, in comparison to David my personality was simplicity itself. With these thoughts we returned to the house to wait for tomorrow's race.

David's POV

To say the least I was execited for the race, we were all at the starting line and I was riding flareon.

"You clear on what we need to do?" I asked

"Flareon." (Of course.) And I was satisfied. An announcer told us the rules and we got into starting positions. The starting lights were red one moment and green the next. The race was on! Pikachu was riding squritle and pikablue was riding wartortle. Ash was in the lead with Misty, Brock, and myself not far behind. Then Dario pulled ahead.

"Alright blaze, use extreme speed to catch up." I ordered and it was like we were shot out of a cannon. Taruos was then sabotaged and it and a ninorino started to fight. We got to the 45 degree climb and Dario was ahead by a hair with me in close second. Pikachu and squirtle were in dead last with pikablue and wartortle still going strong. Then on the down hill part an electrode when wizzing past. But it fell down a pit and was out. Electorde then went boom and Ash was caught in the blast. Pikachu then zapped his trainer and Ash was back in action. When we got to the river dodrio breezed past. Blaze and I didn't have much trouble either thanks to his small and agile feet. Misty and pikachu swam over the river while Ash and ponyta used the stones with no problem. The pokemon then had to eat a bowl of food. Here dodrio had some trouble deciding which bowl to chose. Blaze ate as fast as he could without risk of indigestion. Then black smoke covered the track.

"What's the big idea!?" Misty shouted and Team Rocket did their motto. After distracting us Dario ran ahead. Ash and I gave chase. Ash was ahead and I was a close third. Ponyta was surrounded by fire and looked like a true fireball. It looked like Dario was gonna win when Ash and I pulled up beside him. We were all trading the lead until Dario told dodrio to peck ponyta and blaze. Then ponyta was bathed in a white light. When the light was gone there was a rapidash in its place. Ponyta had evolved. With renewed energy Ash and I closed in on Dario. It was a photo finish.

"I can't wait to see who won." I said nervously and the judges came to their decision. A picture was up on the screen. I showed Ash had won by a hair with me in second and Dario in third."WE DID IT BLAZE!!! We got second!" I cheered and hugged my pokemon. Ash was cheering rapidash in the same way. Dario was a sore loser and tried to attack Ash, but rapidash sent him blasting off instead. We all congratulated Ash and Laura on their victory. Rapidash then began to lick Ash. Later Laura pointed the way to the safari zone and we were off again.

* * *

**David: That was excelent, my heart is still racing.**

**Me: Were you two on the holodeck again? I though capt. Janeway banned you after pikablue shorted the power.**

**Jeffery: What she doesn't know won't hurt her.**

**I shake my head and return to my ice cream.**

**Me: Thank goodness the weather is finally warming up, I missed my frozen treats.**

**Mew: Yeah, you'd have to be insane to eat that stuff during the winter.**

**Mewtwo: Like you?**

**Mew gives evil look and hits Mewtwo upside the head. Mewtwo retaliates.**

**Me: Guys, KNOCK IT OFF!!**

**They ignore me and I go for a walk and pray the house is still in one piece when I return.**


	35. Toho is Tarzan's cousin!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Hello readers! I would like to thank Ash the loyal reader for the energy he puts in his reviews. I wish more people would be like him. Stay tuned at the end for a treat! This chapters pokemon is celebi with good reason. that reason has something to do with the treat.**

* * *

David's POV

"We were walking through the woods one day, in the merry merry month of May. We were taken by surprise by a pair of big black eyes in the merry merry month of May." I sang as we came across what Ash thought to be a chansey. He was about to throw a pokeball at her when Officer Jenny stood up holding a shot gun. She quickly put us under arrest and hauled us off to her tent. Mewtwo and I found it very amusing that someone thought they could really put us under arrest if we didn't want to be. Ash explained himself and Jenny let him off with a warning.

"Maybe you should put up signs so people don't think they're in the safari zone when they're not." Joesph suggested and then a warning light went off.

"Another poacher!" Jenny cried and everybody except me got in. I chose to run beside the jeep. She was just as reckless a driver as her relative in viridian city, though I didn't mention this fact. When we got there it was a heard of kangaskhan. Ash got out his pokedex.

"Kangaskhan, a parent pokemon, once close to extinction they are now protected by law and inhabit the safari zone. Approach with extrema caution. Kangaskhan is a rare pokemon that raises it's child in it's pocket. Attack viciously and without warning if they feel their young are in danger."

As soon as Dexter was done an explosion took place that spooked the heard. We looked at where the shot originated and saw Team Rocket.

"We have to stop them!" Ash declared

"If we want to stop them we have to retreat first." Jenny said calmly as the kangaskhan started charging and she hit it in reverse. I ran with them and attempted to calm them down but to no avail. Then a net caught all the rampaging pokemon. Then the radiator on the jeep burst like a tea pot. Jesse threw a pokeball and I hit it away with my staff. Then something caught me at the back of the head and I was out.

Ash's POV

Something that looked like a boomerang had just KO'd David. Then a little kid freed the kangaskhan. Mew and Mewtwo took care of David's wounds. The kid said something and all the kangaskhan gathered around the rocket jeep. They started to hit it back and fourth with their tails until finally.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" At this point the two psychic pokemon had roused David and he was steamed.

"Who hit me in the head?!?!" He demanded and we all pointed to the kid, but before he could get an earful he left with the pokemon. Then a helicopter flew down and landed. Two people came out and asked Jenny if she was the ranger and she answered yes. The two introduced themselves as Tommy's parents.

"Who's Tommy?" Jeffery asked and the two began their story

"It happened five years ago, Tommy was only three years old. We decided to take him with us on a family trip around the world." Tommy's mother began

"That's correct." Tommy's father agreed and they told us of his incompetence. He had actually dropped Tommy out the chopper window and tried to act like it was no big deal.

[I think Tommy is safer here then with that lame brain.] David said to us privately. The couple gave us a picture and Jenny recognised the boy. His name here is Toho.

"We saw him just before you came. We'll be glad to help you find him." I said

"Just so I can give him a piece of my mind." David remarked

"What did he do?" Tommy's mother asked

"Hit me in the head with that cursed 'rang of his." He grumbled and we were off. Somehow they had gotten us to carry them around. This task wasn't so bad cause David just used telekinesis to lift the thing. Then we came across a ruffed up kangaskhan baby. Brock and Mewtwo set to work. Brock used a potion and the squeals of pain brough Tommy who used his 'rang on us. David caught it and looked sorely tempted to shatter it.

"You hurt kangaskhan!" He declared

"No we didn't! Brock and Mewtwo were trying to help the baby kangaskhan because it's hurt. That is until you threw your boomerang at them. Now apologise." Misty demanded but Toho just stared at her." What's the matter?"

"You people or pokemon?" Toho asked but before David could answer Misty hit him.

"I'm a person you creep!" She cried in outrage

"I'm a little bit of both!" David exclaimed and the pair came over.

"Who you old man?" Tommy asked and The father explained. It wasn't a very good explanation and Toho asked.

"Are they pokemon or people?"

"You know kid, you might not be so bad." David said with a wide grin. I took a turn to explain the situation. Then Misty made Tommy stare at his parents. This proved fruitless.

"Toho is a kangaskhan! Mother is a kangaskhan!" Tommy shouted and got hit on the head with a stick.

"What are you doing papa?" Tommy's mom asked

"He'll be fine, we'll take him home and start from scratch." Mew looked like she was gonna have a cow after Tommy's dad said this. When Tommy woke up it looked like the blow to the head had raised some memories. As Tommy called his mother.

"Mama." And then when Tommy's papa exposed his chest He got hit on the head by both Mew and Misty.

"One memory at a time papa." Misty said as the two carted him off. Mewtwo and Brock started to go into the ethical aspect of this. Should Tommy stay or go? Tommy got a headache from this and then Jenny pulled up. She told us the kangaskhan were getting poached again. Tommy rushed off to the rescue. Our group headed to the heard along with Tommy. All except David who went the same way as Tommy. When we got there it was a giant Team Rocked robot.

"Don't they ever give up?" Mewtwo asked

"In our dreams." David answered and I called out bulbasaur who used vine whip to wrap up the robot. Then squirtle used skull bash. Then Toho jumped onto the head of the bot and began hitting it. The robot threw him off and was about to crush him. Then I called on pikachu and charmander to use thunder shock and flamethrower respectively. Then Toho used his rang to hit the gas tank and the flamethrower made the gas catch fire and blow up the robot. Then the bot went haywire. Then the chopper crashed into the robot and it exploded into bits.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Later we exclaimed the junk to find Tommy's parents. After a little while of looking Tommy began to cry. Then the rubble started to move and Tommy's parents popped out in jungle attire. The two had decided to stay and protect the pokemon with Tommy and he was very happy about this decision.

"Do you think they'll be OK?" I asked the next day. After a little bit of talk we noticed the kangaskhan and Tommy's family.

"Looks like they'll be just fine." Brock said and we waved back to the trio.

* * *

**Now for the part of the chapter you've all been waiting for. The treat is a glimps into this story's future.**

David's POV

Ash and I had beaten a rock gym and a grass gym. The grass one hadn't been that hard but the rock gym had beaten both of us before we won the badges. Now we had a water gym, a ghost gym, a fighting gym, an ice gym, a steel gym, and an electric gym. I was formulating strategies to beat these gyms when something bumped me. I opened my eyes and instead of pikablue I saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

"HEARTLESS!!" I shouted and summoned my keyblade. Everybody else sprung out of bed.

"What type are those?!" Brock asked

"Here, educate yourselves!" I shouted and threw a journal I had been working on of everything a keyblader needs to know. Inculeding all types of heartless and nobodies. I turned to face the neoshadows, praying that I would be able to defeat such advanced foes.

* * *

***Gasp!* Heartless in the pokemon world? How did this happen? I'm gonna up the prize for guessing the couple represented in my pen name. Now on top of being in by story if you ask me a question then I will answer. You want to know the name of David's keyblade? Ask and I shall tell you the answer. Want to know how he got it? Just ask. I'll also give you a hint. the shipping is Davidx someone the group meets late Jhoto through early Hoenn. Can you guess who? If you know your pokemon history the answer should be obvious.**


	36. Bikes: The only way to travel!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Next chapter is one of my personal fav. episodes. Ditto's mysterious mansion. But for now I bring you the bridge bike gang. Did you like last chapter's little treat? This chapter's pokemon is golem.**

* * *

David's POV

"It's weird to be back in a city, hun Misty?" Ash asked

"What's weirder is how weird is spelled." I remaked

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Weird breaks the i before e except after c and when saying the a in neibor rule." I explaiened and then our minds turned to food. We all had our prefeances. My own being spagetti. Then we came across a huge bridge.

"Wow." Was Jeffery's only response

"Look at that!" Ash exclaimed

"What an amazing bridge." Misty said in awe and Brock told us that new bridge could cut a lot of time off our journy as it would take us straigt to sunny town. The gaurd told us the bridge wasn't finished.

"Couldn't we walk across?" Ash asked and the gaurd told us the bridge was ten miles long and it would be dark before we got their. But we could go by bike.

"I thought you said the bridge wasn't finished." Misty said and he explained the road wasn't but the bike path was. I was expecting Misty to chew Ash out over her bike but she didn't. She only remarked how if pikachu hadn't toasted her bike we could be zooming along. Then we went to a bike store to see how much they cost. unforutnaly they were all too expencive.

"Let's head back to the pokemon center to plan our next move." Ash said and we started to think. We couldn't fly over there in the broad day light so that was out. We couldn't teleport that far. We couldn't affrod bikes so what were we to do? Then a nurse Joy ask for our help. Brock then trampled Ash and offered our sevices.

"Why do I have a feeling we're going to be sorry cause of lover boy's actions?" Mewtwo asked

"Cause we probalbly are." I remaked and Joy told us what we were to do.

"But we don't have any bikes." Misty pointed out

"You can use our bikes." Joy offered and we had a way over the bridge. Brock offered to stay behind and Misty pulled his ear for the first time. I began humming a tune.

"This is quite enjoyable." Mewtwo remaked and I tuned on my radio. Thank goodness for solar powered radios! It was a picture perfect day and we were zipping along. We stopped at an observation deck to see the view and have a soda. After the drinks were drunk we were about to get under way when a gang of bikers showed up. We were about to jet when we were surrounded. They had no intention of letting us go. They wanted a pokemon battle before we could cross.

"Sure, Ash and I will wipe the floor with you." I said calmly and the got red in the face. Brock then asked the girl on a date and the rest of us face fell. I was ready and so was Ash. The biker's first pokemon was golem.

"Alright! I chose wartortle!" And my true blue pokemon was ready to battle.

"I chose bulbasaur!" Ash said and we were set to battle the rock/ground pokemon. The other biker sent out a growlithe. Bulbasaur tried a vine whip on the megaton pokemon but it failed. Wartortle used hydro cannon on growlithe with better results. Then golem used a tackle and chased our pokemon around. Bulbasaur and wartortle were hit and down for the count. We called our pokemon back and I was ready to take them down.

"Charmander, I chose you!" Ash cried and I lept into the fray as a blaziken. Of course I used an illusion so these low lifes didn't know I'm a pokeshifter."Charmander, use ember!" But it had almost no effect. Golem tried to squish charmander and charmander countered with a flamethrower. Then a fire spin. I finished it up with a sky uppercut that was super effective. I then turned and used a double kick on growlithe. Both pokemon were out and the female biker sent out a cloyster.

"A cloyster, that won't save you. It's part ice type so that means that it's water type resistance to fire is nullified." I made my copy say. But before I could make a move Misty butted in. She was planning to use starmie but psyduck came out first. The poor stupid pokemon had no clue what to do. Psyduck then poked itself on one of cloyster's spikes. Psyduck then used a scratch attack but only hurt it's hand. Then Misty told cloyster to hit psyduck's head to make psyduck's headache bad enough. Misty was about to hit psyduck over the head with her bike when the police came. Or at least that's what we thought until we saw it was just Jesse and James. They said the motto and then the bikers recogised them.

"This is odd, since when is Team Rocket idolized?" Joesph asked and they went into their history here on this bridge.

"It lookes like your secret past isn't a secret anymore." James said

"I canda wished it staied a secret." Ash remaked and Team Rocket recruited the bike gang to help them capture us. Then the police showed up for real. The bikers scramed and we told officer Jenny our story. She agreed to give us an escort before she was called away on an accedent. So we continued to sunny town.

Ash's POV

We were headed towards sunny town again when a storm struck. It was harsh and pikachu was almost blown off. Then it started to rain hard. We biked as hard as we could when the draw bridge section started to go up. We decided to risk it and With our combined efforts we teleported across that section. After a few more minutes the storm cleared and sunny town was in sight. We finally got the medicen to the ill pokemon and the medicen worked wonders. We celebrated and were on our way the next day.

* * *

**Me: Well, the house lookes like it's in one piece but looks can be deciving.**

**_I opened the door and see the house compleatly destroyed_**

**David: Err, I didn't do this. It was Mew and Mewtwo! They got out the phazer rifles and went nuts!**

**Me: MEW AND MEWTWO!!!!**

**Both: [Yes?]**

**Me: YOU'D BETTER START RUNNING CAUSE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!**

**_I chased them into the sunset_**

**David: Sweet! That means I get all the ice cream!**


	37. Enter Duplica: the quick change master

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I'm in work over load! Somebody stop me!! I would like to note that just because my pen name means a certain shipping doesn't mean that other shippings with those characters isn't possible. So for those of you who want to see David end up with Sabrina it just might happen. I might call something like that salvationshipping. If you have a better idea let me know.**

* * *

Misty's POV

We were walking along yet another route when a storm suddenly blew up.

"I hate cold rain! I'm fine with a warm summer drizzle, but anything else is out!" David shouted as we ran for cover. We came across an old building that we ducked into.

"Hello, sorry for bursting in!" Ash shouted

"Is anybody there?" I asked

"It looks like it deserted." Brock said

"Well if no body's here we might as well stay until the storm passes." Ash said and we agreed. Then we heard something and when we turned around we saw a pikachu with a funny face.

"Could be a new kind of pikachu." Brock guessed

"That's no pikachu, but I wanna catch it!" David exclaimed and was about to throw a pokeball but Ash got there first. But It was intercepted by another pokeball. We looked to see someone who looked exactly like Ash. David, not one to be left out, created an illusion around himself so now there were three Ashes. Brock instantly knew it was a girl dressed as Ash.

"Who are you?" Ash asked

"Tell me who you are." Said the impostor in a perfect imitation

"She's a copy cat." David said, also in a perfect imitation of Ash's voice. To David he said.

"Would you please stop that?" And to the impostor." I'm Ash Ketchum from pallet town!"

"I'm Duplica, from the house if imita. And I'm the only one around here who's allowed to imitate." Duplica answered and she went over to the pikachu, but it tuned into a pink blob.

"Ditto, a transform pokemon, it is able to rearange the cells in it's body to assume any form. It's only attack is transform."

"Hey! That thing and David would get along great, they both transform!" I exclaimed and Duplica looked at me questioningly.

"What do you mean?" She asked and David gave me a glare.

"She means I'm a pokemorph. Actually a duel one." He said and she eyes grew wide in amazement

"You're like the perfect imitator. Wich pokemon to you change into?" She asked with enthusiasm

"A pikachu and a blaziken." He answered

"Blaziken? I think I've heard of those but I'm not sure. Can I see?" She asked

"I feel like a trained monkey on display." He said before doing it. At this point she got very excited and started to babble about how cool it was. David sighed and changed back.

"I wanna battle you!" She challenged all of a sudden and David excepted. It was a one on one battle. David went into blaziken form and then there were two of the pokemon on the stage.

[You might want to be careful, I have more surprises other then my changening natrue.] He said in telepathy and Duplica was surprised.

"You're a psychic too? Wow, you can do it all can't you?" She said."Err, what moves do you know?"

[You'll have to figure that one out on your own.] He said as he hit ditto with a fire punch. But the ditto barley flinched.

"How was it able to do that?" Brock asked

"It's ditto's true power, it may seem like nothing more then a copy cat but the truth is it's not. In my game a level 30 ditto took down my level 76 rayquaza." And we all gaped at him. then David used sky uppercut to try and knock down his foe.

"Allright ditto, use flamethrower!" Duplica cried, but David was in no mood to be beaten by a look alike and used telekinesis to send it back. Then David got an idea and his eyes started to glow. It looked like he was using psychic or confusion attack. Sure enough ditto was captured by a purple aura and was sent spinning. It managed to hold on until David hit it with a blaze kick. It went down and staied there.

[You didn't realise blazikens are fire AND fighing types. That psychic attack was devistating.] He answered

"I guess some times the original knows more tricks than a copy." Duplica admitted

"Wich is why I will never be defeated by a ditto! I am supirior because it can't copy my psychic powers!" David said happily

"Alright Davy, you made your point." Duplica said

"Davy?" He was about to say something more but decided against it. Then She showed us her costume department.

"What are all these costumes for?" I asked and she demonstrated by putting on costumes for officer Jenny and nurse Joy. Then to prove her point she dressed up like David.

"Why me?" David asked staring upwards."I know why me, a certain despicable pokemon is having a laugh at my expense."

"Which pokemon?" Brock asked

"Arceus." He said and Mew was shocked

"How do you know him?" She asked

"When I was down for those five days I ended up at the hall of origin. I met him and we were of differing opinions." He said

"In other words he got on your nerves and you got on his?" Mew asked

"Yeah, pretty much." David confirmed and then Duplica told us about her shows. She would dress up as different pokemon and then have ditto do the same. But the face always staied the same and no one wanted to see an incomplete transformation. Then Team Rocket showed up and before we could do anything they had made off with ditto.

"What's Team Rocket up to this time?" Ash asked

"That's it! Those nincompoops have got on my last nerve!! They want Mewthree?! I'll give them more Mewthree then they can handle!!!!" David shouted as he stormed towards the costume department.

"Mewthree?" I asked and Mewtwo answered

"About a month ago the three idiots reported to Giovanni that David had psychic powers. He then decided to use the research that created me to change David into one of his minion. Giovanni then dubbed the project 'the Mewthree project' and declared that he would from then on be referred to as 'Mewthree'."

"Well then wouldn't they have stolen him along with ditto?" Ash asked

"The changes to the research won't be done for five or six months." Mewtwo told us and Duplica was suddenly very intent on getting back at Team Rocket. We formulated a sinister plan and went to find Team Rocket to execute it.

David's POV

I have had it up to here with Team Rocket. So when Duplica suggested we give them a taste of their own medicine I agreed immediately. We did the motto this time. With Team Rocket uniforms and everything. Ash started

_Prepare for trouble._

Brock was next

_And make it double trouble_

Misty then said

_To protect the world from devastation_

Duplica followed up

_To unite all peoples within our nation_

Jeffery was next

_To denounce the evils of truth and love_

And finally Joesph

_To extend our reach to the stars above_

_Joesph_

_Ash_

_Misty_

_Jeffery_

_Duplica_

_Brock_

_[Mewthree!]_

_pikachu!_

_pikachu!_

I was happy that we were able to rub it in Team Rocket's face for once. Then Team Rocket started to point out all the flaws. Then we noticed that there were two meowths.

"I thought ditto couldn't do faces." Ash said, but Team Rocket had forced ditto to do it under pressure. Duplica poured it on strong and Team Rocket agreed to give us ditto with out a fight. But they tried to pass off meowth as ditto.

"Not so fast you lame brains, you're going nowhere but into the ozone." I said as the lifted off. I grabbed Ditto and brough it down. Then I gave back meowth. Finally I blew them away with a flamethrower.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"!!" Duplica gushed

"It was nothing, I was..." But I was cut off by Duplica giving me a hug. I felt the tiniest bit of red come to my cheeks. I made sure nobody made any funny remarks and Duplica let go. Then Duplica told ditto to transform into a pikachu. I picked out pikablue with ease, but Ash wasn't so lucky. After helping Duplica restore the house of imita we left. But something told me she wouldn't let me escape that easy and that we would see her again someday.

* * *

**David: Now I know you're nuts. Me and Duplica? What's that one, changeshipping?**

**Me: Actually you're right, unless someone comes up with a better name.**

**David: Psychicshipping, why do you have so many girls after me?**

**Me: It's only two and the one in psychicshipping.**

**David: Still, I feel like the last cookie at a bake sale.**

**Mew: [You're lucky, I wish I could fall in love with someone.]**

**David: I'll never understand you.**


	38. Warning: Heart breaking moment

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I would like to thank Ash for his reviews, yet again. A recurring theme, no? Well, in my younger years I was extremely gullible. So when I watched this episode my best friend, the guy Jeffery is based off of, tricked me into thinking that when pikachu left it was forever. You can imagine how I got him back after I discovered he was lieing. So there are fond memories in this chapter.**

* * *

Ash's POV

We were taking a break by a stream and the two pikachus were eating berries. David and I were swinging from vines. Then I crashed into a tree. David was spared from the same fate by teleporting away. I was busy licking my wounds and pikachu ran off with pikablue close behind. We all began to chase the two pokemon and see where they were headed. Then we saw a whole group of pikachus.

"That's a lot of pikachus." David remarked. When pikachu went to introduce himself all the others scattered. For some reason pikablue didn't seem that interested. For a few moments nothing happened then one of the younger ones came towards pikachu. He sniffed pikachu and then all the others gathered around. I went to introduce myself before I realized it wasn't the best idea. All the chus ran. We then went back to the river and talked things over. We heard a cry and saw the little pikachu falling in the river. We chased after it and then pikachu jumped into the river to try and save it. Now both of them were in danger. Before we could do anything the other pikachus appeared and formed a rope of pikachus. They pulled the two chus from the river before it was too late.

"That was close." Jeffery said as the other pikachus took pikachu and prepared a bed. I wanted to go to him, but Brock told me I shouldn't. When pikachu woke up the pikachus cheered for him for saving the little one. That night we watched the pikachu to some sort of celebration. The sound was pleasant. Mewtwo liked it, although he didn't admit it. I saw how happy pikachu was and I started to think. During dinner I was lost in thought about weather or not it was better for pikachu to stay here. I was the only one who couldn't get to sleep, I was worried. I couldn't shake the feeling. I began to reflect on what had happened that day. I didn't notice when David woke up until he asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied

"You should know you can't lie to a psychic." He responded

"I was just thinking about pikachu." I answered

"What about?" He asked

"Weather it would be better for pikachu to stay here or not." I replied

"Well, that's his choice. If he wants to stay then he stays, if he wants to go with you then he will." David said

"What do you think?" I asked

"If it were me then I would talk to pikachu. I'd tell him that it's his choice and either way you'll love him. If I know pikachu then he'll..." But David was cut off by the sound of screeching pikachus. We went to see what was wrong and we saw that all of the pikachus were trapped in a net. Then some flood lights snapped on and Team Rocket did their motto. Misty got an idea.

"Pikachu, try and zap the net." Misty said, but it didn't work. Team Rocket had gotten an electricity proof net. Then for good measures Team Rocket put us in a net. Then when David tried to get a way they put him in a black net.

"What is this stuff? I can't teleport out!" He cried

"The Team Rocket scientist made that especially for your capture." Jesse gloated and Team Rocket started to carry them away in their blimp. Then the pikachus and David got a bright idea. They all started to chew through the nets. This was easy for the pikachus, but David's net was extra tough. Not to mention it was fire proof. Then just as pikachu got free we did too. We then used the net as a safety net. The pikachus lept down and we caught them in our net. Soon all the pikachu were free and David was on the verge of chewing through his rope. Just before the balloon popped David escaped and landed safely.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" I caught pikachu in my arms and we celebrated. Then pikachu went over to the wild ones. I realized that pikachu should be here and I told the others my decision. Then pikachu showed up.

"Pikachu, you stay here. I'm leaving." I told him

"Pi?" (What?)

"I know you'll be much happier here in the forest with the other pikachu. Good-bye pikachu." I started to walk away and with pikachu followed me I asked him to stay here with the other pikachu and started to run.

David's POV

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Ash was stubborn as a mule. He didn't even give pikachu a chance. He thought it was in pikachu's best interests to stay here. But one look at pikachu told me otherwise. Then my radio turned itself on.

_instrument solo_

_"I close my eyes and I can see the day we met. Just one moment and I knew, your my best friend, through anything. We've gone so far and done so much and I feel we've always been together right by my side. Through thick and thin, you're the part of my life I'll always remember. The time has come, it's for the best I know it. Who could have guessed that you and I, some how some day, we have to say good-bye. The time has come, it's for the best I know it. Who could have guessed that you and I, some how some way, we'd have to say good-bye._

_closing instrument solo_

At the end of the song all of our eyes were wet with tears. We ran after Ash to try and talk some sense into him. We caught up to him and he said it would be better for pikachu to stay here then to travel with him.

"Ash Ketchum, you know that's not true. Now stop being such an idiot and go get pikachu." I reprimanded and as the sun came up we saw a pikachu shaped shadow. We turned and saw pikachu on the road behind us. Then the rest of the group showed up. The group had come to cheer on Ash and pikachu. Then pikachu ran to Ash. The trainer embraced his pokemon and I knew there wouldn't be a dry eye in the house. If there were then that person is an insensitive jerk. With pokemon and trainer reunited we continued our journey.

* * *

**Mew and Misty: That was beautiful! *Whaaa***

**David: I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but some promises were ment to be broken. *Whaaaa***

**Mewtwo: That was so moving! *Sniff***

**Ash: We'll be together forever pikachu!**

**pikachu: Pikachu Pikapi! (That's right Pikapi!)**

**_Everybody bursts into tears._**


	39. Evolution isn't always glorious

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Um, *sweatdrop*. I would like to say sorry to Ash. Apparently I'm not only a workaholic, but a dense workaholic. Although that workaholic part might not be so bad for some. If you've ever read a 'dead fic' then you know what I mean. Anyway, I thought that after that hint I gave you at least Ash would be bold enough to guess. I WANT GUESSES!!!!! Didn't that sneek peek interest you just a little bit? This chapter's pokemon is leafeon.**

* * *

Misty's POV

We were walking to the next town when the pikachu heard something and ran. We went after them and found an eevee tied up with food and water.

"Why's it tied up like that?" I asked and Brock answered that someone had abandoned it. We all voiced our disbelief. Ash got out his pokedex.

"Eevee, the evolution pokemon, has the potential to evolve into any one of three forms."

"Actually, as of when we left it was seven different pokemon." David corrected and Ash said he wanted one, but I pointed out a tag. So we went to search for the eevee's owner. Ash then looked up the three evelutions. Jolteon, flareon, and vaporeon. We found the house, but it was actually a mansion. there was a lawn party in session. We saw a poliwhirl evolve into a poliwrath. Then three boys spotted eevee and came over. One was red, another blue, and the final one yellow. They took eevee and gave him back to a little boy.

"Why did you bring it back?" Mikey asked and I was surprised. Surly he would have wanted his pokemon back. Then his brothers told him the only way to win was through evolution. They listed the three evolution's qualities and then got into a fight over which one was better.

"For my two cents, I like jolteon." David put in, wich only boosted the yellow trainers argument. When Ash stuck up for the boy the red trainer said that one day his and David's pikachu would evolve."Not on your life buddy, pikablue and I are happy the way he is." Then the trainers showed us some stones.

"Wow, look at all the stones." Jeffery remarked

"By any chance do you have a sun stone?" David asked

"We do have one, who do you need it for?" The yellow trainer asked

"My gloom, she's always wanted to evolve into a bellossom." He replied

"Well alright then, just let me get it." The red trainer said and went inside the house.

"I have all three eeveelutions, but only have two with me right now. Do you want to see them?" David asked and the two trainers said yes.

"Ok, bubble and blaze come out!" He said and the two pokemon appeared. Then immediately bubble went to snuggle up against David. He sweatdropped, but said nothing. Mewtwo rolled his eyes and Jeffery looked on with a hint of pity.

"Wow, you take really good care of them. What pokemon food do you feed them?" The blue trainer asked looking at bubble and Brock told him that it was his own recipe.

"That vaporeon seems to really like you." The yellow trainer remarked

"It's not as great as you think." David replied wearily

"Here's the sun stone." Said the red trainer as he got back

"Allright, gloom come out!" David said and the grass/poison pokemon was in front of us."It's finally time for you to evolve into a bellossom..." At these words gloom burst into exclamations of happiness."OK, calm down gloom. Here's the sun stone." And David put down the sun stone. Gloom rushed to pick it up and when she touched it she shone with white light. She shrank a little, but not much and she looked fuller of life then ever before. But something odd happened. The color of bellossom was off. Instead of red flowers with a green body she had a purple body with hot pink flowers.

"That's odd, usually if a pokemon is shiny it's from birth. It's very rare that this happens." Mew commented

"Shiny pokemon?" Ash asked and looked it up in his pokedex

"Shiny pokemon are an extremely rare breed that have different colors from the rest of their species. The chances of finding this rare breed of pokemon is 1 in 8192."

"So, how does it feel to have a shiny pokemon?" Brock asked, but David was too tongue tied to answer. I went to let horsea swim and I saw Mikey was down. I brought him a plate of food, when I offered it to him psyduck stole one of the sandwiches. My temper flared and I hit the dumb duck. I talked to Mikey and he said he hid eevee so no one would make it evolve. I gave him some of my wisdom and admitted that I wanted to evolve it into vaporeon and would have if he hadn't claimed eevee.

David's POV

The three eevee brothers tossed Ash, Brock, and I a stone. Ash and I a thunder stone and Brock a fire stone. Of couse when I caught mine it started to spark and I felt soothed.

"What's up with that stone?!" The yellow trainer asked

"There's nothing wrong with the stone, it's just trying to evolve me." I said and there was a question make above the brother's head

"What do you mean?" The red trainer asked

"I'm a pokeshifter, one of my forms is a pikachu and pikachus evolve by using a thunder stone. When I come in contact with a thunder stone it sparks and instead of hurting it gives me a sense of comfort." I explained

"Of couse you plan to evolve." The brothers said and I hit them all on the head

"ARE YOU MAD?!?! In my opinion raichus are just fat pikachus. Why would I willingly make myself fat?" I asked and they backed off. Ash and Brock said similar things. Then the brothers asked Mikey if he had come to a decision. But before he could answer Team Rocket showed up. They did the lame motto and threw up a smokescreen. But not before they could make pigs of themselves. Ash told pidgeotto to use a gust attack, but by time Team Rocket had stolen all the pokemon and me! They used the same anti-psychic stuff as before and I wasn't happy. But bubble was and I wondered what evil I had done to deserve this.

"We got away with the pokemon, the pokeshifter, and the food!" Meowth crowed

"When I get out of here I have a sky uppercut with your name on it, meowth! And for the rest of you bellossom would be more then happy to try out her new pedal dance!" I threatened, but they just laughed it off. I resigned myself to wait for them to find us. Then I noticed that horsea was squirting ink. I smiled at the great idea. I told horsea good job. They stopped by a lake to eat and decide what to evolve eevee into.

"We'll evolve you into a raichu next." Meowth told me

"Oh no you won't! You can't make me change forms so you can't make me evolve!" I said definantly

"Or can we?" Meowth said in a way that I didn't like. Team Rocket began to bicker over which of the eeveelutions were more evil looking. Then the rest showed up and when Ash ordered a water gun psyduck did something that wasn't toy worthy. Then squirtle did a real water gun. Then the pokemon and I were freed. Misty told Team Rocket that horsea had spit out a tree.

"Order up! One sky uppercut and one pedal dance!" I said as I changed and rushed toward meowth with bellossom useing pedal dance on the other two. But the eevee bros. stopped us. They wanted to save eevee themselves. They attacked with their respective eeveelutions, but Team Rocket managed to beat them. Then Misty used horsea to squirt them and the eevee was freed. Pikachu zapped them but they were still willing to fight. But Mikey took up the call with eevee. With a well placed rage tackle attack Team Rocket was defeated.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Finally Mikey told his brothers that he wanted to be an eevee trainer. They said.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" We returned to the party and after watching three of the eevee bros. cheering on Mikey.

"That's so sweet, it must be nice to have big brothers." Misty remarked

"You could pass for my brother." Ash teased and got hit in the head. Mewtwo and I rolled my eyes and agreed that he deserved that.

"Grasshopper have no sense but big mouth." Brock commented like a samurai and I smiled. Then we all got a group picture taken and we were on the road again. That night Mew and Mewtwo were arguing about something.

"What are you bickering about?" I asked

"We're trying to decide weather or not you're ready to try an elemental kinesis." Mewtwo explained." Mew thinks you're ready, but I think we sould start on something else first."

"And if we do an elemental kinesis weather it will be pyro or cyrokinesis." Mew added

"The control of fire or ice." I thought about it."What do you want to teach Mewtwo?" I asked

"Psychic sparring." He answered and I thought about it for a few moments and decided."I want to try pyrokinesis first." I answered and for the next few hours we attempted to make fire. It wasn't easy and at first I could make a few sparks and not much more. Then I could make more and more sparks, but not a flame.

"Why can't I condense it into a flame?" I asked to no one

"Try to envision an actual flame, maybe that will help." Mew suggested and I did so. Not long after I had a weak flame, like what you would find on a candle. Then a headache hit me.

"All of a sudden I don't feel so good." I said and massaged my head. Mew gave Mewtwo a worried look, Mewtwo probed my powers and it looked like some kind of fear was confirmed."What's wrong?" I asked

"Every nine months or so a psychic of our caliber has a power surge. When this happens your power goes up almost thirty fold. For Mew and myself this isn't a problem, we can work it off easily. But for you in your untrained state this could prove to be a problem. If we don't find an outlet for your increasing powers it could go off like a bomb." Mewtwo said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A BOMB?!?!" I shouted

"Not like that, your extra power will radiate outward in a destructive manner." Mewtwo assured me

"So what do we do?" I questioned

"There are two solutions, one we could find a bit of psyinide and drain your powers or we could attempt to work it off through psychic sparring." Mew said

"Or we could do both, Mew, you could go and find some psyinide and I will stay here and do some sparring with David." Mewtwo suggested and that's what we did. After a few hours of sparring Mew returned, but she seemed to struggle to stay aloft.

"What's up Mew?" I asked as I ducked a ball of psychic energy.

[Psyinide drains and blocks psychic energy. I'm no exception.] She answered as she threw me the chunk and I picked it up. I instantly felt better as my extra power left me.[You might be a little more tired in the morning then usual, I suggest you get to bed and spend the rest of the night regenerating.] I followed the psychic kitten's advice and hit the hey.

* * *

**How many of you are giving me evil eyes for making gloom evolve into a shiny? Don't be shy, just tell me and I shall hang my head in shame. On other news, I might put a review per chapter limit. Like 5 reviews= 1 chapter or something like that. And those reviews MUST have guesses at my pen name or they don't count. Like I said it's only an idea, but I like it. It might come into play but I'll tell you before it does.**

**P.S. Before I forget again, I've breached 100,000 words!!!!**

* * *

**Mewtwo: [Where did you get the idea?]**

**Me: I was reading a story: the key's keeper. The author said with every five reviews there would be one update. It worked so I figured it might work with this story.**

**David: I think it's brilliant!**

**Mew: [Especially with how little guesses you've gotten, I thought for sure there would be tons but there are only a few.]**

**Me: Well, unless I get a lot of guesses/reviews I will do the 5=1 thing. They have been warned.**


	40. Sir eatsalot!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Two things for Ash, one you need some patience. Just because I've been updating a lot doesn't mean that I don't have something resembling a life. Two, if since you review so much then maybe we should just find a form of two way communication. Sometimes it's frustrating not being able to answer you directly and having to put it on the updates. But seeing as few people have actually guessed maybe they're not clear on what they're guessing on so I'll give you more details. First, shipping is another word for couple. Usually for two people who are in love or you think will be. For example your boy/girlfriend and you are an example of a shipping. So, psychicshipping is a paring of two people in my story. I've told you that one of the two is David. All you have to do is figure out the other. Like I said before, the group meets this girl late Jhoto to early Hoenn. This chapter's pokemon is starly.**

* * *

David's POV

For the first time since New island it was just Ash, Misty, Brock, Jeffery, Joesph, and myself. Mew and Mewtwo had left last night to check on the genetic replicas. The mention of them made me think about my own counter part. I wondered how he was fairng. We were walking down a road when an old hippie greeted.

"Greetings children of the universe." And then the old man took out a pokeflute and began to play. It was very nice to say the least. Then our slumbering pikachus woke up, as was the power of the flute. After the song had ended the old man asked for some food. I dug into my backpack and brought out one of the multiple snacks I keep with me."Thank you kindly." He said and we went on our way. But despite my supply our regular food stores were down to nothing. My snacks were only for keeping me going in between meals, not for meals themselves. But thankfully we came to a small town.

"We finally made it." Ash groaned

"Finally we can get something to eat." Misty agreed, but when we looked in the shops they were all out of food. Misty started to cry and I felt pretty down myself. When Ash asked the baker.

"I'm sorry, we don't have any bread."

"No bread in a bakery." Misty moaned and everywhere we went it was the same story. Misty had cried herself a river of tears and pikablue didn't look like he could hold back much longer. We went to sit down a bemoan our bad luck when an old gentlemen offered us a meal. Needless to say we accepted. When we questioned why there wasn't any food the kindly old man told us that the river had dried up. Then we started to feel guilty about the food we were eating. We voiced our confusion, there wasn't a drought so why did the river dry up? He showed us the river.

"This is the river that used to run through our town, then two weeks ago it suddenly dried up." The mayor told us and we volenteered to go upstream to look for the problem.

"Why would the river just dry up like this?" Ash asked

"It's weird." Misty added and we found ourselves at a dead end of vines.

"Even I can't burn down that many thorns." I remarked, it would take an army of blazikens to do it. So we crawled through them, It was easiest for those of us who were or could turn into small electric pokemon. Then we got the bright idea to slice a path through the vines. Bulbasaur and bellossom used razor leaf while I used my claws in blaziken form to slice and dice the pointy nuisances. Misty tried to get starmie, but psyduck came out first. When we got to the end of the thorns we saw a large mass.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked out loud while we went to get a better look, and sure enough it was a snorlax.

"Snorlax, a sleeping pokemon, snorlax wake only to eat."

Then we noticed the large pokemon was blocking the stream.

"Hey David, could you lift the snorlax away from the mouth of the stream?" Brock asked

"Nope, I'm not that good yet. As of right now I can only carry things of about 200lbs. and not much more so snorlax's 1000lbs is way too much." I answered and so we began our attempts to wake the sleeping pokemon. First we just shook it, then Ash to a megaphone to it. Both failed. Then we tried to move it manually, but this too failed. Then Ash tried to catch it, but the pokeball just bounced off. Then Team Rocket showed up and tried to wake the beast.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ash asked and they went into their motto. Afterwards Team Rocket tried to air lift the sleeping behemoth. We didn't like the idea of helping Team Rocket, but if they got snorlax out of the way the town was saved. So we helped them, but we still failed. I was ready to beat the crap out of the pokemon and try to catch it again. So we tired to wake up the pokemon again. First with an alarm clock, then a bucket of cold water, next we tried a snow white approach. Team Rocket chose meowth to do the deed. As they forced meowth to do it I broke out laughing. Then when snorlax looked like it had been poisoned I laughed harder. Then snorlax moved.

"What's that?" Brock asked upon spotting something beneath the pokemon, it was a do not disturb sign. On the back it said in case of emergency use a pokeflute. The only pokeflute around here was the one the old hippie had, so we went to look for him. We found him first and asked him to come with us. Then Team Rocket showed up. Ash and Team Rocket fought over the man until Ash and Jesse brought out arbok and pidgeotto respectively.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

When we took the man to the snorlax he told us it was his. He woke up the pokemon and he began to eat the thorns. Then the river finally started to flow again. We went to see the mayor and he told us there was going to be a feast to celebrate. We ate our fill and rested before heading out again.

* * *

**Mew: [Are you gonna tell them soon?]**

**Me: Shut up! It's a secret for now, next chapter I will.**

**Jeffery: Tell them what? You pen name?**

**Me: No, you'll see soon enough.**

**David: That reminds me, April fools day is almost here.**

**Me: Now don't scare Misty with those bug illusions of your.**

**David: Don't worry, I have something much better Muhahahaha!**


	41. A series of interesing events

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I've almost made my decision, it's tillting in favor of the review = chapter scenario. I'll make my decision in the next chapter. Until then I belive this chapter to be important so read carefully. At least at the end that is. This chapter's pokemon is blastoise.**

* * *

Ash's POV

We came to a ghost town and we weren't sure if we should enter.

"This place gives me the creeps." Joesph remarked and we headed in.

"What's wrong with this place? I can feel life, but it's so dull." David added and then we saw a kid run out and his mom came after him.

"Come back inside this house right now, what if there are pokemon trainers out." This caused all of us to raise an eyebrow. Then someone threw rocks at us. Pikachu zapped them and the fell off the roof into a pile of straw. They were little kids. Ash apologised and the talked to us like we were Team Rocket. One of the kids then hit us with a stick. All except David who dodged and plucked it out of his hand. But before we could get into a fight someone who must have been the boy's father came over.

"Come to my resturant and I'll explain everything." He told us

"Good, cause the explanations are far overdue." Jeffery remarked and we followed him.

"In Dark city there are two pokemon gyms, the Yas gym and the Kaz gym. The two gyms are in the middle of a gang war and will hire any wandering pokemon trainers as soldiers to battle for them." He told us and I understood why the streets were so empty. Pikachu and pikablue were sharing a ketchup bottle. Licking it contently. I asked pikachu to pour me some ketchup and he went way overboard. I confiscated the bottle to make sure he didn't put on anymore of the red stuff. Pikachu won the fight and the bottle. Then there was a noise out side.

"It's them." One of the boys said and we went to hide. We watched out the window.

"Is it always like this?" Brock asked and the three boys said it was. Then we heard a noise downstairs and went to see what was up. Three people that looked familiar to me were asking for food.

"It's Team Rocket." David hissed and they went into the motto. We couldn't stand by while Team Rocket attacked so we launched a counter attack. As they ran I called.

"Don't come back anytime!" Then a girl came in, I could tell by her dress she was a member of the Yas gym. Brock was powerless. When she asked us our names we made up some. I was Tom Ato. Misty was Anne Chovi. Brock was Cesar Salade. David was Brad Nbutter. Jeffery was San Dwich. Joesph was last and he was Mac Donalds. We tried to get out of helping her at the Yas gym, but Brock messed it up. We went to the gym with pikachu still holding his bottle of ketchup.

[I don't like the looks of this place.] David commented as we met the leader. He set his scyther on us, David reacted fastest but he was still to slow. Ketchup got in scyther's eyes and it went nuts, then David nailed it was a fire punch. It was down and it got recalled. Pikachu and pikablue were devastated at the lose of their ketchup bottle. When asked why he wanted to be a gym leader he said it was for money. We said we didn't want to help him.

"If you don't want to work for us we'll make sure you don't work for anybody else!" He said and as they were about to attack David teleported us outside. We realised that ketchup is what saved us. I looked it up on dexter and he said that electabuzz and scyther were both enraged by the color red.

"Scyther and electabuzz are the kaz and yas gym's strongest pokemon." The boys informed us and I came up with an idea.

David's POV

I had to admit Ash's plan was pure brilliance. We got everything ready for the plan. I had taken to calling it operation red X. We finished just in time cause yas and kaz were both walking up the street. After a round of vinegar talk the fight started. Electabuzz and scyther both took down four opponents at once. Then the two powerhouses attacked each other. It was a stalemate. We then put operation red X into action. We doused both leaders in ketchup and then their mad pokemon would attack them!

"This was genius Ash." Jeffery remarked as we watched the two pokemon go at their trainers. They begged for our mercy, and we agreed if they changed their ways. We doused the two pokemon in ketchup and they knocked themselves out. But our plans backfired as they teamed up to beat us. So we put part B into action, The electric pokemon and myself used thunder to illuminate our foes. But they didn't give up, they took sticks and tried to attack us. I held my staff at the ready but someone in a trench coat walked in front of us.

"Stop right there." The mysterious person said and she revieled herself to be the pokemon leauge inspector. Also she was a nurse Joy. She rebuked the two and the pleaded for a second chance.

"Just tell us what to do." The said, but she told them that Ash was the one who would tell them. Ash just made them more confused. We got them to do community service instead. Then the boys asked for pikachu's autograph. After that we left Dark city for our next adventure.

Mewtwo's POV

That night I returned to David and the others.

"Mewtwo! How were the clones?" Misty asked

"They are fine." I replied

"What about my GR?" David asked, for some reason he insists that my kind and I aren't clones. But since genetic replica is something of a mouthful he shortened it to GR. I didn't meet his eyes and he took this as a bad sign."Is something wrong with him? And where's Mew?" At these questions I thought back to two weeks ago when Mew and I arrived at Mt. Quena.

_Flashback_

[You chose a good spot for the clones Mew.] I complimented

[Thanks.] She replied as we landed on the island. Mew must have told them beforehand we were coming because all of the clones were there to greet us. All except one, David's clone. When I asked the others said to look in the computer room. I looked to Mew to show me the way. When we got there I saw not a blaziken, but a human. This wasn't very surprising, as David was a pokemorph then the chances of his clone being one also were high. But what _was _surprising was the long hair. I realized David's clone wasn't a he, but a she. Mew and I were shocked, usually the clone is the same gender as the original but a glitch or something must have occurred that caused David's clone to be a girl.

"Hello, Mew and Mewtwo." She said still looking at the screen. I checked and saw she too had psychic powers, not nearly as strong as David's though. Maybe comparable to Sabrina, the Saffron city gym leader. I saw what she was looking at, it was a list of names.

[What are you doing?] I asked

"I am different from the rest, so I have decided to pick a name." She answered

[Have you decided?] Mew asked

"No, but I have a question. Who was my original?" This question sent a pang of guilt through me. After a few moments of self debate I agreed. I took all my memories and thoughts of David and made them into a computer document. I even added a few pictures. She read it hungerly and was finished within thirty minutes."Can I read more?" It was amazing how she reminded me of David when he was looking for something. He woudn't stop until he had all the facts. I convinced Mew to do the same thing I had. At the end she looked at us." I have chosen a name. I wish to be called Hope. I want to meet David." She said this with a tone of finality.

[First Mew and I must settle down with the other clones first.] I said, We staied there for almost two weeks. On the night before our departure Hope found me looking at the moon.

"Do you think he'll like me?" She asked

[Who?] I didn't know who she meant by he, but I had an idea.

"David." She answered, it was odd to me that she wished nothing more then for her original to like her. I remember that when I found out I was a clone of Mew that I had instantly hated them. But her tone was that of someone who had been asked on a date by someone she had loved in secret and was afraid that he wouldn't like her. I don't think I'll ever understand humans. We left the next day and Hope was with us, very excited.

_End flashback_

Currently Mew was telling Hope that David would probable faint from the shock.

"Um, earth to Mewtwo, calling space cadet Mewtwo?" Joesph said and I snapped out of my thoughts. I told Mew it was OK and she and Hope imerged.

"Who's that?" Ash asked and I gathered my courage.

"She is David's clone." I answered and everybody was shocked, but none more so then David. While it looked like he was still conscious but he had in fact, for all practical reasons, fainted. He was still aware of what was going on, by all processing had stopped.

[It doesn't look like he's fainted.] Hope said

[He is, just look with your mind.] I answered and she did. She saw the truth of my words and a small smile came over her lips.[I'd probably faint too if I were in his position.] After the shock had worn off for the others Brock greeted her in his own way. After she recovered from her own shock she punched him square in the face. I knew there was something I liked about her. Meanwhile David's brain had finally started to defrost.

David's POV

This was insanity! There was no way my DNA could have wielded her. It just wasn't possible seeing as there was only one word to describe her: beutiful. She was a few centimeters shorter them me and she must have exercised because her muscles were toned to perfection. Her hair was mostly blond with brown highlights at just the right places. She was also very shapely. As my mind denied the possibility that she and I could share even a little bit of DNA the proof was before me.

"David? Are you alright?" Ash asked and I was still too stunned to talk. The only thing that was working was my brain and it was on the verge of breakdown. Joesph would have laughed if he didn't know I would come out of defrost just to punish him. Thankfully the others were too busy asking her questions for them to notice me slip away. I found a stream and decided maybe a little training would clear my mind.

[I don't know if I want to cry or laugh.] I said to no one and continued to swim. I don't know what it is about water but it clears my mind. I decided to see how this plays out. I wasn't going to act one way or another until she made her intentions clear. Then it struck me that I didn't even know her name. By then it was late and I went back to camp. I thought everyone was asleep and I didn't bother to check but right before I was going to snuff out the flame with some pyrokinesis I saw my GR.

"David?" She asked

"Yeah?" I responded

"I don't know if you heard or not, but my name's Hope." She said

"Hello Hope." I said

"David? Do you like me?" She asked and I thought it was an odd question but before I could answer."Of course you don't, I'm just your clone, your shadow. You could never like me."

"Now hold on, let's get one thing perfectly straight. You are not my clone. I think clone is a misused word. In order to be a clone you need three things. One, you need to look exactly like your original. Right there you're kicked out of the clone category. Two, you need to act like your original to the point that no one, not even their closest friends and family can't tell. That's two strikes. And finally three, you need to have the original's memories. Do you have any of my memories?" I asked

"A few, but not enough to make much of a difference." She answered

"Then that's three strikes, you're out. As for the liking you part, why wouldn't I? I don't know you, but the others seem to have accepted you." I answered

"Then you didn't hear what Ash thought." She said

"What did Ash think?" I asked

"He thought and I quote.'Great, now we have two psycho psychics and to make matters worse this one's a girl.'" She answered

"Is that so?" I asked raising an eyebrow."Remind me in the morning to 'remind' Ash that we're not psycho. I guess I like you just fine." I said and in the dim firelight I saw her eyes brimming with happiness. Then before I knew what was going on she tackled me and kissed me. Before I could figure out what had just happened Hope was back in her sleeping bag.

Hope's POV

He likes me! He really likes me! And I kissed him to boot! I don't know why, but I felt like I needed him. Maybe it's because I'm his clone and some part of my subconscious mind wants to rejoin with him. This is easier since we're of opposite sexes. Now all I needed to do is get him to fall in love with me. Now I feel tired, tomorrow I start.

* * *

**Before you all kill me I would like to tell you where I got the idea for Hope(I changed her name so many times my head is still spinning.). One night about a week ago I was reading on a shipping site and one of the couples was AshxAshley. I thought it was weird because they're the same person, but the caption read, who better to date then your girl half? I thought it was silly and went to bed, but my cursed insomnia kept me up. So having nothing better to do I thought about my story. A chain of thoughts lead me to Johto then to Mt. Quean and then to the GRs and finally to David's GR. Originally I had planed for the group to meet him during the Mewtwo returns movie and for him to fade into the back round. But my sleep deprived mind had other ideas. The part about who better to date then your girl half must had left a bigger impresion then I thought cause I started to experiment with the idea that he was actually a she. There are reasons for her existence. One is I felt David needed someone to share some of the things only a pokeshifter can feel. Another is I wanted her to express elements of David's personality that he's buried withing himself. An example being his sexuality. Now you may kill or praise me.**

* * *

**Me: I'm insane! Compleatly insane! Aren't you gonna get on my case for having another girl after you?**

**David: Nope, I resingned myself to my fate.**

**Me: Don't worry, after this story you'll stop being treated like the last cookie. I promise.**

**Mewtwo: [I still don't understand what went wrong, Hope should have been male like you David.]**

**Me: Maybe it was a freak accident that had no cause.**

**Mewtwo:[Maybe.]**

**Me: Hey everybody, before I forget let's all do the disclaimer.**

**Everybody: Psychicshipping does not own pokemon or any characters of that anime. He does however own the black box, David, Jeffery, Joesph, Hope, and the story line.**

**P.S. Psychicshipping is not DavidxHope, but that doesn't mean much other then that if you catch my drift.**


	42. Team Rocket pulls a magic trick

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Ash, you are correct, but not in the way you think. You'll just have to wait and see. Or use your powers of deduction to figure it out. But that still means no one has guess my pen name correctly. In other news I'm still undecided, but my best friend has advised me to do the reviews = chapter thing. This chapter's pokemon is feebas.**

* * *

Misty's POV

Ever since Hope joined our group she's been almost inseparable from David. I suppose it's not that odd, seeing as she is his clone. But it still raises question marks. Also it is official that no one with Tomas DNA has a fashion sense. Not that I'm one to talk but at least I wear something that matches. David has sky blue sweat pants and olive green sweat top. Joesph is somewhat better, sporting a pair of jeans and red T-shirt. Hope has gray sweat pants and yellow sweat top. When I had asked David why he never wears jeans he answered that they were stiff and sweats are actually healthier for you. Something about sweating out extra junk. I planed to talk to her alone ASAP.

"The carnival!" David declared as we got there. We watched the parade and then Ash and Brock wanted to really party. They had frilly party outfits under their regular ones. I wasn't the only one that was weirded out, but it provided the chance to talk to Hope. David was on one of the rides somewhere when I cornered her.

"Hope?" I asked

"Yeah Misty?" She replied

"We need to talk." I said and we found a secluded place where we wouldn't be overheard.

"What is it?" She asked

"Why is it that you hang around David like a satellite?" I questioned

"I'm not really sure, I just know that I'm head over heels in love." She answered

"Why? You just meet him." I said

"But in another sense I've always known him." I'd just been expertly countered. Just in the same way David would have done it. Curse her and David's twisted sense of logic."I don't know completely why but I just _crave_ him." I was about to comment how weird that sounded when she shot back."Just in the same way you do with Ash." I lowered my head in a futile attempt to hide the huge blush that had covered my face.

"I do not love him." I muttered in a weak protest but I might as well been trying to convince her that my hair wasn't red.

"Yeah right, and I'm not David's clone. Stop denying and accept it." I was thinking about shooting her back, but I didn't want to get into a sticker situation. Curse her again and curse Mewtwo while I'm at it. If it wasn't for his take over the world plans he wouldn't have cloned David and I wouldn't be in this mess. Then we heard someone fighting. We checked it out and saw two people fighting about pay.

"I wonder what he does." Hope remarked as the guy got pounded. We went up to him and asked him if he was OK. He told us he was a magician and he wanted us to be part of his act. We agreed to help him for today, I for one regretted it as soon as I saw the costumes.

"At least the crowed is small so no one will see us." I remarked, but I spoke too soon because Ash and the rest chose that time to show up. Melvin began to juggle the eggsecute.

"This is magic?" Ash asked

"I could do better in my sleep." I heard Hope comment under her breath. It wouldn't be hard seeing as she was psychic and if she could put on an act then I wounder what David could do. Then he tried to create fire, but it failed miserably. When he tried again it worked too well. Poor Melvin got fired after the show. When I went to comfort him I could see David and Hope were planning something. The two offered our services in helping his act.

"With our help your show will go from grade F to grade A great!" Hope exclaimed and Melvin started his regular act. His tricks seemed to work, but fell apart at the last moment. Ash tried his hand at it. He got a box and said he could make any element appear from it. First was fire and it worked, but Melvin got burned. Next was water.

"How dose he do it?" I asked myself and then the box went crazy. It was charmander, squirtle, and bulbasaur doing the tricks. Hope tried next, a levitation act that was no problem for her. Then Ash got into a staring contest with eggsecute. Then Ash got hypnotised. Then He, Melven, and the eggsecute disappeared. Tracking him wasn't a problem with four psychics and two pikachus. After a while of pursuit I saw the forest moving.

"Those aren't trees, it's a heard of eggsecutor!" Brock shouted and we got out of the way before we got trampled. Team Rocket was with them, but they looked just as hypnotised as Ash. We found Ash and Melvin, pikachu zapped Ash and pikablue took Melvin. Melvin explained that the eggsecutor hypnotised each other and got confused.

"I have a plan. Mew, Mewtwo, Hope, and I will create a barrier to stop the rogue pokemon. hopefully it will be enough against the numbers. The rest of you focus on snapping the eggsecutor out of their trance." David informed us and we were off, when we got there the eggsecutor had already came through first. The owner of the circus had planted a bomb and Hope went to look for it.

"We need to wake them up!" Brock shouted and we went to work. After some trial and error we found that fire woke up the sleeping pokemon.

"This is great! With our combined pyrokinesis this will be a cinch!" David cried and the three remaining psychics went to work. But it was slow going, I tried to get Melvin to help and convinced him to do so. The bomb went off just as the eggsecutor left and I hoped Hope wasn't in the blast. But I should have known better then to fear for a psychic in a situation like that. She might have teleported away or made a psychic shield. Sure enough Hope found us without so much as a scratch.

"What's up charmander?" Ash asked and I turned around

"Charmander looks weird." I added

"Charmander's evolving." Brock realised

"Into the least appreciated pokemon in history." David added, I would ask what he meant later but right now I was watching the pokemon evolve.

"Charmilion, the flame pokemon, it has razor sharp claws and it's tail is exceptionally strong."

"Congratulations charmander, I mean charmilion." Ash said and the fire type blew a flamethrower past Ash's head. We laughed at the pokemon's change in attitude and I wondered how this would work out. As we left we shouted advice and well wishes to Melvin.

* * *

**Me: I don't get it.**

**Hope: Don't get what?**

**Me: How Team Rocket got out of being blasted off, that's one of the highlights of each episode.**

**Mew: [HEY! What about me?! I'm fun.]**

**David: Dry up Mew, you're annoying not fun.**

**Mew: [HOW DARE YOU?!?!?!?!]**

**David: *gulp* AHHHHHHH!!!!**


	43. From chump to champ!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Hello again ladies and germs. This chapter dives into the odd pokemon we call paras. As such I have decided that this chapter's pokemon is paras.**

* * *

David's POV

We came to a small vilage that Ash didn't want to stop at, but when Brock showed him our andidote and potion supply he reconsidered. Then Misty and Ash got into a fight about what to eat.

"I wish those two would stop fighting and just kiss to get it over with." Hope muttered

"Amen to that." I agreed and we headed to town. When we got to the medicen shop it wasn't what you would expect.

"It's a herbal remity shop." Mewtwo observed and he was right. We found an old woman that offered us a root that cured insomnia but grew hair on your nose and toung. Then a young girl rebuked her grandmother. Brock of course got into his usual act. Brock asked her out for dinner but she challenged us to a battle.

"We'll battle you!" Ash and I volenteered

"That's great and it'll give me an opprotunity to show you how our herbs work." She chose Ash to go first. Ash would face the bug type paras.

"Paras, the mushroom pokemon, rare mushrooms grow on it's back."

Cassandra explained that she wanted paras to evolve so she could use the mushroom to make more medicen.

"Just this onec since it's for a good cause we'll lose pikachu." Ash said and paras opened with a stun spore. Ash countered with a static shock. I might have breached one volt and it still knocked out paras. I was on the verge of laughing myself to tears and Hope was already there. So we tried again with a water type.

"Let's pray that a water squirt doesn't KO it." I said and Hope went into an act of praying. Ash told squirtle to use something that resembled mist and it still KO'd paras. Hope and I were rolling with laughter. Ash chose charmilion and it looked angry. Charmilion toasted the bug and it ran off. Charmilion then cooked Ash. Pikachu zapped charilion in return, it was a one hit KO.

"I'll show that haughty clown what it means to be a fire type!" Hope growled and I was right behind her. But before we could give charmilion his due we had to track down paras. We couldn't find the bug type.

"What's your excuse? You're supposed to be psychic." Ash commented

"Psychic type is weak to bug type, that's what's giving us the problem when it comes to finding it." Hope explained and Brock asked Cassandra about her potion. She said it would make a pokemon stronger, smarter, and more consintrated.

"When you're done with it you should give Ash a try." Misty remarked and we continued the search, after a few more minutes we found it. But with one big differance, it's confidenc had gone through the roof. Paras challenged pikachu and it struck first. It pinched it's tail and pikachu went flying. Pikachu was mad but kept it under control. Pikachu raised the white flag and paras was thrilled. Then Ash chose charmilion and I knew it would be trouble.

"I hope charmilion doesn't go overboard." Jeffery remarked and Ash was gonna call it back but got a flamethrower insted. Charmilion tried to roast paras. Team Rocket then came out of the wood works to cheer on paras. Then a though came to me.

[Hope, do you remember anything about Team Rocket?] I asked

[Nothing other than the basics, the try to catch pikachu and they always fail.] She replied

[That's good enough for now.] I told her and they still didn't notice Hope. I wondered how they would act when they found out the truth. Charmilion blackened Team Rocket and the stopped cheering. Charmilion was about to murder paras when paras jabbed him in the kidney. After that victory paras evolved.

"It's a miricle!" Mew proclaimed

"Parasect, the mushroom pokemon, it battles useing poison spears from the mushroom on it's back."

Charmilion was mad and took it out on Team Rocket.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Then parasect put charmilion to sleep. Ash recalled it and we got ready to leave. That night I found a nice calm river to train in. Mew and Mewtwo had tried to teach me cyrokenisis, it hadn't gone well and I ended up freezing them. I decided to flee before the defrosted and came after me. I was musing on Why Team Rocket didn't notice Hope when said person appeared.

['Lo Hope.] I said werily

"I saw what you did to sourpuss and the pink ball of energy. It's a improvement." She said

[Say your good byes, I won't live to see tomorrow.] I said jokeingly.[I don't get it, it should be easy to control the ice if I could control the unpredicable fire and yet I froze the two psychic cats.] I sighed

"Those are some tough apples." Hope remarked

[Something tells me you didn't come here just to listen to my problems.] I was right and she began.

"I love you." She said and I wasn't surpised, after she kissed me the fist night she was here I kinda guessed it." I don't expect you to decide now and if I know you you'll take your sweet time but until then do you mind if I act like your girlfriend?" I thought it over. Knowing even if I said I did mind she would still do it I didn't have much of a choice.

"Alrigh fine, as long as you don't go overboard." I said and she squiled as she dissapeared. I wondered what I had gotten myself into when I sensed Mew and Mewtwo coming and they were mad. I decided to take a leaf of absence until the had cooled off. I started to run for the hill, praying that I would live to see another day.

* * *

**David: SAVE ME PSYCHICSHIPPING!!!!**

**Mew: [GET BACK HERE YOU IMPUTENT TWIT!!!!]**

**Joesph: Are you gonna help him?**

**Me: I'm too sacred of the genderbending cat.**

**Mewtwo: [I agree.]**

**Hope: You two don't need to be changed into girls, you already are.**

**Mewtwo: [Are you thinking what I'm thinking?]**

**Me: I am indeed, let's see how Hope likes being a boy.**

**Hope: Now guys, let's not get hasty. Guys? GUYS?!?!**

**Jeffery: Now while I deal with this mad house and dogde genderbending psychic rays I'll try and type up a half decent chapter since psychicshipping is indesposed.**

**Ash: There is no way I'm gonna let you type up a chapter before me!**

**Sora: I'll unlock the door!**

**Everybody: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE!!!! GET OUT!!! WAIT FOR YOUR OWN FICK!!**

**Danielle: GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID CAT AND CHANGE ME BACK!!!**


	44. the ultimate lullibye

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I work too hard. My doctor wouldn't like it if I told him how hard I work. He says it's bad for my health. I say it's even worse for my health if all of you mobbed me for not updating. So I slave over my keyboard and get most of my reviews from Ash.*Sigh* You're all despicable, with the exception of Ash. I vote everybody sends me at least one review this chapter. It'll only take a few moments of your time. Please? This chapter's pokemon is bedoof.**

* * *

Ash's POV

We were trekking through a dessert and the town was no where in sight.

"There's no way we're camping out here." Misty said as we climbed over another dune. We finally saw the city.

"If this isn't a metropolis then I don't know what is." David remarked with awe

"This is neon town." Brock informed us

"Fitting name, no?" Hope asked."It's another city that never sleeps." I then got into a fight and Officer Jenny came racing towards us. She was short tempered as the rest of the people here.

"Like you?" Mewtwo asked and he got his head chewed off. She got interrupted when another fight broke out.

"I'm all for getting some rest." David said and we headed for a hotel. The next morning everybody else was already up and fighting.

"Let's get out of here while we still can." Hope suggested and we left.

"Thank goodness, it was so loud back there I couldn't sleep." Jeffery complained

"I love how peaceful the woods are." Misty added and then we came across a pink blob. Misty wanted to catch it but psyduck popped out first costing seconds. She then sent out staryu. When it hit Jigglypuff it started to cry.

"Jigglypuff, the balloon pokemon, it has large friendly eyes and it sings a pleasant song."

Misty asked jigglypuff to sing a song and it couldn't stay mad at us. So it told us that it couldn't sing. Misty comforted it, but screwed up when she said.

"But who wants a jigglypuff that can't sing?" The poor pokemon was crushed. We offered to teach it to sing. Then Team Rocket showed up. They finally noticed Hope.

"Who's the new twerp?" James asked and David answered. David and Hope had obviously planned for this eventuality cause they started an act.

"Presenting, the one and only..." David started

"Me! Hope and David's clone!" Here David shot her a look, his dislike of the term apparent.

"Clone?" Team Rocket asked

"Like those things on New island?" Meowth asked with a shiver

"Bingo." She answered

"But you aren't a pokemon, so how are you a clone?" James asked, with that David and Hope face fell.

"Mewtwo took my pokemon DNA to create a clone. But that clone tuned out to be a pokeshifter. That clone was also a girl and that clone is Hope." David explained

"Ooooh." Team Rocket said and they began a remix of their motto. It was still lame but it was different.

"That's singing? Somebody cut off my ears." Hope moaned and Team Rocket got mad. They ended up using poison gas on themselves. Staryu then washed them away. With them out of the way we began the singing lessons. When I complimented pikachu's singing jigglypuff got revenge. We tried a balloon exercises but jigglypuff got blown up and flew around. Next we tried a fruit Brock found. It worked and jigglypuff sang.

"Now that's singing!" David complimented and we asked jigglypuff to sing for us. Then I became drowze and fell asleep.

David's POV

I woke up and when I saw Mewtwo's face I couldn't help laugh. Then I noticed that my face was marked. I wiped it off. I suddenly knew that this particular jigglypuff was gonna cause us a lot of problems. There was only one solution, I would have to catch the pink puff. Easier said then done. Said puff was standing on the tree stump. To apologise for falling asleep we let our pokemon listen to the sound.

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked Brock

"Positive." But our pokemon fell asleep too. I was thankful that bubble fell asleep as well. Then we decided that psyduck might be able to withstand the song. By some miracle psyduck was still awake. Or so we though, when Misty touched it it fell over. It looked awake but was asleep. Then we took jigglypuff to neon town on the theory that since they never sleep that jigglypuff's song wouldn't affect them.

"It's worth a shot. But if push comes to shove then David or I could figure out a way to stay awake." Hope said, in truth I already had an idea on how to stay awake. We looked for an outdoor stage but came up empty until Team Rocket showed up. We got ready and I decided now was as good a time as any to try out my anti-sleep shield. Not that I would need it outside of jigglypuff's concerts. Everybody else fell asleep, but my sheild worked!

"I did it! I'm still awake!" I exclaimed and saved the whole town from a make over. Jigglypuff then disappeared. The next day we hit the road again with jigglypuff staying a good distance away, so far that I could barley tell it was following us. I attempted to use cyrokinesis on random things, I missed most of the time but I got better with practice. While practicing I plotted to snag the pink puff and sooner or later evolve it. I also needed something to take the sleeping edge off of jigglypuff's song so others could enjoy it.

* * *

**Me: I'm beat but I can't stop typing.**

**David: Why do you think that is?**

**Hope: It's because he's a workaholic.**

**Mew:[Maybe the screen mesmerises him.]**

**Me: Oh well, at least it makes my readers happy.**

**Mewtwo: [Then maybe they should repay you with reviews and guesses.]**

**Me: I like the way you think.**

**Jeffery: Yeah, it only takes a few moments.**

**Joesph: So please review, psychicshipping needs his energy.**

**Everybody: Or else he can't type about us! You wouldn't want that now would you?**


	45. call of the ancents

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I must be mad, I'm uploading yet another chapter. I need reviews to build up my energy. I will need some rest regardless. But my will is of iron and I will finish this chapter. This chapter's pokemon is arceus.**

* * *

Hope's POV

We were minding our own business when we came across an army.

"What the heck is going on?" David asked

"Don't you know anything?" A snobbish voice said and we turned around. It was an Indiana Jones reject.

"Hey, it's Gary." Ash said, so Gary was his name. I disliked him."What's everybody doing?"

"Even a nerd like you should have heard about the pokemon fossil rush." David hit him on the head for the nerd comment. Then his cheerleaders showed up. Now this guy was defiantly rubbing me the wrong way. After Gary left jigglypuff showed up. We disappeared before it could put us to sleep. All the people digging was amazing. I thought getting a fossil would be cool.

"I wonder if this fossil rush is real." Brock commented and then we heard meowth. Team Rocket was gonna blow up the canyon!

"I just got an iching for a blasting off, how about the rest of you?" Mewtwo asked and we formed a plan. Misty and Brock will spread the word and the rest of us will send the drips back to the cloud they dropped from. But they had already lit the fuse. A small problem if they hadn't used a quick burning fuse. We couldn't get a good grip on it. Team Rocket sent out their rejects.

"Now it's my turn to blast you off!" I cried as I switched to my blaziken form and made short work of them. But it didn't go according to plan as Team Rocket started an avalanche and we all got caught in the ball. The dynamite went off because of pikachu's thundershock. It was too late to raise the shields as a crack came open. We fell down and tons of rocks came down on top of us. We were trapped underground. When Ash and Team Rocket woke up they began to fight.

"Knock it off you guys, it won't help." David said as he looked for a way out."I always knew I would get buried at least six feet under, but not like this."

"Why can't we just teleport out?" I asked

"Psyinide." Mew answered."This place is full of the stuff, we can't use any of our psychic powers down here." I tried to use at least a little telekinesis, but it didn't work. Then we saw glowing red eyes. They gave me the creeps. We saw it was a group of pokemon, but none I recognised.

"Hey! It's a bunch of kabuto, kabutops, omanyte, and omastar!" David exclaimed with joy

"Why are you so happy?" Ash asked

"I wanna catch an omanyte and a kabuto." He answered and Ash pulled out my pokedex

"Omanyte, omastar, kabuto, and kabutops. It is believed that these pokemon became extinct tens of thousands of years ago. None of these pokemon have ever been seen alive."

"That's why I want to catch a kabuto and an omanyte." David said, but the pokemon were mad. Team Rocket tried to catch a kabutops but failed.

"We have to battle, charmilion I chose you!" Ash called, but the pokemon ignored him. David and pikablue double teamed a kabuto and it was soon finished. David then changed back to human and tried to capture it. It put up a fight and all was calm while the pokeball shook. With the ping the other pokemon went ballistic. The pokeball disappeared to professor Oak's and we ran. Then it occurred to me why was I running? I'm kick butt and so is David's jolteon form, together we are more then a match for them. But these thoughts were forgotten when a kabutops slashed near me.

"Run, for all that's good and pure RUN!!" David shouted before he changed to pikachu and tried to take a pot shot at an omanyte. As we ran around David managed to courner an omanyte and kabutops. While no one was looking he went jolteon and zapped the living daylights out of them. He caught the omanyte and gave the kabutops a potion. Then another kabutops struck him from behind and he went down like a sack of bricks. I went to cover him while he regained consiouness but the attack stopped.

"What's going on?" I asked and the rest of the pokemon fled. Then a large flying pokemon came at charmilion and hit him.

"Aerodactyl, an extinct flying pokemon, it's hard fangs suggest that it was a carnivore. It's sharp claws were used to capture prey."

"What's a carnivore?" Ash asked

"IT MEANS IT EATS MEAT!!!!!" Mew roared and I grabbed David's body and ran with the others. Charmilion wanted to fight now but got hit on the head again. Then aerodactyl grabbed Ash and took off. Pikachu and charmilion grabbed onto the tail. The ceiling caved in and aerodactyl flew out. I jumped out as well and had nurse Joy take a look at David. Charmilion wanted to fight but aerodactyl just made fun of the fire type.

"That's not a good idea." I remarked and charmilion started to evolve. We were all surprised by the rapid evolution. Charmilion was now charizard. Charizard used his new wings to chase after aerodactyl. Ash thought it evolved to save his trainer, but a flamethrower proved him wrong. Misty begged jigglypuff to sing and it complied. I used the sleep shield that David created to block out the sleep waves.

"I'm so sleepy." Brock said before he fainted and everyone else followed suit. Aerodactyl fell asleep too and charizard saved Ash. I saved everybody from a make over because I was the only one awake. After a few minutes everyone else woke up, even David.

"I've got a killer headache." He mumbled and we continued on our way, but Ash had found an egg."Hey, unless I miss my guess that's a togepi egg." David observed

"Maybe it is." Brock said and he stole it from Ash."Don't worry I'll take care if it." And he ran off.

"I can take care of it!" Ash shouted

"You would've dropped it!" Misty called back and us sensible psychics watched as they ran into the sunset.

* * *

**Hope: Yeah! A chapter all in my POV!**

**David: Do you think that capt. Janeway will mind if I steal a replicator?**

**Me: Yes I do.**

**David: Oh well, maybe I'll build my own.**

**Mewtwo: [I'd like to see you try.]**

**Me: Here we go again, until next time fellow travelers!**


	46. the lazy doctor

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I'm back after a nice little leave of absense. Who's excited for April fools day? I know I am. ATTENTION ALL PEOPLE WHO LIKE TO DRAW!!! I would be very appreciative if you would draw and send me a picture of what you think Hope looks like. After a while I will chose the best one and they shall be rewarded. For those of you who are wondering, Hope only has two forms. Mewtwo mixed David's blaziken and jolteon form for Hope's blaziken form. So her forms are pikachu and blaziken. This chapter's pokemon is smergle.**

* * *

David's POV

I swear that Hope was put on this earth with one reason: to annoy me. What's worse it's the kind that you can't help but like in spite of yourself.

"Hey David, look what I can do." Hope said and I look, she screwed up her face in concentration and the next thing I knew she had pikachu ears, tail, cheeks, and her hair was the color of pikachu fur. The horror! As much as I hate myself for thinking this, she is incredibly cute. Oh! Right through the heart. I think she has more memories then she lets on cause she seems to know exactly what to do in order to get me to think ceritian things. She's despicable, but I can't get mad at her.

"Oh how cute." Misty said, seeing what Hope had done

"Hey, if you can do it then David can do it." Jeffery said

"No! There is no way I'm walking around with pikachu ears and tail!" I protested but somehow I ended up with those exact things. Even my hair changed from it's normal brown to pikachu color.

"You look adorable." Hope commented and I cringed inwardly. Until I changed back I'm not looking in a mirror. Then we noticed something wrong with pikachu. We woke up Ash and when Brock suggested that something was in pikachu's throat Ash turned pikachu upside down and began to shake.

"Stop it Ash! You're just making it worse!" Misty declared and we decide to take pikachu to a pokemon center, only to find there are none! We settled for the next best thing at the hospital. A sleepy doctor opened the door. At first he thought Misty was the sick one, but she set him strait. We convinced him to take a look at pikachu.

"Why don't we just take out whatever's in pikachu's throaght?" Hope asked

"Because one wrong move and we could damage his vocal cords." Mewtwo answered and the doctor asked for the defibrillator. After the shock pikachu woke up and the doctor checked pikahcu's mouth and saw the obstruction. The doc reached into pikachu's mouth and pulled out a whole apple, but not before getting shocked.

"Great Scott pikachu! How did you swollow that apple whole?" I asked in surprised

"Pikachu." (I don't know.)

"If you had waited any longer serious respiratory complications would have arisen. You were just in time, but I have to say it was very irresponsible of you to let your pikachu eat this apple whole." The doctor told Ash and we were told to get on our way. On our way out the phone rang and we answered it, it was nurse Joy. There had been a car accident and there were too many pokemon for the center. She was sending the extras our way. Then he gave us all doctor's outfits.

"This should be interesting, and a chance to teach you healing skills." Mew told me and our first patient came in. It was a cuebone. Ash had bulbasaur hold cubone down so we could preform x-rays. The treatment was super glue and bandages. Next was an arbok, but not just any arbok. It was Team Rocket's.

"Sometimes I hate the Hippocratic oath." I muttered as we helped the poisoned pokemon. Next was a weepinbell with a voltorb in it's mouth that Mew took care of with ease. Soon enough the hospital was overflowing with pokemon. So we called on our pokemon to help out. One of the more memorable patience was a dodrio with it's heads tied together. What made it so memorable was the doctor put himself to sleep.

"We're in trouble now." Hope remarked and we all agreed. Ash told squirtle to cool off dodrio with a water gun and pikachu followed up with a thunder shock. After untangling it's necks we moved on to other patience. In the process I learned how to use recover and it was very helpful. Meowth was moaning the loss of his charm while we helped others. Then Team Rocket tried to steal the pokemon and tried to detain us. They ordered their pokemon attack, but they wouldn't.

"Just because their trainers don't have hearts doesn't mean the pokemon are the same." Mew said and the doctor showed up with a ton of sharp doctor tools. We sent Team Rocket running off again and finished the treatments. Doctor told us we would make great doctors, but we passed and headed on our way. Later we found a pokemon center and we decided to give the professor a call.

"Hello professor." Ash said

"Hello Ash and everybody!" The professor said chirpily as the picture came on

"Professor! You look awful!" Misty exclaimed at the various cuts and bruises

"It's nothing, who sent the kabuto and oyminite?" He asked

"I did." I said

"Well you have two very spirited pokemon." He informed me

"Could you send me them?" I asked

"Sure David." He answered as I put bubble's and blaze's pokeballs in the exchange slot and got kabuto and oyminite.

"How did you come across those two, if you don't mind me asking." Professor Oak asked

"It's a long story beginning with Team Rocket and some dynamite and ending with an aerodactyl and charmilion evolving." I answered and the thought of the TNT reminded me that he hadn't met the newest member of our group."Before I foget professor, this is Hope." I introduced

"Hello and where did you come from?" He asked

"I'm David's clone." She put it so bluntly that the rest of us face fell. Mewtwo did some explaining and Oak understood.

"That is interesting." He attmited and we talked a few more minutes before heading to bed.

* * *

**Jeffery: You're not gonna...**

**Me: Oh yes I am.**

**Mew: [What are you gonna do that's so bad?]**

**Me: It will take place far in the future, so it doesn't concern you yet.**

**Joesph: Harry wants to know when his fic will be in the line up.**

**Me: I haven't decided, but it might be third.**

**Joesph: OK, I'll tell him.**

**David: The kabuto and oyminite are mean little monsters.**

**Me: Maybe Charizard and those two will keep each other in line.**

**Ash: Maybe when hell freezes over.**

**Me: You're right, hopefully David will tame them before that.**


	47. To be rich is to be poor

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Hey Ash, I just got an idea. If you get your own account then we can PM. Thus we have two way communication. Other then that there isn't much to report. This chapter's pokemon is porygon.**

* * *

Hope's POV

I had just stole another kiss from David. I found it interesting that his mind was against it but his body was a different story. If it was up to his body alone then he would have been mine long ago, but his mind is good enough that it can swat away impulses like that with ease. It made him all the more captivating. Then we came across a missing poster that looked a lot like James.

"Is that..?" Misty began

"It looks like..." Ash added

"It can't be." Brock said in disbelief

"I know that's James, but why is he dressed up so fancy?" David asked the question on all our minds. Just then a limozine pulled up and a man with a megaphone asked if we had seen James. We answered yes and the man abducted us into the limo. We ended up at a huge mansion.[Richie Rich would be jealous of this place.] David remarked privately to us and we snickered. Then we were informed that was the dog house.

"You were wrong, Richie would drop dead before jealousy got to him." Joesph remarked as we got an eye full of the master's mansion. We were lead inside and saw two coffins. We were informed that James' parents died this morning and now this whole estate was his. The contents of their will said James had to get married if he wants the estate.

"That's an odd condition." Jeffery remarked and I agreed. Outside we debated if we should help find James or not. Before we came to a decision Team Rocket dropped from the sky. Jesse and meowth were trying to get James inside. We discovered James had partial amnesia and he told us about the only memory he had from childhood. He and his growlithe were freezing and starving. James couldn't go on and fainted. He made it sound like he had died and everybody except David, Misty, and myself were crying. Misty didn't like the crying and shouted.

"JAMES IS STANDING RIGHT HERE!!!" And everybody stopped crying. James went back to moaning about being all mixed up. When Ash brough up that James had to get married to get his inharitence James bolted. Jesse and meowth lassoed him. Then the put on 'invisable' suits and made James knock on the door.

"It'll never work." Ash said, but it did and we all face fell. They entered and stood in front of the coffins, but something was amiss. I couldn't tell what, but there was something in the coffins and it wasn't dead bodies or ghosts. Then James' parents burst from the coffins. They faked their own deaths. How cliche. James' Dad had a very deep voice while his mom had a Dixie accent.

"Odd parents." David remarked

"At least he has parents." Mewtwo bit back

"You had parents, just not the conventional kind." David consoled and we found out James faked the amnesia. Then we found out who James was engaged too, it was a Jesse look alike. The only differences were the hair and southern accent. Other then that even her voice was Jesse's. It was spooky. James continued to try and weasle out of it.

"Why do you keep talking to yourself like that James?" Jessibel asked

"Are they blind? Jesse and meowth are right in front of them!" Mew exclaimed and then Team Rocket and Jezebel headed down to the vault. The inheritance was a bunch of gym equipment. Then his parents came out of nowhere and Jezebel dressed up like a lion tamer, whip and all. Team Rocket - 1/3 let loose a smoke bomb and everything went crazy.

"Do you think we should help the poor sap?" David asked

"I don't like to get involved in these family squabbles." Brock said, but he was just afraid of the whip. Then Jezebel called out a vilepulme I wanted to beat up the grass/poison type so bad.

"Vilepulme, the flower pokemon, using the largest flower petals in the world it spreads clouds of pollen which cause allergic reactions."

"Something about that pokemon makes me want to give it a fire punch." David remarked as a stun spore was unleashed, 'the psychic quartet' as I had come to call us, was unaffected. The others however were down for the count. We vanished as the butler threw everybody else out. We followed, but in a more dignified manner. Then a growlithe started to cry out and it wanted out of the dog house. We broke in and freed the pokemon, who went to save it's master. David and I followed in hot pursuit. Growly lept in front of James while David and I flanked his left and right.

"Why are you twerps helping me?" James asked

"No one deserved to be forced into a marriage, especially with such an abusive wife." I answered and growly took James and ran, we kept the stun spore off their backs as we made the escape. We headed into the dog house and locked the doors. When we were comfortable James told us he ran away to escape Jezebel and her perfect manners. Then Jezebel broke down the walls. Vileplume used stun spore and growly dispersed it with flamethrower.

"Pikachu, give that thing an electric shock." Ash ordered and when combined with growly's fire attacks vileplume was beat. The despicable duo ran away. We were happy for James, but somehow Jezebel ended up chasing us to get us to help her find James. Mewtwo finally got ticked off enough to throw her in the water.

"You didn't throw me properly!" Was the last thing we heard from her before she crashed into the water and we were long gone.

David's POV

"David, Today we're going to teach you how to make psychic projectiles." Mewtwo said

"Like the ones you two were chucking at eachother?" I asked

"Not necessarily, everybody has their own way of doing it." Mew clarified

"OK, now stretch out both your hands so they're vertical." Mewtwo instructed."Now focus energy in between them like you are using telekinesis."

"Alright." I said and I tried. A small orb of purple psychic energy appeared, but I quickly lost it. I tried again, this time it got bigger but it was unstable. It blew up but I avoided injury. The same thing kept happing over the next half hour, each time it would get a bit bigger before blowing up.

"Well at least you're getting defence traning." Mew said trying to see the light. I tried again and after a few more minutes I finally had a proper sized ball of energy.

"Now guide it with your mind, if you lose focus then it will dissipate prematurely." Mewtwo instructed and I spent the next hour on target practice.

"Finally I want you to come up with your own way of doing this." Mew said and I began to experiment. First I tried to throw it like a dodge ball but it didn't seem right. Next I made it flat and tried to throw it like a frisbee. It felt better, but not quite there. Then our visit to the ninja gym crossed my mind. I made the energy into throwing stars and spread them out in one hand and threw them with a flick of my wrist. I chose this as my way to preform the attack. When I showed Mew and Mewtwo they were impressed.

"It's made for hitting multiple foes at once with all the power and greater accuracy. Also the points will deliver more damage for less power." Mewtwo praised and I practiced my new skill until it was bed time.

* * *

**Mew: [That's one wicked attack.]**

**David: I know it is.**

**Jeffery: Where'd the idea come from?**

**Me: Kingdom hearts CoM. Instead of throwing cards David throws ninja stars made of psychic energy.**

**Mewtwo: [Interesting.]**

**Me: High praise coming from you.**


	48. a pair of no good ducks

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**It's alright Ash. Expect to see David hit the crap out of someone just because I don't like the guy that owns the farfetch. Not to mention that farfetch copy his style. That leek just bothers me. It's like it's screaming 'EAT ME!!!!!'. This chapter's pokemon is regice.**

* * *

Ash's POV

We were sitting in a pasture and I was looking up a pokemon named farfetch while Brock was polishing the egg.

"Is this it?" I asked him

"That's the one." He answered and Dexter said

"Farfetch, a wild duck pokemon. Farfetched make a delicious meal, especially when cooked with leek. Because of this farfetched are nearly extinct."

Brock and I then went to the spring to get some water. When we got back everybody was gone, then they came out of the woods. They said the had found a farfetch and went after it, but lost it. Then Misty went on about farfetch's leek being used as a baton. When Misty opened her bag it must have been the wrong one cause this one was full of rocks.

"We'd better find that kid that you slammed into." Hope said, but first we went to see officer Jenny. She told us that Misty was the fifth person who had their back pack stolen. Jenny hadn't been able to find him because he kept moving around.

"Well, this time you have all of us to help you." David said, pointing out the advantage of having four powerful psychics when looking for someone. But just then psyduck came out of the bushes and after extensive questioning it gave Misty a headache. It began to lead us to where the boy lived, but when we came to a fork in the road psyduck was clueless.

"The brains, or lack there of, of that duck leave much to be desired." Mewtwo commented as Misty pummelled the poor duck. When psyduck pointed left pikachu and I went right and found the thief.

"I can't wait to give that kid what's coming to him." David remarked as he banished his staff menacingly. Then we surrounded him. I started to lecture him about all the care it takes to raise a pokemon. Then Jenny suggested a pokemon match to show the kid how hard battling is. The kid wasn't sure, but farfetch was. David and I both wanted to do it, but I won the coin toss.

"Fine, but I want to challenge him next." He said and I released bulbasaur. I ordered a tackle that farfetch dodged. Next I tried a vine whip that hit. Then farfetch got a fire in it's eyes as it blocked the vine whips. It started to move at lightning speeds. Brock told me it was using agility. It then took down bulbasaur.

"It's your turn pikachu." But Misty stepped in first. She had no choice but to use psyduck. Farfetch laughed and started to hit psyduck's head. It's headache hit critical and farfetch was sent flying.

"You may be useless most of the time, but when that headache of yours gets going you're almost unstoppable." David complimented, or I think it was a compliment. Then voltorb began to rain from the sky and used self destruct. Then David went somewhere and we heard a lot of hitting sounds. We looked up and saw David beating the stuffing out of Team Rocket

"What's wrong with him?" Brock asked

"Would you be terribly happy if you got an exploding voltorb to the head?" Jeffery questioned as Team Rocket's balloon got popped.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Later we were back at the police station and Officer Jenny said nobody was pressing charges. But before farfetch and his trainer could walk into the sun set.

"Hey! You still owe me a battle!" David called

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He responded and the two got ready.

"Alright pikablue, I chose you!" David said and pikablue stood at the ready. Farfetch took the other side.

"Farfetch, start with agility!" Was the first command

"Pikablue, counter with your own!" David countered

"Ignoring type, who do you think will win?" I asked Brock

"Pikablue, pikachus naturally have better speed then farfetch." And we continued to watch. David and pikablue striked out with a thundershock, but farfetch was just fast enough to avoid.

"Pikablue, get up close so farfetch can't dodge!" David ordered, even though farfetch tried to keep it's distance pikablue slowly closed the gap."Now!" And farfetch was hit, but it used the leek to block it. To all our surprise it worked and farfetch wasn't too much the worse for wear.

"Alright farfetch, use wing attack and get back out quick!" Farfetch's trainer instructed, but it wasn't fast enough. Farfetch slowed down considerably.

"What happened?" I asked

"Pikablue's static ability, farfetch is paralyzed!" Brock exclaimed. At these words a large grin speard over David's face.

"We have you now! Pikablue, full power thundershock!" David commanded and it hit, causing farfetch to fall unconscious."Great battle, it might have gone on for a longer while yet if your farfetch hadn't gotten paralyzed. Keep training that speed too."

"Thanks, I will." And with that we headed our separate ways.

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter, a good eight minutes was with the rockets.**

**Mewtwo: [Don't worry, you saved the word count with that last battle.]**

**Jeffery: Who's bright idea was farfetch anyway? It's a weakling in the games to the point that I've never seen anyone use it for battling.**

**Me: You're right, even caterpie appears in the games as a trained pokemon.**

**Mew: [If you're done dissing farfetch...]**

**Me: The only reason you like them is because they're so tasty.**

**Joesph: But they are aren't they?**

**David: GO CHARGERS!!!!**

**Me: You realise that football season is over.**

**David: That doesn't mean I can't cheer for my fav. team.**


	49. the problem with togepi

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**A most exuberant thank you to sunged159!! Sunged not only added my story to his favorites but to story alert! Other then that I can't think of any important news. this chapter's pokemon is azelf.**

* * *

David's POV

We had just come to a pokemon center when the nurse Joy told Ash he had a letter. It was from the professor. He told us to give him a call as soon as possible.

"Hi professor Oak!" Ash exclaimed as the picture on the video phone appeared. Then muk started to 'hug' professor Oak. Professor Oak then told us he could upgrade our pokedexes. We put them in the slot. We then went to pick up some lunch and plot our next move. Misty suggested cinibar."Hey Brock, when do you think that eggs gonna hatch?" Ash asked

"Who knows?" Brock said rhetorically and we started to ponder what might come out of the egg. I was about to point out it was a togepi egg, but their imaginations were too funny to stop. When we left Team Rocket appeared.

"MY EYES, THEY BURN!!" Hope exclaimed and I agreed, they were dressed in dutch girl cloths and were selling fake eggs. They stole our egg and did the motto. Meowth thought the had the egg, but I had it. What they had was an illusion. But we chased after them cause we couldn't let them get away with attempted theft. Sides, they haven't been blasted in a while.

"I wonder where the went." Jeffery commented while we searched for the villains. Then we found a trail of eggs. Misty made the brilliant deduction that if we followed the trail we'd find Team Rocket. We found them in the middle of breakfast, meowth beat James over the head with a skillet for serving scrambled eggs.

"Now's our chance." Brock said and we called out our pokemon. But Team Rocket wasn't about to lose without a fight. After a smog attack we played some catch the egg. Or illusionary egg. I gave the real one to Misty, but not long after there were two eggs in the fray. Then Ash ordered a gust to blow away the smog. The fake egg vanished and the real egg was up in the air, Ash missed it but pikachu saved it!

"The egg's starting to hatch!" I exclaimed and Misty pushed everyone out of the way to see the egg hatch. Team Rocket wanted to finish the battle over togepi, but pikachu zapped them and we left. When we sat down Misty started to play games with it. Even Mewtwo had to attmit it was cute.

"Togepi, the egg pokemon, specific information about this pokemon is still unavailable."

"Thanks alot Dexter." I commented."Togepi feels the happiness around it and stores it in it's shell, it uses that energy to evolve." It wasn't long after that Ash, Misty, and Brock started to fight over it. Then meowth appeared and tried to claim togepi. Ash then proposed a tournament, the winner keeps togepi.

"We'll need an impartial judge." Brock stated

"I'll do it, I don't really care who togepi goes to. Well, that's not completely true. I wouldn't like it if Team Rocket got it." I said and I was chosen as judge."The first battle is Brock Slate vs. meowth. Begin!" I declared."Brock has chosen to use onix, meowth has chosen himself. This will be quick and painful." Meowth started to act as both trainer and pokemon. While I do the same thing I don't do it quite as theatrically. Meowth then used two buckets of water for a makeshift water gun.

"I didn't know meowth had it in him." Ash remarked and onix fainted

"I declare meowth to be the winner of this battle by a major upset!" I shouted."The next battle will be Misty Waterflower vs. Ash Ketchum. Begin!" Ash threw out bulbasaur, but before Misty could call out her pokemon psyduck came out.

"Quick, get back in the ball!" Misty shouted

"Sorry Misty, this is a one pokemon only battle. Psyduck is on the field so psyduck must battle." I ruled

"Alright, bulbasaur aim for psyduck's head!" Misty shouted

"It's head? Yeah right, like I'm that dense." Ash said

"No, but you're very close!" I shouted as Ash commanded bulbasaur to lick psyduck on the head. Then a tickle attack. Psyduck took itself out of the battle because of the tickle torture."I declare Ash Ketchum the winner!"

"There's a surprise." Joesph commented

"The next battle will be meowth vs. Ash Ketchum. Begin!" I ordered and Ash chose pikachu.

"Talk about a game of cat and mouse." Hope commented

"Alright meowth, use your fury swipes." Meowth commanded himself, but before he could do anything pikachu put his tail to meowht's head and let loose a mighty thunderbolt.

"I declare Ash Ketchum from pallet town the winner of this tournament!" I shouted but despite this togepi chose her own winner: Misty! So at the end of the battles, even though Misty lost she won togepi. She then enlisted pikachu's help in raising the egg pokemon.

"Don't worry you lot, you win some and you lose some." Hope said

"I just remembered, Team Rocket didn't get blasted off." I said

"So?" Ash asked

"It's tradition, I'll go do it right now." I replied and in less then two minutes.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

* * *

**Mewtwo: [Are you obsessed with them blasting off?]**

**Me: Maybe a little**

**David: I'm board**

**Me: Then go beat up a darkside**

**David: I said I was board, not harboring a death wish.**

**Me: What's that supposed to mean? You can handle them easy.**

**David: I don't know why but they got a major power boost.**

**Mew: [I'll check it out.]**

**_A few minutes later._**

**Mew: [We're DOOMED!!!!]**

**Me: Why?!?!**

**Mew: [I don't know.]**

**Mewtwo: [Shall we?]**

**Me: We shall.**

**Mew: [Looks like Mew is blasting off again!]**


	50. an evolution and a bulbasaur

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I would like to thank all you who take the time to read my story and even more so to those who like the senseless babble I call a story. On other news, hot coco is better then coffee. So instead of a cup of joe in the moring I have a cup of coco. This chapter's pokemon is uxie.**

* * *

Misty's POV

We were walking along, minding our own business when some old man challenged Ash. He chose a rhyhorn and Ash chose bulbasaur. The take down was so powerful that it felt like an earthquake.

"It feels like an earthquake." I said, expressing my thoughts. Bulbasaur got hit and was sent reeling. Ash tried to call back bulbasaur, but it refused. Rhyhorn took another stab at bulbasuar, but got a razor leaf instead. Then with a final vine whip rhyhorn went down. Just then bulbasaur's bulb began to glow. Then Joesph's bulbasaur came out of it's pokeball and it's bulb was also glowing.

"They're getting ready to evolve." David remarked and we took the two to a pokemon center. When nurse Joy took bulbasaur past some flowers they burst into bloom. Nurse Joy told us about the mysterious garden and the legend behind it. She said that's where bulbasuars go to evolve. That night we were all getting ready to sleep when both bulbasuars snuck off.

Pikachu's POV

I heard the bulbasaurs sneak off and followed them.

"What to do." pikapi's bulbasaur mumbled

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I'm going to evolve, but bulbasaur here doesn't want to." Joesph's bulbasaur explained

"Well that's not a problem, if you don't want to evolve the you don't have to." I told my friend

"Alright then, I won't." pikapi's bulbasaur said, but just then vines came out and snatched the two bulbasaurs. It was a group of bulbasaurs! I tried to save them, but they said get the others. I went to wake up the others. I told David what had happened and then David shocked the others.

"Wake up! Bulbasaur and bulbasaur have been kidnapped!" He shouted and we ran toward the mysterious garden. But as we got closer the forest retaliated. David and Hope took up burning away the vines so we could continue. We found the garden and the bulbasaur were singing. Then a dead tree sprang to life and out of the tree came a venusaur. Pikapi got out Dexter.

"Venusaur, the final form of the bulbasaur evolution. This seed pokemon feeds off the suns rays as a source of energy."

"Hey, over here bulba..." But pikapi was cut short by Brock. As much as I like my trainer he can be a little dumb. Venasaur began to roar and the bulbasaur followed suit. Then the bulbasaur began to evolve into ivysaur.

"Ivysaur, the seed pokemon, the bulb on it's back absorbs nourishment and blooms into a large flower."

The saurs began to chant. Then we saw bulbasaur was fighting evolution. He was glowing, but putting all his energy into not evolving. Venasaur noticed and started yelling at bulbasaur. Then venasaur was about to whip bulbasaur, when pikapi got in the way. He swayed, but stayed standing. Pikapi apologised, but venasaur tried to convince bulbasaur to evolve. But bulbasaur still refused, then Team Rocket showed up.

"Not them, not now." David groaned and pikablue agreed. They had made a vacuum and were sucking up the ivysaur. Venasaur tried to save as many as it could, but then I got sucked up!

David's POV

I didn't dare to change, less I get sucked up and the ivysaur were part poison type so if I use a psychic then they would get hurt. Then bulbasaur saved pikachu. Team Rocket started to laugh at bulbasaur, but that was a bad idea. He got mad and he roared and began to charge up a solarbeam!

"What's that?" Ash asked as he consulted Dexter, he told Ash that solarbeam was bulbasaur's strongest attack.

"Actually, solarbeam is the strongest grass type attack of it's time. It will keep this title until the sinnoh region comes out with frenzy plant." I corrected as bulbasaur launched a super strong solarbeam. Team Rocket landed in front of the venasaur and none of the pokemon were very happy.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Ivysaur!" Joesph exclaimed as he hugged his newly evolved pokemon and he returned the sentiments. Then venasaur came over and said he understood bulbasaur's decision now and the two shook vines. We went back to the center after saying good bye to the second and third stages of the saur evolution to get bulbasaur and ivysaur checked over. Nurse Joy said they were fine and we were on our way again.

* * *

**Me: sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I like this episode alot so I wanted to keep it simple and pure.**

**Mewtwo: [Or maybe you're just lazy.]**

**Me: I am not!**

**Mewtwo: [Says you.]**

**Hope: Stop it you two, I'm trying to peer into the future so I can see what happens in the next pokemon episode. I can't believe the left us on such a cliff hanger!**

**Me: True, the needs of three was very insperational. That chapter is gonna be filled with thrills and shocking events.**


	51. the day of the ruling girls

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I finally learned how to breed a shinx with fire, ice, and thunder fangs! That's why I've didn't update yesterday, I was too busy trying to find someone who knew how. I ended up figuring it out myself. If you want to know how to do it just PM me. In honor of my achievement this chapter's pokemon is shinx.**

* * *

David's POV

I'm from America, so naturally we don't have princess day. We have mother's day and father's day and grandparent's day. So you can imagine my horror at the concept of a holiday for girls. Ok, it wasn't horror but if I thought about it long enough it might give me an inferiority complex.

"This is the one day you have to do everything we tell you to." The girls announced

"Everything?" Ash asked and she said yes. As you can imagine nether Mewtwo or I was happy with the idea. But we both agreed that serving them for a day would be better then facing their wrath. So we were dragged behind them while that went on a shopping spree.

"Thank whatever all powerful being there is that I have psychic powers." Mewtwo muttered looking as those less fortunate. Ash and Brock were breaking under the weight of the items while Mewtwo and I were lifting them telekineticly. Misty then said to herself how she wished everyday was princess day. We sat down for lunch when the waitress caught Brock's eye.

"Allow me to be your prince on this princess day." He said

"That is so cute, when you grow up big and strong you'll meet a nice girl." The waitress replied and Brock started to attack the girl's feast.

"Shot down again, eh Brock?" Ash commented

[Do you think he'll ever learn Mewtwo?] I asked

[He will the day I start to act like Mew.] He replied

[Amen to that.] And we continued to sip our orange drinks. Then Misty saw another sale and we continued on the path of bent backs. Sooner or later a few girls and Misty got in a fight over something.

"You know Brock, I never knew shopping was such a dangerous sport." Ash commented and we all agreed

"It's times like these that make me grateful to be a guy." I added

"It's times like these that make me glad I'm not Mew." Mewtwo said as said girl got shoved to the ground. Then Misty and Jesse got into a fight over some fabric and were about to have a battle over it when some random woman took it. I tried and failed not to laugh. Then over the speakers it announced the main event and prize. Then Ash and Jeffery got ran over by screaming fan girls. The prize was a picture with some movie actor.

"My pika senses are tingling." I remarked and got hit over the head by Joesph

"That was just bad." he said and we went to the competition. We discovered it was a battling composition and not a beauty one. We lent the girls some of our pokemon and the battling was long and harsh. Our pokemon made us proud with their power. In time Mew and Hope ended up facing each other. After a long and harsh battle but Mew pulled it out of the bag. Then when Misty and Mew fought it was over quickly. Misty won and went on to face Jesse. Jesse chose arbok and Misty chose pikachu.

"The one hit wonder vs. a sneaky snake." Mewtwo commented as pikachu KO'd all of Jesse's pokemon with one hit. Then she brought out a surprise pokemon: likitongue.

"Likitongue, the liking pokemon,it uses a tongue more then twise the langthe of it's body to battle and eat."

"What's the betting that pikachu wins in one hit?" Jeffery asked, but just then pikachu got licked, literally.

"This might be a major upset." I remarked

"Misty! Use bulbasaur's vine whip to block that thing's tongue!" Ash advised but bulbasaur was licked too

"That thing's a force! It hasn't been around Team Rocket long enough to catch the loser germ!" Mew shouted as vulpix was taken down too. Misty was aout to send out staryu, but psyduck came out first. But psyduck didn't get KO'd.

"IT'S TOO STUPID TO GET GROSSED OUT?!?!?!" Jeffery and I shouted as likitongue made psyduck's headache worse. Then psyduck used confusion.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Well at least that's over." Mewtwo sighed as Misty was overcome with joy. Then Misty mailed her new dolls back home and had some fun imagining the look on her sister's faces.

"Oh well, to everyone their own I guess." I remarked to Mewtwo and he agreed

"I'm just glad this day is over." He added

"This is one holiday I'm not looking forward to next year." Ash said so Misty couldn't hear

"There needs to be a prince day." Joesph put in

"I just can't wait for my birthday." I said

"But that's almost a year away, your birthday is only two weeks after Christmas." Jeffery said

"_Back home_ it's a over a year away. _Here,_It's only a few days away. Thought it's afully warm for early January. Not that I'm complaining." I said

"That's true." Joesph admitted

"This is my fifteenth birthday and my eleventh birthday at the same time." I observed

"That's an odd thought." Jeffery said as we walk toward another adventure.

* * *

**Mewtwo: [Your birthday is January 9th?]**

**Me and David: Yep!**

**Mew: [I love parties!!]**

**David: You only get one slice of cake, we don't need you hyped up on sugar.**

**Mew: [Spoil sport.]**


	52. kid's day should be boy's day

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Here we are again, another day another chapter. Before I forget again I would like to say anyone who pairs David and Mew is gonna get such a chewing out that the offender will...never mind, but I will chew you out. This chapter's pokemon is luvdisk.**

* * *

Ash's POV

We were walking to cinibar island when we saw a bunch of pokemon banners.

"You know what that means don't ya?" Brock asked

"It means it's my favorite day of the year, kid's day!" I answered

"I wish we could play all day like we used to on kid's day." Misty said and I began to lecture her that while David and I still needed volcano badges we couldn't rest. Then Brock joined in with some remarks about how kid's day should be for boys cause of princess day. The others knew better and stayed clear of Misty's wrath, which she took out on Brock, pikachu, and me. Then a teacher showed up and Brock did his thing. She got a phone call and told us that some pokemon trainers were supposed to come but couldn't make it.

"The kids were so excited, they'll be so disappointed." She said

"We're pokemon trainers." I pointed out

"We'll be glad to let them play with our pokemon." David added and the kids came out

[Shrimps, there's no other word to describe them.] Hope said and the rest of us couldn't help thinking this was true. They attacked pikachu but before he shocked anyone I pulled him out only so he could shock me. A similar thing with David and pikablue happened. We let out all our pokemon and David entertained them as well.

"All the kids are having a blast, even David's enjoying himself." I commented

"And the pokemon seem to be having fun too." Misty added. She then spotted a little boy standing alone. The teacher said his name is Timmy. Timmy told us the only pokemon he wanted to meet was a meowth. He told us that one day he was attacked by a beedrill and a meowth saved him.

"That meowth wasn't Team Rocket's, that's for sure." Mew muttered and then a few kids came over and called Timmy a liar. Then a pokemon magic show came up.

"A pokemon magic show?" Misty asked

"We've gotta see it." I said

[I wouldn't be too excited if I were you.] David said

"Why not?" I questioned

[That's Team Rocket.] He answered

"Well it's still a free show and we'll be careful." Hope countered and it was asked for a pikachu and David went up, but so they didn't know it was him he made an illusion. Meowth popped out of the box and they started to cart him away. Team Rocket shed the disguises, but before they could do the motto they had to shoo the kids away from meowth. Then the kids started to mob them.

"Go shrimps." Mewtwo commented as they made weezing into a beach ball. The teacher then yelled at the kids to get inside and weezing was free to do a smokescreen. Timmy tackled meowth and freed David. Team Rocket drove off, but Timmy had disappeared. We began the search for the lost boy. But before we could do anything Timmy and meowth appeared.

"Look who decided to show his little white tail." David breathed so no one could here him and the kids mobbed him, he said something and when he realised his mistake he began to sweat bucketfuls. But when the kids begged him to stay he couldn't ignor his 'fans'. But in a snap decision he ran off. We followed him to a box canyon, but we didn't find him.

"That's weird, we followed him in here." I said just as Jesse spoke up. They tried to do the motto for a second time, but when meowth tried to do his line Jesse and James swatted him away. The kids appeared and asked for more magic, but Team Rocket challenged us to a battle. I chose pidgeotto and Brock chose onix. During our battle a rock came crashing down, but by some miracle the wild meowth broke the bolder clean in two.

"Team Rocket just keeps rolling along!!"

We returned to the school and said our good byes.

David's POV

"Tonight we will be teaching you electrokensis." Mewtwo stated

"Let's hope you don't barbecue us." Mew said, remembering my horrid first attempt at cyrokenesis.

"It'll be like sith lightning." I said excitedly

"Sith??" Mew asked

"Never mind, let's do it!" I said feeling confident, after all two of my forms are of the electric type. Sure enough after a few attempts that ended with just static filled air I made a weak bolt. I tried for another half hour until I was able to control the electricity.

"That pretty much does it for the main psychic elements." Mew told me."Unless we can find celibi that is."

"Or dialga." Mewtwo added

"Then we move on to others, air, water, grass, ect." I said

"You're certainly the ambitious psychic aren't ya?" Mew asked jokingly

"Well, it's just like my pokemon training, this is training a part of myself that before I had no idea I had. So I would think it would be natural for me to want to explore it to it's fullness." I answered

"Short of doing you know what with bubble." Mew snickered before getting a nice lager bump on her head.

* * *

**Mew: [Well it's true!]**

**David: You want another hit on the head?**

**Mew: [Not particularly.]**

**Me: Knock it off you two.**

**David: She started it.**

**Me: I don't care who started it, I'll finish it!**


	53. puppies are trickable

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**As summer draws nearer so do exams and tests and all that stuff there, and like everybody else I have tons of work I need to do to prepare. But I always make time for my writing. On another note, if anyone knows why the hits/visitor recordings are malfunctioning could you tell me? Or the people at support. This chapter's pokemon is porygon.**

* * *

Misty's POV

We were walking towards cinnibar island when we heard someone cry.

"Stop thief!"

"Thief? Where? I bet it's that Team Rocket." Ash said as we looked around. Then an old man with a gun came into view. Then a growlithe tackled the man and pikachu zapped him. Before we knew what was happening we were surrounded by growlithe. Then an officer Jenny told us the man we assumed was a real thief was actually a cop training the K-9 unit.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, there needs to be more signs!" David exclaimed and Brock reached out to pet one of the growlithe, but he got growled at.

"Don't worry, those growlithe won't attack unless I tell them to." Officer Jenny told us and then told the growlithe to line up. They did as told and greeted us.

"If only I could get kabuto and oyminite to obey me like that." David muttered and we all knew why. The two fossil pokemon were almost as bad as charizard when it came to following orders and attacking their trainer. We were lead to the K-9 training facility and given dinner. David and Joesph were still having a few problems with the chop sticks but were a lot better then when the first tried to use them. Then Ash got an idea in his head.

"I advise you not to go through with this." Mewtwo counseled, but it was no use. Ash had an idea and he wasn't gonna let it go. Officer Jenny offered that if Ash really wanted to go through with this then he and pikachu would have to report at training class.

"Here we go again." Hope muttered and we hit the hay. The next morning all of us except David, who had regenerated that night, got a rude awakening. When Ash said it was only four o' clock David said.

"Before I got insomnia I was awake at three thirty every day." He informed us

"Why'd you get up so early?" Ash questioned

"I wanted a nice calm breakfast without my annoying siblings." He answered and we all headed outside. During the night David and Hope must have had the same thought, cause the joined the training in their pikachu forms. First was the obstacle course. Pikablue was still undecided until the last minute. He chose to race too.

"Pikachu chu pik." (Nice of you to join us.) David remarked briskly

"Chu pika pikachu chu cha pikachu pik." (Well if you're gonna do it then I might as well beat you.) Pikablue remarked

"Pikachu?" (Is that a challenge?) David returned

"Pik." (Yep.) And the two were ready to go. The first obstacle was a crawl net that Ash had no idea how to get past. David and pikablue sailed past it with Hope right behind. By the time Ash figured out what to do officer Jenny was also in the crawl zone. Pikachu got his tail stuck in the barb wire and pikachuzapped it to get free, but Ash also got zapped in the process. Next was a climbing wall. Here David, Hope, and pikablue lost time because their small forms weren't that good at long strides.

"I wonder if Ash will finish the race at all." Mewtwo said casually as Ash was the last to approach the wall and kept sliding down it. Then when Ash fell on top of pikachu the race was called off. By the looks of it the results would have been: David/pikablue tie for first, Hope close second, and officer Jenny even closer third.

"Do you still want to go through with this?" Brock asked and Ash said yes. Just then we heard a noise and went to investigate. We found Team Rocket up to their usual tricks. The K-9 unit surrounded them. They then went into fantasy mode and said that if the caught the growlithe then they would be the richest crooks.

"Well luckily that dream won't come true, these growlithe wouldn't do anything to break the law!" Officer Jenny affirmed, but Team Rocket pulled out some kind of gas which made all of us cough something awful. Then the whipped out another gas, this one made all our voices sound like chipmunks.

"That's it!" David said, his voice unaffected because he had a weak shield around him at all times."They plan to change our voices so the growlithe won't know it us!" Now that he said it it all made sense. But how will they control the growlithe? But like David had predicted when officer Jenny tried to order the growlithe to attack Team Rocket they didn't obey. Then Team Rocket changed into police uniforms.

"What are they planning to do with those disguises?" Joesph said to him self, but he didn't wait long to find out. Jesse pulled out a megaphone that made her sound just like officer Jenny. Sure enough the loyal growlithe obeyed Jesse. Team Rocket took the cake when they ordered the growlithe to arrest Jenny, but they were stopped by David's shields. Team Rocket then decided to make a getaway and told the growlithe to line up. We tried to stop them, but they ordered the growlithe to attack us.

"Growlithe, about face and surround them." Jesse ordered, but a warning shot from pikachu sent them away. Then Team Rocket mimiced Ash's voice. But pikachu was too clever and knew who the real Ash was. Then Team Rocket tried the growlithe again, but pikachu zapped them but good. Then pikachu went down out of exhaustion.

"Shall we?" David asked Mewtwo

"We shall." He answered and together they froze the puppy pokemon into ice. Or they were about to, cause just then jiggilypuff showed up. The same one from neon city! It sang a short tune, way to short to put them to sleep. Then on Team Rocket's command, one of them bit officer Jenny. After a few moments growlithe realised he had been duped. They grolithe now knew the truth and closed in on Team Rocket, who after a few more voice changes, fled.

"I wonder when our voices will change back." Jeffery said as officer Jenny and the K-9 unit did one big group hug.

"Well that's a simple matter." Mew said as-a-matter-of-factly

"How?!" We all shouted

"I'll just collect some of the heavier gases and have you guys breathe them in, your voices will then retune to normal." Mew explained and the whole process took about five minutes. Then when we were leaving Ash told officer Jenny that he had realised his mistake and that pikachu didn't need to train in the K-9 squad to be great. Then somehow, Brock had gotten one of the megaphones and was now using the officer Jenny setting. With everything he said David and Hope looked closer to barfing.

"You are pathetic." I said, trying to keep my anger in check and we left.

* * *

**David: You make me sick sometimes Brock!**

**Brock: What did I do?**

**David: Using that megaphone like that!**

**Brock: So?**

**Mewtwo: [I'll give you so in the form of a dark ball!!]**

**Me: Before my house gets blown to bits again I would like to remind you that I don't own pokemon or anything of the anime. I only own, Jeffery, Joesph, Hope, David, pikablue, my oc's pokemon, the black box, and the plot.**


	54. Say chees!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Hi guys! During the next two or three chapters there will be a whole lot less of David, you'll find out why soon enough. Also, my hits are still on the fritz. If this problem is affecting anyone else then could you report it? The more reports means the faster it gets fixed. Before I forget I would like to thank Nitrea and s0 M-2 for putting me on their story alerts, favorite stories, and favorite author. I am also wondering where Ash has disappeared to. This chapter's pokemon is chimecho.**

* * *

Hope's POV

We were just about to start lunch when Mewtwo told David to do something.

"David, I would like you to go on a training journy." He said

"What do you think I've been doing for the past six months?" David asked

"I don't mean that kind of training, I mean that I want you to head out into the wilderness and fend for yourself for a week or so. No pokemon, no man made items, and no company of any kind." Mewtwo clarified and I could tell pikablue was against this plan. But after a few moments of thought.

"Sure, when do you want me to start?" David questioned

"Right now." Mewtwo answered and David, a little bit surprised, turned over his pokeballs and back pack and before he left said.

"Don't worry about me, this is why I was part of a boy scout troop." He said and left. I personally don't care what he says, I'll still worry about him. So we settled down for lunch, Brock out did himself with the rice balls. We were munching happily until Ash saw something. He shoved everyone out of the way and our lunch into the river.

"What's your problem?" Brock asked and Ash said he had seen someone with a gun.

"Don't you think I would have noticed if someone were planing to shot us?!" Mewtwo asked angrily, his own rice ball covered in dirt. He is one kitty who doesn't like his food messed with. Togepi was crying bucket fulls and Misty shouted at him, to prove he had seen someone he called out his sqirtle to flush out the spy. Sure enough there was someone in the grass. He was trying to protect a camera.

"Well Ash, there's your gun. Even thought in cartoons cameras are sometimes used to conceal rifles and such, I doubt this one is one of those cameras." Mew said lightly as Snap introduced himself.

"I am the number one pokemon photo masker!" He proclaimed

"Did he say masker?" We asked

"That's right, I'm the...no not masker, I said master!" Snap corrected us

"You might want to pronounce your words better." Jeffery advised and he took us to his place. He showed us a picture of an aerodactyl in a magizen. The picture was taken by him and upon closer inspection Ash recognised the aerodactyl.

"That's the aerodactyl that tried to fly away with me!" He exclaimed and when Snap enhanced the photo on his computer the image of Ash became clearer.

"It's incredible how two people can be brought together by a single photo, it's funny when you think about it. You're in the picture and nobody knows who you are and I take the picture and I'm world famous." Snap observed

"Yeah, that's real hysterical." Ash said moodily

"I can hardly breathe with laughing." I commented under my breath, but the prospect of food cleared both our minds of hard feelings. The pancakes were excellent. Even Brock asked for the recipe. Snap tried to take pikachu's picture, but pikachu was a bit camera shy. Pikachu ended up zapping Snap out of nerves.

"Pi! pikachu!" (Oh! I'm sorry!) Pikachu appologised and Snap tried again. This time he said he didn't want pikachu to know he was there and prefered a natural look to a pose. Snap showed us the pictures on the wall, they were great _because _they weren't posed. All of us loved the pictures and I took a mental picture to share with David when ever he got back. When we offered our pokemon, Snap said he only wanted to take a picture of pikachu.

"What's so important about taking pikachu's picture?" Misty asked

"I can't tell you why." He said in a hushed voice

"Why can't you tell us?" Ash and I asked at the same time. He didn't tell us, but he said he would capture pikachu on film like no other photographer. Pikachu wasn't thrilled at the idea. We left and walked down the stream, not knowing when Snap would strike first. His first attempt was while Ash and pikachu were washing their faces, he sprang out of a trash can to take pikachu's picture. But pikachu was too fast for him and ran out of the way before Snap could take the picture.

"You've gotta be faster then that." Ash said, smiling. Next was Snap upside down on a tree limb."Missed again Snapper!" Ash chortled and pikachu decided to ride in Ash's backpack instead of in sight. Ash started to talk about how Snap didn't understand the feelings of the pokemon when we fell down a hole."Who would dig a hole in the middle of the road?" Ash asked

"Who else would have an idea like that?" Brock retorted

"Just Team Rocket." Misty said

"I bet your right, and if you are then The motto should start right about..." I said trailing off, but Snap was first on the spot.

"How'd you get down there?" He asked

"Easy, we fell." Ash stated bluntly, but before Snap threw down a rope he took the perfect pikachu picture. Then Snap noticed something.

"Quick, grab the rope! The bottom of the pit is crumbling!" He shouted, but it was too late. Ash and pikachu fell into the water below. Snap went after them and Mew, Mewtwo, and I weren't far behind. Snap was ahead of us and thanks to some quick thinking he saved Ash and pikachu using his tripod. The two were dangling over the falls, but we got there to help pull Ash and pikachu back up. But before we got Ash and pikachu back up Team Rocket appeared.

"I already had my dose of trouble today, thank you very much." I said tartly as they said the motto. Meowth scooped up pikachu with a extenable net. Then James threw a bomb at us, he missed, but not by much. He threw another bomb and another, each one making us slip closer to the edge. Then in a stroke of genius, Ash grabbed the camera and faked taking their picture. It distracted them long enough for the bomb to blow up in James' hand and it was long enough for us to pull Ash up.

"That was close." Mew said."Another bomb in the right place..." And she made a horrible squelching noise. Afterwards bulbasaur made quick work of Team Rocket and sen them over a waterfall. When pikachu jumped into Ash's arms he almost fell over the falls, but Snap caught him. When Brock and Misty showed up the were surprised to find Ash and Snap as friends.

"There are a few things, that if done together, ensure friendship." I said, hoping to fill the part David might have played. Snap decided to take all of our picture, but after starting the timer, he sliped on a rice ball. The camera clicked with all of us in a more natural position and we went on to new adventures.

* * *

**Mailman: Mail call!**

**Me: It's a letter from David!**

**Mew: [What's it say?]**

**Me: 'Dear everybody, thanks for the vacation! A few people whom I shall not name made me see the need for it. I hope to be full of energy when I return! Signed, David'**

**Hope: Who could he mean about the few people?**

**Me: I have a few ideas**

**_I give a sly glance at Mew and Hope, who have been tormenting David for the past few days._**


	55. School reflects pokemon quiz time!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**One small step for man, one giant leap for non cheater kind. I have seen 457 pokemon and obtained 373 without cheating in my pokemon platinum! Celebration is in order! I'm a total nerd! But I'm happy! Someone finally got around to fixing my hits which is a big relief, I like knowing how popular my fic is. Or unpopular. Whichever it is. This chapter's pokemon is kabuto.**

* * *

Ash's POV

Things were a bit quieter without David, but his pokemon made up for much of the excitement. Pikablue was always keeping kabuto and oyminite in check with a good thunder bolt and wartortle just liked noise. We had all sat down for lunch when Misty asked.

"You know, you haven't gotten a badge in a long time Ash. Do you think you'll ever get another one?" She asked an I began to choke on my sandwich."I guess you could make another gym leader feel sorry for you and get another badge that way." She continued as Brock passed me a cup of water.

"Skill, I win matches with skill." I said firmly

"How much skill does it take to win a match against Team Rocket?" She countered

"Ok, I'll show you some skill! I challenge you to a battle!" I declared, but pikachu tried to talk me out of it. But before I could battle Misty, Snap suggested the pokemon league admission exam.

"That sounds like something David would ace in his sleep." Joesph grumbled, obviously David was better in school then Joesph and he was somewhat bitter.

"It sounds like fun, I'll give it a try." Hope said as Snap took us to the testing building. The man at the counter gave me lucky seven as my number and Hope got fourteen. Before we left, the man told us to hand over our pokeballs because we can't use our own in the exam. Then I caught sight of a man that looked really familiar. We headed to the sitting part of the test and got ready. Hope wasn't worried and seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

"I bet I'll ace this test." She said confidently and the first question came on.

"Likitounge's toung is twice the length of it's body. True or false?" Said the computer and I answered false. Hope answered true."Ninetails evolves from vulpix only by using a fire stone. True or false?" Both Hope and I answered true."Hitmonlee is also known as 'the punching demon.'"

"I think it's true." I said, but Hope answered false

"The only move magikarp originally knows is splash. True or false?" And after some more questions we moved on to the next test. A shadow of a round pokemon came onto the screen. I thought it was a voltorb and Hope thought it was an electrode. It was really a bird's eye view of a jiggilypuff! The next image was a swirl. I guessed poliwhir and Hope thought the same. We were wrong, it was poliwhirl. The next was a picture of a flame. I chose charmander and Hope chose ponyta. Hope was right and I was wrong.

"Not as easy as I thought." Hope muttered to herself and we continued. When the score came up, I had gotten one of the lowest scores. Hope was in the middle. We moved outside for the battle portion of the quiz. We chose three pokemon, I took my time and Hope just scooped up a belt. The familiar guy threw out a pikachu. His opponent was a graveler. When his pikachu was KO he threw out his two other pokemon, an ivysaur and a charizard.

"He is sad." Jeffery commented as he got expelled and now it was my turn. I threw out a pokeball and it was a weezing vs. my opponent's flareon. I managed to win the battle and the examiner threw out Jolteon. For some reason Hope tensed a little. I threw out of all things, a arbok. Arbok was taken down by a thunder attack and I thew out a meowth.

"Great Scot!" Was heard from the area where my friends were. Meowth was up against vaporeon. Meowth got hit by an ice beam and froze. Then meowth attacked me with fury swipes and Team Rocket did the motto. They tried to use the exam pokemon to attack, but their plan backfired on them. Then in a show of poetic justus Ash set his Team Rocket look alikes on Team Rocket. Arbok took Jesse, meowth took meowth, and weezing took James. I then ordered an explosion attack.

"Look like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"What a bunch of loony birds." Hope remarked while she watched them fly away. We were then informed that because of Team Rocket we all had to take the test again. Hope and I declined and Misty admitted that I was a great battler after all. We took to the road again on the way to cinibar island.

* * *

**Me: That was a really short chapter, I wonder why. I tried to get all I could out of this episode.**

**Mew: [Some episodes are meant to be short?]**

**Me: Maybe**

**Jeffery: It's a little boring without David**

**Joesph: There's a good bit less excitement**

**Mewtwo: [He needs this vacation for his health.]**

**Me: Don't worry, he'll be back in time for the next gym battle.**


	56. A joining and parting of ways

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Busy little bumble bee, that's me! I don't know why some authors find it so hard to find time to write. Maybe it's because I force myself to make time. I'm like celibi! Or dialga! I bend space and time to my will so I can write chapters for you! My empoleon is now lvl 100! This chapter's pokemon is dialga, one of my favorite legendary pokemon.**

* * *

Misty's POV

We were stopped in a city so Snap could take some pictures of togepi and me. While there we heard a weather report that said it would be a warm, beautiful day. Then an advertisement for a breeding center came on.

"Breeding centers are for kids who can't raise pokemon themselves." Snap explained to Ash

"A really good center can even help your pokemon evolve." I added

"Sounds cool, let's check it out." Ash said and we headed to the breeding center. We found a huge crowd at the center with the woman in the ad at the front doors. She then started to babble about 'love power' and Brock swallowed it hook, line, and sinker. Then I got an idea, why not leave my worthless psyduck here and maybe they'll evolve it into a golduck. So I marched into the center and checked in my psyduck.

"Are you sure?" Mew asked, but I said I was sure. But I started to lose confidence when the breeder said psyduck looked intelligent. Ash said I had left psyduck there forever and I told him I wouldn't abandon my pokemon. Ash then offered to take psyduck off my hands, but I declined. Then we came across a all you can eat place.

"There's gotta be a catch, like you have to buy ten dinners and get one free." Snap guessed

"I'd eat ten dinners if they came with ten desserts." I said, but the cook came out and told us that if we showed him his favorite pokemon we could have all we could eat. We showed him all our pokemon, but he said his favorite pokemon is a psyduck.

"Odd taste, but if it'll get us all you can eat then let's get psyduck out of the breeding center." Hope said and we headed for the center, but it was already closed.

"Figures the one time I need that duck he's not around." I grumbled angrily and I attempted to break in to get my psyduck. We found an open door, but the place looked deserted. We found a dark room and when Brock turned on his flash light we saw tons of pokemon in cages. When we found psyduck, he looked kind of scary. But it was just some tape holding it's eyes back.

"This is crule and I plan to put a stop to it!" Hope said firmly

"I second the motion!" Mew agreed

"I third and carry the motion!" Mewtwo stated, but then a cage was taken away. We decided to take pictrues to prove that this 'spa' was cruel to pokemon. Snap was taking pictures of the oppressed pokemon when we heard on of the schemers say they saw a flash. We decided to get while the getting was good, but it was too late. Our hearts were pounding in our chests and I for one was scared stiff. Then Snap had the idea to put pikachu in a cage and for him to spark. It worked and the schemer thought the light was pikachu.

[That was brilliant.] Mew complimented and we left as soon as we could. But first we had to break psyduck out. Before we could the window started to open, we ducked for cover and it turned out to be Team Rocket.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ash questioned as the tried to unlock a cage.

"I put that very same question to you." Meowth retorted

"Keep it down or you'll get us all in trouble." Ash hissed

"How did you get in here?" Jesse asked

"Don't tell me you goodie goodies finally decided to become bady badies." Meowth taunted

"The day we join Team Rocket is the day Hell freezes over." Mewtwo said harshly, but before we could further the talk the lights came on.

"It would be great if David were here, he'd put this right." Hope muttered under her breath

"Well he should be back soon." I said and the schemers did a modified form of the Team Rocket motto.

"In fact, if your lucky he might just show up now." Said a voice above us, we didn't recognise it at first because it was a bit croaky from lack of use.

"Pikachupik!" Pikablue exclaimed

"Is that?.." Cassidy began

"Mewthree." Butch finished, they shouldn't of said that cause as soon as these words left their lips I could see David become furious. The two Rocket teams started to reminisce and we tired to escape, but it was no use. They caught us in a cage. David tried to open the bars, but couldn't.

"Where'd they get the money for titanium?!?!" He shouted in anger, so the ones that were outside the cage had to hide. The criminals stole Snap's camera and they framed the ones in the cage as the crooks.

"We've gotta find out how to convince Jenny that they're innocent." I said to David and Mew.

"Well, we could take back Snap's camera." Mew suggested

"Snap?" David asked and we filled him in. The next morning we started the plan. First I asked for my psyduck back, then I let pikachu go in behind her to search for the camera. Next he would bring it back and finally we would bust Team Rocket. We found the police station and gave the evidence.

"They tricked me?" Jenny said blankly

"No duh." Mewtwo remarked and we rushed to the breeding center. The two Rockets put up a fight with a raticate, which promptly got shocked by pikachu. Then bulbasaur use vine whip to tie them up.

"Bagged and tagged." Joesph commented as we watched the Rockets being carted away. We finally showed the cook my psyduck and ate all we could.

"Food that isn't half an hour dead!" David cried as he ate a medium rare stake. After we ate we started to walk down the road to cinnibar island. There we had a parting of ways with Snap and with happy memories we continued towards Ash and David's next gym badge.

* * *

**Me: It's almost time for another gym battle! I can't really think of anything that interesting, other then someone falls into the lava.**

**Mew: [WHO?!?! IS IT ME?!?!]**

**Me: I'm not telling**

**David: Why would you care if it is you? You can just make a psychic sheild and swim in the stuff.**

**Mew: [It's the feelings behind how I fall into the lava.]**

**Me: If you fall in at all.**

**Mewtwo: [So how is beating Palmer going?]**

**Me: Great, I just got the silver plate!!**


	57. Riddles here and riddles there

****

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Not much to say. This chapter's pokemon is jiggilypuff.**

* * *

David's POV

It was nice to be back, for more reasons then ratticate meat isn't very good without salt. It was a perfect day and we were on a ship bound for cinnibar island, the location of mine and Ash's gym badge. Then we caught sight of Gary. I still haven't battled him. Gary then told Ash that cinnibar island is a resort and he was going there cause he already had so many badges. Something about him makes my blood boil, probably his big ego.

"Cinnibar island doesn't even have a gym." Gary commented

"Oh yes it does, it just doesn't see that many trainers anymore." I corrected, but before we could quarrel further we arrived at the island. When we got off the boat it was obvious that cinnibar was a tourist trap, and I noticed that a certain pink puff was behind us.

"There are lots of nice islands, I wonder what makes this one so popular." Brock remarked and an old hippe answered.

"The answer is a riddle, what do tourists think that's hot and cool." He said and the hours unravelling riddles finally paid off.

"There's a hot springs here?!" I guessed

"That's right! See kids, because of the volcano there are lots of hot springs on cinnibar island. And every year more and more tourist come to visit. Now they've even taken over cinnibar island and trainers don't come anymore! Tourists, they've ruined the island!!" Blane cried

"Do you know where the pokemon gym is, we've gotta get that gym badge." Ash pleaded

"I heard the leader's name is Blane." Misty added

"His gym is right where you put your glasses." Blane said crypticly

"In front of your eyes?" Misty guessed

"Correct! Blane's gym is in front of your eyes." Blane said, pointing to his demolished gym.

"I have to get that badge!" Ash cried, Blane just gave Ash a card for the big riddle inn and vanished.

[He's an odd old man.] I commented to Mewtwo

[Indeed, but I see where he comes from. I wouldn't want to battle wimps all day long.] Mewtwo said and we decided to check out the research center, but it too was crowded with tourists. Then Ash's stomach growled and then mine and finally Hope's. We went to the pokemon center to try and check in, but it was over crowded as it was.

"What are we gonna do now?" Jeffery asked and we started to look for a hotel. After five attempts I suggested the big riddle inn. But before we could go Ash smelled something and was drawn towards it. It was Gary and his fan club having dinner! The smell did nothing to alleviate me of my hunger. Gary made Ash a deal.

"Spin around three times and say pikach and I'll give you the left overs." Gary offered

"Not on you life! I'd starve first!" Ash shouted, but then his stomach growled. His will was bending, but he stayed strong. When pikachu tried to do it Ash stopped him. Then jiggilypuff appeared.

"RUN IT'S JIGGILYPUFF!!!!" We shouted, leaving Gary and his fans to their fate. We checked the card and there was a riddle on it. I was too hungry to desifer anything more then flavors so Misty solved the riddle. When we got to the inn Ash's, mine, Hope's, and Mewtwo's stomach's growled louder then ever.

"Well, guess you want dinner too." Blane remarked

"Right." Ash answered and we started to eat. In the middle of dinner we got word the pokemon lab was under attack. When we got there we saw it was Team Rocket up to the usual. Ash called upon pidgeotto to, as he said, burst their bubble. Pikachu lept on board and together they freed the pokemon and also.

"Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Music to my ears." I said, I hadn't heard those words since I had left. Blane said Ash deserved a reward, he told Ash that he had built a gym that no tourists see.

"It is?" Ash asked

"It's in a place firefighters could never win." Blane stated

"Easy, a volcano." I said, but the others were too busy to hear me. I decided to let them figure it out on their own. We headed to one of the many hot springs and while there togepi opened the secret entrance. But it also caused the bamboo to fall down."EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!!!" I shouted as the guys fled the area. The next Day we walked down the secret path.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" Misty asked

"It's hot in here, this is a volcano." I answered

"A place where no firefighter could win." Brock said and Blane appeared on the other side of the gym.

"I guess you figured out my riddle." He said and Blane reviled his true identity. Ash stepped up first and Blane chose ninetails. Ash countered with the water type squirtle. Squritle was down in one hit.

"That was bruital." Mew remarked."Even with the type advantage."

"Charizard, I chose you!" Ash shouted and I knew he had made a mistake. I was thinking of a strategy. If I couldn't win with water the I would do as Ash was doing, fight fire with fire. Blane called back nintails and chose rhydon. Charizard moved lazily around the field and went up onto a ledge to take a nap. Ash then chose pikachu as his final pokemon. I was worried, rhydon is a gound type so electric type won't work that well. Then in a stoke of genius Ash and pikachu aimed for the horn and rhydon went down.

"That was clever." Mewtwo remarked and Blane chose magmar. Magmar used a barrage of fire punches when one hit and sent pikachu for a loop. Pikachu retaliated with a thundershock, but it was blocked. Pikachu was backed up to the edge and Magmar sent a fire blast his way.

* * *

**Me: First cliffe ever!**

**Mew: [Yes, it's a real cliff hanger for all those who have seen pokemon.]**

**Me: If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.**

**You would not believe the day I had yesterday. It started out great, I beat Palmer and finished school in 45 minutes flat. But my luck was not to last, I ended up on the bad side of a peperoni on my microwave pizza and my siblings were fighting at the top of their lungs. I swear the only reason I'm still sane is because of my writing. I haven't gotten any drawings of Hope yet. This chapter's pokemon is jiggilypuff.**


	58. Fire vs Fire

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Part 2 of the volcano badge battle! Will pikachu become a yellow deep fried fritter? Will Ash learn not to be so hard headed? Read on to find out. This chapter's pokemon is alakazam.**

* * *

Mew's POV

We were watching as the fire blast was bering down on pikachu. The fire blast past and pikachu could be found hanging on with a scorched back. Pikachu climbed back up and wanted to continue, but Ash forfeited. We took pikachu to the hot springs after Ash vowed to beat Blane before he left the island.

"You need a stratigy, or at least a chaizard that obeys you." David said

"You're right, I know I could win if charizard would listen to me." Ash answered

"Well, charizard won't listen to you anytime soon, so you need a plan." I said

"What's your plan David?" Ash asked

"Basically the same as your: fighting fire with fire. Only my fire type listens to me." He answered

"Because _you _are your fire type." Ash replied moodily, but then we heard a loud noise

"I was just about to head to the lab when I heard the noise." Blane said

"There are only three people who could cause this much noise." Mewtwo remarked and we rushed into the secret passage. Upon entering we found someone going beserk with freeze missiles.

"Ice in a volcano? That's freezer burn!" Blane joked and we saw it was Team Rocket.

"Uh oh." David said

"What?" Ash asked

"The super hot rock in this volcano is being frozen super fast, that will cause the rock to crumple and crack. Then if that continues the volcano will erupt!" David explained and sure enough the rock started to shatter and the gym platform started to fall into the lava. Magmar was standing on it, completely unconcerned. Team Rocket got blasted off but a gyser.

"Why don't you just use flamethrower or something to heat the rock again?!" Ash shouted

"It's too late, that would make matters worse!" Blane answered and then the lava started to come up.

"What do we do?!" I shouted

"If we pile up rocks it might be enough." Blane answered, so the fire types started to pick up rocks in their own way. Another quake hit and David started to lose his balance. He fell in the lava!! Even though he was in blaziken form I was still a bit worried. But a few moments later he came back up.

[That stuff is hot, it feels like it's 100 degrees. Even though I know it's much more.] He said as he threw another bolder onto the latest pile.

"It's not working!" Misty squealed, but then charizard began to help. Brock called out onix and geodude because rock types can take the heat. Then some of the water pokemon were called out to help beat the heat. With all of us working together we built up a dam before the lava could wash it away. After we were finished magmar and charizard looked at each other with flames in their eyes.

"I would have challenged you right now, but looks like charizard's called dibs." David remarked and the new battle began over the lava pit where Blane first found magmar. It would be one on one, charizard vs. magmar. The two used flamethrower and it came out in a tie, then magmar used fire blast, but charizard threw it away. Magmar used skull bash which sent charizard falling, but he pulled up and flew out of the sun to become locked in hand to hand with magmar.

"They're pretty even." Jeffery remarked as magmar pulled out and grabbed charizard from behind. Charizard and magmar then jumped into the lava. After a few moments charizard flew out of the lava like a bullet and soared towards the sky. Charizard began to spin around faster and faster until magmar was dizzy. Then charizard finished with an almighty seismic toss. Magmar managed to pull himself out of the lava before fainting. After a victory dance Ash tired to call charizard back but got a face full of flames instead.

"Oh well, some things never change." Joesph commented and after Blane got his magmar healed it was David's turn. On the way up there I asked David something.

"How is it that you are so good? Aside from the fact you're psychic." He thought about it and answered

" I suppose winning is just a combination of determination, intelligence, will, soul, confidence, and a whole lot of luck." He answered."Ash has all of those qualities, but he lacks luck. The thwarter of all but the best laid plans. So the only thing that separates us is the luck factor, if he had that then we would be on equal levels. That and if charizard would listen to him."

"That's deep." I said

"I suppose." He said back and we had arrived at the volcano. Blane called one on one. David went with his blaziken form and Blane chose magmar again. They opened with two fire punches which ended up with magmar coming out just a fraction ahead.[I compliment you magmar, you are strong.] David said as their flame throwers meet and canceled each other out. David then used the smoke as cover and launched a sky uppercut which sent magmar into a pillar. Magmar countered with a fire blast.

"I wonder if he has the power to push it away like charizard." Mewtwo wondered aloud, but as it transpired David lost his grip on the inferno and took a direct hit. But David had a streak of pride that, like charizard, kept him going. And Blane couldn't report him for pokemon abuse if the trainer and pokemon are one and the same. It went like this for a while, each hitting their mark but neither would give in.

"How much longer do you think they'll last?" Ash asked

"Who knows? With David as stubborn as he is and magmar being just as stubborn it could be a long while." Hope answered, but as it happened it wasn't too long. David scored a hit to magmar's beak and he went down like a sack of bricks. David smiled before going down himself. He muttered something about charizard and we took him to have a well deserved rest.

"He pushed himself too hard again." Brock observed and we went to bed. The next Day we were going down the road and Brock suggested that we head to veridean city for the earth badge. Mewtwo wasn't too keen on the idea, but before he could say anything Misty remembered why she had started to follow Ash. Ash ran away as Misty chased after him.

* * *

**Me: David, you need to stop working so hard.**

**David: Why? It's better then being lazy, like a certain someone I know.**

**Me: What are you insinuating?**

**David: That you're lazy**

**Me: HOW DARE YOU?!?!? MEW GET IN HERE!!!**

**Mew: [What?]**

**Me: TEACH THIS GOOD FOR NOTHING A LESSON!!!!!!!!**

**Mew: [Sure, I don't have anything better to do.]**

**David: Now let's not do anything hasty, I think I'll just RUN!!!!**


	59. Jiggilypuff turns up in the oddest place

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I finally beat the battle castel and it's all thanks to my luxray that knows all three fangs! It was epic. I am very happy right now and I shall celebrate! This chapter's pokemon is luxray!**

* * *

Misty's POV

We were very late for our ship and we were running as fast as we could just to get there on time. Then at the worst possible moment a wartortle stepped into Ash's path. Ash tripped and when he recovered he used his trusty pokedex.

"Wartortle, the turtle pokemon and the evolved form of squirtle. It's long furry tail is a symbol of it's age and wisdom."

"It doesn't look smart." Ash commented and the turtle pokemon looked like it was trying to warn us of something. Pikachu and pikablue coudn't make heads or tails of it, so they called on squirtle and David's wartortle. Wartortle continued to explain and the two pokemon looked shocked. Then the two whipped out their sunglasses. The three water pokemon then swam off.

"There must be trouble." Brock guessed and using the power of the four psychics we flew over the water with them.

"Land ho!" David shouted as a small island came into view.

"Hey! It looks just like a squrtle shell." Ash observed and we came to shore. We found a whole bunch of squirtle and wartortle shells. They were all sleeping for some reason, then we saw a huge shell.

"Blastoise, the shellfish pokemon and the evolved form of wartortle. Blastoise's strangth lies in it's power, rather then in it's speed. It's shell is like armor and the attacks from the cannons on it's back are virtually unstoppable."

"This is our lucky day! I've gotta get up close to it!" Ash cried and he went in for a closer look. Then all of a sudden Ash fell asleep. Squirtle too put his head against the blastoise shell and fell asleep. We tried to rouse the two, but it was no use. Finally I had pikachu zap everyone awake. When Ash woke up he recounted how he had heard a strange familiar music. We all knew that ment jiggilypuff was behind this.

"How'd that little pink puff get here?" David asked and we began operation wake up. Brock set up a slide show to order the events. This island is a kingdom for all turtle pokemon and blastoise is their king. A few days ago blastoise went for a swim but didn't come back, they found his shell floating in the water. When the dragged him to land they all fell asleep to. When the wartortle we met saw what had happened he rushed to cinnibar island and bumped into us.

"Sounds like the chain of events." Mew said and the other turtle pokemon confirmed it. Brock dressed up as a doctor and began to check out blastoise. But while Brock was examining the blastoise he began to wake up. Squritle and blastoise began to talk and when blastoise tried to use his water cannons he couldn't. He tried harder and a pink thing came to the mouth of the cannon. Squirtle poked it and then one ear came free. It was jiggilypuff and soon we were all fast asleep.

David's POV

I was pondering how to get jiggilypuff out of blastoise's cannon. I couldn't teleport it out because it was too close to blastoise. I couldn't capture it for the same reason.

"Stupid pink puff." I remarked and then a plunger shot at blastoise. I saw it was Team Rocket up to their usual dirty deeds. I wasn't too bothered about catching them until I knew how to expel jiggilypuff. As time wore on the others started to stir. At the sight of their ruler missing all the turtle pokemon began to panic until sqirtle and wartortle water gunned them. The two called the others to attention and they began to explain the plan.

"What happened?" Mewtwo asked

"Team Rocket, but at least now they're the ones stuck with jiggilypuff." I answered and after the speech my radio came on and a clavery charge was playing. All the turtle pokemon hopped in the water. Us psychics followed and we found the rocket sub, it was sinking but we all pushed it back to the surface. We saved the three half drowned rockets and Team Rocket was split. James thanked us but Jesse hit James and said not to thank us because we're mortal enemies. They ran into their sub and converted it into a tank. The turtles tired to protect their leader with a lot of water guns, but it was no use. Squirtle, pikachu, pikablue, and wartorlte attacked all at once and the power was enough to pop jiggilypuff out of the cannon.

"It's free!" Jeffery shouted

"Not for long, look!" Hope shouted as the pink pokemon flew into the tank's mouth. In the mean time blastoise woke up! Blastoise stopped the tank in it's tracks and when Team Rocket tried to attack from the side blastoise shattered the arm. This time all the turtles used water gun and sent Team Rocket into the ocean. Squirtle went to save jiggilypuff of course and got her out in the nick of time. Jiggilypuff was knocked out and I put a gag around her mouth to keep her from singing. I teleported her to the main land and we went back to cinnibar so we could catch then next boat.

* * *

**Hope: Great! Next is clafariy tales!**

**Me: I don't remember much of that one.**

**Jeffery: Well I know jiggilypuff meets a bunch of clafairy.**

**David: I can't wait to catch that evil pink singer. But I have to wait until Jhoto.**

**Me: Jiggilypuff isn't the only interesting thing you'll catch in Jhoto.**

**David: Yeah, but I'm not looking forward to Jhoto. **

**Hope: Yeah, that place is so mean.**

**Me: Not all of them are that way, just quiet a bit.**

**The Doctor: All of who what way?**

**All of us: WAIT FOR YOUR OWN FIC!!!! WHY IS THAT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND?!?!?!**

**_The Doctor hops in the Tardis and leaves_**

**All of us: Disclaimer, Psychicshipping doesn't own pokemon or any pokemon copyright stuff. He only owns his OCs and their pokemon and the black box and the plot.**


	60. Everything's not better where it's wet

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**In the last chapter there was something of a typo, this chapter is not clafairy tales but Misty mermaid. Horsea is this chapter's pokemon.**

* * *

Hope's POV

This was my first time in viridian, but for the others it was their third and second respectively.

"Hey Misty, what's the matter?" Ash asked as Misty was looking at her horsea.

"It's my horsea, he doesn't look to good." She replied and Brock suggested we take it to her sister's gym where there was a huge swimming pool. After a few hours of hard walking we made it to the gym. Then we saw a sign that advertised an underwater ballet. When Ash commented how much that mermaid looked like Misty I wondered who the returning star was. I had suspicions of course, but I had no proof. We took horsea to the pool and it looked better.

"It's recovery is going swimmingly." Brock commented and got a thump in the head. Then we witnessed how Misty's sisters cleverly roped Misty into being the mermaid. Misty protested but in the end it was no use.

"It's almost like it was meant to be." Said the blue haired sister. We all tried to encourage her. Although some of that might have been a hope to see Misty screw up for a laugh (read Mew). The two middle sisters almost messed it up by boasting how they could get Misty to do what ever they wanted.

"Look at it this way, even if you fail miserably you'll have given it your best shot." Mew said, not helping at all. We listen to the script and the only part I really heard was the part when the pirates capture the mermaid.

"Can we use a stand in for this part?" Misty asked, eyeing the swords. Her question got her a hit on the head with the rolled up script. It was a simple time honored story of girl gets captured, boy saves girl and the two fall madly in love. So cliche yet so good. The next day the people lined up for the show.

"Let's just hope Misty dosen't fall flat on her face, if she doesn't do that then we're safe." Mewtwo commented and the show started. It was a wonder Misty could jump off the diving board with her costume on but she managed and according to Mewtwo we were in the clear.

"Misty's pretty good." Ash remarked

"Of couse, she's a water pokemon trainer." Brock said and we continued to watch, then when the villains were supposed to appear it was Team Rocket instead. We had to save the water pokemon and Misty from the trouble makers! Of course the audience thought it was part of the show and wasn't worried. We finally made it to the diving board with air masks and dived in.

"Geronimo!" David shouted upon his leap. When we got down there Team Rocket called out arbok, who couldn't care less that they were underwater. Horsea's bubble was just sad, but it's smokescreen was up to scratch and then seaking was able to distract arbok. James then made the bone head move of calling out weezing, but it just floated to the surface like the beach ball it is. Then psyduck disgraced water pokemon everywhere by not being able to swim or breathe underwater. Then Ash and David called on their own water pokemon.

[Well at least the crowd doesn't have a clue about what's going on.] Mew said and I agreed. Then arbok cornered the water pokemon, but seel came to the rescue and swam circles around arbok.

[That's one fast seel.] I commented and the others agreed. Seel then let off an aruora beam and then evolved into dewgon!

"Dewgon, the sea loin pokemon and the evolved form of seel. This water pokemon can easily resist extreme cold."

"Appearantly that pokedex is water proof." Jeffery observed and with one slap of the tail arbok was beaten. Finally dewgon froze Team Rocket with an ice beam. We pulled all the water pokemon out of the water before pikachu and pikablue let loose one great thundershock. Team Rocket was expelled from the water and then dewgon slapped them into the balloon.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"We did it!" Ash cheered and of course the audience who didn't know any better clapped for us, thinking that this was just one great performance. After the show we were about to leave when Misty's sisters convinced her to hand over horsea and starmie.

"Hey cutie!" Daisy said as she picked up togepi, but Misty put her foot down. She offered them psyduck instead. Then they tried to talk us out of every cute pokemon we had. Pikachu, pikablue, vulpix, and so on. Eventually we got away and when Ash tried to sweet talk Misty he got.

"Save the sweet talk Ash, you still owe me a bike."

* * *

**Me: Short chapter because of all the underwater parts where there wasn't much to say.**

**David: I almost feel sorry for James, having to wear girl stuff.**

**Hope: Why is that so bad?**

**David: You're a girl, you wouldn't understand**

**Mew: [What's that supposed to mean?]**

**David to me: [How do I get myself into these messes?]**

**Me: [It's because when girls are in a particular mood no matter what you say you get in trouble. I think I has something to do with a certian time of the month.]**

**Mew: [I'm gonna give you ten seconds to run.]**

**David: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	61. Symour gives clafairy bad ideas

Dimention travelers 1: pokemon world

**_This _chapter is the clafairy tales. I don't know what it's about yet but I'm about to find out. This chapter's pokemon is caterpie.**

* * *

Jiggilypuff's POV

I was singing my wonderful song when two pokemon, a pidgey and a caterpie, fell out of the trees asleep. I got mad and marked them.

"There, that'll teach you!" I said as something hit me on the head."Ow, that really hurt." Then I heard a noise and looked skyward, there was a bright object in the sky and it looked like it was crashing. It crashed with a bright blue light and I went to investigate. It was a strange metal thing that couldn't be human. Then a door opened up and there were tons of clefairy!

Ash's POV

We had stopped for ice cream and I had gotten a scoop of vanilla and a double of chocolate and strawberry. Misty had gotten vanilla and Brock had too. Hope had strawberry and David had mint chocolate chip. Joesph had tried napoleon and Jeffery favored chocolate. Mewtwo, who had never had ice cream before had a little bit of each and Mew had a lot of each. I was licking as much as I could when a clafairy just strolled up. Then it ran.

"Misty, wait up!" I called as Misty chased after the little pink fairy. When we finally got back from chasing the clafairy that got away all our stuff was gone! I started to mourn the loss of my chocolate ice cream, but the prospect of peach ice cream cheered me up. When we got there we found a long line of people who had lost stuff.

"Maybe it's some kind of crime wave." Misty suggested

"That doesn't make any sense, who would want to steal coat buttons and bike horns and birthday candles?" Brock asked and a funky man named Oswald said it was aliens.

"You don't by any chance know a guy named Symour?" David asked

"As a matter a fact I do." Oswald answered

"That explains so much." Misty commented

"How do these people find us?" I asked to the sky and Officer Jenny came around to asked us if we had had something stolen too. Misty said she didn't believe in aliens but after a cook said he saw something three nights ago and the robberies started at the same time I started to believe. Oswald whipped out an odd instrument and soon it sensed something.

"I wonder who started the idea of aliens." Mew said to herself, but just then a spaceship came down infront of us. We were all suprised, all except the psychics. They took pikachu, pikablue, and David.

"Let me go Team Rocket!!!" He shouted before they lifted off. We noticed that there was a crane and so I called pidgeotto to cut the cable. They did that lame motto and after they had finished a clafairy appeared. Then jiggilypuff showed up. The scanner then pronounced that clafairy, jiggilypuff and Misty were all aliens.

"That scanner is even spacier then you are!" Misty shouted and broke the device. Oswald cried over the destruction of the scanner. Then the clafairy called on some of it's friends and together the carted away pikachu, pikablue, and David. When Team Rocket gave chase it used reflect. The pokemon escaped down a sewer and we jumped down it.

"Here goes nothing!" Joesph shouted as he fell. It was like a trip down the rabbit hole. We came out and saw a huge space craft. We saw pikachu and the other two being taken aboard and the count down started. We split up Everyone except Brock and Mewtwo went to the craft and the other two went for Officer Jenny.

"I wonder if it'll fly." I said

"I hope not." Misty replied and we saw pikachu, but a lot of clifary sprang out of nowhere. Jiggilypuff stepped forward and slapped a clafairy. Clafairy retaliated and then jiggilypuff struck back with double slap. The other fairy pokemon attacked and jiggilypuff was a force. She took down all of them. We turned our attention to pikachu and the other two, but they were in a deep sleep. Then Jiggilypuff's song came over the speakers and we all fell asleep.

"A song I always get tired of." I said before I dozed off.

Pikachu's POV

I was asleep when a mallet hit me and I acted in instinct and zapped. I felt us moving and then we took off! Then the glass shatered and Pikapi woke up. David and pikablue also and shattered their glass. We found the bags and were about to abandon ship when we saw how high we were. Pikapi called out bulasaur to vine whip the top of a sky scraper and we grabbed on. The psychics took the rest and we landed on top of the building. Upon landing pikapi landed on his stomach and bublasaur landed on top of him. I think we're finally free of jiggilypuff

[I wouldn't get your hopes up.] David advise and as we were about to leave the city who else but jiggilypuff showed up, but we got away before the encore.

* * *

**David: Clafairy from space!**

**Me: They weren't from space, those were the ones from mount moon. **

**David: Really?**

**Me: Yep, they must have been influenced by Seymour.**

**Mewtwo: [He is correct, there are no such things as aliens.]**

**Me: I'm not sure about that, I just know those weren't aliens.**


	62. Team RocketGymleadershiptrouble

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Can everybody say 'overworked'? Good, I knew you could. The worst part is I'm doing it to myself, there's no one except my conscious breathing down my neck. Now mind you, you would never catch me working this hard at school and that should be much more important. Maybe it's because I actually _like_doing this as opposed to doing school work. Ok, maybe like isn't the right word. Addicted might be better. Anyway, this chapter's pokemon is sharpedo.**

* * *

Misty's POV

"I can't believe it's been a whole year since we started on our pokemon journey." Ash said

"A year?! I could have sworn it was only a few months." David cried in disbelief

"I guess time flys when you don't have to listen to our annoying siblings eh?" Joesph asked

"A whole year since we've seen our home, it's funny but I'm not home sick at all." Jeffery added

"What was there to be home sick about? We lived day to day, going to school and back home again in an endless circle." David said as we walked past the rebuilt pokemon center."Now we're travailing with pokemon and good friends, in several cases they're one and the same. Always a new adventure on the horizon." He finished as we came to the gym.

"It's time for us to win our final badge!" Ash said as we came to the door of the gym. When Ash made a comment about being on fire togepi and pikachu lit a fire and burned Ash's foot.

"Case in point." Daivd said as I rebuked the two pokemon. Then when Ash defended pikachu the two had a 'sweet' moment."Pikablue, shock me back to my senses if I ever do that." David instructed

Pikachu pi chu pika pikachu." (I'll try, but I might just like it.) pikablue responded and a red car pulled up. It was that jerk Gary and those cheerleaders that make me want to punch something or barf. When Gary opened his badge case we were shocked. Ten badges were in that little case. When Gary challenged the gym David smiled.

"What's so funny?" I asked to him quietly

"Trans space warp field. In that gym, for the time being, is an alternate reality. That one just happens to be what would have happened if my brother, friend, and I were never here. Gary's about to get his butt kick by Mewtwo." He answered. I didn't know exactly what he was saying, but I got the gist. When the guards said Ash couldn't enter with Gary and I commented how Gary was ahead from day one he was crushed. Then somehow togepi ended up in a ferrow's mouth.

"Ash you baka!" Mew shouted as I began to throtle Ash.

"It was an eggicdent!" He joked and we followed the bird pokemon.

"I just wish I could see Gary's battle, it's sure to be a blast!" David shouted as he tailed the pokemon. When we finally caught the pokemon it no longer had togepi.

"Where are you togepi?!" I shouted and we started to sweep the city. We met back at the gym with no luck. Then we heard togepi's voice and opened the gym door. It's like they say, it's always in the last place you look. When we looked in everybody was asleep. Gary spoke of an odd pokemon. I knew who he was talking about. A still evil Mewtwo.

[Don't worry, the warp field broke a few minutes ago.] David said, sensing my worry. After a brief talk the lights came on and Team Rocket was in the gym leader's position. I wish they would stop or at least change that motto. They told us they had been made temporary gym leaders.

"This badge is gonna be a breze to get!" Hope shouted and for a change David went first. Jesse called out a rhydon, machamp, and kingler all at the same time.

"Wartortle, I chose you!" David shouted and said pokemon went into battle. Machamp used karate chop and when squirtle got hurt David got shocked. David called out hunter. Jesse called on kingler, haunter tried to use shadow claw but kingler used harden. Kingler then landed a bubble on haunter and David got another shock. Now David was steamed.

"You can't win!" Gary shouted

"No I won't! Pikablue go!" David shouted and when pikablue used the same lightning rod method Ash used and Jesse got zapped for a change. Jesse then called out two more pokemon.

"You can't do that! It's against the rules!" I protested

"I'm the gym leader so I can change the rules." Jesse said simply. David took advantage of the change of rules to team up with pikablue to zap the living day lights out of all five pokemon. But Jesse wasn't about to give up yet. Jesse called out likitoung and it was Ash's turn. Pikachu took down the liking pokemon with another powerful shock and Jesse was knocked out by the voltage.

"HEY! IDIOTS! We won so give us the earth badges!" David shouted up to Team Rocket, but they wouldn't give them to us. Then togepi hit meowth's remote.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

While they were blasting off they dropped two badges. Ash and David did a victory dance, but it was cut short by the collapsing building. David and Mewtwo acted first and teleported everyone out. We watched the gym sink like a ship in the water. Mewtwo was smiling. When we were walking back to pallet Ash realised that he didn't know where the pokemon league was.

"That's easy, it's at the indigo plato." Jeffery answered."But I don't know how to get there." He admitted

"Well professor Oak should be able to tell us." Brock said and we continued on our way.

* * *

**Me: Who got a laugh out of last chapter's title?**

**Mew: [I did!]**

**Mewtwo: [It was certainly funny if you aren't a Seymour fan.]**

**Me: I like him just fine, he's just so eccentric it's hard not to joke about him.**


	63. All work and no play makes dull pokemon

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Yeah! It's mr. mimie time! Mind you I don't really like him as a battler, but he's fine otherwise. Who knows a song that gets on every body's nerves every body's nerves every body's nerves? This chapter's pokemon is mr. mimie.**

* * *

David's POV

We had stopped by a phone so Ash could tell his mom he was coming home. But he got the answering machine. While walking Ash became over excited and started to run. We had trouble keeping up but Ash was going to fast and smashed into a psychic barrier. When we looked up we saw a pokemon that looked a bit like a clown. It was a mr. mimie.

"Mr. mimie, the barrier pokemon, it uses pentomime to create actual walls. Because it is rearly seen there is little information."

Ash was about to catch it when a woman in a odd getup asked to catch the pokemon. Ash wanted to catch it but Brock was all for letting her catch it.

"You are sad." I said simply and mr. mimie began to run away. When the woman tried to throw a pokeball mr. mimie created a wall. Brock then took the blame for the escaped pokemon. I hit him over the head to keep him from embarrassing himself. She took us to a cricus tent and explained.

"My name's Stella and I'm the ring leader." She said and Brock started again. Then a few girls came out of a truck and asked if Stella had caught a new mr. mimie. We looked at their mr. mimie and I was reminded of charizard. It was gorging it's lazy self on potato chips and laying on a couch. She explained how she pushed mr. mimie too hard and so he gave up.

"Sounds like someone else we know, only his pokemon still obey him for the most part." Misty said and I knew she was referring to me. She told us that she planned to make mr. mimie jealous of another one. Misty said that was a good idea because Ash works harder because he's jealous of Gary. Ash of course denied it but there was some truth to this.

"I'll get you a new mr. mimie for you." Brock said

"Can you?" Stella asked

"They don't call me 'Brock the rock' for nothing." He answered

"They must mean the rocks in his head." Misty commented

"It'll be pretty hard to catch that mr. mimie if you don't have psychic powers enough to shatter the walls." Ash said

"Why catch one if I can make one?" Brock said with a glint in his squinted eyes.

"What? How are you gonna make a mr. mimie?" Ash asked

"Muhahahaha! I'm very glad you asked me that, cause I think there's a way David can help me." Brock said evilly

"Huh? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AFTER ASH?!?!?!" I said, but Mew was more then happy to keep me in place while Brock did what he was planning.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted

"I'm glad he didn't pick me." Ash said as I was being dragged away. A few minutes later the others were looking at me in a mr. mimie suite. I protested, but Brock and Jeffery and Mewtwo were too big. Joesph and Mew were too small and Misty didn't want to hide her face. Ash could have done it, but he couldn't have created psychic walls. Thankfully I could just 'download' the act straight from Stella's mind. Instead of the 'training' she had in mind. I took small comfort that if Ash was doing this then he would have been whipped several times. But it was still terrible.

"I didn't sign up for this! It was Brock's idea!" I shouted as I tried to get out of it.

"But you're the only one who can wear the suit and pantomime." Brock said and soon it was time for my first act. For the others it was all fine and good, they got free tickets. But I had to do an act to get mr. mimie jealous. All of a sudden the lights went and Team Rocket appeared. The best part of the motto was when they fell. They were planning to catch mr. mimie. They used a net that blocked psychic powers so I couldn't get out that way.

"Curses." I mumbled as I was lifted away. I was carried away to a cabin in the woods. They had tied me up with rope instead of anti psychic stuff. I broke the ropes and took off my mr. mimie head.

"You're not mr. mimie, you're the pokeshifting twerp!" Jesse said

"Will some one give the observant young lady a prize? No duh I'm not a mr. mimie, thought I bet I could make a good fake." I told them."Well, it's been real but I've gotta go." I said and I ran. I stole their balloon just for kicks and flew away. When I got over the Ketchum's house I jumped off the balloon and landed on the ground. I entered the house and found everyone eating with a real mr. mimie.

"Who's that?" Joesph asked and I fell over

"My own brother?! And you Mewtwo, you should be ashamed of yourself for not being able to tell that pokemon wasn't me!" I scolded them. We returned to the circus with mr. mimie and Ash's mom on good terms. When we got there we saw Team Rocket with a tank. We tried to get away but another net caught us. The lazy mr. mimie couldn't run and so Stella carried him on her back. Ash and pikachu tried to shock the tank but it didn't work.

"It must be shock proof!" Mew shouted and Ash tried charizard, but he just laid there lazily. Then the wild mr. mimie stepped forward and created a wall to block the capture missile. He then went on to create a large wall that stopped Team Rocket in their tracks. They turned around and started to charge again. But the other mr. mimie was jealous and made more walls. Then the two mimes had a wall building contest. When they were done Team Rocket was completely trapped. Ash's mom was so attached to mr. mimie that she called it mimey. But then there was a blast and...

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

That night we were getting ready for dinner and mr. mimie was cooking, or as he shall now be know, mimey. There might not be anyplace like home, but I could do with out mine. Sides, home is where the heart is.

* * *

**Me: I agree, home is more where the heart is then the place your family lives.**

**Star fox: I think so to.**

**Me: Get out! I'm not even sure you'll get a fic!**

**Star fox: Why not? Every one loved my super Nintendo debut.**

**Me: That inclueds me, but you're a bit too old for my taste. **

**Mewtwo: [Get out or I'll tell you know who you're here.]**

**Star fox: Not her!**

**Mewtwo: [Yes her.]**

**Star fox: I'm gone!**


	64. Merry Christmas again!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Another day and another chapter. Sorry for the slight delay, I've been on yahoo! answers spreading my knowledge. Today is the first banned episode, it was banned because 4kids thought jinx was a racial joke. But I found it in the English dub and I don't know why 4kids thought that so I'm gonna do it. This chapter's pokemon is jinx.**

**(p.s. This episode was shown out of order so charizard is still charmander.)**

* * *

Meowth's POV

It was almost Christmas and Jesse, for some strange reason, wanted to catch Santa Clause. I set up a net and we practiced on James. I worked and when I asked Jesse why she wanted to catch Santa she said he was a robber and a jinx. It didn't make sense to me but when Jesse gets her mind on something you don't get in her way.

Ash's POV

We were combing the beach for pokemon when I found a jinx. We all started to army crawl towards it.

"Hey Ash, see what Dexter has to say." Brock whispered and I did.

"Jinx, the human shape pokemon, this pokemon has very unusual powers. It's special attack is the loving kiss that puts it's opponents into a deep sleep."

"Jinx is psychic and ice type. Blaziken is fire fighting types. Both are weak and strong against one of the other's types." David commented and I sent pikachu to attack the jinx. Pikachu hit but it didn't do much and before I knew it pikachu was out cold. Remembering what David had said earlier I sent out charmander and told him to use flamethrower. Jinx was almost down and I threw a pokeball.

"Why didn't it work?" I wondered

"It probably already has a trainer." Misty said

"Then what's it doing all alone?" I asked and the jinx came up to us and I think it was trying to tell us about the boot. Jinx gave the boot to Misty and inside the boot was a picture of Santa. We came to the conclusion that this was Santa's boot and jinx. Charmander brought the sleeping pikachu over and David woke him up. Jinx then psychically told us she was polishing Santa's boot and she was set adrift on an ice flow.

"I was wondering what an ice type was doing on a warm beach." Mew said and we built a raft to take jinx and the boot back to Santa. We used all the water pokemon we had on hand to pull the raft along. Soon the water pokemon got tired so David, Joesph, Mewtwo, Jeffery, and I took over. Then I heard a voice and soon after a wave swept over us.

[It's a laparas! Another ice type.] David said and then it spoke. But I was underwater too long and the pokemon took us to the surface.

[I have been watching you for some time now.] She said

"I've never heard of a telepathic laparas." Jeffery commented and after some talk lapars agreed to take us to Santa. Then it began to rain.

"Ugh, rain, I hate rain. I don't mind a warm summer sprinkle, but rain is out." David said as he made a shield to keep the rain off of us. When the rain cleared up we were in ice land. I was freezing and we were wrapped up in jinx's hair. Santa's workshop was in veiw when Team Rocket showed up. They did that lame motto, but their uniforms weren't exactly warm.

"At least they're suffering with us." Mewtwo said

"It's freezing out here! It's time to go under cover." Meowth joked and Jesse said Santa was jinx. We laughed at her.

"Are you mad? This is _Santa's jinx,_not Santa." Mew called out, but Jesse didn't listen and fired a capture missile. Team Rocket ran off with jinx and we were trapped in a net. We managed to escape as Team Rocket presented Santa with his boot. But James and meowth tied him up. They ordered the jinx to load up all the presents.

"Please stop! You can't do such a terrible thing!" Santa pleaded, but Team Rocket wasn't listening. Jesse said she was making up for ten years of lost presents. She said that his jinx stole her favorite doll. Jinx then relived the memory and went to get the doll. Santa explained that jinx took the doll so he could fix it and couldn't return it because Jesse didn't believe in Santa anymore.

"Maybe Team Rocket has a heart after all." Brock said, but he spoke too soon. When Santa asked for the gifts back she refused. When they were about to get away laparas stopped them with an ice beam. Then I got charmander to burn away the ropes. Charmander then used fire spin on Team Rocket but weezing hit him in the face with some sludge. Team Rocket got away again.

"I'm sorry Santa." I apologised, but he said it was ok and ordered his jinx to use psywave. They pulled Team Rocket out of the water and got the gifts out of the sub. When all of them were out Santa said.

"I think it's time to psywave good bye now." And the sub exploded

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

That night Santa and his rapidash were ready for take off. It started to snow right after they left and I remembered I didn't tell Santa what I wanted. Lapars said not to worry and a jinx brought us each a present.

Meowth's POV

We were lying in bed with a stocking hung up. James said that Santa wasn't gonna come to this home after what we did, but then we heard bells and a jinx appeared in the window. Then before I knew what had happened I was asleep.

* * *

**Me: SANTA IS REAL!!!!**

**David: I LOVED MEETING SANTA! Even if it was a bit late.**

**Mewtwo: I liked my present**

**Mew: I like Santa, he's nice.**

**Me: Even if it's a little late I feel in the Christmas spirit, so what do you say guys?**

**Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!**


	65. Three of the number freeze

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**If any of you know or have a story about time travel or dimension traveling PM me so I can read it and see if it is worthy of my community. I can't think of anything else of importance right now so on with the story. This chapter's pokemon is murkrow.**

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

We were walking down a path when we came to a fork in the road. Ash wanted to go right.

"Don't go that way! That path leads to a mountain!" Brock declared, but we ended up going that way. Soon we got to a snow covered steep road. The rest of us voted for turning back, but Ash wouldn't hear it.

"Oh well, it's an all expenses payed trip to the Alps." David said and we headed off. Brock, Misty, Mew, and Joesph soon donned blankets. The rest of us marched on without. Along the way Brock's compass went nuts. Without the compass we were hopelessly lost. Misty started to yell at Ash who then sent out pidgeotto and David did the same. The two bird pokemon soon returned and pointed the way.

"How are you two so warm?!" Misty shouted when we were walking through the blizzard and David and Hope hadn't even shivered.

"Must be our blaziken sides." Hope replied

"Which is a big relief, I hate to cold." David added and we began to dig a snow cave. But before we could a gust of wind blew pikachu and pikablue away. David and Ash went after their respective pokemon. I went with them and after a long time of searching Ash fell flat on his face. Then we heard two pokemon calling out. We moved towards the sound until we fell of the side of a cliff. We couldn't go on because if we did there was a strong chance we would get blown off course. Then pikachu cried out again and when we looked we saw pikachu and pikablue hanging over the side of the cliff.

"Stay there, we'll get you." David said

"PIKACHU PIKA CHU PIKACHU?!?!" (AND WHERE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GO?!?!) The two pikachu screamed at us before falling down a little bit farther.

"That's where!" David called back and the two started to fall again. I grabbed telekenecitally before the could fall out of site. Both trainers hugged their pokemon warmly.

"Thank you Mewtwo!" They all said and pikachu did a mime of Brock and we tried to find our way back to the others. Because climbing or flying out wasn't an option we dug a snow cave to wait out the storm. When our hands became to cold David changed to his blaziken form and used flamethrower to melt the snow. Then we started to seal the cave. An easy task that didn't take more than a few seconds. David used a weak flamethrower to keep us all warm.

"I wonder what the others are doing." I said

[I just hope Jesse and James didn't follow us here. They might just freeze to death] David remarked

"Yeah, they might be mean but sometimes they're not that bad." Ash agreed, then David's flamethrower started to lose power.

"You're tired, you must rest." I ordered, David didn't go quietly but I managed to get him to sleep. I then employed pyrokenisis, even though it was one of my weaker skills, to keep us warm. Even with my flame we were still bitterly cold so we huddled up for heat. Then the snow wall broke and the fire went out. David woke with a start and it took all three of us to plug the hole. Ash and David tried to force their pikachus into their warmer pokeballs, but they wouldn't. The wanted to keep their trainers warm.

"You have to, you'll freeze." Ash said, and then all of their pokemon came out of their pokeballs and helped to keep us warm.

"Allright, you win. We'll all be cold together." Ash said

"But no matter what we'll survive, right Mewtwo?" David asked

"If anyone of us survies it'll be you, you're just to hard headed to go." I answered and we all fell asleep. The next morning we all woke up and melted the snow over the cave. The day was sunny with no trace of the storm. We gazed at the beauty of the new fallen snow when we heard someone call our names. It was the others and onix. When Misty asked how we survived the storm we answered that we had dug a snow cave.

"Well we didn't have to freeze all night, onix dug a hole to an underground hot spring." Misty said

"Oh the inhumanity!!!" David cried

"We definatly weren't comfertable." Ash said

"I agree, it would have been kinder to withhold that information." I said as the others lead us to Team Rocket's balloon. They had lost it and Misty said 'finders keepers.' so we commandeered the air craft and using vulpix's flamethrower blew up the balloon. While we were floating over the frozen landscape Ash, David, and I heard a faint.

'Looks like Team Rocket's warming up again!'

[Well at least they're alive.] David said to me

[And they'll continue to haunt us.] I replied

[I'd rather face a pathetic bunch of losers chasing us then a new bunch of competent people.] David countered

[True.] I conceaded and we saw the next town where we would continue our adventure.

* * *

**Me: A little bit shorter then usual but there wasn't much to this episode. Ash gets lost, Ash freezes his backside off, Ash is rescued, and the others spent the night in a hot spring.**

**Ash: From that day on I never went anywhere without a pair of sweats.**

**David: I did that anyway.**

**Joesph: That's because you detest jeans. Both you and psychicshipping.**

**David and Me: Agreed**


	66. Back to the future

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**We're finally back to the regular time line. Not that I minded the blast from the past. But sadly charmander is now charizard again. Oh well. This chapter's pokemon is primape.**

* * *

David's POV

It was early morning and Ash was still asleep. I watched as mimey started to vacuume Ash's face. I had been watching his dreams so that plus the image of mimey vacumming him caused me to sniker. When mimey went back in for another sweep I laughed myself stupid. We came down for breakfast and Ash recounted how mimey had tried to suck his face off.

"Now maybe you can go another week without a bath." Misty commented

"Mimey only cleaned his face, not the rest of him." Hope reminded her

"Mr. mime, suck that smirk off their faces!" Ash commanded

"I'm sorry Ash, but mimey only listens to me." Ash's mom said

"We'd better hurry, we still have a lot to learn about the pokemon leauge from professor Oak." Brock remined us and we headed to the professor's house. The professor greeted us but turned his attention to togepi. Ash face fell.

"It just so happens your not the only two pokemon trainers here." Professor Oak said and when we entered the sitting room we saw Gary. The hostilitys between Ash, Gary, and I were clear. Then the professor asked why the three top pallet trainers couldn't get along. When we sat down Ash's krabby brought us tea.

"Thanks krabby." I said and Oak told us that the other two trainers started well but crashed. Ash was ready to go, but Gary stopped him when he asked if Ash knew where the pokemon leauge was being held. Professor Oak told us that it was at the indigo plato and over two hundred trainers were gonna be there.

"If it comes down to a battle between Ash and David who do you think will win?" Mew asked

"David." Mewtwo said quickly

"Could go either way, Ash is good with instinct but David is powerful and has a tactical mind." Brock said and the others gave their oppinon. Gary and Ash got into a krabby contest and Gary's was huge. Gary had the same basic plan I had. Rotation of pokemon. I switch up every few weeks, my only perminat pokemon is pikablue. Then Gary went on to diss Ash's stratiges and Ash snapped. But before Ash could get himself into trouble the professor said.

"Interesting, David and Ash have seen 100 pokemon and Gary has seen sixty." He said and Ash cheered."But Gary has captured many more then Ash and a bit more then David." Oak went on to say. That made me determined to catch more pokemon. Then my magnimite floated infront of me.

"Hey magnimite! I haven't seen you for a few months." I said as I rubbed it's head and we all headed out for the pokeball holding room. All of Ash's pokemon in there were toros except two. Gary had captured 200 pokemon and I had 14 different pokemon if you didn't count my forms. Now I really wanted to go on a catching spree. I was gonna catch a lot more pokemon and train them all! Ash and Gary started to get into a fight over training tactics and I got draged in.

"Sounds like all three of you have different but very valid veiws on pokemon training. Ash treats his pokemon with love and care. Gary trains and catches as many pokemon as he can. David is a mixture of the two." Oak said and he went on to say that every pokemon is different so you need to treat them like you do people. With respect and kindness. And then Oak went throught his routien.

"Ok." We said and he started.

"Every mouning I start by checking on the pokemon. Then I let the pokemon out of their pokeballs for excersice. Then it's time to feed them breakfast, as you can imagin how long it takes to feed all of those pokemon. As soon as I'm done it's time for lunch. In the afternoon I begin my reasearch, for example, I've reacently been studing the diffences of the same type of pokemon. David's eevees are especally helpful. Then it's dinner and back into the pokeballs they go. That's basicly what I do every day." He told us

"You must get to learn a lot living with so many pokemon." Ash observed

"Yes, living here gives me pleanty of oprotunity to study pokemon." Oak said and then one of Gary's dodou came up and Ash and I pulled out our pokedexes.

"Dodou, the twin bird pokemon, it runs faster then it can fly."

Oak told us about some of his latest reasearch on how pokemon sometimes take on the personallity of their trainer. Brock got some funny ideas on this and I had to put him out of his misery. Oak continued to say that it only happens if the pokemon are kept in close contact to the trainer. He mentioned muk and the pokemon appeared to tackle Oak. Misty absoluty adored all the water pokemon in the pond.

"Professor, I bet you have every pokemon in the world here!" Ash cried

"Definatly not, we believe that there are lots of pokemon that no ones every capture or seen. David's blaziken form is living proof of that." Oak said

"Yeah, come to think about it we saw a pokemon that dexter didn't know about on our first day." Ash said

"It was ho-oh!" I said."The rainbow pokemon and the trio master of Johto's legendary dogs." I informed them and then we all agreed to catch and befriend as many pokemon as possible. Then Gary challenged both of us to a battle royal. But a blast postponed the event. It was Team Rocket who set off the electrode and voltorb's self destruct. Gary and Oak were surprised that meowth could talk and it went to his head. He tried to steal the motto so it was a bit different, until Jesse and James started to beat him up.

"If you want these pokemon so bad then lets battle!" Gary shouted, but we were interupted by Ash's torous

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Our battle was called of so we decided to battle in the pokemon leauge.

"Two months seems like forever." Misty said

"Not really, so I'm gonna train hard and catch a lot of new pokemon! I haven't caught any for five or six months!" I cried and Ash agreed. Oak told Ash to fix the fence his toros broke first, but out of the goodness of my heart, and the fact I needed a sparing partner, I fixed for him. Then professor Oak said some deep words about how helping others makes us better trainers, friends, and people.

* * *

**David: ONLY TWO MONTHS UNTIL THE POKEMON LEAUGE!!!!!!!!! I AM PUMPED!!!!**

**Me: It won't take that long for me to upload those two months of episodes.**

**Ash: I CAN'T WAIT TO BEAT GARY!!!!!!**

**Gary: There's no way you're gonna beat me!!**

**David: You're right! I'm gonna beat you first then I'm gonna beat Ash!!**

**Gary and Ash: Oh no you're not!**

**Me: As you can see this will go on for a while, tune in next time!**


	67. Psyduck's headaches are scary!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**As we draw closer the pokemon league we also draw closer the orange islands. As we come closer to the orange islands we come closer to the second movie. I for one can't wait. This chapter's pokemon is Ho-oh.**

* * *

Ash's POV

David had kept true to his word and had caught a diglet yesterday and had just missed a spearow. Today everyone was lined up and I was wondering what was going on. My mom told me that they were headed to foam island. But David and I had to stay behind so we could train.

"They didtched us and I was looking forward to meeting articuno." David said

"Articuno lives in the foam islands?" I asked

"One of them does." David replied and we decided to see the professor, but when we got there the professor looked like he had a problem.

"What's wrong professor?" I asked

"I've been trying to figure out an evolution mystery." He said and he showed us a slowpoke and a shellder. He told us that's how slowpoke evolve, but he can't figure out why. I suggested the pokedex but the professor said the pokedex didn't have the answer. Then the professor sent us on an errand, we had to go see professor Westwood. Lucky for us that the professor lived on seafoam island.

"I might get to see aritcuno after all!" David cheered and we were off. When we got there we caught sight of Misty, Brock, and the others. Even Mewtwo was trying to wind surf. We went to professor Westwood's house and we were lead down rows of books. He told us to call him Westwood the fifth.

"The fifth?" I questioned and he showed us the other Westwoods. They all looked alike except the fifth's, who had had his picture modified. He told us he made up stuff on legendary pokemon. Mew and Mewtwo weren't very happy about that. He suddenly went to apologise to all the Westwoods, even himself. We all agreed he was a bit eccentric. Westwood had the same problem professor Oak had.

"Maybe it's becaus of that white bit on the tip of it's tail." David suggested and we headed down to the water to fish along side slowpoke. We checked Dexter.

"Slowpoke, the dopey pokemon, no one can tell what it is thinking, if it does think. It fishes with it's tail."

"It's not very nice to call a pokemon dopey." Misty commented and David sat beside Westwood with a fishing pole.

"If slowpoke can catch a shellder then maybe I can catch one, or maybe something better. Even a magikarp wouldn't be too bad if I can manage to evolve it." He said and then Misty said she recognised slowpoke's expression. Then psyduck appeared and the two's faces looked similar. Psyduck began to talk to slowpoke.

"I bet it's not the most intelligent conversation in pokemon history." I commented as the two looked even more clueless with every word. Then a krabby came out of the water, it snapped on slowpoke's and psyduck's tails before David tried to catch it. It took ten seconds for the two to feel the pain and the krabby escaped.

"Dang it! I almost had that crustation." David said and went back to his pole. Then slowpoke caught a magikarp witch David took off it's tail and caught it easily.

"That's gonna be one hard pokemon to evolve, it only knows splash." Mew pointed out

"Arbok and weezing evolved." David pointed out and we headed in for lunch. Misty asked why it was such a big mystery that slowpoke evolves into slowbro when shellder clamps on. Westwood showed us a computer sim. He pointed out that shellder has a hinge before and after it's a spiral. That's what the mystery is. Then Team Rocket showed up via para sailing. They did half the motto from under the chute. Team Rocket gave Westwood a paper of lies and Misty crumpled it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Team Rocket had a shellder and were planing to evolve slowpoke into slowbro then steal it. Slowpoke didn't want to evolve just yet and ran, but shellder bit psyduck.

"Awsome, it's gonna be a psybro!" I cried

"There's no such thing!" David shouted as the pain finally caught up with psyduck. Jesse threw shellder at slowpoke again but this time it caught psyduck in the head. Now psyduck's headache got bad. Psyduck used disable on Team Rocket. Then it followed up with a confusion attack.

"We're sandblasting off again!"

Shellder fell in front of slowpoke, Westwood told slowpoke to thank psyduck but slipped on shellder. Shellder finally got ahold of slowpoke's tail. Team Rocket came for the slowbro and Westwood ordered a mega punch. But slowbro had used amnesia instead. Then it remembered mega punch and used it to great effect.

"Looks like Team Rocket's getting knocked out again!"

"I got it now, the reason shellder clamps on is because it's mutually beneficial!" Westwood cried."Shellder clams on so slowbro can stand on to feet. That way slowbro's front hands are free to use attacks like mega punch. And becaus shelder is clamped on it can now travel on land." We had just helped solve one of the greatest pokemon mysteries. When we left it became clear that psyduck and slowbro had become friends so we went back so they could say bye. Of course the two were no smarter then when they had said hello so we were there for a while before heading off for our next adventure.

* * *

**Ash: I liked slowbro**

**Me: Pikachu likes the next episode, don't ya?**

**_Pikachu blushes_**

**David: Almost time for the league!**


	68. surfs up!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I've been working on my story all the live long day. I've been working on my story just to pass the time away. Can't you hear the fans shouting 'psychicshipping update!' Psychicshipping update psychicshipping update. Never mind, but you get the point. This chapter's pokemon is chatot.**

* * *

Pikachu's POV

Me, pikablue, David, and pikapi were all jogging because the pokemon league was just around the corner. Truth be told I thought that if we had to go up against David and it was me vs pikablue that pikablue would probably win. But that didn't mean we would actually face him before the finals so there was still hope that we would finish second. I was especially scared of David's jolteon form.

"Hey pikablue, try not to lose before I get to you!" I told him, trying to sound more confident then I was.

"Don't worry, we've never trained as hard or effectively before. You just watch yourself." Pikablue said, cool as a cucumber. But just then a car splashed pikapi and he got caught up in the smoke. He caused a traffic jam all on his own. Then an officer Jenny came to sort things out."Maybe you should watch out for your trainer instead." Pikablue remarked

"I think you're right." I admitted

"Why's there so much traffic this morning?" Misty asked

"Because humounga dunga is coming." She said

"Humonga dunga?" Brock asked

"It's a giant wave that only hits the island once every twenty years." Jenny told us and she told us the story of Jan. Forty years ago he put his flag on the top of the rock. Ever since then people have come from everywhere to try and do the same, but no one has. But this story gave pikapi and idea. He ran out with a surf board.

"What about you David, aren't you gonna try?" Hope asked

"Surfing isn't my cup of tea, it's a lot like snow boarding and ever since I tried to snow board my tail bone's never been the same." David answered and I took togepi to a shallow to splash around. I saw a pikachu who's tail glowed. Before I went to check it out pikapi wiped out. But then it looked like pikapi had sprung his ankle. David was about to teleport him to land when someone snatched him up. It was that same pikachu that was on the cliff.

"Silly pikapi, you need to be more careful." I said to my trainer's unconsious form at the pikachu's house. Then he woke up. Victor came and asked if pikapi was hurt to bad. He said he was fine.

"Thanks for saving me." Pikapi said

"Don't thank me, thank my pikachu, puka." Victor said and I went to thank the older pikachu.

Brock's POV

Victor told us that puka had come to him from the sea. He had had her twenty years. She came to him on a bit of wood and when she rode the wood like a surfboard he ran out to her. She jumped into his arms and looked at him with the same blue eyes that pikablue had. In fact the two looked very similar.

"That sounds kind of odd." Misty said

"Well puka is an odd pikachu." Victor said

"What do you mean?" Misty asked

"Puka can feel the waves in her body." Victor answered and told us that puka can always predict the waves.

"Hey pikablue, why do I get the feeling that you and puka know each other?" David asked his pikachu

"Pi chu pikachu." (She's my older sister.)

"Do you know how she got on that piece of wood?"

"Chu, pik chu pikachu pi ka pikachu chu kachu pi ka pikachu." (No, she was caught before I was born but I recognise her sent. All my family have similar scents.) He answered and pikablue left to be with is big sis. I asked about some pictures and one was of Jan. Victor explained that he started to surf because he wanted to be just like Jan. He told us of his many failures until he succeeded. When Jan became a legend he gave his surf board to Victor. And he was never seen again. When humunga dunga came again he fell off and he never wanted to surf again, but that's when puka came. With Ash's vote of confidence Victor seemed readier then ever, then we heard a few screams.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried and we ran out to see Team Rocket up to the usual. Team Rocket was about to escape with the pikachu when a bunch of gyarados ambushed them.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

The three pikachu were sent spinning through the air, but bulbasaur only had time to catch pikachu and pikablue. Victor swam out to puka with his surf board. We got back to ground and pikablue got a faint glow around him and a giant wave came into view. We were worried about Victor and puka so David went to scout for them, but when he met the wave puka and Victor were already riding it. David took the chance and did a bit of psychic surfing. Despite what he had said he was pretty good. Then all eyes turned to Victor, he was on the crest of the wave and jumped. He flew through the air and he landed his flag right next to Jan's.

"HE DID IT!!!!!" We all cheered and we caught up to him later.

"Victor, that was awesome!" Ash said

"You've earned your place in the history books." David added and then Victor gave Jan's surf board to a pair of young surfers."I think Jan might have started a tradition, he hit the top and passed on the board. Victor hit the top with the same board and now he's passing it on. Maybe those kids will hit the top and pass it on too." David guessed and later we continued on our way.

* * *

**David: I didn't know I could surf at all before that day.**

**Me: Yes, when I tried to snowboard I slammed into about twenty people and knocked them down so they looked excatly like bowling pins. I don't need to tell you how much my tail bone hurt after.**

**Mewtwo:[Maybe other skills were locked away with your psychic power]**

**Mew:[It's possible.]**


	69. Flowers flowers everywhere but no sniffs

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Five updates in one day has to be a record. Someone call the world record people and tell them that I did five updates in one day. As you can tell I've gone completely insane and need lots of sleep tonight. This chapter's pokemon is bellosom.**

* * *

Misty's POV

We were still in pallet town with the league looming ever closer. David was taking it a bit more seriously then Ash, but they were both training a ton. When we went to get breakfast Ash's mom tried to get him to help with the garden. He tried to wiggle out of it by saying we were going to the mountains. Once outside Ash went on about how hard his mom works him.

"If I do stuff for her she'll have me to tired to compete in the pokemon league!" Ash exclaimed and to prove his point Ash's mom came up and asked us to pick up four or five hundred pounds of fertilizer on the way back down the mountian.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" Mewtwo shouted and we scampered. We were in the forest by the time we stopped running. Then I caught sight of a huge glass dome. I asked Ash what it was. It looked like a green house. Ash said it was the place his mom wanted to fertilizer from. Brock was looking at the flowers and saw a girl. He ran straight into a wall and stayed there. Then a guy came up behind us with a flamethrower.

[That's not a flamethrower, it's a fertilizer.] David said, having psychics around is annoying! He took us inside and told us his name was Potter. He told us trainers bring their grass types here because they love it. So Ash, Joesph, and David threw out their grass types they had on hand. We went to exploer the pretty flowers. Then bulbasaur smelled a flower and started to act funny. There was a sign.

"Pokenip, it affects pokemon like catnip affects cats." I read and bulbasaur smelled another plant and fainted. Ash was about to smell it when a purple haired girl stopped him. She said it was stun stem and if you smelled it then you would get paralized. Ash and a gloom took bulbasur to safty. Then gloom used some honey to cure bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, you're ok!" Ash said and the two hugged. When Ash said thanks to Florinda bulbasaur approached gloom and started to blush. Gloom blushed too.

[I think someone's in L O V E.] Mew said privatly to us. Then we looked outside and heard that Florinda had a few self esteem issues. She said that since her gloom couldn't evolve she was a terrible breeder and daughter. Then Potter showed us the leaf stone Florinda had used. Florinda said she had loved gloom too little and Brock said that she loved it so much that it didn't get gloomy. Then professor Oak showed up and told us the leaf stone was a fake.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked

"I've been getting reports about con artist who have been peddling false evolution stones and I decided to do some reasearch of my own." Oak answered and when Florinda described the crooks we knew it was Team Rocket. Florinda blamed herself for getting tricked. Brock promised to get her a real leaf stone but Ash reminded him that we didn't know where any leaf stones were.

"Well I should be able to find on no problem, it's a simple enough task." Mew said and with that she went off to find a leaf stone. Then Brock offered to get Florinda's money back when the alarm rang. I tucked togepi in before we went after Team Rocket. Since we were in a green house we decided to use grass pokemon. Bulbasaur tied them up quickly, but they had a tirck up their sleeves. We had forgotten meowth and he threw a ball of grinded stun stem. Most of us were taken down.

"All the strength has been taken out of me." Said the professor as he fell down beside me. David and the other two psychics were fine. But before they could compleatly throw off the effects of the stun stem Team Rocket took pikachu and pikablue. Brock begged Florinda to use gloom to battle Team Rocket. Gloom got hit by toxic and smog attacks and Florinda suffered from more lack of self esteem. Then Brock convinced her to try again. Gloom used double team. Team Rocket got confused and attacked themselves.

"It's working!" Brock cheered."Now's your chance to finish them off with a powerful attack!"

"Do you think solarbeam is good enough?" Florinda asked

"You taught gloom the most powerful grass type attack?!" Brock shouted in disbelief

"Do you think I shouldn't have? I saw it in a pokemon magazine and I thought I should give it a try." She explained

"No, I just hope it works." Brock said and gloom fired off one of the most powerful attacks I have ever seen.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

When Florinda asked if that solarbeam was ok I thougth she was joking.

"That was one of the most powerful solarbeam attacks I've ever seen." Oak said in astonishment and later Florinda thanked Brock for bringing her self esteem up and Brock misunderstood and started to ramble. He got a shock when Florinda asked Potter to marry her. Brock was devastated.

"Rejected by the woman I loved, I'll never find another one like her." Brock moaned

"Don't worry Brock, you'll find plenty of other women who'll reject you." Ash said and David started to laught. Mew got back with a leaf stone but didn't need it so David took it for future use. We headed to Ash's home with me nagging Ash about training.

* * *

**David: Gloom!**

**Me: What?**

**David: Gloom gloom!**

**Me: Never mind**


	70. A short romance

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Hello, David here because psychicshipping has gone compleatly insane. What is he thinking updating six times in one day? Oh well, at least you don't have to suffer. This chapter's pokemon is glaceon.**

* * *

Hope's POV

We were finally headed to indgo. What's better is we found a great spot to set up camp so David and Ash can do some serious training. Then Ash's prediction came true, another girl showed up and Brock got rejected again. Misty grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off. She told those of us preasent that her name was Catrina and she wanted a pokemon battle.

"You got it." David said and she pulled out a richu. Ash went first with pikachu but Team Rocket got one of them, it turned out to be raichu. The electric mouse pokemon was ticked and let loose a powerful thunderbolt. But before raichu could mega kick Team Rocket into space there was a whole camera crew.

"What's going on here?" I asked aloud and the producer did a mock up of the Team Rocket motto. Only Brock knew who he was. The director of 'I know what you ate last tuesday'. He told us he was out for fresh blood. He said it was an all pokemon movie and the star was wiggilytuff. When meowth dissed wiggilytuff he got double slapped: Jiggilypuff form. When Brock mentioned that wiggilytuff was a prune he then treated Brock to the same fate as meowth. We each sent up a pokemon to try out. In my case that ment me.

"It's your funeral." Mewtwo said and I shot him a look that shut him up. Then the music for pokemon movie 3 came on. I even saw David getting into the dance groove off stage. Pikachu and raichu made excelent dance partners. Vulpix was doing her own thing and psyduck was clueless as ever. He chose pikachu, raichu, arbok, weezing, vulpix, psyduck, and meowth.

"It was fun while it lasted." I said as I lept off the stage. Then next contest was singing and our favorite pink puff ball showed up. When the rest of them woke up jiggilypuff had left her signiture scribbles. The contestants had to sing with wiggilytuff, but wiggilytuff is jiggilypuff's evolved form, so wouldn't it's song put us to sleep? All of Team Rocket's pokemon were kicked out on the get go. They all ran away.

"So long and don't come back!" David shouted after them and the try outs went on. Everybody but psyduck had enough sence to duck out with their faces intact. But psyduck was a star now. The director gave us a preview. It was a glorified Romeo and Juliet story. Brock and Ash were all for it, the rest of us thought it wasn't that original. We started with the finishing shots. With all our pokemon we crated weather affects.

"No buisness like show buisness." Mew commented as the two groups started to fight with pikachu and raichu at the head. Pikachu got thrown out of the fight and into wiggilytuff. Team Rocket showed up just in time to save pikachu's cheeks. The others got a little star struck and David and Mewtwo jumped into the fray. I of course joined them. Then we got kidnapped. Psyduck somehow escaped.

[How does he do it?] David asked to no one and psyduck then used confusion without having a headache.

[IT'S A MIRICAL!] I shouted as psyduck freed us.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Then psyduck promptly keeled over. That night wiggilytuff was watching the moon light with her hero. Ash complained about missing another day's training and David took it all in stride.

* * *

**David: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?! SIX UPDATES IN A DAY?!?!**

**Me: That I'm criminally insane**

**David: You'd better not update tomorrow**

**ps, sorry for the shortness**


	71. Gone west

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Please don't tell David I've updated, he'll lock me in my room for weeks. This chapter's pokemon is vileplume.**

* * *

Mew's POV

David, Brock, and Ash were up at the crack of dawn working out and Misty made a comment about how the only thing they work out is the remote. Then we got a letter inviting us to psyduck's movie. Of course David and Ash weren't gonna be left out. Maybe Ash should become an insomniac to, that seems to be the only way to get any training done around here. And before we knew it we were packed and out the door.

Meowth's POV

Hollywood, a place I'd like to forget. My stroy is a bitter sweet one, like a cheap chocolet bar. First thing I remember is being alone, no friends or family. My stocmach was empty and so was my heart. Even a basket of baseballs looked good enough to eat. Because I scattered the baseballs I was hung up like a pinata. That night a movie woke me up and I never forgot what I saw on that screen. I knew what I had to do, I had to go west!

Mew's POV

We were in Hollywood, but it was a dump in this part of town.

"This block looks pretty busted to me." Misty said as we walked down the road. Then that director guy appeared and started to spin like a top.

Meowth's POV

I had left Jesse and James to their own devices so I could take care of a few things. I noticed that this part of town has fallen on hard times. But then again times were always hard here for me. The streets of Hollywood were colder then the ice cream I craved, no one cared for a young meowth. My life was at a dead end, then I met a bunch of meowths and a persian who was their leader. I ate and ate and ate the next day, but I was still starving, starving for love. Then, I met her. I was love struck at the sight of her and would do anything to impress her. She said that she was rich and that I couldn't compare and I wasn't even human. I took her words to heart and started to try to become human. I came to the old dance studio where I learned to talk. The first words I said were, she sells sea shells by the sea shore. The first word I understood was rocket and that's why I joined Team Rocket. I found meowse the next day and was crushed, she said that I was worse then before and now I was a freak. I left Hollywood with dreams of getting power and that was the last I saw of the city, until now. I was at the shop where I first met meowse when my old gang showed up.

"Hi you guys." I said to them and the told me to come with them. They wanted me to join back up, but I already had a gang I belonged to. Then the persian brought out his trump card, he had meowse. I was shocked that one who was once rich was now in the streets. We talked and she told me how when hard times came here her mistress had abandoned her. Then the gang wanted her to join. She didn't want to, but she had no choice. I was gonna help her escape if it was the last thing I did. I was surrounded by those I once called friends and it looked bad. Then Jesse and James showed up! They were tired of the motto so the tried a song and it wasn't half bad."Did you actually come here to save me?" I asked

"Of course we did, you more then our team mate, you're our friend." James answered and I went all teary eyed with happiness. I had real friends. We fought and then it came down to me and persian. We jumped and slashed at eachother but he missed and I was victorious for once. After all I had done for her she said it wouldn't be right if she left persian for me and that I was still a freak.

Mew's POV

It was the end of the movie and David had just shown up. The director said he couldn't get any real stars so he invited the little people. The only ones who were in the movie were pikachu and togepi. Aside from psyduck. Then Team Rocket showed up with the usual motto. They just wanted to preserve musical theater and danced off stage. Ash, Misty, and Brock were crushed that their big movie debute was a flop.

"So where were you David?" I asked him

"Watching the live drama we call the life of a young meowth." He answered cryptically and I decided against asking any more questions and we headed back to pallet.

* * *

**David: PSYCHICSHIPPING!!!!!!!!**

**Me: I had to, I love doing this and you can't stop doing what you love to do! And now I think I'll just RUN!!!**

**David: Mew! Mewtwo! Help me stop him!**

**Mew and Mewtwo: [Why should we stop him from doing what he loves? It would be like asking Einstein not to work out complex mathematical equations.]**


	72. Bruno the wise

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**The way I figure it is if I keep updateing a lot then I'll be able to revile what my pen name means sooner so you will have to guess quicker. This chapter's pokemon is onix.**

* * *

David's POV

"GET OFF THE COUCH YOU LAZY BUMS!! THE POKEMON LEAGUE IS IN THREE WEEKS!!!!" I shouted at Brock and Ash, who were watching Bruno's hitmonchan on tv. They said that they were training, they were trying to discover the eleat four's secret. Ash wanted Bruno to train him but we said he was a super star and wouldn't waste time on Ash. But then Ash's mom said that there a rumor that Bruno's training spot is at hideaway moutian. We headed for hideaway but Ash and Brock got tired along the way.

"What's saying that those two don't move for an hour?" Mew asked quietly so the lazy duo couldn't hear. I thought there was a very good chance. Soon we were at mount hideaway and a kind old lady was giving us some food and water. She said someone was stealing her meatballs and sure enough the ones on the plate dissapered. But it was Ash and Brock who had snatched the food.

"How hungery do you have to be to eat muskrat meatballs?" Misty asked and I agreed. Then a simple alarm went off and we found Team Rocket were the theives. Meowth fast forwarded throught the motto. We didn't even have to move a finger, the old lady smacked them with her broom and the ran off. Then the old lady told us of the giant onix around here. A few hours up we found an onix trail. It was huge! Then in the distance we saw one of the giant onix.

"Now I know why Bruno would come here, onix are rock type and rock are weak to fighting type. The size of these things must be great for hard training." I remarked as we ran and we were about to be smashed when someone said to come over there. We did and the onix bearly missed us.

"That was a close one." Ash said and we turned to see who had saved us. We got a shock, it was Bruno! Ash then begged Bruno for help and I thought it might be a good idea to squeez in some extra training. First thing we did was haul water buckets. Next we chopped wood. I was begining to think that Bruno was just using us for his chores.

"Heads up!" I shouted as Ash chopped the wood and sent a half right into Misty. We began to take rocks up the mountian next. Misty also got the bad end of that task. Next Ash shaved the bark off a twig, Bruno said after he was done that it was for a fork. Then because we were doubting Bruno Brock said that Bruno would feel him about to attack and block it. What really happened was Bruno got a big lump.

"I just came up here to catch the biggiest and baddest of the onix here, it's no secret that you half to catch strong pokemon to be a strong pokemon trainer." And with those words Brock's image of Bruno shattered.

"Well it looks like you really did just have us do your chores." I said and we left. On the way down the mountian we heard an explosion and went to check it out. We found that Team Rocket had pissed off a giant onix and now they were in trouble. Brock threw out his own onix and Misty chose staryu. I entered the fray because rock type are weak to water, grass, and fighting types so I threw in bellosom before changing.

"Squirtle, I chose you!" Ash called and now we were ready to fight a giant onix. Brock's onix used tackle but his onix was tiny compared to the wild one. Together squirtle and staryu used water gun and I charged up for a solarbeam. But before it was finished onix batted everyone away, even Team Rocket. I fired but it was still going strong and it attacked the others. Ash fell down and pikachu tried to save him, but in the last second Bruno lept in and saved him. We called back all our pokemon.

"I'm gonna beat one of those things someday!" I vowed and Bruno tried to reason with the beast. But it didn't work, Bruno then got onto onix's head. Bruno tricked onix into taking itself down. Now it was calm and Bruno looked it over. He saw something and pulled it out. It was a sandslash that had gotten caught in onix's hide. To express his gratitude onix agreed to go with Bruno. Ash begged Bruno for the secret and he answered if there is a secret then it must be that pokemon and people must live, learn, and love together.

* * *

**David: Good chapter**

**Me: Good secrtet**

**Mew: [Good food!]**

**Everybody: Mew!**

**Mew: [Sorry]**


	73. More giant pokemon!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I'm sorry for the shortness of the last three chapters, it's just so close to the pokemon league that I can't wait to get there! Will Ash ever get to train a whole day before the league? Find out soon enough fellow travelers. This chapter's pokemon is GIANT gangar.**

* * *

Misty's POV

I was fishing and Ash had finally gotten down to serious training with David and Brock. Then jiggilypuff showed up and caused an explosion. Jiggilypuff ran away and the blast had uncovered something.

"Looks like some kind of temple." Brock commented and he uncovered an odd artifact. Then someone snatched it from his hands. Her name was Eve and she stole all the credit for finding this place. When we went inside the tent we saw a psyduck statue and I remembered a hidden people that built temples to pokemon.

"If they built a temple to psyduck they weren't hidden, they were lost." Brock joked

"What was it called?" Ash asked

"Pokemopolise and I think it got destroyed in a giant storm and disappeared." I answered and when I pointed out that Eve was too young to be a doctor the professor said how Eve got her phd at eight years old. She got embarrassed and pushed the professor out the door.

"It's no big deal, it's not like I had perfect grades. I got an A- once." She said waving the spoon. Then she brought out a stone with writing on it. It said something about to super powers clashing and then destroying everything. We went to bed and the next morning we found giant foot prints. We saw something on the ground and thought it could be the dark device. When the professor picked it up he vanished. We ran and just made it into the car.

"That thing is crazy! Did you get the same readings I got off that thing?" David asked the other psychics and they all nodded. Then we noticed that everything in the car was floating.

"It's a giant gangar!" Brock shouted when the thing took form. Gangar then turned day into night.

"We've gotta do something! We're some of the strongest psychics on the planet so are we gonna let a ghost poison type scare us?!" David cried

"No!" The others said and we began to chase after the giant pokemon. Pidgeotto's gust was like a weak breeze and onix got absorbed when he used bind. Then gangar looked at us and we headed back to the car. Mewtwo throwing shadow balls along the way. When we got there the two aritifacts we found the other day clicked together and flew out the door. It grew into a giant alakazam!

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm scared stiff." Joesph said and the two pokemon started to battle.

"Who should we take down first?" David asked

"Gangar." The others said and the headed off to help the alakazam. In the mean time the two froze us and only pikachu escaped. Pikachu got into the water and shocked the super pokemon good. Then jiggilypuff showed up and we hoped that she could make the two super pokemon fall asleep. Jiggilypuff sang but they didn't hear her. She got blasted off instead, but something else happened. Out of a giant bell came a giant jiggilypuff!

"WE'RE SAVED!" I could here David shout as the giant pink puff started to sing. The noise was horrible. But it put everything to sleep anyway. When we woke up we were mark less, but I suspect the other giant pokemon weren't so lucky. But everybody had been released from the monster's grasp. Eve then theorised that the things were the first pokeballs. I guess we'll know soon enough, but first Ash and David have to train.

* * *

**Ash: I want to train but stuff keeps coming up!**

**David: You should become an insomniac, I do most of my training at night.**

**Mew: [Pizza's here!]**

**Ash: Never mind training, it's time to eat!**

**Me: And that is why Ash never gets to train.**


	74. Next stop, indigo plato!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**We're so close I can taste it!! Ash and co. start towards indigo. As season one draws to a close I would like a moment of silence for all those great episodes that were buried in the sands of time. Thank you, this chapter's pokemon is kabuto.**

* * *

Ash's POV

We went to ask professor Oak for last minute help but he said that if we weren't ready then we should head home.

"I'm ready professor, it's just Ash here who hasn't trained." David remarked and I shot him a dirty look.

"But if you want advice then I advise you leave right now." Oak said and we were off like a shot. We were finally leaving pallet to go to the pokemon league. We decided to take a shortcut and something fast moved. It was another nutty ninja! He said we were heading to the pokemon league and so challenged me and David. I was to go first. But the price was if I lost I would lose my badges. He said a few well chosen words and I called out bulbasaur.

"Be careful Ash, if you lose it's all over." Mew warned as Otoashi chose marowak.

"Marowak, the bone keeper pokemon, despite it's small size it's offensive and defencive power is impressive."

"Keep bulbasaur away from that club!" Hope advised but that didn't help, marowak was fast as his trainer and blocked or dodged bulbasaur's attacks. Bulbasaur was out and I chose pikachu. Pikachu and marowak were about even in speed so it was any body's game. A strong thundershock put marowak out of the battle! But the ninja said he didn't have any badges.

"So you plan to steal my badges backfired." I said but he asked for the chance to explain. He told us he had won eight badges, going from place to place beating the gym leaders. They got tricked by someone who placed some food in their path and had a hole under it. They had their badges stolen.

"They were taken by someone with a talking meowth." He told us and we knew that Team Rocket was behind this. We agreed to help get his badges back because David and I both knew how hard you have to work to get a badge.

"Stealing from one trainer is like stealing from them all." I asked and pikachu, David, and pikablue agreed. We had our flying pokemon search the area and pidgeotto found something. We shot down Team Rocket's balloon so we could question them. The two members of Team Rocket in th balloon said that the had been robbed too.

"We'll just have to see if that's true." Misty said

"What are you gonna do?!" The two male Team Rocketeers asked and we pulled out everything the had. It was just some junk like bottle caps and pokechow. They told us that Jesse had stolen the badges. David started to laugh.

"Who does she think she's kidding? She'll get blown away after the first round!" David exclaimed, but then marowak started to go ballistic. He said, via meowth's translations, That he quit. He was willing to go through the training because he wanted to go to the pokemon league, but now that the badges were stolen he thought it was best if the parted ways. And with that marowak walked off.

"That's cold." Jeffery commented and Team Rocket (Male members) Took off. We started to run as fast as we could down the trail. We caught up with them and Jesse was with them. We demanded that they returned the badges. Osotosi called out a doduo to battle Jesse's arbok. It got confused and started to attack itself. Jesse was about to steal doduo but a bone club stopped her. Marowak was back!

"Return doduo!" Osotosi said

"Arbok's in trouble, ground type is super effective against poison." David said and sure enough marowak kicked arbok's butt. Then I sent pikachu to thundershock Team Rocket. We saved the badges and Team Rocket's balloon blew up.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

After Team Rocket was gone there was a tender moment between pokemon and trainer. We gave Osotosi back his badges. That afternoon we were in sight of the indigo. I was filled with so much excitement that I started to run at top speed. David must have felt the same way because he was charging forward with me.

* * *

**David and Ash: POKEMON LEAGUE HERE WE COME!!!!!**

**Me: I promise once the league starts up I'll go into the battles in full details so the chapters will be a good bit longer.**

**Hope: I hope David wins**

**Misty: Ash has a fair chance unless he's up against David. Then all bets are off.**

**Mew: [I have faith in my pupil]**

**Mewtwo: [Ditto]**

**Everyone: Where?**


	75. opening events!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**We're here! We're finally here! The indigo! Soon the pokemon league will start! I won't hold back! I can't do anything about Ash's performance but David is gonna do his best! What else? This chapter's pokemon is moltres!**

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

Ash was having a harder time controlling himself then David. He had just cried out startling togepi. Ash was a bundle of confidence, no, not bundle, an explosion of confidence. David was calmer but he couldn't conceal just how excited he was from me. He would be bouncing around more then Ash.

"Let's go!" Ash cried and we kept moving forward. There was a huge crowd when we got there but they weren't here to cheer us on, they were her for someone carrying a torch. Brock and Misty explained that it was the torch that lights a fire that burns during the whole pokemon league. It's supposed to be a moral booster, as if our two trainers needed it, and carrying it was a huge honor. There's a legend that says it's moltes' flame.

"Actually that's right, that flame was created by an ancient moltres." Mew said as Ash looked up moltres in his pokedex.

"Moltres, a legendary pokemon, it's flames symbolise the pokemon league competition."

"And not only that but it's said that if you see moltres then spring is on the way." David added and Ash wanted to catch one, but when Misty brought up another fire flying type, charizard, Ash crumpled. Ash wanted to carry the flame and ended up in a bit of trouble. Then an old man said that Ash could carry the flame. His name was Mr. Goodshow.

[This'll be interesting.] I remarked to David

[You better believe it.] He said and Goodshow fell off the bus when Ash asked if he was Santa. Officer Jenny presented him as Charles Goodshow. So after a passing of the flame Ash started to walk down the street. Then there was a noise and a crack appeared. Team Rocket was behind this! Meowth scratched Ash's face and meowth caught the torch. But it torched meowth who threw it to pikachu. The fiery cat was put out by James' victorybell. But now both pokemon were on fire.

"Couldn't have happened to dumber bad guys." Mew said as she saw the sight and laughed. Ash called out squirtle to put out the flame. James tried to take the flame from pikachu who threw it to Ash and then shocked James. Ash and Jesse fought over the flame but Jesse got it. Ash was bummed but Charles had a back up flame for emergency!

"Good foresight." Joesph commented and with Team Rocket gone we continued down the road. Then Ash passed it on to Misty and she in turn to Brock who passed it to Joesph then to Jeffery next to Mew then it was my turn and I gave it to Hope who gave it to David who gave it to Goodshow. That afternoon we were in the league village when we found that ego case Gary. He insulted Ash as usual and left.

Ash's POV

I was tossing and turning thinking about what Brock and Gary said. I got up and put on my hat then went to strecth my legs. When I got to the field David was already there. I didn't need to be psychic to tell he felt the same way I did. The next day we were in the opening ceremony and David was suffering from silent anxiety. With all the trainers in a row the torch bearer went to light the flame but was stopped by two figures. I didn't take much to figure out who it was.

"Don't let them touch that flame!" I cried as David and I ran up the steps. We were too late because Jesse snatched the torch. Team Rocket lit the flame before we could stop them. Then a Team Rocket robot tried to take the whole thing. A thunderblot had no affect. David tried with his new psychic stars. They cut through the metal like a hot knife through butter. But they were too small to do much and we were backed to a wall. They blasted us with fire before David could raise a shield but the flames weren't hot.

"What's going on?" David asked as we stood untouched amongst the flames. The fire formed into a figrue of a bird, moltres. The bird of fire attacked Team Rocket.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Wow, I can't wait to meet the real deal." David said in a hushed tone as the fire bowl landed in it's right place and the fire settled into it. Then Goodshow did a speech. It was hard to understand it but I got most of it. We cheered and I turned to pikachu and said we were finally here**.**

* * *

**David: WE MADE IT! The next chapter is the first of many battles!**

**Ash: I CAN'T WAIT!!!**

**Gary: I'll beat you both.**

**Mewtwo: [Don't be so sure.]**

**Ash: I'll win it all if I just do my best!**

**All: Well said Ash!**


	76. Victories for all! except the losers

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**The time has come, not only is it an important part of Ash and David's journey but it's also an important part of my writing. This chapter signifies the beginning of the end of a whole season! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, put me on their favorites list, story alerts, and read this story! This chapter's pokemon is arceus.**

* * *

David's POV

We were heading to see where we would be placed and who our opponents would be. I may or may not have tipped the odds of me facing Ash in our favor, I wanted to face him last. Brock did the usual with the female check in official as Ash and I handed in our pokedexes. We both told her it was our first time at the pokemon league. She typed in something and said we were all set.

"Who are we faceing at the indigo stateum?" Ash asked but Brock told him first we had to battle in rock, grass, ice, and water fields. We both pressed a button and mine landed on grass and Ash's on water. Ash got a funky dresser as an opponent and I got a sports fan from the look of him. Ash's match was third and mine was fourth. We both went to do some research.

"My opponent has a bulbasaur, staryu, and onix." I told Ash and Misty offered some water pokemon but he refused. We found Gary and he said he was on the ice field. Gary did his put down number and Ash fell for it. Just then Ash got a call. It was the professor! The professor offered to swap pokemon and I accepted. I changed beedrill for kadabra and kabuto for haunter. I might not use them but it's good to have back up.

"Will you trade in Ash?" I asked and Ash asked for krabby. Then Ash's mom came on screen. Then she moved the camera to show all the people cheering on Ash and I. Then krabby arrived. As we left the phone booth Ash's opponent showed up. He was a bit of a jerk. We went to grab lunch and my opponent showed up to wish me luck and shake hands.

"He's a lot nicer then Ash's opponent." Misty observed

"I'll be sorry to beat him, but I have to do what I have to do." I said and Misty tried to convince Ash to take some of her water pokemon. I was still choosing mine but the pokemon I was planing to use were as follows: Myself, kadabra, and pikablue. But like I said it wasn't final. Then on the tv we saw Gary had won.

"Well that's one less challenger you two might face." Joesph said and it was now Ash's turn. Ash was the green trainer.

"GO ASH!!" I shouted and they chose their pokemon.

"You win twerp!" It was Team Rocket cheering for Ash!

"Go krabby!" I called and he chose eggecutor. Eggecutor used psywave and krabby dodged and used harden. Then eggecutor used some psychic powers to create a whirlpool to open up a shot at krabby. Eggecutor then used egg bomb. Ash couldn't recall krabby and somehow krabby broke free. It used vice grip to great affect. Because of krabby's position eggecutor couldn't attack. Krabby used leer and lowered eggecutor's def. Then a stomp attack took down the grass psychic type.

"Way to go Ash!" Hope cheered and then krabby began to evolve into kingler!

"Kingler, the evolved form of krabby, the pincer pokemon. It's claws can pinch at 10,00 horse power."

Next was seadra. Seadra used agility to raise speed. Kingler was too slow to hit it with water gun. Even bubble couldn't touch it. But one lucky hit caused seadra to fly and get hit by a crab hammer. Seadra was toast!

"That's our Ash, two for two!" I cried, hoping my battle would go half as well. The final opponent was a golbat. No problem for pikachu, but Ash kept in kingler. Kingler dived and used vice grip. But golbat escaped and used razor wind. In a last chance move Ash ordered for a hyper beam! Golbat was it and fell like a rock.

"ASH WON!!!" We all shouted

"That was picture perfect!" Mewtwo added with a huge grin and Ash ran out to hug kingler. I went to prep my team for my battle, it was in one hour. The hour passed quickly and before I knew it I was at the green position at the grass field. My opponent's first choice was bulbasaur. I created the illusion and went in myself.

"Go blaziken!" The copy shouted and it was me and the grass type. The poor bulb tired to wrap me up with a vine whip so I had to toast the vines with a flamethrower. Then I moved in with a fire punch, but I was foiled by a poison powder that I avoided. It tried to leech seed me but I dodged it. I tried to flamethrower bulbasaur but it was a fast weed. What was worse was it could blend in with the grass field. I was getting ready for another flamethrower but when it left my mouth it was a fire blast! It hit the bulbasaur and it was knocked out.

"That was amazing! You learned a new move!" Joesph said and out came the staryu. I decided against testing how well my water training had worked and called in pikablue. It managed to keep itself alive for a minute but was hammered by a thunderbolt. Now onix was on the field. I called out kadabra and with some nice psychic attacks kept onix from breaking every bone it his body. Onix was tired but kadabra was about to go down to. So I made the switch for myself again and managed to charge a solarbeam that finished the rock giant.

"It looks like you and Ash will be headed to the second round." Mew said as I congradulated pikablue and kadabra. Then I went to hit the showers and take a nice nap.

* * *

**David: Well Ash, we're both still in the running.**

**Ash: Did you expect any different?**

**Mew: [You'll both do great.]**

**Mewtwo: [You certainly got off to a great start.]**

**David and Ash: We'll go all the way!**


	77. Rounds two and three are in the bag

****

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

********

**Here we are ladies and gentlemen, round two! Will Ash and David win again? Or will they flop? Only time will tell as you read this next chapter. This chapter's pokemon is palkia.**

* * *

Ash's POV

I was battling my hardest but this trainer was good, I was down to my last pokemon and so was he. My opponent chose a nidorino and I chose squirtle. Nidorino started with a tackle and squirlte used withdraw. Squirtle rolled away from the other pokemon until it flew up into the air and used water gun. I finished it with an order for a skull bash and out went the nidorino. Now both David and I had won two battles.

"That was great Ash." Mew said and I went to get something to eat and David came with me. Battling works up a huge appetite. The others caught up to us while the parade was going on. We decided to get our pokemon rested at the center but there was a huge crowd. But on the up side we were right in front of an all you can eat place. Best of all it was free! When Mist came in togepi nearly squered pikachu. Then we noticed that Brock had vanished. When we started to walk outside we noticed how many Jennys and Joys were running around.

"That's a lot of cousins and sisters and sister in laws and so forth." David remarked and of course with all the Joys and Jennys Brock we going nuts.

"At least I'm not the only one going crazy." I commented and I think I gave Misty a headache. The next center was full too and then when someone said that there was another not crowded center and a nurse Joy Brock popped up. The nurse took us to a weird looking center and opened the door. We entered and Brock said it must be a pokemon center because there was a nurse Joy.

"That would be a fake Joy, also known nas Jesse of Team Rocket." David said and they threw off their desgueses. Brock told me his 'nurse Joy dectection device' is never wrong and Misty got on our case for not doing anything. But before they could get away on the balloon onix popped it and brought it back down. I got pikachu back and.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Just then an announcement said that there was room at the pokemon centers so we headed to one. The next day it was kingler vs. cloyster and we had both lost a pokemon. Kingler couldn't get past the withdraw but cloyster had to be feeling some of the hit so I told kingler to keep on going. Cloyster's shell broke and it was knocked out.

"Go arcinine!" My opponent shouted and it was a fire type on an ice field. But the pokemon knew dragon rage and Kingler was hurt. I called back kingler before it could faint. I chose pikachu next. Pikachu was able to run circles around arcinine. The fire type used fire blast but missed. Then the fire type melted the ice field. I told pikachu to dive in the water and that saved him. In the water pikachu's electric attacks were multiplied a hundred fold and it was more then the legendary pokemon could handle.

"Way to go Ash!" The others cheered and I was pretty happy. Next it was David's turn on the rock field. His first opponent called out a graveler. David called out his wartortle and ordered a hydro pump. I could tell right off he wasn't gonna take longer then he had to to beat this opponent. Graveler held on and went in with a rollout.

"Wartortle use rapid spin to get out of the way!" David commanded and wartortle escaped but got nicked. His rapid spin went wild and he collided with some rocks. After asking if wartortle was ok he called out for a water gun to keep the ground rock type at bay while wartortle recovered his sences. When he did David called for another hydro pump and landed a direct hit. Graveler was down and out.

"That was tense, I thought wartortle was out for sure." Misty commented as the trainer sent out a victorybell. A few vine whips and razor leafs later wartortle was out. David called out kadabra and with the super effective psychic type attacks the grass poison type was out. The trainer threw out a gangar that took down kadabra with relative ease The people got a laugh when David put himself in as blaziken, a fighting type, but we knew that he had shadow claw on his side.

"Go David!" We cheered and David chased after the floating ghost poison type. Because of it's gaseous nature it was hard to pin down. The two lept like jumping beans to avoid the others attacks. The gargar scored first with a shadow ball. It looked like it had lowered David's sp. def. The two kept at it, but I noticed as they went they were going in a spiral pattern. I knew David's plan now, he planed to go around and around until it was too late and land a shadow claw. The question was if he would survive that long. Gangar got in more hits then David so as the loop got tighter we got more nervous. Finally it was time to strike, David hit gangar with all his considerable might and the pokemon didn't know what hit it. The battle had cost it too much and it fainted.

"And that ladies and gents is how you take down a pesky ghost type." He said as he smiled and then went down to a pokemon center. I followed suite because last time I put it off Team Rocket almost stole my pokemon.

******

* * *

**

**David: round three in the history books**

**Me: It wasn't nice of them to put us in the middle of those battles**

**Mewtwo: [Oh well.]**


	78. Round four clear!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**ATTENTION ATTENTION: I will not update after Ash gets beaten by Richie until I get a good number of votes on this subject. Should David continue after Ash is beaten or will David lose on the same round? I WILL NOT UPDATE until this is resolved. If David does continue then he won't beat Lance but he might get close, depends how lazy I am. I repeat I WILL NOT UPDATE until I get a good number of votes. This chapter's pokemon is starmie.**

* * *

Misty's POV

We got to the stadium just in time to see the last bit of Gary's match. Gary called for a horn attack from nidoking but golem caught it. Then golem used seismic toss to take down Gary's nidoking. When the dust cleared it was clear that Gary had lost. We couldn't believe that Gary had lost.

"Well look at it this way, now we have a better chance of out living Gary in the league." David commented, the disbelief cutting through his cheerful tone. Of course all of Gary's cheerleaders were crying their eyes out with disappointment. Ash was wondering if he should quit while he was ahead but we all told him not to.

"Hey Ash, your fourth battle on the grass field is right now!" I reminded him and he rushed off. Ash told us to sit in the stands because he wanted to prove himself but I wasn't too sure.

"Don't worry about him, he's gonna be fine." David said

"What about your match on the ice field?" Mew asked

"Well I have a huge advantage over ice types but they might pull out an odd ball so I'll have to be on my toes." David answered and we turned to watch Ash's match. When Brock got taken in by Ash's opponent I for one started to yell that we were here for Ash.

"I chose you, bulbasaur!" Ash shouted and his opponent chose beedrill. Beedrill was first off the mark with a tackle that bulbasaur dodged at the last second. Bulbasaur tried razor leaf but it didn't work and he had to dodge a twin needle attack. Now a poison sting was used. Bulbasaur managed to get off a leech seed that hit right on it's main stinger. Brock started to cry and I reminded him that we were here to cheer for Ash not Jennet. With beedrill losing energy fast all it took was a tackle to bring down the beedrill.

"That was great!" Joesph cheered as Ash's opponent sent out her next pokemon. Now she chose scyther. Bulbasaur managed to doged the slashes but got hit with the quick attack. Bulbasaur couldn't hit it with vine whip and then scyther used double team. Using a vine whip the two fakes disappeared. But the real one was untouched and tried to slash bublasaur into a million bits. It used double team again so bulbasaur couldn't protect himself, but then he used vine whip on all three and hit scyther. Scyther fainted and bulbasaur won!

"That was a close one." Mewtwo commented and we all agreed. Ash's opponent chose bellsprout and I wondered how this could be her strongest pokemon. Ash called out for a tackle but bellsprout grabbed bulbasaur and threw him using his own momentum against him. The same thing happened again! Then bulbasaur got picked up and bellsprout slammed it from side to side over and over until bulbasaur fainted.

"Pikachu, I chose you!" Ash called and we thought that Ash must win, but bellsprouth was so flexible that electric attacks didn't hit it. A razor leaf just missed and sliced two rocks in half! Pikachu used thunderbolt but even thought it hit bellsprout looked fine. So pikachu employed the boxing moves he learned from Ash oh so long ago. Bellsprout was too flexible to be hit and pikachu got hit in the head and he was out. Then professor Oak and Ash's mom showed up.

"I chose you!" Ash shouted and out came muk.

"Brilliant! Muk's body is slime so physical attacks do almost no damage! And it can smother that tiny plant to boot!" David exclaimed and sure enough when bellsprout kicked muk it didn't even flinch. Bellsprout kept beating muk but it was like jello, it didn't get hurt! After a razor leaf that had no effect Ash ordered a body slam and the poor grass type was buried in sludge. It struggled but was no match for muk!

"He did it! He used his head for once!" Mew and Hope shouted together and the crowd erupted into cheers too. When Ash went to congratulate muk Ash got the same treatment professor Oak got from the poison type. In the locker room I told Ash how he would have been in trouble without muk and the pokemon gave me his gratitude by smothering me!

"It's almost time for my match." David said and we headed out for the ice field. His opponent chose blastoise and David chose himself. He played with it a little, showing how well his water training had worked, before hitting it with a solarbeam. Next was a jinx. It put up a fight but it wasn't as effective as it sould have been because David is a psychic himself. After a few recovers Jinx suffered a critical hit and went down. Finally there was laparas. David was already so tired that he was hit be an ice beam before he could dodge. He was out and defrosted himself. He called out bubble, his vaporeon, but she only got in a few hits because of her acid armor. Then she too was frozen.

"This is looking bad." I remarked and David called out his last pokemon.

"Magnaton, I chose you!" David called and I concluded that his magnimite must have evolved.

"Nice choice, steel type is strong against ice and electric is good against water. On top of that laparas is already tired." Mewtwo said but it wasn't quiet that easy. Laparas fought bravely but the type weakness was too much when a well placed thunderbolt took it down too.

"Looks like we might just face eachother." David said to Ash in the locker room

"Well that will be a great battle, no doubt about it." Oak said and we took the pokemon to a center.

* * *

**David: I can't wait till I face Ash six on six.**

**Me: Who will win, Ash with his instinct and nerve or David with his knowledge and power?**

**Mew: [It'll still be a while before that happens.]**

**Me: remember VOTE!**


	79. Friends vs friends!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**It has been decided, David will be the last one to uphold Pallet town's honor. I still haven't decided if he will take a shot a Lance yet but I've got time. Who will David face in the quarter finals? Who knows, I just know the line up. It's a pity that he can't go up against Richie. This chapter's pokemon is bagon.**

* * *

Mew's POV

We were heading to grab something to eat. We planned to get a lot in honor of David and Ash's big victories. When we got to our apartment we found Ash's mom and professor Oak, Ash's mom said she was gonna cook Ash's favorite foods but there wasn't a kitchen in the house. She took us to one of the restaurants and took over the kitchen! Thankfully she used all the right ingredients.

"This is great!" Ash cried as we were eating one of the best meals I've ever had.

"I bet this is the first time the chief has asked for the customer's recipe." David commented then Oak told David and Ash that if they won the next match then they could use six pokemon.

"Have you thought on which ones you will chose?" Oak asked

"Sure, I'll use kadabra, wartortle, pikablue, beedrill, digglet, and myself or magneton depending on what my opponent's pokemon are." David answered, but Ash said he would wait to see who his opponent was. After we were done eating we went to the elevator and before the door closed another trainer ran in. He seemed interested in pikachu and pikablue.

"Who's are these?" He asked

"Mine's the one with blue eyes." David answered

"And mine's the one with black eyes." Ash said and the boy moved to pet pikachu. Ash warned him to be careful but the boy knew exactly where to scratch. He complimented their pikachus and the two said thanks. Then the elevator shut down. David created a small light to see by and we were left wondering what had happened.

"How are you doing that?!" The boy exclaimed

"Psychic, it's easy enough once you know how." And the boy was stunned. Brock tried the emergency call button but it too was down. Then the boy went to the wire panel and opened it. He asked to borrow a pikachu and Ash obliged. He planned to jump start the elevator with a thundershock. It worked and soon enough we were moving again. He told us his name was Richie and we told him our names. He said he had to go and left.

"Attention please, all contestants must bring their pokeballs to the inspection or you will be disqualified."

"Disqualified?! Let's go!" Ash said and with David they left for the pavilion.

David's POV

When we got there we met Richie again. Together we deduced that something odd was going on and to me the two reps. looked firmiliar. When they got to use and tried to pick up Ash's and my pikachus they got shocked. They stuffed the two in the bag and they blew their cover. Before we could stop them weezing used smog and they got away!

"Get back here you crooks!!" I cried into the smog but I couldn't see where they were. I ran after them with Ash in blaziken form, but even with my speed cars don't get tired. So they got away only by shattering all speed limits. In a last ditch attempt I used fire blast but it missed and hit a rock. Richie caught up with us and we decided to run down the side of the mountain.

[One, two, three and here we got!] I called as we fell down the side of the mountain. We came to a sheer drop and stopped just in time to climb down. We got infront of the truck and ordered them to stop. They ran off the road and we started to chase them again. They headed down the river and by then we were too tired to continue the pursuit. We walked down the river bank till night fell and Richie suggested we get some rest. That night we talked about the chase and how we were just a bunch of pokemaniacs.

"Although there's a differenc between pokemaniac and pokemorph." Ash commented

"Maybe you're right." I said and we got out some food. Ash didn't eat at first with worry for his pokemon but Richie and I were sure we would see our pokemon again."Sides, now that we're away from any prying eyes I can use telepathy to locate Team Rocket and our pokemon." I assured him and we ate.

"I bet Team Rocket's partying right now." Ash commented between a mouthful and I thought he was probably right. Later we did some star pokemon connect the dots. I saw an ekans where Ash saw an onix. Then we both saw a pikachu. We started to go back and forth on how good a pokemon master we would be. It started with in the world and ended with in the cosmos. We got up early the next morning so we could catch Team Rocket asleep.

"I've got them! They're a few miles away and I can teleport us there!" I told them and I did. As planned Team Rocket was asleep. We crept past them to the van. We found the sack and freed our pikachus. But the noise of our reunions cause Team Rocket to wake up! They locked to door. Before we could escape we had to get our pokemon. Ash had trouble finding his so I found them and my own. Richie had put stars on his so he knew they were his.

"That's a good idea." Ash said as he called out bulbasuar. He tried to attack the wall but it held strong. Then Ritche's pokemon took over. His charmander, zippo, cut down the wall with ease. Jesse called out arbok but before pikachu or pikablue could shock the poison type James made a sharp turn. Then Richie sent out sparky, his own pikachu. I joined the pikachu bonanza. We all used agility to confuse arbok. With one combined thunderbolt we accidentally blew up the engine and left only the chaise.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

We were heading for a cliff, Ash and Richie called out pidgeotto and happy, a butterfree to save them. The two pokemon flapped madly to keep their trainers from becoming pancakes. I was fine using telekinesis. Then an army of jeeps with the others in them showed up. We returned the pokemon to their rightful trainers and headed to the pavilion to discover who we would be facing. I fished out a magikarp with A-2 and Ash got one with A-3. We looked and saw that his next opponent was our new friend Ritche.

"Oh boy." I remarked

"Who knows how this is gonna turn out." Mew commented and we waited for the next match.

* * *

**David: Gasp!**

**Ash: Me vs. Richie is next!**

**Mewtwo: [Who ever wins get to use six pokemon.]**

**Me: Stay tuned!**


	80. It's sad when it's friends vs friends

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Just a heads up, the chapters after Ash loses will be a lot shorter because I'm a genius at putting in new parts not building a whole new platform. So basicly it'll be a Team Rocket plot and the battle. Oh well, what ya gonna do? This chapter's pokemon is butterfree.**

* * *

Ash's POV

I was stunned, I was facing my new friend in my next match and I could tell that Richie was just as stunned. I was torn between wanting to win and wanting to keep our friendship. Misty pulled me out of my thoughts with a status report on Richie. It said that he had used the same three pokemon to get through all the rounds and he hadn't lost one of them.

"Well with a track record like that it's clear that the gloves have to come off if I want to win." David remarked and Mewtwo gave him a look. They knew something, not for the first time, that they weren't letting on. We saw that Richie used the same type of pokemon I did so it came down to skill. Misty said I was in trouble. Brock said it was hard to battle with a friend but I put on a brave face.

[Ash, there are four psychics in the room. One of them is the most powerful I've ever seen so you can't hide your feelings.] Mew told me and I thought as useful psychics are they are annoying. Mew chose not to comment on that thought. The next morning we headed down to the pokemon center and I met Richie for the first time since we found out we were up against each other.

"Hi Ash." He said

"Hi Richie." I returned

"Listen, because we're friends let's promise that this will be the best battle ever." Richie told me

"Ok, it's a promise!" I said and he left. We picked up our pokemon and Nurse Joy said that it's good that I was battling a friend becaue even if I lost I would still be able to cheer him on. I saw that she was right and a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. Back at the house Richie called asking for a look at pikachu and pikablue. David and I left for where Richie had told me.

"I wonder what he wants." David said aloud as we got to the place he told us to be. When we got there we discovered too late that it was a Rocket trap! They did the usual motto. We tried to get free but we couldn't. They threw us into the back of a truck and they drove off with us.

"I've got a pokemon match soon! We've gotta get out!" I shouted

"Cool your jets Ash, you're gonna give me a headache." David remarked and we began to think. Then I got the idea to use squirtle to flood the truck. David's wartortle pitched in and the truck was full of water in no time. Team Rocket crashed and we were free!

"We've gotta hurry!" I said as my match was starting about now! Team Rocket stopped us before we could fly away. We didn't have the time so our pikachu shocked them and we were off."Can't you go any faster?!" I shouted

"I'm not sure, but I'll try!" David repied but before he could weezing used smoke screen. I saw a bike throght the haze and I was off.

"I'm not stealing, I'm borrowing!" I called back to the crooks

"Now where have I heard that before? Oh yeah, when you smoked Misty's bike." David said from above me and we kept on. I was way late when Team Rocket tried again. I called on pikachu and pideotto to take care of them and we took the balloon. We were going at a good rate but would it be enough? "Curse that Team Rocket, you're gonna be late and it's all their fault!" David fumed and we were over the pokemon league village.

"Can't you teleport us there now?" I asked

"Sure!" He said and suddenly we were above the stadium. Pidgeotto was pooped and fell to the ground panting. We were finally ready and Richie chose his butterfree, happy. I went with squirtle. They were bashing each other when happy used sleep powder and squirtle was out. Pikachu chose himself next and went after happy. Happy tried to lift pikachu into the air but pikachu shocked the tar out of happy.

"That was great Ash!" Jeffery cheered and we were tied. His next pokemon was zippo, his charmander. Pikachu was always just a second ahead from the full force of the flamethrower and it was taking it's toll until he was taken out by a tackle attack. I only had one possible pokemon with me, but he had disobeyed me so many times that I didn't like having to rely on him.

"I chose you, charizard!" I said and when Richie saw how powerful charizard was he returned zippo rather then risk him getting burned to a crisp. Richie sent out sparky, his pikachu but charizard didn't care and took a nap. I had lost because of charizard. I was crushed. But I put on a happy face for Richie. David came over and I told both him and Richie to win their next battles for me. David still had is match to do in the morning but he was looking steamed.

"Ash, can I have a word with charizard?" He asked through gritted teeth

"Why? What are you gonna do to him?" I asked

"I'm gonna deflate that over sized ego of his if it's the last thing I do! The nerve of that over grown lizard to throw your most important match to date!" He was going to continue but Mewtwo cut him off.

"I think you've made your point." He said and I gave David charizard's pokeball. It was late when we saw him again and he had several singe marks.

"Ash Ketchum, I swear to you that I will win my next battle if not for you then so that charizard will start to listen to you!!" David proclaimed and went on the computer. It was a trainer who specialized in grass types so I figured that David would handle it no problem. It was odd but it made me feel better that my loss had energized David. David went to bed after creating a plan and I just laid there thinking how it all went wrong.

David's POV

I was still furious with charizard the next day but I suppressed it so it wouldn't throw off my battling. I noted that two of my opponent's pokemon were also of the poison type so I chose kadabra and diglett to be my backup. I was in the green spot and my opponent was in the red. He chose a victorybell and I chose myself as blaziken. I was in no mood to play with my food so it was short and sweet with an extra powerful blaze kick. The next pokemon was one I hadn't counted on, a venasaur. I knew this could learn poison powder as well as earthquake. I pulled myself out in favor of.

"Go kadabra!" I shouted and the psychic type appeared. Kadabra relentlessly used psychic and confusion to great effects and brought down the venasaur before it could prepare a solarbeam.

"We're seeing trainer David Thomas as we've never seen him before, he must have been shaken by the defeat of his friend Ash Ketchum." The announcer said

[Just wait until they see your jolteon from, it'll blow them away.] Mew said smugly as the last of my opponent's pokemon was thrown out. A vileplum. I switched in my digglet and with a mighty earthquake I had won and vented some of my fury.

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the short battle, I have stuff that needs done. See you next time!**


	81. Two out of three have fallen

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Not much to say other then charizard is an evil fat lizard. This chapter's pokemon is blastoise.**

* * *

Misty's POV

I don't care if Ash did say he was happy that David and Richie won, he was crushed plain and simple. The thing I couldn't figure out was why, he had lost plenty of times and he had never taken it this hard. When Brock pointed out how depressed he was I said he should be happy he won as many times as he did.

"Ash's mind dosen't work that way, he mesures the trainer by the way they raise their pokemon. He raised charizard and charizard doesn't give him a second thought so he feels that he's a horrible trainer." David remarked

"But he still won all those times." I protested

"Depression does strange things to a person's mind, he thinks all his other victories were flukes." David said

"Well he can't just mope around forever." I said and went to check on Ash. The trouble was I knew that David was right and no matter how much I didn't want it to be. I tried to get him to do something or anything really. Finally I got a rise out of him. We got into one of our usual squabbles and it was nice to see that Ash still could. Finally pikachu had had enough and shocked everyone in the room. Then the tv came on and it was Richie's match.

"I hope he wins, I really want to face him." David commented and we headed down to the looker room to wish him luck.

"What are you doing here?" Richie asked

"We're just here to wish you luck." Ash replied

"I'll try to win this for both of us." Richie told Ash

"And so I can face you in the next round or preferably the finals." David added and the three laughed. We took seats and saw one of the greatest battles yet. It all came down to sparky and an ivysaur. We were cheering on Richie but Ash was most enthusiastic about it. He was standing and bellowing 'Go Richie'. Ivysaur rushed past sparky almost as soon as he had appeared. Then used vine whip to sweep sparky off his feet. Sparky's thundershocks weren't working and was about to be hit with a solarbeam.

"MOVE YOU STUPID PIKACHU!!!!!!!" David roared but it was no use, sparky was like a deer in the head lights and got hit hard. Sparky had just stood up when he was taken out by a tackle.

"Well at least we now know the sheer power of these last trainers." Mew commented

"It looks like I might just have to use my secret weapon to beat some of these." David agreed."Although if I can avoid it I will."

"Why would you? That thing can take out almost anything in one hit!" Mew exclaimed

"It feels like cheating." David replied and I wondered what they were talking about. Ash was too stunned by the fact Richie had lost to hear it.

Ash's POV

I went to talk to Richie at the lake after he lost and he seemed to think it was no big deal and I realized that I had been a big baby.

"We can learn a lot from losing." Richie said

"You learn more from one loss then a thousand victories." Said a voice that belonged to David and he came into view just moments after.

"That's exactly right." Richie agreed

"And besides, who wants to win all the time? It'll get pretty boring after a while." David added

"Hey Ash, David, let's make a promise. That we'll become pokemon masters no matter what." Richie said

"OK, promise." I said

"Sounds like one of the best promises I could ever hope to make." David agreed, then we heard our pikachus fall and we went to them only to fall in a hole ourselves."What is it with Team Rocket and holes?! They're supposed to be getting closer to the stars, not the center of the earth." David joked and we groaned. Then said duo appeared above the hole and did the motto.

"You won't get away with this!" I said as I tried to climb up the hole and fell back down. Then the floor collapsed. Then Team Rocket lowered a cage and trapped David.

"Hey! I just remembered that my match is in ten minutes! LET ME OUT YOU FIENDS!!" David shouted and the stole the pikachus. While they were distracted I called on pidgeotto and Richie on happy. We flew out of the hole and onto solid land. I called out bulbasaur but a vine whip failed. Weezing used smog and pidgeotto used gust to blow it away. Then I ordered bulbasaur to use razor leaf to cut the rope. It worked and the captured were free.

"Ok zippo, use flamethrower!" Richie said and the fire caused the gas to blow up! I told the pikachus to use thundershock on the cage and called squirtle to put out Team Rocket. We threw them the cage and it shocked them to kingdom come.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"We did it!" I cheered

"My match is starting in one minute!" David shouted and he was off like a shot. We got to the stadium just in time to watch them call out their first pokemon. David's was kadabra and his opponent's was graveler.

"Kadabra, try and use a confusion to confuse it!" David ordered but it didn't work that well.

"Graveler, use rollout!" David's opponent ordered

"Kadabra, teleport out of the way!" David instructed just in time. He then told kadabra to use psychic to stop the rock ground type from rolling. Then a psybeam took care of the pokemon. His opponent's next pokemon was a haunter that took care of kadabra quickly. He chose himself and took care of haunter with a well placed shadow claw. Next was a ferrow that knocked out David. Pikablue took care of that over grown pidgey. Pikablue had trouble with a bulbasaur but came out victorious with a thunder. A sandslash brought pikablue to his knees. Wartortle had no problems with the ground type and his opponent's last pokemon was a raichu.

"This is it, if David can beat this last pokemon he wins." I heard Mewtwo mutter and I watched even closer. Raichu was strong and it took out wartortle with a single thunderbolt. Even digglet fell to the electric type.

"That's one powerful pokemon." Richie said and I started to worry for David. Then he seemed to argue with himself before throwing out his last pokemon. It was a jolteon.

"Why didn't he throw you magneton? It would have made much more sense." Professor Oak said and the final round started. The jolteon took everything raichu threw at it, even a thunder attack."I should have guessed, jolteon's ability allows it to absorb electricity and turn it into energy."

"Cool!" I said, but that wasn't the only trick that electric type had. When David saw fit for it to attack he chose a thundershock. I thought this would be far too weak to do much to raichu but that thunderbolt looked like it could have passed for a thunder attack from a zapdos. Needless to say raichu was out classed and beaten. David had won his way past the quarter finals and now he was on to the semi finals. As excited as I was that David had won I wondered how he had gotten such a strong pokemon.

"How'd you get that jolteon?" Misty asked

"I used a thunder stone on one of the eevee kits and when it evolved it was ultra powerful." He said simply."Hey Ash, since you're out of the dumps you can take this time to squeeze in some extra training." David suggested and I thought it was a good idea so I did.

* * *

**David: When do I tell them that the super jolteon is actually me?**

**Me: I haven't chosen an exact time but I think it'll be in either the second movie or sometime in season 12.**

**Mew: [But then again it could be the next chapter.]**

**Me: It won't but that's a good point, it could be anytime the fancy takes me.**


	82. The finals are next, will he survive?

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Here we go! The semi finals! This is gonna be good! This chapter's pokemon is nidoran.**

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

Even though it was the crack of dawn David could be found working harder then ever. He was determind not to use his jolteon form. I was forced to wonder, not for the first time, why he didn't just use it because he would easily win. But I knew better then to ask him about it because his twisted logic would just confuse me the more.

"Hey Mewtwo, what cha doing?" Apperantly David wasn't the only earliy riser today. Ash must be out here for some extra training himself.

"Just watching David train." I replied

"I got the feeling David wasn't compleatly honest when he told us about his jolteon." Ash remarked."I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

"David has a right to disclose infromation as he sees fit." I said and Ash left it. Come breakfast time everyone was awake and the three trainers, we had invited Richie, had done some serious training. It showed in the way they ate three helpings of everything.

"So David, what's you plan for you next opponent?" Richie asked

"Well, he takes pride in bug and electric types but he as a few grass and water type back ups." David answered

"Sounds like an easy battle." Ash said

"I wouldn't count on that, just because that person's used those pokemon in the past dosen't mean that those are his only pokemon. He could have a poison or normal or some other type in the hole." Mew pointed out

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of, if he times it right he could take my whole team down with a clafairy with metranome and a ton of luck." David said

"Who is that lucky? If he does have a clafairy and orders a metranome it'll probably turn out to be explosion or self destruct and miss your pokemon." Joesph remarked

"But there's always the possibility." Jeffery countered

"If you win the league you face the eleat four, how would you handle them?" Ash asked

"I think we're getting ahead of ourselves." David said and the three went to a pokemon center before the next match.

Richie's POV

We were heading to the center when all of a sudden I noticed something was missing. I looked up and saw Team Rocket in their balloon with the pikachus in tow. To make matters worse they were dropping bombs!

"Take cover!" Ash called as we jumped out of the way of the blast and were forced to listen to the Team Rocket motto again.

"Give us back our pikachus!" I shouted but they just laughed and floated away. We sent out our flying types but they were able to counter them by channeling out pikachus' electricity at them. Then I got an idea, I called out zippo and told him to use flamethrower on the basket before it got out of range. Team Rocket fell out of their balloon and tried to run for it. But a quick razor leaf from bulbasaur and a flamethrower from David and.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Don't those loons know when to give up?" David commented as we entered the pokemon center and got our pokemon healed. That after noon at the match things were sunny and warm. David called out pidgeotto while his opponent called out a beedrill. After a few minutes pidgeotto was beten by a barage of twin needles. I could amost hear David thinking 'I need more fire types'. He was trying to decide weather or not to risk himself this early in the match. He decided to try wartortle who won handily. An electabuzz took downg wartortle after a few minutes of hard battling. David chose his ground type digglet. Digglet won of couse but then was wrapped up in a white light.

"Digglet's evolving!" Misty exclaimed and soon where there was once a digglet stood a dugtrio. David was excited and dugtrio looked ready for more. The next pokemon was a blastoise that mudered the poor groud type. Pikachu sorted out the shellfish pokemon and a butterfree. Pikachu was beaten by a parasect and David beat it. And the opponent's final pokemon was a clafairy.

"Well I'll be darned, David was right about the clafairy. Let's hope he dosen't get lucky with the metranome." Hope commented and the normal type used metranome. We watched for the attack to compleat and when it did clafairy used, twin needle that did almost nothing to David. David sagged with reliefe before sending the normal type flying with a sky uppercut. Back in the locker rooms we talked.

"I was so scared when that clafairy came out and used metranome, I thought it would turn into earthquake or something." David told us

"See, I was right." Mew said smugly and after David got his pokemon healed he went straight to training for the finals.

* * *

**Mew: [Clafairys are a menace to all. They can learn metranome and destroy almost anything. This has been a public service anouncment.]**


	83. The final battle of the pokemon league

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**It's finals time! Will David continue to the four best trainers in kanto? Or will he be defeated? Find out in this chapter! This chapter's pokemon is entei.**

* * *

Ash's POV

It was almost time for the finals. I couldn't believe that David was going to have a shot at the title. David was just short of freaking out, he was using every calming trick he could think of. Breathing deeply, eating ice cream, reading a good book, and so on. His pokemon weren't much better. Team Rocket would have helped if they had showed up, they would have proven that he could win.

"I wish someone would face him so he could win, he's about to wet himself with worry." Mew commented and we all agreed even beating a caterpie would have done him some good.

"He's going to beat himself!" Misty said and Mewtwo decided to do something about it. When we saw the two again David looked a lot more confident.

"What did you do?" I asked him

"I ran the high lites of all his battles over and over again until he saw reason." Mewtwo answered and we headed down for the final match.

"This is it ladies and gentlemen, the final match of the pokemon league!" Said the announcer and the two trainers took their positions. David chose to start strong and called himself out as blaziken. His opponent had counted on this and summoned a pidgot. After a hard battle in which pidgot got burned, David was beaten. Pikablue took out the already weak flying type and was beaten by an ivysaur. David called his own pidgeotto to beat the grass type but was beten by a jinx. It fell upon haunter to beat jinx and was beaten by it's evolved form, gangar. Magneton was able to take down the ghost type and a machoke. But it fell to a vileplume. It was down to their last pokemon. David didn't have anything other then jolteon to counter the grass type. But to our surprise he went with beedrill. It was a masseur, the bug type was swatted easily. David jumped down to comfort the fallen pokemon who seemed to take the loss harder then his trainer. In fact when we got to the locker room he was smiling.

"How can you be smiling?! You lost when you were so close!" Misty shouted

"Two reasons, one is that I know I did the best I could and that makes me a winner. Two is..." Here he grabbed me around the neck and started to give me a nuggie." This one needs someone to keep him from walking off a cliff every other week. How would I be able to do that if I had to stay here?"

"I do not walk off a cliff every other week!" I protested

"No, but you have to admit that you have a knack for getting into trouble." He said and everyone smiled. That night we were at the closing ceremonies. All the trainers walked into the stadium one last time. One by one we walked up to received our pokemon league badges. Then the top three trainers stood on a podium with the numbers 1, 2, and 3 according to what place they came in. David was on the number two step and he couldn't have looked happier. Then the lights went out and the fireworks started. Early the next morning Richie, David, and I were sitting in the stands.

"Well, we may not have won, but we had fun, didn't we?" Richie asked

"Yeah, we sure did." I answered

"You can say that again." David said and our pikachu came running to us.

"Train hard you two." Richie told us

"We will." David and I said and before Richie left I told him to remember our promise. Then David's radio snapped on.

_Opening instruments_

_"I wanna be the very best like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause. I will travel across the land, searching far and wide. These pokemon, to understand the power that inside. Pokemon! Gotta catch them all. It's you and me, I know it's my destiny. Pokemon! Oh your my best friend in a world we must defend. Pokemon! Gotta catch them all. A heart so true, our courage will pull us through. You teach me and I'll teach you. Pokemon! Gotta catch, gotta catch them all!" _

_More instruments_

_"Every challenge along the way, with courage I will face. I will battle every day to gain my rightful place. Come with me, the time is right. There's no better team. Arm in arm we'll win the fight, it's always been our dream. Pokemon! Gotta catch them all. It's you and me, I know it my destiny. Pokemon! Oh your my best friend in a world we must defend. Pokemon! Gotta catch them all. A heart so true, our courage will pull us through. You teach me and I'll teach you. Pokemon! Gotta catch them all, gotta catch them all!_

_Ending instruments_

With that it was time to head back to pallet town to train harder and win the next league!

* * *

**David: I won't pretend I'm not a bit sad about losing, but as long as you live and learn you'll survive.**

**Mewtwo: [Just like way back when. Back when I tried to take over the world, I learned better.]**

**Ash: Or when I lost I learned to take it in stride.**

**Me: All in all I don't care who you are, if you learn from you're mistakes then you'll pull through sooner or later.**


	84. Orange islands here we come!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**SEASON 2 IS HERE!!! I'm ecstatic! The orange islands where we say good bye to Brock for a whole season! In honor of this new season I will chose lugia as the chapter's pokemon.**

* * *

David's POV

We were back a pallet and having a party for Ash and me. After a speech from Ash and myself we started the party. We called out all our pokemon and told them to eat as much as they wanted and to relax. They had worked hard to get us through the pokemon league. Ash was about to call out charizard when the rest of us stopped him.

"Think about what you're doing!" Misty shouted and we all agreed that letting charizard out was a bad idea. Ash and I joined our pokemon in chowing down. We came to a stand and ordered three orders of everything. We brought it to a table and those who ate the food found it too spicy to the extreme. A water gun saved everyone's taste buds from a sudden death. Ash was dumb enough to eat one of the puffs and he too got a burn mouth. Then I was grabbed from behind and I knew that Team Rocket had me once again.

"Don't you guys ever give up?" I asked

"Not on your life!" James cried and once they were behind their stand they did that stupid motto. The others threw their food back at them and they started to freak out. They ran away before any more spicy food found its way into their mouths. Squirtle was out of range and Team Rocket began to throw bombs. Pidgeotto popped the balloon and they released another balloon. Pidgeotto got hit by a poison sting and fell. Ash caught him just in time. Ash called out charizard.

"ARE YOU LOONY?! I WANT TO BE SAVED NOT COOKED!!!" I shouted but charizard cared more about food. But when a bomb hit the food charizard attacked Team Rocket. Charizard blasted the bombs back at Team Rocket and saved us.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Then charizard blasted Ash with a fire ball. Charizard started to wreak havoc when pikachu, pikablue, and I shocked him silly. Ash recalled him. The professor fixed up pidgeotto and Ash said thanks. Ash then apologised to pidgeotto and he said not to worry about it. Then Oak asked us if we would run a errand for him in the orange islands. He told us he wanted us to get a pokeball that wouldn't transport here. We agreed and were off.

"If I remember my pokemon lost history that pokeball is the GS ball and it contains a celebi." Jeffery told me in a undertone."But after celebi got a movie they let the GS ball drop and hoped that people would forget about it."

"You would be correct. But of all pokemon facts why remember that one?" I asked

"Just a random bit that I retained." Jeffery said and we entered the forest. Then we noticed how quiet it was in this forest. Then pikachu looked up and shouted. We saw a ton of spearow and a ferrow.

"AHHHHH!!! IT'S THE SAME ONES THAT CHASED US ON OUR FIRST DAY!!!" I shouted and we ducked. Mew and Mewtwo weren't about to be bullied by a bunch of flying rats. They started to fight back but sheer numbers stopped them from doing much. Then the ferrow picked up Ash! Pikachu used thundershock and the two fell. I teleported to where Ash had landed only to find Team Rocket in the same tree. They told us how the spearow and pidge don't get along.

"I get it, these pidge and pidgeotto are too scared of ferrow and spearow to move." Ash said and the others showed up. First part of our plan was to get Team Rocket out of the tree. We jumped on the branch to shake them loose. The ferrow and spearow attacked Team Rocket. The other birds were too scared to move still. Then Ash called out his own pidgeotto to tell them the coast was clear. It worked but ferrow caught up with them.

"Watch out pidgeotto!" I shouted as Ash's pidgeotto was hit by ferrow. Pidgeotto fell and Ash went to see if he was OK. Ash told pidgeotto to rest but he stood up and then started to glow with a white light. Pidgeotto was evolving! Pidgeotto evolved into pidgot and was twice our size.

"Pidgot, the bird pokemon, the evolved form of pideotto. It can fly at twice the speeds of sound and at altitudes of up to one mile."

Ash and pidgot took flight and those psychics who could flew with them. An ultra powerful gust attack sent ferrow reeling. With a quick attack we heard a sonic boom! Pikachu jumped onto ferrow and let loose a thunder bolt that really hurt ferrow. Ash went in to catch it but it was still too strong. Then the pidge and pidgeotto teamed up with pidgot to take down ferrow. We joined in with the calvery charge of course. Ferrow knew when he was beat and fled.

"That was great pidgot!" Mew said and later that day we were out of the forest and about to leave. Ash told pidgot to stay in the forest to make sure that ferrow didn't try to attack again. We continued on the road to the orange islands.

* * *

**David: Do you have the skills to be #1?!**

**Ash: You'd better believe it!**

**Mew: [We're at the orange islands!]**

**David: But that means we're almost to Johto.**

**Me: Don't worry, it's still a while away. About four months if I do this season as quickly at the last.**


	85. We survied the crash!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I wonder where jiggilypuff goes in the anime, in the Johto region she just vanishes one day. Well my story will bring that to light when the time comes. This chapter's pokemon is weedle.**

* * *

Misty's POV

We were stopping by a convenience store to get supplies. But we still had the problem of how to get to the islands. The psychics couldn't fly us there because it was too far. Ash came out of the store and told us that if we walked it would take a month. But if we took a blimp it would take less then a day, but it would cost lots of money. Then we saw a raffle stand and the grand prize was a blimp ride Velincia island!

"There's our problem solved." David said and Ash went to get a ticket. I was doubtful that we would win but sure enough Ash got the winning ticket. When everybody except Ash and David fell down Ash said.

"I guess you can't lose them all." And David started to laugh. We got to the air field and Ash saw his first up close blimp. Then two men came up and said that the blimp wasn't very safe.

"Safe? As long as it can get us half way there we should be fine." Mewtwo said then two flight attendance pushed the men out of the way. They shoved us onto the blimp and when we entered 'first class' it looked horrible. The floor creaked under Ash and he jumped off of that spot. Then the floor really did collapse under him. He flailed around a bit before Mew lifted him back up.

"I vote we do something about those holes." David said but just then we were called for dinner. The soup was just a few degrees above freezing. Then the ship started to tip. I asked who was flying and the attendants said.

"Good question."

"Leave it to Team Rocket to mess things up." Mew commented after they had left the room.

"That was Team Rocket?" I asked

"No, it was Goldilocks and one of the three bears, of course it was Team Rocket." Mew said sarcasticly and then the ship tilted some more. Then it tilted the other way.

"What are those loons doing up there?" Hope wondered as the ship went back and forth. Finally it went level.

"DO THEY EVEN KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING?!" David shouted after he got hit on the head with the candle holder. Then we realised togepi was gone! We started to look for her in the upper part of the ship, where the gas was stored. Then we saw a flash of white. We saw it again and I thought it was a ghost.

"That's no ghost, it's worst! It's jiggilypuff!!" Mewtwo shouted and we ran. When we were sure we were safe we heard Team Rocket start their motto. Pikachu shocked arbok but the electricity traveled through the metal and into everyone else.

"You can't use shock attacks in a blimp it'll blow up!" I shouted at Ash and he said I had a point. Brock called on geodude and he threw weezing like a beach ball, but it ripped a hole in the blimp. Then the storm started to tear even more of the blimp. Then I caught sight of togepi right in front of the hole! I climbed up to the beam with bulbasaur's vine whip keeping me in place. Then we got clear of the storm but just before I got togepi jiggilypuff showed up.

"Can't you see we're trying to rescue togepi you pink puff?!" Jeffery shouted at her but before she could sing the ship shook and she fell. I got togepi and bulbasaur got both of us down. Then we saw the gas was being let out, we had to save the blimp so we called out our pokemon so their weight could steer the ship. Onix was too heavy so Brock called him back. First we got all the pokemon to the front because the island was in sight. It was too much so they headed back. They kept going back and forth. But by some miracle we made it to the right island.

"We're saved!" David cried before Joesph did the comical kissing of the ground.

* * *

**Me: Kind of a short chapter but I didn't want to risk losing it. There's a thunder storm on right now so if I take too long I might have lost the whole thing.**


	86. Are we gonna have another?

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**In the orange islands we get a new travleing buddy, Tracy! A new vitume! This chapter's pokemon is mawhile.**

* * *

Hope's POV

We were looking for professor Ivy and Ash had just complaind how hot it was.

"You want hot? Try a desert on for size, I grew up in one or another most of my life." David said and when we got to town we realised that none of us knew where professor Ivy's house was. Then pikachu pointed us to an odd looking pokemon center. Brock was just wondering if there were nurse Joys here and sure enough.

"Welcome to the pokemon center, how may I help you?" Said a nurse Joy that looked slightly tanned. Misty grabbed Brock's ear and pulled him away. Nurse Joy told us how to get to professor Ivy's house and we thanked her on our way out. When we got to the white house it was empty. Or so we thought, until three girls came up out of a secret door in the floor. The girls were a bit odd but they took us to where the professor was working.

"It's nice out here, perfect humidity and temp." Jeffery commented but just then a gyarados showed up! But to our reliefe it was trained. Turns out the trainer was professor Ivy. She showed us the pokeball and it was gold on top. David picked it up and excamined it psychically.

"Yep, it's in here all right." But he didn't tell us what it was. They told us they had tried everything they could to open it. Even a laser."Of course you can't open it! It's locked with a very powerful psychic shield that prevents outward damage, that's also why it won't transport. The only way to open it is to take it to a speacial place in Johto, but the name escapes me right now."

"Since when did you become such an expert on the GS ball?" Ash asked

"Not in company." He replied and Ash, relising what he ment, dropped it.

"But I suppose if all four of us psychics try we could breack the lock." David said and we tried. It looked like it was about to open but snapped back shut. We all slumped to the floor in exastion."Dang it! Legendaries aren't supposed to be confined!" David cried but Mewtwo put his hand over David's mouth before he could say more. We called Oak and told him we had got the ball. Professor Ivy mentioned how much David already knew about it and I could tell Oak was gonna grill David at first chance.

"So this is all your lab?" Brock asked as we headed into the back yard.

"Yes, we need all this space for the pokemon." Ivy replied and Misty came across a vileplume with some funky colors. In fact when the food came around we saw that all the pokemon were diffent colors.

"Hey, I've got my bellosom on me. That's a shiny pokemon too." David said and called out the grass type. Ivy explained how diffent placed make diffenet pokemon colors. Ash wondered if there was a tropical pikachu when he saw ours munching on the pokechow. Even togepi was eating the food. Then we saw a butterfree that looked ill. Ivy said that it hadn't eaten in days and when Brock tried the food he knew why.

"I've got it! I'll be right back!" He called as he ran off and just to make sure he wasn't off his rocker David and I checked it too. It wasn't bad, but terribly flat. Brock came back with herbs and berries to mix into something for taste. Brock put some of the powder on the food and the butterfree flew straigt for it and began to eat.

"I've found that butterfree like sweet things so I added some crushed berries to make the food taste sweeter." Brock explained and then one of the girls brought up cooking and we headed to Ivy's house. When we saw where they actually lived it was horrifying. I could tell David was fighting the impulse to clean but Brock fell to that same impulse. Brock was cleaning like a maniac and David was dumbstruck.

"Mom wouldn't mind having him around." Joesph commented and after Brock was done Ivy and the girls attacked the food.

"The pokemon eat quieter then they do." Ash remarked and after dinner we hit the hay.

David's POV

I couldn't sleep so I helped Brock make the midnight snack for those who were burning the late night oil. Professor Ivy told us that she was studying the vileplume's nocturnal pollenating. A raticate got caught in the pollen and fainted but before I could teleport it out Ivy went in after it. We took the raticate to a pokemon center where I used recover on it and it was right as rain. The next mornig Brock was gone.

"I wonder where he could be." Mew said and then we saw onix and Brock and geodude carrying wood. Brock told us he was staying here.

"Looks like I'm back on cooking duty, now I wish I had asked Brock for some recipeis." I said and we left Brock with professor Ivy as we walked down the trail waving good bye.

"It's gonna be really weird not having Brock around." Misty commented

"Who's gonna make my favorite pokefood?" Mew asked

"That's the one thing I did get the recipe for." I said and she got a lot happier. We wondered how we were going to get back with the blimp crashed but when we got to the air feild the blimp looked as if it were made yesterday. Then Team Rocket shoved us aboard and we were off. Team Rocket trapped us in a cage, but they forgot to psychic proof it. They did the motto and they noticed that Brock wasn't with us. Team Rocket seemed to forget about the rest of us and said.

"Looks like we've caught ourselves a pair of love birds." James said

"You don't mean." Jesse put in

"They're in love." Meowth said and Ash and Misty looked at eachother but turned away blushing. Team Rocket continued to laugh at their expense. But before Team Rocket could do anything jiggilypuff showed up. She sang and I was the only one awake on the blimp as Team Rocket jettisoned. I escaped but I didn't know how to fly a blimp!

* * *

**David: I could save maybe half of them if I had to fly to shore telekeniticly.**

**Me: But you won't and I've forgotten how this ends, we'll just have to see in the next episode.**


	87. Two new traveling buddies!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Here we go, another chapter! This chapter's pokemon is venonat.**

* * *

Mew's POV

I was jerked awake by a loud sound and we were all on the floor. We got off the blimp and looked around to see nothing but trees. We walked for miles and thought that this place was deserted, but then a bunch of tourists came by to put a stop to that train of thought. They tossed us out and had pikachu, pikablue, and togepi pose.

"Hey! Pikablue, I give you permission to shock them if you want to!" David called to his pokemon and when we finally got the pokemon back from the photo happy tourists we were jumped by two girls handing out those flower things you put around your neck. We were walking beside the beach when pikachu and pikablue heard something and we heard it too soon after. We saw three jerks picking on a young lapras! We weren't about to let this go unpunished. They threw out their pokemon, a beedrill, a spearow, and a hitmonchan.

"Ready pikablue?" Daivd asked

"Pikachu!" (Oh yeah!) and just as David was about to clobber the beedrill with a fire punch and pikachu and pikablue nail the spearow with a thunderbolt someone said.

"Hold it!" A black hired kid started to take notes on the pokemon. The spearow wasn't getting enough vitemins and could stand to lose a few pounds. The beedrill's coloring was dull and the hitmonchan didn't get enough exercise. Then he went over to pikachu and pikablue. He said that they had shiny coats and their electric sacs were well developed. Then he went to David. He said that he got plenty of exercise and his feathers were glossy. He checked the flame sacs by asking for a flamethrower. Then the jerks tried to attack but the two pikachus put an end to that.

"That was great!" Ash said

"We've got to get help, this lapras is hurt!" Said the boy and he handed Ash some medicine as he went to look for a nurse Joy. Lapras wouldn't drink it but we managed to get lapras to the center where nurse Joy said there weren't any serious injuries. However there we some psychological damage. The boy told us he was a pokemon watcher and we knew why he had taken notes on the pokemon. We introduced ourselves and he told us his name is Tracy. We were going to help the lapras get back to her family. Then three kids came in and said something about the orange crew.

"I wonder who the orange crew is." Jeffery remarked and Tracy told us all about it. Ash and David wanted to challenge the orange league but we had to deliver the GS ball. Misty forced Ash to ask professor Oak before we made any extra stops. He approved and when Ash hung up Tracy started to go on and on about how he knew people who knew professor Oak.

"What's the big deal about knowing professor Oak?" Ash asked and Tracy told us that Oak was his hero and that we had ourselves a new traveling buddy.

[That's one way of putting our next victim.] David said to me and I had known he wouldn't be able to resist sprining the surprise."Hey! For some reason that reminds me that it's someone's birthday."

"Whos?" Misty asked

"Mewtwo's of course!" David said and Mewtwo started to grumble something about him not needing a birthday because he wasn't exactly born. But before he could protest further nurse Joy said that lapras was awake. We tried to get lapras into a truck but she was too scared. Ash decided to sing a lullaby. But before he cold start a pink puff arrived on the stage.

"RUN IT'S JIGGILYPUFF!!" Hope shouted and everyone who couldn't make a sound shield lept into the water for safety. Those who were too slow were doomed to face doodles. When everyone woke up lapras still wouldn't budge. Ash decided to jump in the water with lapras. Then a smoke bomb hit the water when the two surfaced.

"It's Team Rocket!" Joseph called and the motto began. When they were done Tracy was taken by meowth. Weezing used smog and Team Rocket was off in the truck. Tracy called out venonat to track the truck using it's radar eyes. We got bikes to catch up to Team Rocket and soon were right on their tail. Ash got close and lept off his bike onto the truck. The back broke away from the front and when they came to a jump.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

But now Ash and the two pokemon started to fall back down the jump and Ash had to use his weight to steer the cart. But they ended up in the water anyway. Later that day Ash finally dragged his wet rear to shore. Lapras was with them and Ash was riding her. The next day we were ready to head to the next island on lapras. The fact that there was so many of us wasn't a problem as those who didn't fit were able to swim or fly long distance.

* * *

**David: How long till Sketchit learns my secret?**

**Me: Sooner or later it'll come out, there's no precise date but it might very well be the next episode.**

**Mew:[ Who's up for smores?!]**

**Everyone: ME!!**

**Mew: [But first we have to do a disclaimer.]**

**Everyone: Psychicshipping doesn't own anything of any value. Only David, Hope, Jeffery, Joesph, The plot, and the black box.**


	88. One down three to go

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Is everyone having fun in the sun?! Last night's thunder storm was monstrous but today is sunny and warm without a cloud in the sky. So why am I here you ask? POLLEN is the culprit, it's really bad around here and my siblings have missed school because of how bad it is. So I don't want to risk getting sick as well. This chapter's pokemon is combee.**

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

It was surprising that David knew when my birthday was, if one can call it that, and even more so that he remembered it. These thoughts were with me as we were on the seas. A wave knocked pikachu off Ash's shoulder but Ash saved pikachu from getting wet. We were getting hungry and Tracy suggested that we stop at an island with a gym on it. So we were full speed ahead. When we made landfall we went to the pokemon center so Ash could say hi to the professor and so David could get his magikarp. Then muk came over to the professor and oozed over him.

"Well at least we know muk is behaving himself." Mew commented dryly and we headed to the mikan gym. Ash and David started to run towards the gym when it came into view. But Ash was stopped by a coconut. He picked it up and was doused by water. Then a little kid cried he got Ash and Ash noticed the string on the drupe. The kid started to bad mouth Ash's skills and Ash wasn't one to have his pride dragged through the mud laying down. They were about to battle when a young woman told the boy he was supposed to be cleaning his room.

"Busted!" David said and the boy protested. Ash ended up winning the coin toss and they were to use water pokemon. Ash was expecting a battle but was surprised when he found out it was really a water gun accuracy contest. Sissy sent out a seadra and when Ash commented on how it wasn't gonna win any beauty contests it water gunned him. Ash chose squritle to do the contest.

"Go squirtle!" Jeffery cheered as the two pokemon started to hit the cans. The two were evenly matched so it was anybody's win. It was a tie with the cans but there was a stage two. In the moving targets they were still neck and neck. Finally it was a quick draw contest. It was a tie. Next was a pokemon wave ride. We discovered that it was a trainer riding their pokemon across a course while the other tried to stop them.

"Simple but effective." I commented and Sissy chose blastoise while Ash chose lapras. But before we could do anything Team Rocket showed up. Weezing used smog and a net caught blastoise. Sissy was sure blastiose could take care of himself and so we waited. We didn't have to wait long before blastiose shot to the surface with Team Rocket in tow. Then with a thunderbolt pikachu shocked the troublesome trio and blastoise did the rest with a water gun.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Now Ash and Sissy could race and then David could have his turn. In the middle the two pokemon rammed into each other. Ash almost fell off once but lapras saved him. After they turned the flag a huge wave came up behind them but lapras stopped half of it with a great ice beam. The other half hit Sissy. But blastoise saved Sissy from losing. Then blastoise overtook Ash, but in a stroke of inspiration he told lapras to use ice beam to make a slide. Lapras won by a nose because of Ash's idea! But he was going too fast to stop and lapras hit land and Ash hit a tree. Sissy gave Ash a coral eye badge for his victory.

"Now it's my turn!" David said and we headed back inside for another round of shooting. David chose wartortle and Sissy used seadra again. Accuracy wasn't wartortle's strong point but he managed to tie with seadra just the same. But David didn't have a water pokemon big enough for the wave ride, or so I though. He used his psychic powers to become lighter so wartortle could handle it.

"Hey Mew, do you think he might try out that new skill we taught him." I wispered to her

"The mind share? I think that would be very helpful in this race." Mew said and we watched. He did indeed use the mind share so he and wartortle could share stamina, strenght, and thought. Think the lati twin's sight share only more so. With David's strenght added to his own wartortle was like a bullet through the water, easily beating blastoise. David too earned his badge and we were off. When Misty caught Tracy drawing a picture of Sissy and her blastoise she said.

"I thought you were supposed to be a pokemon watcher." And the rest of us laughed

* * *

**David: Mind share is in no way dangerous and it can not be used for the invasion of privacy. But if preformed wrong it can give you a killer headache.**

**Me: With every chapter we grow closer to the Johto region and discovering why David and Hope dislike it so. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	89. Pokemon uprising

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Nothing off the top of my head that I need to say. This chapter's pokemon is hitmonlee.**

* * *

Misty's POV

We were on our way to the next town but we were hungry, just then Tracy said that mandarin island was just up ahead. I said it looked more like a bunch of buildings floating on water but Tracy assured us that it had food, games, a theater, and so on. We had just gotten to land when we saw trouble. Ash and David went first with us close behind, but then pikachu and pikablue froze. Then they turned around with an evil look and togepi jumped out of my hands and she too had an evil look. Then the psychics looked like they got a bad headache.

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked but pikachu blew us away with a thundershock. Some magnimite tired to stop Ash from getting to pikachu but it took a self destruct from a voltorb to do the job. The pokemon had vanished and the psychics were still plagued with a crippling headache. Then an officer Jenny showed up and told us that some pokemon had stopped obeying their trainers and attacked them before vanishing. Then a gastly came out of nowhere to scare us. We managed to get the others to the police station where we called professor Oak.

"This problem will take some thinking, especially if it can cause such headaches amongst the others." He said but Ash was impatient. Jenny suggested it could be a psychic attack and then gastly showed up. Then I got an idea.

"David, you could use your haunter to block the psychic waves." I suggested and he got haunter and called him out. The effects were immediate, their headaches vanished.

"The reason we got headaches isn't because we're psychics, it's because of our pokemon nature. This force is trying to control all the pokemon in the area and the headache was the result of someone or someones unknow trying to take control of us like pikachu and the others." David explained

"Is there something I'm missing?" Tracy asked and I realised he didn't know the whole story. So we told him the story as fast as we could, promising to explain after we got the pokemon back. We started the search and it was much easier with the psychics headacheless. But before we found the source of the psychic waves we found Team Rocket knocked out. We took them to the station where they woke up.

"This is a nightmare!" Jesse exclaimed as I was bandaging James' arm. When he said not so hard I shot him a look and he shut up. We found out that their pokemon had been stolen so we knew they weren't behind this. Ash and officer Jenny appealed to their better side before they could walk out the door and they spilled their guts. Team Rocket took us to the culprits. We jumped out of the cart where we were hidden. Officer Jenny put them under arrest and I demanded for togepi. It was a drowze controlling the pokemon.

"A DROWZE?!?! I feel ashamed." Mewtwo said

"Don't be, it's connected to a parabolic dish that's amplifying it's powers many times over." Mew said and drowze went on the attack, but gastly and haunter beat back the psychic attacks.

"I'M SORRY PIKABLUE!" David shouted as he started nailing pokemon left and right with his psychic starts and one of them hit his pikachu. Ash ran towards pikachu and drowze took control of him. Pikachu shocked Ash but it was but a temporary set back. Ash got pikachu to chase him and he dodged and dodged until finally he tricked pikachu into hitting the dish set. Drowze was down and out as all the pokemon returned to normal.

"That was great Ash!" Mew said

"Pikablue!" David cried as all pokemon were returned to trainer, even togepi came back to me. Then David went to check out Ash and pikachu. After doing a recover on Ash he pronounced both of them fine both mentally and psychically. All the pokemon returned to their trainers after gastly broke down the gate but Butch and Cassity were still free. Ash and David teamed up with Team Rocket to beat them because they had done something unforgivable in their eyes.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash commanded but drowze teleported right in front of the electric type. But David and haunter snuck up behind it and slashed at it with two shadow claws. But even then it was still going strong. It mega punched likatoung, victorybell, and weezing into the fence that was at least 35 ft. away!

[Mew, Mewtwo, try to use a shadow ball!] David said and the two tried. After a few fails Mew's connected and it looked like it really hurt. But drowze wasn't going to give up that easy. Drowze used metranome and we waited for the attack to do it's thing. What ever happened it was a huge blast, bigger then the best of self destruct.

"ROAR OF TIME?!?! OF ALL THE ATTACKS WHY'D IT HAVE TO BE ROAR OF TIME?!?!" Mewtwo was shouting furiously, but know one was hurt and I didn't even know what roar of time was. We got a paddy wagon and Cassidy and Butch were sent to jail. The next day we all got awards for service to the island and David told officer Jenny that we would make sure Jesse and James got their awards. With that we were on lapras again heading for the next island.

"Well, since a dialga didn't show up to cart us all to arceus I think we're ok." I heard David whisper to Mewtwo and we began to tell Tracy the whole story behind David and Mewtwo and Hope and everything else. Needless to say he was blown away.

* * *

**Me: Super Ash! You took thunderbolts and kept on going!**

**Ash: It was nothing, I think pikachu was holding back some where deep down.**

**Pikachu: Pikachu pikapi! (Of course I was pikapi!)**

**Misty: Why was it so bad that the metranome made roar of time?**

**David: Roar of time destabilizes time itself and certain pokemon are a bit jealous of their special moves. Dialgas are most prone to this.**


	90. A very shiny onix Not a shiny onix

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Anybody need a crystal onix? Well if you do then this is the chapter for you! This chapter's pokemon is onix.**

* * *

Ash's POV

We were sailing or flying along, as calm as calm could be when Tracy spotted a bottle. Lapras scooped it up and gave it to me. It looked like one of those messages in a bottle things. I got the cork off and read the letter.

"If you know anything about a pokemon called the crystal onix then tell me right away, Marrissa from sunburst island." I read and Tracy told us about an onix that was supposed to be made of glass crystal. I said that I would like to see it and so we headed for sunburst. When we got there we saw a ton of glass shops. Tracy said this place was famous for their crystal shops.

"Just don't break anything, none of us are good at repairing stuff yet." David cautioned and then we heard someone talking to a litter girl about how her brother had no talent. We went to see what was the problem and the man backed off. The little girl told us how she and her brother ran this shop but now he was sad and didn't make glass anymore. She said her name was Marrissa and I asked if the letter was her's. She said it was. She begged us to tell her about the crystal onix but we didn't know anything. We went to talk to her brother, Matayo.

"All the other glass stores have tons, but your shop is empty. How come?" I asked and he told us how his grandfather was a great crystal maker but when he died Matayo couldn't do what his grandfather did. We saw some glass pokemon on the table and said we thought they looked great, but Matayo said they didn't hold a candle to his grandfather's works. He said he needed a spark and I asked what he ment.

"It's something that an artist or writer needs to feel good about their work, without it their work can seem lifeless to them and if they lose it long enough they might just give up." Tracy explained

"Sure sounds important." I said and Matayo told us if he saw the crystal onix then he would get the spark. He told us that his grandfather had seen the crystal onix as a young man and he had gotten the spark. Since then he had made works of art. Then Matayo showed us a crystal onix his grandfather had made. He was right, his grandfather was a master artist. We decided to help in the hunt for the crystal onix.

"Another search for another pokemon, and maybe we'll catch a few more along the way!" David cried as we started on our search. Tracy had the idea to use venonat to search out the onix. Venonat brought us to a statue of an onix. But Tracy had another trick up his sleeve. What came out of the next pokeball was blue and very cute.

"Marril, the aqua mouse pokemon, it's sensitive ears can detect distant sounds and the rubbery ball on the end of it's tail can expand and contract to assist marril in the water."

Marril listened to an onix cry and soon was on the trail. We followed marril a long way to a isle. Then all of a sudden it was low tide and a land bridge appeared. We were about to cross when we fell into a hole. Team Rocket showed up and did the motto. We had to beat Team Rocket to the onix so we got out of the hole and ran across the sand bar. When we got to the middle of the island we saw something that made a few chuckle. Team Rocket was trapped in their own traps! Marril then pointed to a cave.

"It's inside the cave?" Tracy asked and we headed inside. We got to the end of the cave and there was tons of crystal. Marril jumped in the water but it's tail was still visible. Them marril jumped out and we saw a pair of eyes. Then the onix rose from the water and roared. Matayo tried a cloyster's water gun but it didn't do any good. Cloyster then got the tar knocked out of it. Then Team Rocket showed up. We took care of them and as the tried to run away they ran into the crystal onix.

"It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Matayo called out a charmilion and it did a lot more damage then the water gun did. After an ember the whole cave shone red. Then onix and Matayo just looked at each other.

"I think Matayo's found his spark." David whispered as onix collapsed. Then when it came to it dove under the water again. We went back to the shop and Matayo and charmilion started to make another glass statue. When we left he gave all of us small glass versions of one of our pokemon. They looked alive, as if they could spring to life at any second. Now it was time for us to move on to our next adventure.

* * *

**David: I think that onix would be pretty cool to have.**

**Mew: But some things are better in the wild where everyone can enjoy it.**

**Me: So we must not forget to keep the earth clean so everyone can enjoy it!**


	91. Pokemon of a girlish color

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Pink pokemon?! I feel sorry for any male pokemon on the pink island. This chapter's pokemon is rhyhorn.**

* * *

David's POV

"Oh sing me a song, a song of the seas! Yo Ho blow the man down! Tell me a tale a tale of the waves! Yo Ho blow the man down!" I forgot the rest of the words so I hummed. We were enjoying another sunny day on the sea with lapras. Then Tracy commented how it was weird that togepi hadn't learned any attacks, to his knowledge. I thought about telling him that togepi knew metronome but Mew said it first.

"Actually togepi knows one move, metronome." She told them and Misty was ecstatic. I went below water to see if I could find any cool water pokemon. No luck. Then a whirlpools started to form and it was too late to get out. When the others washed ashore it was on a small bluff. Tracy told us we were on pinkan island. We started up the cliffs and saw a pink rhyhorn! Tracy went look but Ash had a bad feeling about it. Tracy got pretty close, too close in fact. Ash was dumb enough to run up to the rhyhorn and it charged.

"Togepi, use metronome." I told the egg pokemon and it did so, the attack turned into teleport. We noticed the rhyhorn was stuck on a branch on the cliff. Then an officer Jenny showed up and told us pinkan island was off limits."Signs! I keep telling people they need signs but no one listens!" The task of saving the rhyhorn fell on me and I pulled it up with some difficulty. Then I sensed jiggilypuff in the area, but not too close. Then I went to see the berries. I tried one as a human and it wasn't that great. When I tried as a blaziken it was wonderfully sweet! I gobbled down tons of them.

"Hey guys, come check this out!" Tracy called and I went over to see what was going on. Pikachu had eaten one of the berries and had started to turn pink.

[Um, guys, am I pink too?] I asked, fearing the answer

"Turn around." Tracy instructed and I did."You're completely pink except for your tail." And I started to panic. Even when officer Jenny told us it was just the berries and it would wear off I was still completely humiliated.

"Hey Mew, you could eat the berries and we wouldn't be able to tell the difference." Hope remarked

"I'm not that shade of pink! I'm more of a lilac!" Mew shouted and we were taken to a small outpost. We called professor Oak and told him where we were. By now both pikachu and I had returned to normal, or as normal as I ever am. Oak told us how if word got out about pinkan island poachers would swarm the place and how spacial people were working to stop that from happening. Then muk decided to end the call.

"I like that muk, always willing to give a hug." I said with a smile. Then an alarm went off and officer Jenny said it was probably poachers. It was Team Rocket taking on a neidoking. Funny, I never thought they had the guts. Ash told pikachu to shock them and he got the pokemon. But nedoking was awake and angry.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

The pink pokemon wasn't done and started to run after us! Psyduck tried to stop him.

"It was nice knowing that duck." I said as he ran along side the jeep. Then I remembered that this was a poison ground type. So I used a super effective psychic attack, but even my power wasn't enough alone. What was worse was that we were trapped!

"Mew, Mewtwo, Hope, On three let's all use psychic!" I shouted over a loud roar."One! Two!" But I was cut off by a hyper beam, but it was blocked by togepi's metronome!"THREE!" I finished and we combined our psychic attacks. The attacks hit home and it was a critical hit! It was too much for even the rampaging pokemon, it collapsed from the sheer power. I went to inspect the pokemon and it was fine. I used recover on it and teleported him to a safe distance. Officer Jenny said she would take us past the whirlpools and when Ash grabbed Tracy's note book there was a picture of officer Jenny.

"Well a guy can't watch just pokemon all the time can he?" Tracy asked

"Well at least you're better about it then Brock was." I commented and we were on our way.

* * *

**David: Well he's only feeling the natural progression of nature. Brock on the other hand was, to put it kindly, drunk on hormones.**

**Me: How is that kindly?**

**David: It's better then some other things I could call him.**

**Me: True**


	92. Kabuto the eternal

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I just got done watching the mastering current events episode, it was great. In honor of Ash's ground flying type this chapter's pokemon is gliscore.**

* * *

Misty's POV

We were on the ocean on another perfect day, I shuddered to think what would happen when we felt the bite of winter again. Then two boats rushed past us and splashed us with water. They were headed for an island and Ash suggested we go check it out. We got there and we saw a reporter saying something about a dig for the kabuto mystery.

"Well if they want a kabuto to look at they can see mine, as long as they keep at a safe distance." David remarked tossing his kabuto's pokeball around. Oyminte had mellowed out but kabuto was still a problem. We followed the reporter and she said the team had found a kabuto fossil. Then we found out the dig leader was a nurse Joy! She told the reporter that there was a legend about kabuto oil causing people to live forever.

"I doubt it, if that was all that was needed for immortality then we would have everything we need." Mewtwo commented but then Ash and Tracy popped up in front of nurse Joy. Ash and Tracy then made fools of themselves infront of the camra and I had to restrain him. We went with the dig team to find more fossils. The cliff was steep and I nearly fell! Then the growlithe stopped and started to growl.

"That's just a rock growlite." Nurse Joy said right before the bolder started to roll towards us! A pair of machoke stopped the rock before it could make us pancakes.

"Mark my words, something fishy is going on here." Mew told us and we continued. We found the spot, a hidden bay. We helped out with the dig but then another rock started to fall straight for Ash! We scattered and David, in blaziken form, shattered the rock with a double kick. Then a ton more rocks started to come down. It was a lost cause and everyone ran. I was starting to believe Mew.

"That settles it, from now on one of us will have to stand guard to make sure nobody sabotages us." David said, but then pikachu ran off. Ash ran after pikachu and saw a shadow of a man running away. He told us to get off the island. He told us about an ancient prophecy about this island. When scavengers arrive the moon would glow red and the island would be swallowed by the sea.

"We found one, we found one!" Cried one of the diggers and we went to see it. It turned out the whole wall was covered in fossiles! But before we could get any the cave strated to cave in! We were running out when we heard the Rocket motto. Team Rocket threw us a bomb and we played hot potato with it. It blew up and tons of fossils fell down which Team Rocket carted off.

"Do fossils move?" Ash asked as red moon light bathed the fossils and they came alive. We started to run again.

"I might regret this but, Kabuto, I chose you!" David called and the pokemon appeared. I guess David was gonna try to get kabuto to keep the others away from us. No such luck, kabuto was knocked silly in an instant and David picked him up and ran with the rest of us. Joy guessed that the island was built around the island and now that the kabuto were gone the island was breaking up! We ran to the forest and began to build a raft. Of all the odd things going on I noticed that kabuto wasn't causing havoc, he was just sitting there.

"You can worry about that pokemon later, first we need to built that raft!" Mew shouted as David came to collect kabuto again. We finished the raft just in time. We called our water pokemon to help pull the raft and even kabuto helped, being beaten up by his own kind must have humbled him. We got off the island just in time to see it sink. Then after nurse Joy apologised for no believing the kabuto left for places unknow.

* * *

**David: Kabuto will listen now?**

**Me: For the most part**

**Mew: That'll be helpful and when he evolves into kabutops he'll be strong!**


	93. There's no buisness like show buisness!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

****

**It's almost time for The pokemon movie 2000 The power of one!! Just a few more episodes, it's right after Misty meets her match! This chapter's pokemon is seaking.****

* * *

**

Ash's POV

We were on another island when we were sidetracked by a pokemon show boat. We headed aboard to watch the show. It was about a hitmonchan who had a rival that was a machoke. Hitmonchan won of course. But togepi snuck away before the show finished. We saw some people with microphones creating the pokemon voices. We got caught and the girl said to David and I it must be nice.

[What must be nice?] David said but for now the play had ended and the crowd was clapping. Then a raichu showed up but it seemed afraid to go on stage. The next day we got a ride on the ship. We asked if there was someway we could repay them and the hitmonchan's actor said that David and I could give K advice on getting along with her raichu. We started to explain the basics, like how all pokemon are different. We forgot the best way to get along with electric types.

"How about you show us how you preform with raichu." I suggested and she did. K was fine, but raichu didn't do a thing.

"I think I've got it! Raichu had stage fright!" David declared and I went to ask raichu if this was true, but raichu shocked me. K was worried but I told her since pikachu was always shocking me it was nothing. That night I asked K if she thought raichu was afraid but she said she was the one who was afraid. She told me how she had met raichu and who when they had first hugged raichu shocked her by accident. Ever since then she had been afraid of getting shocked. That makes raichu nervous.

"Do you still want to be raichu's trainer?" I asked and she said yes. All of a sudden there was a boom. We found raichu curled up in a ball when another torpedo hit. K saved raichu from getting hurt but she got shocked in the process. Then K said she wasn't afraid anymore and raichu relaxed, but not for long because Team Rocket showed up. We couldn't do anything to them because they had rigged the ship to explode! They tied us up and took all our pokemon and David and Hope. The others were able to escape by walking back to back. Meanwhile we were trying to wiggle free and togepi got loose.

"Good job toegpi." Misty whispered and then a smokescreen came over us. We were all free and ready to kick Team Rocket off the boat! Pikachu started with a thunderbolt and marril followed up with a water gun. K went over to raichu to see if she was ok. When K told raichu she wasn't afraid anymore raichu become a lot more friendly. Then pikachu used thunder and raichu used mega punch!

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

We all began to make theater humor, all be it bad ones. At the next port we told professor Oak about our adventures. Then after we hung up K ran to us. She told us one of the male voice actors had lost their voices. She said that weezing's smokescreen damaged his throat. Then raichu suggested K do it and we all volunteered to help out too. David and I were voice actors and the others were on special effects. We did the opeing song, 2 B a master.

****

* * *

**Mew: [TO BE A MASER OF POKEMON DO YOU HAVE THE SKILLS TO BE NUMBER ONE?! WE ALL LIVE IN A POKEMON WOLRD!]**

**Hope: Keep it down Mew!**

**_This causes Mew to ture it up instead_**

**David: I HAVE THE SKILLS TO BE NUMBER ONE!**

**Jeffery and Joesph: WE WOULD TO IF WE STUDIED POKEMON AS MUCH AS DAVID!!**

**Mewtwo: [SHUT UP!!!!]**


	94. The old switcharoo

Dimention travelers 1: pokemon world

**Bye bye psyduck is one of my favorites. Especialy how Misty calls golduck 'a pokemon version of Brock'. This chapter's pokemon is golduck.**

* * *

Mew's POV

Today we were having some fun in the sun. We were splasing around or polishing the GS ball or sleeping. Then pikachu shouted that psyduck had vanished! Misty was really worried for psyduck and Tracy said that Misty hid her feelings and that psyduck was her favorite pokemon. Then someone showed up with psyduck. We noticed his tail was glowing red.

"What happened to his tail?" Hope wondered and the girl who saved psyduck said it ment psyduck was about to evolve. Ash said golduck sounded cool and both Misty and Marina loved golducks. Turns out they were both water pokemon trainers. We were all forgoten as the two went on and on about water pokemon. They even made their own lures! Then the subject of psyduck's inability to swim came up.

"Let's see how she gets herself out of this one." Tracy said and we did watch. Then Marina challenged Misty to a three on three water pokemon battle. First round goldeen vs tentacrule. With a poison sting goldeen was out.

"That was short." Jeffery commented

"And sad." Joesph added and Misty's next choice was staryu.

"If she still had starmie she would have the advantage because psychic is strong against poison." David remarked and the two started to go on and on about staryu until Ash lost his patience. Tentacruel was taken down by a swift attack and Marina chose a psyduck that looked a lot smarter them Misty's. Staryu's water gun was sent back by a confusion and staryu was out. Misty chose psyduck but he didn't come out of his ball.

"What's going on?" Hope asked but the ball was empty. Ash threw Misty's backpack to her but she missed and it fell into the water. Apperantly psyduck had evolved in his pokeball. The two water lovers started to drool over him. Then Team Rocket appeared to steal the pokemon and if they knew my true identity, me. A thunderbolt did nothing to the sub. We got washed into a tree and Team Rocket caught psyduck and tentacruel.

"Where's golduck?" Mewtwo wondered but the water type was in the tree with us. Golduck used confusion to stop Team Rocket and send them flying. They finally did the motto. They offered the two water types for pikachu. I guess they didn't want to press their luck. Jesse sent Arbok to take care of Marina when she tried to save her pokemon but golduck saved her. Golduck then launched a hyper beam that hit Team Rocket.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Golduck even saved Marina's pokemon. Now it was time to finish the match. Golduck vs starmie. Golduck took a few eairly hits but Misty marched right back with a hyper beam. But starmie countered with light screen, but it shattered and starmie was taken down. When Misty tried to call golduck back psyduck popped out! Golduck just liked to show off for girls. Misty was crushed and said.

"It's just a pokemon version of Brock." and psyduck told us he had been resting in his pokeball this whole time. Marina tried to comfort Misty but Ash said the match didn't count because golduck wasn't hers and she spazed all over agin. That night we set out again for new adventures.

"Hey guys, I've got the weirdest feeling that we're gonna get in a ton of trouble soon." David said

"More then the usual?" Mewtwo asked

"Way more, about equal to the incident." David answered and we were left to wonder what was ahead.

* * *

**David: I know a lot and I tell a lot. Ask me your questions and I shall answer.**

**Ash: Why do most people think I'm in love with Misty?!**

**David: Because you are.**

**Jeffery: What will my eevee evolve into?**

**David: Espeon**

**Joesph: Will my ivysaur evolve?**

**David: It is possible and you will catch a machoke.**

**Me: I'm starting to see a patern, as a movie comes closer the chapters become shorter.**

**David: It's so people appreciate it more.**


	95. Super buff Joy

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**There's not much to say after so may updates in one day. This chapter's pokemon is magnazone**

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

Once again we were on the seas on a peacful day, but I was sure it wasn't to last. Sure enough something moving fast was coming at us. I got a good look at it and it was a highly tanned nurse Joy and a chansey on a row boat. We decided to go after the speed demon. We got to the island and followed some foot prints but the trail ran cold. Then a huge magikarp burst from the water.

"Hey, do you think if my magikarp stared at this one long enough it would evolve?" David asked and we decided to get it back into the water, but it was hard because it's mind was so fearful. Then the super Joy showed up. She just waltzed up to the magikarp and calmed it down. I for one was shocked. Chansy then gave magikarp calcium tablets to make it feel better. Then she lifted it up and threw it a good 15 feet into the water! Tracy asked if she went island to island to treat pokemon and she said she did.

"That would explain the tan." Hope muttered and when we went to introduce ourselves Ash's stomach growled. The Joy had a small outpost here and she invited us for lunch. After lunch we watch nurse Joy take care of lapras and give her some vitamins. She told us that lapras was just a bit tired. We got some row boats and tried to follow her around. those of us who could ditched the boats in favor of faster flight. We went from island to island treating pokemon.

"That onix was fun to treat." Jeffery said after a particularly active onix had hurt it's head and we had to fix it up. After a few more stops we found nurse Joy's kayak in the water without her or chansey. Then a pink bump rose to the surface, but it wasn't chansey.

"IT'S JIGGILYPUFF!!" We all shouted and paddled/flew as fast as we could. When we were far enough away we found nurse Joy and chansey. She told us she had treated a cloyster and asked if we wanted to see. So we took too the water. When Ash needed to breathe we started to go up but was stopped by a playful dewgone. We got him loose and we headed back for the outpost. She told us about a magikarp that she helped and then it saved her.

"Was the giant magikarp we saw the same one?" Misty asked and Joy said it was. Nurse Joy was about to set out again when Tracy said not to go because a hurricane was coming. After she was gone we decided to go after her. A strong wave knocked the kayackers out into the water. We waited out the storm on a small island. After it blew itself out Joy said we could go see the seels. But then something came out of the water and netted us. It didn't take a genius to figure out who did it.

"Team Rocket." We said in a board voice and they did the motto. Then something hit Team Rocket's sub. It was magikarp! Regular magikarp may be the weakest pokemon out there but this giant's tackle was something to see. But he still wasn't strong enough to beat down the metal. Then magikarp began to evolve.

"A giant gyradose, that's scary." David commented and I had to agree.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Then gyaradose looked at us and dived at us. I nearly wet myself but when I opened my eyes nurse Joy was petting him! We all face fell. Then it removed the net. We went to save the baby seel.

"That does it! Magikarp and I are gonna do some training tonight!" David exclaimed and I caught Tracy drawing a picture of nurse Joy. Then Joy suggested that we head over to navel island where a gym was. And we were off to the next adventure!

* * *

**David: SNORE! ZZZZ.**

**Mew: [Let's put some whipped cream on him!]**

**Hope: OK**

**_They were about to spray David but he wasn't really asleep!_**

**David: I got you sneaky tricksters! Now what should I do with you.**

**Mew and Hope: MEWTWO SAVE US!!**

**Mewtwo: [Don't you remember how you put yogurt in my pillow?]**

**_David and Mewtwo go to punish the tricksters so remember kiddies, crime doesn't go unpunished._**


	96. Two down two to go

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Do any of you know of a good kingdom hearts fic? I've seen precious few of them. Even fewer that aren't abandoned. It's sad that such a great game has such terrible fanfiction. This chapter's pokemon is charizard.**

* * *

David's POV

We were nearing the next gym and the island it was on had a huge mountain! Tracy told us that the badge there was the sea ruby badge. When we got to shore the place seem empty. Then we saw a wave surfer on the water, he seemed to be the only one around. He came ashore and asked if we were looking for a gym battle.

"Yeah." Ash answered and we told Danny our names. Then things headed to the twilight zone when Danny said Misty was pretty. Ash thinks it but would never say it out loud but to hear it but into speech makes it sound so odd. When Ash and Misty started to fight Danny said how close Misty and Ash were. He said that you always hurt the one you love. That fit Ash and Misty to a T. Then I started to detect jealousy from Ash.

"Hark, are you jelous that Misty likes Danny?" I asked Ash and he instantly denied it while blushing furiously. When we got to the gym it looked like some kind of race course up the moutain. We saw a sign and Tracy said that we had to climb to the top of the mountain. What's more you couldn't use pokemon to help.

"This'll be easy for you David." Hope commented and she was right, I could just fly up. But Ash was in a harder position. The sign said that those accompanying the challenger should take the cable car. Ash started up the mountain and I decided to watch instead of taking the express route.

"Hey Ash, you're not scared of hights are you?" I asked as Ash looked down and was trembled. Ash slipped and fell and almost got disqualified by using bulbasaur. We got to a large ledge where Ash took a rest. But then a plunger caught pikachu and I knew Team Rocket was at it again. Danny just released the suction cup while Ash was holding pikachu. Meowth tried again but Danny put a rock in it's path so Team Rocket got hit.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

We were ready to start climbing, or in my case floating, to the top again. When we got close to the top it started to snow. Again I was thankful that I couldn't get cold unless it was about 50 below. A huge advantage of being a fire type pokemorpher. But pikachu wasn't doing as well, pikachu were forest pokemon not used to extreme cold. Ash wrapped pikachu in his vest and continued up the moutain with pikachu close to his chest. I had taken measures to make sure pikablue didn't get to cold. Finally we were at the top.

"It's beautiful up here." I said and we spotted the others. They were happy to see us, but Misty blew past Ash for Danny. Then we explained to Ash that Danny is the gym leader. Danny told us that if we won two out of three rounds we would win the ruby badge. First task was freezing hot water the fastest. This one Ash and I could do at the same time. Danny chose nedoqueen.

"I chose you, lapras!" Ash said and I was perfectly fine using cyrokenesis because I was lacking an ice type. I beat Danny but Ash lost to Danny. Next was ice carving. I chose kabuto for his sharp small claws, myself in blaziken form for it's strenght and fire type and bellosom. Ash chose pikachu, bulbasaur, and charizard.

"Are you sure about charizard Ash?" I asked quietly and Danny chose scyther, nedoqueen, and machoke. I didn't know the first thing about carving but I tried and failed. Charizard wouldn't listen but Ash managed to trick charizard into carving the sled so he won. It was a thing of beauty. I finished last but it was nice. Finally we had to race those sleds. We had to chose three pokemon to join us. I chose pikablue, magneton, and kabuto.

"It's all down hill from here." Misty joked as we were about to set off. We were off like shots and I was in my element: speed racing. Using kabuto's water gun as a propulsion system and magnaton's anti gravity abilities to steer and increase speed we were way ahead of the other two. I looked back and saw that Ash was spinning out. Danny was too far ahead but he crashed and Ash was able to catch up. He stopped to help Danny and I stopped and teleported there myself.

"Are you OK?" Ash asked and Danny said he was fine. Team Rocket was behind the trap of course. When James mentioned how we had known each other for a while Danny thought we were friends.

"More like bad enemies." I suggested and meowth pushed a button and the snow fell from under us. Then the snatched pikachu and pikablue. We got out of the hole and went after Team Rocket. We manned the snowball cannons and fired. We filled the balloon and then launched electrode. Pikachu and pikablue was freed! Then electrode used explosion!

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Ash and Danny got back in their sleds and I teleported back to mine. I readied the team and when the sun came from behind the cloud we were off! I crossed the finish line long before the others and Danny was in second, but then Ash came from nowhere and was now in second! When he crossed the finish line his sled was little more then a chunk of ice. The splash caused a rainbow to appear for a second.

"THAT WAS AWSOME!!" I shouted and Danny came up to award us our badges.

"This orange crew is turning out to be a lot easier then the indigo league." Jeffery commented just out of Danny's earshot. Of course Misty was sad that Danny lost. Later that day we were on our way again to places unknown.

* * *

**Me: That's two rather easy gym leaders down and two gym leaders who are likely to be just as easy.**

**David: Twelve more episodes until the second movie!**

**Me: The more I think about it the more I think that I'm gonna blow the jolteon deal during the second movie.**

**Mew: [The future in motion it is.]**

**Jeffery: Since when do you watch star wars?**


	97. Another monster eater

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**For those of you who are wondering, yes, I think I have gone completely insane. But do the insane know they are or do those that admit that they are insane the sanest among us. This chapter's pokemon is sandslash.**

* * *

Misty's POV

Tracy told us we were coming up on the seven grapefruit islands. He said that each one had a different grapefruit. He also said that the fruit should be in season.

"As long as there are oranges and lemonade I'm there!" David exclaimed and we were off to the islands. The oranges were huge and Ash picked one but someone called.

"Stop thief!" We saw that the person was swinging around a stick. We didn't know she was talking to us until she tired to clobber Ash. She gave us the chance to explain ourselves. She said she was sorry and that someone was coming into the groves and stealing the grapefruit. We told her we thought the grapefruit was wild and was everyone's to take. Pikachu was struggling to pick up the giant orange.

"I've never seen grapefruit so big, how do you do it?" I asked and she told us how first during the winter the wrapped the trees in straw and using insect repellent. Then in the spring the gathered butterfree to pollinate the trees and after lots of watering the grapefruits were ready. Then someone told the owner, her name was Ruby, that the crooks had struck again. We went to help her and we saw the trees were destoried.

"What could do this?!" David exclaimed and then someone said to come over there. We found the thief, it was a snorlax."I've always wanted a snorlax, lazy but if you train it right it can be very powerful." Some of the men tried to move snorlax but he just pushed them aside. We decided to pick the fruit before snorlax got them. We used our pokemon to help out. The psychics were the biggest help because they were able to draw tons of fruit towards them and a time. But then snorlax came charging at us.

"You've gotten all the grapefruit you're gonna get snorlax!" Ash shouted before being tossed aside. We flipped a coin to decide who was gonna catch snorlax and Ash won.

"Oh well, I can just find one tonight. I need a normal type because they're the jack of all trades and very useful unless you're going up against a fighting type." David said and Ash attacked snorlax.

"That vine whip isn't doing anything." Joesph commented and a razor leaf didn't help either. Then snorlax crushed bulbasaur.

"What a gruesome fate." David said cringing and bulbasaur was flat as a pancake. Snorlax finished with the bunch we gathered and went on for some more. Snorlax ate the island bare even for a snorlax that was a lot of food. It was a good thing this is an island so snorlax couldn't go anywhere, or so we thought, but the fat pokemon was able to swim! We found Team Rocket on the next island. We found snorlax again.

"Squirtle, use skull bash!" Ash ordered but that did about as much as bulbasaur's razor leaf. Then squirtle too was crushed. Staryu didn't do any better. I accidentally threw out goldeen and snorlax almost ate it!! I asked togepi to use metronome. But she just sat there chirping happily.

"That togepi is giving me a headache." Jeffery muttered and Team Rocket showed up, arbok shared our pokemon's fate. Then snorlax used likitoung's toung as a napkin. I thought it was gross but David was laughing himself silly. Victorybell also was crushed, then I decided to take a chance with psyduck. Psyduck ate a grapefruit and choked on it and David laughed even harder.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash cried and it actually did something! But not very much. Then Team Rocket tried to hypnotise snorlax but James did it to himself. We tried to get snorlax to fall asleep with a massage but it was just too big! I tried counting snorlax with him but that too was a flop. Instead I almost fell asleep. Psyduck started to laugh at me!

"What are you laughing at?!" I shouted before telling him if it weren't for his mess ups we wouldn't be here. Jesse tried to dress up as snorlax's mom but that too failed because Team Rocket's lullaby gave snorlax a headache instead and he kicked them.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Then we got the idea to sing snorlax asleep. We just had to find jiggilypuff. When we found Ruby all her workers were asleep with squigles on them, a sure sign of jiggilypuff. Then we saw snorlax was on his way to the next island. We saw snorlax and if he got to the storage then Ruby was sunk.

"Jigglypuff." We all started to chant and then the pink puff showed up! It sang and Ash went to snorlax. Pikachu used thunder and knocked out snorlax. Then Ash used a pokeball and it caught snorlax! Then I fell asleep. When we woke up it was time to go. Ruby gave us a sack of candied grapefruit peels and we said thanks. Then we saw that where ever snorlax had went new trees were growing like crazy! So as the sun slowly set we were off again and in the morning David informed us that he had succeeded in finding another snorlax and capturing it.

* * *

**Jeffery: Please remember that you do not want to get inbetween a snorlax and its food unless you have a pokemon that knows a move to put it to sleep. Otherwise you will be squished.**


	98. A real ghost ship

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**(Insert mindless babbling.) Without further ado this chapter's pokemon is cuebone.**

* * *

Ash's POV

We were all looking at the orange island badges and Misty said it was cool that they were all sea shells. We were coming up on another island and it was getting dark. When we got to a center we called professor Oak. When we told him that we were on moral island he said we had gotten there just in time for a winners trophy from three hundred years ago. He also said that it was on display.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hope shouted

"But first we sleep, the display is probably close." David reminded her and the next morning we went to see it but it had been stolen in the night! We left and I moaned about how I wanted to see the cup. While I was walking I almost tripped over a boot. It was James' and the rest of Team Rocket was near him. They didn't notice us for several moments.

"You'd better give that cup back!" Tracy said right before they started the motto, but they decided to run away first. They got away on a boat before we could catch them. But not for long. We got on lapras and followed the boat. Then while we were on their tail a fog rolled in super fast. David and Mewtwo tried to blow the fog away but it didn't work.

"That's odd, it should have worked." Mewtwo said and then a old ship came into view.

"I don't know about you three, but I'm getting a funky feeling from that ship." Mew commented and the other psychics agreed. Then we spotted Team Rocket's boat. On the boat I heard Misty gasp and I asked what was wrong.

"Don't you feel that we're being watched?" She asked and now that she mentioned it I did. Then a mast fell and nearly crushed Misty and togepi fell down a hole in the deck. We went below deck and tried to find togepi. We enlisted marril's help and soon marril heard her. At first Misty thought togepi's shadow was a ghost. Then two real ghosts cricled togepi!

"Hey! Those aren't real ghosts, it's a gastly and a haunter!" David exclaimed and staryu proved it when it took of the sheets. We discovered that togepi and the ghost pokemon had been playing when we found them. Then we spotted the cup. We were going to take it back to the museium but gastly and haunter were protective of it. Before we could do anything Team Rocket burst in.

"Oh goodie, it's a party on a haunted ship." Jeffery muttered when Team Rocket attacked the ghost pokemon. Then arbok used tackle attack.

"You can't hit a ghost type with normal type moves. And vice versa." David said but they didn't hear him because victorybell was taken down by a nightshade. Next haunter used confuse ray! After Team Rocket was beat haunter used meowth as a translateor. First tentcrule now haunter. They told us they had guarded the cup for centuries and then gastly made an illusion. They told us how they were the captian of this ship's favorites. One day the ship sunk at sea and ever since then they had guarded their master's cup. Then a few days ago some people took the cup and accidentally released the ghost pokemon. They raised the ship and went looking for the cup.

"Wow, that's impressive." Mew remarked and the continued their story. I said their trainer must have been good and they showed us the battle where he won the cup. Gastly beat a beedrill with a lick and a nightshade attack. That's all we saw before their trainer was lifting the cup. We agreed to leave the cup where it was and the ghost pokemon said good bye to togepi. Team Rocket regained their senses and we beat them.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

We got back on lapras and then the ship was lifted out of the water and it kept going up and up until it was gone.

"I wonder where they're going." I said

"Who knows, maybe if we're lucky we'll see them again." David answered and we returned to shore.

* * *

**David: Will we see them again?**

**Me: Maybe, they could get sucked up by a worm hole and end up who knows where. Maybe where ever you are.**


	99. Meowth's short rule

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**IT'S THE PSYCO PEOPLE WITH THE CAT EARS!!! Maybe they like pikachus. This chapter's pokemon is a meowth that actually knows pay day. Unlike Team Rocket's.**

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

We were on the high seas late at night. We were searching for a island to sleep but there was only rocks. Then we saw some funny lights, like those made when using psywave. It was just Team Rocket. I thought it was a little late for their antics. But we were saved the trouble because their sub had sprung a leak. To save them from their fate squritle used water gun.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

I watched them sail into the distance and squirtle shot meowth with extra power. Somehow I knew we were in for an odd few days. We found an island the next day and we where tired. Before we could get some rest we were ambushed by a giant goldent meowth. But gold was very easy to manipulate psychically.

"THAT STUPID THING IS TRYING TO KILL US!!!" David shouted and Ash told pikachu to use thunderbolt. It didn't work and it wasn't pure gold, it had the smallest bit of psyinide in it. We were forced off a cliff and into the ocean. David and I decided to sneak around to find out what was going on. We saw meowth on an alter and he told the giant meowth to throw Jesse and James into the sea. We then saw him living it up but we knew he was doomed when the old man and the priest asked meowth do use pay day.

"Should we help him?" I asked

"I'll think about it." David replied and we continued to watch. They began to throttle meowht to try and get him to use pay day. The old man said meowth just needed experience to learn the move. This was going to be interesting, meowth was the weakest of his kind I had ever seen. But that was because he had used his time to learn how to walk and talk. He could be strong as any other meowth if he wanted to.

"Maybe he'll get lucky and battle a magikarp." I suggested but I didn't think so. Meowth's first challenger was a nidoking. Next he got beat up by an onix. Then coins started to shower the field. I looked for the source and found that Team Rocket was helping their friend. They took meowth back to the shrine and asked him to rule them. Then he saw James' bottle cap and knew the truth.

"I think he's learned his lesson." David commented as meowth ran and tried to find his friends. But the cat people found him first. He confessed that he missed Jesse and James and that they were the only ones who cared about him. I was heart warming hearing him say those things. I've just become a big softie. Then Jesse and James came out from behind the boulder and did a modified version of the motto to say how much they love him. With that they left in that magikarp sub of theirs.

"Let's go." I said but later that day we saw Team Rocket trying to teach meowth pay day.

* * *

**Me: that was way too short but I'll make it up somehow!**


	100. 100th chapter is bugged out!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Tracy gets bugged, that's a title that's sure to scare Misty. This chapter's pokemon is anorith.**

* * *

Mew's POV

We had hit land and Ash recalled lapras. Then Tracy called out marill and venonat. He told us that he had wanted to come here because there were tons of bug type pokemon. Misty nearly cried but Ash and David were excited at the prospect of new pokemon. Misty tried to get out of it and then Ash told Tracy of Misty's little fear.

"Oh I get it, when it comes to bugs Misty's a chicken!" Tracy exclaimed and got a broken foot. We started to search and we came across a ton of caterpies. Ash wanted to catch one for old time's sake. But Misty was against it. As Misty dragged Ash away she came face to face with a pinsir. Then we came across a hurt scyther.

"I wonder what happened." David remarked as it woke up. Tracy tried to treat it but he wouldn't let him. Ash tried to catch it but it had just enogh strength to bat the ball away. Then Tracy had an idea and told venonat to use sleep powder. The bug type was too weak to fly away and fell asleep. Then Tracy caught it.

"Let's get it to a pokemon center quick!" He said and we rushed to the closest one. When nurse Joy was treating him it started at Tracy with strong dislike. Nurse Joy told us it would be a few days until scyther was better. Joy told us that the scyther was so hurt because he had lost a leadership battle. We called Oak to give him an update.

"I think it's because scyther's pride has been hurt." Oak told Tracy and he explained that after getting beaten and captured it must be feeling low. Tracy went to talk to scyther and try to make the old warior feel better. Ash suggested that when scyther was he could challenge the leader.

"Maybe I could capture the fallen leader as an added bounus." David told him then nurse Joy came to remove the wrappings. As soon as she was done scyther took off. But it collapsed a few feet from the window. Then scyther took off again and we thought he was going to challenge the leader. We went after him to watch the battle. When we got there we saw someone.

"It's them!" Ash called and we saw it was Team Rocket. But with one big diffence with Jesse's hair. We all started to try and fail to hide laughs.

"And I thought it was funny before." David commented and Jesse was mad. They started the motto. It was centered around Jesse's new do. They tried a smokescreen but scyther blew it away with a sword dance. Team Rocket then started to joke about scyther's age. We realised that scyther came here not to battle the old leader but to save his old swarm. Pikachu was about to shock them but scyther wanted to battle them on his own.

"I hope he can do it." I said in a whisper and the others agreed. First he took down meowth. Next was toungy and victorybell. Finally arbok fell. Scyther was tired but Team Rocket hadn't blasted off yet. Scyther then sliced a razor leaf in half! Arbok then went at scyther with a poison sting. Scyther was too tired to move but the new leader rushed to take the attack! Together with one slash they took down all the pokemon.

"Two is almost always better then one." Hope said and pikachu took care of the wrap up. Then scyther gave Team Rocket mowhawks!

"Looks like Team Rocket's dashing off again!"

The other scythers went to the water to wash off the sticky stuff. Scyther and the leader then did a scyther version of shaking hands and the swarm walked off. Scyther was happy and his pride was restored. Then Tracy called back scyther and scyther came without a fight. Then Tracy did an Ash immitation. Then Ash started to correct Tracy's form and Misty said.

"Oh no, not another Ash."

* * *

**Me: Who of you are butterfree fans? Well good news, butterfree will make a return sometime in sinnoh.**

**Ash: I GET BUTTERFREE BACK!!**

**Me: And possibly pidgeot**


	101. A day off

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I can't believe it, last chapter was my 100th chapter. I'm so happy right now I could cry with joy! It's all thanks to your support. This chapter's pokemon is machamp.**

* * *

David's POV

I got the feeling this would be a weird day but I didn't know in what way. We were board out of our minds when pikachu saw an island. So we headed there at top speed. We let the water pokemon play in the water and pikachu, pikablue, and togepi went off somewhere. Then a date hit Ash on the head. It was a farfetche'd.

"Yet another duck." I commented and then we were swarmed by wild duck pokemon! Then pikachu, pikablue, and togepi came back holding some odd fruit. Ash and Misty ate two and they said they were sour. Then Tracy got a few that were ripe and Ash said they were great. We decided to stay here and take a break for a while. We called our all our pokemon so they could have fun too. Misty didn't know psyduck was out of his pokeball until she tried to call him out of it. All the pokemon were scared of scyther except togepi.

"I guess togepi doesn't know the meaning of the word 'fear'." Hope suggested and it was as good an explanation as any. Then seeing that togepi wasn't afraid the others went to greet the mantic pokemon. Ash got mad at charizard for being impolite and charizard roasted him. But when scyther sliced the flame without getting burned charizard was impressed.

"I think this is the first time charizard's been impressed by a non fire type." Joesph said and we went back to relaxing. Around lunch we went to gather some food only to come back and find snorlax was trying to eat what we had already gotten, but scyther was keeping him at bay. Then jiggilypuff popped out of the food pile!

"How'd jiggilypuff get in there?" Misty asked in surprise before the pink puff started to sing. I decided a nap wouldn't be such a bad thing and fell asleep. When we woke up we had jiggilypuff's trademark marks on us. Snorlax hadn't woken up so we let him sleep on. By the time we got everything it was sunset. We were about to have our own dinner when.

"Misty, look behind you." Ash said, because snorlax was ready to eat all the food! He ate our whole dinner in one bite! Snorlax did the eating and we did the cleaning. Then Misty commented on snorlax not eating as much. Tracy said he thought it was because snorlax didn't use as much energy in a pokeball. Then we saw togepi and marill playing together.

"I wish those two would be nice." Ash said, motioning to scyther and charizard." I just hope that scyther will cut it out and charizard will keep his cool." We all agreed that the joke was just bad. That night Ash could be seen comparing the gs ball to one of his own. He wanted to know what it was for and I wasn't about to tell him. Not yet at least. Together we remembered how we had gotten our badges and I remembered the promise to Richie. We wonder what the next gym leader would be like before I saw a shooting star.

"Hey Ash, look." I said and he looked. I was stumped, I didn't know what I wanted to wish for. Then it hit me and I wished for it and then we heard charizard and scyther. The noise was enough to wake the dead. Then we heard the Rocket motto and knew that Team Rocket was behind the ruckus. Jesse had grown her hair back pretty fast. Then they crashed into the tree because they forgot to let go of the zip line.

"That's gotta hurt." Jeffery remarked and meowth came in to scratch the human Rocket members. Weezing did the old smokescreen trick and we were left hacking. I need to figure out how to make an air tight shield. Scyther used sword dance to clear the smoke. Bulbasaur vine whipped them and squirtle water gunned them. Pikachu used thunderbolt and then charizard butted in to use flamethrower. Then with scyther's skull bash.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Then scyther and charizard went to staring each other down before heading off in different directions. The next morning we were back on lapras and on our way to the next island.

* * *

**Me: It come closer to the second movie.**

**David: The one where Misty admits her feelings, but with Ash well out of earshot.**

**Me: Remember the episode where Brock gets in over his head and Misty says something like 'And one day we'll be married to.' And Ash just nodded his head and agreed until he thought about what he was agreeing to.**

**Mew: [That one was funny!]**


	102. A master of water and ice types

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**No news is good news so I have the best. This chapter's pokemon is girafirig.**

* * *

Tracy's POV

Ash and David have been swarmed with battles since we got to this island. What was more surprising was Ash won them all. Ash was pretty confident to say the least.

"It went out again." Misty commented

"What went out?" I asked

"Sometimes Ash's brain goes out to lunch." She told me

"I'm invincible! And I'm one more thing." Ash said

"What's that?" Misty asked

"Hungry." We crashed and we went to get something to eat. Then I spotted a flier and showed it to the others. It explained why everone was challenging David and Ash. It said Prima was here (Ice type kanto elite four Lorelei.) Misty went crazy. She said that Prima was uses water types and she's Misty's hero.

"I'm a hero am I?" Said a voice behind us and we turned around. David and Ash choked and Misty and I went a little crazy. As for the others they didn't really care that much. Then Prima walked past me and Misty to togepi.

"I don't think Prima knows we're alive." Ash croaked out and then after he got the food down he demanded a battle. David wanted one too. Prima just went on and on about different aspects of nature. Ash then went to find another trainer. Ash found one quickly. It was squritle vs persian. I was surprised to find out persian knew thunderbolt.

"Normal types are evil if you don't know what you're getting yourself into." David said wisely." They can learn almost any move type and only have one weakness: Fighting type." Squritle managed to survive the electric attack. A skull bash connected and knocked out persian. Next was a touros.

"This should be easy, Ash has thirty of those." Jeffery remarked just as squirtle was knocked out. Then Ash chose charizard. Charizard then continued to roast Ash. Then touros used take down and made charizard mad. That was never a good thing.

"Deep fired buffalo wings." Hope commented as charizard cooked touros with a flamethower. Then charizard started to roast everything.

"YOU STUPID LIZARD!!! DO YOU WANT A REPEAT OF LAST TIME?!?!" David roared as charizard ashed Ash. Charizard seemed to think it over then aim a flamethrower at David. Before David could utter the harsh words that I knew were on his lips Prima stepped in. Slowbro's disable stopped charizard in his tracks. After a verbal battle Ash was disarmed and Prima had to go.

"If you ask me both you and charizard need to pop your big egos." Mew told him and Prima invited us to the lesson she was going to teach. We watched Prima win three times in a row at the demonstrations. Prima invited us to her house and we talked over tea. She told us how everyone had different styles and that hers was to go with the flow but in battle she becomes as ice and then after back to the flow. After she told Ash how you need strength of heart both David and Ash challenged her again.

[If she accepts this should be interesting.] Mewtwo said privately to us and she did accept. Ash was to go first. It was one on one, pikachu vs. cloyster. A thunderbolt was canceled by a withdraw. Pikachu's agility was stopped by a reflect.

"She focuses on defence and waits for the perfect attacking moment. It's risky but if you know what you're doing you can use it to great effect." David said and it looked like he was right. Cloyster survived a thunder and was about to use rage. Pikachu got hit by aurora beam and then take down. Pikachu couldn't take anymore. Now it was David's turn and he went with his blaziken side.

"A fire type? If you're sure then I chose slowbro!" Prima said and the water psychic type came out. David teleproted behind slowbro and Prima was so shocked she forgot to call out a counter mesure. Slowbro was pinned by a shadow claw but when David tried to hit with a thunder punch a reflect blocked it. Then he used a move that shattered the reflect.

"What was that?!" I asked

"Brick brake, it shatters any barriers like reflect or barrier." Jeffery told us and we continued to watch. Prima looked so confident when she told slowbro to use disable but David wasn't about to let a psychic attack bring him low. After all, he is a powerful psychic himself. Prima was even more shocked when a water gun did almost no damage.

"You can say anything you like about David, but he dosen't mess around with his training." Mewtwo commented and I feverntly agreed. Then David threw what looked like throwing stars.

"David's own little attack. He calls it psychic stars attack." Mew said before I could ask. Things weren't going well for Prima and she knew it, the best she could to was to minimize the damage done by David's relentless attacks. Then Prima got in a lucky shot and David looked a lot weaker. But then he seemed to gather strength and the flames on his wrists exploded out!

"What's he doing?" I asked in amazement

"Blaze ability. It's a ability unique to fire type starters and in a pinch it powers up the pokemon. Think guts only more so." Mewtwo said and I watched as David's attacks carried more power and the attacks did less then they usually did. Then the slowbro fell.

"I must say I am surprised, I never expected to be beaten by a fire type. Even one that knew thunder punch." Prima said and then said some things of wisdom to both trainers about how strength and using it is different. Also that there are different kinds of strength and that the pokemon deserve the credit. Then she said that losing is always a good thing because it makes you stronger then if you win. Then Team Rocket showed up to ruin it.

"Don't you guys have something else to do? Go bug someone else." David said but they took no heed.

"Is that lecture on CD?" Meowth asked

"Cassette only, $19.95!" We crashed and Team Rocket did the motto. They had come for the usual. Pikachu, pikablue, David, and if the can manage it, Hope. Prima sent out jinx and she used ice punch to freeze Team Rocket. Then with a blizzard.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Later at sunset Prima told us that the next gym was just across the bay. After saying our thanks we headed for the gym.

* * *

**David: Another chapter another gym up next I think.**

**Me: Finally, a good sized chapter!**


	103. A twist on shakespher's classic

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Romeo oh Romeo, where for art thou pokemon?! This chapter's pokemon is nedoran.**

* * *

Mew's POV

We had come to a quiet little village that reminded Ash of history books and Misty of merry old England. Then we heard someone call out for someone named Maria. Then a girl with blond hair came into view. She said she was looking for her nedoran, Maria. Ash looked nedoran up and it had two entries, one boy and one girl. We decided to help find Maria.

"Where would a poison ground type go?" David asked hypothetically and we began to call out for the pokemon. Then pikachu's eye caught some berries. Pikachu pretended to call for Maria while inching towards the berries. Then we heard a brown hair boy calling for Tony. Tony was another nedoran and I began to suspect where the pokemon ran off to. Tracy came up with the blond girl and the two kids recognised each other.

"Kiddnapper!" Said the boy and the two started to argue. Then they began to sword fight with two sticks. I half expected David to break it up with his own big stick. Marill said she had heard something and the two kids ran over Tracy. We found the two pokemon and my suspicions were confirmed. The two were in love. Romeo and Julet came to mind because their trainers were fighting and they were in love. I just hoped no one would die. Ash didn't get it.

"It's plain as day Ash, their in love." Misty said and then the trainers broke up the lovers by picking them up and carrying them away. We went to a sandwich shop and the chief told us about Ralf and Emily. They had known each other for a long time and they always had the same pokemon and were always competing. It was always a tie between Ralf and Emily in the contests.

"I wish we could do something." Misty said and then we saw a nedoran. It was Tony and we followed him. We saw a classic Romeo and Julet as Tony was in the garden and Maria was on the balcony. When Misty pronoucned herself a romantic Ash nearly lost his dinner. When Misty commented on how Ash wasn't grown up he was crushed.

"I am grown up." He protested weakly and we continued to watch the romance. Then Emily splashed Tony with a bucket of water. In a twist we found out that Emily and Ralf were neighbors. Misty said she was going to do something about it and when Ash said that love couldn't be more important then catching pokemon Misty nearly killed him.

"YOU BIG BABY!!" Misty roared and Ash was crushed yet again.

"I'm not a big baby." He mumbled and that night Misty made fake letters to get Emily and Ralf to get along. To make matters worse they were love letters. I've seen them work but the sender always met a ugly end. Then Ash said she could get arrested for mail fraud. She didn't care.

"They're not mature enough to admit it but they like each other." Misty said and Tracy said what David and I were about to say.

"It's the exact same thing with you and Ash." And he got dirty looks in return.

"He's right!" I said and then they lept up at us and shouted together.

"You must be crazy!" For the rest of the night I kept saying that they _were _in love while thinking to do the same thing Misty was. The next morning we went to the place Misty had said in the letters. Ash wasn't sure this was gonna work but Misty was. Then Ralf and Emily showed up. They thought the letters were stupid. I knew I should have read them before Misty sent them off! Misty got out of it by saying she only said she would get them together.

"I give up." Ash said and then Jesse and James showed up. This was their craziest disguise yet. They were bride and groom. I thought they might make a good match but in the other's cloths. Most of them fell for it. They grabbed the nedoran and did the motto. They were getting away with the pokemon. We chased after the crooks. We found them in a clearing. Jesse sent out arbok and the nedoran used tackle at their trainers orders.

"Hey, look at that, their finally working together." David commented and arbok was down. Next was vitorybell who bit Jesse for a change. Maria scratched him and arbok countered Tony. Then Tony saved Maria from becoming victorybell's lunch. They went after arbok and victorybell.

"Those two sure do make a great team." Ash said and the two pokemon were battling for each other. Arbok tried to wrap them and they bit arbok. When the two ordered the same attack instead of fighting the smiled. Then when they called for a double kick they were holding hands. When Team Rocket tired to suck up all the pokemon pikachu grabbed a stick and was on the mouth of the vacuum. Then with an evil grin he shocked them. Then staryu popped their balloon.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Misty turned on Emily and Ralf and said it was the trainer's job to keep the pokemon happy and Ash agreed. Tracy suggested that they build a little house in between their houses so they could be together every day. Then the two pokemon kissed and when their lips met they began to evolve. Nidorina and nidorino.

"I wonder how they evolved, from the battle or from the kiss." Tracy said and Misty grabbed Tracy's notebook and hit him with it while blushing.

"Do you think people change when they kiss?" Ash asked Misty

"I guess that we'll just have to find out." She answered and that was the closet thing so far to Misty confessing that she like Ash. Before we knew it it was time to go again. Before we left I noticed that Team Rocket were on the wedding bells.

* * *

**Mew: [Imagin, Jesse and James as wedding bells.]**

**Hope: If those two ever got hitched then Jesse would wear the pants.**

**Me: No doubt about that! By the way this was pokemon episode 100.**


	104. Get along little pokemon!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I will list what shipping I believe in sooner or later for those of you who care. This chapter's pokemon is luvdisk.**

* * *

Hope's POV

Somehow there was a desert on this island and we were right in the middle of it. Tracy said it would be three days until we reached the gym. The closest town was tomorrow morning. To make matters worse a huge thunder storm was on it's way. We were searching for some place to wait out the storm and Misty fell. We ducked into a hole in the rocks to wait out the storm. Then we saw a ton of magnimet drawing the electricity out of the storm.

"It's like a giant lightnig rod, they drain the power and the storm dissapates." Mewtwo said and we wondered what they were doing. Then a jolteon showed up.

"A jolteon!" David exclaimed happily and a man in a wagon said to hop in and we did. After the storm he told us he was a magnemite farmer and collects electricity for other towns. Then the jolteon came up to David, sniffed him and started jumping all over him."Jolt!" (Down!) David ordered and jolteon backed off. He was this close to blowing his little canine secret with that jolteon around. He was able to tell all the magnamite apart but we couldn't.

"Get back here number six! That's our black sheep, jolteon round it up!" The man said and he did so with electrical impulses. The magnimite went to check out pikachu but made him dizzy. The magnimite converged on pikachu and a few were hovering around David. Pikachu got buried in magnimite. When pikachu zapped the magnimite left him alone. We packed up and we on the road again with jolteon in the lead. We told him where we were going.

"But we're looking for the nearest town so we can rest." Misty put in and the man said we were in luck. He was heading there too.

"I can't decide weather to be happy that we get to spend more time with a jolteon or nervous." David commented to those who knew. He said not to call him sir, but Ethan. When Ash took over the reigns the touros went crazy. That night we saw another lightning round up. Then the next morning we were eating breakfast and David was absent minded scratching jolteon's favorite spot behind the ears. Then we got a message that a town as in trouble. But before we could move out.

"What is it jolteon?" Ethan asked and we saw the magnimite were flying off. We went after them and discovered that Team Rocket was behind this! They had a huge magnet to draw the magnemite's metal bodies. Then Team Rocket caught pikachu, pikablue, jolteon, David and Me! Well at least I was close to David.

"Isn't this a little old?" David asked the wrong doers.

"As long as we get money we don't care if it's fossilized." Meowth said and jolteon used pin missile. This caused Team Rocket to let us go. We all landed fine. Jolteon demagnetized the magnet and saved the magnimite. Arbok used tackle to take down jolteon. Jolteon caught Ethan in the gut. Pikachu shocked the balloon and it popped.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Back in the wagon jolteon was hurt. David did as much as possible with recover and said jolteon needed rest. Then we saw Ethan's hurt arm. Ethan couldn't get to town his his arm hurt so badly and so Ash and David were to take magnimite 1 through 9.

Ash's POV

I was riding one of the touros and David was flying beside me and the magnimite behind. Pikachu was hanging on for dear life. It felt great to be in a saddle and riding across the desert, so free. But then the magnimite scattered. I blew the whistle but they didn't come. Pikachu used thunder wave and brought back the magnet pokemon. I did a quick head count and only eight were there.

"It's nutty number six that's missing." David said and we went looking for the odd magnimite. I found him by a small stream. Then number six started to drag me away, I didn't know why until I heard the motto. I got six away from the magnet and headed for pikachu and the others. But Team Rocket got the magnemite before they could run away. Pikachu then tried to used electricity to pull back the magnimite.

"Don't do it pikachu, you still don't have enough energy!" I said and then pikablue joined the charge and the magnimite pulled with all their strength to get to the two electric types. It was electromagnet vs. pikapower. The two were tied for a while. Then six went to the center of the forces and absorbed the power and got the others back! Then in a flash of white light six evolved!

"Magneton, the magnet pokemon and the evolved form of magnemite. It's powerful elctromagnetic field allow it to float and it can emit strong magnetic and electric fields."

After revolving around magneton the magnemite gave the pikachus a recharge. Then with a thunderbolt from all.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

At sunset we finally made it to town and by nightfall the city was powered up again. The next morning Ethan offered David and me a position with him but we both still had to keep the promise we made and become pokemon masters.

* * *

**David: Do you think the next episode is the gym battle?**

**Me: I have no idea, but it's sure to be another episode which I will type up masterfully. Even if it might be a little short.**


	105. another bulbasaur joins the bunch

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Out of the legendary birds if you could have one which one would it be? I would prefer zapdos, moltres just looks like a chicken that's on fire and articuno is just a little to frilly for my tastes. This chapter's pokemon is swalbu.**

* * *

David's POV

We were on the trail still and Ash was hungry yet again. Then Tracy saw something at when we got to the rise we saw the city and the sea. The land break was nice but sea going is great. Then I heard Team Rocket shouting. One of their plans must have backfired. Then the ground below us cracked and we fell like stones.

"When I get my hands on Team Rocket I'm gonna strangle them!" I exclaimed and I went to rouse those who had fallen unconsious. Tracy had been half buried so we all had to pull him out and he came out right on top of Ash. We decided to do some exploring and sooner or later we came across a light at the end of the tunnel.

"It looks like we're in the sewars." Jeffery observed

"Then we're in luck, all we have to do is find a manhole cover and climb out." Tracy said and we began to look. Then Ash and I heard a bell ring that no one else heard. We heard it a second time. Then something tapped us on the back and a giant vine like thing was coming out of the water. Because we couldn't use electric pokemon Ash called out bulbasaur. The vine grabbed bulbasaur and pulled him under the water.

"What is that thing?!" Joesph shouted and we had to keep Ash from jumping in the water to try and save bulbasaur. An officer Jenny uncovered a manhole over us and lowered down a rope. Ash would't go so we had to tie him up like a worm. Somehow we ended up in a jail cell.

"Since when is it a crime to be in a sewer?" Mew asked to no one as Ash pounded on the door until he got slammed with it when officer Jenny said we were free to go. Then the mayor showed up and said not to release us. Mewtwo looked like he wanted to kill something, probably the mayor. Jenny said she couldn't keep us in jail unless there was a crime.

[Our fine impartial justice system at work.] Mewtwo said dryly and then officer Jenny told us the truth about the creature. The mayor didn't want word of this to get out because next week was elections.

"Well it can't be a tentacrule or tentacool, they're arms aren't long enough. There aren't any water grass types so I'm stumped." Mew said and I was thinking along the same lines as her. There wasn't any pokemon that came to mind. Then a nurse Joy came in and told us that the mayor wanted to kill the monster instead of capturing it.

"You can't do that!" We all protested and he said he will do as he sees fit.

"Can everyone say 'tyrant'?" Hope whispered and we headed to the pokemon center. We called professor Oak for his help. Then we noticed that a mark was on all the mayor's stuff. We went to the sewer to get bulbasaur but the swat team was already there. We searched for another entrance and found one with nurse Joy's help.

"I wonder if I can catch it." I said aloud and after a bit of searching we came across Team Rocket. They were scared out of their wits. They used smokescreen and ran. After the smoke cleared we saw togepi was gone! Togepi was by the water and almost fell in but Misty grabbed her just in time. But the monster was right in front of her. It grabbed togepi and Misty!

"Now that's three people that thing had taken." Jeffery commented and Ash called out his secret wepon, muk. We came to a dead ead in our search so we had to go in the water. When we surfaced it was right into the creature's lair. It was a surprise that caused Ash to faint and I got a closer look at the 'creature' it was just an over grown bulbasaur.

"Someone must have dumped him." Tracy said and I felt sorry for him. Then it occurred to me that we were like a traveling orphanage. We had taken in bellosom who's trainer had dumped her and charizard who had had the same thing happen to him. Mewtwo wasn't abandoned but his trainer wasn't one for showing kindness. And we already had a bulbasuar and an ivysaur so why not add another grass type starter to the team?

"He look." Ash said, pointing to the collar and it had the mayor's mark. Then the sewers started to flood and we found ourselves back at the mayor's mansion. We showed the mayor the bulbasaur and he had a flashback of when he was a kid and setting bulbasaur afloat down the sewer.

"Make that thing put me down!" The mayor called after bulbasuar had picked him up.

"We'll only help you if you say you're sorry!" Misty said sternly and he refused. He called the swat team to stop bulbasaur put pikachu shocked them first. Then Ash's bulbasaur gave them a vine whip. Then the mayor's old bulbasaur threw him. When we were about ready to leave officer Jenny said thanks and nurse Joy said she would take care of bulbasuar.

"Acutally nurse Joy, I was wondering if bulbasuar would like to come with me." I said

"If bulbasaur wants to then he can." Joy replied and bulbasuar thought it over. He said yes but set the same condition that bulbasaur set oh so long ago back at the hidden village. I agreed and even as a fire type bulbasaur was no pushover contrary to what the mayor had believed. He countered my fire attacks with speed and strenght that was nothing short of amazing. But bulbasaur's skill only made me more determined to catch him so with a final fire blast bulbasaur fainted and I got a new pokemon.

"It'll be good for bellosom to have a grass type playmate when she and bulbasaur aren't on your roster." Mew remarked and officer Jenny lead us to the port where the fairy to the next gym was.

* * *

**Me: You may be wondering why I like bulbasaurs so much, that's because on my blue version I picked bulbasaur as my starter on a whim and he is a very powerful pokemon.**

**David: Next one is the gym battle!**


	106. Orange league gym leaders love Misty!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Guess what everybody! The next chapter is THE POWER OF ONE!!! Pokemon movie two where David might just blow his electric secret. This chapter's pokemon is suicune.**

* * *

Misty's POV

Today we were on the way to the next gym. We saw that there were pointy rock sticking out of the sea and wondered how the ship was gonna get past them. Then pikachu caught sight of a little girl and her seel caught up in a whirlpool. I went after her with staryu and the psychics followed under water. When we surfaced with the girl and her pokemon Ash called out lapras so we could get on. When the little girl woke up she told us what had happened.

"You have to be more careful in the ocean. The currents can be dangerous so always swim with other people around." I told her and we got to land. Someone who must have been the girl's older brother came to the dock and hugged her. The boy said I was amazing and snapped his finger and suddenly there were tons of flowers. Then he called for music and he grabbed my arm and we danced.

[We're back in the twilight zone! Another person think's Misty's wonderful!] David called and I planned to trounce him latter. He asked if I would stay on the island to train the people at his gym and I realized that he was the gym leader. Ash challenged him but Ash was ignored. Then I saw David get out an air horn. He shook it and.

*HOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!!!!!!*

"What was that." Ash said before he collapsed

"And that is how you issue a challenge to a love sick gym leader." David said smugly and the gym leader introduced himself as Rudy. Rudy said all challengers must first pass a test, I just hope it's not academics for Ash's sake. Rudy told us to get in a motor boat and that Ash had to knock down all the targets because he was getting tested first.

"This'll be easy." Ash said and pikachu hit the first target with ease. Then Rudy presented me with flowers before David blew the air horn again.

"One more and I'll have to resort to my staff." David muttered and then Ash chose charizard. He had thrown the wrong pokeball. When sqirtle knocked down the next target Team Rocket had been right behind it.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

After the charizard mishap Ash's pokemon hit all the targets. David repeated the perfect performance. At the gym Rudy told Ash and David to pick types.

"What about pokemon of two types?" David asked

"If you pick one of their types they're in." Rudy replied and Ash chose electric, water, and grass. David went with fire, electric, and psychic. Then Rudy invited me to dinner and I accepted.

Ash's POV

We called professor Oak and told him where we were and David got the pokemon he needed. Then Tracy showed professor Oak a picture of something he saw. David looked at it.

"It's an elekid, a johto pokemon just like togepi." David told them and I sat down to eat telling them not to take too long because I was paying for that call. Then we heard music.

_Pokemon mon mon, Pokemon mon mon._

"The third movie theme song!" David exclaimed and started dancing."Speaking of pokemon movies, if I'm right next week we get into a lot of trouble." And we went to bed. The next morning was the match and Rudy chose David to go first. First was the electric pokemon. David went with pikablue. Rudy went with electabuzz.

"I hope they don't fall off the cliff." Tracy said and we watched.

"Pikablue use quick attack!" David ordered but it didn't do to much. Electabuzz went in for a thunder punch but missed."PIABLUE USE THE MOVE I TAUGHT YOU!!" David shouted and pikablue's tail started to glow white. He brought it crashing down on electauzz's head and electabuzz was down.

"What was that?!" I shouted

"It appears that David's managed to teach pikablue iron tail." Mewtwo said and next was fire type. Ninetails vs David.

[Earthquake! A fire type's best friend!] We heard David exclaimed and he hit the ground with a fist and the ninetails didn't know what hit it. Down went the fire fox pokemon. David had won the badge but would I? We were going to find out after Rudy healed his pokemon. First was electabuzz vs pikachu.

"Go Ash!" Mewtwo shouted but electabuzz whiped the floor with pikachu. Next was the grass type. Bulbasaur vs executor.

[Watch out Ash, that thing is part psychic and bulbasaur's part poison!] David called and I knew that poison was weak to psychic. I told bulbasaur to use razor leaf but they all missed. Executor used egg bomb that hurt bulbasaur. Bulbasaur used sleep powder just in time. Executor fell off the cliff but bulbasaur save him.

"Go squirtle!" I called at the start of our last battle. Rudy called out starmie. Water gun vs water gun was a tie until Rudy played the music from last night. Squirtle's water gun missed every time. Starmie used thunderbolt but squirlte took it. Misty had decided who she was going to cheer for and started to yell at me about how I'm the only one who can bring out squirtle's true power.

[She's right Ash.] Mew agreed and I told squirtle to use water gun to propel himself up. Then squirtle went free form and I wondered if he was about to evolve. But then I realised it was a hydro pump attack! I used this new move to push starmie back and then I told squirtle to use skull bash and that was all she wrote.

"Well what do you expect? Ash and I are the prefect double team!" David exclaimed and I ran to praise squirtle. Rudy gave us our spike shell badges at sunset and he gave Misty flowers and said I was very lucky. I didn't know what he meant but the others seemed to. With that we set off for our next adventure.

* * *

**David: POKEMON MOVIE 2000: THE POWER OF ONE coming to a computer near you. Knowing psychicshipping he's probably working on it allready**

**Me: You got that right!**


	107. The next movie and another revilation

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Here we are ladies and gents! The second movie! I like lugia's song. This chapter's pokemon is lugia!**

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

Mew, David, Hope, and myself had all felt it in the early hours of the morning. What David had felt for weeks came into sharp reality. The titans of fire, ice, and thunder were about to be disturbed. Then a few hours later we knew moltres had been taken. We got on a boat headed for where the legendary bird lived and despite the disaster approaching the day couldn't have been more perfect.

"You'd never know what's gonna happen later." David commented and we decided to let the pokemon have some fresh air because the island was still a hour away. Charizard escaped his pokeball and threatened to burn down the boat so Ash recalled him. Then David's radio snapped on and a remix of the season two theme song. Ash then let out snorlax but he was too heavy.

"Poor butterball, it's not his fault he's so heavy." Mew remarked and kadabra began to do some odd exercises. He was hoping to evolve soon. Then the first sign of trouble arrived in the form of a storm. Both pikachu were sparking and when David got his thunder stone out it sparked more then usual. Then the storm made the seas rough.

"Everyone recall their pokemon!" Hope called out and all the pokemon were returned to the safety of the pokeballs. We didn't need to be psychic to feel the tremor in nature. It was our pokemon nature. Then I felt something stir far below the surface. The storm blew us off course so bad that we ended up right in the middle of the orange island.

"Perfect." I muttered and the ship ended up beached in the sand.

"Any landing you can walk away from is a good landing!" David said, trying and failing to be chipper. Then we saw a ton of people in masks. Tracy was scared but I was more worried about the condition of the birds. They encircled us and one of them took off their mask. The girl and the captain had a chat.

[What are they talking about?] Mew wondered

[Some holiday I guess.] I replied and on mention of a little sister a girl wearing normal clothes showed up. The big sister said the little sister's name is Melody. The captain introduced us. When she introduced Ash and David the cry went up.

"Pokemon trainers?!" And an old man came up to the two and babbled about one of them saving the world. Or maybe both. Melody came up and then my mind blanked. When I saw again Hope was pulling a face and Misty was red with jealousy. Melody noticed Misty's expression and asked if she was Ash's little sister. When Misty said no she said.

"Then I guess you must be his girlfiend." Misty denied it but Mew, David, and Hope were nodding their heads. We walked with the natives to the festivities. Soon we ended up at a feast. Misty was still fuming about Melody's correct assumption. Then Melody appeared on stage with a shell playing a song, but not just any song.

[But that's..!] Mew gasped

[My power surge is in four months so why do I feel extra power?] David asked

[Certain songs can cause psychic boosts. This song is lugia's song so it works best on lugia but it works on all psychics. But most psychics have their own private song that work better for them then anyone else.] Mew explained and then the song finished and Melody came over to the table and said something about three obs. Then I got a premonition.

[Ash is the chosen one, but _you _are the guiding light.] I said and then it went

[Guiding light?] David asked, but Mew was more serious

[WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S THE GUIDING LIGHT?!?!] Mew shouted at me and David was even more confused

[I don't know what I mean, I just had the premonition.] I said but it did little to calm Mew or inform David. Ash wanted to get going and Ash asked who wanted to go.

[You have to go David.] Mew said, ill concealing the rage the shock had caused. Then pikachu stole Ash's hat and Ash chased after him. Ash got his hat back and we were on the way. David tired to pump Mew and me for information but we told him we would tell him after this mess was over. We didn't have too much trouble with the storm because we were able to keep it off our backs.

"I just hope the ceremony doesn't include a funeral." Ash muttered but soon the storm died out, for now. But that didn't mean the sea was going to calm down. We lost the rudder to a rock and then we washed up far inland. Pikachu and pikablue ran off the boat and we gave chase. Far up the stairs I noticed Team Rocket.

[Don't worry, they'll be helpful in the end.] David said and I put them from my thoughts. We found the orb not long after. The orb flamed in Ash's hand much like a thunder stone in David's. We were about to leave when we heard the Team Rocket motto. But then a ship smashed them out of the way.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET SOMEONE KILLED?!?!" David shouted over the wind and Melody began to scorn Ash."Leave him alone, he was right to start tonight, any later and it would have been too late." I think David took some small joy in the confusion in Melody's face. Misty commented on Ash's stubbornness and Melody said that it was just something they would have to work on when the got married.

"Knock that off!" Misty shouted at her and then Team Rocket got involved in the conversation. David blew his air horn.

"WE HAVE BETTER THINGS TO THINK ABOUT THEN WHEN ASH AND MISTY GET MARRIED!!! RIGHT NOW WE HAVE A WORLD WIDE CRISIS THAT'S WORSE THEN WHAT MEWTWO TRIED TO DO!!!!" David shouted, I felt a twinge of anger at those last words but he was trying to get a point across to Team Rocket. Then zapdos showed up.

"Who's that pokemon?" Team Rocket asked

"Zapdos." David said in what sounded like awe. The lighting pokemon was shocking everything but us. Then pikachu shocked zapdos, but not in attack, in communication. Zapdos replied before roosting. The electromagnetic field on the island changed drastically. Meowth began to translate pikachu's talk.

'What are you doing here on fire island? And where's moltres?'

'Moltres used to rule here but now that moltres is gone lightning shall rule over fire. I claim this island as my own from this day forward.' And with that the conversation ended. Then something began to draw zapdos' energy. It came out of the clouds and we saw it was something man made. Not to mention it was huge.

"That's the person taking the legendary birds." David said and soon zapdos was out of juice. He tired to fly away with the speed given to him by his types but he was too weak. Then we got captured! We were placed in a cage and put beside zapdos and moltres. Then Melody saw a tablet and read.

"Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, and thunder or they shall bring destruction upon the world in which they clash." And then something moved and our host appeared. He talked about pokemon like they were toys, not living things. Misty demanded to know what kind of trainer he was. He said he wasn't a trainer. But a collector.

[I shudder to think what he would do with us.] Mew said to me and I agreed. He said he started with a mew card and now he has all this. When the sencers detected articuno he left. We watched as the same bird froze the seas. Then Melody brought us over to the tablet.

"I wonder if the legend is coming true." She said

"It is." David assured her but it wasn't very assuring. We had to free moltres and zapdos. Then I felt lugia come nearer. We tried pikachu and charizard but they couldn't do it. With the additions of water and grass the shield broke. Moltres then freed zapdos. The two birds then flew out the wall and began to blow up the air ship.

"I think it would be a good thing if we got out of here." Hope said

"Agreed." We all said but before we could we made a safe landing on lightning island. We then ran for our lives. We got to the ground with minor bumps and bruises. Then the lightning orb rolled in front of Ash. Every second lugia was coming closer. Articuno and moltres started to fight and zapdos joined them. We got in a boat and sped away. Finally lugia had arrived. We were thrown onto an alter with a talking slowking. He insturced Ash to put the treasures in their spots.

"Don't just stand there, do it." David said and Ash did as told. The birds were trying to get at lugia but he staied under water. Then he surfaced. Lugia dodged all the blasts until he was hit by all three at the same time. But lugia wasn't harmed. Lugia was hit again and fell. Then I noticed that all the pokemon in the area were here and those in sinnoh and hoenn were as close as possible. Then slowking said the line about the world turning to Ash.

"You don't mean." Joesph started

"Ash Ketchum you are the chosen one." David said simply.

"Well right now I wish my mom had named me Bob instead of Ash." Ash said then in an idea Melody started to play the song and I felt energy flow through me. Then lugia came up to the surface brimming with power.

[The song! The song has restored me!] Lugia said.[But it alone can not Harmony to the three warring ones. When the orbs of fire, ice, and lightning are aligned my song shall harmonize with their powers and peace shall reign again. But for this to come to past I need the help of the chosen one. Only in the hands of the true chosen one will the ice orb glow like the others. It's power awakened.] Then all Ash's pokemon came out to give their support, even charizard.

"I'll do what ever it takes to get that third treasaur, but what if I mess up? But what if I..." But Misty said he could do and he regained confidence. He had a hard time getting through the snow.

Ash's POV

I had gotten a bit of metal from the boat and was using it as a sled.

"This is a lot better then walking, eh pikachu?" I asked and he agreed. Zapdos and moltes tried to stop us but charizard and pikachu were able to match them. Then aritcuno came in and lugia was too far away. But a HUGE bolt of lighting shot out from behind me and pretty much fried the bird of ice.

[Don't worry, I've got your back!] So the mystery of the jolteon was solved. It was David! Lugia and David worked together to keep the birds off us while we headed to ice island. Then they became more focused on destroying the threats. A thunder missed us but sunk the sled. It looked hopeless but then Team Rocket of all people came to the rescue. I wasn't about to refuse help. When moltes got too close we were nearly fried by friendly fire, or thunder in this case. Then lugia took down zapdos.

"This is getting close." I muttered as articuno was dealt with too. We got to the ice orb and it glowed like the others when I grabbed it. Articuno almost froze us on our escape. But zapdos nearly hit us and blew up the raft. Moltes and zapdos then teamed up agings articuno. On the way down the moutina lugia told me to get on. Zapdos tried to get us but David's electricity was far more powerful. Moltres tried to get us next.

[Hold on tight.] Lugia said and he went into evasive maneuvers. David was hitting as many birds as he could but he was still only one person. And he couldn't use his full power without risk of hitting us and possibly killing us. Team Rocket then jumped off and David had to save the three from an untimly death. Then I saw all the pokemon. Lugia said the were there because they thought they might be needed. Lugia went low and fast. We were in the clear when the collector got in the way. Lugia blasted him but it was too late. Lugia fell into the water. Then all hell broke loose. I was only partialy aware of what was going on. David dog paddled to shore and I regained full consiouness.

[Hurry Ash!] He shouted and he aimed a full blown thunder attack at the clouds. I will never forget the power and beauty of that attack. He was trying to warm the atmosphere to change the weather patterns for the better. It worked. Most of the cyclones disappeared and the cloud cover thinned. But it wasn't enough. I struggled to climb the satires and when David offered a ride I refused. I put the orb where it belonged. The light from the orbs turned green. The snow blasted away and the pillars froze.

"Melody, play the song." Mewtwo instructed and she did. With every note one of the pillars lit up. The psychics then were covered in their psychic auras. The green water over flowed and covered the ocean, thawing it and the birds flew around and around. Then lugia burst from the sea and the storm was gone. Lugia offered me a ride and I took it. Then the ocean current followed lugia and he put it back in it's right place. The three birds flew calmly beside us. The pokemon returned home. At the end of the song the birds returned to their islands and the current went back into the sea. Later lugia was about to leave.

"HEY LUGIA, DON'T FORGET TO VISITE!" David shouted as he left

[Don't worry, I'll drop in from time to time. Also you should be seeing my brother shortly.] Lugia replied

"I wonder who is brother is." David remarked and suddenly everything went black. When I woke up the only person around was David."I think I know who his brother is."

[Hello again David and hello Ash.] Said a booming voice and I spun around. There was a large white pokemon with four legs and what looked kind of like a doughnut around his waist. He could stand to lose a few pounds.[I heard that.] Psychics!

"Hello Arceus, I'm not on my death bed and I haven't been knocked silly by Mewtwo and it's not the third day of the third month so what do you want?" Clearly David had been here before.

[Mearly to say you did a good job.] Arceus replied

"What's going on here?" I asked and Arceus explained all I needed to know.

"All right, you say you just want to say good job but that doesn't tally up with my past dealings with you." David said, apparently Arceus like to mess with David.

[You got me.] He said and then he must have said something to David because his eyes went wide with shock.

"You are evil, pure evil." David finally said and Arceus just grinned. Then a lugia appeared, but it was different colors from the one in the orange islands.

[I hear you saw my brother today.] He said

"Who are you?" I asked

[Longenius.] He said

[I also have something to tell Ash. You have many more hardships ahead of you.] Arceus told me.[Good bye for now.] He said and then it all went black and I woke up as if nothing had happened. Then I heard my mom calling me. Professor Oak and professor Ivy were there too. My mom said I was in huge trouble. Misty told her that I had saved the world and she said that I was her whole world. Then Oak said he couldn't wait to get back to pallet so he could report this. Then it was finally time to go.

David's POV

"Alright, the trouble is over, now explain what you mean by guiding light." I demanded of Mew and Mewtwo

"Well long ago Arceus made a prediction about a boy who would seek out heroes to help and protect them. He shall travel throughout all of time and space and from time to time will get the leading role. He shall have seven companions that will in turn help him and support him. After that it becomes a bit more foggy. No one knows who he will help but he is known by everything in creation by instinct." Mew told me

"And Mewtwo's the one who pointed the finger at me. I thought Arceus was being a bit too nice." I commented

"Yes, and he thinks you should train with other legendaries to better prepare you for whatever you may come across." Mewtwo said and I went to sleep, thinking about this new Revelation.


	108. Fire fighting evolutions

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**If I remember my pokemon history then this episode is the one where squirtle leaves. He makes appearances now and then but for all intents and pouposes he's gone. This chapter's pokemon is wartortle.**

* * *

Tracy's POV

"So why did you keep it quiet?" Joesph was in the act of interrogating David

"Everyone has their secrets so I'm intitled to mine." David answered

"That's not the point. If you hadn't then you could have kicked Mewtwo's can all over the place." Jeffery said and Mewtwo began protesting that no matter how stong the attack he could defect it if it wasn't from a super psychic even more powerful then himself. We came into port at a big city before a fight could break out. Then a crowd ran past and we caught one word.

"Fire."

We got to the fire and Ash, Misty, David, Mewtwo, Mew, and Hope all went to battle the blaze. They called out the water pokemon to use water gun while the psychics headed inside to do their thing. Then Ash, Misty and the pokemon were knocked out of the way by something. They were wartortle.

"Wartortle, the turtle pokemon and the evolved form of squirtle. A highly sought after pokemon because it's tail is said to bring good luck."

"Like a rabbit's foot." Jeffery commented and the wartortle began to battle the fire. Right before it went out the others came out soaking wet. The storage house had burnt to the ground. They introduced themselves as team wartortle and captain Aden. He took us the the training facility. There we saw team blastoise and team squirtle. Squirtles were for tight spots and blastoise were for big blazes.

"I've got my wartortle on me, come on out!" David said and his own turtle pokemon appeared. Then we noticed that squirtle was in a bad mood. When Ash asked what was wrong squirtle put on some sun glasses.

"Squirtle must be mad or he wants to cause mischief." David said and Ash told me who the squirtle squad was. To restore squirtle's pride we decided to let squirtle challenge one of the wartortle. First test was speed and endurance. Squirtle was doing fine until he slipped on a rock. But he still got cross the finish line and made a new record. The captain suggested squirtle try and all day session.

"This is gonna be interesting." I remarked and next was target practice. Squirtle was doing great and tieing with wartortle. Then an odd disk drew all the wartortle and squirtle away. They fell into a pit along the way. When we got to is the Team Rocket balloon came floating out of the hole. They did the motto. Then they grabbed the pikachus.

"Give back pikachu!" Ash shouted and weezing used smokescreen. I called out scyther to use sword dance to clear the smoke. We saw we were too slow and Team Rocket had vanished. We were still searching when the captain got a call that there was a fire and team blastoise couldn't get there and team squirtle wasn't enough. A few decided to go fight the blaze. Mewtwo, Misty, and David went and they took scyther and marill with them. Then venonat saw something. We found them and the water types had escaped.

"You're toast Team Rocket!" Mew shouted and I told venonat to use tackle. We freed the pikachus and the water types used water gun to was out Team Rocket. Then the electric types shocked the wet Team Rocket.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

We got to the fire but even with the help we sent the fire was still raging. But the psychics that were on the hand had kept the fire from spreading. A little kid was still in the building and the psychics were busy trying to keep the building from falling on top of itself. Squirtle got his glasses and put them on. A blastoise fired wartortle and squirtle from his cannons to the boy. We waited for them to come out with baited breath. They came out perfectly fine.

"They did it!" Joesph shouted and a few hours later the fire was out. The next morning we were getting ready to leave and squirtle and wartortle shook hands. They were now friends. Now we were off for the next port.

* * *

**Me: Looks like my pokemon history is a little rusty.**

**David: To err is to be human.**


	109. Broken pokeball peril

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I know this episode has something to do with food because this is the pokemon food fight episode. That's about it. This chapter's pokemon is charmander.**

* * *

Mew's POV

We had been stuck on the same island for a whole week because of a storm far out to sea that was making the sea too rough. In fact we were about forty feet up and pikachu still got splashed in the face. We began to look for food and Tracy found some flowers, but they came with a kid. He was a feisty thing.

"How would you like to have a battle?!" He shouted and Ash accepted. Ash was about to use charizard against gloom but squirtle, thank goodness, came out first. Ash recalled squirtle and picked the wrong pokemon, this time it was snorlax. Ash had also broken the pokeball. I'm just glad it wasn't charizard's pokeball that was broken. Gloom used solarbeam that didn't do much but it woke up snorlax. He crawled over to gloom and then tried to eat it.

"That is probably the funniest thing I will ever see, I can die happy now." David said in between laughs. The kid returned gloom and then snorlax went after the flowers on the kid's head. He managed to eat the flowers off the boy's head. Then snorlax stole the rest of the kid's food. He started to go home and told Ash if he wanted to get his pokeball fixed then he needed to climb the mountain with snorlax.

"I'm not looking forward to hauling that big lug over the mountain." Mewtwo commented and I agreed. First we tried a block and tackle system. It was too exhausting so Tracy looked into his backpack and pulled out an apple. He said it was how we were going to get snorlax up the mountain. He was gonna use it as bait but snorlax was too quick and ate the apple.

"If only pidgot was here, he'd be fast enough for what I have planned." David grumbed and Misty got the idea to use a lure. So we ended up dressing Ash as the world's biggest apple while we suppressed laughs. Snorlax woke up and got really excited. Ash ran up the mountain and snorlax was moving faster then a speeding bullet and all that.

"What happens if snorlax catches Ash?" Misty asked and I went to see excatly that. Snorlax picked him up and bit, but it hurt snorlax's mouth so he began to cry.

"I'm an apple for a day and I need a doctor right away." Ash said, but he had gotten snorlax to the top of the mountain. Then we heard a river and chose to float snorlax down the moutain. It was a great idea until we came to a waterfall! We survived the fall and ended up in shallow water. We had made it to the pokemon center. We went back to block and tackle for the last bit. When we got there we found a crowd waiting for late pokemon food.

"Oh snap! We've gotta keep snorlax from eating the food!" David exclaimed but it didn't matter, someone stole the food and the only ones that low is Team Rocket. We found them with the food and they offered the food for pikachu and pikablue. The crowd decided to give up the pikachus so we had to protect them. So we had to battle the meowth meca.

"I'll do it no sweat." David said with an evil grin on his face and I knew what he was thinking. It was sad to watch Team Rocket going up agains David's jolteon form. They were totally destroyed.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Then snorlax woke up and started to eat all the food. When snorlax was done he fell asleep and we finally got snorlax's pokeball fixed. By that time we were finally able to pack up and leave the island. That night there was no rest for David, he had his first lesson with darkri. From what he told me he had tried and failed to use dark void.

"I ended up putting darkri in a semi coma." David to me and when I pictured it I snorted.

"How'd you end up doing that?" I asked

"When he finally woke up he told me that the phase resonance was way off. If I was using hypnosis then it would have worked, but dark void is a dark type move, not psychic. Then he decided it would be better if I just gained resistance to the dark type." David told us

"Well that explaines the scratches and confuision." Mewtwo said and David went to bed.

* * *

**David: I think darkri did it for revenge.**

**Me: Oh well, next time don't almost kill him.**


	110. The last orange island gym leader!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Quick question, Who likes pepperoni on their pizza better then plain chess? Also, who dips their pizza in ranch? It's good, especially with school pizza. This chapter's pokemon is mismagius.**

* * *

Misty's POV

We had made it to kumquat island where Ash and David were going to have their finally orange gym battle. On top of that there were supposed to be great hotels.

"Hurry up or there won't be any room left!" I told the others

"I came here to get a badge, not vacation." Ash said

"Then the rest of us can have enough vacation for you." Tracy said, but he was kidding. We headed down to the beach to get some hot dogs when someone cried.

"Sonny boy!!" Looks like Ash has been mistaken for someone's kid again. We didn't even try to save Ash but left him to his fate. It was disgusting how she went on and on before looking at Ash's face. She then thought that Ash had amnesia. Ash finally got her to see the truth. She then went onto memory lane.

"Great scott! That kid could pass for Ash's twin." Mewtwo said in shock. Then you know who showed up. In a brand new robot no less. Then the motto came on. Weezing let loose a smoke screen and they started to act like a monster in one of those cheesy movies. Arbok then used poison sting at Ash but an alakazam showed up and used reflect. Then for some odd reason kadabra came out of his pokeball. Then Team Rocket told the woman to get out of the way.

"You shouldn't call her grandma you old witch!" I shouted at Jesse and I struck a nerve. She then revield herself to be the gym leader.

"YOU'RE THE GYM LEADER?!" David and Ash shouted at the same time. Kadabra began to talk to alakazam.

"What are they saying?" I asked Mew

"Something like kadabra wants alakazam's help to evolve." Mew replied."And it shouldn't take more then an hour's training the way kadabra's been training." Then Team Rocket launched a smokescreen and alakazam used psychic to shut the rhydon's mouth. Ash then made the bone headed move to call out charizard.

"Wow, look Misty, charizard's listening to Ash." Tracy said in wonder as charizard did take down and then a flamethrower all without cooking Ash. Then the robot blew up.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Then charizard landed next to Ash nice and calm. Maybe the whole chosen one affair had caused charizard to gain some respect for Ash. Then Ash and David challenged the gym leader. It turns out that the gym doubles as a hotel. The gym was in top condition and looked like the stadium from the indigo pokemon league.

"To make things interesting let's have a double battle. We each use two pokemon." David lit up at the suggestion and agreed. She told us the matches were tomorrow and until then we can have free reign at the hotel. Ash was trying to come up with a stratigy but when I brought up hot water he sank. He had staied in the hot tube to long.

"Well, I can cool you down in a split second." David said and the froze Ash. Then he thawed him out.

"Much better." Ash said and the next day he was ready for battle. Ash went first and he called out pikachu and charizard while the gym leader chose marrowak and alakazam. Despite charizard's new found respect pikachu and charizard still didn't get along. Charizard almost cooked pikachu and when he tried to tackle alakazam a psychic attack stopped him in his tracks.

"This isn't looking good." Joesph commented and pikachu shocked charizard instead of alakazam. After that charizard took a lot of damage. Pikachu saved charizard in the nick of time with a thunderbolt to alakazam. Marowak almost slammed pikachu into next week but with one wing charizard saved pikachu.

"It looks like those two are finally working together." Mewtwo said and marowak threw a boneberang and pikachu shocked it so it lost control of the bone. Then when chairzard came flying up to alakazam while he was getting ready for a hyper beam the bone hit alakazam! The hyper beam went funny and hit marowak. Ash had won! After Ash went to hug his pokemon David walked up to charizard.

"You did good." And he went to get ready for his own match while the gym leader's pokemon were healed. When they were ready the match up was David and kadabra vs alakazam and poliwrath. It was easy for the two to tag team the poliwrath becase of it's fighting type it was weak to psychic and solarbeam was grass type, strong to the water type. As much as alakazam tried to help the one who wasn't attacking poliwrath kept alakazam from doing anything.

"David's doing really good." Hope said and then kadabra was wrapped in a white light.

"It looks like kadabra is getting his wish." Mew said as we watch him grow taller and he gained another spoon. In a matter of seconds there stood a newly evolved alakazam. Alakazam took down poliwrath with one last psychic.

"Hey! Ash and David have both cleared the orange crew without losing once." I realised as the two trainers were presented with the sea jade badge. When we were about to leave the gym leader told us if we ever saw Travis then to tell him that his mom missed him. With that we were gone.

* * *

**David: Pizza with ranch sause it great!**

**Me: It does add a certain twang.**


	111. Karp frenzy!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**If anyone wants to copy my idea or characters I will allow it only if you get my permission. Also I've had my story planned out for six years (most of it anyway) so like I said if you want me to put one of your OCs into my story then ask me and create your own fic based on my story. This chapter's pokemon is swampert.**

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

We were heading to who knows where when Tracy got out a bottle and filled it with water.

"You're not going to drink salt water are you?" Misty asked

"Oh no, this is for pokemon research purposes only." Tracy replied and we wondered what kind of research. Then something huge popped up in front of us and it was a sub. Out of it came a man who looked around. He saw us and said we were in time for rush hour. Then something came rushing towards us. It sprang up and we saw it was a bunch of magikarp. There was hundreds if not thousands of the weak pokemon. We noticed that most of them had colored bans. So we followed the magikarp.

"I guess we don't have anything better to do until the orange league." David said and soon after we made landfall. We saw the karp heading up stream and the man showed up and handed us all things. We asked him who he was and he said he was Quakinvulger. Tracy said he was famous for magikarp studies and then he got splashed in the face with what could have been a splash attack.

"They must be going to breed, like salmon." Jeffery suggested but we didn't get an answer. Soon we got tired and rested. Q told us about how he had put bands on the magikarp according to when they left the island. He told us as magikarp mature they return to the island. While we were resting Tracy let Q look at his drawings. Q liked them.

"I think you were right with that salmon remark." David said as we watched the magikarp going up a waterfall. Q said that half of them fail but we cheered them on just the same. When we were about to move to the next spot some of us heard screams that sounded like Team Rocket. Ash said that they were in trouble.

"We'll be the ones in trouble if I don't see them evolve." Q said

"EVOLVE?!" We all cried and we headed to a big lake and Q told us that most wouldn't evolve. Later that day we were eating and Q commented on David and Ash's close relationship with their pokemon. Then Q scratched togepi on the front spike and she appeared to enjoy it and Q told us that was a togepi's favorite spot. We realised that he knew more then just magikarp, but those were his favorite.

"One day I woke up and found a magikarp in my pj's how a magikarp got in my pj's I'll never know." Q remarked and most went to bed. Tracy and Q were up late exchanging notes and David was trying to train his own magikarp. Then when the magikarp went wild the others woke up. Then the Team Rocket sub could be seen capturing karp.

"Can't they give up?" David asked to himself and Team Rocket surfaced to recite the motto. Team Rocket then threw several magikarp that we had to catch. While we were busy they caught the usual. Pikachu, pikablue, David, and Hope. With his hands full of karp he had to use some fancy foot work to call out bulbasaur. Bulbasaur couldn't catch any of them. Then a magikarp found itself on James' head. Q had to calm down the karp to free him.

"Thanks magikarp." Ash said and he had freed the pikachus and David and Hope while Team Rocket was busy. Then the magikarp in Q's hands began to evolve. Then the whole lake grew white. Team Rocket was sent blasting off. Now there were about forty gyrados. Then they began the swim down stream. Actually there was a lot more then forty, 75% had evolved. Q and Tracy were very happy. The event had taken all night so the sun was just beginning to rise.

"Just another day of discovery, what else is new besides what we discover?" Hope remarked and later that day we packed up and left.

* * *

**David: What can I say? Drumsrock18 put my story on her fav. list, story alert, and fav. author. THANK YOU!!!**


	112. Ash can be smart or stupid, it depends

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I really like the way the orange island league is set up because it means Ash and David can win. I had forgoten that it was just facing the leader. This chapter's pokemon is leafeon.**

* * *

Ash's POV

We were on a small island so David and I could prepare for the orange cup. This time I wouldn't get sidetracked. I was telling pikachu how we were on fire when a wave crashed over us. I went to ask Tracy if he was ready to help and when I said rocky start I tripped over a rock and we both fell into a vilepulme. The vileplume used stun spore so we were frozen. Somehow we managed to get out and found Misty.

"We fell into a vileplume's head." Tracy said and Misty went to find the others but in the mean time took us to a cabin. We only had band aids.

"Well if it wasn't a fact before, it's a fact now. You are and idiot!" Mew shouted at Ash when we found out how they had fallen in the vileplume's head.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Misty asked them

"There are a few things but they all require a lot of power and David doesn't know how to use them." Mewtwo said so we started by trying to bring down their fevers. Misty checked the pokedex to look up cures. She found one and Joesph and Jeffery were left to care for us while the others went to hunt down the weed.

Misty's POV

First thing we needed to find was a pond. We found one but it wasn't easy telling the weed apart from the algae. We decided to try someplace else because this pond didn't have a poilwag. Then we found a poliwag and I got out Ash's pokedex.

"Poliwag, the tadpole pokemon, it has no arms but it's tail makes it a strong swimmer."

Then Team Rocket showed up. There was no way we were going to let them have poliwag. They tired victorybell but a horn attack and a fury attack put him right. James tried weezing and I chose staryu. The two tackled and then weezing used smog. Staryu cut through it with a double edge.

"Gone with the weezing." Mew joked and meowth tried and I went with psyduck. Maybe he'll evolve soon but I must not get my hopes up. Meowth managed to give psyduck a nice big headache. With Team Rocket gone I gave poliwag some cream and the water type rubbed up against me. I asked poliwag if she knew where some salvaio weed was and she dove into the water and brought some out.

"Well there's some down there so now we just have to harvest it." David said and we all dove to the bottom and got a good bit of the weed. We were about to leave but poliwag appeared to have gotten attached to me. Along the way back we saw some things that were very tempting but we had to continue. Then we met a woman with a baby. Then meowth blew their cover and they did the motto.

"What those two won't do for Jesse." Hope muttered and James sent out weezing. Poliwag struck with an amazing double slap attack, like jiggilypuff's. Team Rocket ended up rolling down the hill and crashing. We decided to let Team Rocket have some of the weed and were on our way. We got back and boiled the salvaio weed. It worked wonders. But before we could do anything else arbok smashed through a wall.

"THAT TECEROUS BACK STABER!" Mewtwo shouted and we rushed outside. It was only Jesse so appearantly the other two had hearts. A thundershock put an end to Jesse and arbok and the other two appeared to cart her off.

"They keep getting weirder." Ash commented

"You can say that again." David agreed and it looked like poliwag was going to stick around so I caught her and we were on our way to the orange crew leader.

* * *

**David: The chicken or the egg? I think it was the chicken cause something had to make the egg.**

**Me: Very wise**

**Mewtwo: [What's your favorite kingdom hearts world from one or two?]**

**Me: I liked the Colosseum, that's a great place for exp.**


	113. battle for the orange cup Part 1

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Do you think it was dumb of Ash to send out a normal type against a ghost type? Oh well. This chapter's pokemon is militank.**

* * *

David's POV

We were finally in visual of pumello island, the location of the last of the orange crew.

"Well Ash, let's both get a winners trophy." I said as we gazed on the island and saw a stadium. Then he fell into the water. We saw something flying over the water.

"It's a dragonite!" Hope exclaimed and we got to the registration counter. The man verified our badges and told us our matches are tomorrow, Ash's in the mourning and mine in the late afternoon. Ash was in such a rush he forgot to ask for directions. Beside the stadium was a place of victory where all the winner's marks were made for eternity. There were a lot of statues of dragonite.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" I called and they came to see the picture of haunter and gastly. The director told us this would be six on six. Then Tracy asked about the dragonite statues.

"Dragonite, the dragon pokemon, this extremely rare and intelligent pokemon is able to fly faster then any known pokemon."

"Dragonite, number 149 in the pokedex. Right before a particular psychic type." Jeffery commented and we learned that the gym leader has a dragonite. That pokemon's the reason no body had ever beaten Drake.

[If that dragonite is that powerful then I think if I get into a tight spot then jolteon would be ok.] I told Mew and Mewtwo and they agreed.

[Dragonite is the strongest pokemon apart from the legendaries. And that jolteon form of yours.] Mew said and with the info that no one had beaten Drake Ash went to train harder then ever. When snorlax wouldn't wake up Ash had all of his pokemon try to wake them up. Nurse Joy told Ash that snorlax wouldn't wake up for days. We called the professor and he gave Ash three choices; muk, kingler, or touros.

"I'm gonna go with touros." Ash said and touros was extremely happy. We went through with the transfer and I chose my pokemon for my match. The next day we were up bright and early to watch Ash's match. The two shook hands and the two took their positions. The battle was to start on a rock and water field. Drake's first pokemon was a ditto. Ash started out with pikachu.

"Dittos are tricky." Misty said and we watch to see who would win. Pikachu tried a thunder but ditto wasn't hurt too much. Ditto used thunder but it was no more effective. Two thundershock matched in mid air. The rocks crumbled and ditto managed to get through it without a scratch but pikachu was in worse shape. Ditto used agility and pikachu used thundershock. Pikachu missed and ditto used thunder. Pikachu used his tail as a lightning rod.

"That was a smart move, it probably saved pikachu." I remarked and the two used quick attack. Pikachu came out on top on that attack. Pikachu used a move similar to iron tail but with electricity. Ditto fainted and pikachu won! Next was an onix. Ash switched out for squirtle. Onix used dig to escape the water gun from squirtle. Squirtle tried for the water but was hit before and had to run down onix's back to get to the water. Onix used bind. Squirtle countered with withdraw.

"Squirtle, hydro pump attack!" Ash ordered and the rock type didn't like it. Squirtle escaped and used skull bash to finish off onix. Gangar was the next pokemon. Ash made another smart move by returning squirtle.

"Which pokemon will Ketchup select next?" The announcer said

"DID THAT GUY JUST CALL HIM KETCHUP?!" Mewtwo and I cried in outrage. But Ash didn't notice. Ash tried touros. The announcer called Ash ketchup again. Ash tried a fissure but gangar flew away. Gangar used confuse ray to confuse trouros and it worked. Ash recalled touros. Ash decided to go with lapras."WILL YOU STOP CALLING HIM KETCHUP?!?!" Mewtwo and I roared again.

"I hope lapras can do it." Joesph remarked and gangar used hypnosis but lapras escaped. A water gun hit and then gangar used night shade and lapras ice beam. The attacks hit each other and blew up. We had to wait for the dust to clear for the results.

* * *

**Jeffery: Cliff hanger!**

**Me: I won't leave you hanging for long!**


	114. Part 2 and two new hall of famers

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**The conclusion of Ash's battle and then we have David's battle. This chapter's pokemon is mew.**

* * *

Ash's POV

I watched as the dust cleared and then we saw that both pokemon were down. Now there was a time out for a field change. Pikachu and I streched our legs and were told we were doing great. The next field was sandy. Venusaur was Drake's next choice. I chose touros to do battle. Fissure didn't work because the sand absorbed that attack. The announcer finally got my name right at least. I called for a take down while a solarbeam was charging.

"Touros, send venasuar soaring now!" I called and the wild bull pokemon launched the grass type into the air. Venausar managed to get off the solarbeam but it didn't to that much. Another take down was stopped by a vine whip but now touros was mad. Touros got past the vine whip and hit venasaur. The hit was too much and down went the grass type.

"I chose electabuzz!" Drake called and the electric type appeared. I called back touros and called out bulbasuar. Bulbasaur easily took a thundershock. Razor leaf connected and electabuzz countered with thunderbolt. Bulbasaur used tackle and electabuzz thunder punch. Both attacks hit. But bulbasaur was too weak to continue.

"I chose you, charizard." I was really thankful that charizard had started to listen to me or else this could be terrible. Charizard was hit by a thunder punch right off. Then a thunder.

"STOP CALLING HIM KETCHUP!!!!" I heard David and Mewtwo shout for my benefit. Charizard's ember was able to stop the thunder. Before electabuzz used thunderbolt charizard grabbed him and took him up for a seismic toss. Electabuzz couldn't take it and was out. I knew dragonite was coming next and I wished I had saved lapras.

"I chose you, dragonite!" Drake called and I hoped we were ready. Flamethrower was stopped by a water gun and charizard was hit! I told charizard to fly and dragonite used ice beam that missed. Dragonite took to the skies as well. The two were evenly matched in the air. Dragonite caught charizard by the neck and used slam. I was sure charizard was finished but he pulled through.

"Charizard, use dragon rage!!" I shouted and dragonite countered with his own and the attacks blew up. They both took damage but it was too much for charizard. I called out squirlte and told him to use hydro pump. A lucky water gun sent squirtle spinning. Dragonite used thunderbolt but squirtle hung on. Squirtle used bubble and did some damage but he took a tail. Squirtle was down. Before I could call out my next pokemon Team Rocket showed up. Dragonite destroyed the net and popped the balloon.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

I called out touros and Dragonite tried to use fly and body slam but I told touros to stay still. The sand did it's job and made the blow softer. But touros was taken down by a thunder. My last pokemon would be pikachu.

"**STOP CALLING HIM KETCHUP!!!!!!!!" **David and Mewtwo shouted, this time enforceing their voices with their psychic powers. Pikachu was swatted away by dragonite's tail after an agility. Dragonite then used hyper beam. I thought pikachu was toast but he had used his tail as a spring and gotten away. Now dragonite couldn't move! Pikachu landed on top of dragonite and used a full blown thunder! Both were tired and then something gave, dragonite fell over and lost. The crowd exploded. I got a trophy and all of us put our prints in the hall of fame.

"Now just three hours until your match David." Misty told him and he went to get ready. The three hours went by fast and Drake's pokemon were ready for another match. Ditto went first again. David chose his jolteon form. I guess he wanted to test ditto's copying abilities to the max. When ditto was a crisp he was happy with the test.

"Dittos don't copy the opponent's ability." Mewtwo remarked and next was onix. David chose wartortle. Onix tried to escape from the water type the way he had with squirtle but wartortle was faster and made it to the water. In the water onix was hopeless and David scored another vitory. Venasuar was next and David chose to recall squirtle in favor of his fire fighting type form. A fully evolved grass type starter vs a fully evolved fire type starter. You do the math. Flamethowers countered vine whips and blaze kicks stopped solarbeams.

"We will now have a brief time out to change the field." The next field was a grass one. Electabuzz was the next choice and David went with his new bulbasaur. David's bulbasaur was such a high level that he could evolve at any time and electabuzz was no match for a sleep powder. David decided to keep bulbasaur in but gangar managed to beat bulbasaur with a well placed night shade. David in blaziken form took care of the ghost type with a nice shadow claw.

[Here's the one I've been afraid of, dragonite.] David said and he chose alakazam. Psychics stopped water guns and thundershocks stopped confusions. It looked even until a hyper beam attack. Poor alakazam. David's next choice was haunter so a hyper beam couldn't touch it. But dragonite still had ice beam and froze haunter solid after a few shadow claws.

"He forgot about that move." Mew commented and David sent out wartortle.

[Remind me to teach wartortle ice beam ASAP.] David told us.[And maybe catch a ditto.] Wartortle tired to use water gun but the water didn't do much. The thundershocks took their toll and with a thunder the water type was defeated.[Remind me to practice my flying type resistance!] David cried as he got hit with a wing attack. The water guns did nothing of course. Dragonite swept him with wing attack after wing attack.[Add thunder punch to that list.] And he went down. He got back up and went with his jolteon form.

"Wouldn't he still be tired?" I asked

"Each form is more or less like a battery, while he'll be more tired then if he hadn't lost in his blaziken form but he'll still have plenty of energy." Mewtwo told me and we watched as David demolished dragonite. He managed to hold out for a few thundershocks but a thunderbolt finished him. Now we both had beaten the orange crew and gotten a spot in the hall of fame.

"Wait till Brock sees this." I said happily and we were on our way again.

* * *

**David: I'm about to cry, we're almost at the Johoto region.**

**Me: Don't worry, it won't be completely terrible.**

**David: Says you.**


	115. Bye bye lapras!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**We're close to Jhoto and finding out why David hates that region. This chapter's pokemon is scyther.**

* * *

Mew's POV

David and Ash were stunned at their good fortune. Ash was constantly staring at his trophy and every few minutes David pulled his out to make sure it wasn't a dream. Then lapras made a sudden turn that nearly threw those on her off. We soon saw a group of lapras.

"I think lapras has found her family." I said and we took a trip down memory lane. When lapras called out the others looked and continued on their way. Ash yelled at them and one fired a water gun at us. Then the same one used mist and we lost sight of them. At the first island we came to we went to ask Oak about it. He said that they were probably afraid of humans because of attacks and Ash shouted about who would do such at thing. Then an officer Jenny said it was poachers.

"Pirates like captian Hook?" Ash asked and Jenny said yes. But this one's name was captian crook. Ash thought Team Rocket was behind it and gave a discritption and then the trio protested from behind a door. They were in horrible shape.

"I thought you guys were impervious." David remarked

"They can't be the poachers, they've got broken bones and everything." Hope said and Team Rocket had a flash back of how a bomb from the pirates sent them into a cliff face. When officer Jenny suggested they come down to the station the made a surprisingly quick exit for their conditions. We went to hunt down the lapras so we could protect them.

"I just hope the crooks don't get there first." Jeffery said and Ash suggested we smile.

"A smile is understood in any laguage." Ash insisted and later we found them.

"Lapras and poachers off the starboard!" David cried and us psychics went in to deal with the poison water type tenticrule. Tracy went to get officer Jenny. The jellyfish pokemon were pitifully trained and we beat them with a thought, literally. But there were too many to beat quickly. Pikachu made quick work of them with a thundershock. But there was a reason we had gone to do it. Everything in the water got shocked. Captain Crook wasn't happy.

"We're gonna do a lot more then stop you!" I shouted and they fired cannon balls. We took care of them with ease. We called out the water pokemon and Misty acted as a general. The water guns did quite a bit of damage. Crook shouted not to damaged the ship so we cleaned up his act with a team water gun. They were out of ammo.

"Then we'll use a scuz ball!" And he fired his first mate. Then we set to making the tentacruel mad. It worked and we wiped them with insane ease.

"A little less then two years of training have certainly payed off." David remarked

"And we're only at the tip of the ice burg when it comes to your full potential!" Mewtwo cried as he knocked out the last of the tentacrule. But they recovered quickly and while chasing Ash.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Those on lapras were trapped but Misty had tied up the pirates. The tentacruel used super sonic to confuse us and the noise was terrible. David and Hope had it the worse because they were pokeshifters they had the combined sences of their pokemon and human forms.

"MISTY, CALL OUT PSYDUCK!!" I shouted but she couldn't hear us and we were about to be squired, but then the lapras all used ice beam to freeze the tentacruel.

"I need asprin." Hope muttered and the two pokeshifters held their heads even thought the super sonic had stopped. Looks like the lapras finally trusted us and they gathered around. Lapras' mom nuzzled lapras. Later officer Jenny had arrived and we had even captured Team Rocket. The tentacruel were freed and left. Lapras and Ash were saying good bye.

"Cheer up, at least you won't have us on your back any more." Ash said

"Onin" (I'll miss you.)

"What was that?" Ash asked and lapras threw him off. Lapras then began to lick Ash with her very long toung. Lapras had to go but before that David's radio snapped on and Pikachu's Goodbye came on. After it was done Ash told lapras to go to her family and she left. Or so he thought, but lapras dove under Ash and pushed him up on her head. She put him back on the boat and told her she was a real friend.

"Don't be a stranger!" Hope called

"I'll try to visit!" David cried

"You were a great traveling buddy!" Jeffery added

"You're a great pokemon!" Joseph shouted and we all made remarks similar and lapras disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

**Me: I'm gonna miss that water type.**

**Mewtwo: [But she's with family and friends now.]**

**Mew: [So it's happily ever after for that lapras!]**

**David: Soon we're gonna see Brock again!**


	116. Poncho: Movie star or just a rangler?

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**What do you do when you have six younger siblings and your parents decided to sleep in? You update of course! That is if you don't want to go utterly insane. This chapter's pokemon is piplup.**

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

We had just booked seats on a fairy heading back to pallet. We came to a bridge that looked fine but there was a sign that said it was dangerous. We were about to cross it when we saw an explosion. So instead we got a little row boat to row to the island.

"Not another ghost town." Joesph groaned and we began to suspect something was wrong. We found the fairy but it was behind a locked door. Not only that but togepi had wandered off again. We didn't have to look far to find her on top of a voltorb. We tied to get togepi away from the voltorb before it exploded but the spike ball pokemon was attached to it. Then we got the feeling we were being watched.

"There are about twenty or thirty electorde, I suggeste we move slowly way and then run." Hope suggested and we began to move slowly past them. We were doing fine until a sign fell and they began to explode.

"RUN!" Jeffery shouted but we didn't get away, we got surrounded.

"Hold it, don't move." Said someone and we looked up to see a shady man. He released about fifty digglets. They dug underground and the electode fell and blew up where they couldn't hurt us. After they were gone the man took us to the fairy terminal. Togepi was still rolling around on that voltorb. The man told us the story of how an experiment with a voltorb and one of the voltorb escaped. The voltrob multiplied and evolved until there wasn't any space and they began to explode.

"If this island is as dangerous as you say it is then why are you here?" Tracy asked and he told us his name is Poncho and the mayor hired him. He told us he's a digglet rancher and then a digglet popped out of his hat. He told us he trained his digglet to dig under the elecltode and take them to a field where they can rome free and relaxed. The phone rang and it was someone from the mayor's officer.

"Here we go again." Poncho said and took the call. He got really mad and hung up. He told us he had been fired. Then the replacements showed up.

"The mayor didn't hire who I think the mayor hired." Mew said

"He did." I replied

"Team Rocket." David said and they showed up to do the motto. They went to blow up the electrode and we couldn't do anything because what they were doing was perfectly legal. Then all the electrode on the island showed up and if they all blew up at once they could destroy the island. Then voltorb bounced towards them. Togepi wanted to protect her friend.

"Hey guys, look. Togepi's using metronome." I said and it turned into future sight, I think. I'm not really sure. Togepi went over to voltorb and so did pikachu. Poncho had had enough and called out a dugtrio from under his hat. He dug under Team Rocket and they fell into the pit. With Team Rocket gone all the digglet started to help out with the electrode. We got in a balloon to follow them and saw that all the electrode were happy in their new home. Now it was voltob's turn to leave.

"Well, maybe tomorrow we'll get to pallet." David said and togepi said a tearful good bye. The next day everyone was back home and the fairy was running. We said it was all thanks to Poncho and his pokemon. The mayor was so happy she gave him a bounus and a key to the city. Misty then did an impresion of Poncho.

"Those three are in disgrace. That's something a movie hero would say." Misty told him and Poncho went redder then a tomato. On the boat we said our good byes and we were on our way back to pallet.

* * *

**David: We're heading back to pallet and we're gonna see Brock real soon so just keep reading.**


	117. Back to pallet again

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**There is only ONE more episode in season 2! Brock returns in this episode, tragically damaged by something that happened to him at professor Ivy's. What is this? It's one of the greatest pokemon mysteries. This chapter's pokemon is treekco.**

* * *

David's POV

"We're back! We're finally back." I shouted but my excitement was nothing to Tracy's, he couldn't wait to see professor Oak.

"Maybe he could see your sketches." Ash suggested and Tracy pulled out hundreds of books of sketches. We convinced Tracy to have lunch first but then I noticed that jiggilypuff was in the area. We haven't seen the pink puff in a while. We went inside Ash's house and heard and familiar voice say.

"Is that you Ash?" and Ash ran into the kitchen and was so surprised to see Brock that he slipped and crashed into a wall. He wasn't the only one surprised. We agreed that it looked like Brock was gonna stay with Ivy forever. Then at Ivy's name a change came over Brock."That name." He said and fell over as if deathly ill. Ash asked what was wrong and said Ivy's name again and Brock became more 'ill'. Misty thought Ivy dumped him.

"That can't be right, tons of girls have dumped him. He's always bounced right back." Jeffery reminded her so we thought that maybe. Well we didn't have any real ideas. Then Mrs. Ketchum showed up to stop the questions. But Ash's mom was happier that pikachu was there. Poor Ash. Misty asked how long Brock had been there and she answered about a week.

"So you kept steping on him before you found out that he was right underneath you?" Hope asked and she continued to tell us that whenever she asked Brock she got the same reponse. Then we saw Mr. mime and Brock fighting over a broom. I had to stop him so I hit him over the head with my staff.

"Normal people don't like to do chores!" I shouted at him. Fat lot of good that did because he went right back to trying to steal the broom. Then Misty mentioned Gary and Ash did a Brock. Brock had won the broom. Ash was excited at the idea of his favorite food but Tracy wanted to see Oak.

"I forgot to give professor Oak the GS ball!" Ash said and when he pulled out his orange league trophy he gave it to his mom and she used it as a dumbbell. We went to Oak's house to see our pokemon and give him the GS ball.

"I guess you were excited the first time you met the professor." Tracy said and Brock thought he meant Ivy. Misty set him right. We got there and Ash started to walk down the hall. He was ambushed by muk half way down.

"Oak's booby trapped the whole place! Watch yourself." Hope said and moved around very carefully. We found the professor under muk.

"I was just feeding your muk." Oak said

"Were you the main course or the side dish?" I asked and muk smothered Ash again. Then went after me. But I could fly and he couldn't so he moved on to Oak again. Oak said Ivy's name and he did it again. Ash gave Oak the GS ball and began to grill me. I told him everything I knew. We put up the GS ball and then went to see the pokemon.

"Hey look! There's the snorlax!" Ash said and I looked and saw our snorlaxs. We went to see them but they had just finished eating and fell asleep. We saw Ash's thirty touros and my oymintie. Then kingler came around. By this time word had gotten round that we were back so all our pokemon had rushed over to us. Oak wanted to see Tracy's drawings but he was self conscious.

"Hey pidgeotto." I said and my own bird pokemon came to rest on my arm. We went inside so Oak could look at Tracy's drawings and he was about to wet himself. Then we found ourselves in the middle of a rocket trap. We found the trio outside doing the motto. Meowth mentioned Ivy and Brock reappeared on the high wire and said.

"Don't say that name." Oh well. Muk wanted to battle and went to hug Jesse. James was next in muk's loving rampage. Victoybell's razor leaf had as much effect as bellsprout's. Victorybell tried to eat muk but bit off more then he could chew. Likitoung's lick did nothing. Finally a sleep powder did the trick. Before Ash could call out any more pokemon Team Rocket threw some rings and we couldn't move. They got down a vacuum and began to suck up all the pokeballs.

"They're gonna steal celibi!" I exclaimed and the GS ball went by. That did it and I finally snapped the ring. I grabbed it. Then the tent ripped and the balloon fell and all the pokeballs came out. It was Gary! Team Rocket was slaughtered by nedoqueen.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Nedoqueen then went to take the rings off the other.

"Well at least celibi is safe." I said and Ash went about trying to make Gary jealous.

"Some things never change." Mewtwo remarked and then I remembered something.

"Hey, remember we promised to have a pokemon battle." I pointed out so Ash and Gary were to go first and then I would face Gary.

* * *

**Me: Stay tuned ladies and gentalmen, next up is the last episode of season 2!**

**David: Then we go to Johto. *Snivel***

**Mewtwo: [Cheer up, Ash gets turned into a pikachu there.]**

**David: I forgot about that.**


	118. Good bye pallet hello Johto!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**We are now on the last episode of season 2! Next is Johto. This chapter's pokemon is mudkip.**

* * *

Misty's POV

Ash and Gary were facing off and Ash chose pikachu and Gary chose eevee. Then Ash ordered a quick attack but it was stopped by a reflect. Pikachu tried thundershock but a double team caused pikachu to miss. Pikachu dodged a take down with agility but when charging up a thunder eevee's skull bash knocked pikachu out.

"That was harsh, but it doesn't faze me." David said and faced off against nedoqueen in blaziken form. Nedoqueen was powerful in her own right but she was still a poison type and David was still a super powerful psychic who has been training day and night. Nedoqueen couldn't take more then two attacks.

"I guess you forgot to tell Gary about David being a psychic." I guessed

"He hardly ever calls so I never got around to telling him." Professor Oak confessed and as Gary was leaving Ash shouted that next time would be different. When I saw him next he was on a rock.

"I know where Gary is." I told him

"Why should I care?" Ash asked

"He's already on a new journy." I informed him and that got his attention. We went to see if Oak had opened the GS ball.

"I already told you that the GS ball has a super strong psychic lock on it, you can't open it until you take it to a place in Johto." David reminded us and I said the name. Brock became ill again and I apologised. Ash demanded to know where Gary went and Oak told him he had gone to Johto.

"Johto has tons of new pokemon, like espeon, which is what eevee wants to evolve into, right?" Jeffery asked his eevee and he nodded.

"Looks like we have a new adventure." Joesph said

"And new trouble." David agreed

"But through it all we'll be A OK." Hope said and then Brock announced that he was coming with us to Johto! Then he pointed east instead of west. Then Oak gave Ash the GS ball.

"While you're on your way to free the celibi I suggest you also see Kurt, the pokeball expert." Oak said and took us inside to show us a picture. When we got back to Ash's house his mom was already packing his bag. Then she told us that she was gonna make a feast to send us off. Brock went to get the food before Mr. mime. Then the two ran off towards the market.

"That's scary." Ash remarked

"Amen to that." Jeffery agreed

"That's Brock." Mew said but they had forgotten the shopping list so David ended up going. When the food was cooked it was picture perfect. Then we found out that Brock had cooked and I said the name again. Then professor Oak gave David and Ash new pokedexs.

"Awsome!" David said and then linked his old one and his new one and did something to it.

"What did you do?" I asked

"Well, I'm moving into using my powers for technological use. So I'm adding the best of both pokedexes into the new one and puting in a pokemon translator of my design. We'll see if it works in Johto." He answered."Of course it'll be pretty basic." He added and Oak was impressed. Then we found out that Tracy was staying with the professor. Then some odd people showed up.

"What do you want Team Rocket?" Mewtwo asked and with their cover blown they did the motto. The grabbed the closest pikachu and ran. Mr. mime made some walls to stop them. Then scyther quick as lightning, appeared beside Team Rocket. A slash attack freed pikachu. Pikachu used thunderbolt and marill used water gun.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

The old scyther was panting but none the worse for wear. When Ash's mom said that mr. mime had protected her garden Oak said he had guarded the garden. The next day bright and early we were ready to head off for new pokemon and adventures. With one final farewell we were off to Johto.

* * *

**David: Johto...**

**Me: Will you stop whining?**

**Misty: Yeah, we have enough of that from Brock when you mention professor Ivy!**

**Brock: That name**

**Me: What do you thing happened? Tell me and the best one gets something.**


	119. New bark town with a bite

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Season three is here! Happy days are here. I don't remember much of this region but the parts I do remember are the best. Ash gets turned into a pikachu and Ash beating Gary and stuff like that.**

* * *

Hope's POV

We had just figured out we had been going in circles! Ash and Misty started to bicker again. Then I heard something and Pikachu and togepi and David must have heard it too because we all went to the same spot and saw something.

"Suicune." David said in awe and then it ran away and vanished. Then we all fell into the lake. We finally got out of the forest and found ourselves right outside new bark town.

"Maybe we'll see another one of those pokemon." Misty suggested

"Don't count on it, suicune is one of the legendary Johto dogs. Suicune are especially hard to find if they don't want to be found." David told her and the winds of new beginnings blow started to make a lot more sense. Ash almost ran off before registering. Misty guessed that there would be a nurse Joy here too and Brock got all funny. We got there but nurse Joy was on an errand.

"Looks like you were right Misty." I said and when she suggested we sit down Brock said we had to go see if nurse Joy was OK. While looking we found a place crawling with cops. There were officer Jennys here too. Officer Jenny told us that we were at professor Elm's lab. We went into the lab and found Joy yelling at Elm. Then Jenny started to yell at Ash. We were told someone stole a pokemon.

"Easy, it was Team Rocket." Jeffery said and we were told the stolen pokemon was a totodile and Elm showed us a cindiquil. Then we were shown a picture of a chicorita. Ash told him that people where he came from could chose charmander, bulbasaur, or squirtle. Elm guessed we came from around pallet and that we knew professor Oak. When Brock asked if Elm knew Oak he said he was his top student.

[Top nut job maybe.] Mew commented and while Elm went on and on we watched cindaquil.

"I can't wait to catch some Johto pokemon." David said."Maybe I should find a cindaquil and train it into a typholsoin. I need another fire type and typhlosions are so powerful that they're called the volcano pokemon." And Ash and David asked about signing up for the Johto league. Then a cop showed us a plaster cast.

"Deffinatly Team Rocket." Joesph said and then growlithe caught a sent and started to run so we chased after him. We found Team Rocket fighting with totodile on Jesse's hair. Team Rocket then went into the motto. They tried to run but Ash's bulbasaur tripped them with a vine whip. Weezing used smokescreen so charizard blew it away. Bulbasaur saved totodile. But they weren't done, weezing sludged the growlithe. Now likitoung joined the fray.

"Squirtle used water gun!" Ash called and then all of Team Rocket's pokemon went on the attack. We countered with all the pokemon who were out. The mix of fire, water, grass, and electricity was powerful to say the least. Team Rocket's pokemon were blasted sky high. Totodile finished with a water gun.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Now that they were gone and totodile saved we went to get David and Ash registered for the Johto league. But first we called Oak. Professsor Elm butted in. Totodile wandered into nurse Joy's hands and we told her that Elm had gotten wrapped up in his work. With the time we went to get registered for the league. Nurse Joy gave us a guide book that Brock took care of. We were back to the eight badge system. Joy told us that the first gym was in violet city. So with that info we headed to the first gym in the Johto league. And jiggilypuff was close behind.

* * *

**David: We're in Johto**

**Me: And you've already seen a legendary!**


	120. Team Rocket strikes out

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Episode 2 of the Johto league! Do you think it's too early for David to catch a new pokemon? This chapter's pokemon is jumpluff.**

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

We were in a whole new region and even though the clones were here I hadn't explored. Then we noticed a girl doing something. The girl had a chicorita.

"Chicorita, the leaf pokemon, chicorita releases a sweet, relaxing fragrance from the leaf on it's head."

Then a rattat showed up and we saw a battle. Chicorita struck out with a tackle but the second hit. Rattat was out and captured. Then they did one of the most embarrassing things ever, she sang a nutty song. She finally noticed us and was excited to see the pikachus. She grabbed pikachu and Ash tried to warn her but she wanted to get shocked so pikachu obliged.

"Poor kid, didn't know what she was doing." David commented as pikachu prepared to send a thundershock through her, but then she called pikachu a rat. Ash tried to stop him but they were both hit by a full blown thunder attack. After the two recovered she told us her name is Cassy. We introduced ourselves. She said she was crazy about yellow pokemon.[I'd better not show my jolteon form to her or she might just try to ride me.]

"But my favorite pokmeon is electabuzz." She said and she said that her family had cheered for the electabuzz baseball team for three generations. Then Ash brought up how that team always finishes last.

"The electabuzz couldn't beat an egg." Ash said

"As much as I have no idea about any pokemon teams I agree with Ash." David put up

"What about all the great hitters?" Cassy asked

"I've seen better swings at playgrounds." Ash said and David started to laugh at the expression Cassy made. Then she challenged him to a battle but she was sure to lose. Ash, although sometimes dumb, was good enough to beat someone who had been a trainer for a few days. It was gonna be three on three.

"Poor Cassy." Hope remarked as said trainer threw out a pidgey. Ash wasn't playing around and called out charizard. Quick attack did nothing and charizard knocked it out with a breath. Rattat was that same story. Rattat knocked itself out on charizard's stomach. Chicorita was toast. A vine whip wrapped up charizard's neck and a small fireball lit chicorita's leaf on fire.

"That was really sad." David commented and Cassy took it hard. She went into the forest. When she returned she challenged Ash again. Pikachu vs. chicorita. Sweet sent opened pikachu up for a tackle. Chicorita was able to repel a thundershock. Then a tackle hit pikachu and a Team Rocket robot charged the pokemon. Pikachu and chicorita were batted away. David and Hope pulled them back.

"Team Rocket strikes out again." Hope said and said trio said the motto. David went to take care of the robot before it could do any more damage. With an afterthought David tried to cook them. Team Rocket tried to use some baseball pitchers but David demolished them with a fire blast. But Team Rocket had spares and some of the baseballs hit Ash. Then Cassy got out a baseball bat and was hitting all of them. With an all star line up of pokemon Team Rocket was hit by their own baseballs. A razor leaf sliced and diced them and pikachu scored a home run with a thunderbolt. With a double tackle they scored a grand slam!

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

On parting Cassy left David a word of advice.

"Some people here in Johto aren't too nice to pokemorphs, so don't say I didn't warn you." She said

"I'll keep that in mind." David replied and we headed on our way.

* * *

**Mewtwo: [Johto is a nice region.]**

**David: That doesn't make me feel better.**


	121. The first capture of a dark type

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**For those of you who can't stand sappy endings turn back now. You have been warned. This chapter's pokemon is heracross.**

* * *

Ash's POV

We were walking towards violet town when we found some dead trees. Then we saw some kind of pokemon.

"Heracross." David said and I got out dexter.

"Heracross, the single horn pokemon, thought gentle and ductile they posses great strength and power. Their favoite food is sap from leafy trees."

David and I had the same idea to catch one of them. Then a man told us that it might cause harm if we caught them. He told us his name is Woodruf. He told us that the butterfree and the heracross work together but something was out of balance. The invaders were pinsir.

"Bug types?" Hope asked

"Yep." David said

"We gonna kick some buggy butt?" Hope asked

"Probably." David replied and we saw the pinsir steal the tree from the heracross."Well now that the heracross are out of the way we can toast some of those bugs." But before they could we saw a heracross protect a butterfree. With bulbasaur's help the pokeshifters took care of the bug types with ease. But now they were mad at us. Pikachu stepped in with a thunder and the pinsir ran away. Heracross came down and started to eat from bulbasaur's bulb.

"Friendly." Jeffery said but bulbasaur didn't like it and whipped heracross away. We were told that pinsir and heracross had their own forest, but now something was driving the pinsir into heracross land. We wanted to help but Misty was scared. The underbrush was thick but bulbasaur made quick work of it.

"The first pokemon we come across that isn't a pinsir, heracross, or something I've already caught I'll catch." David vowed but then the same heracross that we saved was following us. We found a rope bridge but it was destroyed. But then heracross made a bride out of a tree.

"Heracross are tough." Joesph said and we crossed the bridge. Then heracross took a quick snack break. We came to where the pinsir lives. Up near the top of the tree was what looked like a giant pinsir. Then we heard the Team Rocket motto. They then told us why they were doing this. They wanted to make syrup. Team Rocket sent out their pokemon but they were more interested in the sap. So they sent the robot at us.

"Do they really think that will work?" Mewtwo asked but bulbasaur's razor leaf didn't do a thing. Vine whip spun the robot like a top and pikachu used thundershock but it made things worse. We were about to be bug juice when heracross stopped the robot! Heracross couldn't stop it forever but we came around and I told heracross to keep on going. While heracross was keeping the robot busy we took the sap tanks. When we got them heracross tossed the robot into the air. Upon landing it blew up.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Now that's the power of the fighting type." David said and then the pinsir began to return home. Later back at the heracross tree we said good bye to herecross and left. We didn't get far out of the forest before he started to follow us again. Heracross wanted to travel with me and so I caught him. I was happy.

"Hey guys, do you feel that, or should I say don't feel?" Mew asked the other psychics.

"Yeah, it's like there's a hole in our senses." Mewtwo said and David went to check it out. He didn't return for a few minutes and when he came back he was told us what it was.

"It was a murkrow, a dark flying type. That's why we couldn't feel it." David said."And I took the chance to catch it. When we get to the next pokemon center I'm gonna ask professor Oak to send it my way so I can examine it." With that we were back on our way to violet town.

* * *

**Me: These last chapters have been a bit short so I'll try and make the next few longer.**


	122. Heracross' fist battle with Ash

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Thanks to naruto15spy for putting me on favorite story and author and thanks to llamamiah for putting me on favorite story and favorite author and author alert. This chapter's pokemon is marrep.**

* * *

David's POV

We were still on the way to violet town but on the way we came to a beautiful mountain view. Then it got a little shook up. We decided to get going before it happened again. Then we heard and saw a donphan.

"Donphan, the armor pokemon, with it's strong tusks and tough skin donphan is known for it's powerful tackle attacks. The length of the tusks indicate level."

Ash and I wanted to try and catch it but Brock said to let him because it was still young. Ash and Brock began to fight over it but the donphan left. Brock tried to stop it with onix but onix was no match for a roll out attack. Now it was Ash's turn. I was sure that he wouldn't caputre it so I could. Ash went with heracross. Ash was about to finish off donphan when a girl got in the way and said that was enough. Brock got out of trouble with the usual. She said her name is Rochell.

"Misty, shouldn't you stop him?" Mew asked but before she could Brock saw the necklace and Roshel said it was amberite. With the word amber Mewtwo got a strange look.

[What's up?] I asked

[Nothing, it's just I have the weirdest feeling that I knew someone named Amber.] He replied and I remembered that he _did _know someone by that name, but I wasn't gonna tell him. Ash tried to challenger her to a battle but she walked off with donphan. Brock was totally smitten. We managed to snap him out of it long enough to get moving again. We ended up running into Rochell again.

"Misty, stop him." Mew said and she went to pull his ear. She then told us that someone stole her donphan. She described them and we knew who had done it. Brock sent zubat and I sent beedrill. Neaither could find donphan, the trees were too dense. Then Rochell blew a whistle and other donphan showed up. We followed them to the lost donphan.

"There they are!" Ash called and they did that old motto, I can't wait for a switch. We asked them to hand over donphan so no one got hurt but they were stubborn. They sent out arbok and victorybell. Victorybell managed to put onix to sleep. So we triple teamed them with poliwhirl, heracross, and pikablue. Double slap and bubble was too much for the grass poison type. Heracross used tackle.

"Pikablue, use thundershock!" I ordered and they were shocked out. Heracross threw them into their balloon and both pikachus used thunderbolt.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Rochell told us the reason Team Rocket couldn't find amberite was because donphan wasn't trained yet. We were able to watch the other donphan work. They found some quickly. Ash asked for a battle and the two went at it. Tackle and roll outs were too much for heracross so he took a snak break. The two went into a stand off until heracross launched the pokemon. Then it turned into a roll out and then a tackle. Heracross was beat. With the battle over and some kind words said to heracross we were on our way again. I was left wondering when I should tell Mewtwo about his forgotten past.

* * *

**Me: For those of you who remember the Mewtwo prequel this was just something I brought up.**

**David: For the most part heracross is more interested in drinking bulbasaur's bulb then battling.**


	123. Ghosts: the illusion masters

****

Dimention travelers 1: pokemon world

********

**Do you think it's a little odd that a psychic should catch a dark type? I ask this because I plan for David to catch more dark types in the future. A sensle would be a good thing cause he dosen't have an ice type. This chapter's pokemon is bellsprout.

* * *

**

Misty's POV

We were lost again. This always happens when someone gives Ash the map. Ash then took off shouting our troubles were over.

"That means our troubles are just starting." I remarked and sure enough by the time night had fallen we were even more lost."Now we're in the middle of nowhere!" I shouted at him

"Everywhere is somewhere." Ash said

"He's got a point." David commented and I shot him a look. Then the clouds covered the moon. Next we heard a creepy sound.

"I think there are ghosts about." Mewtwo said but just then a tree turned really scary. All the trees became scary.

"THE ONLY THING TO FEAR IS FEAR ITSELF!" David called after us to try and calm our nerves. It didn't work. Then a red light shot out into the darkness and the trees returned to normal. Next thing I knew Gary was standing behind us. He told us all it was an illusion."Told ya so."

"That's a hoothoot." Jeffery said

"Hoothoot, the owl pokemon, hoothoot stands on one leg but uses both it's powerful eyes to see clearly through the darkest night."

"Remind me to catch a hoothoot, really useful pokemon." David said and away Gary went with his hoothoot. We had to find one so we started to search for an owl pokemon. Those of us who couldn't fly looked around and we found a hoothoot that seemed to like me and then went to peck Ash on the head. The hoothoot then started to run away so we gave chase. We found ourselves at some weird stone things. We started to chase hoothoot again.

"Pikachu stop it with a thundershock!" Ash commanded but hoothoot had other ideas and started to peck Ash on the head. Then hoothoot lept off and went beside a ragged old woman. At first we thought she was an illusion. She said her name is Haggatha and that she ran a business of renting hoothoot to travelers. We thought the hoothoot we had followed was fine but it turns out that one had never guided someone through the forest. Ash was willing to risk it.

"If we get lost again it's your fault." Joesph said and I was beginning to wonder where the others were. But we began to follow the hoothoot anyway. Along the way we got caught in another illusion. Hoothoot tried to do something but it broke down. The fire balls grew into one big one. Hoothoot ran and we were right behind it. Ash became serious about helping hoothoot and wanted me to stop babying it. Hoothoot agreed but then we heard the Team Rocket motto.

"Oh no, guess who." Ash said as he and pikachu were dragged up. They knocked Ash off and put pikachu in a box. The got away in a boat zip line but the line snapped and we got pikachu back. Arbok and victorybell were their choices. Ash sent out bulbasaur but then hoothoot started to panick and another illusion came over us. We didn't see anything but Team Rocket sure did and they ran off. Then we saw something, a ton of Ashes.

"If only the psychics were here, then we'd know who was real." I bemoaned and poor pikachu was so confused that he shocked everything. When pikachu was done only the real one remained. Then I was surrounded by bugs. Then hoothoot finally managed to make the illusions disappear. Then hoothoot's beam caught the pokemon behind this. It was a lot of gangar and haunters. Hoothoot stopped them from making more illusions and then bulbasaur vine whipped them.

"Alright pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash called out and all the ghosts ran away.

"Hey guys." We turned and saw that the others had come back and on David's shoulder was a hoothoot."We found one but it looks like you did too."

"Acutally this one's a rental." Jeffery told them

"So I can catch this one." David said and did just that and in the morning we thought that we had gone in a circle because we were at the stone again and Haggatha was walking towards us. She yelled at us that she was Naggatha, Haggatha's twin. We gave the hoothoot back and were on our way to violet city again.

********

****

* * *

**Me: Why is it that these episodes are so short?!**


	124. Dancing pokemon battles

Dimention travelers 1: pokemon world

**Hey guys. I just got finished trying my hand a poetry. Check it out and tell me what you think. It's called snorlax parties. This chapter's pokemon is rotom.**

* * *

Mew's POV

We were finally at a real city and David could get his murkrow. Brock told us it was Florando city. The city was so big that we didn't know what to do first. Then a girl came around passing fliers. She told us it was for all trainers. David thought it would be a good chance to work with his new dark type.

"Do you think I could put on a show?" Ash asked

"Sure. A live stage show." Misty answered

"No, a TV show." He said and we knew that here there was no chance but back at David's home there was. We got to the show and it was great. Then we spotted some bellsprout. We were right outside the pokemon center so David went in to do a quick pokemon change. When he came back we went to get a close look at the bellossom. It was great up until the finaly when one of the bellossom tried to do a loop de loop she messed up. She landed right in Ash's hands. The trainer came over to thank Ash but Brock got in the way. Misty dragged him away.

"Same old same old." I muttered and after Brock cooled off she invited us to talk. She thanked Ash for saving her bellossom and David showed her his. She told us her name was Balee. We introduced ourselves. She told us that ever since they had come here Bell hadn't been able to do the trick. Bell turned away and David's bellossom tried to confort her. Then we heard something that sounded a lot like Team Rocket. Ash went do stop them.

"The three stogies have arived." Mewtwo remarked and the motto began.

[And why is James in a tutu?] Hope asked and after the motto Team Rocket tried to battle but with so many trainers it was no use. They were alakazam used a psychic and then Team Rocket sent out arbok and victorybell. Bell and Bella were untouchable. The sealed the deal with a sleep powder attack. With that Team Rocket picked up their pokemon a fled. That night we watched as all three bellossom were playing with pikachu and togepi. Balee told us how at first they had danced as a way to train for battle but then when she saw how happy Bell and Bella were they switched to dancing.

"They really love danceing." Misty said and the we told her our stories. The next day we tired to dance with the bellossom. Pikachu, pikablue, David, and Hope all danced. It was difficult for all except the bellossom. It got easier as time went on. Now the two bellossom were gonna try that trick again. Again it flopped on the loop de loop. So that trick was gonna be left out. We headed to the excabition. Team Rocket must have gotten the announcer jobs.

"Go Balee!" We all chreed and then meowth showed up and caught all the pokemon. Luckly heracross was able to throw pikachu up to the balloon. Once on the balloon he used thundershock. The rest, as they say, is history. Team Rocket crashed and we got the pokemon back. But first there was a battle. We haven't seen weezing in a while. Pikachu was able to dance around a poison sting. Then danced away from a take down.

"This danceing thing is great for the pokemon." Mewtwo commented as arbok and victorybell crashed into eachother. Pikachu was captrued by a wrap attack. Then Bell managed to pull of the loop de loop to save pikachu. Then pikachu thunderbolted victorybell. Then the bellossom were able to make a whirlwind attack.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

We returned to the show and they did the loop de loop with apperant ease. We were happy for them and we were off for violet town again.

* * *

**David: STUPID SHORT CHAPTERS!!!**


	125. another bug type joins the gang

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I might not like spiders but spinarack are fine. I think David'll catch one if possible. This chapter's pokemon is noctowl.**

* * *

Ash's POV

We were currently at Catalia town. A town famous for having a super thief long ago. Then a police car went by so we went to see what was up. On the way Brock tripped.

"That was a pretty short trip." I joked and then a pokemon came down in front of Misty.

"A spinarack." David said and Misty realised that it was a bug type. Then we got wrapped up in a web. An officer rolled us to an officer Jenny.

"Can we get out of this web now?" Hope asked and when She got the go ahead the psychics teleported us out. Officer Jenny told us they had put the webs there to catch someone who was imitating the black arachnid.

"Do you know where I can catch a spinarack?" David asked

"Sure, the forest outside town is full of them." Jenny replied and he was gone. I asked who the black arachnid was and Brock said he was the super thief. Then officer Jenny asked if we were the super crime fighters because she had gotten a letter from her sister about us.

"We don't go looking for trouble, trouble finds us and we end up putting a stop to it." Mewtwo said and then another spinarack showed up. I got out my pokedex.

"Spinarack, the string spin pokemon, spinarack can climb any surface easily and fire a strong web from both the front and back of it's body. It's pray is caught and held tightly in it's webs."

"Why do you use spinarack instead of growlithe?" I asked and officer Jenny told us about how the black arachnid was stopped by an officer Jenny and her spinarack and ever since then spinarack had been used instead of growlithe. We were told that spinarack on her back was a decedant of that spinarack.

"Oh the irony, a arachnid stopped by another one." Mew said and officer Jenny opened to door to the police office. Misty nearly wet herself from all the spinarack in the room. We volunteered to help.

"The crime fighting force will now come to order." Brock said

"If we've come to order I'll have a cheeseburger and fries." I said and Brock yelled at me about being serious. Then an officer came in and told us that a letter had been found. So we went to the place where the item was kept. David showed up with a spinarack climbing all over him.

"This little guy is friendly." David said as he scratched the bug type on the head. Misty kept her distance. So we set to guarding the cup. Night fell and we released all our pokemon.

"That dark type murkrow will be useful, they can see in the dark and are know for stealth." Mew remarked and all the pokemon went to hide, charizard hit in plane sight. The spinarack made a pair of webs to act as trip wires. We headed inside to wait for midnight. It wasn't easy but with mild shocks now and then I was able to stay awake. Midnight came and went.

"Can we go to bed now?" I asked but we couldn't so we got some snacks. After we were done the lights went off and we realised it was Team Rocket. They told us they had been in the attic the whole time. We asked why they hadn't come at midnight and they said they had fallen asleep. They threw bottle caps to distract us and the ran.

"Get back here you crooked crooks!" Hope called and they tried to get away on their balloon but it got caught in the webs. They tried to use fans to get free but I told squirtle to use water gun. Then bulbasaur used razor leaf and charizard flamethrower. The fire burnt the web by accident so the two spinarack caught them with another web. They lost the cup so charizard tackled them.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agian!"

Everything they had stolen was caught. By morning every thing was back where it belonged. So with our job done and David with a new bug type friend we left on the road for violet city.

* * *

**Me: I guess it's quality not quantity**

**David: As long as I have a spinarack I don't care. I can't wait for him to evolve. Ariados is awesome!**

**Ash: I can't wait to get my shiny noctowl!**


	126. First the jiggly now the fairy pokemon

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**When I saw what episode this was I nearly cried. First jiggilypuff and now snubble. Because we haven't seen jiggilypuff in a while I'm thinking the next time we see that pink puff she's getting captured. WHO'S WITH ME?! This chapter's pokemon is grandbull.**

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

We had ended up in palm hills.

"Reminds me of Beverly hills back home." Joesph said

"Yeah, a lot of rich people in over priced houses." David remarked and Ash said he wouldn't want to mow those lawns. Misty thought it would be fun to play hide and seek in one of those giant houses. Then we heard some men looking for something. We dismissed it and Misty got a map of the stars. At the mention of actresses Brock wanted to go as fast as possible. Then we found a growlithe with a snubble on it's tail.

"That's gotta hurt." Hope observed and Ash got out his pokedex.

"Snubble, the fairy pokemon, while it looks gruff and grumpy inside it is really kind and caring."

Brock petted the pokemon and Misty guessed that it was a girl because of the bows. Then someone came to claim the snubble. A large woman in fine cloths asked if we were the one who had saved snubble. Snubble tried to get away but was foiled. We were invited to lunch.

"I don't know what it is but I feel like I'm at an airport." Ash said as we went down the moving sidewalk. It was easy to tell that snubble didn't like her owner. The butler said there were 86 rooms in the house. We went around the house seeing some of the rooms. Pikachu and togepi enjoyed the exercise room. The bathroom was more like an Olympic swimming pool. At twelve o'clock it was lunch time.

[I get the feeling that snubble doesn't like it here.] David remarked and we were lead to the biggest dining room I had ever seen. The food was great. But snubble didn't want to eat. Brock suggested popcorn balls. Ash didn't thing snubble would like them but she did. Snubble was staved for some real food. Then snubble crept away. We went to search and found Team Rocket with snubble.

"Well, there goes the neighborhood." Ash remarked and meowth was running around with snubble clamped on his tail. When Jesse finally freed meowth snubble fell into her owner's arms. Team Rocket used smokescreen to get away. All the while snubble was trying to escape. Back inside we found out that snubble was going to get married today. The groom was, well I wasn't even sure he was a pokemon.

[Well we know why snubble is running away now, or at least part of it.] Mew said and we all agreed that the pampering wasn't great for her either. Then we were invited to the wedding.

"What do you think we should do?" Ash asked

"I say we attend and then object to the wedding." David suggested but that was a little too, I don't know, dramatic. But we all agreed something had to be done. We saw the first exchange between snubble and her future husband. Snubble wasn't too pleased but the groom couldn't care less. Brock couldn't take it anymore. We told them that snubble just wanted to be herself but she couldn't because she was being smothered.

"Too much love can be just as harmful as too little." Hope told them but before we could go on further we heard a pair of familiar laughs. Next was the motto. They then lowered meowth down on a fishing line and snubble bit him on the tail. I don't know why but snubble must like biting long tails.

[Remind me never to show that snubble my tail.] Mew said

[Ditto] I replied

"If I had known I was the bait I would have tried to get off the hook!" Meowth shouted at the other two Rockets. Before we could do anything Team Rocket threw some handcuff things that incapacitated us. They got away before we could get free but once we did we went to search for them.

"By now you'd thing they would have used their balloon." Jeffery said

"It's to visible, we'd catch them in a microsecond if they did that." David reminded him and we began to comb the grounds. Then we heard meowth cry out in pain. He ran out of a shed. They were so busted. Arbok and weezing, the old standbys, were sent out and Ash called out heracross and David went with his new spinarack. Heracross was busy eating nectar before he was ready to battle. Heracross used horn attack on arbok and sent him right into meowth and snubble.

"That's gotta hurt." Joesph said as snubble bit down on arbok's tail. Spinarack was busy dealing with weezing. Snubble's owner wanted snubble to stop but Brock encouraged her to keep it up. Brock told her to tell snubble to use tackle and she did with great relish. Arbok tackled back and snubble used scary face. By this time weezing was little more then a white beach ball that spinarack was playing with.

"You go spinarack!" David cheered and Team Rocket was scared stiff by scary face. Snubbles favorite attack, bite, was put to use once again. James sent out victorybell and snubble tackled him right off the bat. Spinarack pitched in with a tackle of his own. Snubble used stomp and spinarack used scratch. Snubble was so excited to be battling that she was all over the place. The balloon showed up and the got in only to have heracross horn attack them.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Snubble was a little disappointed that the battle was over. Snubble's owner promised to let her battle more and Brock told snubble to take care of herself. We walked over to a park and snubble was very happy to run around. We left but somehow I knew that we would see that little snubble again.

* * *

**Me: Thank goodness, a good sized chapter!!**

**David: You've overworked yourself so you went into a slump. Now you've gotten your old spark back.**

**Mewtwo: [But you'll just over work yourself sooner or later, it's your nature.]**

**Me: Just as the birds must fly and the fish must swim.**


	127. Stantlers are good illusionists

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I've been watching a lot of strange days at Blake holsey high episodes. If anyone knows a good fic of that show tell me. This chapter's pokemon is seedot.**

* * *

Ash's POV

We were wandering through a park in the middle of a city. Then we heard something in the bushes and eyes appeared.

"Don't move, it'll see us." Misty said

"Now it won't, those are antlers. That's a stantler." David informed us and the pokemon's head appeared over the bush.

"Stantler, the big horn pokemon, the eye like shapes at the base of it's horns produce a pleasant smell. It has a bewildering effect on anyone who smells it. It can also create realistic illusions by shaking it's horns. It travels in herds and live in the mountains."

"I think that's the longest pokedex entry to date." Mew commented and Brock tried to get closer to the young one. He acted more like a persian and the baby stantler thought he was nutty. Then Brock noticed that the stantler's leg was hurt. Brock tried to feed the young stantler and ate some himself but stantler created that odd smell the pokedex mentioned.

"Gone with the smell." Jeffery remarked and the smell drifted over the rest of us. Then we noticed tons of stantler behind Brock. We started to run and for some reason David sent out his hoothoot. We knew why when hoothoot did his thing and the stantler disappeared. Then an officer Jenny appeared from behind another bush. Brock went even nuttier.

"His mind is gone and it'll never come back." Mewtwo said and we were taken to the station. Officer Jenny told us about a heard that had scared off all the people.

"That's no heard, it's an illusion." David told us and we heard a scream outside that was Team Rocket. They told us that when they had heard about the stantler they wanted to catch them and at first there was one but then there was a whole heard. Then we got a whiff of stantler stink. The heard appeared again and again hoothoot did his thing. Team Rocket ran away before hoothoot could make the illusion disappear.

"There's the hurt stantler." Hope said and Brock went to him. Brock wrapped up his leg and stantler sat down in Brock's legs. The next few minutes were embarrassing for Brock so I'll spare him. Misty dragged him off by the ear. That night stantler was the first one alseep. In the morning we were gonna let him go back to his family. With that plan in mind we fell asleep. The next day we showed stantler the way to the mountain.

"I think it's attached to you." I said as stantler went so muzzle Brock. But Brock knew what was best for stantler and forced stantler to leave. We got on our way when Brock spotted Team Rocket. We could guess what they were after. We had to go save stantler! Brock and the psychics left the rest of us behind. I wondered how they were doing and if Team Rocket had a new robot to stop them. We saw Team Rocket with stantler with the others nowhere in sight. I told pikachu to use thunderbolt but they were out of range.

"Looks like your pikachu needs an exctension cord!" James called but something moves so fast that it cut the rope and balloon before they could continue. I called bulbasaur to save the baby stantler. But the net broke and Brock caught him in the nick of time. In the distance I heard.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Later we saw a real stantler heard and it was time for the baby to go to his mom. With that the stantler left to go back to the mountains. With our job done it was time for us to continue on our way to violet city.

* * *

**David: Pikachu's good bye keeps going through my head when ever something like this happens.**

**Me: I WANT A GYM BATTLE! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!**


	128. Ash's 2nd grass type starter

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**As I have proven in the past my pokemon history isn't perfect but if I remember right this is where Ash gets chicorita. But we'll just have to wait and see. This chapter's pokemon is slugma.**

* * *

David's POV

Jeffery had been training with eevee really hard and it was no wonder why. Ever since they had met they had always wanted eevee to evolve into an espeon. If I was right then eevee would evolve soon. Also my study of murkrow was fascinating. I knew that dark types are immune to psychic type but the way they could control it was amazing. We still hadn't gotten to the first gym and the others said it was cold. There was even snow on a mountain top. Ash suggested skiing but then he spotted a chicorita and wanted to catch the pokemon.

"Does he realise she's asleep?" Mew asked

"Probably." I said and as we got closer we smelt the smell coming off of chicorita. Ash got out his pokedex.

"Chicorita, the leaf pokemon, chicorita emit pleasant aromas from the leaf on it's head and they love to sun bathe."

The way I saw it was Ash saw her first so he got dibs.

"IF THIS CHICORITA BELONGS TO ANYBODY TELL ME NOW!" Ash called out and we all crashed. Ash called out his own grass type starter to battle. Ash had the type advantage becaus grass is weak to poison. Bulbasaur's vine whip landed but chirorita was tough and used razor leaf. Bulbasaur's own razor leaf countered. Bulbasaur landed a tackle and Ash threw a pokeball but chicorita was still strong enough to battle. The leaf pokemon used vine whip on bulbasaur and hit on a sensitive spot.

"Bad break." Brock said and charizard was Ash's next choice.

"Chicorita's toast." Mew said bluntly and we all nodded. All it took was one foot to stop chicorita in her tracks. Before charizard could use flamethrower chicorita tripped him up. A razor leaf was burnt by a flamethrower and chicorita almost got away with slapping charizard on the face, but forgot to let go. Ash returned charizard after he crashed into a cliff but chicorita still wanted to go on.

"That's one tough grass type." I remarked and just then chicorita fell in exhaustion. Ash picked up chicorita and we ran to the closest pokemon center. The grass type woke up on the way and bit Ash. I didn't even know they had teeth. Nurse Joy did it again and chicorita would be fine. Brock lost his mind again and Misty had to pull him away. We asked to get our pokemon checked up and Brock was crushed. Nurse Joy told us that the chicorita around here are famous for being hard headed and strong willed.

"I wonder what makes them think that way." Mewtwo said and then Jesse and James burst into the room in doctor's outfits.

"GET BACK HERE TEAM ROCKET!" Mew shouted as the ran away with the chicorita. They shed the uniforms and did the motto. They change it in hoenn and then again in sinnoh if I remember right. But for now we are doomed to listen to this old thing. Weezing used smog so they could get away. Ash, myself, and the rest of the psychics went after Team Rocket. Ash and I found a short cut and got ahead of Team Rocket. We jumped on top of the van and waited to see where they would take us. Then I remembered that our pokemon were at the center.

"It's you and me." I said as we pulled up to a cabin in the snow. We had only our pikachus and our wits.

"I wonder what they're telling chicorita." Ash commented as we came up with a plan. We burst in on Team Rocket before they could rope chicorita into anything and made up a new motto. Very different from the Rocket version. Then we launched the snow balls. I had made hundreds of them and launched them ten at time. Pikachu and chicorita escaped but were caught in a Rocket trap. We went to help them but were caught in the same trap.

"Well this stinks." I muttered and then I saw that the things holding us to the ground were just ropes. Very easy to burn. So I waited for Team Rocket to come and see what they thought was victory but was really a counter trap. The others messed it up and we ended up rushing down the hill on our bottoms. Soon we ended up in a giant snowball. Next we crashed into a tree. The rope broke but we were covered in snow again.

"Hey, that was kind of fun, wasn't it?" Ash asked

"If your definition of fun is almost getting killed then yes." I answered and we went looking for the center, but we were lost and chicorita took off. We took cover in a cave with a few sticks to get a fire going so we didn't have a repeat of the last time we were in a cold cave. Ash decided to look for chicorita and I went with him. We told our pikachus to stay here in case the others came here looking for us. We found a couple of lovey dovey nedoran but no chicorita.

"I wonder where she could be." Ash said but then he fell of a small ledge. But as it happened that was a lucky because right there, cold and alone, was chiorita. Chiorita lept into Ash's arms and we went back to the cave. That night we slept in the cave and I kept the fire going, hoping that by morning the snow would have stopped. Sure enough it did but it had snowed so much that the entrance was covered. We were about to go look for the center again when we heard Team Rocket.

"Not again." I bemoaned and they had a new weapon, a snow ball firing machine. Easily dealt with by my flamethrower. But they weren't done yet, they had a rapid fire mode so chicorita and I had to work together to keep the snowballs off our backs. Chicorita vine whipped the weapon and it went hey wire. With a thunderbolt the machine exploded.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Then the others showed up with some of the pokemon. We got back to the pokemon center and left chiorita with nurse Joy, but she had grown fond of Ash and ran towards us. When Ash asked if she wanted to go with us she kissed him. Later pikachu laughed hard but right now he had enough sense to keep his mouth closed. Now if only Misty had chicorita's courage. With those thoughts we were off to violet city once again. Will we ever get there?

* * *

**Mewtwo: [It's been a long time since the last gym battle.]**

**David: I know, I can't wait to get to violet city.**

**Ash: Me too, I'm overdue for a badge.**


	129. Quagsires get on my nerves

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**What Johto starter should David get? I was thinking a cindaquil but a totodile would be a nice water type addition. But sooner or later David needs to catch a snesle or some other ice type. This chapter's pokemon is swinub.**

* * *

Hope's POV

We still haven't gotten to Violet city but we were in cherry grove city. Ash and David were spending the time polishing their pokeballs. We were called to lunch and the pokeballs were forgotten. Until a quagsire showed up in the water.

"Quagsire, the water fish pokmeon, the quagsire makes it's home in clean, fresh water lakes. The quagsire is covered by a slippery layer of skin making this pokemon especially hard to handle."

"It's also a water ground type which means that electric attacks will tickle more then harm." Jeffery said and Misty wanted to catch it but psyduck came out first and looked as stupid as ever. We crashed when he held his head and quacked. Quagsire and psyduck just stared at each other. Then quagsire stole the GS ball and the celibi inside!

"Get back here with that pokeball!" Ash and David called but quagsire wasn't about to do that. Squirtle and wartortle were put on the case. They got on top of quagsire but it was to slippery to handle. They tried again but got hit by quagsire's tail. So they tried a more indirect approach and used water gun. Quagsire let go of the GS ball and pikachu caught it. Now squirtle and quagsire were in a water gun war.

"Go squirlte!" I called and Misty was about to catch quagsire but an officer Jenny showed up and I knew we had broken another stupid law. This time is was quagsire preservation.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE PUT UP SIGNS?!?!" David shouted

"I agree, a few signs would go a long way." Mewtwo commented and we had to call professor Oak to tell officer Jenny that we didn't know about any law. Officer Jenny told us that the people here used quagsire to judge how clean the water is.

"I need an aspirin, the things pokemon do and then the lack of signs." David muttered and to vent his frustration he hit Brock over the head with his staff when he tried to flirt with officer Jenny. Then officer Jenny told us that the reason quagsire had stolen the GS ball is because it's round.[As soon as we're out of town I'm finding a quagsire and beating it up.] And we were told about the quagsire's strange habit of stealing round things and returning them.

[I feel like psyduck.] Mew said as Jenny told us that to have something taken is a sign of good luck. The last thing was supposed to be luckiest. Then the same quagsire showed up and it became clear that he was obsessed with the GS ball. Ash told him off but I knew he wouldn't give up that easy. Sure enough as we were crossing a bridge quagsire appeared right beside us.

"That's one weird pokemon." Joesph said as it jumped on Ash and he called out chicorita and she went wild. After quagsire was gone chicorita snuggled on Ash. Now if only Misty would feel as free around Ash. Quagsire showed up again and chicorita went after him and the GS ball was dropped in the squabble.

"Get back here with that pokeball!" David called but we couldn't do a thing about it. Ash was about to go chase him but chicorita was hugging Ash's leg. Somehow it seems a bit odd that if she was gonna love a human then shouldn't it be a chicorita pokemorph? Oh well, to each their own. When we finally got chicorita loose we went after the water ground type offender. We ran for most of the day.

"If we're lucky then the GS ball will just float down the stream." Brock said

"What if we're not lucky?" Ash asked

"Then we're up a creek." Brock replied

"Bad joke Brock." Misty commented and then we spotted some quagsire. We went to follow them to find the one with the GS ball. We found a ton of them, all with round things. We found the one with the GS ball but we didn't know how to get the GS ball. Then all the quagsire stood really still and looked to the sky. But before anything could happen Team Rocket showed up to steal the quagsire. They did that stupid motto. But whenever the caught a quagsire it would just slip out of their grasp.

"Slippery little beasties." David said and I couldn't help giggling a bit. They used a net that was much more effective next. They even got the one with the GS ball. Well Team Rocket got their pokeballs back. With the quagsire in tow the went after the usual. Resistance is futile. Why must I thing of the Borg now?! But the quagsire that got away began to use walnuts or something to hit Team Rocket. One of them hit the controls and we were free.

"Freedom!" I cried and the trainers caught their respective pikachus. David went at the net with a few psychic stars and down came the quagsire. With their friends free the quagsire used a big rock to hit Team Rocket's balloon.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Then the moon started to come up and the quagsire went up stream. We followed and we found the waterfall. The moon came into the sky but it wasn't the usual ghostly white but a pale blue.

"They don't call this place blue moon falls for nothing." Mew said and we watched as the quagsire used water gun to blast the round things to the falls and when they came back down they drifted down stream. The water droplets from the water guns shone beautifully. The GS ball went higher then all the rest and it was last. But now we had to run all the way back down stream.

"Oh well, at least we saw the show." Mewtwo remarked as we ran as fast as we could to get there before the GS ball. By the time we got back we were exhausted. Officer Jenny said that Ash would be the luckiest this year. I bet he didn't feel very lucky. But after he had rested he was very happy. He said he couldn't lose in the Johto league. But luck can only get you so far.

"Now he'll think he's unbeatable." Misty said

"But if he's lucky he'll find out he isn't." Brock said and after a bit of rest we were back on our way to the gym. I hope we don't have to wait much longer.

* * *

**David: I want a gym battle!**

**Ash: Me too!**

**Me: It's been too long but at least I've been making good sized chapters.**

**Ash & David: Good for you.**


	130. Ledybas are trouble somtimes

Dimention travelers 1: pokemon world

**I'VE DONE IT!! I've hit 200,000 words in this story! I'm so happy. This chapter's pokemon is leafeon.**

* * *

Mew's POV

We still haven't gotten to violet city and David and Ash are getting a bit restless. Team Rocket was planning to catch us in a cage under the bridge but they had become so excited that they had broken the bridge. It would be too much of a pain to carry all of them over at the same time. And it would take too long for Ash to go in groups. While we were thinking we heard a tweet and saw a girl being carried by ledyba.

"Ledyba, the five star pokemon, these naturally gental bug types gather in a large groups during cold weather to keep warm."

Brock lost his mind again at the sight of the girl with the ledyba. Brock called to her and she tweeted her whistle and the ledyba came down. Misty wasn't bugging out because she thought these bugs were cute. She didn't have a problem with scyther either so I guess she had exceptions. Well since the girl was here we didn't have to go in two groups. Ash got to ride with the ledyba and the rest of us flew over with telekinesis.

"I still don't know how Ash won at the straw drawing." Hope commented when we were on the other side. She told us her name is Areal. We stopped by an apple orchard that was just coming to bloom. Brock asked why Areal had to come to the orchard but then a farmer showed up. Instead of telling us she gave us a live demo. The ledyba were in charge of pollinating to flowers. Ash didn't know what pollinating was so Mewtwo tried to explain.

"They gather some pollen and put on bit into another flower to creat an apple. Like each bit of pollen is half of a double helix." But Mewtwo had lost him somewhere. Brock gave it a try.

"To put it simply the ledyba transfer pollen from flower to flower which allows the trees to produce fruit." That did it. Ash wanted to have heracross help but he was hungry so he went to eat sap. Most of us were watching the ledyba but now Jeffery or David. David was working with spinarack and Jeffery with his eevee. When we asked, Areal told us that the whistle was key to controlling the ledyba. Misty wanted a whistle for psyduck. Then Team Rocket showed up, must want to steal the whistle.

[Idiots.] David remarked as Jesse gave the whistle five stars. Then they did the motto. They got into their balloon and Jesse tried to blow the whistle. Good thing it didn't work. Jesse sent out lickitoung and he used super sonic. Ash was about to send pikachu after them but Jeffery and eevee beat him to the punch. Eevee jumped into the air and scratched the balloon open. The noise scared off the already confused ledyba.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

When eevee hit the ground he immediately started to glow with a white light. When it faded there was an espeon in front of us. His tail split at the end and his lavender coat was a few shades darker then mine. He had a red gem right in the middle of his forehead. Also he looked more feline then his fellow canine eeveelutions. But now was no time to celebrate, we had to find the ledyba. Brock tried his zubat. He came back quickly, but he was being followed by a bunch of golbat.

"Will you nutty bats just leave us alone?!" I shouted and they only left after Brock recalled zubat. Areal thought the ledyba might have gone to a garden so heracross was used to sniff out a garden. He flopped because he was thinking of his stomach more then finding the ledyba.

[If they walked then David would have been able to sniff them out.] Mewtwo commented

[Yep, but they fly so they don't leave sent trails.] David said and we continued to search and think of a method of doing it quicker. Areal began to doubt herself and Brock said it was just because of the super sonic attack. Ash told her it wasn't the whistle but what was in the ledyba's hearts. Then Areal smelt something that she told us was the ledyba's danger sent. That meant the ledyba were close and so the pikachus took to the trees. We found a clearing with some odd fog stuff.

"What's this weird fog?" Ash asked and Areal said it was the stuff ledyba gave off when in trouble. Then we spotted a trail of something that Areal followed so we did to. We followed it to Team Rocket. The fired a net at us and demanded pikachu. Likitoung and victorybell advanced on us, intent on capturing pikachu, pikablue, David, and Hope. Likitoung and victorybell hit us with stomp and tackle.

"Ledyba, help me!" Areal called and the ledyba tried with all their might. They got free with arbok in tow. Ledyba used arbok like a club to wreak havoc. Then Ash called out bulbasaur and David did the same. The two used razor leaf to chop up the net. Ledyba had hit Team Rocket so James told victorybell to use razor leaf but all it did was cut the ropes. Then Areal told the ledyba how to dodge. Team Rocket tried a super sonic but pikachu put a stop to it with a thundershock. The ledyba finished them with a tackle attack.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

They dropped the whistle on the way up and Brock returned it.

"Congratulations espeon." I told the psychic type and he smiled.

"That reminds me, I need to give professor Oak a call when we get to the next town." David said and Areal told us that every day she was gonna use the whistle less and less. Yet again we were on our way to violet city. Is it moving away from us at the same rate we're moving towards it like a rainbow?

* * *

**David: Will we ever get to that infernal gym?!?!**

**Me: Who knows, I just know that my friend will be happy eevee evolved. He asked for espeon in particular.**

**Mew: [Yet another psychic pokemon.]**


	131. Blissey: the over helpful pokemon

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Before I foget I'm going to scout camp from the Sunday before the fourth of July to the fourth of July. So for six days there won't be any updates. But that's still a good while away, I just wanted to give the heads up. This chapter's pokemon is blissey.**

* * *

Misty's POV

We had made it to happy town but it was the middle of the night and we were all exhausted, all of us except David. But that was because he's an insomniac. We got to a pokemon center with most of us ready to collapse, only to find that it was closed. Ash knocked on the door but was knocked over when it was opened by a pokemon that looked a lot like chansey.

"That is a blissey, the evolved form of chansey." David said and Ash got out his pokedex.

"Blissey, the happiness pokemon, it is kind hearted and loves helping people. Blissey is the evolved from of chansey.

"Told ya so." David commented and Brock thought the hair was a choice.

"That's the way blissey come Brock." Mew informed him and then Ash mentioned he was hungry. Blissey snatched him and we followed to the food court.

"She's like a house elf." Joesph muttered to David and he grinned. I wonder what those are. Then blissey came out of the kitchen with trays of food. Even David isn't impervious to hunger. Blissey began to chase after us with the food but before she could spill it all Mewtwo mad a great save. After we ate Ash went to wash up, but when blissey came to scrub his back she did it with a hard bristle broom.

"There's helpful, and then there's too helpful." Hope said and the psychics speed healed his back. But blissey wanted to help and before they could close the wounds blissey but rubbing alcohol on it.

"I feel sorry for you Ash, most of the bad stuff seems to happen to you." David remarked as he was wrapped up so he looked like a mummy. Nurse Joy chose that moment to walk in and she screamed at the sight of him. Nurse Joy but his bandages right after she clamed down. She apologised to Ash and said that blissey meant well. Brock went nutty. I grabbed his ear and dragged him away. None of us could sleep that night, for most of us it was because we were hungry but for David it was because he couldn't if he wanted to.

"I you really need to learn how to make food psychially, David." Mew said

"He can do that?" Ash asked

"With enough training he could make a five course meal with a thought." Mewtwo said and that didn't help with our hunger. Curse Mewtwo again! I couldn't stand it. It's like he enjoys putting salt into my wounds. The next morning there was only a half of a bread for breakfast. David looked like he was about to cry and Mew and Hope were. Someone had stolen all the food. We watched the camera and blissey was in big trouble. We hear something outside.

"Team Rocket stole the food!" Jeffery shouted and the did the motto. They admitted to tricking blissey into stealing the food. Ash, David, and Mewtwo weren't in the best mood from lack of food. Now that they had heard that Team Rocket had stolen it they were furious. Blissey then showed up and went up to Team Rocket. Jesse sent out arbok and likitoung. Blissey got hurt by arbok and likitoung's tackle. The next attack made me think something was up, likitoung set blissey down genitally and Jesse didn't yell at him.

"I think all isn't as it seems." Mew whispered and I nodded. Blissey kept going towards Team Rocket and Jesse shot off a blank and said that next time she wouldn't miss. Then Team Rocket snatched pikablue. But they had forgotten to shock proof the thing. Ash was so hungry he went a bit overboard. Thundershock hit arbok, vine whip was used to smash likitoung into the ground, and water gun splashed them into their balloon. They tried to get away with the food but a razor leaf cut it all free. It also popped Team Rocket's balloon.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

By this time we were starved and when blissey came out with the food we thought she was gonna spill it again. But she managed to put it on the table without a drop spilt. We finally ate after missing two meals. It's like how when you go camping you learn to appreciate to toilet, only with food. I was willing to bet that Jesse and blissey had been friends but Jesse didn't want anyone to know. How a pokemon of happiness could be friends with an old crab was beyond me.

* * *

**Me: What is it with these people?! We want a gym battle already!**

**Mewtwo: [Don't worry, it's in two more chapters.]**


	132. The tower of sprout

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**We're so close to the first gym battle of Johto I can taste it! This chapter's pokemon is kyoger.**

* * *

Ash's POV

We were finally to violet city. David an I were the first one to the top of the hill and we told the slowpokes to hurry up. We got to town and started to look for the gym. But before we could do that two kids ambushed pikachu and pikablue. They were getting ready to zap the kids because they were pulling on their ears and poking them and so on. We did what responsible trainers do, we to the thunderbolts for the kids. The teacher finally showed up. Brock, well he did what he does when around girls. I just hope that I never act that way.

[Agreed.] David said but I was too busy being upset at Brock for patting me on the head at least 40 times. We found out that this school was a pokemon acadimy. She told us she was Miss. Persila. Brock volenteered out pokemon for the day so we couldn't got to the gym.[BROCK!!! YOU KNOW ASH AND I HAVE TO GET THAT GYM BADGE!!] David roared and I felt about the same. Then a large man in a tutu told us we were now teachers.

[MY EYES! THEY BURN!!] Hope cried and the rest of us were thinking the same thing. When Miss. Persila said she like people who danced Brock got in a tutu.

[DO YOU TWO HAVE ANY MASCULIN PRIDE?!?!] Mewtwo shouted but they didn't listen. David thought the whole thing was funny so he laughed at Brock before getting out a video camera. He recorded Brock in a tutu twirling around.

[This goes straight to Brock's family.] David said but what I didn't get was why he was sending it right to his family and not blackmailing him. I'll never do anything embarassing infront of David if I can help it. We finally got Brock to calm down and I started the lesson. I started stong but choked, David covered for me.

"The most important thing is a strong bond with your pokemon." He told them, but they wanted to hear about pokemon battles. I knew all about those. We went outside to show them our pokemon."Now spinarack, don't web anyone unless you have to." David said to his bug type and gave similar warning to the rest of his pokemon.

"Hey bulbasaur, don't hit heracross! Just pick him up and throw him!" Mew called and we watched at the kids played with the pokemon. Then Brock saw a tower and Miss. Persila told us it was the sprout tower. We were told that it was named that because one pillar held it up and it swayed like a bellsprout. There was a field trip today so we went along. The kid who was messing with pikachu and pikablue before was talking to them.

"Come on you two pikachus, leave Ash and David and be my pokemon." He said and I was about to show him when David stopped me."What's so great about them? Wouldn't you rather be my pokemon?" But they both shook their heads. When the pikachu tried to escape the boy jumped on top of them so they had no choice but to zap him. Then the kid started to shout."Let me have your pikachus!" I tried to reason with him but he didn't listen.

"There's a time and place for diplomacy, but now's not it." David told me and then he stole two of my pokeballs! He was gonna try to steal our pikachus! They ran off. We knew the pikachus would be fine but David and I went to look for Zacky. The others would be at the tower when we found him. When we found him he had caught something. Then we all fell into a pit.

"It can't be them." I said

"Oh but it can and it is." David grumbled and we heard their stupid motto yet again. Zacky threw the pokeball and out came a bellsprout. That was a shock for the little kid, he didn't know that once a pokemon had been caught it can't be caught again by a pokeball.

"Pikachu's sick!" James cried

"That's not pikachu!" Jesse shouted at him. David was fighting back laughs. They got out the old voice changers and got pikachu and pikablue here by imitating our voices. We told them it was a trap just in the nick of time. The got out of the way of the net so the only thing it caught was a stump. We were able to use the net to climb up out of the hole. We hugged our pikachus and then tossed them up into the air for a thunderbolt attack.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

With Team Rocket beat and Zacky found we headed to the sprout tower. Zacky wasn't happy with his new bellsprout. Zacky still wanted a pikachu, not, as he called it, a waggly weed. But he didn't give up.

"I know, my bellsprout for one of your pikachus." He said

"No way." I replied

"Even I pikablue didn't like me I still wouldn't trade a weak bellsprout for a really strong pikachu." David added and Zacky started to cry. I told him bellsprout can be fun and then the grass poison type began to be silly and Zacky laughed. Then we saw the sprout tower and it looked like it was on fire. We called out our water pokemon to use water gun. But when that didn't help we suspected a smokescreen attack.

"And that would mean Team Rocket." Mew said and sure enough the smoke cleared and there was Team Rocket. They told us they had done something inside and we saw a rocket attached to the beam and their pokemon sawing the base. They gave us a choice, pikachu or the tower. Pikachu planned to trick them but they were wearing rubber gloves. They tied up pikachu. David couldn't even teleport pikachu away because if he did then meowth would fire the rocket.

"What do we do?" Mewtwo asked quietly and then bellsprout used razor leaf and hit the remote out of meowth's hands.

"Why didn't I think of that?" David said and we got the remote. With two more razor leaf attacks weezing and likitoung were knocked out. They were gonna get away on the rocket. The whole sprout tower was taking off! Pikachu was freed by bulbasaur's and bellsprout's razor leaf attacks. A lucky shot cut the ropes and the rocket went on without the sprout tower. The tower might have fallen but it stayed put. Zacky seemed to have grown fond of bellsprout. Back at the school Brock tried to stay but the principal foiled his attempts. Zacky said he would train and then face David and me.

"Best of luck to you." Mew said and we said good bye. I hope we find the gym soon.

* * *

**Ash & David: Next chapter's the gym battle!!**

**Me: Thank goodness.**


	133. David's starting to detest Johto

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**The first Johto gym, a flying type gym no less. We see another in Hoenn but not in Sinnoh. This chapter's pokemon is espeon.**

* * *

David's POV

We Were finally here, the first Johto gym. After all this time and that dumb quagsire we had made it! This was one of the more impressive gyms around. Ash and I couldn't wait to challenge the gym leader. But it was never that easy, because Team Rocket showed up right then. They said they were in charge of inspecting pokemon.

"Isn't it a little early?" I asked them and they knew they were busted. They grabbed the nearest pikachu and ran saying the motto. But not before they got into their balloon. It was Ash's pikachu they had nabbed and as usual the thundershocks were useless. Ash tried heracross but Team Rocket knew that he cared more about his stomach then any thing else. Then someone with a hoothoot came flying past and saved pikachu.

"Isn't that the gym leader?" Mew whispered

"I think so." I replied as arbok poison stung the hang glider into shreds. But his pidgeot made a quick save. Pidgeot then took care of buisness and popped the balloon.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

The gym leader landed and gave back pikachu. Ash then had some sweet memories of his own pidgeot. I began to feel left out so I decided I was gonna train pidgeotto and then he'll evolve. He told us that flying types are his favorite because he wanted to be free. Then he started to say that he hated when people said that flying types always lose to electric types.

[While there are some cases in which the flying type can withstand a few electric attack it's very unusual for the flying type to win.] Mewtwo said and he then told us that he's the violet city gym leader, Falkner. I could tell Ash and I were in for a tough battle. Somehow Ash won the coin toss again. It was gonna be three on three.

[I hope he doesn't do anything stupid.] Mew remarked and he did do something that qualified as stupid, he sent out chicorita vs hoothoot. Hoothoot dodged a vine whip. Another vine whip missed and hoothoot hit. Hoothoot began to peck the tar our of chicorita. At leas I was learning about his style. Hoothoot backed off from a razor leaf and missed when he use tackle. Hoothoot landed another hit and down went the grass type. Ash's next choice was pikachu.

"That's smart." Jeffery commented as Ash countered tackle with agility. A thunderbolt fried hoothoot. Hoothoot was down and out with a quick attack. Note, flying types are for speed, not defence. Falkner used a dotrio next. Agility matched agility. Dotrio lept over a thunderbolt, but it didn't fly. Fury attack really hurt pikachu. Then it was followed up by a drill peck. Next was a tri attack. Pikachu foiled it by jumping on top of one of the heads.

"Go Ash!" I called as pikachu destroyed dotrio with a thunder attack. Next choice was his pidgeot. Ash asked if pikachu wanted a rest but he wanted to continue. I had my team, my pikachu form, pikablue, and finally wartortle. Pikachu tried but was too weak. He was taken down by a whirlwind. With only one pokemon left he chose charizard.

[That's pretty smart, the fire flying type of charizard will prove to be an advantage. As well as charizard's high level.] Mewtwo said and Ash tried flamethrower after flamethower but pidgeot was too fast. A whirlwind sent a flamethrower right back at charizard. In the fall charizard must have busted his wing. Charizard was hit with two quick attacks. Pidgeot used another quick attack that was sure to finish charizard but he stretched his wings and the joint popped back into place.

"Pidgeot, use agility!" Falkner ordered and when he did pidgeot reappeared behind charizard. Charizard was hit by a quick attack. It happened again before Ash came up with a plan. Charizard got behind pidgeot and then used fire spin behind him when pidgeot reappeared. Charizard then used seismic toss and it was over.

"Well Ash won and now it's my turn." I said but we had to wait for Falkner's pokemon to be healed. When he returned I was amped for battle. Pikablue vs. hoothoot. It wasn't much different then Ash's battle. Pikablue was untouchable and finished the deal with a thunderbolt and tackle. Next was pidgeot. It was no use to use agility because pidgeot was much too fast and could use agility. I knew that it would take a split second psychic notice to know when to dodge attacks so all I could do was to tell pikablue to tire pidgeot out.

[David, what are you doing?!] Hope called

[I'm coming up with a plan!] I shouted back and pikablue took all he could take."Good job pikablue, you did your best." I said as I carried him back to the side lines. I went out and changed. Then I felt a pang of what seemed like disgust.[What did I do?] I asked in confusion. Then I remembered the warning. Well by thunder I wasn't gonna let that get to me. I did all I could do, beat the feathery butt of that bird. With psychic senses on high alert that bird couldn't touch me and I sure as shooting could hit him.[That's what you get for being prejudice.] I said.[Karma.]

"What can you say? He's right." Mewtwo said and it was dotrio on the plate. To tell the truth I was tired from pidgeot but I felt like I had something to prove. I sucked it up and went after dotrio with all I had left. I was determined to beat that dotrio and I put all I had into one big thunder. If I missed I was toast, if I hit then dotrio was toast. But he had crossed a line and so I was doing ever thing short of my jolteon form. I couldn't miss if I guided it. So down went the last of the flying types and I had earned myself a badge.

"I think I might have learned my lesson, I promise to not let something that happened hundreds of years ago effect my judgement." Falkner told us as he gave Ash and me our gym badges.

"Hundreds of years ago?! You hated me for something that happened hundreds of years ago that I couldn't have done?! That's just great, Johto gives me a headache and now I need anther aspirin. I can't wait for Hoenn, at least I know all the pokemon there." I said tiredly

"You need a hobby." Hope suggested."And I have just the one in mind." But there was no way I was gonna take up a hobby suggested by Hope. She was more then likely planning something. So with my headache getting bigger and the sun setting we left for some more adventures.

* * *

**Me:If you think this is a headache then don't stick around for spell of the unkown.**


	134. Marill sure can be loud little buggers

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Next chapter we say good bye to charizard (I think).Well it's sometime in the near furture. Cue pikachu's good bye. This chapter's pokemon is charizard.**

* * *

Hope's POV

David had been in a bad mood ever since the gym battle. But he didn't talk about it as I knew of. The next gym was in azalea town and I hoped that the gym leader wouldn't put David in even lower sprits. When he realised we were by a river he jumped in as blaziken.

"That was random." Mew remarked

"I guess he wanted to cool off." Ash joked

[When I get out of here I'll get you for that one!] David called from the water and Brock said that houses like the ones across the river had beautiful girls. Then he pointed us in the direction of a girl in an old fashion dress. His latest love of his life.

"This is perfect, that cliff is the perfect place for our first meeting." Brock said

"Yeah, so as soon as she meets you she can jump off." Misty commented and I smirked. But before Brock could cause chaos a marill showed up. Misty wanted to catch her and made the classic Ash move of throwing a pokeball before weakening the pokemon. I was about to tell her when the pokeball bounced off of marill without doing a thing. Then marill began to cry and it was worse then a super sonic attack. Brock managed to restore the peace.

"Thank goodness, I was about to jump off a cliff myself." Mewtwo muttered and Ash noticed a bow on marill's tail. When Misty tried to apologise marill started to cry again.

"TURN THAT THING OFF!!" I shouted over the noise. David got out of the water and used safe gaurd to block out the noise.

"A trick I saw an abra use once." He said when asked. Then Team Rocket showed up dressed as farmers. Before we could protest James shoved us into the hay. Then the pokemon and David and I was captured by a Rocket device. They left the others behind. Then they did that motto. After over two years would it be too much to ask for if they would change it? Then marill let loose her ultimate weapon.

"WHY IS IT CRYING?!?!" James shouted and David couldn't do a thing about it because these things blocked psychic powers. But it caused Team Rocket to crash and us to go free.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

We ended up falling down a steep hill before coming to a stop at the bottom. Ash chased after us and got hit where it hurts by a tree. But the bottom was the river and rapids. David and I were trying to fight the current but it was too strong for even us.

"What's stopping you two from teleporting us out of here?!" Misty shouted

"Easy, psyinide is all around here. It's a lot more common then you might think, it's easily confused with quartz." David told her and we continued down stream. We washed up a few miles down stream. Marill started to cry again.

"WHY DOES JOHTO HATE ME?!?!" David yelled over the noise. I guess he got an answer because he looked at the sky angrily. Misty then yelled even louder then marill's crying and marill ran away. It was easy to find her by her lungs. Misty was ready to leave marill after she slapped her but she had mercy. Marill and pikachu hit it off. Misty asked marill if she could listen for her trainer. Misty was impatient and yelled a marill.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?!?!" I shouted at Misty as marill began crying again.

"CRY ME A RIVER WHY DON'T YA?!" David cried and marill looked like she was gonna do just that. Somehow Misty managed to calm down marill and we sat down for lunch. All we had was pokemon food so Misty couldn't eat. During our lunch break marill went after a butterfree. We found her doing some target practice with two butterfree. But marill got a lot more then the butterfree wet. A hoard of bug pokemon was looking at us angrily.

"I don't think even we could beat that many." I said

"We could if it wasn't for the psyinide around here." David replied and of course Misty bugged out big time. Then came the beedrill. We ran for what our lives were worth and ended up finding the others."Hey guys! Wonderful day for a run, isn't it?" David said as he ran. At least he was in a better mood then before. When we came to a rock wall we did what we should have done a long time ago. We told the pikachu to use thundershock.

"Why is it that when in danger we can't think straight?" I asked

"Fight or flight response, we ran until we couldn't any more so we went with the fight response." David said like that subject could be on a first grade report."And down comes the rain." He added as black storm clouds came up and it started to pour. We found a small cave and waited out the storm. But the lightning scared marill and she did, guess what, cried. Then she ran into the storm. A bolt of lightning hit a tree and it began to fall right towards marill. She was saved just before becoming a pancake. Misty started to scold marill but didn't and the two hugged in the rain.

[Great time for a hug, isn't it?] I asked sarcastically

[Yep, just the thing too, a bolt of lightning to break up this heart warming picture.] David agreed and just then the rain stopped. So we continued our search for the others. We came to a rope bridge over the river and crossed it but Team Rocket interfered and tried to shake us off the bridge. We were treated to the motto for the second time. Then they caught, guess who, pikachu, pikablue, David, and yours truly. Then they got marill. Misty got a hold of the hand and swayed over the river below.

[I'm beginning to think someone up there hates our guts.] I commented

[Nope, he's just in a bad mood.] David replied and then meowth let go and the two went falling. But when all seemed lost chicorita saved Misty with a vine whip. Then with a razor leaf Team Rocket's balloon came down next to the others and we were free. Misty sent out poliwag against Team Rocket. Water gun washed weezing away. The poison sting missed poliwag but was about to hit Misty when marill washed them away with her own water gun. Pikachu and pikablue finished the deal with a thunderbolt.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

When Ash went to rub pikachu on the head chicorita got jealous and shoved pikachu to the side. Later that day with marill returned her trainer and marill left. Misty was sad that marill had to go and Brock was sad that marill's trainer had to go. With that little adventure over it was time for us to keep going to the next gym.

* * *

**Me: I like the episode where Ash gets turned into a pikachu.**

**David: He will know how it feels**

**Ash: I think it'll be kind of fun.**


	135. Team Rocket and tanks don't mix

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Is there really anything that can be said this early? Other then my siblings are resisting going to school that is. This chatper's pokemon is arbok.**

* * *

Mew's POV

Most of the others were taking a nap, but not me, togepi, or David. But both pikachus were being lazy. When togepi tried to play with pikachu and he turned over and went back to sleep togepi got a little mad. But babies can't hold a grudge and she too fell asleep. That left me half awake and David in the field at the bottom of the hill training pidgeotto. But it wasn't to last, we were woken up by a sentrit. At first Ash thought it was pikachu.

"Leave me alone pikachu." He mumbled but it was the sentrit poking him. When Ash finally figured out it wasn't pikachu he woke up and turned on his pokedex.

"Sentrit, the scout pokemon, sentrit is able to see great distances by rising up on it's tail. When it spots and enemy or any kind of danger it emits a loud shrill cry as a warning."

The sentrit picked up an apple core and said something about her lost kid. We heard a loud noise and sentrit stood on her tail. Then both sentrit and the pikachus took off. We followed and found something that looked like an arbok, Team Rocket's no doubt and sure enough the intrepid trio showed up.

"Why aren't you guys in your tank?" David asked and meowth told us that togepi had 'stolen' it. Upon learning where togepi was Misty took off for the tank. Then meowth told sentrit that her kid was in the tank. We had to stop it so Brock called on onix. We got on a caught up with Misty and sentrit.

"I've got an idea, but we've gotta cut them off at the pass!" Brock said, sounding like an old western. We got ahead of it and Brock dressed us up in military type stuff. First step was to dig a hole. Then turn it into a mud pit. When the tank was stopped we get back the pokemon. We had to work fast to prepare.

"You deserve a dishonorable discharge." Misty said when she caught psyduck playing in the mud. We finished just in time. It looked like it had worked. We were about to start search and rescue when the tank started to get free! Now pikachu was stuck in the tank too. It even fired a rocket to make a ramp. Team Rocket showed up and did the motto. They had dug a deep pit. They said it was a great hole and when they dressed up as a dugtrio we stopped listening.

"Now meowth's in the tank." I said and then the tank bounced out of the hole on a spring. Then Team Rocket joked that it must be spring time. Sentrit went to warn the other pokemon of the tank and we kept chasing it. The tank was coming up on a rock wall and if it hit then it would be bye bye. Togepi used metronome and it caused the tank to drill through the mountain. We got back into military get ups. Brock said it was headed for a town.

"Ok Brock, what's the plan?" Ash asked and Brock said that charizard would hold up the tank long enough for the rescue. After we got the pokemon out charizard would use flamethrower to destroy the tank. On a side note David would also help charizard keep the tank from moving. They got there before the tank could flatten the town.

[If you guys could hurry, this thing isn't exactly a lightweight!] David called and onix poured on the speed. Onix got there in time to grab the tail of the tank and pull. Charizard used flamethrower to melt the window and free the pokemon. The pokemon got out and Team Rocket got in and the tank blew up.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"At least that's over." Ash commented

"And you're not driving again till you're 18." Misty told togepi and sentrit was getting a similar scolding from his mom. Then an officer Jenny came up and I thought we were in trouble again. But it turns out she was here to thank us for making the tunnel. Well we had cut half a day from our journey and from the journey of tons of other people.

* * *

**David: The arbotank was a tough one, I wonder why Team Rocket never used another.**

**Ash: Maybe they were afraid of this happening again, sides they said it had cost them a fortune.**


	136. We say so long to charizard add tears

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**This episode charizard says good bye, I know it. I really like this episode and it's really sad at the end. But we still see him during the next movie and at random times in the future. This chapter's pokemon is charmander.**

* * *

Misty's POV

It seemed like forever since the last stop and our feet were killing us. To take us off our tired feet we started talking about how bad Team Rocket is. When we got to a mountain road we were still taking.

"What the going gets tough the though get charizard." Brock said and Ash started to say that it wasn't unfair that he used charizard.

"Yeah, I can beat charizard." David protested and decided to train while we walked. He sent out, to my horror, beedrill and pidgeotto. The two battled freestyle.

"Why are you training here?" Ash asked

"I think pidgeotto is right on the line of evolving so if pidgeotto manages to beat beedrill I'm hoping that pidgeotto will evolve." David answered and just then pidgeotto got in a lucky wing attack that sent beedrill reeling. After a peck attack beedrill was down but not out. A whirlwind attack finished beedrill and as soon as David had returned beedrill pidgeotto started to evolve.

"Looks like you were right David." Mew remarked and pidgeotto became absolutely huge. When the light faded pidgeot was one of the biggest I had ever seen. Brock went to check pidgot over and was amazed at the size.

"How you get so big?!" David said in wonder

"I guess it was a mix of my pokemon food, professor Oak's great care, and your great training." Brock said and then we heard an echo. Brock showed Ash that there was an echo by shouting hello. Then a girl showed up. I might have to stop him soon. She told us her name was Lisa and she trained charizard. She knew Ash had a charizard because of the burnt smell. She said that she had heard about us from the violet city gym leader.

"News travels fast around here." David muttered and she invited Ash and his charizard to the charific vally. Before Ash cold answer Brock said yes. Then she called for a female charizard named charla. Those who couldn't fly, like myself went into the basket with the groceries. Mew, Mewtwo, and Hope just flew and David rode his new pidgeot. Ash had to go on chrizard. But Lisa didn't know that until a few months ago charizard cooked Ash at every chance.

"It can't be that hard." Ash said, I guess he thought that because he had rode his old pidgot. At first charizard didn't want to but when Lisa asked if Ash was too heavy his pride was hurt so he turned around to let Ash on. First try charizard left Ash by accident. Next they got into the air but he looked like an overgrown bat trying to stay there. David and pidgot found this all very funny of course. Finally charizard's hot air worked for him and they were up and flying.

"Hey pidgot, it's a lot funner flying together then solo isn't it?" David asked his pokemon and he nodded. Then charizard lost his cool and looked like an overgrown bat again. They almost killed themselves on some rocks and then they flew through a forest. We got to the valley way before Ash. Lisa told us the story of the valley and how some of the strongest charizard come from this vally. When Ash and charizard got there pidgot and David nearly died laughing. Charizard looked like a single breeze would knock him over. When Ash said they were tough charizard's pride healed him.

"That's Ash for you." Mewtwo said and in a bit of grand standing charizard accidentally burnt Ash's backside. He ran into the water to put out the fire. Ash wasn't in the best mood when he got out, he was convinced that his charizard was great but Lisa said it could do with a lot of training. This got charizard burning too. Then Ash challenged Lisa and charla to a battle.

[Can every one say 'big mistake'?] Mew asked so Ash and charizard couldn't hear but we all agreed. But Lisa said to challenge another one becaus charla had been trained since she was a charmander. Ash said to chose a charizard and his would beat it. Lisa hit a button and the doors opened. THE CHARIZARD WHERE HUGE!!! It was like comparing a pidgey to a pidgeot. The charizard that Ash's challenged was a good three or four feet bigger.

"Maybe I could do some training here." David joked but I could tell he was thinking about doing just that. Ash's charizard tried a sneak attack but the flamethrower was sucked up by the other one. Charizard was burnt to a crisp by the giant's flamethrower. The next charizard was even bigger but Lisa said it was the gentlest. Charizard used flamethrower on it and the gental one just turned around and slapped the living day lights out of charizard.

"This is just sad, I thought charizard was strong but..." Hope started but trailed off, we got the point. Charizard wasn't going to take defeat lying down. It was hard to watch, charizard kept getting hit again and again. Charizard got kicked out of the doorway and the door closed. Charizard was, there's no one feeling to describe how charizard felt. Rage, defeat, disappointment, and sorrow were just some of the emotions running through charizard. The door opened again and Lisa said that charizard should train with Ash some more.

"Charizard, you should listen to her." Jeffery said but charizard insisted and so charla threw him into the water. Lisa told charizard to stay in the water, cool down, and think. He took her words to heart and just stood in the water. He stood there the rest of the day and all night. Ash comforted charizard but charizard refused to leave just yet. In time we all fell asleep. When we woke up charizard was still standing in the water. Then Team Rocket showed up.

"Here we go again." Mew muttered sleepily and charizard went to blow them up. After Team Rocket was gone the doors opened and Lisa was clapping. She offered charizard to train with them. Ash wanted to know why the change in heart and Lisa said it was becaus charizard had proven that he wanted to become stronger more then anything. Ash gave his, for lack of a better word, blessing. With that Ash ran. But David stayed behind.

"Charizard, we may have not always seen eye to eye but these last few months you've really shaped up. You're ok charizard, I'm gonna miss you." He said and we went after Ash. He was afraid he would change his mind so he ran before he could. He ran and ran until he couldn't run any more. But by then he was far enough away that he couldn't change his mind even if he wanted to.

"Ash." Mewtwo started

"If you ever need to talk about something." Brock said

"We're here for you." David ended

"Thanks guys." He said and we continued on our way, wondering if Ash would be ok.

* * *

**David: As much as charizard got on my nerves he had a good heart.**

**Me: He's one of those characters that seem rotten but you learn to love him.**

**Mewtwo: [Like me, aren't we the best?]**


	137. Sun shiney sunflora

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**We find ourselves in the after math of charizard's good bye. Will Ash still be upset or will he have gotten over it? Or even worse will he bottle it up? This chapter's pokemon is bayleaf.**

* * *

David's POV

Ash had been shaken by charizard's departure. So I gave him my radio and a few songs that I like to listen to when I'm in a down mood. Right now however we were sweating like little piggies. What was worse is that we had run out of water. Brock said we weren't far from a place called blooming veil. With the promise of water we decided to go there. But we noticed a broken pipe spilling water before we set off. Then a girl came up with a huge wrench and started to close it, but we asked if we could take a drink.

"Sure, fine with me." She said and Brock went into his usual act. Misty snatched him by the ear and dragged him away. I decided to try some experiments with the water, because it was less complex then food I might be able to copy that easier. So I took a bit of water and focused on it. I tried to remember what Mewtwo had said and sure enough I managed to make more of the less complex water. I hadn't be able to do this with a slice of bread yet. The girl put back the pipe and was about to close it when Brock showed up to make a fool of himself.

"Brock, will you ever learn?" Mew asked, but he didn't answer as he had a faceful of water. She took us into town and showed us her greenhouse. She called into the greenhouse and out came some sunflora. One of them wasn't very sunny.

"Sunflora, the sun pokemon, this smiling pokemon loves the sun but it also needs pleanty of water to ensure healthy development."

"Just like a flower." Ash said and then we learned of the sunflora festival. It was a best sunflora contest. Then some guy came up and said someone had hired a comedian to make his sunfolra smile even happier. Sunresa told us some of the wacky ways people try and give their sunflora an edge. Brock saw the sad sunflora and tried to make funny faces.

"What's wrong with that sunflora?" Jeffery asked after pikachu had done his excellent impressions and we were told this was the best one but it became sad for some reason. The sunflora went into the green house and we were told sunflora got to sleep as soon as the sun sets. That night I was sleepless as usual but something seemed wrong.

"Pikachupik?" Pikablue asked when I told him

"I don't know, it's not like before we met Mewtwo or in the orange islands. It's far off but it's big and dangerous. I'm just not sure what it is." I said

"Pikachu." (Then guess.) He said

"That's the worst part, if I'm right then, well I don't want to think about it." I said

"Pikachu pika chu pik." (What could be that bad?) Pikablue asked and I told him and explained to him what it was he saw the gravity of the situatiton."Pikachu?" (How long?)

"About four years, maybe more, maybe less." I answered and pikablue fell into a fitful sleep and I was left looking at the moon hoping I was wrong. Then we heard someone yelling about crooks. We all came outside and found someone had tied up meowth. Then Misty came up with a plan. It was brilliant to be sure. If it worked... well let's just see if it will. The man allowed us to take meowth. At the pokemon center we told meowth that because we did something for him he had to do something for us.

"We itched your back now you itch ours." Mew put it and we said if he didn't then he could go back to the green house. The next morning we told meowth to talk to sunflora so we could know what was wrong and could help. Meowth told us that sunflora's friend had left and now he was sad. The friend was the sunflora down the street. Then meowth got lassoed and dragged away. We went to see Cyrus and he said he had traded her to nurse Joy.

"Looks like that's the right sunflora." Mewtwo said as the two started to dance around. With sunflora's smile restored he was entered in the contest. First on stage was last year's champion, a ginormous sunflora that was bigger then his trainer. Next was Sunrisa. Team Rocket was last and poor meowth had to dress as a sunflora. The judes gave their opinon on the sunflora and meowth. Then that nutty snubble from I don't know how long ago showed up.

"I wondered if we would see that snubble again." Mew said and she went to attack meowth. It got meowth's tail free and bit hard. With cover blown they went into their motto. Jesse and James freed meowth and threw snubble. They hit a button and mirrors rose up. They were trying to blind us. The sunflora's heads started to expand and they looked ill. We thought all they cared about was the pokemon but they stole the noodles instead.

"Noodles? Figures, they're hungry and want to steal the noodles." Hope said and we got in front of the noodles. It was chicorita vs arbok and chicorita stopped to show Ash some affection. A vine whip attack missed. But poliwag's double slap was a hit. While we were battling the balloon was making off with the noodles. But a razor leaf saved the noodles.

"Give us those instant noodles this instant!" James cried and called out weezing. Pikachu was gonna use thundershock but chicorita's jealousy cause her to hit pikachu and his thundershock to destroy the mirrors. Oh well, it wasn't Team Rocket but it worked. But then again it was about 56 years bad luck by my calculations. With the sunflora back to normal sunny used solarbeam.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

With the contest back on track sunny won the prize of the noodles. We were getting ready to leave when Sunrisa said it was thanks to us that she won but we said it was her hard work. Brock tried to get Sunrisa's email but Misty foiled him. And before Brock could try again we were on our way to the next gym.

* * *

**David: That snubble's after meowth and will be for the whole of the Johto if I remember right.**

**Me: Well that's it till next time.**


	138. Chicorita is green with envy

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**We all knew it was gonna happen sooner or later. Chicoreta is jealous of pikachu and now they're gonna fight. This chapter's pokemon is pikachu!**

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

Ash was battling a trainer with a raticate and chicorita was his choice. The two were just hitting each other with tackles. Until raticate used hyper fang. But that wasn't about to stop the grass type. A quick attack hit her but she still wanted to keep going even though Ash said he though she had had enough. Chirorita used razor leaf and Ash said good aim.

"Now I'm gonna replace you with pikachu." He said and that had done it. Her jealousy flared up. Ash tried to return her but she wasn't going to until she beat that raticate. But the kid's mom called him in for dinner. When he left chicorita finally returned. Ash didn't know what was up.

[It's odd how he can be incredibly smart and so dumb at the same time.] David commented and I had to agree. You weren't likely to find another kid as mixed up as Ash. When we got to he center we called the professor. Ash and David showed him their zhper badges. And as usual muk brought an early end to the call. While eating dinner chicorita didn't eat. Pikachu brought her some food but she was feeling less then friendly towards the electric mouse pokemon.

"Chicorita's been so grouchy we should call her krabby." Misty commented and then a more scholarly looking nurse Joy showed up and said that behavior is linked to psychology. She began to interrogate us. She said she had a degree in pokemon psychology from celidon city U. Brock then started to do what he does when around girls, particularly officer Jennys and nurse Joys. Misty grabbed and pulled his ear, a habit that has shown up lately. Nurse Joy suggested a counceling session.

"But I don't have a problem." Ash said but Joy said that she need him anyway. When he mentioned how chicorita refused to return at the mention of pikachu nurse Joy had the answer. Chicorita is envious. She said chicorita thought that Ash cared about pikachu and trusted pikachu more then her. Nurse Joy lead us to a room filled with plants. Brock tried again and again Misty grabbed his ear. Ash returned chicorita and asked if this would work. She said yes and so chicorita was slated for a night in the plant room.

[It's not like we didn't see something like this coming.] Mew said so Ash couldn't hear, he had been through a lot of late and we tought it best to spare him.

[I know, remember when chicorita first joined Ash's team? She kissed him. And Ash doesn't know what's wrong.] Hope added

[And the fact that pikachu is always with Ash outside his pokeball doesn't help.] I put in and after talking for a little while longer we got some rest. I was a light sleeper so when pikachu went to check on chicorita David and I went with him. We saw as she broke out of her pokeball and headed outside. When pikachu tried to stop her, well the results were less then positive. She went into the grass and we helped pikachu look for her.

[I don't know what we're gonna do with that grass type.] David muttered and he went to jolteon and we found her. We decided to see how things played out and she fell asleep. Then a bunch of fighting types came up to her. A primape was hopping mad. But when aren't they? We saw as chicorita knocked out the primape. Now the rest of the fighting types were gonna go up against her. But then they bowed down.

[Don't they have any fighting type pride?] I wondered aloud and continued to watch. We returned at day break and the others were watching a video of chicorita's escape. Nurse Joy said chicorita carves Ash's attention, much like Hope to David, but I negeltced to voice this. Then we remembered that we had left pikachu outside. Ash though that pikachu might blame himself. We went to look for the two cause we forgot where the place was.

"Bulbasaur's a grass type so he should be able to sniff out chicorita's sent." Brock said and we gave it a try. It worked and we followed the grass poison type. But we ended up using Team Rocket to find them. It was a giant robot made of tires. We found piakchu and chicorita with the tire robot.

"Rubber melts, so we melt it with a couple of flamethrowers." David suggested and it sounded like a good plan until the robot picked up pikachu and chicorita. So we decide to break the antenna. Ash called out heracross, who true to his nature, went to munch on bulbasaur. And got the vine whip. Heracross launched him to the robot but it moved.

"Why didn't he let us do it?" Mew asked aloud as we watched take two. Chicorita saved Ash and he managed to get to the anttena. As soon as it was broken the robot went screwy. Ash, pikachu, and chicorita got off the robot and Team Rocket crashed on top of it. The robot blew up.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

It looked like chicorita's jealousy had cooled off a bit and when we returned to the pokemon center we thanked nurse Joy. She said she wished she had time to explore chicorita's psyche when Brock tried to get her to examine his. Misty put a stop to this in the usual fashion. We were leaving and now Ash had two pokemon on his shoulders.

* * *

**David: Isn't grand that chicorita got over her problem?**

**Me: At least a little bit**

**Mew: [But it's the first step.]**


	139. Gone with the wind!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Tomorrow I am going camping. I'm not really sure what happens here but I know I will type it up. This chapter's pokemon is skiploom.**

* * *

Ash's POV

We were on a trail that had a lot of grass types on it. Then we saw one I've never seen before.

"That's a hoppip." David said, leave it to him to know every last pokemon. Misty thought he was cute.

"Hoppip, the cotton weed pokemon, this hopping pokemon is light as a feather and can be lifted by the gentlest breeze."

And with that hoppip was blown away. We chased after it and I thought it was fun. Then a girl showed up and caught the hoppip in a net. Another one landed on her head. We went up to her and I was about to ask her something but Brock did his usual act. She said her name was Maria. Misty stopped him. I asked if the hoppip were her's or wild. They were her's and when Brock had calmed down we went to her house. She had seven hoppip.

"Sometimes it seems like seventeen." Miria joked as she fed her hoppip.

"You sure have a lot of thingamajigs Miria, you must do something here besides train hoppip." I said

"Those aren't 'thingamigigs' those are weather instruments." Mewtwo said and she told us she is a weather forecaster. Miria told us that the hoppip helped to predict the weather. We went to see the hoppip and they clustered together.

"Hoppip always bunch together right before a gust of wind." Miria informed us and sure enough a gust of wind came by. Two of them got blown away. She said that was a two on the hoppip scale. It was only strong enough to blow away two of the hoppip. She said she wanted to make long range predictions like farmers or fishermen who can look at the sky and tell if it's gonna rain. Brock wanted her to forget about weather and go out with him but Misty stopped that.

"Will Brock ever learn? Probably not." Mew commented and the hoppip bunched together. It blew all of them away, but there was something odd about one of them. It was an oddish that had been spray painted hoppip pink. He had spent so much time with the hoppip that now he wanted to be one too. We watched oddish climb up the net and jump into the hay, looking disappointed. Brock told oddish to flap his leaves.

"Why don't you stop flapping your gums!" Misty shouted and then Team Rocket showed up with some fans. Then they went into the motto. They tried to flap the hoppip away but had to restort to a bigger fan. We had to catch the hoppip to keep them from blowing away. I chose chicorita to stop the fan but Jesse chose arbok. Arbok was easy as pie. With a thunderbolt pikachu blew up the fan.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

I told pikachu he did great and chicorita hit him out of the way and I told her she did a great job. The hoppip bunched together and Miria said that a strong wind storm was on it's way. She said so because the hoppip had their leaves bunched up. She went inside to check the radar and it said that a tornado was on it's way. We boarded up the windows and took all precautions. Mirai said it was the biggest one she ever seen. It was gonna come right over this house.

"Can't we change the path of the tornado or dissipate it?" David wondered

"We could, but it would be risky." Mewtwo answered so we ducked under the desk. The roof got torn clean off! The hoppip blew away and Mirai almost followed them. But oddish finally got his wish to fly. Misty almost got to fly too, but I pulled her back to the ground. Then the tornado past. We had to search for the hoppip and oddish. We found poor oddish near where the roof was. It looked like a long search so David turned on his radio and found something he liked. We found the first hoppip in the trees.

"I'd hate to be a hoppip." Mew remarked as we got her out of the tree. We found the next one in the middle of a river. We got that one out with telekinesis. Two down, five to go. We found the next one flying in the air. But before we could get to him Team Rocket got him. Misty used staryu to pop the balloon. We went after them to get back the hoppip. I chose heracross to go against victorybell and pikablue was facing arbok. Oddish decided to battle too.

"If he wants to battle then let him." David said and victorybell tackled oddish. Oddish kicked victorybell and it looked like it hurt. Oddish followed it up with a stun spore. With one final kick victorybell was down. Then he turned around and used sleep powder on arbok. Finally oddish used solarbeam.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

We showered oddish in praise. We told him that every pokemon was good at their own thing.

"From now on we'll call you an honorary hoppip that's a little oddish." Miria joked and we went to repair the house. Psychics are a good thing to have on a clean up job or a repair. Before we left Brock tried one last time but Misty stopped him as was her new custom. With Brock stopped we left.

* * *

**Me: I'll make sure to go off the zip line. It's three stories high! I just hope I don't wet myself.**


	140. Super heros or super mess ups?

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I went off the zip line. The thing is I was dead set against doing it before. When I was typing up that last bit all of a sudden I was struck by the idea that I was gonna go off the zip line. Some of you might think this is a self full filling prophecy but the thing is I'm scared to death of heights. This chapter's pokemon is the new fire type starter from black and white.**

* * *

Misty's POV

We were on the road when we heard a noise. The source flew out across the sky and we were left wondering what it was. We turned to David in expectancy.

"Well, by that shadow and sound I think it's a gligar, but I could be wrong." He informed us and we went to see where it went. Ash looked gligar up on his pokedex.

"Gligar, the fly scorp pokemon, gligar uses the cape like wings to glide from tree to tree quickly and quietly."

Brock said gligar can be temperamental and don't like humans. We fell into a hole in our path. The Team Rocket motto came to our ears. They were planning to use water to lift us up and snag those who they want. Ash almost shocked us into kingdom come. I dropped togepi and then something pink shot in and back out. Then someone in tights stepped beside gligar.

"You've got to be kidding me." Mew commented and he introduced himself as gligar man.

"Why is it always us that meet the nuts?" Hope asked and I could tell David was stopping himself from saying something. Meowth said super heroes aren't real and if they were he didn't think they would be as lumpy as gligar man. But he did save togepi so he couldn't be that bad. Gligar flew and covered Jesse's face and her panic caused havoc. It was quite funny to watch Jesse take out the rest of her team.

"Let's get out of here while they're busy." Mewtwo suggested and we did just that. Team Rocket ran off. We thanked gligar man and the super hero duo did a pose and togepi joined in. He jumped off the branch and it looked cool until he almost crashed. But togepi was safe.

"You need work on the jumping." I commented and he gave me togepi. He hopped on a motorcycle and gave us a small thing that he said was a calling device. With that he drove off.

"Something seems strangely familiar about him." Jeffery remarked

"That's because he's this palce's version of batman." David said

"Some batman, I feel safer already." Joesph said and we saw the device was a whistle. Then a girl on a bike showed up and said she was sorry for any problems gligar man had caused, but we told her that he was a big help. Brock went into his usual girl killing. She said her name is Latoya. It was my turn to stop Brock. Ash asked her some stuff but she only answered in riddles.

"That's helpful." I commented and she took off. The was she rode her bike was a lot like gilgar man rode his motorcycle. We got into town and saw gligar man's mark. We ended up in a gligar man toy shop. Latoya worked here. Then the owner of the toy store showed up. He showed us a TV show about gligar man. David looked at the store owner.

"Since when do you have a six pack?" He asked and he started to hand David a ton of stuff. Then togepi put the final nail in the coffin. I knew that the store owner was gligar man. I told him so.

"That's utterly ridiculus Misty. How in the world did you get the idea that I'm gligar man?" He asked but he had messed up big time by calling me by name.

"Well, for one thing gligar man's the only person in this town that knows my name's Misty." I replied and Ash and Brock started to babble and he told them to be quiet and took us to the gligar cave. We were told gligar man was originally just a gimmick. But he was a hit so he became a real super hero. When we got there Mewtwo and David just stared before they went crazy and began to look at all the equipment. We heard some mutters like.

"This is amazing."

"I wonder how he got his hands on one of these." And stuff like that. Gligar man suggested that he train Ash and in a few years take over. That image was _very _scary. Ash agreed with me for once. Ash said he wanted to be a pokemon master. David said the same. Joesph and Jeffery were under qualified and Mewtwo wasn't very super heroish. Brock wanted the job but Latoya thought he was joking.

"Poor Brock, he'll never learn." Mew said and Ash said he wanted to know more about gligar but he flew off rudely. Then an alarm sounded and we saw on screen something that I never want to see again. Team Rocket in goofy get ups and trying to take over the store. We were on our way back to the store. Gligar took care of James with ease.

"Who made those get ups?!" Jeffery said between laughs. Meowth got out a robot that looked like a spinarack. It got Ash, pikachu, and gligar man with a web. Then we hung up in the pavilion. The employees said they believed in him and that they knew it the whole time. Then who should come to there rescue but gligirl. David almost cried.

"WHY?!?!" Was all he could say. Gligar cut up the silk and they were freed. Now that the web was taken care of David called out his own spinrack to wrap up the legs. With the robot out of order James went after pikachu. Gligar chased him off with poison sting. Spinarack tied up Team Rocket but it wouldn't be complete unless the robot blew up.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Ash, pikachu, Latoya, and gligar did the pose. If anyone asked I was gonna say I didn't know any of them. When we were getting ready to leave Ash asked why the change of heart. She said it was a snap decision. Mr. Parker wasn't ready to hang up his cape so Ash suggested they work together. They said it was a good idea but fought over gligar. Brock finally figured out Latoya is gligirl.

"Way to go genius." Mewtwo remarked and we left for what ever new adventures awaited us.

* * *

**David: A father daughter team? Something tells me that town's in trouble.**

**Misty: It might work out if they can figure out who gets gligar.**

**Me: What ever happens the spell of the unknown chapter is coming up very soon.**


	141. Lightning clear

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Isn't it a great morning? Well at least it's warm. If things go a little nutty during the spell of the unknown the it's my insomnia's fault. This chapter's pokemon is the grass type starter of black and white.**

* * *

Mew's POV

We were eating lunch and it was a perfect day. Ash went a little to fast and choked. Misty gave him some water but that made things worse. Pikachu had gotten so nervous by this time that he shocked Ash and that did the trick, but he shocked all of us at the same time. Then we heard a bell and looked Brock thought it was a mareep and David confirmed.

"Mareep, the wool pokemon, mareep store static electricity in their wool. They avoid battles and have mild disposesions."

"It's final evolved form, amphrose, is also the slowest electric type you will ever see." David added and the mareep began to charge towards us, no pun intended. Mareep knocked over pikachu and pikachu zapped but mareep seemed to like it. In fact her wool started to expand. Brock said she had used pikachu to fluff up her wool, but it wasn't over yet because a whole heard of them were coming!

"Stamped!" Hope yelled before they ran us over in an attempt to get at the pikachus. Then a little girl, presumably the mareep's owner, came and tried to stop the mareep from ganging up on the pikachus. She wasn't very successful. So we took matters into our own hands and moved them away psychically. Then an older lady with a riachu came over and told her raichu to use thunderbolt and the mareep rushed towards it.

"Like those magnimite who were attracted to the electricity jolteon let off." I observed but the pikachu were just happy that they weren't being mobbed anymore. We were went to their house and the mom apologised for the mareep. Brock was able to control himself but only because she was a bit too old for him. Then we heard something about a festival.

"What festival?" Ash asked and we were told there were rides and competitions and such. It was a mareep festival. At the mention of pokemon battles David and Ash were ready to go. But only the natives can enter.

[If there's anyone who isn't a native it's me.] David joked and Ash was disappointed. The little girl wanted to battle with the mareep or any pokemon at all but her mom said no. Then Brock offered our services. But as it turned out the mareep heading wasn't so hard. Actually it was kind of fun. Later we found the little girl telling a mareep to use thundershock and it was pretty powerful.

"Does she have a name?" Ash asked

"Fluffy." The little girl answered and we agreed that she had done a good job of training fluffy. Then the little girl asked for a battle with Ash's pikachu. They weren't about to back away from a battle. The first bit was just a lot of dodging. Then a growl attack hit. With pikachu's ears burnt out for the time being he was open to a swift attack. Two thundershocks hit in mid air. Pikachu couldn't keep it up so they switched to defense. But fluffy got to tired and fainted of her own accord.

"One of the draw backs to the electric type, the can burn themselves out." I commented and Ash told the little girl that fluffy just needed rest. The little girl asked why Ash had called off the thundershock and he said it was because he didn't want pikachu to get too tired. The little girl thought she was just being tough like a real pokemon trainer. Ash told her that pokemon like to battle because they like to win for their trainers. The little girl said he knew ever thing.

"I just made the right mistakes, there are a lot of people who know lots more then me." Ash said modestly and pikachu agreed. It was dinner time so we went to wash up. The food looked great and tasted better. We who could fall asleep were asleep when a storm blew in. We took the mareep to gather electricity from the storm.

"Again like the magnimite." I said and we came to the end of the road. The mareep got hit by a lightning bolt and were loving it. Their wool got super fluffy and fluffy was the fluffiest. The storm finished and it was a great show. And then who should show up but Team Rocket. We had to listen to that motto again. The pikachus tried to stop them but were captured. Raichu's thunderbolt didn't work because they channeled the power into the lights on the balloon.

"Where'd they get the money for all those lights?" Jeffery asked to himself. But in the end raichu was able to short circut the balloon's lights. The balloon crashed and the mareep were free. Team Rocket tried to attack but they were hit with a ton of growl attacks. Meowth used the panel to reflect some thundershocks. The mareep were getting weaker and they needed the amazing power of the pikachus. The locks were tough but they were broken. But before the locks broke the little girl came up with a plan. All the mareep shocked fluffy.

"I wonder what she's planning." Mewtwo remarked and then I got it, fluffy was the best battler so by putting all the power into fluffy she was able to put it all into one super shock. The plan worked and then the pikachus finished Team Rocket.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

The next morning was the contest and the little girl's mom gave her a pokeball. Looks like she had had a change of heart. We went to watch fluffy and the little girl battle. I'm happy to say they won.

* * *

**David: That mareep is so powerful that I'm suprised she didn't evolve.**

**Mewtwo: [Maybe she wasn't ready.]**

**David: Maybe.**


	142. Data vs real life exp

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Imagin ten years into the future, when this story is on book shelves every where. That is my dream! Or at least one of them. What do you think of that? This chapter's pokemon is slaking.**

* * *

Hope's POV

We've been having a lot of good days lately. I knew the dunce patrol was near however. We heard a scream and wondered what it was. Then something shot above us. Something fishy was going on here. It stopped in front of us and all I knew was it was red.

"A scizor?" David said and the pokemon and pikachu were facing off. The wrong move could be the last. Then the red pokemon's trainer showed up. Pikachu relaxed from the tense position. Misty gave the old man a piece of her mind. He gave his name but I decided to call him Mr. M.

"Scizor, the scissor pokemon and the evolved form of scyther. It's incredible attack speed and it's large scissor like claws make it a formitabel opponent."

Mr. M said Ash was just the kind of trainer he'd been looking for, he hadn't seen David in action. Mr. M took us to a dojo. It was a training facility where the pokemon and trainers worked hard. One of the students told us how Mr. M became a teacher. He said the scizor was just as good. But one of the top students disagreed. Ash wanted to battle the boy but so did David. For once David won the coin toss. The kid pulled up info on David. David was type B.

"A trainer who uses stronger then average pokemon and unusual moves. Uses strategy rather then power most of the time. Catch a rare pokemon and do as good as you did in your last to leagues and you might advance to an A class." The kid said and I felt that was pretty accurate. David wanted to battle and the kid said there was a 48% chance David would lose. David wasn't gonna take that lying down but the kid left without another word. Mr. M told us the kid had been like that for nearly a year.

"He studies numbers and statisics so he never battles anymore." He told us and he said someone needed to get him away from that computer. David and Ash where willing to battle him but David had won the coin toss before so he had dibs. David tried to pester the kid into a battle but then we heard a scream. It was Team Rocket and yet again we had to endure the motto. Ash wanted to stop them but the kid started to look up Team Rocket but there was no listing.

"A computer is only as smart as the one who programs it." Mewtwo said and Team Rocket was mad that they had been left out. Team Rocket then got the kid so riled up that he battled them. His pokemon was a scizor. He then switched on a wifi camera. With a quick attack that should have made a sonic boom Team Rocket was sent skyward.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Ash and David were excited that he had battled and were able to rope the kid into a battle with David. It was gonna be one on one and blade was the kid's choice and David's blaziken form was his.

[David's gonna cream that kid, bug steel type give it a four times weakness to fire and it's weak to fighting type besides.] Mew observed and the first attack was blade's quick attack. Blade was quick but not quick enough to nail David, blade glanced him though. But David wasn't gonna let one little scratch bring him down. Blade tried a metal claw that did almost nothing thanks to type advantage.

[You're starting to bore me, if your data's so great then why am I winning?] David taunted and with blade so close he landed a blaze kick. It took quite a bit out of blade's HP. Blade used agility next but instead of chasing after him David waited until he felt a strong thought that would indicate the foe's next position. When it came he let loose a fire blast. Blade was down but managed to get back up.

"Don't you think that was a bit overkill?" Jeffery asked

"Blade survived, didn't he?" I replied and the kid abandoned his computer. The two battlers went in for some close combat but David was able to best blade. So blade used false swipes but got a face full of flamethrower instead. While stunned David hit blade with a superb sky uppercut and that was all she wrote. After the battle the kid admitted that he didn't need his computer anymore and that he had forgotten what real battling is like. When we were about to leave David and the kid made a promise to become stronger so they could face off again. With that adventure over with we were back on the road.

* * *

**David: That's a good lesson, data and figures and facts can only tell you so much.**

**Mewtwo: [But experience can tell you almost everything.]**


	143. The hunting of the 'quil brothers

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Not one of my better mornings. Let's just leave it at that. This chapter's pokemon is Ho oh.**

* * *

David's POV

Last night Mewtwo had been in one of his philosophical moods. Why am I here and so on. Ash far as I'm concerned his reason for being is to be friends with me and Ash and the others. Oh well. We were in yet another deep dark forest, lost. Then a guy with purple hair asked if we had seen a cindaquil. Ash and I were excited at the prospect of there being cindaquil around here. The kid with purple hair said to stay away from the cindaquil. We didn't care and went on looking.

"Here cindaquil! Here cindaquil!" Ash called

"Cindaquil is the fire mouse pokemon, not a dog!" I said and our pikachus went to sniff out a fire type starter. We came up with nothing and then Team Rocket showed up. The did that boring motto. As usual a thundershock did nothing. Then they began firing bubble gum of all things. We caused them to trip over themselves when we ran between their legs.

"It's ganing!" Ash said

"Less talk more run!" I shouted but Ash was right. We dived into the trees to hide ourselves. Somehow they found us, I guess they have inferred or something. Team Rocket tripped over a tree root when they tried to chase us. We found ourselves at a cave and what did we see but a pair of cindaquil.

"Cindaquil, the fire mouse pokemon, normally mild and even tempered cindaquil will shoot a scoarching flame out of it's back when upset."

"Looks like we found some after all." Ash said and we began to climb up the cliff to get to the pokemon. But then who should show up but the purple hair dude with a bad attitude. He tried to sabotage us with a sand attack from his sandslash. Fat chance of that working. But it was enough to scare off the cindaquil.

"Ash and I are gonna catch a cindaquil and that's that!" I called after him but he didn't listen. To add to our woes Team Rocket showed up. We entered a cave and we knew that the cindaquil could be anywhere. But just then the two cindaquil ran past us. We went after them but were knocked over by the sandslash. We went after the two fire types again when we heard a sound.

"What's that?" Ash wondered but he didn't have to wonder long. A huge orange ball of something was rolling right at us! We ended up finding the cindaquil in mid air dodgeing a poison sting. We grabbed them and kept on running.

"This just isn't our day, is it Ash?!" I yelled as the ball was getting closer with every bounce.

"Nope!" He replied and the ball blew up. We were blasted out of the cave but we were able to hang on to our pikachus and cindaquils. But we were open to Team Rocket attack outside. Just isn't our day. Their first bubble gum shot hit Ash and the next one hit me. Icky sticky bubble gum. But the cindaquils were in our free hands and we gave them the chance to escape. But Team Rocket had other plans in mind. The three stared each other down and the cindaquil lit their backs.

"Don't get hurt cindaquil!" I shouted but they could take care of themselves. Their flamethrowers were magnificent. It turned their robot's fist into dust and the rest was going to blow up, we had to save the cindaquil. The pikachu shocked us free. We didn't have much time to think about it so I followed Ash's lead and threw a pokeball at one of the cindaquil.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

We found our pokeballs and it looked like we had caught the cindaquil fair and square. We had gotten them just in time to avoid the blast. The two cindaquil were, as Ash put it, not just really powerful but really nice as well. The others showed up. The kid with purple hair showed up and we told him we had caught the cindaquils. When we told the kid to keep walking the cindaquil thought we meant them. The kid said he would battle both of us for a cindaquil.

"Sure, kicking your butt should be easy enough." I said agreeing to the battle. Ash agreed too and he went first. He said he would use cindaquilt to beat him. So the first match is cindaquil vs. sandslash. Ash's Cinadaquil had fallen asleep. He woke up just in time to dodged with great agility. Cindaquil was good at dodging but his flames wouldn't start. Cindaquil was so fast that even a fury swipes couldn't touch him. Sandslash was tired from all the attacks.

"That cindaquil is amazing." Mew remarked but cindaquil's flames were still on the fritz. So sandslash got his second wind and started to fury swipes again. With a swift attack cindaquil's flamethrower was almost ready but not quite. So cindaquil got hit with the stars. So it was dodging and hitting until cindaquil was warmed up. It looked like cindaquil was beat. When sandslash tried to finish cindaquil he got his claws stuck in a tree. Cindaquil used a tackle that was more like a headbutt. Sandslash was beaten. But there was still hope from him to get a cindquil.

"There's no way he'll beat you with that sandslash." Mewtwo said after sandslash was healed and ready for battle. Mewtwo was right, the kid hadn't expected my solarbeam and it was a bright sunny day so all it took was one shot square in the chest for sandslash to go down. He was so mad that he tired to steal Ash's cindaquil but Ash's cindaquil was able to use flamethrower and when it was over the kid ran away. When we get to the next phone I'm calling the professor to get my new cindaquil.

* * *

**Mew:[I think cindaquils are so cute!]**

**David: I can't wait to get a typhlosion, the volcano pokemon!**

**Me: All things come to those who wait.**


	144. A short slowpoke story

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**ASH AND MISTY FOREVER!! I've lost my mind! I am a pokeshipper! This chapter's pokemon is slowking.**

* * *

Misty's POV

We were in the middle of a really hot day and we were all dry as bones, or almost all of us. Those lucky pokemorphs didn't feel over heated at all. But the rest of us had to suffer. Then I had to idea to use staryu to cool us off with a water gun. It was great to feel cool and moist. Ash called out squirtle but he over did it and Ash crashed up against a rock. We were on our way again and we came to a dry river bed. But on the bright side we had made it to azalia town. Ash wanted to battle the gym leader first but I reminded him that we had to let Kurt look at the GS ball.

"That can wait till later." Ash said and we got into a fight. But Brock told us that the gym was closed due to drought. We began to look for Kurt's house. Then Ash asked why there were signs with slowpokes on them. The we noticed that there were a ton of slowpoke everywhere. There were so many that Ash accidentally stepped on one. Then a ton of people got really mad that Ash had stepped on a slowpoke.

[What is it with these people and slowpoke?] Mew wondered and the people were about ready to throw Ash in jail. We did the only thing that we could think of and ran as fast as we could. We managed to lose the locals but we were very tired. Then we were told to put on slowpoke suits by a talking slowpoke. Our choice was made for us when we heard the towns people. The bought the disguises and left.

[I can't believe we got away with that!] Mewtwo exclaimed and the man in the slowpoke suit told us why slowpoke are so important here. A long time ago a slowpoke's yawn had saved the town from a drought. Ever since then this town had been slowpoke crazy. Then the man in the suit remembered something and ran off.

"I wonder where he's going." Jeffery said aloud and we continued to search for Kurt's house. We met a little girl who said that Kurt lived in the house right beside us. We rung the door bell but the little girl said he wouldn't be back till later. She told us that she was Kurt's grandaughter and told us where Kurt was. We went to the slowpoke well and found the man in the slowpoke suit. Ash was standing on his foot. The told us that the slowpoke were being stolen by a giant robot and we knew that it was Team Rocket. We heard that lame motto again. They told us that they wanted to sell rain so they were gathering slowpoke.

"This is an outrage!" The man in the slowpoke suit said and then his back gave out. We couldn't use electric attacks with out hurting the slowpoke so Ash called out heracross to toss Team Rocket. That's one strong bug type. But Team Rocket shot a missile and Ash had to call back heracross. David called out pidgeot but Team Rocket had already gotten away. The slowpoke that escaped started to move out. We followed them outside. Then they all yawned.

"Storm clouds." Ash said and it was looking like rain. Then it started to rain hard. We had to sit on top of the well to stay out of the water but the rain got us wet enough. The water cause Team Rocket to pop out of the ground. They crawled out of the digglet and Ash and pikachu were standing in front of them with a triumphant smile. Pikachu let loose a full thunder attack.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

With the rain everything was back to normal. Ash was off the hook and I told the man in the slowpoke suit that we had to find Kurt when he offered to show us around town. But the man in the slowpoke suit _was _Kurt. We were struck speechless and it took a while for us to find our toungs.

* * *

**David: Short chapter because this was transitory.**

**Mewtwo: [Those episodes do pop up.]**

**Me: I hate those episodes.**


	145. the apricorn pokeballs

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**On contestshipping I'm not convinced. Maybe if Drew would lighten up a bit. Same with Dawn and Paul, only Paul needs to lighten up a LOT. This chapter's pokemon is ariticuno.**

* * *

Ash's POV

It was a real shock that the man in the slowpoke suit was Kurt. He took us to his house when we got our sense back. They said they were grateful to us for helping out at the slowpoke well. We told him that professor Oak asked us to show him the GS ball. Kurt had a very high opinion of professor Oak. We gave him it so he could look at the GS ball for himself. All he knew was it was a pokeball. He told us he needed further examination. We went to call professor Oak so we could tell him that Kurt had gotten the GS ball and so David could he his new cindaquil. Muck tackled professor Oak as usual.

"Well muk is as loving as ever." Mew commented and I asked why was Kurt so great. Oak told us that he was skilled in making pokeballs from apricorns. I asked what apricorns were and Oak told us to look outside. They were white and round. I wanted an apricorn pokeball because professor Oak said that those pokeballs have special qualities. So I went to ask Kurt. But he was in the middle of making one so I had to wait. Maisey told me to be quiet.

"It's hard work." I remarked and Brock said the pokeball had great workmanship. He dipped the still hot pokeball into water from the slowpoke well. Then he put it back into the furnace. I asked if we could have an apricorn pokeball and he gave us each one. Maisey said that they were made from white apricorns so they were fast balls. Maisey went on to tell us that there were seven different apricorns. Each one with a power of it's own. I wanted one of each.

"If you really want them I'd be happy to make some for you." Kurt said but we had to gather the apricorns.

"Sounds fair." David said and Maisey agreed to be our guide. The first one we came to was a pink apricorn tree. These ones make love balls that work best on pokemon of a different gender. I was about to pick one when Maisey shouted at me that those weren't ripe. Next were the yellow apricorns, they make the moon ball. They work best on jiggilypuff and other pokemon that use the moon stone to evolve. But there were also pokemon in the triee.

"Those are pineco." Brock said and I got out my pokedex.

"Pineco, the bag worm pokemon, appears calm while it hangs sedately on trees but it will self destruct."

Brock wanted one because they looked like grenades. Brock messed up and caused all the pineco to blow up. Next were green apricorns. These make friend balls. These were guarded by beedrill but David took care of them. Red apricorns were used for level balls. I went to get some but we fell in a hole. Next we heard the Team Rocket motto. They nabbed the pikachus. They were gonna use a vacuum to suck up the apricorns. We got out of a hole and Team Rocket fell into one. Our pikachus were returned. It was the digglet that had dug the hole.

"Thanks digglet." Mew said and next were the blue apricorns. These made the lure ball that work best on water types. I got my first apricorn and so did Misty. David had already collected one of each of the apricorns we had found. Yet another advantage to being a psychic and pokeshifter. Next were the black apricorns that made the heavy ball. Those work best on pokemon like snrolax who are very heavy. This tree was also infested with pineco. A wind blew up and Brock had to save them.

"Team Rocket!" We exclaimed when we saw who was doing it. They pedaled on the bike and it made power. One of the pineco wanted to go after Team Rocket. We tried to thundershock them but it powered their bike. The pineco got away from Brock and knocked Team Rocket off the bike. Team Rocket attacked and pineco fled. Then after arbok missed he went back up the hill. Brock caught the pineco with the fast ball just in time. Team Rocket started to attack us. I told pikachu to use quick attack.

"Now use thunder!" I shouted and the fan exploded.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

With things all clear Brock let out pineco. Pineco was so happy that he self destructed. A black apricorn hit me on the head and David got his own. When we got back to Kurt's house he promised that they would be his finest works. Kurt still didn't have a clue about the GS ball. Oh well, David knows a good bit about it already. He asked to keep the GS ball while we were still in town. Kurt said that the gym was open again so that meant David and I would be getting another gym badge before getting the GS ball back from Kurt. With that I was on my way to the gym.

* * *

**David: Well that ends the GS ball story line in the anime, but in this story it will go on!**

**Ash: At least until we reach that one forest that nobody can seem to remember but it starts with an I.**

**Mewtwo: [David should have no problem with this bug type gym. Ash shouldn't have much trouble either.]**

**David: The only gym I'm worried about is the dragon type gym.**


	146. The power of a fire type

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Jesse and James might get together some day, but Jesse will wear the pants. This chapter's pokemon is girafirig.**

* * *

Mew's POV

David had decided he needed a hobby while we were on the way to the gym. The only question was which one. But on the way to the gym Misty decided to make a mock interview with the two trainers of the group. Ash said he was gonna win but Misty pointed out that he didn't have charizard to cover his mistakes. Ash said he might not have charizard but he can count on cindaquil to bring the heat. We got to the gym. It was a forest more then a gym and the leader was no where to be found. Then a catierpie slid down in front of Misty. Next she was rained in metapod.

"Poor Misty." Hope said and Misty said that this isn't a gym but a tourcher chamber. Then a voice said she was wrong. The boy got on Misty's nerves. He said his name is Bugsy and he's the gym leader. He's a bug type trainer. But before anyone could battle we had to get Bugsy out of the tree he was in. Bugsy said it was our fault that he got stuck up there and Ash disagreed but we found the battle field before they could get too carried away. Ash got to go first.

"This is a three on three battle." The ref said and the trainers made their choices. Spinarack vs. cindaquil was the first battle. Cindaquil's fire wasn't working so he had to get warmed up. Spinarack used string shot until the whole field was covered. Cindaquil was stuck and his flame wasn't ready. Cindaquil got hit with a poison sting attack. Ash saved cindaquil from another poison sting. His next choice was chicorita. The grass type still had a crush on Ash.

"I hope Ash doesn't make a fool of himself." I commented and spinarack's string shot missed and chicorita's vine whip also missed. Spinarack was like Tarzan using string shot. All of chicorita's vine whips missed. Razor leaf countered a poison sting. Now it was time for sweet smell attack. Next was a tackle attack that hit. Down went spinarack.

"He did it." Mewtwo said and the next choice was a metapod.

[Is he mad?!] David shouted in wonder and I thought he was. Vine whip did nothing thanks to harden. Razor leaf didn't work eaither. Then the metapod jumped.

"THAT THING CAN JUMP?!?!" Half of us shouted in surprise and the metapod's super hard body made for a killer tackle. Chicorita was knocked out. Pikachu was Ash's next choice to battle and he looked ready to kick some bug butt. Metapod tried to tackle pikachu but pikachu was fast enough to get away. The crash kicked up some dirt so we couldn't see the battle. Pikachu just avoided being hit from the rear. Then metapod vanished before our eyes. But metapod still missed when he tried to tackle. Pikachu's speed plus agility meant that metapod was gonna get tried out soon. Pikachu decided to get on metapod's back.

"Alright pikchu, use thunderbolt!" Ash called an the bug type was fried. Bugsy's last pokemon was a scyther. Pikachu used agility but scyther stood still. Pikachu used thundershock but missed because of a double team. Scyther used slash and pikachu had to chose the right one to dodge. He guessed wrong and got a fury cutter. It was too much for poor pikachu. We could only hope cindaquil would pull through.

"Let's just hope the flame gets started." Hope said and we watched. The flame wasn't working but his ability to dodge was as good as ever. He got away from a fury cutter attack first. Then his flames were ready to go! Scyther used double team but it was too late, cindaquil's flame was in full swing. Scyther was able to weather a flamethrower with sword dance. Then cindaquil was hit but could still go on. Ash then had an idea how to get past sword dance. Ash called for an overhead flamethrower.

"Brilliant!" Was all that David needed to say. Cindaquil matched the sword dance spinning speed and used flamethrower. That was all she wrote for scyther. A tackle attack made sure that scyther was down for good. Well with the match won Ash got a hive badge and we had to wait for David's turn. His team was obvious, cindaquil, blaziken, and pikablue. David's first choice was cindaquil who he had named flame. Flame didn't have the same problem as his brother and his flames lit with ease. He burnt the string shots and any chance of spinarack winning. Bugsy pulled out a beedrill but owning one himself David knew that pokemon's weakness and was able to burn out beedrill with a flamethrower to the wings via flame.

"Flame's on a hot streak." Brock joked

"With that kind of power I'm sure that little fire mouse will grow into a big bad typhlosion." Mewtwo said and Bugsy called out a heracross. Flame was just as fast as his brother if not faster but allowed himself to be launched up so he could launch a flamethrower from the skys. As far as I could tell there was only a few differences between flame and his brother. Cidaquil is babyish and lazy, not able to call upon his fire attacks until he warmed up, and prefers to dodge. Flame is more mature, able to call upon his fire attacks on a whim, and attacks. Other then that there is no difference. They're both equally powerful when their flames are engaged. Then flame finished the match with a quick attack.

"That was great flame!" David said and he too earned a hive badge. Bugsy suggested that if the two were ever back in town that they could give him a rematch. The two warned him that they would be even tougher. But Bugsy said he would be too. We were about to leave town when we remembered that we had forgotten the apricorn pokeballs. Thankfully Maisey showed up and gave us our pokeballs and the GS ball. With the new pokeballs we were ready to leave town. So once again we were on the road to the next gym.

* * *

**David: Cindaquil is first, next is quilava, finally is typhlosion!**

**Me: You've got fire types on the brain.**

**David: Nope, only the cindaquil family.**

**Mewtwo: [It's one of the best things that's happened here in Johto.]**


	147. The amazing farfetched and a caught

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**As for most other shippings, who knows? This chapter's pokemon is beldum.**

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

We were walking through a thick part of a wood and Ash asked if this place had a name.

"Sure, this is the Iilex forest." Brock answered and David nearly choked on his apple.

"Did you say Iilex forest?!" David shouted when he got his breath back.

"Yes, why?" Brock asked

"This is the place! Somewhere in this forest is the place where the lock to the GS ball can be broken!" David exclaimed and got the GS ball out of Ash's backpack."Now all we have to do is get this ball to the shrine somewhere in this forest."

"Well you and Mew can go look for it while we try and get through this forest." Misty suggested and they did just that. Brock said as long as we followed the map we were OK.

"That's what you say just before we get lost." I pointed out.

"I'm just looking out for you kids." Brock said in a private eye costume and a funny accent. Misty said that Brock was scarier then the forest. Then we found a kid telling a farfetche'd to use cutting attack. But farfetche'd didn't listen. He resorted to begging and that had no better results. When he realised we were watching he got very embarrassed. We told him that it was cut attack, not cutting. The reason farfetche'd wasn't listening was he knew this fact.

[Smart pokemon, dumb trainer.] Hope commented and it was clear that farfetche'd had no respect for this kid. He told us his name is Sylvester. He had a memory as holey as Swiss cheese. He told us he wanted to make purifying charcoal like his dad. Brock told us that the charcoal can burn efficiently, clean water, and clean air. Brock told us that some of his best meal were cooked with this charcoal. The reason Sylvester was out her was to teach farfetche'd to cut the logs perfectly. Ash told him how he and pikachu didn't get along at first but became good friends.

"You're only a loser if you're a quitter." Ash said, one of the rare bits of wisdom you hear from him. We found a pokemon center and called professor Oak. We told him that David and Mew were unlocking the GS ball as we spoke. When professor Oak said all the pokemon were behind the two trainers they came on screen and squashed the professor. The call ended. Brock said the next gym was in goldenrod. Then Sylvester showed up in a panic. His farfetche'd had run away. He told us that he messed up the commands again so farfetche'd decided he wanted a more competent trainer. Nurse Joy suggested that Sylvester look at home.

"That's where he was the last time he ran away from you." She said and we went with him. His Dad was very harsh, even I was ready to apologise to him. Brock felt the same way and we didn't even do anything. Ash gathered his courage and stood up for Sylvester. So we went to search for farfetche'd. We went to a shrine and found Mew and David.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ash asked

"This is where the GS ball opens." David said

"Did you open it?" I asked

"Funny story, celibi was so happy to be free that he kind of started to play with my quick ball and..." Mew didn't have to finish the sentence. Celibi had caught himself. I can't believe the stupidity of some pokemon. On top of that it was kind of odd for a pokemon to have another one. Here I see two options, keep him until Mew can teach celibi some common sense or give him to David, the most competent person with a trainer's licence. No offense to Ash. Mew said she'd sleep on it. But life went on and we went back to the farfetche'd hunt. Ash had the idea to call out all our pokemon to search for farfetche'd.

[Two intelligent things said in one day, that's gotta be a record for him.] I joked and when Brock called out pineco he almost self destructed. We agreed to meet back here in an hour. We found farfetche'd at the mercy of Team Rocket. We had to listen to the psycotic motto. They tried to get away but two razor leaf attacks from bulbasaur and chicorita cut the net. Likitoung caught him with his toung. Weezing used sludge and covered us in stinky stuff. Arbok was about to finish them with poison sting when the others showed up. Water gun washed away the muk. Pun intended. They tried a smokescreen but squirtle washed it away. Now all the present grass types used razor leaf. Heracross used tackle and the leek was sent flying. The old pokemon blue, red, and yellow version music came on over David's radio.

"I like this battle music, one of my favorites." David commented and Sylvester grabbed the leek before Jesse. With the leek farfetche'd's confidence was restored. Sylvester did great in commanding farfetche'd and when Team Rocket was cornered the pikachus used thunderbolt.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Sylvester was ecstatic and asked farfetche'd to cut the logs into smaller ones. It was amazing how well farfetche'd did it. We took Sylvester back home and as a thank you present Sylvester's dad gave us some of the charcoal. With that we said good bye but the future of the celibi was still in the dark.

* * *

**Me: Will David get celibi? You'll find out in about three chapters, give or take.**


	148. Jesse and likitoung say good bye

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I'm not really sure, I was already planning for David to get a legendary later in Johto but if you guys think he should get two then feel free to tell me. This chapter's pokemon is zapdos.**

* * *

Hope's POV

Mew had decided to keep the celibi for now but she might still pass him on to David. Today we were in Palpoma. A sea side city. Then we saw a kid telling a blue pokemon to stand tall.

"A wobuffet." David supplied and Ash looked it up on his pokedex.

"Wobuffet, the paitent pokemon, wobuffet like to live in dark areas so they can keep their pitch black tails concealed."

Ash said that wobuffet looked like a great pokemon. We introduced ourselves to wobuffet's trainer. His name is Benny. It was then we were told of the pokemon swap meet. It was a trading event. Benny said he liked training wobuffet but he wanted another trainee. We wanted to see what it was like so Benny took us. When we got there we were in the middle of a touros stamped. It was the running of the touros.

"Like the running of the bull back home." Jeffery remarked and if it was a challenge then you could find Ash and David trying it out. Ash's self preservation instinct kicked in just in time and David missed the horn he was aiming for. Next was a toruos battle, Ash had thirty of them so he wanted to enter. Ash gave heracross to professor Oak in exchange for one of his touros. The touros Ash was facing was undefeated for ten rounds.

"That's strong." Mew commented and the two pokemon used take down. After a power struggle Ash's touros came out on top. Next was the trading session. A lot of people wanted to trade for touros but Ash wasn't going to. We found Benny and he still had his wobuffet. We offered to help Benny in the search for a trade partner. Two kids wanted Misty's psyduck, that's a switch. Then three more showed up. For all Misty's talk she sure was attached to psyduck.

"Talk is cheap." David said and I had to agree with that one. We managed to get a kid with a stantler to trade for wobuffet."Excuse me while I keep James from making the same mistake he made aboard the SS Anne." And with that David was gone. I went to watch the trade. But at the last second the boy pulled out because he wanted a flying type. Then Jesse showed up and traded something for wobuffet by mistake. We found Team Rocket at the usual and trying to suck up all the pokemon. Ash had the idea to use all the touros and for them to use take down. With that Team Rocket was gone.

"Team Rocket is foiled again, so what else is new?" Mewtwo asked to himself and the trainers got their pokemon back. But Team Rocket still had the pokemon, the pokeballs that fell out were decoys. We found them in the forest. Jesse threw out likitoung and Ash chose chicorita. But likitoung wasn't likitoung, he was Benny's wobuffet! James looked up that wobuffet cannot attack. Chicorita used a lot of vine whips until Jesse called out something.

"Wobuffet use counter!" She ordered and the vine whip hit chicorita. Razor leaf didn't work either. Pikachu's thunderbolt broke the counter because thunderbolt is a sp. atk while counter is for physical attacks.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

We brought back the real pokeballs and Benny had a new likitoung. Likitoung was happy to have a new trainer so he could be away from that tyrannical Jesse. But I felt sorry for wobuffet.

* * *

**Me: A bit short but very important.**


	149. squirtle says good bye

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**The celibi issue is still up in the air. I want at least one person to say something, please. This chapter's pokemon is onix.**

* * *

Misty's POV

It was clear that the celibi was young when he was caught and the GS ball had acted as some kind of time capsule. David or Mewtwo could explain it better but all I knew was celibi is cute as a button. We were at a pokemon center and Ash was going to get his heracross back. But the bug fighting type was happy there and the professor's research was going well so Ash just sent back touros. All the pokemon came out of their physicals with flying colors. Then we found out about a fire and rescue grand pix. We found out that it was a fire fighting compitition for pokemon. Ash wanted to compete and he asked for psyduck and staryu. Then who of all people should show up but capt. Adien.

"Hello captian." David greeted and the captian and team wartortle saluted. Then we remembered that Brock hadn't been with us when we met team wartortle. We decided to train with the wartortles and David took the opportunity to get in some extra exercise. Then some more old friends showed up, the squirtle squad! Squirtle and wartortle went to say hi to their old friends. The poor squirtle squad was intimidated by team wartortle. We went to the target range to see the squirtle squad vs. team wartortle.

"Go squirtle squad!" Mew cheered and they began. Team wartortle was a team but the squirtle squad was scattered. Squirtle took things into his own hands and stepped on all of the squirtle squad's tails. They hit a target for once. With their old leader behind them they were a lot more confident. The two teams tied thanks to squirtle's last minute tail stepping. But it was now time for the fire fighting challenge.

"Go Ash!" We shouted and watched as a toy house was put on fire. Ash was up against some muk. One of staryu's water guns accidentally shot psyduck into the fire. Squirtle saved him before we could have roast psyduck. Psyduck blew it for the whole team. Now it was the squirtle squad vs. a golduck team. The squirtle squad is a fire fighting team, not competitors. It was sad but it was Ash's squirtle to the rescue again. Pikachu shocked some reason into them first.

"Come on squirtle squade, pull it together!" Mewtwo called and they did just that. The squrtle squad won! Then Team Rocket showed up with their motto. It was a flame throwing robot!

"If they want to play with fire then they have to deal with a fire type." David said and went after Team Rocket. But all the competitors came to stop Team Rocket. Now all of them were caught, even the two pikachus and David. Only the squirtle squad was left. They got on the old sun glasses and so did wartortle. Team Rocket tried to crush the squirtle but failed. Team Rocket fell over and squirtle crashed through the window with a skull bash. Everyone escaped just before the robot got back up. But before Team Rocket could cause more trouble squirtle and pikachu attacked.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

The event was postponed and Ash told squirtle that the squirtle squad was a great team but they needed a leader. Squirtle was their original leader so Ash said that he should be their new one. When all was said and done it was the squirtle squad vs. team wartortle. THE SQUIRTLE SQUAD WON BY POINT 2 SECONDS! Well with the events over it was time for the squirtle squad to go home with squirtle with them. All the pokemon said good bye and wartortle was at tears when he said good bye.

"Bye squirtle!" We all shouted after him and we all remembered how we had met the leader of the squirtle squad and how he and one of his team mates had joined us on our journeys. Of how after the indigo league squirtle and bulbasaur ate Team Rocket's spicy food. How squirtle beat the onix in the orange league. How Richie's happy had put him to sleep. And other memories and with those thoughts squirtle disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

**Mew: [I'm gonna miss squirtle.]**

**Ash: Me too.**

**David: But he'll be back sooner or later.**


	150. Now it's wooper's turn to annoy me

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I still can't decided, usually I would have decided what I want to do with the celibi but for some reason I can't. I really need some suggestions. This chapter's pokemon is wooper.**

* * *

Ash's POV

We were still on the way to goldenrod city and we came across a empty looking house. Then something landed on Brock's neck and he slid down the ledge we were standing on. We got down the hill and found Brock romancing a girl but Misty put a stop to it by grabbing his ear. I apologised for him. We found out this was a wooper preschool.

"Wooper, the water fish pokemon, thought the prefer to live in cold water these pokemon forage for food on land. They are kept warm with a layer of insulating body fluid. Wooper is the pre evolved form of quagsire."

I now knew where quagsire come from. We watched as the wooper had recess. We thought it was adorable how the wooper acted like they were dancing and singing. Alisha's wooper was the cutest. Then I remembered David's video camera. If my mom hears what I just said she'll never let me live it down. To make matters worse I said it next to Misty. I'm ruined! But it was snack time now and I couldn't grab the tape if I wanted to. Alisha got a call and there seemed to be a problem. Her mom had broken her leg. Alisha's mom said she was OK but Alisha suspected she was lying. She wanted to see her mom but she couldn't leave the wooper.

"We'll take care of the wooper!" Brock said and the rest of us agreed, how hard could it be to watch over some wooper. Before she left Alisha gave us a hand book. When we got back to the pond the wooper were gone! Brock froze up but pikachu found a trail. The tracks led inside the school. The wooper were going crazy when we found them. Brock's guide said that food was a good lure. One of the wooper came up and licked Brock when he got out some of his food. Then all the wooper covered Brock.

"Friendly little guys." Mewtwo commented and when we got Brock free he was covered in wooper slime. I read that wooper respond to tambourines. Misty said that the tambourine was her favorite instrument. The wooper didn't like her playing because the stopped up their ear holes. They like togepi's however. Togepi led all the wooper back into the pond. But we were short one wooper, Alesha's wooper was still missing. Brock froze up again.

"Pull yourself together! We need to find that wooper!" David shouted and Brock started to play the tamberine. The rest of us began the great wooper hunt. We found her in the kitchen. We tried to catch her but she wasn't about to stay still.

"Stop you havoc recking slime ball!" Jeffery cried but wooper didn't care and nearly killed pikachu. Pikachu fainted from fear. Now she was climbing the steep hill. How she got up there we'll never know. We all agreed that wooper didn't seem as cute as before. Next stop, a rickety old bridge that was ready to fall apart at the tiniest breeze. Wooper began to hop on the bridge and we thought we were gonna fall to our dooms. Then she began to run on the rope.

"Curse you wooper!" Mew called but wooper kept on going. Then the bridge snapped. We got back to solid ground and continued the chase. When we found wooper Team Rocket had been taken in by her cute looks. Pikachu tried to grab wooper but she slipped away and Team Rocket couldn't get a hold of it either. So we played catch the wooper for a few minutes. Weezing used smokescreen and they got wooper. But Alisha had returned. They finally did the motto. All Alisha had to do was call wooper and she escaped.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" David and Hope shouted and when Team Rocket tired to get wooper back wooper showed how strong she was. That little wooper was able to pick up arbok and was able to smash him from side to side. Wooper threw arbok into weezing and the two pokemon hit the Team Rocket balloon.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Well the day was almost over and Alesha's mom was fine. David was mumbling about how first quagsire gave us trouble and now wooper gave us some more. Brock tried one more time before we left but again Misty stopped him. With Brock's antics at an end we were back on the road.

* * *

**Me: Attention attention! The flu is not fun. This has been a public service announcement.**


	151. The capture of jiggilypuff!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I can't decide, I just can't! Maybe the choice will be made for me, but until then I need your thoughts. This chapter's pokemon is mamoswine.**

* * *

David's POV

We were about to go through the onix tunnel to get to goldenrod. It got it's name because it is a cave full of onix. Ash wanted to catch one but remembered that he didn't have squirtle. We decided to rest for the night before taking on the cave. The next morning we were ready for the cave. We were washing up before we moved out. Pineco blew up in Brock's face again. Then snubble showed up.

"Hey guys, it's that snubble." I said and we were forced to wonder why she was so far from home. Snubble got a sent and we were chased after the fairy pokemon. Then we found jiggilypuff and this was the moment I've been waiting for. The others fell asleep.

"This is a bit early for our afternoon nap." Ash said before nodding off.

"You've put my friends to sleep for the last time, I'm gonna catch you jiggilypuff!" I said but jiggilypuff ran away. I woke the others and we were back on our way. We found jiggilypuff again but she was very sad. Jiggilypuff told us her marker microphone had been stolen. The thief was snubble. I decided to wait until we found the microphone to catch jiggilypuff. Soon we found free food! But it was an old Team Rocket trap. So we had a choice, food and be trapped and get out or no food and stay safe. Jiggilypuff chose food and so bulbasaur had to save her. So the cycle repeated, each time jiggilypuff getting madder and madder.

"I feel sorry for that pink puff." Joesph remarked but that was the last of the pit falls. We began to look for snubble and the microphone again. Jiggilypuff was crushed. We found Team Rocket, jiggilypuff, snubble, and the microphone. Jiggilypuff and snubble were fighting over the microphone. Then meowth joined the battle. We had to listen to the motto again. Wobuffet cut into the ending. Psyduck wanted to battle. So poliwag was sent out in psyduck's place. Arbok was no match for a water gun. Chicorita took care of victorybell and I decided to let cindaquil roast them. Wobuffet used counter again.

"Wobuffet can be annoying." Hope commented and poliwag and cindaquil used fire and water to destroy wobuffet. With a double thunderbolt Team Rocket was beat.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Snubble went after meowth again and jiggilypuff had her microphone back. Jiggilypuff put the others to sleep and I caught jiggilypuff with a surprise moon ball. The pokeball shook and shivered for quiet a while but jiggilypuff wasn't able to break free. Looks like I have a new pokemon. I should call professor Oak and warn him, but it might be too late. I woke the others and told them the good news. When we went through the cave all the onix were asleep because the song had echoed through here.

"Guess it's a good thing that jiggilypuff got her microphone back." Ash said and we got past the cave without a problem. Somehow I knew Team Rocket's journey through the cave wouldn't be so smooth. That night celibi was fluttering around and I had to attmit he was cute. He and Mew got on well enough but celibi liked playing with Ash and myself. Misty if the two of us were busy. I just hoped that professor Oak hadn't opened jiggiypuff's pokeball.

* * *

**Me: Way too short, I'm really sorry but for some reason I just couldn't get more out of it without going through the dictionary twice.**

**Mewtwo: [What's the next episode, maybe it'll be longer.]**

**David: It's hour of the houndour! I'll get another dark type!**

**Me: We'll see about that.**

**Jeffery: MEW IS ON A RAMPAGE!**

**Mewtwo: [What did you do?]**

**Joesph: I ate the last of the rocky road ice cream!**

**Me: YOU FOOL, YOU KNOW IF YOU EAT THE LAST OF THE ICE CREAM YOU WILL SUFFER!**

**Mew:[I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!]**


	152. A new fire type joins the group

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Bubble and boil, toil and trouble, that's what a witch's brew is. Thunder and lightning, hunger and the flu, that's what a bad day makes. Actually I'm pretty pleased with that last bit of word play. The only reason I'm worried about whether or not David gets celibi is because when David catches the pre planned legendary it might seem too Mary sueish. This chapter's pokemon is latios.**

* * *

Mew's POV

Celibi was more interested in playing with the others then Mewtwo or I. At this rate I might never drill some sense into him. Maybe David will have better luck if I decide to give him celibi. Anyway it was lunch time and I felt a hole in my psychic radar the meant dark types. Ash came back with the water. Now Ash had to get the bread out of his backpack but that was gone!

"I shall have my revenge on what ever took our lunch!" David vowed and Brock found a foot print. None of us were trained in pokemon foot print identification so we had to go after it. We followed the prints to a town and found a nurse Joy who had had her ham stolen. It was David's turn to stop Brock. We found more of the prints leading away from where the ham had been. So we took off after it. The trail went cold soon after. Brock told us to set up camp and to check the wind. We didn't know why but we did.

"What is he doing?" Mewtwo asked and we got ready for Brock's plan. The wind carried the smell of the food through the forest. We heard something and when we looked again our food was gone! But Brock said it took the decoy and we had to wait for it to return and set up a trap. But before we could our mystery group showed up. They were all dark types, other then that I wasn't sure. The moon came out from behind the clouds and we saw what they were.

"Houndour." David said and Ash checked his pokedex.

"Houndour, the dark pokemon, houndour travel in packs and communicate through barks and chase around their prey."

The houndour were angry at being tricked. Then up on a ledge we saw the houndour that must be the leader. The houndour attacked and David and Hope sprung into action. Double kicks and sky uppercuts were super effective and beedrill helped out too. The others called out their pokemon to help us out. But the houndour weren't about to back down. The houndour leader decided he wanted to have a one on one battle against David. It was fire fighting vs dark fire. On paper there was only one winner.

[I hope the houndour will leave us alone after David beats the leader.] Mewtwo said and houndour started with a leer. David shrugged it off and the following flamethrower. David went in for a double kick but houndour was too fast. Houndour went in for a bite attack but David was fast enough to dodge. Then David began to move a super fast speeds. I think he had just learned aerial ace. It hit and really hurt houndour but before the match could end we heard a sound and the houndour used smog. When it cleared we followed. We found them at a cave with a golem trying to take it over.

"That jerk." I said and the leader's fire attacks did nothing to the rock ground type. Houndour was about to be crushed but Ash moved in for the save and David gave the golem the sky uppercut of his life. Golem was hurt but was able to go on. With the help of chicorita's razor leaf and David's solarbeam Golem was down. David finished it by uppercutting him into the next region. We went to check on the wounded houndour and it's leg was in bad shape and because of his dark type recover wouldn't work. The houndour were edgey as Ash used a potion. As a show of trust we recalled the pokemon. But the sick houndour had a fever. David had wartortle wet a towel.

"You'd better be OK houndour." David said as he put the towel on the dark pokemon's forehead. It didn't help so David had to carry the houndour to a pokemon center. The rest of the pack wasn't to keen on the idea. But the leader agreed. Then who should show up but Team Rocket. The pack said they would take care of Team Rocket so we headed to the pokemon center. I was sure the pack could handle Team Rocket. Misty, Brock, Jeffery, and Joesph couldn't go the whole way.

"Rest if you need to but we're going ahead." Ash said and we kept going. Ash couldn't go much farther. Then the leader showed up and said he was going to carry the wounded one the rest of the way. We got to the center and waited. We got there just in time and houndour was going to be fine. But we hadn't seen the last of Team Rocket that night. They took most of the houndour pack!

"Come back here with those pokemon!" David shouted but they were getting away. After following them for a while David tossed some psychic stars but the rope was reinforced so houndour with pikablue on his back lept and cut the rope with a flamethrower. Now pikablue lept off the back of the air born houndour and shocked Team Rocket.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

The houndour tackled Ash and David and started to lick them. The next mourning David and houndour remembered that they hadn't finished their battle. Houndour said this was a winner take all kind of battle and that if he lost then David could catch him but if he won then David would have to get them a week supply of food. Neither was willing to take defeat. As far as I could see other then type they were fairly even. But as it turned out David's new aerial ace turned the odds in his favor.

"Houndour may be fast but not much can escape the speed of that attack." Hope said and David had the idea to use an aerial ace sky uppercut combo that worked wonders. The power boost from the speed of the aerial ace was too much for houndour and he tried to get back up but he collapsed. Just to make sure he used a quick ball. Houndour was strong and I thought he might escape but when we heard the click we knew that David didn't have to get the pack a week's worth of food. That makes three fire type pokemon in David's group. Still needs another water type.

* * *

**Me: I know what you're thinking! Next episode is totodile dule and you think David's gonna get the totodile. You're right, but not in the way you think.**

**David: I've been in need of a new water type for a long time. So think back to good 'quil hunting and that will give you the answer to my water type dilemma.**


	153. Ash now has all three johto starters

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**A new world record! Eight updates, one on my poetry and seven on this story! Very productive day I'm having. Being sick might stink but it can help you catch up on work. This chapter's pokemon is ponyta.**

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

David had been doing a lot of good training with flame. I could see evolution around the bend. But for now we were all fishing, even togepi. Ash's patience was wearing thin from the lack of activity. Then Misty and Mew's rod gave a tug. After a lot of pulling Misty pulled out a tea kettle and Mew pulled out a tire. Misty decided to use her secret weapon, a lure that looked like her. Misty began to get a bit dreamy over water pokemon again. Then a pair of totodiles came up out of the water. The two were dancing around and Brock said they were very happy.

"Totodile, the big jaw pokemon, it's highly developed jaw is so powerful it can crush practiacally anything. Trainers beware, this pokemon loves to use it's teeth."

Misty, Ash, and David all wanted one of the two water types. Misty threw her lure at totodile and one of them took the bait. Ash threw a pokeball at the other but it missed. Then the totodile with the lure spat it out. Pikachu used thudnershock and Ash threw a pokeball at one of the two. He broke out of the pokeball while Ash and Misty were fighting. Then the two totodiles used water gun to blow us away. So began the hunt for the two water types. We found them before too long. All three took out their lure balls and the two totodile jumped into the grass. We knew that they had been caught but not who had caught them.

"Well my pokeball has the pikachu sticker." David said and picked up his new totodile. So Ash and Misty were left to fight over the remaining totodile. So Brock took charge and took the lure ball from the two. So there was only one way to decide who would get the water type pokemon, a pokemon battle. Just like with togepi. Brock would be judge and ref for this battle. Brock said it was gonna be a three on three.

[Who do you think is gonna win?] David asked me

[Ash, he has the type advantage. Misty uses water types only and Ash has an electric type and two grass types.] I answered and we watched. First battle was togepi vs. pikachu. I tried to fight back the laughs and most of the others were already on the ground laughing so much it hurt. Then I knew Misty's plan, pikachu couldn't bear to hurt togepi. Togepi hugged pikachu. Next up was a charm attack. Pikachu just couldn't do it and gave up. Ash chose chicorita because she only cared about Ash being proud of her.

"It's Misty's staryu vs. Ash's chicorita." Brock said and a razor leaf missed. A swift attack hit chicorita. Chicorita hit staryu with a tackle. A water gun blasted chicorita away. But she was still able to battle. A vine whip and a tackle were dodged. Then chicorita scored with a vine whip. Staryu was down and out. Ash was jumping for joy. The last battle was poliwag vs. bulbasaur. It started with a vine whip and a double slap. Then the two got into a head lock.

"Who will win, who will lose?" Hope wondered and bulbasaur used razor leaf. Poliwag countered with a water gun. The razor leaf was washed away but the second one was a direct hit. It looked like Ash had won when poliwag began to evolve! So close too. Now poliwag was a poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl, the tadpole pokemon, it's highly devloped muscles allow it to move efficently on land but it is even more agile in water."

Bulbasaur used tackle and poliwhirl used body slam. Bulbasaur lost that one. A razor leaf saved bulbasaur from a crushing defeat. Ash had no choice but to use his secret weapon, solarbeam. Poliwhirl used bubble while bulbasaur was charging up the power. Bulbasaur couldn't take much more but the solarbeam finished charging just in the nick of time and poliwhirl was blasted. That was the end of the battle and of the fighting over the second totodile. But before Ash could celebrate his victory Team Rocket showed up.

"Go away you loony toons." Mew said in a board voice but Team Rocket wasn't going to go away until we made them. They did that crumy motto. Well now was as good a time as any to give the new totodiles some battle practice. Ash's bit Jesse's hair, a lot like the one we met back in new bark town. The hair ripped off and Jesse's hair style was ruined for now. Now she was hell bent for totodile's blood. Both totodiles got their teeth into arbok. They sent the poison type right into meowth. The two were very happy and danced around again. They couldn't be hit by a slude attack.

"Those two are good." I commented and the two scratched the living tar out of weezing. The other poison type crashed into the rest of Team Rocket. They finished it with a water gun.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Misty commented how the two totodiles were the most energetic and happy pokemon she'd ever seen. Misty went on to say that she didn't care that she had lost a totodile that did what ever he wanted when she had a 'dreamy' poliwhirl that evolved just for her. We all crashed. Now we could celebrate the capture of the totodiles.

* * *

**Me: The spell of the unknown is just a few episodes away in fact it's only FIVE episodes away.**

**David: Right after forest grumps episode.**

**Me: Thanks to those who reviewed, most the majority said that David should get celibi and the preplanned. I'll sleep on it tonight and have my decision tomorrow.**


	154. Cindaquil's fire control

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**This is the episode when Ash's cindaquil fixes his fire problem. Before this I saw this episode I thought skamory was a third gen. pokemon. After it I knew it was second. This chapter's pokemon is darkri.**

* * *

Hope's POV

We were walking out of a pokemon center when a kid with a growlithe crashed into Ash. Ash asked if the trainer who had beat the kid was still around and ready for another battle. The kid was pretty sure that the trainer was so we went to find the trainer so Ash and David could face who ever it was. We pondered the pokemon the trainer uses on the way to the mountain bridge. We found a girl and guess what Brock did. If you guessed try and win her over you are correct! She said her name is Vicky. Brock said there was a tough trainer around and he said he would protect her. But I guess she is the trainer because she challenged Brock.

"Brock's in over his head." Mew said and I agreed. She told Brock to use a fire type. David's eyes flashed and I could tell he couldn't wait until he could battle. What self respecting fire type morpher could resist a trainer who asked for their type? She chose a skarmory. A steel flying type.

"Skarmory, the armor bird pokemon, because scarmory nest in bryers and is constantly scratched by thorns it's wings become razor sharp."

Brock used the only fire type on his team, vulpix. Skarmory started with a sand attack. Vulpix wasn't fast enough to land a flamethrower against skamory's agility. Vulpix tried to get away with her own agility but skamory was with her every step of the way. Steel wing put an end to vulpix. Before David could challenge the skamory Ash got there first.

"Cindaquil, I chose you!" He called and out came the fire mouse. Cindaquil was fast enough to dodge until he got his flames going. The flames got going but burnt out. Skarmory used swift and fury but cindaquil dodged the fury with agility. For a while that is, then he got nailed. But that did it and cindaquil's flames were ready to go! But skarmory was too fast for a flamethrower and got hit with swift. Scarmory was gonna destroy cindaquil with a steel wing but Team Rocket showed up. We had to listen to the motto yet again.

"Give us back the pokemon!" Ash shouted but they weren't going to do it. Scarmory used swift to cut his ropes. Brock broke the steel type's fall. But we still had to save cindaquil. We chased after Team Rocket for a while when skarmory showed up. He cut the balloon open and cindaquil was freed.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

When we got back to Vicky's cabin it was late so we ate dinner. Ash asked Vicky her secret and her training method sounded a lot like David's. The next morning Ash and cindaquil and David and flame were out bright and early. David and flame were there just for the training value, Ash and cindaquil were there to practice getting cindquil's flames to kick in faster. After the jog was the fire types using tackle on their trainers. Flame did fine but cindaquil was wimpy.

"Come on cindaquil, I know you can do better!" Ash said and cindaquil tried. The second was better then the first, but not by much. Cindaquil tried to get his flames up and did for about a split second. Ash then did a funny impression of cindaquil lighting his flames. Again the flames started but failed. Because that was a failure they moved on the the agility and defence. Here both cindaquils did great. We tried something else now.

"Cindaquil use tackle!" Ash ordered and flame did the same with David. Cindaquil's tackle was much improved. The tree Ash had crashed into was an apple tree so we took a little breakfast break. But there were beedrill in the tree! When Ash tripped we all took a stand and even cindaquil was able to use flamethrower. It was enough to scare off the bug pokemon. Ash was proud of cindaquil for being able to start his flames. Now Ash and cindaquil started to work on auto fire starting. David and flame were working on various things.

"Foucos on your aim, not just your flame." Ash commanded and cindaquil took better aim. The next stick was reduced to ashes. So was the next stick. On the rapid fire test cindaquil passed with flying colors. Cindaquil was hopping up and down with joy. When we got back to the cabin Ash asked for a rematch, but David hasn't even been able to battle. It was gonna be a one on one. Ash told cindaquil to power up. Misty for one was surprised.

"Go Ash!" We all cheered and cindaquil was able to stop a fury attack with a great smokescreen. Despite the smokescreen skamory was able to dodge cindaquil's flamethrower. Skamory went in for a steel wing attack. Cindaquil was untouchable, his agility was so fast that steel wing missed every time. Cindaquil used flamethrower but skamory countered with his own agility. The only way to end this was head on. Steel wing vs. flamethrower. Both attacks hit and they were both ready to keep going. Take two was no different. Both attacks hit and both were ready to keep going. The cindaquil's flames got bigger.

"I think blaze ability has been activated." David said and the two opponents were ready for action. Skarmory used steel wing and cindaquil dodged. Skarmory tried a fury but that too ended in failure. It came down to one last steel wing. Cindaquil dodged and skamory plowed right into a rock. A flamethrower stopped any chance of escape and with a superb tackle skamory was down and out. Ash for one was very happy with cindaquil. Vicky said she was wrong to train alone for so long and now she was gonna move on and face the gym leaders. We left but David never got to battle.

* * *

**Me: I have made my decision. Mew will keep celibi but David will train him, he'll be both their pokemon. It puts my conscious at ease anyway.**


	155. Totodile takes Brock's girl advice

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Most people just get one song stuck in their head, I can have two or three songs stuck in my head at the same time. It's a skill that makes me one of the best multi taskers but it sure can give you a headache. This chapter's pokemon is ralts. (I feel sorry for any male gardevoir.)**

* * *

Ash's POV

We were walking towards goldenrod when we found a nice lake. It was about lunch time so we decided to stop there and enjoy the water. But of course psyduck couldn't swim. Even David and flame got in the water. There were a good number of magikarp in the lake so totodile decided to play with some. He was able to juggle three of them at the same time with his water gun. Totodile's a big ham. The we spotted a golduck while getting ready for lunch. Before Misty could try and catch him his trainer showed up and Brock did his usual.

"It's your turn, Misty." David said as Brock got the girl's name; Trixy. Misty stopped him before David threw up. It was up to me to apologies. She said she was looking for her azumarill."The aqua rabbit pokemon." David commented

"Do you know every pokemon in the pokedex?" I asked and he thought for a while.

"Yes, up until I left." He said

"How many pokemon is that?" I questioned

"Over 400." He replied and I felt stunned. How could someone know so much. Then the azumarill showed up and hid behind Trixy.

"Azumarill, the aqua rabbit pokemon, the evolved form of marill. This pokemon uses it's large, highly developed ears to hear great distances, even underwater."

Then totodile showed up. With her pokemon returned Trixy took us to a circus. I just hope this one doesn't need a mr. mime or it might be my turn. Trixy told us that her azumarill had been temperamental and sometime vanished right before a show. This started right after golduck joined the group. Brock was helping set up the show and for once didn't get the rest of us into it. Totodile seemed keen to help out too.

"That's one hyper active pokemon." Mewtwo observed as totodile put azumarill into a pool he had filled. Totodile got a water gun in the face for that one.

"I think totodile's got a crush on a certain aqua rabbit." Mew said in a sing song voice. Brock was behind totodile all the way. We got to watch the next show for free. It was amazing. Now it was azumarill's turn, let's see if she does it without trouble. It was amazing the things that pokemon could do with a water gun. Then totodile escaped to show off but he ended up making trouble. I tried to get him after azumarill walked off the stage but I ended up with a lot of fruit. The crowd thought it was part of the show and clapped. After the show Brock vanished.

"I wonder where he is." Misty said and we guessed he was with totodile. We found Brock and totodile chasing after a azumarill in a net. It was Team Rocket and their motto. I told pikachu to shock them but pikachu got caught. Then weezing gave us a smokescreen. Totodile was gonna save azumarill no matter what. We went to tell Trixy what had happened while totodile and the psychics went after Team Rocket.

"I wonder who will be in worse shape when we find them, azumarill or Team Rocket." Jeffery said and we went to find Team Rocket. But they must have been long gone because we couldn't find them. So we agreed to try again tomorrow. We started early the next mourning. We found the balloon as it was taking off. Pidgey popped it. Totodlie and pikachu were freed.

"Alright, give us azumarill back!" I ordered but they weren't gonna without a fight. Bulbasaur and golduck teamed up to fight. Flame joined the battle too. Razor leaf broke the bars to the cages. Totodile used water gun on all of Team Rocket. Bulbasuar got azumarill with a vine whip and Team Rocket was hit with a double thunderbolt.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

With another razor leaf azumarill was freed from her cage. It looked like azumarill was running to totodile but totodile was crushed when she kept on going to golduck. Poor totodile. Brock gave totodile a prep talk that wasn't so preppy. Brock tried one more time before it was time to go. But it looked like totodlie was taking advice from Brock because he was looking at a quagsire. Totodile failed a lot like Brock too so I chased after him with my lure ball and tried to recall him. But that was gonna be hard.

* * *

**Misty: Poor totodile, it wasn't the smartest thing to take advice from Brock.**

**David: It was smarter then asking for advice from me.**

**Mew: [That's debatable.]**


	156. Ash gets a shiny pokemon!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Guess what? I haven't looked at blue bongo's stories for a long time and I remembered that those were the longest stories I've ever read. It was my dream to make my story as long as his, now it's a lot longer. It was a surprise for sure, but a pleasant one. This chapter's pokemon is kyoger.**

* * *

Misty's POV

We were walking through another deep dark forest. Johto seems to have a lot of them. Then pikachu spotted a bird house. Then a bird pokemon showed up.

"A noctowl." David observed."That's what my hoothoot might evolve into some day." Brock had the idea to watch the pokemon.

"Noctowl, the owl pokemon, the evolved form of hoothoot. This highly intelligent pokemon often twists it's head 180 degrees when thinking. Noctowl is a nocturnal pokemon."

"An owl pokemon is nocturnal, what a surprise." Jeffery muttered but it posed a question, why was this one up and around in the middle of the day? I guessed it was because this forest was already so dark that noctowl thought it was night. Then someone scared away the noctowl. Then a shiny noctowl showed up. This noctowl was clever and knocked the man out of the tree. When we went to see if he was OK he said his name is Doctor Wiseman, not 'mister'.

"I like that noctowl's spunk." Mewtwo remarked and the good doctor said he was trying to catch the shiny noctowl. Once again he outsmarted the doctor.

"Where did you get your doctrine? Clown college?" Mew asked and a few of us snickered. The doctor took no notice and Ash said he would like to catch that noctowl. The shiny noctowl was smaller but smarter then the average one. Ash wanted to catch him even more now, maybe some of noctowl's intelligence will rub off on Ash. In a classic Ash mistake he threw the pokeball right off the bat. He got hit with his own pokeball.

"I don't know who coined the term 'bird brained' but they were wrong!" David exclaimed and noctowl started to laugh. Then noctowl used hypnosis. Ash started to talk to a rock and when he tired to pick it up he got crushed. Mewtwo snapped Ash out of his trance and we went to the doctor's house. He said he liked rare and unusual pokemon.

"I've got a rare and unusual pokemon." I said

"I do too." David put in and we called out our pokemon. I told him how dumb psyduck was and I laughed. He said when he heard laughing he thought about noctowl. He was much more impressed with David's bellosom. Then the doctor and Ash swore to catch noctowl. So one of them was gonna have to catch noctowl before we could leave the forest. The doctor said he had a secret weapon and Ash couldn't see it.

"We're gonna be here a while." Mew said and we got ready for the wait. So it was traps vs. truth and honesty. The doctor had the first try. His big trap was a mirror. Noctowl was gonna hypnotise himself. But noctowl had the last laugh again because noctowl had hypnotised the doctor. We saw the real noctowl a little bit away from the doctor. Ash went to help noctowl but noctowl felt threatened. Then Team Rocket showed up.

"And here comes the motto." Hope said and indeed it did. We tried to insult them but that didn't work. As usual electric attacks didn't work either. So we called out flame, cindaquil, torrent, and totodile. Team Rocket tried to blow us away. In the breeze the doctor got noctowl. But Team Rocket grabbed the noctowl and tried to get away. Now the grass type starters were called out.

"A bundle of starters." Joesph commented and the grass types used vine whip to stop the robot. Now Ash tried to free noctowl. But Ash wasn't strong enough. Psyduck wanted to help but fainted from the strain of trying to use confusion. He had the same problem cindaquil used to have. Then Ash managed to free the flying type pokemon. Ash payed for it by getting thrown into the trees and crashed face first into the ground. Then noctowl made a plan with the other pokemon.

"I think cindaquil's gonna attack." Brock said and cindaquil used flamethrower. Cindaquil got the robot super hot and then totodile cooled it off super fast with a water gun. The strain was too much for the metal. It started to crack and Brock said noctowl was a genius. With the metal cracked pikachu was able to finish them with a thunderbolt.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Noctowl then issued a challenge to Ash. Pikachu started with a thunderbolt but noctowl used hypnosis. Pikachu was able to shock himself back to his senses. Noctowl tried to hit pikachu but pikachu was able to dodge. Ash told pikachu to close his eyes and attack at the sound of wings. Pikachu scored a hit. Down went noctowl. Ash threw a pokeball and in went noctowl. With a ding we knew Ash had a new pokemon. With that we said good bye to doctor Wiseman and left the forest.

* * *

**Me: If you're wondering why I'm moving so fast through Johto it's because I can't wait for Hoenn. It's my favorite region.**

**David: Not to mention that Johto gives both of us headaches every other episode.**

**Me: So I'm gonna make my punishment short, swift, and brutal.**

**Misty: But after Johto I'll have to leave.**

**Me: Don't worry, I've got something planned.**

**Ash: I don't like the way you said that.**

**Me: You'll both forgive me after all is said and done.**

**Ash and Misty: What are you gonna do?**

**Mewtwo: [We'll just have to find out.]**


	157. Usurang are also annoying during mateing

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Well, next chapter is the third movie, SPELL OF THE UNKNOWN! I just read my version of the first movie and I can say I think I've come a long way. I was almost embarassed reading that chapter. I was embarassed reading my first chapter. Just goes to show doesn't it? This chapter's pokemon is octillary.**

* * *

Mew's POV

It was lunch time and we called out all the pokemon to have a nice rest and to play. Celibi was having a lot of fun poppin in and out of the water. David tried his best to relax but it just wasn't in his nature so He sat in the water in his blaziken form. No rest for the weary I guess. Even beedrill thought that David worked too hard for his own good. Then Team Rocket showed up.

[Isn't it a little early in the episode?] David wondered but Team Rocket went right on with the motto. But Team Rocket had David and Hope in their net too so there wasn't much he could do about it. Then something that looked a lot like a solarbeam freed the pokemon and sent Team Rocket on their way. But it wasn't a solarbeam, it was a hyper beam. And it was fired by a bunch of ursurang.

"What ever you do don't make any sudden moves." I warned them but the ursurang fires some hyper beams at us any way. We called back all the pokemon. David and Hope weren't about to let the hyper beams go unpunished but there were too many to fight right now. So we ran with ursurang fireing hyper beams at our backs. We had gotten away but we had been in a mix up. David and Misty were gone and Jesse and Meowth were with us. The Rockets had a brilliant idea to try and battle us.

"Are you nuttyer then your hair style?" I asked but two of the usurang were still there.

"RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Hope shouted and we didn't need to be told twice as the usurang shot more hyper beams. When we got away we declaired a truce and Ash checked his pokedex.

"Usurang, the hybernate pokemon, the usurang has such a keen sense of smell that it can even find food that has been buried."

"I hope the food's the only thing that gets buried." Ash said and we began to search for our team mates. Of course Jesse and meowth didn't help out. We looked all day and found nothing. No trace of them. Brock had the idea that if we stopped for dinner Misty and David might smell the food. Jesse and meowth were used to canned food so Brock's cooking was an unearthly experiance for them. The things going through Jesse's head were quite entertaining. I wondered how David and Misty were doing.

"If they do get attacked by one or two usurang David can take care of them." Mewtwo said and we found a cave and started a fire. With tomorrow's hunt I decided to go to sleep.

Misty's POV

We had gotten attacked by usurang because of meowth so we tried to chose a new leader but meowth lucked out again. James suggested we climb down a rope into a deep dark canyon. Team Rocket might be used to crashing but I'm not. We got on to a ledge that wasn't even close to the bottom. We were gonna climb back up but guess who snapped the rope. So we had to sleep on the ledge because David was running on empty. The next morning we found out that we were just a few feet from the bottom of the 'deep dark canyon'.

"A FEW FEET?" David shouted, we hadn't had a lot of space to sleep in last night. Meowth commented that if he had known then he would have stolen our pokemon. Meowth won leadership again. We were confronted by an usurang but it was only one. Then the usurang called some of the others, now we ran. By some miriacal we ran into the others. Our only choice was an old rope bridge. The usurang cut the bridge. We were about to fall so we called on some of the pokemon to help pull us out. Psyduck came out of his pokeball to.

"We don't need you psyduck." I told him but he didn't listen. We were so close when the rope broke. But the pokemon grabbed us just in time. We all celibrated in our own way. Most of us danced around, some hugged the ground, some idiots who forgot they could fly flew around in circles. But now the truce was over. Onix crushed arbok with a tackle and so we kept battleing until something happened and the ground under Team Rocket blew up.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Looks like togepi used metronome. Brock wondered why all the usurang kept attacking then Ash found a sign. It said it was usurang mateing season and that was why the usurang were so grouchy.

* * *

**David: Ladies and Gentalmen!**

**Me: Boys and girls of all ages!**

**Mew: [Don't miss the next chapter because...]**

**Mewtwo: [That chapter is SPELL OF THE UNKNOWN!]**


	158. Evil unknown

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I've been in Johto, what? Four or five days now and I'm already on the first movie of Johto! I'm moving fast as lightning! Before the movie I will do the pokemon short. This chapter's pokemon are the unknown.**

* * *

Pikachu's POV

I was in an elevator with pikapi and the others when I saw a pair of pichu. Then one of them stuck out his toung. I was outraged and stuck out my own but they were gone. When we made it to the top the others let out all their pokemon. They told us to have fun and they would be back at six o'clock. Simple enough. David would stick around for supervision. Pikapi told us we could do anything.

"Except get in trouble." He said and left.

"Sure, with us we don't need to get into trouble, touble finds us." Pikablue joked and we went about our various activities. I told pikablue and David of the pichu brothers. They didn't pay much attention so we climbed up a tree. It was great to look into the big city. It was like we were on top of the world.

"I've never been in a really big city like this, I've lived in small towns and the country most of my life." David commented as we looked on in awe. Then I saw one of the pichu brothers, he make a rude face at me! Pikablue and David got the same treatment. Then he slapped his rear. Then pichu's brother showed up, he had a tuft of hair that reminded me of sparky. He didn't want his brother out on the ledge but the brother kept on going.

"Stupid little pichu." Pikablue remarked just as he almost fell off the edge. From now on they will be known as pichu and pikchu. Pikchu because he's more mature and smart. It was up to us to rescue pichu. We got out on a flag pole and pichu didn't fall. We relaxed until pichu told us to look down. David wasn't fazed because if he fell he could fly, but pikablue and I weren't so lucky. Then David's advantage was taken away by the arrival of dark type murkrow. The murkrow kept poking and pecking us.

"GO AWAY YOU DUMB BIRDS!" David shouted but they wanted us off their flag pole. We fell of and caught a line so we didn't fall to our fate as little yellow pancakes. But the murkrow weren't done with us and one of them started to peck at the rope we were on!"HEY MEOWTH SAVE US!" David yelled and I looked around and sure enough there was Team Rocket's buddy meowth. But he didn't hear David.

"MEOWTH!" We all shouted together but he must have thought we were illusions or something. He went back to work. The knot slipped and it was up to the murkrow to decide when we would fall. The wind picked up and some hoppip blew into murkrow's face making him drop the string. David was far enough away from the murkrow but pikablue and I had to hop on hoppip to stay alive. We ended up falling right on top of meowth. He was flung into a bill board.

"We should apologise later." Pikablue said and we climbed up to safty. The pichu brothers were happy we were A OK. We tried to call over to the other pokemon but they didn't heard us and David couldn't go over there because of the murkrow. So the pichu offered to take us back and to take us to see the sights along the way.

"We don't have much of a choice do we?" I asked the other two and we followed the pichu brothers. Us pikachu had a little trouble getting through an air vent but we managed. We rode down on an elevator to a lower floor and got off. The pichu jumped down a shoot and the rest of us accidentally slipped down with them. We ended up on street level. On top of a bus.

"Well that was fun." David said chipperly and we sat to enjoy the view. Well at first I did a good bit of panicking. The others told me to relax. But we ended up getting thrown off the bus and into the water. Where we were about to get run over by a ferry! We were shoved to safety by a gyrados that was passing by. We ended up landing on a houndour.

"RUN!" We all shouted and did just that. We climbed up a pole on onto a clothes line. Pichu dislodging clothes along the way. But we got cornered. The pichu brothers tired to shock houdour but ended up shocking themselves more. So now we had two fainted pichu and one angry houndour. So we picked up the baby form pokemon and got over the fence. We jumped into an ally with a snorlax, he didn't feel us using his stomach as a bouncher. Snorlax rolled over and the onto houndour when he tired to do the same.

"I think we're safe." David panted and the pichu woke up. I told them that the houdour was gone now. Then we saw something that looked very odd. It was some sort of tree house or fort. It was amazing. The pichu brothers called out an a ton of pokemon appeared as if by magic. There was a smergal who must have scetched a grass type move because his tail was green and many others.

"This is awesome!" Pikablue exclaimed and we agreed. There was a hitmotop who threw us up and spun us around on his legs. Then shuckle launched us into a tire. Then we went down a slide. We launched a wooper into the air who was joined by at least a dozen more who bounced us into hitmotop again. Now we were in a clock with some spinarack and other baby form pokemon. Now it was getting late and the others had to leave.

"This is some place you've got here." David said

"You got that right!" Pichu exclaimed and the last of the other pokemon left. But it was late so we had to get back or we'll be in a lot of trouble. But houndour had finally managed to get out from under snorlax. So the chase was on again. Along the way houndour destroyed the fort. It was falling but the pichu brothers called for help and the other pokemon came back. Houndour tried to help keep up the fort while we made repairs. David shifted to blaziken form to have access to his super fighting type strength.

"We've gotta keep this thing stable while the others put the tires back!" I said and grabbed the last rope. Spinarack and bellsprout used vine whip and string shot to keep the tower from falling. It was working until the rope snapped. The tower looked doomed but thanks to houdnour we still had some time. After we got the fort stable we began the other repairs. But now it was fifteen minutes to six! With a hasty good bye to our new friends we were off.

"Ash is gonna kill us!" We said and ran as fast as we could. The pichu brothers found a tire and David returned to pikachu form to fit and we all rolled in the tire, much faster then running. We saw meowth again.

"Hi meowth!" David said and then we crashed into him."Bye meowth!"

"We should say sorry for that too." Pikablue pointed out and we kept on going. We got on the elevator just in time.

"Bye pichu brothers!" We called

"Bye pikachu crew!" They called back and they left. Now pikapi and the others came back.

"That was a close one." I said and we went inside. It was a party for Pikablue and me! It was the third anniversary of the day we first met our trainers. They had been planning it for weeks and what was more surprising was that they were able to keep the secret.

"I love having a pokeshifter for a trainer because he always knows what I'm saying." Pikablue said after he had hugged his trainer. But now it was time to eat! All of Pikablue and my favorites were here. As part of the ceremony Ash and David put their caps on us. Now that we were full we went to watch the fire works.

"I hope we meet the pichu brothers again." I said

"Don't worry, we will." David assured me and now it was time for bed.

* * *

**Now on with the movie!**

* * *

David's POV

We were in it again. By the timing it must be time for the unknown to cause trouble. I told Mewtwo to be on gaurd and that the time would come some time tomorrow or the next day. But now it was time for bed. Then in the middle of the night I felt a pulse of psychic energy that ment the unknown had entered this realm. The pulse got stronger as the unknown unleshed their power. Alone they were weak, but in large groups their power rivaled mine. But I don't have full access to the power yet. The next mourning we were on our way to goldenrod again. We came across a girl with an aipom.

"Are any of you pokemon trainers?" She asked and Ash and I both said we were. Brock said he wanted to be her boyfriend. But she cut him off and chose me to battle. My first choice was totodile and my radio turned on. Her first choice was granbull. Totodile just danced away as the remix of the season three theme song played. Grandbull was knocked out with a single water gun. Next was a girafirig and I chose cindaquil. The psychic normal type tried a stomp.

"That won't work!" I taunted and cindaquil dodged with ease. Girafirig tried some psybeams but cindaquil was too fast. An ember attack missed and a psybeam hit but that didn't faze cindaquil for long, a flamethrower put an end to the girafirig. Now it was my turn to take care of aipom. The little normal type was agilge but I was psychic. After a bit of chasing I nailed him with a sky uppercut. Now it was bulbasuar vs. butterfree. Bulbasaur got put to sleep and I chose beedrill next. Primape and beedrill went head to head but I had trained my bug type well. Primape was no match for a twin needle attack.

"That was great!" Hope cheered and now it was bellosom's turn. Quagsire was 4x weak to grass attacks so the razor leaf did a lot of damage. Bellosom scored with a solarbeam after being soaked with a water gun and down went quagsire. After the battle it was time for lunch. Lisa told me she was impressed. Ash and I had both had five battles just this week. I could tell that flame was really close to becoming a quilava. Lisa told us the closest pokemon center was in green field. So after lunch we went there with some new company.

"Green feild supposed to be beautiful." Misty said and Lisa confirmed it. When we got over the next hill we saw the havoc the unknown had caused. It was worse then I thought. The waste land spread in front of our eyes. It was all turning into glass. An officer Jenny went by so we followed to see if we could get some clues. Then a news reporter showed up. It was clear to us psychics that the unknown were feeding off the land and off of Molly.

[I can't believe they can be so cruel.] Mew commented and the rest of us agreed. We got to a pokemon center and professor Oak and Ash's mom showed up. Professor Oak wasted no time in pumping me for info.

"Unknown, weak in small numbers but very powerful in large groups like the one we have here. Psychic type and can create dream lands by doing what you see here. They feed off every thing close by." I told him

"Like parasites?" He asked

"Exactly." I said and I went on while Ash and his mom hugged. It had been three years since I had seen my family. I wasn't one to become home sick but three years is a long time. Jeffery and Joseph were feeling the same way and Mewtwo, who had never had a family was even more lonely. We got to a table and Ash's mom told Ash that he had met professor Hale a long time ago. Then an entei showed up, but it was a fake one.

"Get back!" Us psychics called but entei was too fast.

"What is that?" Lisa asked

"Entei, one of the legendary Johto dogs. Master of the fire type, each bark is said to cause a volcano to erupt." I quickly said and entei hypnotised Mrs. Ketchum. We tried to follow but my flying wasn't fast enough yet to keep up. Entei made a clean getaway. The unknown had gone too far. The anger and fiery passion of my fire type nature flared up. I guess I had grown attached to Mrs. Kethum. I hadn't meant too but the human nature did it all by itself. By twilight the unknown had grown even stronger. The unknown knew what they were doing and were able to dampen my psychic powers to a bear minimum. We went back to the center to do some research.

"What we need is lugia or suicune. Suicune could counter entei and lugia could counter both the unknown and entei." Mewtwo said and we sent a message to lugia to get here as fast as possible. We also thought it might be safe to send word to the charific valley. That night a bulldozer tried to break through the glass but it got trapped in the glass as well as the plant life. I bet the unknown were pretty pleased with themselves. That thought cause me to flare up again. Then we got an email from Molly telling us to go away.

"I can't take it anymore!" Ash said and I felt the same way so we went to stop the unknown. Of course the other were coming with us. Lisa told us to take her pokegear so we could keep in touch while in the fortress of glass. For some reason the water was untouched so that was our way in. Team Rocket got attacked by entei when they were trying to follow us and having an argument about us wading through the water. Meowth thought they had said waiting.

"Team Rocket's..."

That was all they had time for before the crashed. We got to a water fall so noctowl carried chicorita and Ash's bulbasaur. They in turn carried us up. When all of us were up we continued on. We got a call on the pokegear and professor Oak sounded mad. Skyler asked if we had seen any unknown and we answered negative. Professor Oak read us professor Hale's notes. It was basically a longer version of what I had told Oak before. So I called out flame to burn through the glass. But the glass recovered. So Ash's cindaquil and vulpix joined in. Now the water types took over with water gun to keep the glass open.

"Ok, pikachu you go first." Ash said and pikablue went second. Then the rest of us. We were in. We entered the main structure. An illusion was created while we were walking up some steps. But we kept going. We came to a huge grass meadow that was extremely calming. We were met by entei when we got to the second set of stairs. I could only imagin that the girl on his back was an illusion of Molly created by herself and the unknown. She wanted a pokemon battle but Ash had a one track mind and wanted his mom back. Molly was under the illusion that entei was her papa.

[This is going to be dificult.] Mewtwo remarked and it was clear that we weren't going to get any answeres until someone battled Molly so Brock was going to. The rest of us continued up the stairs. We continued up the stairs until we saw a light and went into it. It was a room that looked like the most exotic beach you can imagine. Brock must have been beat because the older Molly appeared. It was Misty's turn because we were by the sea. Upon finding out Misty was a gym leader Molly regressed in age.

"Keep going you guys." She said and we kept climbing stairs. On the way up we were covered by water. But here we could breath under water. The next room we came to was a lot more like a nightmare then a dream. It reminded me of new island. Misty must have been beaten so Mewtwo took the next stand. We kept going through rooms until it was just Ash and me left. Now it was my turn. I came out in my jolteon form. I tried to put up a fight but these pokemon were made by the unknown. I could be at lvl. 100 but they would be at lvl 300.

"I know you're young but it's time to see what you got, celebi!" The small grass psychic type appeared. He did very well and one day he'll grow into a very powerful pokemon but unless the unknown drop the psychic dampers nothing has a chance. I chose flame. Flame's speed served him well and he was able to take quite a few attacks. I thought he was toast but then he started to glow. But it still wasn't enough. Despite his evolution no real pokemon could beat these imaginary monsters. So I could only hope Ash had found his mom.

Ash's POV

I came to one last room. It had my mom in it and of course I asked if she was OK. She said she was but she had been worried about me. I told mom some of what I knew and that we had to get out of here. When my mom woke Molly up and told her the truth things got ugly. Glass shot out every where and when I tried to get my mom through a hole the hole was covered up. Entei showed up. If entei was a master of fire then water would but him out.

"Totodile, I chose you!" I called and out came my pokemon. He was taken down by a weird flamethrower. So I chose fire vs. fire. I called out cindaquil. Cindaquil's flamethrower was pushed aside by entie's. Even pikachu's thunderbolt was nothing to entei. Pikachu was able to dodge the flamethrowers from entei. But he couldn't keep it up. I raced to pull him to one side as entie was about to hit him with a super flamethrower. But the blast knocked me out of the tower. I thought I was toast.

"Pikachu!" (Charizard!) Pikachu exclaimed when we opened our eyes. Charizard had saved us! With one of my oldest and strongest friends by my side I felt like we could take on anything. When charizard took a hit I was almost knocked out of the tower again. But Brock and all the others, even Team Rocket stopped me. Even thought Molly saw we were all like family she still wouldn't come. So I got on charizard and David rode pidgeot. Even with the double team entei still held his own.

"This dream is turning into a nightmare!" David shouted and we followed entei outside. Entei was able make the glass and chrystal bent to his will. It was all a matter of when our pokemon got too tired to go on. I tried to reason with entei but he responded with a flamethrower. I tried again but he just fired an attack that absorbed charizard's flamethrower. The explosion was huge. Entei decided to move in for closer combat. He was able to keep us from taking off. We could fly but not far before being ambushed by glass. Charizard was hit and so was pidgeot. We were blasted back inside Molly's bed room. Entei was going to kill charizard first, then move onto pidgeot.

"Stop." Was all Molly had to say. If it was the time or place David would have been outraged. We all told Molly that some day she could become a great pokemon trainer. We told her on the outside the battles might be hard but the friends are real. Molly agreed to come. Molly wanted things back to normal so the unknown granted her wish. Then things went out of control.

"The unknown! For some reason they've lost control of the psychic energy!" Mew shouted but this was a double edged sword. With the control gone the psychics got their power back. We worked at clearing a way to the unknown. I told charizard to take Molly. I called professor Oak and he said the glass was spreading every where. We found the unknown chamber. I tried to stop them but ran right into a barrier.

"Smooth moves." Jeffery remarked and now we had to break the wall. A flamethrower from charizard worked for a while but then he got pushed back. Now it was the pikachus' turn. That worked better so charizard joined in but again they were brushed aside. The unknown were trying to kill us now! Then entei showed up but he was on our side now. Now the pikachus and charizard joined entei in trying to break the wall and the psychics hit it with all they had. With one final shot from entei the unknown were beaten. But now that the unknown were gone entei had to go too.

"HEY WAIT! YOU HAVE TO GIVE MOLLY BACK HER DAD!" David yelled after the unknown but they were already gone. But the things that had been made by the unknown vanished into thin air. Now it was dawn and we watched the sun rise. Misty was right about Green field, it was beautiful. Professor Oak showed up in a van with lots of other people. Every thing was back to normal and who should show up but lugia.

"WHERE WERE YOU AN HOUR AGO WHEN WE NEEDED YOU!" The psychics shouted at him.

[I stopped for a snack.] He answered timidly and that wasn't the right thing to say because after the smoke cleared lugia was one battered bird. Molly's dad returned and I sent charizard back to the valley. It was also time to say good bye to Lisa. Brock had the hardest time with that. Well now it was time to continue on the road.

"I wonder what the pichu brother are doing." David said to himself

"Who are the pichu brothers?" I asked

"No pokemon you need to know about." He said and I left it alone. I had heard that Molly had gotten a real teddiursa and that her mom had been found. Now it was time to come to a new town and a new adventure.

* * *

**Me: I think this is one of my better works.**

**David: Keep reading!**


	159. A town full of psychics

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**The psychic sidekicks. I've got a bad feeling about this episode. This chapter's pokemon is latias.**

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

We were in yet another deep dark forest after our battle with the unknown. We came across a trainer's tip that said beware of ghost pokemon. Use psychic pokemon or hoothoot or noctowl for your protection. Brock was saying it didn't look too scary in the forest when some ferrow spooked us. We were walking in the forest when we came across a girafirig's tail. The others thought it was a ghost and set psyduck on him.

"You do realise that is a girafirig's tail." David remarked and the girafirg's trainer showed up. The rest of girafirig's body came out of the bushes.

"Another ghost!" Ash yelped and David hit him over the head.

"You baka! I told you that's a girafirig!" David shouted at him and Ash got out his pokedex.

"Girafirig, the long neck pokemon, girafirig has a second head on it's tail that bites those how approach it carelessly."

The girl told us her name is Sherry. She asked if we had any psychic pokemon, if only she knew. She told us that in her home town it's a tradition to have a psychic type. It's Len town and Brock said it was famous for it's psychic types. Now it was lunch. Sherry told us that she too wanted to become a pokemon master. The pikachus and their trainers began to play around and Sherry commented how it was great that the two trainers got on so well with their pokemon.

"Well we have some advantages." David said and pikablue agreed. Sherry said that if a psychic pokemon and a trainer get close enough they can make a psychic bond. We are experts on that type of stuff. Then Sherry challenged Ash to a battle. One on one, girafarig vs. pikachu. Pikachu started with a quick attack. It hit home. But Girafarig was still kicking. Girafarig used future sight.

"What's that?" Ash asked

"Future sight uses psychic powers to sent an attack into the future!" David told him and pikachu hit with a thunderbolt. Girafarig tried stomp but pikachu got away with agility. They were going to finish with a thunderbolt but future sight hit pikachu hard. However he was able to brush it off in a heart beat. You had to admit future sight looked cool. Now psybeam hit thunderbolt and now girafarig tried confusion and pikachu a thunder attack. It was pikachu's most powerful one to date, other then the one when pikachu was struck by lightning.

"Go pikachu!" I cheered and girafarig was toast. Sherry thought she didn't have what it takes to become a psychic master but Ash told her she is a great trainer. Sherry embarrassed them by saying they were an unbeatable team. Sherry invited us to Len town. There were tons of psychic pokemon here. An abra teleported on Ash. Then she teleported again before her trainer could catch her.

"Seems like the psychic pokemon cause just as much trouble as the ghost ones." Jeffery remarked and abra reappeared on a man's head. Then another man gave a report of a ghost type that was invincible to psychic attacks and it was huge.

"The only pokemon that fit that description are introduced in later regions." David said and the man said it was a gangar. The gangar had taken mr. mime. There was only one answer, Team Rocket. Then girafarig made out that something bad was coming. Team Rocket had entered town. After girafarig had failed to attack the robot Team Rocket did the motto. The mirror eyes were actually pretty clever.

"We're gonna have to stop them again." Mew said and Ash demanded that Team Rocket give back the pokemon.

"Before we forget again, We're sorry meowth!/Pi pikachu!" David and the pikachu said.

"What are you guys sorry for?" Ash asked

"Something that happened a week ago." David replied and Sherry and girafarig started to glow. Girafarig's first confusion was no good. Psybeam bounced back and hit Ash and Sherry while they were trying to protect girafarig. Sherry was dizzy but was able to order a future sight without (insert your favorite word for barfing). Then after Ash ordered an attack Sherry got a bit of the side effect of future sight. Sherry warned Ash of a lick attack.

"Pikachu, jump!" Ash said just in time and the toung missed. Now girafarig was guiding pikachu's movements via a confusion attack. With pikachu just out of range and the toung stuck out Ash called for a thunder attack. Abra and mr. mime were freed in the explosion. Now future sight was here. It came from the rear.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Sherry was really happy that girafarig and she had shared their first vision. With that we were back on the way to goldenrod city.

* * *

**Everybody: Are we there yet?**

**Me: No.**

**Everybody: Are we there now?**

**Me: Not yet.**

**Everybody: Are we there?**

**Me: NO!**

**Everybody: Now?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Everybody: Psychicshipping doesn't own pokemon or anything else that you might recognise from a brand or TV show. Psychicshipping owns David, Joesph, Jeffery, Hope, their pokemon, the plot and the back box.**

**PS: Baka means idiot in Japanese.**


	160. The evil old couple and the computer

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**The psychic sidekicks. I've got a bad feeling about this episode. This chapter's pokemon is latias.**

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

We were in yet another deep dark forest after our battle with the unknown. We came across a trainer's tip that said beware of ghost pokemon. Use psychic pokemon or hoothoot or noctowl for your protection. Brock was saying it didn't look too scary in the forest when some ferrow spooked us. We were walking in the forest when we came across a girafirig's tail. The others thought it was a ghost and set psyduck on him.

"You do realise that is a girafirig's tail." David remarked and the girafirg's trainer showed up. The rest of girafirig's body came out of the bushes.

"Another ghost!" Ash yelped and David hit him over the head.

"You baka! I told you that's a girafirig!" David shouted at him and Ash got out his pokedex.

"Girafirig, the long neck pokemon, girafirig has a second head on it's tail that bites those how approach it carelessly."

The girl told us her name is Sherry. She asked if we had any psychic pokemon, if only she knew. She told us that in her home town it's a tradition to have a psychic type. It's Len town and Brock said it was famous for it's psychic types. Now it was lunch. Sherry told us that she too wanted to become a pokemon master. The pikachus and their trainers began to play around and Sherry commented how it was great that the two trainers got on so well with their pokemon.

"Well we have some advantages." David said and pikablue agreed. Sherry said that if a psychic pokemon and a trainer get close enough they can make a psychic bond. We are experts on that type of stuff. Then Sherry challenged Ash to a battle. One on one, girafarig vs. pikachu. Pikachu started with a quick attack. It hit home. But Girafarig was still kicking. Girafarig used future sight.

"What's that?" Ash asked

"Future sight uses psychic powers to sent an attack into the future!" David told him and pikachu hit with a thunderbolt. Girafarig tried stomp but pikachu got away with agility. They were going to finish with a thunderbolt but future sight hit pikachu hard. However he was able to brush it off in a heart beat. You had to admit future sight looked cool. Now psybeam hit thunderbolt and now girafarig tried confusion and pikachu a thunder attack. It was pikachu's most powerful one to date, other then the one when pikachu was struck by lightning.

"Go pikachu!" I cheered and girafarig was toast. Sherry thought she didn't have what it takes to become a psychic master but Ash told her she is a great trainer. Sherry embarrassed them by saying they were an unbeatable team. Sherry invited us to Len town. There were tons of psychic pokemon here. An abra teleported on Ash. Then she teleported again before her trainer could catch her.

"Seems like the psychic pokemon cause just as much trouble as the ghost ones." Jeffery remarked and abra reappeared on a man's head. Then another man gave a report of a ghost type that was invincible to psychic attacks and it was huge.

"The only pokemon that fit that description are introduced in later regions." David said and the man said it was a gangar. The gangar had taken mr. mime. There was only one answer, Team Rocket. Then girafarig made out that something bad was coming. Team Rocket had entered town. After girafarig had failed to attack the robot Team Rocket did the motto. The mirror eyes were actually pretty clever.

"We're gonna have to stop them again." Mew said and Ash demanded that Team Rocket give back the pokemon.

"Before we forget again, We're sorry meowth!/Pi pikachu!" David and the pikachu said.

"What are you guys sorry for?" Ash asked

"Something that happened a week ago." David replied and Sherry and girafarig started to glow. Girafarig's first confusion was no good. Psybeam bounced back and hit Ash and Sherry while they were trying to protect girafarig. Sherry was dizzy but was able to order a future sight without (insert your favorite word for barfing). Then after Ash ordered an attack Sherry got a bit of the side effect of future sight. Sherry warned Ash of a lick attack.

"Pikachu, jump!" Ash said just in time and the toung missed. Now girafarig was guiding pikachu's movements via a confusion attack. With pikachu just out of range and the toung stuck out Ash called for a thunder attack. Abra and mr. mime were freed in the explosion. Now future sight was here. It came from the rear.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Sherry was really happy that girafarig and she had shared their first vision. With that we were back on the way to goldenrod city.

* * *

**Everybody: Are we there yet?**

**Me: No.**

**Everybody: Are we there now?**

**Me: Not yet.**

**Everybody: Are we there?**

**Me: NO!**

**Everybody: Now?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Everybody: Psychicshipping doesn't own pokemon or anything else that you might recognise from a brand or TV show. Psychicshipping owns David, Joesph, Jeffery, Hope, their pokemon, the plot and the back box.**

**PS: Baka means idiot in Japanese.**


	161. Season four and a defeat

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**We are finally at the next gym. Are they trying to make me suffer? It's about ten episodes between gym battles! Oh well, this chapter's pokemon is drifloon.**

**PS: I compleatly forgot that this is the start of a new season. WE ARE AT SEASON 4! HURRAY!**

* * *

Misty's POV

Goldenrod is a huge sea side city. And we were finally there. Then David's radio snapped on, I swear that thing is alive. It played a song I didn't recognise.

"That's the season 4 theme song. I don't believe it! A whole season and only two gym badges. This is an outrage!" David shouted and we headed down to goldenrod. It was a store's semi annual super sale and Ash was amazed at how big this place was. But then his mind switched to getting to the gym. Those of us who weren't pokemon trainers wanted a hamburger. They convinced us to go to the gym first. But the gym was closed.

"Why is it closed." Jeffery wondered and Ash read that the sign said the gym would reopen tomorrow. Now we had a whole day to burn. Pikachu and pikablue heard something and we followed them. They ran into a clefairy. The girl who owned the clefairy looked a lot like a nurse Joy and thought pikachu and pikablue were the cutest things. When she kissed pikachu on the forehead Brock was crushed.

"A pokemon has more luck then him, that's sad." David commented and Brock hit his head on the wall.

"But that's even sadder." I said and it was my turn to stop him. She said that she would take us to the restaurant Brock wanted us to try.

[You guys realise she's the gym leader.] David said just after she said her name is Whitney. Whitney said it was easier to get to the place underground. But she got us even more lost. Next we found ourselves in a pokemon beauty parlor and pikachu and clefairy got a seat. Ash and Whitney saved the pokemon from the horrible fate. Now we were really hungry and lost.

"Can this day get any better?" Hope asked sarcastically and Brock asked if she knew the way back to the hamburger stand. We ended up at that restaurant. She thought the door was automatic and slammed right into it. How she got to be a gym leader I'll never know. Then we got to some shopping. David and Mewtwo vanished at the mention of shopping.

"Typical boys." I muttered and I stopped Ash and Brock from pulling a disappearing act as well. Now clefariy was lost. Only Team Rocket would steal a clefariy. They ran away and we chased after them of course. Team Rocket got on a hand cart. Where are those two male psychics when you need them? But as it turned out Team Rocket wasn't going very fast and pikachu was able to walk beside them at a snail's pace.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash ordered but Jesse gave back clefairy. Then they stole pikachu. Now clefairy used metranome that turned into a gust attack. With pikachu free he used a thunder attack. The added boost cause them to go at super speeds. Brock caught up with us. Whitney took us to the gym and guess who was there.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING STANDING OUT HERE?" I shouted at them

"David knew you'd get here sooner or later so we came here when you wanted us to go shopping." Mewtwo said cool as anything. Ash won the usual coin toss. Nidorina vs. cindaquil was the first match. Nidorina tried to use poison sting but they were burnt by a flamethrower. Nidorina tried a tackle but was roasted by a flamethrower. That was harsh. Now it was clefariy's turn to use metronome. When it finished it cause clefariy to jump up and down.

"That's just sad." David commented and the splash continued. Cindauqil used flamethrower to scare away clefairy. Her last choice was a militank.

"Holy cow!" Ash exclaimed as he got out his pokedex.

"Militank, the milk cow pokemon, militank produces very nutritious milk, a perfect drink for sick are even tempered and don't like to battle."

Ash didn't think this would be hard but militank's rollout hurt cindaquil. It was rollout vs. tackle. It came out a tie the first time and the second cindaquil was beaten. Before Ash could call back cindaquil he was beaten by a last rollout. So Ash chose totodile. Militank used rollout and water gun didn't even slow her down. Totodile fell to the rollout attack. Now it was pikachu's turn at bat.

"Go pikachu!" We cheered and he used thunderbolt. Thunderbolt didn't work. Pikachu used agility. But he still got hit. Militank came it with the death blow. Ash lost. Now Whitney took her vacation before she faced David.

* * *

**David: That's not fair! I wanna face her now!**


	162. Two victories!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Well now we prepare for the rematch. Or in David's case his first attempt. This chapter's pokemon is feebas.**

* * *

Ash's POV

After my defeat and David's brush off we were at the pokemon center where nurse Joy was taking care of my pokemon. I was feeling pretty beaten and thought that maybe I should just head back to pallet. The others told me to eat a good meal and have a good rest and think it over in the mourning. They were right, I did feel better. Then Whitney showed up. Whitney had planned another trip with pikachu. It was a militank dariy.

"I'm still no happy about your brush off." David said when we got out of town. There were ton of militank. It was her uncle's farm. Totodile and cindaquil were called out to have some of the milk. It was amazing! I could drink a whole gallon. Militank milk made all the regular dairy products too. Whitney went to get some but Team Rocket had stolen it all. Pikachu stopped them with a thundershock. Arbok and weezing were called out after we got the stuff back.

"Do you expect this to turn out any different then yesterday, or the day before and so on?" Hope asked and Whitney called out her militank. A rollout took care of them.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

I asked to learn more about militank in a hope to find their weakness. Whitney put us to chores. I grabbed my militank by the tail and that was the weak spot. Now we watched the milking of the militank. Next we watched Whitney train. We watched militank roll up and down the hill. Then I got to thinking. Before I got finished Team Rocket showed up. They stole militank and started to roll down the hill in their robot. Then the grabbed the closest chu, but that happened to be pikachu. We couldn't keep running.

"Cindaquil, I chose you!" I shouted and told him to use tackle on the left side. That was rollout's weakness. Totodile used water gun to make a trench. It worked according to plan and I knew how to beat militank. What was better was the pokemon were free. With a double thunderbolt the robot blew up.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

For helping I got my rematch before David got a chance. But first we would battle here to see if I was ready. Militank vs. cindaquil was the first battle. Militank used rollout. Cindaquil used tackle. Militank came back around and I told cindaquil to stand his ground. Cindaquil kept getting hit but that was my plan. Cindaquil couldn't take it forever so in time he fell. Now it was totodile's turn. Totodlie made a trench. He landed on militank and started to run on top of her.

"I hope this works." I said and militank couldn't get totodile off. When she did it was a one hit knock out. Now it was time for the finish and pikachu's turn. Pikachu used agility and militank fell into the trenches. We lead her right into the final pit. She rolled over pikachu and he was able to act like a spring to fire militank into the air. Now militank fell to the thunderbolt. It took cindaquil and totodile to do it but we did it! I went to ask if militank was ok and Whitney gave me a plane badge.

"Now it's finally my turn." David said and we had to wait for militank to get ready. When the time came nidorina fell to flame's flamethrower and clafairy was scared again. That left militank. David was too proud to copy me so I wondered what he plan was. Militank used rollout and David was in blaziken form. When it looked like David would get hit hard he kicked the spinning pokemon on the side, sending her out of control. To keep her off balance and to get close he used arial ace. Then he finished it with a fury of sky uppercuts.

"I've never seen an opponent deal with my militank so efficently or easily. You've definatly earned your plain badge." Whitney told him and it just figured that he would spot about a hundred weak points before I saw one. Maybe I should do some studying with him. Whatever I decide to do we will move on to the next town and go to the next gym.

* * *

**David: I KICK BUTT!**

**Ash: Good for you.**

**David: Exactly, Johto is horrible so I get some happy things.**

**Mew: [You said that in a weird way.]**

**David: I do not care you psychotic cat!**

**Mew: [WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?]**

**Me: Until next time**

***BOOOM***


	163. Who agreed to this radio talk show!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I scream and you scream we all scream for air time! Air time? Well that's the episode name, we'll just have to wait and see. This chapter's pokemon is nuzleaf.**

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

We were eating a quiet breakfast at the pokemon center when all of it was ruined by another case of mistaken identity. What do so many people look like Ash? Well nobody acts like Ash anyway. The man said he wanted David and Ash on his radio show because they had earned a plain badge. He told us he is the producer of poketalk!

"What's poketalk?" David asked the question on all our minds. But Brock knew it because it was hosted by a girl. What a surprise. We discovered that nurse Joy was the one with a big mouth. The pokemon seemed pretty keen on doing it. So Ash and David agreed. But first we had to call professor Oak. Ash asked how word had gotten around and Oak told us that poketalk had already gotten Ash's mom. Every single person in Ash's home town and David's adopted town would be listening. Oak told them to relax. David was still cool as a cucumber, but he might have fainted with his eyes open.

"I'm perfectly calm." Ash said while shaking every where. Now it was time for our show. Ash was so nervous that he said he name is pallet and he came from ketchum. David covered for him. I could hear professor Oak saying.

"TV couldn't kill radio, but Ash just might." and Mary told him to imagine we were in a pokemon battle. That did the trick and he relaxed. Mary asked if the two trainers if they would battle her if she challenged them. They said yes of course. They both had the same goal, to become pokemon masters. But before that they wanted to win the Johto league. That was much better. They listed the pokemon they had with them.

"I have pikachu, totodile, cindaquil, chicorita, bulbasaur, and noctowl." Ash answered

"I have with me my own pikachu, quilava, magnaton, beedrill, houndour, and dugtrio." David said, but he neglected to mention celebi. Next they were asked where they were going next. Excrutick city for the next badge. Now the interview was over and Ash sagged in relief. Then Team Rocket showed up. They vanished again when the producer said someone had destroyed the tapes. The producer brought them back. Then some how the rest of us got roped into preforming.

"This'll be just great!" Most of the other said but I wasn't so psyched. So we all got scripts. It sounded oddly familiar to our own story that we call life. The charizard we were riding on had sensed danger. It was a great sand storm so we had to land. The city had been covered in sand!

"Egads!" Ash exclaimed

"What cruel fate has befallen our fair city?" Misty asked

"Sand has pour from an hourglass and time might run out." Brock replied and Ash went to see if his 'mother' and 'father' were OK. I take back what I said, this is more like the mangna. They were OK. They were happy. Radio just wasn't my thing. Misty was beginning to thing something was wrong here. Meowth scratched Ash's face. I wanted action, not tears of joy of a kid's return. We asked why the city was covered in sand.

"Pray tell what hath caused this plague?" Misty asked and it was some sort of 'master rock' that had done this. Then we fell into a pit a lot like one Team Rocket might dig. The queen and king were impostors sent by a gyrados guild. Then Jesse began to destroy the script. They said that it was a new evil force, team socket.

"What have you knaves done with my parents?" Ash shouted and they walked away, but charizard came to our rescue. We were gonna kick their butts. About time too. So while we kicked butt Ash went to free the king and queen. But Team Rock... I mean Team Socket got away. There was a hole but Jesse improvised again and said it was a time warp. Well now the story fell apart. I could make an atom bomb blow up if I wanted to. Meowth became a cyborg and transformed into a robot.

"This is just great." Mew said and Team socket got away in a rocket. Then they sent a missile after us. But Ash was able to get on the rocket with some of us in hot pursuit. Chicorita sliced of the navigation. But Team socket was caught in a new time warp. Now they were in this studio. Well they blew their cover and did the motto. They stole pikachu and ran. So Mary put in a commercial break while we chased Team Rocket. Team Rocket were in their stupid balloon and arbok used poison sting.

"Chicorita, use razor leaf!" Ash commanded and one of the stray leaves freed pikachu. Now it was time for the double thunderbolt.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Well Mary was able to finish the story without Jesse cutting in. This had to be one of the most tiresome radio shows ever. The producer loved it and wanted us there every week. But we had a date with Ash and David's fourth gym battle. So we were on our way again.

* * *

**Me: I am never doing that again!**

**David: Agreed, radio shows are nothing to real life.**

**Jeffery: And Team Rocket kept messing it up.**

**Mew: [But it made for a good show.]**


	164. A lot of bugs get caught, but not by Ash

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**In this chapter we find a lot of bugs and a certain chicorita trainer. This chapter's pokemon is victorybell.**

* * *

David's POV

We were on our way to the next gym when we came across a bug catching contest. In the sign in line we found an old friend, Cassy! She was still an electabuzz fan and still did the team song that was very embarrassing. We all wanted to win the prizes, a sun stone and what bug pokemon we catch. I really wanted a pinsir or caterpie or heracross or something cool! So we signed in. There were a few rules, only one pokemon was to be with the trainer. You can only catch a pokemon with the park ball and have fun. With that we were off. Right away pikablue and I found a caterpie. A quick thundershock and a capture and he was mine.

"Who's next?" I asked and we found Cassy and Ash fighting over a weedle."Hey guys, pikablue and I already have one and we're not slowing down to fight." And I spotted a pinsir. I went after it and pikablue did great! Next was a scyther. We were on a roll and no one could stop us! Scyther fell to pikablue's thunderbolt attacks.

"Pikachu!" (We rule!) Pikablue exclaimed and we found Cassy had unearthed more pineco then she could handle. Ash came in too late to catch one and I found a venonat. Professor Oak, make room for some bug types! A paras was our next target. Pikablue was getting a bit tired so I shared some of my energy with him. I was wondering why we were finding so many bug types but then I remembered.

"I forgot that I have some honey in my backpack." I said

"Pik?" (So?) Pikablue asked

"That's why we're finding so many bug types." I replied

"Pikachu pika chu." (Actually you have a honey jar.) He had eaten the sweet stuff.

"Then we are really lucky!" I said and we found a yanma. Next we found Cassy taking on a scyther. We decided to watch and see if Cassy would triumph. They were no match for this bug type. Then chicorita got on scyther's head. Ash came up and said Cassy wasn't being fair to chicorita. Chicorita was toasted and pikachu stopped scyther. Ash lead scyther away and chicorita vanished. I found a ledyba to capture. We had unlimited energy because I kept feeding pikablue mine.

"Pikachu!" (Heracross!) And there was my grand prize winner. He was huge for a heracross and looked very powerful. It was, pikablue was batted and tired but heracross was tired too. So I chanced a park ball and it was the final victory for me and I withdrew from the competition with heracross as my entry.

Misty's POV

I went after togepi and found Cassy shouting at her chicorita.

"At least one of you know when to quit." I told her and picked up togepi. I asked her weather she cared more about her pokemon or winning. She said her pokemon but I said she had a funny way of showing it. I told her that she needed to pay closer attention to her pokemon in the heat of battle. Chicorita came back. Cassy begged chicortia to forgive her and she did. Then a paras fell on Brock.

Ash's POV

I had chased scyther away and found a ton of beedrill. Pikachu shocked one and I threw a park ball at him. I had caught a beedrill. Then we fell into one of Team Rocket's better traps. Pikachu tried to shock the bars but shocked me instead. Then Cassy, Misty, and Brock showed up. Team Rocket was gonna catch them but they weren't going to leave.

"Chicorita, use razor leaf!" Cassy commanded but Team Rocket blocked it. Now Team Rocket used a missile shaped as a baseball. Then chocorita started to glow.

"Bayleef, the leaf pokemon, the evolved form of chicorita. These pokemon emit a spicy aroma from the leaves it's neck and it's razor leafs are extremely powerful."

Bayleef's razor leaf destroyed the missile and freed me and pikachu and my new beedrill. With all of us using baseball terms was knocked them out of the park with a double thunderbolt.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

After all was said and done I won with beedrill but it was close, David came in second with the heracross he had caught. I won the sun stone and the beedrill. I decided to give the beedrill to Cassy because she loves pokemon with yellow and black stripes. David vowed to go and capture each and every one of the pokemon he had caught during the contest. So he went into the forest. We didn't see him again until late the next day. Cassy was so happy that I had given her a beedrill that she did the song. After she was done we continued on our way to the next gym.

* * *

**David: You didn't think I would just leave all those hard caught pokemon there did you?**

**Misty: Just as long as you keep them away from me I don't care.**

**Ash: You like to be rewarded for your work, I knew that if you didn't win you would at least go and catch that heracross.**

**Joesph: How'd you find the exact same ones?**

**David: I make weak psychic bonds with every pokemon I catch. All I had to do was follow my powers to them.**

**Me: Well professor Oak should be ecstatic.**


	165. Sudowoodo, rock or grass type?

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I really like the music on some of the Ash and Misty videos. Like tear drops on my guitar. This chapter's pokemon is sudowoodo.**

* * *

Mew's POV

We came to a wide river and none of us was prepared enough to carry the others so far. Brock said there was a bridge. But it had been washed away and the new one won't be ready for six months.

"I might be able to throw you guys over the river." David suggested but we didn't do that. Then we found a man in a boat. He wanted a sudowoodo in return.

"Sudowoodo, the imitation pokemon, this rare pokemon hides in trees to avoid capture."

So started the hunt for the sudowoodo. Psyduck came out of his pokeball and so Misty put him to work. Psyduck did something right and found one. So came the second part of any great hunt, the chase! But we lost him. But we found two researchers fighting. They told us they were arguing about sudowoodo. The male said his name is Pierre and the girl said her name is Marice. They were fighting over if sudowoodo was a rock or grass type.

"Sudowoodo is a rock type you ding dongs!" David exclaimed

"If David says sudowoodo is a rock type then I'll agree with him." Was the basic response from our party. Marice believed sudowoodo to be of the grass type. Any legendary worth their salt could tell you sudowoodo is rock type. She said that there are accounts of suudowoodo using fire type attacks.

"Do I have to spell everything out? The reason for that is because sudowoodo can use mimic." David said

"Mimic?" We all asked

"Mimic allows a pokemon to copy any move." David recited from memory. Marice still wasn't convinced."There's a reason it's called the imitation pokemon, it imitates the grass type so instead of water or grass type that it is weak to it will be attacked by fire or poison."

"You have to admit, his reasoning is flawless." Pierre said and the two started to fight again and Brock tried his usual. It was David's turn. To find a sudowoodo Ash called noctowl and David pidgeot. Marice said sudowoodo's leaves change colors. Pierre countered by saying sudowoodo gather branches. The flying pokemon had found one. He tried to get away but we were hot on his heels. Sudowoodo used a fake vine whip. He then used fake razor leaf.

"We know you're a faker." I told the rock type. Chicorita used vine whip and sudowoodo used mimic. Totodile was up next and sudowoodo seemed to avoid it at all costs. Totodile tried to use bite but sudowoodo fell into a Team Rocket trap. We listened to the motto and got a smokescreen. With sudowoodo gone Marice was down and Brock tried again. Misty hit him over the head with her mallet. We managed to find the sudowoodo. He had escaped and now we could take him in for study. Sudowoodo tried to run away but Brock tackled him and started to lick the rock type.

"Are there any psychiatrists around here?" Misty asked and Brock gave sudowoodo some pokechow. With the food as a bribe we took sudowoodo to the lab. We tried to get him to use vine whip but when pikachu shocked him he mimicked a thunderbolt. Then Pierre got out a book that said sudowoodo use mimic.

"WHY DOESN'T ANY BODY LISTEN TO ME?" David cried and with another test Pierre tired to water sudowoodo but he fled from the H2O. Sudowoodo ran away and we ran into Team Rocket. Then the old man from the river showed up. He turned out to be Marice's grandfather. Sudowoodo used slam against arbok. Then he used faint attack. Next was low kick. By this time David was snickering. When cindaquil used flamethrower on wobuffet sudowoodo got in the way and returned fire. No pun intended.

"Cindaquil, use tackle!" Ash commanded but counter put a stop to that. Now it was poliwhirl's turn. Wobuffet was about to counter flamethrower when he got hit by a surprise water gun. It hit all the Team Rocket members.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Sudowoodo hated the water from the water gun. Sudowoodo ran away but Marice was now convinced that sudowoodo is a rock type. With the fight over we could leave and Marice's grandfather took us across the river. Now we were back on the road to our next adventure.

* * *

**Me: I'm tired, time for a nap.**


	166. Old pokemon in a new time

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I'm back! I decided to take the weekend off and was gonna start earlier today but I got caught up in my new game, pokemon explorers of sky. On sunday I got to dialga and he kicked my can all over the place. My team is torchic and pikachu. So today I taught pikachu focus punch. That, plus a flamethrower, was a knock out! So I did misson after misson until I finished the manaphy story line just now. This chapter's pokemon is manaphy!**

* * *

Ash's POV

We had gotten to the ruins of alph. They were huge. Then I saw an arodactly fossil.

"That's exactly what they are." Said professor Oak from behind me."By the way, who sent me all those bug pokemon?

"That would be me." David answered

"Well they've been a big help in my recent research." The professor told us and told us to follow him. An old student of his, Forster, had found somthing and professor Oak wanted us to see it too. Forster was worried we'd leak the secret but we begged him and promised that we wouldn't tell, we're experts at keeping secrets. As Mew and Mewtwo well know. I spotted somone watering a bone. Forster told me he was removing the dirt. Then they run it past a computer to see what pokemon it was. Then the water cut off.

"What's the matter?" Professor Oak asked

"Lately we've been having water flow problems." Forster replied and when professor Oak asked where the water came from we went to see some of Forsters collection. One of his favorites was a kubutops fossil. Professor Oak brought us that Forster thought that all pokemon came from the water at some point. Misty liked the idea. She began her usual rant about how great water pokemon are. David and I both disagree. I think electric type is one of the best and David is torn between electric and fire. Maybe a bit of fighting type.

"Water pokemon rule!" Misty finished and asked if Forster needed an assistant. For a change of pace Brock dragged Misty away by her ear. Then Forster took us to a room that was what he thought the world looked like 2 million years ago. When we entered a fake but accurate aerodactyl. But it was very life like. In a year this will be open to the public. We were getting a private preview.

"The previews are almost never as good as the real deal." Mew commented and then a fake volcano erupted. Then we came to a lake. The rocks had something called glowing liken growing on it. It is a plant that dates back to prehistoric times. Then we saw a kubutops maximus statue, that was much bigger then the one we saw.

"Fossils sure can teach you a lot." Misty said and I asked when we were gonna see the big discovery. Forster wanted us to finish the tour. He used the same replie professor Oak used. He told us to stay still and his discovery might appear. Then two oyminite and an oymastar showed up. At first we thought they were robots but Forster told us they were real.

"Well I have my oyminite with me so out you come!" David said and his own prehistoric pokemon appeared. the others greeted David's.

"Oyminite, the spiral pokemon, belived to have lived over two million years ago. Recent research indicates that it was able to control it's boyancy by storeing and releasing air in it's shell.

"Oymistary, the evolved form of oyminite. This exctinct pokemon is belived to have used it's sharp fangs to break through the shells of others."

"It has everything right except the extinct part." Forster said and the wild ones dug under the sand a bit. Forster said they're still a bit jumpy around humans. We asked if there where anymore and where he found them. He said they had come to him and he didn't know if there were more besides David's and the three of his.

"It's like a childhood dream come true." Professor Oak said and made friends with one of the oyminite. He told us that when he was six his school class had went to a museum and he had seen a oyminite fossil and that was what had inspired him to become a pokemon researcher. The other two began to trust Oak as well and were rubbing their tenticals against his hand. Forster told us that one day the pokemon had just appeared in this room.

"Where there are two there are usually more and even if there aren't then these three could be the rebirth of a whole species." Mewtwo remarked and the situation gained more gravity. Brock asked how they would cope when thousands of people came. That's why Forster had called professor Oak. The park should open and these pokemon should be protected.

"This is a problem." Jeffery pointed out."Like 'to be or not to be, that is the question' type thing.

"Since when do you read Shakespeare?" David asked

"I've read a few for english class." Jeffery said and Forster took us to the observation room where cameras could watch the oyminite and oymistar. Then a third oyminte came on the veiw screen. Now there was a second oymistar. Then an assistant ran in and said that the water had stopped.

"I have a hunch, let's get to that resivor." Professor Oak said and we got in a jeep and those of us who couldn't fit, flew. We sent noctowl ahead because David didn't have his pidgeot or any other flyers with him. For those of us in the jeep it was a bumpy ride. We were bumping up and down and all around and if it didn't stop I might get car sick. Noctowl came back and told us that there was trouble. If there was trouble then of course it was Team Rocket.

"Que motto." Hope said and Team Rocket began the same, boring, old motto. They had hundreds of oyminite and star in their balloon basket. Guess they weren't as exctinct as people though. Looks like they were thriving. Then professor Oak said the reason the others were at the research place was because Team Rocket was draining the water from their home. The old stand bys came out for a battle.

"Arbok use poison sting!" Jesse commanded and I told pikachu to dodge. After weezing's slugde I told pikachu to use thundershock. Then a tackle that sent them flying back into the truck and that exploded. Team Rocket was gonna get away and Misty reminded me that an electric attack would hurt the oyminite and star.

"Don't worry, they've got so many pokemon in there they won't be able to take off." David said and he was right, they began to rise but stopped. While they were stuck I called out noctowl. It was easy enough for him to peck a small hole in the balloon. On crashing Team Rocket fell free of the oyminite and star. So it was all clear for a double thunderbolt. Then all the spiral pokemon used water gun.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

All the pokemon returned to their home under the water surface. Professor Oak decided to let the pokemon be so they could live out their lives in peace. So now it was time to say good bye to the professor and get back on our way to the next gym.

* * *

**David: Does anyone else think it's ironic that psychicshipping is a torchic in his explorers of sky?**

**Mew: [I do!]**

**Me: Evil moster houses!**


	167. carrier pidgeons? No! Carrier pidges!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I am really really sorry but my old computer, I think it's surfed it's last web page. Right after I last updated the computer crashed and until I get a new computer or my dad fixes the old one my updates might be a bit spotty. Until then I've resorted to begging my dad to let me use his old lap top again. Obviously it worked or I wouldn't be typeing right now. This chapter's pokemon is jirachi.**

* * *

David's POV

We were on our way to the fourth gym when we heard a sound and looked up. We saw a ferrow bullieing a pidge. We weren't about to let that pidge get beat up by a pokemon three times his size so Ash called on noctowl and I called on beedrill. They got in ferrow's way and noctowl hypnotised ferrow. I don't know what it was but it sure scared ferrow. Then we remembered the pidge and saw it fall into the woods. It was on a ledge over a river. Noctowl went to him but he was scared to noctowl hypnotised him.

"Well you can't say hypnosis isn't useful." Mew commented and when noctowl brought up pidge Brock fixed up his wing. We saw that pidge was carrying something and we decided to take him with us to find his trainer. So we carried him to the next town. The town was full of pidge flying around with something around their necks.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jeffery asked

"Carrier pidgeons?" Joesph replied

"I think so too." Jeffery finished

"Only in this case it's carrier pidge." I put in and then a kid came running up to us and talking to the pidge we found. I guess we found the trainer. He was fistey and accused us of hurting the pidge when he saw the bandage. Brock told him what had happened and we learned more about the carrier pidge service. He introduced himself as Alex and we introduced ourselves. He took us to the pidge base that also served as Alex's and his grandfather's home. We found someone giving orders to the pidge in the coop.

[Well at least it doesn't smell in here.] Mewtwo said and I was forced to wonder what he ment. Probably he was still sore about that pidge that had, how do I put this, used him as a porciline thrown a few days ago. Alex's grandfather was greatful that we had helped to save kent and offered us refreshments. He told us how he trained the pidge when Misty asked. He flew in a blimp over the flying lanes over and over. Alex went to check the pidge and Ash got a little hot under the collar when Alex's grandfather said it was a good thing he wasn't retireing any time soon.

"Alex is perfect for the job!" Ash exclaimed and Alex's grandfather went on to say that after he was done he was closeing shop because tecnology had him beat. He went on to say that it takes a lot of time and he wasn't even there for his son's wedding or his grandson's birth. That's why he didn't want Alex to have the job. We all agreed that it was for the best and that Alex and the pidge will be sad when the day comes that the service closes. Then we found out that some of the pidge were really late.

[That means something has gone south.] Hope said and then he went on to say they were carring medicen for really sick pokemon. Alex vollentered to find them and got out the blimp. I wasn't about to sit here like a lump when I could help and the other psychics felt the same. Ash asked if there was room for another on the blimp. Alex said there was enough room for everyone to go so they climbed in.

"This could be dangerous!" Alex's grandfather warned but Alex said we would be fine and away we went. Ash and I decided to use our flying pokemon to help in the search. We didn't have to search far to find the cause of the vanishing pidge, who else but Team Rocket would to such a dirty thing? They tried to hid useing a smokescreen to make themselves look like a cloud but it didn't help much and it almost choked them. So when the smoke was blown away we had to listen to the motto.

"Two words: gas maskes." I remarked

"Why do we even let them finish the motto?" Mew asked

"Because it fills up time." Mewtwo answered

"To do what?" She asked

"Plan." He replied

"Why do we need to plan? One thundershock and their gone." Hope pointed out but by now the motto had finished. Jesse called out arbok, but forgot that we were in mid air. So Team Rocket grabbed him by the tail before he could fall to his doom and Jesse told him to use poison sting while he was still dangleing. Noctowl hypnotised them so the shot off into space.

"Looks like Team Rocket's drifting off again."

Now to the second order of buisness, freeing the pidge. Noctowl and kent made a hole in the bag so the rest of the birds could escape. Then while they were escaping the hypnosis wore off. The pidge weren't too happy with them Rocket so they tried to get away but a double thunderbolt put an end to that. With the mottor blown out the birds pecked the balloon until it popped.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

We escorted the pidge to the pokemon center on the island and made sure the medicen was delivered. The next day kent passed his entrance exam and became part of the pidge delivery service. Also Alex's grandfather said if Alex proved himself the buisness might just stay open. Alex was overjoyed at this. We gave him our congratulations. Now it was time to say good bye and continue on the way to the next gym, ghost type if I'm not mistaken.

* * *

**Me: I kicked darkri's butt! All I had to do is take down the rhyperior and my partner's discharge did the rest.**

**Mewtwo: [Why hasn't my challeng letter arived? I put it in the mail box yesterday.]**

**Mew: [And why did you have to beat me up?]**

**Me: I had to get the prize you were protecting.**


	168. The evolution of zubat

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**As it so happens the season four theme song is one of my favorites. But then again I have a lot of pokemon theme favorites. I don't really like the season ten one though. This chapter's pokemon is salamance**

* * *

Misty's POV

We were on the road when a storm broke loose so we had to run for cover. A big bolt of lightning told us that standing under a tree wasn't a very good idea and we had to get inside. But where could we find shelter? Then pikachu spotted a mansion on the cliff. We didn't have a choice so we went to see if we could wait out the storm there. The old place was empty but pikablue leaned against a door and it opened.

"Spooky." David said and we went in. It was like a palace in there. Then we heard someone screaming. It sounded like a man. We went to see what had happened and Brock said it must be a tourcher chamber so Ash broke down the door. We found what looked like different kinds of therapy. One of the workers saw us and thought we were there for an appointment. The worker was female. This time he tried to get her to give him a nick name. We were on the verge of loseing our lunches.

"Why don't you try insane?" I asked and she gave her name, Dr. Anna. So Brock went on again and before anyone could stop him we went to see a zubat X ray. Then we learned it was a therapy center that uses pokemon to treat different aches and pains. We were told how Dr. Anna came to own the palace. Brock tried once more when Dr. Anna was called away and called his own zubat. The zubat seemed to like each other.

[Of all the zubats in the world why did these two have to hit it off?] Mew wondered and so Brock managed to drag Dr. Anna away. Then Ash's stomach growled and when Ash is hungry someone else's stomach is never far behind. David's stomach also growled as usual. I don't know how or why but their stomachs must be in perfect sync or something. We went to the kitchen and guess who was there stealing food.

"Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed and the chase was on! They don't steal our food and get away without some punishment! They tried to escape by going down a hall that Dr. Anna said not to go down. It was a trap hall. So now Brock, Dr. Anna, and Team Rocket were stuck down there.

Brock's POV

We were stuck down in the dark with Team Rocket. But the zubat had come with us and mimi found a light switch. Team Rocket tried to escape but ran into a wall. We were in a maze with only one chance of escape, a computer and the zubat's super sonic. Sooner or later we came to a dead end where both rooms ahead had traps. So we waited for Anna to do some number crunching when Jesse lost her patience and went on. When wobuffet wanted to join her on her quest to the unknown she was touched.

"She can't say we didn't warn her." I remarked as Jesse was nearly crushed by a wall of bricks. As it turns out if one trap was activated the other one became safe. Thanks to Jesse we were able to move on. We came to another trap in the middle of a hallway. So Jesse and wobuffet ran on ahead. But she pushed wobuffet infront of her to set off any traps. He made it safe but Jesse activated the trap and two brick walls fell on her. We moved on and we were about to get out when I began day dreaming. I drempt about Dr. Anna and I getting married.

[Are you trying to make us barf or is that just how odd your day dreams are?] Said a telepathic voice that could only be David and we found the door. The door was stuck so when Team Rocket tried to steal the zubat the crashed into the door. The others couldn't open it so I guess pineco used self destruct. Anna and I came out of the maze and when pikachu and pikablue got too close they were wrapped up by some rope. They tried to get away with a smokescreen but the zubat blew it away.

"After them, first they stole our food and now they've stolen the pikachus!" Mew shouted and we were off. Jesse sent out arbok but my zubat's super sonic confused him and he attacked his own team. Jesse, James, and meowth were danceing around but wobuffet, true to it being the pateint pokemon, stood still. Then zubat began to evolve.

"Golbat, the bat pokemon and the evolved form of zubat. It's four sharp fangs make it's super sonic more powerful then zubat's."

Arbok recovered and tried poison sting again but it was countered by a wing attack. Then I told him to use super sonic and it was more powerful. It was so powerful that it fried Anna's computer. The confused arbok and weezing fell over on Team Rocket and the pikachus were set free. When their trainers told them to use thundershock they got an evil grin on their faces.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

I got a band aid for a cut I got and began to day dream again. I thought now that super sonic was so strong that it would help even more, but it was too powerful. I was crushed yet again. Ash and Misty had to drag me away when it was finally time to keep moving to the next gym.

* * *

**David: That hurts, if zubat hadn't evolved then Brock might have been able to stay.**

**Jeffery: But Brock is never that lucky.**


	169. A fighting type dojo

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Things have been quiet, too quiet. I don't know why but I have a foreboding feeling. Be prepared for the worst of the worst as we move on towards Mewtwo returns. This chapter's pokemon is ursurang.**

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

We were still on our way to the fourth gym when a touros was about to charge us down, just another typical day. He ran past us and his trainer was trying to catch him. Then an old man got on a path that was on a collison course with the touros. Ash took off after the old man and called out bulbasaur to use vine whip. The attack grasped the horns and pulled back touros' head. Now touros was mad and charged bulbasaur but Ash's timing was excellent and when a vine whip had the touros hog tied a sleep powder made it a done deal. The old man said that bulbasaur was really well trained and that he had a job for Ash. He took us to a fighting type dojo. One of the pokemon caught Ash's eye.

"Hitmontop, the head stand pokemon, hitmontop's smooth, graceful kicks are exceptionally powerful. Opponents may be surprised by their force so beware."

Hitmontop showed some kicks and then spun like a top with his legs out. We were impressed but the old man said she was turning the dojo into a circus. It was time for the students to leave and they bowed to the old man. When Misty asked why they did that he said it was because he was their Shiwan. Ash said he might have had that at a resturant once and we all crashed. Brock yelled at him that a Shiwan is the master teacher. Ash thought that it was chiken in garlic sauce. When the old man's grandaughter asked if he was going to introduce us we found out what Ash's job was.

"This is Ash Ketchum, your replacement." He said

"Oh boy." Mew said in exasperation

"Here we go again." David muttered, he must remember the last time Ash tried to teach. Team Rocket nearly burt down the sprout tower and pikachu was almost stolen by a little boy. But before we could say anything else we witnessed a family despute. Ash tried to calm them down but ended up in a battle with hitmontop. It was to be hitmontop vs. one of Ash's fighting types, only Ash didn't have one. The old man suggested bulbasaur. I could see David and Hope relax, they must have been afraid that Ash might have begged one of them to do it. The girl was outraged that bulbasaur was chosen.

[If this keeps up I might get a headache.] Hope commented and before things could get too serious a 'dojo destroyer' showed up. He challenged the old man and called out a hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee, the kicking pokemon, this nimble pokemon can launch lethal kicks from almost any position."

The old man did a bit of grandstanding before calling out his machoke and broke his back. The machoke also did some showing off and broke his back. They were both very old I guess.

"That's just sad, maybe there's a loop hole that will let David or Hope into the battle." Mew hoped aloud but we didn't have time to find a rule book and it was already a one on one. But instead the grandaughter took the challenge because her grandfather was in no condition. He had no choice and let her battle.

"Hitmonlee, use rolling kick!" The dojo destroyer ordered but hitmontop countered it with ease. Hitmontop went with his own rolling kick but hitmonlee went into a defencive pose just in time so he didn't fell the worst of the blow. But hitmontop kept on kicking. Now it was time for a rapid spin from hitmontop. She used the speed to boost the triple kick attack. But hitmonlee was able to dodge all of the kicks. Useing a stratige not unlike what David might use hitmonlee used a double kick to send hitmontop off balance. Now a jump kick hit hitmontop that was followed by a hi jump. Just before the match could finish Team Rocket showed up.

"I can't believe that their in ninja costumes." Jeffery said and Team Rocket did the never changing motto. It was an easy matter for bulbasaur to cut Team Rocket's net with a razor leaf. Team Rocket called out arbok and victorybell and victorybell put hitmonlee to sleep after trying to eat James. The tried for a double play but pikachu stopped victorybell from using sleep powder again. Bulbasaur put an end to arbok. Then with a razor leaf cut the balloon.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Since hitmonlee was asleep the match was set for tomorrow. The girl was psyched but I wasn't so sure that she would win on her own. The old man shared my views. The old man begged Ash to train her for tomorrow and in turn he begged David to help him.

"How do I get myself into these things?" David wondered aloud after he agreed. First was a battle to prepare. Bulbasaur tried spinning his vine whip like hitmontop spins. Ash said to imagine that the vine was hitmonlee's kick attack. If that worked they would move on to a real kick attack, compliments of David. Hitmontop tried to kick bulbasaur, but he was able to dodge without much trouble. Hitmontop used a rapid spin triple kick combo. Again bulbasaur dodged. A vine whip knocked hitmontop out of rhythem. Then bulbasaur used vine whip to compleatly incompacitate hitmontop. Bulbasuar used a tackle next. There wasn't even a need for David to step in. The old man explained that the reason bulbasaur and Ash had won was because they were a team.

"Just becacuse a trainer and pokemon are battling the same opponent doesn't make them a team." He said and he went on to explain the girl's faults. We all agreed that Ash might not be perfect but when it comes to working together with his pokemon it's hard to beat him. With that some more training was in order. They trained the whole night, at one point David stepped in to help out. So the in the mourning the dojo destroyer returned. The two pokemon exchanged punches and hitmontop went into a rapid spin. Hitmonlee went in for some rolling kicks but hitmontop was able to dodge.

"Looks like they've started to become a real team." Joesph remarked and hitmonlee tried the double kick again. This time it was blocked. Hitmonlee tried a hi jump and hitmontop used an upright rapid spin. It moved in like a wheel and the first two kicks missed but hitmontop lept high into the air and the third kick was so powerful that it knocked out hitmolee. Then Team Rocket showed up in a meowth robot that had boxing gloves. They tried to steal hitmontop but bulbasaur's razor leaf stopped the attempt. They tried again but hitmontop sent the second glove right into the robot's face. A double thunderbolt sent Team Rocket flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Well now that our job was done it was time to go and we said fare well and were back on the road to the fourth gym.

* * *

**Me: I've made up my mind, the last chance you have to guess my pen name is the Hoenn alone episode.**

**David: One person has already guessed right, but will there be more?**

**Mewtwo: [Only time will tell.]**


	170. Psychic water wars!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**The computer hunt isn't going so well. But I'll update at every chance I get. You know how I've basicly stuck with the script with this story? Well that's going to change in Hoenn! Even more so in Sinnoh. What evil have I concocted? Let's just say a lot of advanceshippers will hate me. And contestshippers. Well I don't know about hate but they might not like me as much. This chapter's pokemon is psyduck.**

* * *

Misty's POV

Well David had found a hobby, he has started to draw. When Joesph and Jeffery saw his first sketches they were amazed. They said before all he could manage was stick figures and even those weren't good. Maybe it has something to do with him being psychic. I'll have to ask Mew or Mewtwo. But for now most of us were boiling under the sun. David and Hope were fine of course because they were fire type morphers. Up in a banana tree we saw some aipom.

"Aipom, the long tail pokemon, aipom is able to hang from brances from it's powerful tail. Aipom live atop tall trees."

Ash said the aipom were cool but he was more interested in the bananas. So he and pikachu took off to get them, they tripped and fell into some water.

"Ash is funny." I remarked

"Anybody can be funny slipping on a banan peel, it's a no brainer." Brock said right before slipping on one himself.

"Banana peels, an oldie but a goodie." Mew commented and then she took a turn on the yellow peel.

"I don't know about you Mewtwo, but until we're clear of these bananas I'm flying." David said and Mewtwo wasn't about to lose his dignity to a fruit peel. It appeared that the water they had fell into was a hot spring. So while the clothes were drying we decided to take a break from the dry heat in favor of more moist heat. If we were gonna spend some time relaxing our pokemon weren't about to be left out. They began to play a passing game with an inflateable master ball. Until it got a little rough and the ball went flying.

"Well totodile, on most days that'd be a home run." Ash told him as he looked towards where the ball had flown. Totodile was pleased with himself but chicorita was mad at him. The two started to hit each other and then cindaquil got dragged into it. Now all of Ash's Johto starters were at each other's throats. Then they started to pull each other's faces. Totodile and cindaquil were pulling chicorita's and chicorita and totodile were pulling cindaquil's and so on. Ash didn't really see that they were fighting and told them to find the ball. I could guess that they would fight over whogot the honor of returning the play thing.

"Well they're probably gonna be a while so lets play truth or dare." Hope suggested

"No!" A lot of us shouted, myself included. Mewtwo suggested a game of say uncle. The ideas didn't get any better until Mew suggested we have a water fight. So we all got in a started to splash. We all decided to gang up on Mewtwo but that didn't go so well for some of us. He was able to use telekinesis to shot water at us like a water gun and send our own splashes back at us. So those of us without psychic powers or a death by drowning wish got out of the water to see the amazing sight that was a psychic water war.

"I've been hit! Call the coast guard, call the ambulance, call the union, call my mom!" Mew cried after she got a big face full right in the kisser. She was the first of many causalties until those pokemon weak to water were at a safe distance and the only two in the water were Mewtwo and David. Neither were willing to back down or give up. So after a few more minutes of watery destruction it was down to their last blows. The gathered as much water as they could, each knowing their pride was at stake. So when all the water was taken in they let loose. Mewtwo tried to outright drown David with as much water as he had. David favored shooting it out like a fire hose. When all the water was used up they were just standing. Then Mewtwo fell.

"Let that be a lesson to all those who dare to challenge the king of the water war!" David shouted right before fainting himself. That's boys for you. By now we were starting to get a little worried about the three that had gone off to look for the ball. So we formed a three search parties with one psychic in each. A few would stay here with the pokemon. So we were off and we each went looking in a different direction. Something told me this was going to take a while. We had searched hi and low and then the river started to over flow and the pokemon swam past.

"Well how do you like that." Jeffery commented and the others rejoined us.

"Why is it we can never have a nice quiet whole day off?" Joesph wondered as we ran down beside the river. The pokemon got onto a snorlax's stomach and were riding the water but up ahead was a waterfall. Chicorita cut down some trees with razor leaf. Then totodile chomped onto one of them. Finally chicorita grabbed both totodile and cindaquil and all were safe. But totodile couldn't hold on forever. Ash got on top of the tree and grabbed totodile before he and the others fell into the water. After the water had calmed down and Ash had had a talk with the wandering trio the beach ball showed up.

"Of course it had to show up now of all times." Mewtwo remarked as pikachu held it up in the air for Ash to grab. So with the beach ball retuned we returned to the game of pass the ball.

"Come to think of it we haven't seen Team Rocket today." David said

"Even they have to take a break." I pointed out and we spent the rest of the day relaxing before getting back on the road.

* * *

**Mewtwo: [That was a pretty good chapter.]**

**David: There were people slipping on banana peels, how can it be a bad chapter?**

**Me: Good point**

**Misty: Boys.**

**All males: What?**


	171. Misty catches a fish

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Right now there's nothing that improtant, well nothing that I can think of anyway. Wait! I just remembered that next week I finish school for the year. Happy days! It would be even better if I can get a new computer by then. Then I can spend all day writing. Well at least I have a hobby! So I do have a life if I have my hobby. Just leave me in my insanity. This chapter's pokemon is gible.**

* * *

Ash's POV

It was lunch time so we decided to let the pokemon have some fresh air. Before long a poliwrath showed up. He hit Misty's poliwhirl on the head. Then hit him out of the water.

"Well it's a water type so we can shock him away." Mew suggested and the poliwhirl's trainer showed up. Misty was at his throat in a heart beat. He was the kind of jerk that made his pokemon evolve. After he insulted poliwhirl he did the same with Misty's other pokemon. We were all irritated by that kid's attitude. We moved on but Misty was still upset at how that kid had made fun of her pokemon. Then we came across a big group and everyone had a fishing pole. I found out that today is the seaking catching compititon. We went with them and the rules were you can use any rod, reel, and lure you want. Also you can catch as many seaking as you want with in the time limit. However you can only enter one of them and you have to use a lake ball.

"This seems a lot like that bug catching contest." David remarked and I was thinking the same thing. The heviest seaking would win. First prize was a trophy and a year supply of chocolate bars. You can only use one pokemon to help you. David decided to sit this one out, he said he would rather explore under the water then float over it today. The kid we saw before was some kind of champ at this event. Now Misty was dead set on winning this contest. We were all going to fish today, with the exception of David and the kid showed up for some last minute insaults. Psyduck came out and made a fool of himself.

"The weather is clear and the water is excellent. Let's catch a big one!" Jeffery cheered and the contest began. Not a minute later the kid had already caught his first seaking. Then he let it go because it was too small. Eventually Misty got a bite. But it was just a tangled line. The kid then came by to get Misty seeing red all over again. When the wind changed direction a while afterwards Misty said we should move the boat. She told Brock to head north and we found the kid going the same way so Misty took over the boat and flew across the water. Soon Misty and the kid started to trade paint.

"Knock it off!" We shouted at them but they wouldn't listen. When we were about to crash Misty pulled out and the kid flew over them and capsised their boat. Misty found the perfect spot after we apologised and we found the kid had beaten us there. Eventually I managed to hook a really big seaking and pikachu used thunderbolt on her. I threw a lake ball and caught her. Then the kid hooked a huge one. He caught the seaking and said that one would be his entry. We were then ten minutes from the finish. It was time for Misty's secret lure.

"Well it's crunch time so I think I'll use my own special lure." Mew said and attached something we couldn't see onto her rod. It didn't take long for both to get a bite. This seaking was gigantic and Mew's was a shrimp. The event was now finished. Misty's seaking and the kid's seaking were both and even 5.5 kilos. To decide the tie Misty and poliwhirl had to face the kid and poliwrath in battle.

"Do you think she can win Brock?" I asked

"The odds are not in her favor." He said and we watched. Just as the battle started Team Rocket showed up. They wanted the chocolet bars. Meowth gathered them and was reeled back up to the balloon. Both poliwhirl and poliwrath used water gun to stop him. Bulbasaur set the prize on the stand with his vine whip. With the chocolet save I told pikachu to let loose with a thunderbolt.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Now that they were gone it was back to the battle. Poliwrath used submission and it looked like it did some real damage. Them poliwhirl got punched. Now he was scared and hid behind Misty but all her other pokemon came out to cheer on poliwhirl. Now Misty gave poliwhirl a strong pep talk. Then they started with a strong bubble attack. Then he used mega punch. Poliwhirl dodged poliwrath's counter mega punch. Then poliwhirl used bubble and water gun. That was all they wrote for poliwrath. We couldn't carry all those sweets around so Misty was going to send some off to her sisters and Brock's family and my mom and professor Oak along with others. When I heard pikachu was getting some chocolet I wanted some too.

* * *

**Me: I don't know why but typeing up Johto episodes are tireing.**

**Jeffery: It's because as the you know what gets closer you want to put in more effort.**

**Mew: [Or maybe it's because you want to get there so fast that you're useing up a lot of energy to get there.]**

**Me: I don't need you guys looking in my head, I just said something and you have to open up my head.**


	172. A pokemon beauty contest

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Hey guys! I just got done watching a documentary on worm holes and time travle. Yes I know I'm a giant nerd, not the point right now. It mentioned string theroy and parelle universes and I remembered something I thought of as a small kid. There are an infinate number of realities. Take the pokemon show for example, somewhere in reality pokemon exsist. Mind blowing isn't it? Not only that but there's a universe that has pokeshipping and one that has advanceshipping. But beyond that my story is someone's life as in everything I type is really happening. It's times like these I'm glad to be a science nerd. This chapter's pokemon is slowking.**

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

We all were having ice cream except Brock, for some time now he's been rushing into every pokemon center we come to, not to flirt with nurse Joy, but to check his e mail. Then we heard him exclaim that Susie had sent him an e mail. We had to refresh Ash's memory of who Susie was. She was the one that gave Brock vulpix. She was in a near by town and was looking for a pokemon she could enter in a contest.

"Three guesses what Brock wants us to do." Mew said and the he demaded that we all go to the town Susie and the contest were. Why don't I like the sound of this? Probably because every time Brock tries to romance a girl we have to sweep up his broken heart. I felt like saying professor Ivy just to get him back to his senses, but I'm not that cruel. When we got there I nearly threw up.

[WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH THESE PEOPLE? DON'T THEY KNOW THAT POKEMON DON'T LIKE TO BE DRESSED UP?] I shouted

[Speek for yourself.] Mew said as she found a bow and put it on.

"David?" I said

"What?" He replied

"If I ever understand what goes on in a girl's mind then please either kill me or freeze me in ice." I begged him

"I'm not promising anything but I might if that's what you really want." He answered and I must have missed something because Brock showed up in a white tux. So many insults so little time. I think Ash did it best when he said Brock looked like the ice cream man. We headed over to the meeting point when vulpix lept out of Brock's grasp and found Susie. That was easy. Brock gave Susie some flowers, as much as a flirter as he is Susie is the only girl he get toung tied around. Susie said that vulpix was in great condition. When Ash asked Brock said he had never really owned vulpix and had known that sooner or later he would have to return her. Then Susie suggested she and Brock enter the contest as partners.

[Something tells me that things will go wrong thanks to Team Rocket.] Hope remarked

[A brain dead first grader could have figured that out.] Mew said and Brock fainted because he was so excited about being together with Susie.

[I think Brock honestly and truly likes Susie.] David said

[Ditto.] The rest of us replied and I could tell David was trying to hold back the 'really? Where?' that usually follows. Then we notice that Misty had run off. We found her admiring a ninetails. The ninetails trainer, Zane, had known Susie since pre school. Looks like Brock might have compitition. Ash decided to look up ninetails.

"Ninetails, the fox pokemon and the evolved form of vulpix. It has nine tails and a shining golden fleece. Ninetails are said to live very long lives."

"And there's also a legend that says if you step on a ninetail's tail then you will be cursed for a thousand years. Beyond that there's another legend that says ninetails have nine tails because it was created by nine sorcerers." David told us, where he puts all that information I'll never know. Susie and Zane were a lot alike but they disagreed on a few things, like Susie thought that it was inner beauty that counted but Zane thought it was outer beauty. When Zane left one look at Brock told me all I needed to know.

[Somebody is jelous, somebody's jelous.] Mew and Hope said in a sing song voice. But now it was time for the compitition to begin. According to the program Susie and Brock were number thrity seven.

"When's Zane?" Ash asked

"He's after Susie." Misty answered

"Yeah, Brock is too, that's the problem." Ash said, he's a lot more mature then the boy of ten I meet way back when. Now the announcer came on and said the contest was about to start. Number one was a little late getting on the stage. It was Team Rocket with a greatly revised version of the motto. It was for the contest. Well they weren't trying to steal anything yet so there was no reason to fight. Let them embarass themselves. But as it turned out the crowed like them.

"Well if that doesn't beat all." Joesph commented and then they got busted by a very grumpy officer Jenny.

"I think she needs a little less coffee in the mourning." Jeffery said and the show went on. We went back stage as Brock and Susie's turn was coming up and it felt like he was going to wet himself at any moment. Then Team Rocket showed up in doctor's outfits. They gathered up all the pokemon and took them away. Now they were stealing and now was almost the time to fight. Geodude had the honors of breaking down the door. Team Rocket was up in their balloon.

"I chose you, noctowl!" Ash shouted and noctowl popped the balloon so it came back to the ground. Now pikachu broke the lock and all the pokemon were free. Victorybell and arbok were Team Rocket's battlers this time around. Victorybell used razor leaf and ninetails and vulpix burnt them to ashes. Then vulpix and ninetails launched a double fire spin attack. That was it for Team Rocket.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

With Team Rocket gone the contest was back on track. Then Zane came up and offered to make a team with Susie. Ash and Misty thought it was great because Susie worked on the inside and Zane on the outside, they thougt it was the perfect combo. Brock was graceful in defeat. Now it was time for Brock and Susie and vulpix to go on. The contest went on so long that I fell asleep and the others wouldn't tell me who won, they said it was my fault for falling asleep.

* * *

**Me: If the person who reviewed as ME () gets to this chapter I hope he (or she) has a different oppinion of my story.**


	173. evil, ugly, little trolls!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I was going to say something but my mind went blank. I might think of it before the end of the chapter. This chapter's pokemon is delibird.**

* * *

Hope's POV

We were on the road when Ash's stomach of cast iron corroded. We told him that he shouldn't have eaten the four hamburgers.

"I did not, I had five." He said, holding up his fingers.

"I didn't know it was humanly possible to eat that much." Mewtwo remarked

"With Ash I don't think anything in matters of eating is impossible." David said and Brock was out of the pills that would make Ash feel better. Brock wondered if there was a drug store around when we heard a voice.

"It's one of those evil, disgusting, little trolls!" Brock exclaimed when he looked down and saw an old man. The old man yelled at Brock and said he was old man shuckle. He then said that he could cure Ash's rusting stomach. He gave Ash three pills. Ash ate them and felt better, before his stomach, exploded? And smoke came out of his mouth. Ash fainted soon after. When Misty found out the old man had given Ash pokemon medicine she was angry.

[Ash and Misty sitting in a tree, k i s s i n g.] I muttered to myself and when Ash woke up his stomach felt better and he was fine and Misty was no longer angry at old man shuckle. Then Ash had a hunger pain. Old man shuckle told us his pills work on both pokemon and humans. Brock thought the old man was a wizard. He invited us to come see where he works.

"Sure." We said and went with him. We found all his stuff was natural. Ash said if they were natural or unatural they did the trick for his stomach. Brock said the medicine wasn't the usual natural medicine. Old man shuckle said there was a secret to his fix ups. Brock begged to be told of course. Inside a shack was a bunch of red pods.

"That's a whole lot of Shuckle." David commented and Misty picked one up and it grabbed her.

"Shuckle, the mold pokemon, when items are placed inside it's shell it produces a unique juice. Shuckle are naturally shy and are most often found under rocks."

"Not to mention that their defence is sky high." David added and old man shuckle told us that he puts the stuff into a shell and pours out the resulting juice. With the juice he can make pokemon abilities more powerful and other stuff, like cure a stomach ache. He went on to say that red shuckle are normal but a shiny one can make a juice that can tame any pokemon. Brock began to day dream about being the best breeder and took pikachu and started to rub his head hard.

[Five dollars says pikachu shockes Brock before he puts down pikachu.] Mew said and old man shuckle said it was really hard to find a purple shuckle but his bellsprout might be able to help. He told us that coming into the mountain was getting harder and harder because of his old age. Ash asked why he didn't just catch the shuckle but old man shuckle said that wild ones make the best juice. If we helped the old man find a purple shuckle then he would give Brock the juice from it. So we started and bellsprout got a whiff of shuckle.

"After that swoopy!" Old man shuckle cried and we were off. But that was one super fast sprout. Bellsprout found a lot of red ones but no purple ones yet. But bellsprout found some ready shuckels so we got to play some shuckle catch. Pikachu and pikablue were about to go up to bellsprout to stop her but got hit with some shuckle. We gathered all the shuckle and swoopy took off again. Brock went fast as he could and tripped so he rode his cart down hill. We found him but had lost swoopy. When we found her she was talking to a purple shuckle. Then Team Rocket showed wanted the shuckle and weezing used smoke screen.

"That never fails." James said and Team Rocket vanished. But as long as we had swoopy Team Rocket couldn't get away. We came to a river and all the shuckle came out of the woods for some reason. Old man shuckle appeared and said the reason all the shuckle were acting this way was because Team Rocket had dunk the juice of the purple shuckle. If we follow the shuckle we'll find Team Rocket. Old man shuckle explained when someone drinks the juice it causes them to emit pheromones. It works very well on pokemon. We found Team Rocket running from a swarm of pokemon.

"The pokemon will be after you for three days and three nights because you drank pure purple shuckle juice!" Brock shouted at them. They didn't know that. But for some reason they wouldn't give up the purple shuckle. Jesse called out arbok and wobuffet but the pheromones took care of them. Victorybell was the same story. Without pokemon pikachu and pikablue had an open shot at Team Rocket but the pheromones had brain washed them too.

"This has gone too far!" Old man shuckle cried and used some powder. He said it reversed the affect of the feramones. Team Rocket was about to make a get away when the purple shuckle licked Jesse and she threw it up into the air. Pikachu and pikablue weren't very happy at the moment and took it out on Team Rocket.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Later old man shuckle told us with our help he now had more juice then ever before. Old man shuckle gave Brock the promised medicine but he didn't want it any more. The events with Team Rocket had made him see the light. So with that we were back on the road.

* * *

**Mew: [You have to work for what you want.]**

**Mewtwo: [There's no such thing as a free lunch.]**

**David: The best things come to you through work.**

**Me: And other such sayings.**


	174. The electric crisis

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Today we meet Gary Oak again. We also discover that his eevee has evolved. This chapter's pokemon is houndoom.**

* * *

David's POV

We were walking along to the next gym when we heard someone say their name, Alex Davis. We went to see what was going on and we found it was a pokemon battle. Not only that but Gary was there. His eevee must have evolved into an umbreon.

"Umbreon, the moon light pokemon, when an eevee has had sufficent training and is exposed to moon light then it evolves into umbreon."

That reminds me that I need to call professor Oak about a couple of eevees. I could all ready tell that if umbreon and I faced off then I would have to use my blaziken form. Failing that one of my bug types would work. It's really interesting how two completely different types, psychic and dark, are both weak to bug type. Alakazam kicked things of with a zap cannon. It was extremely powerful but umbreon was able to dodge with relitive ease. Alakazam used psychic but Alex must have forgotten that psychic attacks do nothing to dark types. So now alakzam had to use head butt. Again umbreon dodged.

"Looks like the hardest thing when facing that pokemon will be to hit it, never mind power." Mew said and umbreon tackled alakazam. Now alakazam used dynamic punch but umbreon dodged with an agility. Alakazam used double team now and when all of them attacked umbreon waited for the real one. Umbreon then used quick attack but alakazam used teleport. Alakazam tried a hyper beam but Gary saw it just in time and umbreon dodged. Umbreon used hidden power and alakazam was finished. Ash and I were ready and willing to battle Gary and his umbreon.

"Come on pikachu." Ash said and slid down the hill side. I followed of course. Gary said he didn't want to battle because he knew all of pikachu's moves.

"What about me?" I asked but my voice was drowned out by Ash calling out his pokemon. Ash was trying to act cool but chicorita started to rub on his leg and totodile started to dance around. Gary walked away in the commotion. Ash was grumpy because Gary had blown him off and we came to a town. Ash vowed to beat Gary the next time they battled. We got to the pokemon center but before I had dinner I called professor Oak. He sent me the two eevees that wanted to evolve into espeon and umbreon. Ash said the first part of his new training was to eat as much as he could to build up his energy.

"Why don't you just ask David to help you train?" Mewtwo asked but Ash was too proud for that at the moment. Then the power got cut for some reason. We asked the nurse Joy where the power plant was and she said it is in the mountains. So we were off to see if we could help. When we got to the power plant the workers were all tied up. Before we could help them a giant wobuffet robot controlled by Team Rocket showed up. They were the ones that had raided the electric plant. They thought that if a little wobuffet could counter then a bigger one would be better.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash ordered but the robot took it and sent it back at double power. We decided to use water next so I called out my totodile and Ash did the same while Misty called out staryu and poliwhirl. But they were able to counter that too. Now the robot was going to use a mega punch but the exstention cord was at it's limit. We were saved! Then Gary showed up and broke the cord. We went back to the power plant and untied the workers. They told us the fasted way to get power back was to open the secondary flood gate. But Team Rocket appeared again. They tried the mega punch bit again. It missed.

"How long to you thing those two will hold up?" I wondered

"Depends how scared they are of Jesse's wrath." Mewtwo answered and the robot used a chop and then a kick. But the kick didn't do anything because James and Meowth were too tired. While it's defences were down we launched a double thunderbolt. But it recharged the robot. Ash sent out cindaquil and chicortia and I sent out flame. The two fire types used flamethrower and chicortia's vine whip closed the counter doors. With no where to got the flamethrower made the robot blow up.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

We found Gary and the cable that controlled the water gate didn't have a turning rod. The handle was inside a small building but the door was locked. No problem for us psychics. Mewtwo unlocked the door and we went in. It was dark but umbreon was able to light up like a night light. We found the handle but it was locked up. Again no problem and I unlocked it. Now we had to turn the handle, I can tell you it was really rusted. We all tried to move it and when all seemed lost something gave out and the water gate opened. The water was flowing but the generator was old and needed a nice big shock.

"We can do that." Ash said and we hooked pikachu up to the power plant. When the power was at full pikachu disconnected and Gary started to walk away. He said that Ash had gotten a lot better since the last time they had met and he might be the one to challenge Ash next time. The next mourning nurse Joy said she was grateful to us and Brock tried to get her e mail but Misty pulled him away. Ash and I are way over due for our next badge.

* * *

**David: Psychicshipping is feeling a bit ill right now so he is getting an asprin. So it has fallen to me to tell you to stay tuned because there is an announcement in the next chapter.**


	175. Up in the mountains

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**In two episodes everyone's favorite copy cat comes back! I am of course talking about duplica. And not long after that is Mewtwo returns! Then after that is the fourth movie. That means I'm going to be working hard for the next while. This chapter's pokemon is snover.**

* * *

Ash's POV

We were in a mountain range and I was making echos with pikachu. The air was so fresh that I felt energised so I raced pikachu and David and pikablue. While running a pokemon flew by us. I took out my pokedex.

"Ledian, the five star pokemon and the evolved form of lediba. The spot's on the ledian's back are said to respond to the stars in the night sky."

We decided to follow the ledian. Then we got caught up in a strong wind that sent pikachu, pikablue, and me flying. A boy asked if we were alright and I said we were. The kid's dad said he was sorry and we said it was fine. We told him how strong the gust attack was.

"I though I got caught up in a hurricane." I said and the others showed up. We were taken to a log cabin and told that the boy's father is a part of the mountain patrol. His son, Benjy helped him a lot. When we had showed up they were doing some training with ledian. When Benngy's dad saw the time he said he had to go see a village at the bottom of the mountain. We were welcome to stay as long as we liked and if there was trouble then we should call him on the radio. It was time for more training, this time it was for speed and agility. Then a strong wind started to blow, but it wasn't a wind at all, it was Team Rocket! The hose they had did two things, blow and suck up.

"Why did we have to get stuck with these losers?" Mewtwo wondered and Team Rocket blasted ledian back at us. Then set it to suck and took in pikachu, pikablue, and togepi! They were going to get away when the winds caught them and blew them away so now we had to call Benjy's dad and wait for a plan.

Pikachu's POV

Team Rocket had done it again, they had caught me and pikablue and for a bonus togepi. Then they messed it up. We were stuck on a cliff hanging on by a few ropes. Jesse was currently beating up James. The wind started up and one of the ropes broke. James called out victorybell to use vine whip to hold us up but victorybell had to try and eat James and the extra weight cause the other ropes to snap. It was a good idea but bad timing. We fell onto another ledge and we were free.

"I wonder how Team Rocket's going to get us into more trouble." Pikablue said and Jesse and meowth were chewing out James. Then the ledge started to break off. We fell to ground level and started to slide down the natural road. But it came to a ramp and we flew off of it. We landed on top of a rock and were now on a teeter totter. One false move was the end.

Ash's POV

We were going after Team Rocket when we encountered a rock slide. I wanted to climb up it but it was too unsteady. So we went a different was up a rope ladder to an old service road. But no one had used the ladder in years. Benjy went first to see if it was safe, it seemed to be fine. So up we went, well those of us who couldn't fly. Then a wind came up and the rope went wild. Then everything, even the ancor came loose and we started to fall. Benjy and the psychics were doing their best to keep the rope from falling. Then another wind came. I called out noctowl to help carry us up. We were all tired by the time we were up on safe ground. Noctowl up and fainted after I had said good job.

"Poor noctowl." Mew said and I called him back.

Pikachu's POV

I was keeping togepi from moving too much and Team Rocket was just sitting there. I wonder how pikapi and the others are doing. Team Rocket then got into a fight over a bar of chocolate. They started to shift the rock and we ran to the other side. But then it went into the other direction. So we ran to the first side. We did this once more before meowth told James to stay where he is and the rock was balanced again. Then togepi set it off balance again. Then wobuffet appeared and the rock fell.

"YOU STUPID BLUE BLOB!" Pikablue and I shouted

"Sorry." Was all that he said and then suddenly we were back to the way we were before. Togepi's metronome must have turned back the clock. Jesse thought that it was all a dream and togepi was eating James' chocolate. Togepi started to run around so the rock kept going back and fourth and back and forth and so on. Then I heard pikapi and the others. Bulbasaur tried to use vine whip but the vines were too short. Then the wind picked up. Ledian volunteered to rescue us. We jumped into a net and ledian brought us down. Ledian lost control for a second but managed to get it back. Then the rope was cut by the rock but ledian still was able to hold us up.

"Hang in there ledian!" Pikapi said and we started to slow decent. Then Team Rocket grabbed togepi and pikablue and me in a sack. Weezing and victorybell went on the attack and ledian tried to use comet punch but failed. Bulbasaur used razor leaf but weezing's smoke screen made it miss. Then Benjy's dad and pidgeotto showed up. Pidgeotto's gust attack knocked out weezing and victorybell. Now both ledain used swift attack. We were free again! Now it was one of my favorite times of the day, double thunderbolt time.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

We thanked Benjy and ledain and then the first star came into view. Then ledian's back started to glow and the two flew into the sky to sprinkle some kind of glitter. Because Benngy's ledian had glowed he was now a full member of the mountain patrol. We told him congratulations. The next mourning we were back on our way to the fourth gym.

* * *

**David: Somebody hide me!**

**Misty: Why?**

**David: Because Duplica's coming!**

**Me: Wuss.**


	176. A whole mess of wobuffets

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**This episode is almost assured to give me a headache, it's has a town filled with wobuffet. This chapter's pokemon is wobuffet.**

* * *

Misty's POV

I picked up a guide book that I thought was Brock's while we were resting and a wobuffet popped up. We thought Team Rocket was near but then a lot more showed up.

"They're everywhere!" Ash exclaimed and we decided to follow them to see what was going on. Mew and Mewtwo and Hope had gone to visit the clones the day before. David was absolutly horrified when we came to a town and there were tons of wobuffet. They were every where. A guy showed up and said this is wobuffet village. It's called that because everyone has a wobuffet. I asked why everyone had a wobuffet and he said that everybody loved wobuffet and they made you feel warm and cuddly. I thought he was nuts and a few others looked like they were about to either laugh or throw up. It was just our luck we had come at the time of the wobuffet festival.

[The fun I don't mind, the wobuffet I do.] David remarked and soon we all ended up playing with some wobuffet. The wobuffet here were much more enjoyable then Team Rocket's. Then we got news that some one had attacked a little girl's wobuffet. The wobuffet was in really bad shape. Then another attack happened. The wobuffet's trainer said there were three attacker so we thought it was Team Rocket. We found them by the supply house. As it turned out they weren't guilty because another attack took place while we were looking at them. It was a trio of fighting type trainers. We weren't about to let them get away with this. As it turned out these three were here a year ago to cause trouble. They were beaten by Lulu's wobuffet. They said they were going to beat up all the wobuffet.

"If you want to prove how tough you are have a battle with us and our pokemon!" Ash and David challenged them. I was going to battle with them so it was three on three. They chose primape, machoke, and hitmonlee. We chose chicorita, David's blaziken form, and poliwhirl. Hitmonlee tried a rolling kick but we were stopped by officer Jenny and Lulu. During the wobuffet festival all pokemon battles were banned. So instead of beating up real wobuffet they turned their attacks to the giant statue.

"They're destroying it, isn't there some kind of loop hole?" David asked but there was nothing we could do. Then someone dropped a bomb. It was Team Rocket to the rescue for a change. So it was the fighting type pokemon vs. Team Rocket's wobuffet, arbok, and victorybell, who tried to eat meowth for once. Hitmonlee used rolling kick and arbok used tackle. Machoke karate chopped victorybell he used razor leaf but primape blocked it.

"I don't believe it." Ash said

"Yeah." I agreed

"Team Rocket's being decent." Brock finished and arbok was hit by a hi jump kick. Now machoke used seismic toss on victorybell. Now it was wobuffet's turn but he didn't look that tough with his head band. Hitmonlee used jump kick but wobuffet used counter. Machoke used seismic toss but was countered by a counter. Primape tried fury swipes but again wobuffet used counter. Now they were all going to attack together but counter still came through. So with the three beaten Team Rocket took off.

"I'm beginning to see a pattern, every time Team Rocket tries to do something bad they get blasted off. But every time they do something good they come out on top." David said and we agreed with that. Then we saw Team Rocket trying to make off with the food for the festival. We went after them and I called out staryu to pop the balloon. Team Rocket was down. Team Rocket thought they were home free because it was against the rules to battle during the festival, but officer Jenny said it was OK because we were outside the village. So we were free to beat them. Ash and David sent them blasting off with a double thunderbolt.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

We returned to the village and partied the night away.

* * *

**Me: A bit short but I'll cover the next chapter in full detail.**

**David: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Mew: [Shut up you wimp.]**


	177. Say hello to Duplica again!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I'm a bit apprehensive about this chapter. This chapter's pokemon is ditto.**

* * *

Pikablue's POV

We were at the pokemon center but no one was there. It was early and things were already off to an odd start. Then a chansey and nurse Joy showed up. For some odd reason pikachupik was startled. Brock was able to tell right away that this nurse Joy wasn't a real nurse Joy. Then the chansey became a ditto and all the puzzle pices fell into place. She was the same quick change artist as ever.

"I remember you, do you remember me?" She asked

"It's Duplica!" The others said and then Duplica asked where Mew and Mewtwo were.

"They're away for thier mental health." Jeffery said and we got a few sodas. Togepi was having a lot of fun pulling ditto's elastic body. The reason Duplica was here was she was in the pokemon acting contest. As it turned out Duplica had caught another ditto since we last saw her and that was the pokemon nurse Joy was taking care of. Duplica had nick named him mini dit. We went outside for some air and Brock asked why mini dit was in the exam room. Duplica told mini dit to transform into pikachu. The transformation was flawless. The togepi impression was also perfect. Ash didn't see any problem. Duplica suggested that pikachupik used his own kind of transformation to become a blaziken. He did so.

[Now what?] He asked and mini dit transformed. Only thing was he only came up to about pikachupik's knee. My trainer tried to fight back the laughter and I failed. A mini blaziken just looked hilarious. Mew, Hope, and Mewtwo sure are missing out. That was why Duplica had taken mini dit for a check up. He always staied the same size. Misty said Duplica caught the weirdest pokemon without thinking. Ash challenged Duplica to a battle.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Pikachu said and Ash chose totodile. Mini dit used scary face but totodile just laughed. He then used water gun and hit mini dit. Duplica told mini dit to use hydro pump, but no one told her totodile didn't know that attack.

"I guess what you don't know can't hurt you." Duplica said and mini dit used tackle. Ash told totodile to use bite but then the pokemon center tower blew up. It was Team Rocket and they had dressed up as Ash and Duplica. It was so funny it was criminal.

"HEY YOU TWO, WHERE DID YOU GET THE COSTUMES?" David shouted up at them

"We made them ourselves." James said and then they jumped down into the center. Mini dit had vanished. Ash had to ask if totodile was the real deal.

"Some times I'm embarrassed to have a trainer like him." Pikachu commented and we went to question nurse Joy, she said Team Rocket had run right past all the pokemon in the center. They had stolen mini dit! We started to search for him but he and Team Rocket were no where to be found. Noctowl and ditto and pidgeot came up with nothing. Then nurse Joy told us that some one was trying to trade a mini arbok. We found them and it was Team Rocket so the mini arbok must be mini dit. They tried to get Ash or pikachupik to trade one of us pikachu but then meowth blew the whole thing. Pikachu used thunderbolt to shock them into a tree. Mini dit was free.

"Go arbok!" Jesse called but wobuffet came out too. They had the idea to use counter to counter us. Ditto transformed into arbok and mini dit into wobuffet. Wobuffet's counter held strong against ditto. Arbok used poison sting but mini dit used counter. James tried to use weezing to steal pikachu but ditto put the squeeze on him. So now pikachu joined in for a three on three. Pikachu used thunderbolt but wobuffet countered it. Duplica taunted Team Rocket into attacking mini dit. Arbok used counter but mini dit used counter. Weezing used sludge but mini dit used mirror coat. Jesse wondered what mirror coat is.

"Mirror coat is for special attacks while counter is for phisical attacks." My trainer said and Jesse got really mad and meowth used fury swipes. Fury swipes is phisical so mini dit used counter. Now it was time for a pikachu brigade and now there were five pikachus on the field. We all used thunder. The power was off the charts.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

We went back to the pokemon center and Duplica showed off mini dit. First was a tiny ursurang. Misty said he looked like a teddy bear now. Then Duplica had the idea to go around catching odd dittos. Then Ash and Duplica got back to the battle that they had started before. It took a while but Duplica beat Ash and my trainer beat Duplica of course. I wouldn't let him live it down he he was beaten by a copy.

* * *

**Me: See? It wasn't that bad.**

**David: I suppose, but next chapter snubble is gone forever!**

**Me: Well this is one of my favorite Johto episodes, right after hocus pokemon!**

**Ash: I don't like that one.**

**David: But you get a taste of what it's like to be a pokemorph, except you can talk and can't use attacks. **

**Me: And the episode after that has a big surprise.**


	178. Say good bye to snubble!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**This is it guys, snubble shall vanish. In her place will be a grandbull and granbull shall leave the show forever! This chapter's pokemon is grandbull.**

* * *

Pikachu's POV

We were by a river and I was taking a drink. Then I heard something. Across the river was that snubble that was after meowth. I told pikapi who in turn told the others. We went looking for the fairy pokemon. Then we found a man that was in rags. Brock gave him some water. The man was one of madam Muchmoney's servants. He and madam Muchmoney weren't cut out for traveling and now they were looking for food. Misty was worried about madam Muchmoney but she came swinging on a vine like a female Tarzan. She had found a lot of mushrooms so Brock made some mushroom stew. We asked what had happened. She told us that at the park she had had made snubble got out and started traveling the country. After a few weeks she decided to hunt down snubble.

"That's one stubborn pokemon." Pikablue remarked and the madam told us that she hadn't found snubble but she had found better muscle mass. Brock said that now that madam was strong she could become a great pokemon trainer, he said that a pokemon needs a strong trainer to look up to and respect. That's true for the most part, David and pikablue work like that more or less. Pikapi and I are based on pure friendship, I don't respect his strength at all. Strike that, I don't respect his physical power, his heart is what I respect. When pikapi said he had seen snubble he was interrogated.

"I guess today's task is to hunt for snubble." David said and we asked for something that snubble used to wear. She had a ribbon and David went into his jolteon form. He sniffed it and was on the trail, for good measure pikablue and I smelt the bow too. We got the sent and were off at a run. We found snubble all battered and bruised. We headed to a pokemon center to see if snubble we OK. Nurse Joy said snubble just needed a rest. Brock tried to flirt with nurse Joy but David put an end to it. Madam told snubble that the estate was being changed to a forest park thing. Sounded fun. But for some reason snubble seemed down.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." I said to pikablue. Maybe she had suffered some sort of trauma. I think David knew what was wrong but wanted madam Muchmoney to find out for herself. The next mourning snubble had vanished. We found Team Rocket messing with a grandbull but the ribbons on her ears looked like snubble's, she must have evolved.

"Grandbull, the fairy pokemon and the evolved form of snubble. Grandbull has extream biteing power due to it's strong jaw muscles and it's strong teeth and tusks."

Team Rocket came out of their robot and started to act like good guys, something was up. Madam went to get grandbull but she wouldn't let go and meowth shocked grandbull. They hopped into the robot and said it was either me or grandbull. Pikapi called out cindaquil. He used flamethrower to turn up the heat. They launched grandbull of the tail like a missile and madam got in the missile's path. Grandbull and madam smashed into a tree but grandbull let go. Now the two were ready for battle. Grandbull used take down. Team Rocket tried to fire off some more missiles but they all missed. Now grandbull used tackle. A dynamic punch sealed the deal. The robot went crazy. Now it was time for a double thunderbolt.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Now grandbull and madam Muchmoney were going to battle. But first they had to head home. Jeeves was all for taking the car but madam and grandbull had taken to life on the road and raced each other back. First prize was some fish eggs. With our job done and no plans to ever see then again we were again on the road.

* * *

**David: Three episodes until Mewtwo returns!**

**Me: I'd better get a good night's sleep.**

**Misty: Unless you get there before your bed time.**

**Me: It's possible.**


	179. We meet one of the wacky ninjas again!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Ariados amigos! Well if there's going to be some ariados then I don't see any reason why spinarack shouldn't evolve. This chapter's pokemon is zapdos.**

* * *

David's POV

I couldn't wait for lunch because Brock was making something special. Misty had gone on a walk with togepi. We heard Misty scream and went to see what was the matter, it was just a bug type. In fact it was an ariados, one of my top five bug types. It's odd how I'm afraid of spiders yet one of my favorite bug types looks just like one. Misty of course freaked out because he was so big.

"Ariados, the long leg pokemon and the evolved form of spinarack. Ariados are able to spin extreamly strong, sticky webs to trap it's adversaries."

Brock began to wonder if he was sick because he hadn't moved at all. But that was just fine with Misty. Then who should show up but Koga's sister, Aya. Brock tried again with her but some one said to begin a test and ariados moved and venonat used stun spore. Ariados got away and used his webs to get away like spider man. We didn't have anything better to do at the moment so we went after them. We watched as venonat attacked and fell but venonat got caught in a spider web attack. Aya's tutor showed up and stood beside his ariados. It was then we heard of pokemon ju jitsu. We were taken to another dojo.

"There are a lot of dojos in this region." Joesph remarked and Brock tried to get into the dojo so Aya could be his tutor. Pineco did his usual self destruct bit. So that's how we came to take a few pokemon ju jitsu classes. Ash was super psyched about his ninja outfit. Ash and I got red, Jeffery and Misty got blue, and Brock and Joesph got yellow. Red was for battle technique. Yellow study technical and blue was for the beauty center. Misty and Jeffery weren't too happy but agreed after they learned that this course was a once a year thing. It turned out that the beauty part was getting wrapped up by a spinarack. Brock and pineco were useing spike attack.

"I hope he gets the point." I joked and the instructor said Brock and his pineco did great. But then pineco used self destruct. In battle class we were watching a psychic hypno vs. a dark fire type houndour. Houndour's flamethrower faint attack combo was enough to knock out hypno. Now Ash and Aya were going head to head. Venonat vs. bulbasaur.

"PIKACHU!" [GO ASH!] Pikablue cheered and venonat couldn't dodge a vine whip in time. Then he was hit with leech seed. Venonat knocked off the seed after it stole some health and used supersonic. It was agony. Bulbasuar was confused only for a second and then he recovered in time to dodge a tackle. Then he used vine whip to slam venonat hard. The bug was squished. Now it was my turn, pikablue vs. a bayleaf. The bayleaf was well trained but he couldn't beat pikablue's blinding speed. Quick attack after quick attack until bayleaf was done. It was that easy. The others didn't have such a great day but Ash and I had a good one. Then pikachu saw Aya doing some late night training. When we got down to the grounds Ash spoke first.

"There aren't too many trainers I know that work hard day and night." He said, I was one of those sleepless few. Ash said some encouraging words and then venonat heard something. Someone had stolen the pokemon, this smelt like Team Rocket. Sure enough we heard the motto and saw Jesse and James in odd get ups. They were getting away with the pokeballs. What's worse they stole pikachu and pikablue!

"Go, spinarack!" I exclaimed and my own spider like bug type appeared. Ariados and his trainer made a human kite and spinarack kept Team Rocket in place. The teacher threw ninja stars into the balloon and popped it. But arbok's poison sting cut the ancor lines to the kite and the teacher flew away. But he still managed to get the pokemon. I told spinarack to spin a spider web to keep the teacher from crashing. It worked. Team Rocket crashed however. Both pikachus were sent flying into a tree and we got them down. Teacher was fine thanks to spinarack's web work.

"Arbok, attack!" Jesse ordered and ariados was too tired, but spinarack's poison sting hit the spot. The teacher said that Aya had to help too. She said she wasn't ready but he said that she could do it. Arbok came for round two and venonat used stun spore. Arbok dodged it but before he could sink his teeth into venonat spinarack used tackle. Arbok and venonat used poison sting but arbok was stronger. Aya told venonat to rest. Now Team Rocket would let down their guard. Arbok used wrap attack. Then venonat used stun spore. Arbok was down and out. Venonat's tackle finished arbok. Ash was finally back with pikachu.

"It's about time!" Jeffery shouted and pikachu used thunderbolt and spinarack used poison sting.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

The teacher said Aya had done great and then I noticed spinarack looked kind of pale. Then he began to glow. He was evolving! When the shine faded ariados was in front of me. I was really happy and hugged him. A few days later we were done with classes and my excitement still hadn't worn off. So now it was time to go and we were on our way once again to the fourth gym in a city that is impossible to spell.

* * *

**Misty: That face pack was horrible!**

**Jeffery: I agree, it wasn't the bug it was just that I was getting it.**

**Me: Poor you two, well on with the story.**


	180. Bug troubles

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I am insane, I didn't even notice until now that this is my ninth chapter today. Wow I am scary good. I'm like wiggilytuff from pokemon exploerers of darkness, time, and sky. Controlled insanity. This chapter's pokemon is wiggilytuff. **

* * *

Misty's POV

We were walking along when pikachu spotted something in the sky.

"What's that?" Ash wondered

"It's a yanma!" David exclaimed

"Yanma, the clear wing pokemon, through the use of it's two large eyes yanma can see in all directions at once."

Yanma spotted us and stole Ash's hat. David's hat was left alone for some reason. We chased after yanma for a while when we ran into her trainer. Yanma came down but tried to escape again. He grabbed his yanma to keep her from getting away. He told us his name is Zack. He told us yanma just loved to cause trouble. She got away again. We got to town, apparently yanma was a known trouble maker. Yanma accidentally used a sonic boom attack. Zack was now it big trouble with the baker. Zach's dad owned a glass factory. Zach's dad said if Zach couldn't control yanma he was going to have to get rid of her.

"Why did you even pick a yanma?" Ash asked and Zach told us that a few months ago in a rain storm he was delivering glass with his dad. They found yanma knocked out. They got her out of the rain and fixer her up. As soon as she was better she broke the glass in the factory. His dad told him to get rid of yanma. He convinced his dad to let him train yanma but it didn't work. Ash suggested they replace the glass windows with plastic.

"Then they would go out of business." I reminded him and Zack told us he didn't have any other choice but to let yanma go. Zack gave yanma some of her favorite treats and ran off. We went after him and then he went tearing back to yanma. But she was already gone. Zack was crushed.

"We'll help you find her." We told him and started to look. It didn't help David that yanma is a bug type. Then we found a pokemon center. Zack's Dad was there, but he wasn't. Zack's dad showed us some of his stained glass and it was amazing. Then some of the towns people showed up with Zack in tow. They said Zack was involed in a scam. I didn't think so. This sounded more like Team Rocket. Sure enough Team Rocket and yanma went by shattering glass and selling ice. They were busted. They weren't about to give back yanma.

"Go chicorita!" Ash called and I sent out poliwhirl and David sent out flame. But we couldn't risk breaking the stained glass. So we had to let Team Rocket win, for now. Then I had the idea that if Zack called back yanma then Team Rocket wouldn't be able to break the glass, it worked like a dream. Now that they were disarmed we were free to attack. We beat arbok but victorybell used a surprise attack to stun our pokemon. We checked dexter for yanma attacks and found out that sonic boom was a real attack.

"If you can teach yanma that it's an attack then maybe you can control them." I suggested and Zack tried and when yanma hit it was really powerful. When victorybell used razor leaf he countered with a double team. Now all four pokemon used tackle. The money was returned.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Yanma had finally learned to listen to orders. With Team Rocket gone Zack's dad was able to finish the stained glass. It was amazing. But now it was time to move on to our next adventure.

* * *

**Me: That was insane! I've been cursed!**

**David: I don't believe in curses.**

**Mewtwo: [Then why did...]**

**David: They don't need to know about that.**


	181. The final defeat of Giovanni

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Here we go, a pokemon special that I think should have been a movie. Mewtwo returns. This chapter's pokemon is Mewtwo.**

* * *

Pikablue's POV

We were walking towards the next gym when we came across a huge mountain. The only way to get past it was by bus and that only came around once a month, what are the odds that today is that day? Well today is that day, but we couldn't go because Brock wanted to try a new recipe. Then we saw the bus and went after it. Then a storm started. Brock tripped on the way down and caused a human and pokemon snow ball. Not only that but we missed the bus. There was a woman at the bus stop and told us to come inside her cabin to get dry. I may be a mouse pokemon but I don't like rain any more then a cat pokemon.

"Isn't there another way to get to the other side?" Ash asked, he wasn't about to stay a whole month. We could take a boat. Luna said that first the rain had to stop. Misty was all for it. When the storm stopped Luna got a bucket of water. Brock and Misty tried it first, they said it was amazing but Ash didn't think so. The rest tried it and they though it was pretty dang good. Ash said the water tasted normal and told pikachu to try some. He, togepi, and I fell in love with the water. So we started to boat ride. Misty like the clear water but Brock told her bug pokemon like nothing more then cool clear water.

"That's just fine because for once I'm not going to let bug pokemon bug me." She said and we caught sight of a flock of ledian. Misty said she was starting to like bugs, but then we came to a ton of kakuna. When the beedrill showed up Misty had had enough and went back up stream. There was only one other option, right over the tallest mountain. Only a few pokemon could stand it up there said Luna. Ash was all for going and then some butterfree came by to lay their eggs. Then a pair of travelers showed up.

"That girl is confusing." Pikachu said and I agreed, I only caught the first word before she lost me. Then I noticed that there was something David didn't like about the blonde.

[What's up?] I asked

[That girl works for Team Rocket.] He answered

[TEAM ROCKET?] I excalimed

[Don't blow it yet, some things need to happen here.] My ever mysterious trainer said and I complied. We discovered that her name is Domino. Then Brock tried to flirt with her, if he knew the truth he would have kept his distance from her. Misty carted him off. We learned that the water here had healing abilities. Then Team Rocket showed up, well the trio we know. They caught pikachu in a whip that wasn't effected by electricity but they forgot to bring the extras. But the Team Rocket balloon had some new extras, like rockets! Then Jesse started to ham it up.

"WILL YOU JUST TRY AND GET AWAY ALREADY SO WE CAN STOP YOU?" David shouted when he couldn't take any more. Off they went. Then the weather changed again. We had to get pikachu back so Luna said she could lead us up the mountain. It was a hard climb and in the middle of it a rock nearly squashed Domino. Then Team Rocket went back down. Then back up again. The balloon crashed into us so now we were on the joy ride and couldn't get off.

Ash's POV

We fell off after Domino had betrayed us and had made it to land. We made a canoe in hopes of finding pikachu on the island. We found the source of purity river and Mew was there.

"What are you doing here?" Misty asked

[I could ask you the same thing.] Mew answered and we brought her up to speed. We continued to look for pikachu but found Hope instead. She said that Mewtwo had left not long ago so David and Mew went after him.

David's POV

We found Mewtwo throwing psychic energy around like no body's business.

"Hey Mewtwo, nice place you got!" I called and he was surprised to see me.

[How did you get here?] He asked

[It involves a long story about how the three stogies shouldn't use rockets on their balloon.] I told him

[Idiots.] Mewtwo said and then Giovanni came out of his plane. He greeted Mewtwo like an old friend. Then he saw us.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mew and Mewthree." He said and that got my temper up. He told us that he had made new things to try and capture us, but he had only known Mewtwo and I were here. But he said he could catch Mew later. I wasn't expecting much so when the first blow came it really shook me. Mewtwo got hit hard too. We fell to the ground. But we brushed it off. The two pairs of robots circled us respetively. They tried to attack again but we were ready. Pulling out a lot of psychic energy we threw them aside.

"You've got to do better then that if you want to stop us!" I shouted at the Team Rocket leader and he said it would be useless to keep trying to catch us outright. So he took the battle to the clone's home.

[You are despicable.] Mewtwo spat at him and we couldn't let Team Rocket hurt the clones. We took all the pokemon back to the island. We found Domino holding a nidoqueen baby. Giovanni told us to come willingly and the others wouldn't be hurt. But we weren't about to just give up. The robots had survived out last encounter. He told us that if we didn't come then the others would be subjected to experiments that would kill them. So we had no choice but to give up. To prove a point Domino shot pikachu's clone with electricity. When pikachu went over to comfort him they both got hit. So we got into the spheres of light. The pokemon begged us not to do it but there wasn't any other way.

[You may control our bodies but you will never control our wills!] Mewtwo exclaimed but then he turned on the pain. We weren't strangers to pain so we took it but it was one of the worst. He was trying to use the pain to make our wills bend but we were going to be strong. Giovanni discovered that our wills were much more powerful then he had thought. But if this kept up then we might die before our wills caved in. But by now the bug pokemon had gotten angry at Team Rocket. They cause some explosions. We were at the ends of our rope and the others came.

"Hi guys." I said weakly and Mewtwo told them the only way to help us was to stop the robots. Ash started to tackle one of Mewtwo's and Jeffery started to attack one of mine. Then the others joined in. They tried to push the robots out of focus but it was no use. We had no choice but to gamble our lives in order to be free. So we had to dump the last of our psychic energy. We must put every bit of it into overloading the robots. But if we ran out of power then we would die, that's how it is for strong psychics. Your power and you are interconnected so deep that if you run out then you die.

[Either these robots will be destroyed or we well!] Mewtwo said and we began. It was a pain like no other, it even went past the pain that I felt when I was released from my bubble. Every electron of our bodies were being ripped apart, every iota of our being slowly being destroyed. Our forms became unfocused, like we were part of a bad signal on a tv. But the same will that had saved me then and the will that was in Mewtwo kept us going. Then all the pikachu used thunderbolt to help out. Finally one of each of the pairs was destroyed and lacking a twin the others self destructed. It would be hard to carry both Mewtwo and I so I changed to pikachu form before going into a semi conscious state.

Mewtwo's POV

I was battered and beaten and David had already almost gone under. But we were alive for now. We were dying a slow and painful death. The pikachus begged David and I to come to the spring but we had no energy. Giovanni tried to stop them when they wanted to take us to the spring but useing all the pokemon, Hope taking David's, they kept Team Rocket at bay. David's pokemon were able to handle themselves so Hope gathered up David and Ash took me to the spring. Chicorita and bulbasaur helped take me up to the spring.

[Why, why do you always feel the need to help me?] I asked

"Well for one thing you're my friend." He answered

[Not when I tried to take over the world.] I pointed out

"Yeah, but I couldn't just let you take over the world. Someone needed to deflate that head of yours." He said and we came to the spring. The doctor and Luna tried to talk Ash and Hope out of throwing David and me into the spring. But Ash wouldn't listen and threw me a good fifteen feet. I heard a second splash the meant David was now in the water too. But here, under the water, seemed familiar. Then I remembered that one of my dreams about Mew had taken place here. Then the springs power began to work on both of us, giving us more power then a surge could ever hope to give. With our power so high we burst from the water, our psychic auras burning almost too bright to look at.

[You will not defile this place!] I told Giovanni and we began to use our powers in ways I had never dreamed of. [This place has given me new life!] I declared and we purged this place of the metal. Then we cleaned the whole lake, from the top to the bottom. The power came into and went from us with such ease that I could do almost anything. Together we hid the spring underground so no one who didn't know what they were looking for could ever find it. Ash was excited to give professor Oak an update. I insisted that we had to wait until we saw him face to face. We couldn't risk any interruptions.

"Well if the pokemon here are safe then I guess there really isn't much to do now except play the end credits." Mew said but I had another idea. With that last bit of extra energy we cleared the memories of Team Rocket and those who would wish to harm us. We couldn't do that for David because Jesse, James, and meowth would see him again. So unless we could find a fix David would still be known as Mewthree to Giovanni. But now was the time for the clones to depart and make their own way in the world.

"Hey wait a second." David said and turned to the clone meowth."If you would like I would love to have you be a part of my team." He said and he thought it over. He said on one condition, that one of us take pikachu's clone as well. They had become close friends. Jeffery said he would be happy to take pikachu's clone.

"Pikachu pik pikachu chu pika." (I'll pop in every once in a while.) Pikablue's clone said and he took off. So with that we all got into our balloons, Team Rocket's had been fixed and I had created a pikachu head one for us. So that brought a close to our latest adventure. Now it was time to be happy with my final victory over Giovanni and continue to the next gym. But along the way I thought how blessed I am to have such good friends that wll be by my side, even when I experience my worst pain or fear. But also are with me during my happiest times.

* * *

**I'll skip the usual this chapter because I just want to say it. I think that this is one of the most heart warming movies and I think I just might have done it justice. Remember, somewhere in reality this just happened in real life. Remember that as I say good bye for now and my all your wishes and dreams and hopes come true. Even if it isn't in this reality. :)**


	182. Pichu, friend or foe?

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Yesterday I uploaded a total of ten chapter. Wow, and I'm not all that tired today. One of the good things about being an insmoniac. This chapter's pokemon is venasaur.**

* * *

Pikachu's POV

Mewtwo was in an unusuallly bright mood today. But I can't blame him seeing what happened a few days ago. Well we were still on our way to the fourth gym when pikablue and I caught a whiff of something. Then Ash and David got the scent. So away we went and we found an apple orchard. Ash and I ran into the grove of trees when all the apples started to vanish. They others came along and put the balme on me for eating some apples.

"He didn't do it, there's something in the trees." David said and I felt a rush of gratitude to him. But before we could find the real culprits I was caught in a net by a purple hair girl. She thought I was the one stealing apples. Brock did his usual but it didn't help me. Pikapi took the apple that had fallen into my hads and told me to open wide, he showed that the bite markes didn't match. Now everyone was on the same page, the one that says I didn't steal the apples.

"Let me see that apple." Mew said and looked at it."I think this was the work of a pichu." She said and we headed to the accuser's house. We agreed to help out with the apple picking today. There were noise makers every where. They keep away pidge, but not the pokemon that are stealing the apples. Then the noise maker went off. It was a bunch of pichu. The ran into the bushes and I chased after them. I told them that taking the apples was wrong. Then I found a ton of pichu and they were being circled by a ferrow. Pikapi showed up and pulled out his pokedex.

"Pichu, the tiny mouse pokemon and the pre evolved form of pikachu. Despite their size pikachu release bursts of electricity that can shock even humans. However, pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity and sometime release it randomly when laughing or surprised and shock themselves."

"That's a new record for dexter." Mewtwo remarked and then the ferrow came in for an attack. The three pichu I had frist met shocked him but shocked themselves at the same time. Ferrow was back on the attack so I stepped in and gave that ferrow a shock he'll never forget. We found out the reason the pichu were stealing apples was because they were just plain hungery. We offered the pichu some apples and the ate them like there was no tomorrow. But now we had a problem, the pichu would like it here so much that they would never leave. The pikapi had an idea. His idea was that the pichu had to earn their keep.

"That's actually a good idea." Pikablue said, impressed with pikapi and so the next time pidge showed up the pichu launched their attacks. The pidge ran away without eating a single apple. The pichu were a little dozy after that but otherwise they were fine. Next I showed them how to pick apples and not eat them. They were a big help and for a snack they got some apples. One of them ate too fast and started to choke. I remember when I was foolish enough to eat a whole apple. The pichu forced the apple down and then Team Rocket showed up. Pikablue and I went to stop them but the used a vacumme on us.

"Again with the vacumme?" I wondered aloud and they pulled us in. We couldn't even shock ourselves free. We got tired and they let loose more hoses. They began to steal the apples. It was time for the pichu defence system's beta test. They all shocked at once but it wasn't enought to pop the balloon, but they did hurt Team Rocket. So they blew then away to keep them from attacking again. But the pichu wouldn't give up. They formed a latter of pichu up to us. Together they gave pikablue and me the jump start we needed. We poured every ounce of power we had into Team Rocket's balloon. With one last push we pushed Team Rocket's battery over it's limit.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

The apples were saved thanks to the pichu. Thanks to their help they were now partners in the apple orchard. As the sun went down it was time for us to keep going. I was happy that the pichu had found a home and it reminded me of two other pichu we had met a while ago, I wonder how they're doing.

* * *

**Mew: [I can't belive how adorable those pichu are.]**

**Pikachu: Pikachu pik pika! (I'm cute too!)**

**Mew: [But we see you every day, the pichu are just cute because they're new.]**

**Pikachu: Chu. (fine.)**


	183. Togepi's adventures

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**This chapter might be a bit mixed up but I'll do my best. This chpater's pokemon is togepi.**

* * *

Misty's POV

We were looking at a postcard like view when a pokemon ran past. Ash checked his pokedex.

"Houndoom, the dark pokemon and the evolved form of houndour. Houndoom's fury howl is said to cause those who hear it to shudder in fear."

We guessed he was a messenger because he had bags on his back. We moved on and we got up so high that my ears popped. We were excited to see what it would look like at the top but then Team Rocket appeared. They used smoke screen after the motto and arbok tried to take pikchu. I got lost in the smoke. I tripped and togepi fell out of my hands.

Togepi's POV

I fell out of mama's hands and rolled out of the bad smelling stuff. Then I moved my arms back and forth until I disappeared and reappeared on top of a high tree. I got scared and started to hug the tree. I started to cry. Then a big black dog came up to my rescue. We got to the ground and he set me down. But I didn't want him to go, I was hungry too. I started to cry again. The nice pokemon gave me an apple. He started to go off again but a big scary bug tried to attack me. The nice pokemon scared the bug away.

"Thank you!" I said and he ran off again. I followed but lost him. I tripped and lost my apple but the nice pokemon came back and gave me the apple and put me on his back. We came to a big river. The nice pokemon jumped on some rocks but then a big blue water pokemon showed up. He splashed us so hard that we fell into the river. We got out of the river and the nice pokemon took a rest so I started to climb up a big rock. Then I slipped and started to fall. The nice pokemon saved me and showed me a place with nice bug pokemon. There was even a few grass pokemon. I went to dance with the grass pokemon. Then a found a big version of friend bulbasaur. He did something and the nice pokemon fell asleep.

"Sorry." He said in a deep voice and moved on. After a while I poked the nice pokemon in the nose with a flower. He woke up and the grass types put me on his back. We started to travel and along the way we came to a water fall and it started to rain so we took cover in an old tree. I was starting to miss mama and papa and all the others. But I cheered up when I was able to play with the nice pokemon's tail. The rain stopped and we saw a really weird pokemon. It looked like an electric type, like uncle pikachu. Soon it was nap time so I fell asleep in the nice pokemon's back. When I woke up mama was there! I jumped into her arms. The nice pokemon's trainer said something.

"I sent houndoom into town to pick up some clippers so I could shave the marrep." I guess the nice pokemon is called a houndoom. Then the mean people and meowth took friend houndoom. Papa called out friend chicorita and told her to use razor leaf. Now friend houndoom was free. Meanies victorybell and arbok came out now. Uncle pikachu was almost hit by a poison sting but dodged. Meanie victorybell tried to attack mama and me but friend houndoom saved us. Then uncle pikachu shocked meanie arbok. Then friend houndoom used a flamethrower to make the balloon go pop!

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

When the sun was about to go down friend houndoom's trainer told us how to get to papa's and friend David's next gym battle. I didn't like saying good bye to friend houndoom but I had to. Later I told uncle pikachu and friend pikablue about the weird pokemon I saw. I told them about it as best as I could. They told friend David to see if he might know what it was.

"Sounds like you and houndoom saw a rioku." He said and told us about it and made a picture. It looked a lot like what I had saw.

* * *

**Me: It was cool writing a chapter through togepi's eyes. Also I had forgotten that they had seen a rioku. I just hope Ash and Misty don't read this chapter.**

**David: Or else they might have your hide.**

**Me: Yes, and I prefer to have my skin on my living body.**


	184. The ghost pokemon bananza

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Unless I'm mistaken this chapter we meet the fourth gym leader. A ghost type trainer. Ghost types are weak to ghost and dark. This will be interesting. This chapter's pokemon is kadabra.**

* * *

Hope's POV

At long last we had made it to the unspellable city. We even saw the tin tower. With new energy David and Ash took off. When we got into town it was a lot older looking then we had thought. Then a fire breathing clown showed up. He offered to be our guide and kept blowing fire. He was also a sales man and tried to sell us a treasure finder. We headed over to the gym and left the sales clown to his own devices. We found the gym and it looked a lot like the pictures of koga's gym. But when we got inside the gym looked really run down. We went inside and something was in there with us. Then the place caught on fire! We tried to get out but got trapped and water guns did nothing.

"Something smells like ghost pokemon." Mewtwo said and this was proved when totodile hopped into a flame and wasn't burnt. Ash had noctowl clear the illusions. This place was crawling with gastly. They tried to attack but now that noctowl had used foresight they were susceptible to fighting and normal type moves. Noctowl made quick work of the gastly. Then they came back with some haunter. We tried to attack but they kept vanishing and we couldn't hit them. Then a gangar came into the light. Then a man showed up and the ghost pokemon obeyed him. He told us they were just defending their home.

"My name is Morty." And he told us he is the gym leader. He also told us that this place isn't the gym. Then Ash saw a picture on the wall. It was of a Ho oh. He and David had seen one before. Morty didn't believe them but they were firm. Morty told them that the last Ho oh was seen three hundred years ago.

"So? We've seen lugia, the last time any one saw him was even longer." David said and Morty told us that the place we saw was a copy of the tin tower, this one is the real tin tower. The original tin tower was the only place Ho oh made contact with humans. But she would only appear to few. Then greedy people came and tried to attack and steal tin tower and it was burnt into it's current state. Ho oh fled and was never seen again. Ash and David were sure they had seen Ho oh, even though she never came to the hall of origin. Then togepi crawled into a hole and we had to follow by a different route. It was too dangerous for humans but ghost pokemon could. So they began the search.

Pikachu's POV

I was following togepi and tried to get her to come back but she kept going. Then we came up out of the tower and found Team Rocket. Just my luck. I couldn't do anything because they had togepi hostage. Then for some reason Team Rocket tripped. It was gangar and the others! Pikapi tried to rescue me but got a fury swipes instead. So Team Rocket started to run away. Gangar went up against arbok and weezing. He beat them with ease. Gangar's night shade then freed togepi and me. Team Rocket started to attack gangar but he was in no trouble. Gangar's shadow ball finished them.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

The shadow ball left a huge crater. I'm going to be a bit nervous if I face him in our match. Morty said that we could have a match today but we were tired. So our match would be tomorrow but I was sure we would come out on top.

* * *

**Mew: [I detest ghost poekmon.]**

**Mewtwo: [You do not, you just don't like the fact that they're strong to psychic types.]**


	185. Morty vs the two trainers

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Here we are, the fourth gym battle! Are you not so happy that we finally have a gym battle? This chapter's pokemon is gangar.**

* * *

Mew's POV

"Gangar, the shadow pokemon and the evolved form of haunter. There are no details known."

Ash was trying to look up information about gangar, one of Morty's pokemon. David knew what gangar was weak against but Ash didn't have dark, psychic, ground, or ghost type pokemon. The ground type didn't matter that much because gangar's levitate ability makes him immune to ground attacks. David, as usual had something resembling a plan. But right now Ash had nothing, not even his pokedex to help. The only thing Ash knew was that Morty is a ghost type trainer.

"Fat lot of good that does you." I said bluntly but before Ash could think anymore Nurse Joy showed up with Ash and David's pokemon. She noticed how tense Ash was. I remember David telling me about Ash's last ghost encounter, he had gotten a haunter but only after becoming a ghost himself. Pikachu had came with him. David wasn't there but it was one of his favorite episodes back home. So Ash wasn't only without a plan but ghost pokemon would make anyone a bit edgy. Nurse Joy told Ash that his noctowl would be the key to victory.

"That means I should get my hoothoot." David said and went off to do just that. So with David's team ready and Ash having a plan in mind we headed to the gym. We found Morty teaching a class. We offered to come back later but he said it was fine. Morty asked if it was OK for the students to watch the battles.

"Sure, they can stay, OK pikachu?" He asked and pikachu agreed

"I don't see why not." David answered so the class was in for two battles. For some reason something was still bothering me about yesterday's Ho oh discussion. I know Ash and David did see her but something seems odd. Oh well, it's probably nothing. Ash won the usual coin toss. The ref laid down the rules. The opponent would attack first and would be able to switch out and other such stuff. Morty's first choice was a gastly.

"Noctowl, go!" Ash called and but Brock and Misty were surprised. If he did it right then this would be a great move, mess it up and he just blew the whole match. First noctowl used hypnosis, but gastly was fast and was able to dodge. It reappeared and tried to use confusion, but noctowl was on top of the ghost pokemon so he had to disappear. Now Ash and noctowl used foresight. Now gastly was open to every attack except ground and couldn't disappear. But gastly was still fast enough to dodge noctowl's tackle. Noctowl kept going and going but gastly was too fast. Gastly used lick and his very long toung hit. Ash called back noctowl before he could be declared defeated.

"That was a smart move, noctowl has done his job for now." Mewtwo remarked and now it was pikachu's turn to fight gastly. His quick attack hit home but gastly was able to recover. Pikachu used thunderbolt but he missed because of gastly's speed. Gastly's night shade hit pikachu square in the chest. He was out. So with one mouse pokemon out Ash called out another.

"I chose you, cindaquil!" He called and the fire mouse pokemon appeared. Cindaquil used flamethrower and missed but gastly's night shade also missed. Gastly tried a lick but cindaquil jumped on gastly's toung and ran up to the body and landed a direct hit. Cindaquil had taken down gastly. Next on Morty's team was a haunter, it looks like he uses the gastly family in battle. Cindaquil used flamethrower but haunter wasn't under foresight. Haunter was even faster then gastly to boot!

"Use mean look haunter!" Morty commanded and now cindaquil couldn't escape. So cindaquil used the never miss swift attack. Haunter tried a hypnosis but it was blocked by a smoke screen. But haunter was able to pull cindaquil out of the smoke. Then he licked cindaquil. Haunter threw cindaquil to the ground and he was out. So all of Ash's hope was on noctowl. So the bird was called out.

"Noctowl, use foresight!" Ash called out and haunter was exposed. Ash tried a tackle but noctowl was busy avoiding haunter's hands. Haunter tried a lick but noctowl was able to dodge. Then noctowl used hypnosis and huanter used confuse ray. The confuse ray won when the two attacks collided and noctowl became confused but was able to go on. Haunter began to charge up a night shade so I told noctowl to use tackle. Night shade didn't work well in close range and it knocked noctowl back to his senses.

"That was great!" We cheered for Ash and noctowl. Then noctowl's crown started to glow. Noctowl had learned how to use confusion.

"Confusion, this powerful psychic attack confuses opponent and hurts it was well."

Well this time dexter was able to help. Noctowl used confusion and it was really powerful. Because haunter is part poison type the confusion attack hit at full power. Haunter couldn't take it a was down. Now it was gangar's turn at bat. Noctowl use confusion again but shadow ball stopped it and the attack blew up. We were all showered in ghost type energy. Then we found out gangar could attack while invisible. So noctowl couldn't use foresight because he was dodging the night shades. Then Ash had an idea, he told noctowl to use a wide spread confusion so every one was bathed in the attack. Even gangar got hit with the attack.

"Quick, use foresight!" Ash commanded and before gangar could get away he was washed in the foresight. Gangar was building up for a shadow ball but noctowl was fast enough to tackle him first. Gangar then slammed into the roof and fell back to the ground. With that Ash had won. So now we had to wait a while until Morty healed his pokemon and was ready for David's battle.

"Next time I'll win the coin toss!" David vowed in the mean time. It was gastly vs. hoothoot for the first battle. David had hoothoot use foresight and then David called him back. Alakazam we sent into battle. It was a bit risky but it was worth it. Alakazam's teleport helped a lot and the two battlers got hit with a lick attack and a psychic attack at the same time. Alakazam was able to weather the attack but gastly wasn't so lucky. He was down and out. David withdrew alakazam before haunter had a chance to use mean look. Here David had a problem, if he sent out hoothoot he might get trapped. But it wasn't as much as a problem as I thought.

"What's he doing?" Ash wondered as David went out onto the field in blaziken form. If memory serves most fighting types can also learn foresight. Morty told haunter to use mean look and even though it didn't faze him it still trapped him. Morty thought David had made a big mistake, but the tables turned when David used foresight. That plus the fact that he knows shadow claw made this look like an easy win. But David had to spend a few minutes chasing haunter before wising up and he used aerial ace to get close and then slash with a shadow claw.

"That was amazing, I didn't know he could learn forsight." Misty said

[I more or less forgot that fact too until a few days ago.] David confessed and now it was time yet again for gangar. David used foresight right away and when gangar tried a shadow ball David sent it back by hitting it with a shadow claw. But gangar wasn't Morty's strongest pokemon for nothing. But David took the moment of weakness to use a fire blast. A little over kill but the fact that the air around a gangar it ten degrees cooler would make it hit softer. But it was still enough to knock out gangar. Morty was surprised that he had been beaten twice when he present them with the badges.

"I've waited a long time for this one." Ash said and David agreed with vigor. So we had finally gotten to the town that no one could spell and Ash and David had gotten a fog badge. Now we could move on to the fifth gym and all the adventures in between.

* * *

**Me: remember that mewtwo tribute soft song I mentioned? Well now it's stuck in my head. It not so bad but it makes it hard to come up with after chapter commentary.**

**Mario: It's a me, Mario!**

**Mew: [Why is the plumber here?]**

**Mewtwo: [Yeah, don't you have to go beat up bowser or something?]**

**Me: Besides, I don't think you are going to get a fic.**

**Mario: Eh, it was worth a try.**


	186. We have some eevee fun

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I'm not firmiliar with this episode but I know this is the first time we see the Kimono sisters, but I call them the eevee sisters. This chapter's pokemon is siviper.**

* * *

Misty's POV

We were eating at a small shop after Ash and David's gym victories. Ash asked where we were going next and Brock said we were the same distance from mahogany town and olivine city. I suggested we hang around for a while and decide latter. Then I saw a poster of a tea ceramony. I had always wanted to go to one and then an eevee showed up. I picked her up and cuddled her. Then eevee's trainer showed up. I could tell eevee was in trouble. I gave her back to her trainer. The trainer told us her name is Sakura. We introduced ourselves and I had an idea. I asked if she knew where the tea ceramony was and it turned out that was the one her sisters held.

"Um, sorry if I'm too blunt about exposing my ignorace but what are we supposed to do?" David asked, I forgot he wasn't native to around here. One of Sakura's sisters greeted us and Brock did his usual. I wasn't in the mood to stop him but David was in no such mood. Later we were walking around and found a flower arrangement class. This must be another of Sakura's sisters and again Brock was struck down. Next we found a sister playing an instrument. Brock's third time today he was smitten. The next tent was the one with the tea and it was Brock's fourth time today

[Looks like someone's working overtime but I don't think it's cupid.] Mew remarked and since David had been doing it all this time I stepped in and grabbed him, not by the ear, but by the nose. But by now Brock had lost all his marbles. We practiced the tea ceremony. Sakura showed up and it was too late to hide Brock. Sakura was the youngest of five. I sympathise for her. Then all the sisters came to the tent and Brock was in big trouble. I don't know why Mewtwo did what he did next but he shocked Brock. They were the four beautiful tea sisters, this was sounding more and more like my own sisters.

"This sounds kind of familiar, doesn't it Misty?" Ash asked, he had spotted it. I had to give him credit. Then we heard some commotion. When we got there we saw it was Team Rocket. I shouldn't even be surprised anymore. They had their mouths full when they tried to say the motto so we only had to listen to the last half. Jesse called out arbok. As it turned out Sakura and her sisters had all the eeveelutions, except espeon. David sent out blaze and himself. Jeffery called out his espeon. Sakura's eevee used tackle but was beaten by arbok's headbutt. Eevee tried a sand attack but failed, arbok used wrap. Then arbok threw eevee. She was knocked out. So Ash and I joined the battle.

"Poliwhirl, I chose you!" I said and Ash chose totodile. James called out weezing. Weezing used smog but it was cleared away by poliwhirl's bubble. Then it was a double water gun attack. It was enought to sent Team Rocket packing.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

After that Sakura and I started to talk about what it was like to have older siblings. From the other side of the spectrum David was there because he is the oldest of seven. David and I both agreed that sometimes we missed them, but traveling and the adventures was good at keeping home sickness at bay. Sakura said she would love to go on a pokemon journy but didn't want to go alone, she asked if she could come with us. I didn't think that was a bad idea, David didn't voice his opinion yet. When the others found us they said they had resupplied on medicine.

"That's a good thing because we might have another pokemon to take care of." I said and Ash thought I meant eevee was sick. We presented the idea of Sakura coming with us on our Johto journey. The others thought it was a good idea. Sakura told us she would ask her sisters right after a dance event they were having tomorrow. We were there when she asked. We told her sisters that it would be fine and since David and Brock both came from big families she wouldn't be a burden. They said yes on one condition, we could beat them at a pokemon battle.

"This will be easy, right pikcahu?" Ash asked and pikachu agreed. With both Ash and David on our side how could we fail? It was going to be four one on one battles. Any four of us against the four of them. We chose Ash and David obviously Brock was picked and the last choice was me. First was the sister with the vaporeon. Ash was going to do it but I stepped in with poliwhirl. First was a tackle attack and then vaporeon used sand atttack and poliwhirl used double slap. Sand attack missed but double slap hit and then poliwhirl got hit with a quick attack. Next was a test of water gun. It was a tie. Then vaporeon used aroura beam. That was it for poliwhirl.

"Go jolteon!" And the lighting pokemon appeared or is it the thunder pokemon, I forget which one is for zapdos and jolteon. Now it was Ash's turn. But before they could start Team Rocket showed up again. They had diffrent cages for the eevee and the eeveelutions. James chose victorybell and Sakura called out eevee. Victorybell's vine whip and tackle attacks were too much and eevee was caught. Ash called out chicorita and David switched to blaziken. Victorybell tried to vine whip them but they dodged and chicorita used her own vine whip while David got up close for a fire punch. Now it was arbok's turn.

"Staryu, I chose you!" I called and staryu came out. Staryu used tackle and arbok crashed into James. James was then locked in the cage that was meant for umbreon. Staryu squished arbok into the electric proof cage that was going to be jolteon's. Victorybell and Jesse were both locked into the heat resistant cage that was for flareon. Meowth went into the water cage willingly. Umbreon then used his agility to save eevee. Then another double water gun was used on Team Rocket.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Now it was time for Ash's and jolteon's battle. Jolteon used thundershock but pikachu was able to dodge. Pikachu used thunderbolt but jolteon blocked it with a thunder wave. Pikachu hit with a tackle attack. Thunder finished off jolteon.

"Why did that happen?" I asked, I knew jolteon's ability.

"For jolteon's ability to work you have to be focused, jolteon had just been hit by tackle and then was hit right after that with thunder." Mewtwo explained. Next was going to be David vs. umbreon, a sure win for us. But then Sakura said she didn't want to go anymore. She had realised that she just didn't know enough about pokemon yet. So that was that, we were now ready to chose what gym to go to.

"Well I don't really care what way we go, both gyms are weak to my blaziken form." David remarked so we chose olivine city because it was near a beach. So on we went to David and Ash's fifth pokemon gym battle.

* * *

**David: Some one burt the meatloaf!**

**Mew: [Someone turn off the smoke detectors!]**

**Me: WHO DARES TO BURN OUR DINNER? WAS IT YOU?**

**Mewtwo: [It wasn't me!]**

**Ash: What's going on?**

**Mew: [YOU FELL ASLEEP WHILE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MAKING SURE THE MEATLOAF DIDN'T BURN!]**

**Ash: Why don't we just order something?**

**_A few moments after Ash is locked out of the house._**


	187. Friday the 13th

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Well I don't know what I'll have for dinner tonight because the alarm didn't go off and the meatloaf burnt. Well I'm not complaining, my mom's meatloaf, well it just isn't my favorite and we'll leave it at that. This chapter's pokemon is swellow.**

* * *

Ash's POV

We were waiting for Brock's stew to finish on the road to Olivine. So in the mean time David and I were polishing our dirty gym badges and pokeballs. Then Brock's stew was finally ready. I was just going to finish with the last badge when togepi and pikachu noticed something. Then something stuck out of the bushes. Togepi went to pull on one of them and then one of them exclaimed.

"That sounded like a murkrow." David said and sure enought three murkrow came out of the bushes.

"Murkrow, the darkness pokemon, Murkrow deal with attackers by leading them down dark mountain trails where they are sure to get lost."

Then the murkrow did a little musical number. It was nice. They seemed like really nice pokemon to be honest. But then the murkrow stole my fog and plain badge and David's hive badge. We shouted at them to give them back. They refused to give back even one. So I called out noctowl and David his beedrill. They rammed into the tree and knocked down the murkrow. But they used sand attack before we could get them. But the sand attack was too dense.

"That was a mud slap attack!" Brock exclaimed and the murkrow flew off. We ordered our pokemon to follow the murkrow. The murkrow then used double team. Noctowl and beedrill were taken by surprise so we had to return them. Those murkrow had our badges and what's worse is the psychics can't get at them because of their type. So we had to chase them the regular way. Brock called out golbat so his super sonic could help out. Soon after golbat found something. Golbat had found them and we saw that they were playing with the badges in the sun. They like shiny stuff.

"Now that you've played with them now can we have the badges back?" I asked and it looked like they agreed to give them back. But it was another trap. I was mad now and Brock tried to get golbat to tail the birds but they knocked him out of the sky. So now we had the two pikachus shock them outright. They scored a direct hit and fell like stones. We were going to go get them but Team Rocket showed up and took pikachu and pikablue.

"This just isn't your guys' day." Misty remarked and we both agreed. Then for some odd reason the three murkrow started to attack Team Rocket. Then we noticed that they were after Team Rocket's shiny stuff. Then one of them popped the balloon. Maybe our luck was turning. Our pikachu were knocked clear. James tried to get back his bottle cap collection but failed miserably. Thankfully we got the pikachu free and the murkrow took off, but they still had my fog badge! So the case continued. James was a little nutty at the time and he tried to get the murkrow with a net. He ended up getting a boulder.

"Hey guys, I just checked the calender!" David said

"So?" Mew asked

"Today's Friday the thirteenth!" He exclaimed

"Friday, the 13th?" Mewtwo repeated

"That just figures." Jeffery said with heavy exasperation and so the murkrow still had my badge and it was going to take a brilliant plan to get it back. From the looks of it we weren't the only ones the murkrow had stolen from. I began to relive the memories of my Johto gym battles. Thinking of how my pokemon and I had worked as a team. I was energized and sent out bulbasaur. We used his vine whip to climb up to the top of the ledge. Only I went up with bulbasur and pikachu. Bulbasaur was behind a rock while pikachu and I moved in. I got it but then the murkrow began to hit me with their peck attacks. I ended up losing the badge as I fell off the cliff.

"Hey, I have an idea." Misty said and we got out all the silver wear to get the murkrow's attention. Brock and pineco moved in now that the murkrow were distracted. Then we got busted because togepi's spoon got caught. We were so close too. I was furious so I sent out noctowl. I told him to do whatever it took to get the badge back. Noctowl went up and just stood there. He would wait until the murkrow let down their guard. One of the murkrow tried to taunt noctowl with my fog badge but got too close and noctowl took it back. Then Team Rocket showed up.

"Why us?" Hope said to no one and we saw that Team Rocket had a murkrow robot. Team Rocket stole all of the stuff the murkrow had taken, including my badge. The murkrow were almost blown away but I caught them. Then Team Rocket used a super peck attack. Team Rocket was about to hurt the murkrow when noctowl saved them. Next Team Rocket grabbed pikachu and pikablue again.

"I wish I could crawl into my sleeping bag so this horrible day would just be over." David muttered to himself and Team Rocket turned on the wind maker again. Noctowl and the murkrow fell into formation. Noctowl was like the squad leader and the murkrow followed. They were too fast for the robot. Then the robot got a short and one of the murkrow freed the pikachus. So they finished off Team Rocket with a double thunderbolt.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Finally I got my fog badge back. So with all the badges back we thanked the murkrow for their help and were back on our way to Olivine city. Thank goodness for that.

* * *

**Me: Well we ended up having breakfast for dinner.**

**David: I love breakfast for dinner!**

**Mew: [It also works for lunch.]**

**Me: Some things are so good that they're enjoyable at all times.**


	188. The beautiful remoraid ice tower

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Well here we got, soon we will meet back up with Snap! It might be this chapter or the next, but I'm not sure. This chapter's pokemon is articuno.**

* * *

David's POV

We were moving on to Olivine and were in the middle of a heat wave. It was about a hundred and ten but to me it felt like room temp. But even I couldn't go forever without water. Then I remembered I had learned how to create water. So I tried to do it and was able to fill up the canteen, but my water for one reason or another was salty. We were wasting away of dehydration. Then we saw a really weird cloud. Brock looked at the guide book and saw it was about over a mountain, but then he saw we were close to a pokemon center. On the way we came to an old town. Misty found a carving of a remoraid. But it wasn't wood, it was real. So said a nurse Joy that appeared.

"Remoriad, the jet pokemon, often found in large groups, remoraid can fire water at it's target up to 100 meters away."

Nurse Joy told us that no remoraid had been here for centuries. The colossal tree people were also known as the remoradians. She told us a story about how long ago this land was green. But the remoradians wanted to build a great city so they cut down tree after tree after tree. Then the river dried up and without shade the land turned to dust. So the people of this land had to move away. They wanted to be remembered forever but had done the opposite. The flower that nurse Joy had seemed to be the only plant around here.

"They're all over!" Ash exclaimed and we saw that he was right. Nurse Joy said 'what a little cutie' in Ash's direction and the others thought she meant him, but she was talking about pikachu. She noticed that pikachu's fur was dry and that meant that he was thirsty. So we headed to the pokemon center for some water. The water was so good after walking around in a waste land. But it also tasted oddly pleasant. The water supply was an underground lake. She told us that once every twelve years the river starts to flow again. The water then comes down into the lake and refills it for another twelve years. Then an old man showed up.

"This is Mr. Gango." Nurse Joy said

[Is it just me or does Gango sound a lot like Vango?] I asked Jeffery and we were informed that Mr. Gango was an artist too. Mr. Gango told us that he had seen the rainbow lights we had seen. He told us how he had first seen them twenty four years ago, at about the same time the river flows. First he had tried to use seven crayons to sketch it. Then twelve and this year he has 251 crayons. Misty pointed out that 251 was the number of pokemon species in Kanto and Johto.

"He's going to need all those colors to draw those lights we saw today." Ash remarked and Gango attacked him asking if he really had seen the rainbow lights. He asked to know where we had seen them but Ash was so shook up that he couldn't answer. They had been hovering over remoraid mountain. When Nurse Joy triangulated the position of where we had seen the light and the pokemon center the cloud seemed to be right over remoraid lake. It used to be a lake anyway.

"Is there some legend about that lake?" Brock asked and nurse Joy said there was. It said that the remoraid in that lake were almost impossible to catch. Then Team Rocket showed up looking worse off then normal. They were disguised as archaeologists and meowth was a mummy. All they wanted for now was a drink and then meowth almost blew their cover. Then the rainbow cloud appeared. It was even more beautiful because we weren't wasting away. Then it vanished before Gango could draw a thing.

"Why don't you take a picture? Then you could copy that and it'll last longer." Mew suggested but Mr. Gango was too upset to listen. Nurse Joy suggested we go to the dried up lake to see if we could find what was causing the lights. So all of us, even Team Rocket were going to the old lake. For some reason the land got greener as we got closer. When we got to the lake it was really green and in the middle was some crystal. It was amazing. Then Team Rocket attacked. We were about to battle but Mr. Gango insisted that we didn't to anything. So he sent out his own pokemon, a venasuar.

"Arbok use tackle!" Jesse ordered but it did almost nothing. Instead it caused arbok to fly back into Team Rocket and set pikachu free. Solarbeam was the final blow.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Mr. Gango told us he was a trainer but when he saw the lights he decided being an artist would be far better then training. Ash of course was skeptical. Then the sun came up. It hit the ice and then water began to spring up. There was remoraid in the lake! They used water gun on the tower of ice and then some of them switched to ice beam. The pillar of ice now looked like a tree. Misty tried to catch one of the remoraid but the all clumped together and the pokeball didn't work. The reason it didn't work was because a pokeball can't capture a group of pokemon.

"That's pretty smart." Ash commented and Team Rocket showed up for round two by catching the water types in a net. That wasn't going to be stopped by getting in a group. We were about to save them when Gango told us to just watch. We watched as the remoraid used water gun to jet up above the balloon and they were set free. Not only that but they had burst Team Rocket's balloon.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

The ice tower began to melt in the sun and that was what caused the rainbow cloud. The steam from the ice caused the sun's rays to refract and that caused the colors. Then the river began it's annual flow. We returned to the pokemon center and told nurse Joy. Gango said he thought what he was after was better then pokemon but it turned out to be pokemon. Ash pointed out that he never got to paint the picture but Gango said some things are too good to be done right on paper. With that it was time to return to our trek to Olivine.

* * *

**Mew: [Those lights were so beautiful!]**

**Mewtwo: [They were enchanting.]**

**David: They were every compliment under the sun.**


	189. A troublesome teddiursa

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I checked this mourning and I found out it's**** the next chapter we meet up with Snap, also known as Todd. This chapter's pokemon is gliscore.**

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

We were on our way to another city that would take a long time to get to. In the mean time we were going through a thick forest that gave Misty the creeps. Brock didn't help any by mentioning that the guide book says that some scary pokemon live out here. Then a spinarack came down right in front of Misty. Brock told Misty to calm down because spinarack weren't scary but she bit his head off. We began to wonder what 'scary pokemon' lived out here. Brock thought it was a gangar, a hungry one at that. Ash said it could be a grumpy snorlax. Misty thought it was a pack of ariados.

"Let's move on." Ash said but Misty wasn't going where there might be big scary bugs. So we went on until she realised that bug pokemon were just going to find her with or without us. We walked through the forest all day but hadn't met anything I would call scary, not even remotely. Then we came across an abandoned cabin. We could sleep here because weather or not we had seen something scary it might attack while we were asleep. If it was there at all. So we all got into sleeping bags and tried to get some sleep. Misty woke us up not long after and we found Brock dreaming about a nurse Joy.

"I think we just found our scary forest monster." David joked but then we heard something moving outside. Brock woke up with a shout.

"I was having a nice dream but it turned into a nightmare." Brock said

"Be quiet or I'll turn you life into a nightmare." Misty threatened and when we got outside we didn't find anything. Brock thought it was just the wind. So we went back inside and found something moving around in Misty's sleeping bag.

"It's just a teddiursa, don't be so jumpy." Mew said

"Teddiursa, the little bear pokemon, this cute, cuddly pokemon is easily frightened and normally lick it's paws which are usually covered in sweet honey."

During this the teddiursa woke up and the pokedex was right, it was cute. Misty was going to catch him but he started to cry and Misty held off. Apparently life with so many younger siblings had made David immune to outright cuteness. But Misty was in his spell. Brock commented how he didn't know a charm attack could affect humans. But then I notice it shot an evil look. David was right to be cautious and I should be on alert too. The next mourning we were woken by Misty.

"What's the matter this time?" Ash asked and Misty said that psyduck had stolen both of her apples. I was suspicious of that teddiursa. When Misty started to hug teddiursa again I got all the confirmation I needed, he shot another evil look.

[Something smells fishy.] Mew remarked

[But Misty wouldn't hear a word against her oh so precious teddiursa.] David pointed out

[Then we'll just have to wait until he goes to far and slips up. Or he goes to far and doesn't slip up in that case then we expose him.] I said and we got ready to move on. Soon we came across a stand selling corn on the cob. Teddiursa wanted some and we were all a bit hungry. Plus the fact that he shot Misty the cute look. The stand was run by Team Rocket but Jesse couldn't resist teddiursa either. Later we came to a nice lake and decided to have lunch here and let the pokemon stretch their legs. Today's lunch was ham sandwiches. Brock was cutting the ham.

"Hey Brock, could you help me over here?" Misty asked and as soon as Brock's back was turned teddiursa went after the ham. What's worse he put the blame on totodile. Well now totodile knew teddiursa was an evil little bear. Ash was suspicious too but Misty wouldn't stand any accusations against teddiursa. Later teddiursa tried to steal some bananas and tried to but the blame on togepi of all pokemon. But togepi stuffed the bananas into the little devil's mouth. But Misty didn't notice.

"This is getting out of hand." I muttered to myself and teddiursa tried to steal some sausage. Chicorita tried to stop him but was pushed aside. And guess who got the blame this time, if you guess chicorita then you are right. This was a bit of a stretch because grass types rarely, if ever, eat meat. Now two pokemon knew of teddiursa's evil. Chicorita was highly distressed by all of this. Beedrill found teddiursa in the food this time. This time the others saw him too. He stole the bread and when he heard us rammed the bread onto beedrill's stinger. But it didn't matter.

[He is so busted.] Mew said, with a hint of delight. But Misty was still deluding herself. So teddiursa took off with Brock's back pack. We went after him but he was a tricky little monster. If it was just food then it wouldn't matter as much, but there were some important stuff in that pack. We found a pokemon center and nurse Joy told us that we weren't the only ones teddiursa had stolen from. Misty finally saw the light and apologised to chicorita and totodile. The scary pokemon was teddiursa. I would have thought it was at least an ursurang. So we began the hunt for the little crook. When we got to the area where other trainers saw teddiursa.

"What that Team Rocket?" Ash wondered as their balloon when flying away and then we saw teddiursa. Misty fell for the cute act for only a second this time. So chicorita attacked teddiursa but he was fast and then used a swift attack. Then he used a very powerful slash attack. Chicorita tried vine whip but teddiursa also knew double team. Chicorita got slashed again. I could tell David was interested in catching this teddiursa, but he'd have to first teach him not to steal. In the mean time chicorita's razor leaf landed. So while he was distracted chicortia used tackle. Brock took back the back pack but teddiursa began to evolve.

"Um, guys? I think you should run now." David advised and we didn't need to be told twice. David stuck around and when he got back he was a mess but he had a smile that told me that he had suceeded in catching ursurang. All he said was that he never wanted to be on the receving end of one of his slash attacks ever again. David went inside the pokemon center to get ursurang from professor Oak before he could cause trouble.

"Now that teddiursa evolved into ursurang he won't have to steal, and even then no one would cuddle an ursurang." Ash said later and so with a new team member, one who was sure to cause a lot of trouble, we set off for Olivine once more.

* * *

**Me: I had never planned for David to catch an ursurang or teddiursa. This episode just popped up and...**

**David: When I saw how strong he was I just couldn't let the chance pass me by.**

**Mew: [Even if he did give you a nice beating.]**


	190. A sunflora tale and an articuno

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Well here we are, the man that David didn't see a lot of but Ash became good friends with him, Todd! Also known as Snap. This chapter's pokemon is teddiursa.

* * *

**

pikablue's POV

It was dark and gloomy and it looked like rain was on the way. Then we heard a camera going off. We decided to check it out and who did we find but Todd. Ash was excited and lept over the bushes but tripped and fell. Poor pikachu had to suffer with him. Last time we had seen Todd was when we parted ways back in Kanto. Todd was still a great photographer. Misty noticed that he seemed to be working on grass type pokemon. But what Todd really wanted was an articuno on film.

"Articuno, the freeze pokemon, this legendary pokemon, with wings like thin sheets of ice, is belived to have the ability to freeze water vapor and create snow."

That brought back memories of the orange islands. Todd told us that a kid in the near village had seen an articuno around here. Then a few snow flakes fell on pikachu and my noses. We looked up and saw something blue. It was a meteor. Not only that but it almost hit Todd. But Ash saved him in the nick of time. When the dust cleared it was a frozen pokemon.

"Hey, that's a sunkern." Pikachupik said and Ash checked it on his pokedex.

"Sunkern, the seed pokemon, sunkern drink the dew that is found beneath leaves and it is believed that it neither eats or drinks anything else."

"That doesn't explaine how one ended up frozen and falling from the sky." Mewtwo pointed out but we didn't have time to think about it, we had to get him to a lodge that Todd had passed. When we got there the old woman running the lodge placed sunkern in a hot water bath to melt the ice. Soon sunker was revived. Then sunkern began to sing in the tub. The woman running the lodge's name is Sophia. As it turned out this place was known as the sunflora lodge. That was a good thing because sunkern were the pre evolved form of sunflora.

"They use a sun stone to evolve." Mew said and Sophia said there was a story as to why this place got it's name but contrary to her belief we wanted to hear it. Well pikachupik and I did at least, so did Mewtwo. The others weren't as excited. Fifty years ago her sweet heart had gone to another town to work for a few months and then they were going to get married. She waited a long time and didn't know that the reason he didn't return was because he had gotten hurt. Then she got a letter that said if she was in love or married to another then he wished her happiness but if she would still have him then place a sunflora in front of the lodge. She had done more then that, she had gathered an army of sunflora. They were happy for a time but the accident had weakened her lover and soon after he passed away.

"There isn't a dry eye in the house." I said to pikachu and he was so overcome that he could only nod. Sophia had a picture of that day oh so long ago. They really looked happy. Then we found out we had been tricked, Monchello hadn't died at a young age. He was still alive.

"If you can't trust a little old lady who can you trust?" Ash wondered to himself and we were told the reason there were so many sunflora in the picture was because they love it around here. Every year that had a picture taken of them and the sunflora, but this year there were no sunflora. It was strangely cold for this time of year. Pikachupik began to think.

"I think that if an articuno has been spotted around here then that should explain why it's so cold around here." He said when he had finished. So Todd suggested we go to the slope and take a picture with illusions of sunflora. Provided by our friendly psychics. Brock was bringing sunkern in a hope to find out more about the sunflora. We got to the south slope and were told that there were usually so many sunflora that you couldn't count them all. But now it was cold and gloomy. Then it began to snow.

"I think you were right David, there's an articuno around here." Mew said and we were told another short story about one winter when Sophea and Monchello nearly fell off a bridge in a snow storm. Then Brock noticed the flaw in the story, there was no bridge. From now on unless I see pictures I won't believe any more of the old lady's stories. Then the weather got colder. Then we saw this snow was man made by a Team Rocket robot. Todd remembered the losers. Then he began to take pictures of wobuffet. They turned the snow blower on us.

"IF YOU KEEP DOING THIS THEN A PARTICULAR BIRD WON'T BE HAPPY!" Mewtwo shouted over the wind but they kept going. The old couple tried to pull us along on another story but we knew their tricks. David and Hope tried to keep the snow away but it was too much and we got buried. They turned off the snow maker and we popped out of the snow. Ash called out bulbasaur but he got buried too. So arbok collected pikachu. The snow acted as an insulator and bulbasaur was out of commison. Sunkern used a sunny day attack and the sun shone through.

"That was brilliant!" Jeffery cried and the snow began to melt. Now bulbasaur was able to use solarbeam and it charged faster then normal thanks to sunny day, which is a fire type move for some reason. The snow blower was blown up and pikachu was free. Team Rocket were fraidey cats and flew away in their balloon. But we weren't going to let them off that easy so we let loose with the double thunderbolt.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Sunkern had saved our rear ends and we were very grateful. Since we were here we decided that sunkern should be in the picture because there weren't any sunflora and sunkern is just sunflora's pre evolved form. Then Brock remembered that Ash had gotten a sun stone from that bug catching contest. So we used it to evolved sunkern because Ash didn't have any use for it. Sunkern evolved and then called out. He was replied to by tons of sunflora. The hundreds of sunflora were returning. So Todd took the picture, but in it caught an articuno. So we decided to investigate with Todd.

* * *

**Mew: [What will we find, find out next time!]**


	191. a noes warming battle

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**We hunt for articuno in freeze frame. Now I've typed myself into something of a courner, I know jiggilypuff and articuno are supposed to face off. Don't worry, I have everything under control. This chapter's pokemon is entei.**

* * *

Misty's POV

We were looking at a huge mountain.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Todd asked and both Ash and David thought that the mountain was the home to articuno. But for now it was lunch time. Then something fast and brown shot towards me and ate my rice ball.

"I think I've just solved my ice type problem." David remarked and I wondered what he meant. Brock said it was a swinub.

"And it's an ice ground type." Jeffery said and more of them appeared. Now there were three eating my rice ball. Todd began to take some pictures.

"Swinub, the pig pokemon, the swinub has an extremely acute sense of smell that it usually uses to find food."

"Sounds like swinub like eating even more then I do." Ash remarked and then a little girl who must be the swinub's trainer showed up. David was crushed, he still needed an ice type. The girl's name is Peggy. The swinub belonged not to her but to her dad. We meet him and Peggy said he's a hot spring digger.

"Are there any more wild swinub around here?" David asked hopefully but there were none that he knew of. Lately finding hot springs had been a challenge. Then the swinub got a sent and a graveler was sent out. But the swinub were wrong again. They had lost the last two jobs so food and money and such were running low. Then two people showed up offering to help with the search. We decided to help out too. The swinub started again. So we began to dig. We dug high and low, far and near and so on. But we soon found out that the two people were Team Rocket.

"They're getting away!" I exclaimed as they hopped into a sled and left. But they had left us a trap to fall into. But then Ash had the idea to use some boxes to get to where we were going.

"It's the dirt box derby!" James cried and meowth tried to slip us. But we dodged it. We headed into a cave and when we got out we landed on the oil. Todd said he saw articuno but the freeze pokemon got away again. At least we knew where articuno was now. So we just had to make two plans, one for finding the swinub and one for finding articuno. We sent noctowl after Team Rocket first. He had managed to find them. Ash called out totodile and I chose poliwhirl and Rory chose gravler and David chose flame.

"Use your scratch attack totodile!" Ash told him and totodile scratched arbok. Graveler's tackle really shook arbok. Victorybell tried razor leaf but graveler's defence curl Blocked it. David called for a flamethrower on victorybell. Graveler went after the swinub and had to tackle meowth first. Next James called out weezing. Then something began to drive the swinub crazy. They were furious with Team Rocket. Arbok managed to wrap one of them but another used take down to save the other. Arbok tried a bite but the swinub dodged. One of them tried a tackle but wobuffet countered. But now weezing and wobuffet were the only two on the field. Weezing used smoke screen.

"Poliwhirl, clear it way with your bubble!" I shouted and with the smoke cleared swinub used powdered snow to freeze Team Rocket's pokemon. Then a triple tackle and they were done. Finally it was time for a double water gun.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Then the swinub got something and graveler began to dig. When he came back up a huge geyser of water wasn't far behind. It looks like the battle knocked some sent into the swinub. With that adventure over we moved on in the search for articuno.

* * *

**David: Why are you all bundled up?**

**Mew: [I hate the cold.]**

**Mewtwo: [I'm not a big fan of it either.]**


	192. the end of the hunt for articuno

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Here we go, freeze frame! Fitting I think. This chapter's pokemon is flareon.**

* * *

Hope's POV

As we got closer to articuno's lair the land became more and more frozen. We had sent noctowl on the case but he came up empty. Snow top mountain is icy all year so it would be tricky to get up there. Golbat came back and he had found something. It was jiggilypuff and she was frozen.

"What is she doing here?" Brock said

"I don't know, my guess is that we're in another trans space warp field." David remarked and he had to explain what that was. But for the time being this jigglypuff was frozen solid. Todd guessed articuno did it so we defrosted her to find out. When we defrosted her Todd began to attack her for information on articuno. Jiggilypuf wasn't in the best of moods so double slapped Todd. Misty tried a different aproach. Then jiggilypuff pointed up to the mountain. So jiggilypuff joined us on our way. We passed by some stantler. Todd thought they would make great Christmas cards. David could sketch up some of his own too.

"Hey guys, look!" Ash said and there was a pokemon center. We saw a sign that said this pokemon center is at the highest elevation out of all other pokemon centers. Then an officer Jenny pulled up on a snow mobile and we headed inside. Ash had an idea to use jigglypuff's song to put articuno to sleep. But this jigglypuff wasn't trained to put only pokemon to sleep so that would end up putting Todd to sleep too. Besides, Todd wanted a picture of a articuno while it was awake so he could capture it's essence. Then nurse Joy told us that articuno came here since before anyone could remember. In fact there was a statue of articuno outside.

"There's a legend that says articuno appear to travelers who are freezing to death." Mew said and Ash remarked that there must have been a lot of articuno back then. Some people believe that articuno have nests in the highest or coldest places. Officer Jenny told us about a diary of someone who was rescued by an articuno. Three travelers had gotten stuck on the mountain and were saved by an articuno, the brought the statue a year later to give thanks. Then all of a sudden Brock got frozen. Then articuno whizzed by. He had saved Team Rocket. With this new information Todd was off to find articuno. We all followed him and those who needed them got on warmer clothes.

"Aw man, it was clear just a minute ago!" Brock exclaimed as we walked through a blizzard. Even for me it was a bit chilly. Then the pokemon felt something and so did David and I. Our breath started to become fog. Then we saw what we had been looking for, an articuno. In all his frozen glory. Ash nearly walked off the side of a cliff but articuno warned him just in time. The jigglypuff was about to sing but Ash stopped her. David and Todd got their pencil and paper and camera ready. Then arbok's poison sting attack messed up the shot. It didn't matter for David because psychics have a perfect photographic memory. But for Todd this was a disaster.

"I can't believe you three!" I shouted at them but they didn't care. Team Rocket attacked and the two pikachu tried to attack but they had their hands full with the sludge and poison sting attacks. So articuno used ice beam. But wobuffet's mirror coat was able to bounce it back. It missed articuno but cause some ice to fall on top of him. Ash and Todd and David went after the bird of ice but Todd and Ash fell. David got hit in the head but a chunk of ice. We had to go back to the pokemon center for help.

Todd's POV

Ash and I hit the ground hard but woke up, even David was waking up despite the huge bump that was swelling on his head. Then we saw articuno, he was the one who had saved us. We thanked him and then pikachu and pikablue and jigglypuff touched down. Jigglypuff was about to sing but again we stopped her. Then who should fall behind us but Team Rocket. They attacked but articuno froze the attacks.

"That was a powder snow attack." David observed and Team Rocket attacked again but articuno's agility was super fast. Then he charged up another ice beam. Wobuffet used mirror coat but articuno dodged it this time around. Then articuno used blizzard, articuno's strongest attack. It blew jigglypuff and Team Rocket away.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Then the sun came out and articuno became even more majestic. I took a picture and David drew one.

"Now I just need to color it in and it will be amazing." David remarked after he had finished and articuno was on his way. Then the others showed up. I decided when we got back to the pokemon center that I was going to stay here for a while to take lots more pictures of the pokemon around here. So we went our different ways again. It told Ash and David that I would be cheering them on in the Johto league. They told me to take lots of great pictures. With that they left to get back on the road towards Olivine city.

* * *

**Me: So ends the hunt for articuno, for those of you who read the chapter for battle of the badge you know what a trans space warp field is.**

**David: Where you feeling well when you came up with that term?**

**Me: It was about two in the mourning and I hadn't slept for a week.**

**Mew: [Which is why you no longer do that.]**


	193. The fire stone theft!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Well, here we meet an arcinine. The legendary pokemon, although I have no clue who named arcinine that. Maybe someone was drunk at the time. This chapter's pokemon is growlithe. **

* * *

Pikachu's POV

We were still on the way to Olivine but the canyon we were walking through looked really unsteady. One false move or sneeze and all those rocks would come crashing down on top of us. So we decided to run out of the canyon as fast as we could when a wind kicked up. It looked like we were doomed, I saw my life flash before my eyes. Then we were rescued. Someone on an arcinine had saved us. We thanked then when we got out of the canyon. The girl was Ramona and the kid was her little brother Keegan. We introduced ourselves when Brock did his normal thing. It was David's turn to put a stop to him.

"Arcinine, the legendary pokemon and the evolved form of growlithe. Arcinine are know for their courage and fierce bravery. Arcinine use a fire stone to evolve from growlithe."

It just so happened that they were carrying about a dozen fire stones. There was a fire pokemon kcompetition in the town near by. The fire stones were the prize. Ramona and her brother run a delivery service. They offered us a ride and we took it. Of course some of us had to fly.

"I haven't mastered speed flying yet but now is as good a time as any." David remarked as we headed forward. He was actually able to keep up very well. Then they began to go faster and David put a little too much peddle to the metal. He shot off way ahead of us but came back safe and sound. When it was lunch time we were miles ahead of where we would have been. In the mean time pikapi and David took some arcinine riding lessons. Pikapi started out too fast but soon got the hang of it. David was also a fast learner. They came to a lake and had to jump and when they landed pikapi got thrown off. He was still ready to get more practice and become as good as Keegan. Then a rocket fell from the sky and grabbed the fire stones. It was Team Rocket of course.

"Same old same old." Hope muttered as we listened to the motto. Pikablue and I were about to zap those saps but they grabbed us. But arcinine saved us quickly. So Team Rocket tried to escape on bicycles. Ramona and Keegan got on the arcinine and chased after them with extreme speed. We followed as fast as we could. Team Rocket pulled a fast one and trapped the arcinine in a hole. We got them out and sent golbat to look around. Thankfully golbat found some tire tracks for the bike. But they spilt up onto two different paths.

"If we had more time then any of us psychics could figure out which way they went but we'll have to split up too." David observed and so we did. We took a trail and found Jesse with a bag. We followed her to a battle field. Pikapi and I took the challenge because David was with the other group. She chose arbok of course and I was sent into battle. Arbok used poison sting but my agility made it look like it was sitting still instead of racing towards me. Arbok's acid was also dodged. He tried a wrap but again he missed and I struck back with a thunderbolt. We won and Jesse threw the bag but it was a trap and we fell into a pit. To make matters worse Jesse snatched me.

"Great, now I'm a hostage." I muttered on the way and I found out meowth had the stones all along. They decided to take off before the could mess things up, but they would in the end of course.

Ash's POV

We got out of the hole and had to get going but Keegan had landed on his arm wrong and it might be broken. So I took the lead and Keegan told me how to steer. At first we kept ramming into trees but Keegan reminded me that we had to work like a team. After that things got a lot better. Late that night arcinine found a sent and we started to follow it. It didn't take too long to find Team Rocket, it looked like they had just been celebrating. Arcinine tried take down but wobuffet countered it. So Team Rocket got in their balloon and took off.

"Get back here!" I shouted and then the others showed up. Just in time too. The other two arcinine used fire spin to roast the balloon. I caught pikachu and Brock caught the fire stones. Jesse sent out arbok but arcinine's take down was more then a match for him. They tried to get away but pikachu and I got on arcinine and used extreme speed to catch up and pass them. I told pikachu to use thunderbolt.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

We had to hurry to the next town but managed to get there by sunrise. It was time to keep going to Olivine but Brock tried one more time to stay with Ramona. Misty put a stop to that. So on we went to the fifth gym.

* * *

**Me: So tired**

**David: Why, it's the middle of the day.**

**Me: Weeding for five hours.**

**Mew: [FIVE HOURS? I'd die from dehydration or something.]**

**Mewtwo: [It wouldn't take you five hours, you could have it done in a second with your psychic powers.]**

**Mew: [Good point.]**


	194. a whole lot of dunsparce and the hunt

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**You're all very lucky that I started the last chapter last night or else I might not have the energy for this one. Thank your lucky stars. This chapter's pokemon is regice.**

* * *

Misty's POV

We were on our way to Olivine when pikachu spotted a bug catching net. The boy who owned the net said he was trying to find a dunsparce.

"Dunsparce, the land snake pokemon, when discovered the dunsparce use it's tail to burrow into the earth and evade capture."

"Hey, I like a bug type that runs away." I remarked

"Actually, dunsparce isn't a bug type. It's a normal type pokemon." David informed us."It just has a lot of bug type attributes." The kid showed us his caterpie. I went to hid behind a rock. He told us his name is Bucky. We told him our names. I asked why he wanted a dunsparce when all of his friends passed by and each one had a dunsparce. Then we found out that about every kid in town has a dunsparce.

"This is like that village with the wobuffet all over again." Hope commented and Bucky told us that his grandfather had been sick and when they got back home they found out that a ton of dunsparce had showed up and every one had caught one. There were none left for him.

"The dunsparce got sparse." Brock joked and I yelled at him. Then Bucky got talked into a race with all the dunsparce and his caterpie. Caterpie stuck out like a sore thumb and wasn't as fast as the dunsparce. It was actually quite sad to watch the worm try and keep up with the bigger, stronger, faster dunsparce. Not to mention that dunsparce can fly. On some steps the worm fell down and got knocked out. We follwed Bucky and the worm and Bucky told him not to worry that the course was so hard. Then Ash had the idea for us to help out in the search for a dunsparce for Bucky.

"That's a great idea, with all of us working together we'll be sure to find one." Mew said and we even sent out the pokemon to help in the hunt. Then psyduck came out of his pokeball and I asked if he was going to help. He was clueless as usual and I thought that maybe that was a good thing, the world isn't ready for a smart psyduck. It didn't take too long for us to find one. Then he went back underground. Next thing we knew there was a net over togepi, pikachu, pikablue, totodile, chicorita, David, and Hope. It was Team Rocket of course. They were dressed up in some odd outfits, Jesse was a admiral and James was a cabin boy by the looks of it.

"How come you're dressed like pirates?" I asked

"Because...because!" They answered and both meowth and I crashed.

"I thought it was because there was a mix up at the dry cleaners." Meowth mumbled and when Ash told chicorita to use razor leaf it didn't work. Cindaquil's flamethrower did the job because it wasn't heat proofed. I told poliwhirl to use water gun and they crashed. Cindaquil used another flamethrower to blow up the balloon.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

But they managed to get away with a wild dunsparce. Bucky beat himself up over it but we told him we would find another dunsparce. We hunted for hours but came up empty. The odds were a million to one of not finding one with us on the case but it was that one. We were about to get going when we came across a bunch of upset kids. They had been robbed of their dunsparce by two people. We only had to hear the description of them to know it was Team Rocket. So we promised to find and return all the dunsparce.

"Noctowl, I chose you!" Ash called and it wasn't long before we found Team Rocket. Of course they wanted to battle and I said it was de ja vu all over again. Ash's totodile use water gun but wobuffet used mirror coat. I called out poliwhirl to help out. Poliwhril used water gun but it was sent back. Then totodile used water gun again and it hit. James called out victorybell. The kids showed up and the dunsparce tried to go back to their trainers but arbok got in the way. But all the dunsparce used screech. It wasn't only horrible for arbok, Hope and David got hit too.

"Johto gives me the biggest head ache." David muttered, holding his head. Arbok recovered and the dunsparce used glare all at once. Then they all used take down.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

All the dunsparce were safe, even the wild one that we had found earlier. Caterpie knocked him out of the ground but dunsparce hit back. Caterpie used string shot to tie up dunsparce. Then caterpie used tackle. Finally Bucky used a pokeball. We watched as it shook side to side. The ping confirmed the capture. Now every one had a dunsparce. Later we found every one at another race and Bucky was very happy. It was time for us to go so we said good bye and were on our way.

* * *

**Me: Good night all. Zzzzzz.**

**David: Well at least he'll get a good night's sleep.**


	195. How much trouble can wobuffet cause?

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Alright, one big annoucment and one small. I shall begin with the small. Yesterday's hard work earned me a touch of heat stroke so I'll probably be back up to full speed on Tuesday if not sooner. Big news is I've decided when the contest to guess the couple mentioned in my pen name will end after the episode Hoenn alone, no ifs ands or buts. You still have time to guess who David will fall in love with but time is running out.**

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

We were still on the way to Olivine city. We turned a corner and we saw Team Rocket in scientist coats. They said the thing they were working on would revolutionise pokemon training. It was called a pokepod and it looked about big enough for a pikachu. In fact Jesse took pikachu and placed him in the pod. Then they blew their cover. Weezing used smoke screen to cover their get away. So we ran through the smoke and found Team Rocket trying to get away. When we caught up with them they no longer had pikachu. They had pulled a switch but wobuffet messed it up. Wobuffet tried to make a run for it but tripped. He fell into a river and was carried away and he had the key! We tried to open the pod without it but that was no good.

"What did you make this out of?" I asked

"We just mixed together random things until we had a super strong metal." James said and then they got all sappy over wobuffet. Going over a water fall isn't exactly good for your health. Team Rocket told us that no food, air, or water could get into the pod. It was a death trap. So we started to look for the blue blob, or what remained of him. We got to the water fall and Team Rocket passed overhead. They said if they found the key then they would get pikachu.

"We have to get that key before them." Ash said and we got down the water fall. We found wobuffet OK but so did Team Rocket. We ran after him but he vanished. Somehow he had gotten into a tree and now was acting like Tarzan. We came to a cliff and Ash went over the edge. We went after him and Team Rocket fell down the cliff as well. As it turned out wobuffet had fallen too but was hanging on to a root above us. Next thing we knew a semi truck had taken wobuffet away.

"WHAT IS A SEMI DOING OUT HERE?" David shouted

"Maybe it's a off road semi." Jeffery suggested but we didn't have time for jokes. Then some police cars went by.

"Someone must have stolen that semi and now they've stolen wobuffet." Mew observed and Team Rocket scattered. We got a ride with them to track down wobuffet. We told her what had happened and she told us that the man in the truck was a wanted jewel thief. He had gotten away before but this time there was a road block waiting for him. When we got to the block the mad man had torn right through it. We finally got him and wobuffet. But he had a golem balloon and took wobuffet with him. He tried to throw out wobuffet but he used counter and we caught him.

"But now wobuffet's floating away." Hope observed and Team Rocket went after him. Who would have thought that one wobuffet could cause so much trouble? Jesse tried to return wobuffet back to his pokeball but the thermals and down drafts made it impossible. Team Rocket ended up crashing into a clock tower and having their balloon popped. It wasn't too bad until wobuffet landed on top of the balloon.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Wobuffet went flying off in the opposite direction. Desperate times call for desperate measures so Ash took a giant sledge hammer and hit the pod with it. It didn't even get a dent. Wobuffet flew over head and it looked like it was headed for the river so Ash called out chicorita to use vine whip. But he fell into a motor boat instead.

"This is getting ridiculous." Joesph remarked and we went after the patient pokemon yet again. We followed him but he couldn't do anything. Wobuffet was out like a light. Ash and Jesse jumped into the boat and Jesse set Ash off balance by trying to kick him. Wobuffet woke up but he broke off the steering wheel. Then he caused the motor boat to go torbo and broke the gear shift. They ended up going off the back of a smooth boat and wobuffet fell onto the back of a motorcycle driven by the robber. Ash and Jesse almost crashed into a bridge but totodile's water gun saved them.

"So where did wobuffet go?" Jesse asked when we were on a bridge. We told here all we saw him land on a motorcycle and he was now a hostage in an old building. The crook said if he got a getaway helicopter he would let the wobuffet go free.

"Could this day get any more complicated?" I wondered aloud and after waiting for a while we checked the side of the building and found a hole that looked like one of Team Rocket's. So we went through the hole after them. Golem tried a tackle but totodile's water gun was able to push him back. Golem used double team. Golem used dynamic punch and it did some heavy damage. Golem was going to finished up with a tackle but totodile hid behind wobuffet and wobuffet used counter. Golem was sent back and in turn hit his trainer so wobuffet was free and the criminal was captured. Wobuffet and Team Rocket tried to make a quick exit. They had a new wobuffet balloon.

"Give us back that key!" Ash demanded but wobuffet was in his pokeball until he so kindly came out and noctowl popped the wobuffet balloon. The key fell from wobuffet's neck and down to Ash's hands. He then used it to unlock the pod.

"Looks like it's blast off time again." David said and it was time for Team Rocket's usual double thunderbolt.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

On top of freeing pikachu the wanted crook was also in custody. All in all it wasn't our worst day ever. With that exciting day behind us we continued on the way to Olivine city.

* * *

**David: From now on if Team Rocket shows up with a pod like that we tell the others that it's them.**

**Mew: [Agreed, but it was kind of fun.]**


	196. Brock's fallen ill

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I can't think of anything at the moment. This chapter's pokemon is natu.**

* * *

Hope's POV

It was a glorious morning and some of the pokemon were sleeping and others were playing and still others were just sun bathing. It was the kind of day that makes you want to get up and shout for joy. Especially after Brock's breakfast was done cooking. It was oatmeal today but when it was done Brock didn't move. Ash touched him on the shoulder and Brock fell over.

"Call me crazy but I think he's sick." Mew said

"Or else he didn't get any sleep last night." Joesph suggested but when Misty felt Brock's forehead he was burning up with fever. Well this was a strange beginning to a beautiful day. We got him inside the cabin and put a damp towl on his forehead. We decided to let him rest today and see if he was better tomorrow but Brock suddenly came to. He tried to get out of bed, saying he had work to do.

"No way, if you work today you'll only make yourself worse." Mewtwo advised but Brock didn't listen and stood up. He collapsed again. Brock still wanted to do his work but we threatened to hypnotise him if he didn't go to sleep. Brock agreed to take a rest today and told us instructions for the chores are in his note book. When we took a look we realised how much we depend on Brock. But David was the oldest of his family just as Brock was of his so this stuff wasn't too hard for him. Today we would all help out. Also today was the day Brock would normally have polished his rock types. Polishing onix and geodude was a lot harder then it looked.

"I don't know how Brock does it, there must be some secret." Ash said so we checked the note book. Misty began to read it but before she could Ash told totodile to use water gun. Mewtwo had to block the water before it hit onix. After Ash and Misty stopped fighting Ash volenteered to go find fruit for lunch. David and Mewtwo went with him while the rest of us did the washing.

Pikachu's POV

We found some apple trees but no apples because Team Rocket had picked all of them and then turned their apple picking device on me because we were there. Bulbasaur and chicorita went up against victorybell and arbok. Totodile was able to fight back the first poison sting. Cindaquil used flamethrower, if you're confused so am I. But it didn't matter because I was free. So Pikablue and I let loose with the usual double thunderbolt.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

So we got the apples and brought them back to the others.

Hope's POV

They had gotten some fruit so we took Brock some. He fell out of bed while shouting save me.

"OK, but what are we saving you from?" Ash asked and from the sounds of it he had been dreaming about girls. His fever must not have broken yet. He started on the apples but choked a bit. But at least he was hungry again and that meant he was getting better but he still had to rest. Ash and David started to chop wood while Misty and I tried to cook something. The others were doing things like making sure the pokemon didn't wander off and such. First Misty put in salt instead of sugar and I put in too much sugar and from there we ended up putting in all kinds of things. Well at least we were psyched doing it.

"What is that?" Mew wondered when it was dinner time and we had finished cooking. We told them it was our own recipe. We had 47 things in it. The others seemed to be scared of it for some reason. They all said they had eaten too many apples. To prove that we were good cooks we tried the stew ourselves. It was absolutely horrifying. Especially for my poor taste buds. Sometimes it's a curse to have such powerful senses.

"How is it?" Ash asked

"It has a unique flavor." Misty answered."It's like nothing I've ever tasted." I was too busy trying not to throw up to answer. Misty braved a second spoonful.

"David, you really need to learn how to copy food." I heard Mewtwo mutter but his last attempt at that had turned out tasting like crayons. We set up our sleeping bags outside so we didn't disturb Brock. We all agreed that you don't know what you have until it's gone. So with that we hit the hay.

Bulbasaur's POV

We were all asleep when we heard Ash's voice. We saw something that looked like him but we saw he was sleeping in his sleeping bag next to Misty. The others were so tired that they just went to the fake. I tried to stop them but it was too late, we got caught in Team Rocket's net. Thankfully it woke up the others. Also they had forgotten to take pikachu and the ones they're usually after before starting the motto. But they still had totodile, chicorita, cindaquil, and me! So they took off. Of couse Ash and the others started to chase after Team Rocket. But they had made another pit trap. Team Rocket got into their balloon and took off. Not only that but they got all the other pokemon and David and Hope. Only Ash, pikachu, Misty, togepi, Mew, and Mewtwo were free. Then they got pikachu.

"This just can't get any worse, can it?" I wondered to myself and it looked like they had done it when golbat popped the balloon. Everyone was free again! Brock showed up and from the looks of it he was better. Team Rocket sent out arbok and weezing. Golbat and pineco both tackled arbok and weezing respectively. Onix used rock throw and finally it was time for a double thunderbolt.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

The next mourning Brock was back in action and the oatmeal was better then ever. Ash and the others were worried about Brock having a relapse. So Brock agreed to take a nap and maybe he would be able to catch the dream girls. Sometimes Brock is just weird.

**Mewtwo: [I hope Brock never gets sick again.]**

**Mew: [Yeah, his cooking never made me want to throw up by just looking at it.]**

**Misty: Hey! What do you have against my cooking?**

**David: Only the fact that it tastes horrible.**


	197. Pokemon sumo!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**This chapter Ash gets a king stone which means that poliwhirl will evolve sooner or later. This chapter's pokemon is nidoran.**

* * *

Ash's POV

We were on our way through a small town to get to Olivine city. Then we saw a feraligator going up against a nedoking. Feraligator beat the nidoking and his trainer called for the next opponent. Next was a heracross.

"Feraligator, the big jaw pokemon and the final evolution of totodile. Once a feraligator has clamped it's jaws on an opponent it won't let go until the opponent is defeated."

Then heracross was defeated. A grandbull was also taken down. Misty of course was drooling over the feraligator. We were told by feraligator's trainer that here it was pokemon sumo wrestling that was the thing. His name was Radin. We were able to watch feraligator work out. I decided to call out totodile to let him see. We were told that today it the pokemon sumo conference. You couldn't use attacks in pokemon sumo. That was bound to make things interesting. Radin and feraligator were expected to win this year. I decided to enter this event. I was told that pikachu and totodile couldn't enter because the pokemon had to be heavy enough. If we needed heavy then I needed snorlax.

"Well I don't think I have any pokemon that I think are heavy enough for this except my snolax so I'll pass." David said and I got professor Oak on the phone. I sent noctowl to professor Oak in exchange. When we went to the scales snorlax was bigger then I remembered. The scale smashed so that meant that we were in. The opening ceremonies began but snorlax was asleep until he heard that a prize was food. We meet up with Radin and he told us that he pokemon to beat would be blastoise. Both water type startes seemed to have a grudge against each other.

"We are ready for the first match!" The announcer annouced and it was militank vs. ursurang.

"I could have used my new ursurang." David said but it was too late now. The militank looked weird. The militank used counter to knock out ursurang. But the counter had disqualified the militank. We found out it was Team Rocket when they said the motto. The militank was really wobuffet in disguise. Feraligator used hydro pump.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

So with them gone it was time for round two. Now it was feraligator vs. golem. Brock was worried because the golem was a lot heavier. The two locked fists. Feraligator let golem get close all of a sudden to throw him off. Then feraligator hit golem and he fell down. Feraligator won the match. We watched a few more battles until it was my turn. It was snorlax vs. a poliwrath in my round. I told snorlax to stand his ground when poliwrath went in for his gut. But snorlax's stomack was so big that it bounced poliwrath out of the ring. Snorlax was about to eat the food but I stopped him. Finally it was time for the semi finals. Feraligator vs. blastoise and snorlax vs. machamp.

"I hope we meet in the finals." I told Radin and he wished me luck as well. Feraligator and blastoise were first. Misty wasn't sure who to vote for because they were both water types. The two locked fists. Feraligator tried to push blastoise away but blastoise tried to jump on feraligator. Feraligator managed to dodge. Feraligator then pushed blastoise but not out of the ring. Blastoise came back strong. They were at the edge of the ring when feraligator took a chance. He managed to throw blastoise out of the ring.

"Now it's your turn." Mew said and macham was bounced off snorlax's belly like poliwrath. I was the very first rookie to make it to the finals. Snorlax tried to grab feraligator but he dodged and sent snorlax off balance. Feraligator tried to push snorlax out but missed. Feraligator started to push snorlax out of the ring. It looked bad so I told snorlax to take a deep breath. His belly expanded just enough to send feraligator flying. We were safe again. Feraligator tried to throw snorlax out of the ring but he was just to heavy to throw that far. But the landing was earth shaking. While they were unsteady I told snorlax to push feraligator out of the ring. We won, I was the first rookie to win ever!

"Thanks snorlax!" I said as I gave him a big hug. At the awards ceramony I was presented with the king's rock. Snorlax made quick work of the year's supply of pokemon food. Then he fell asleep. I decided to send snorlax back to the professor and get back noctowl. Radin wished me luck in the Johto league and we were off once more to Olivine town.

* * *

**Me: Don't forget that the kecleon caper is almost upon us and then pokemon 4 ever!**


	198. The pokemon translator, he's human too

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Just for your information, when we get to kecleon caper I might cry when I see one of the color change pokemon. The first Hoenn pokemon we see. This chapter's pokemon is rioku.**

* * *

David's POV

We were still on the road to Olivine. Well the trek from there to the next gym should be shorter. But for now pikachu was pooped. When Ash said pikachu looked a little weak he tried to put on a strong front but fell on his rear. Now that I thought about it pikablue didn't seem as charged up as usual either. Hope seemed the same way. Only to a lesser degree. Then a man said that it wasn't because they were tired it was because there were minerals in the ground that absorb electric energy. That must mean that I must not look at full power either.

"Minerals absorb energy?" Brock asked and the old man said very easily. Then he began speaking in passable pikachu language. I missed a few bits but all in all it wasn't bad. Pikachu responded by saying that he was losing more energy then he should be. The old man asked if pikachu could walk to his rest stop but he was too weak.

"How can you know that?" Misty asked

"He can speak pikachu actually fairly well." I told her and he said he did speak fluent pokemon.

"But how did you know what I said?" He asked and I told him. I also took the liberty to tell him that a few of his words came out very wrong. But all in all it was amazing how accurate he was. Along the way I helped him improve his pikachu and his jolteon. I just can't get over the fact that someone who isn't a pokeshifter can be so accurate in pokemon talk. When we got there he told us there was a pokemon center at the bottom of the mountain but for now we could rest here. We could use his bike to charge those of us who needed it. We started on pikachu but found out that we had to pay.

"If that's the case then we could just have David give every one a recharge, although that could get a bit messy." Hope said and then we found out about the pokemon interpreting fee. I was beginning to think this guy was something of a scam artist or a hussler. He admitted that he should have told us up front that he charged for his services so he let us off this time. Then Team Rocket sprang out from under the bench we were sitting on. The old man began to talk to pikachu again but then officer Jenny showed up and didn't belive Simon could understand pokemon. Brock went into his usual act but I didn't have the energy or the motive to stop him.

"I'm placing you under arrest for conducting pokemon scam." She said but Simon said he could talk pokemon. Team Rocket tried to make a get away but then some smoke screen appeared, but not from weezing. By the time the smoke lifted Team Rocket wasn't the only one who had vanished. Pikachu had inhaled lots of smoke so officer Jenny took us to the pokemon center. If Simon was a scammer the it blew my mind how his faking had actually been so close to accurate. When we got there all us electric types got a recharge. Nurse Joy said we would be back to full energy in the morning. We decided to call professor Oak.

"Humans who can speak and understand pokemon aren't entirely unheard of in fairy tales. But there are no text book cases, except when the subject is a pokemorpher." Professor Oak told us and we thanked him and said good night. Ash thought Simon was a faker but then Simon showed up. He said he was a faker in a way but in his heart he knows he can understand pokemon talk. Simon was on his way to the police station but wanted to check up on pikachu first. Simon asked how was he feeling and pikachu said he was feeling a lot stronger then before but still a bit tired.

"I can't really understand words, mostly feelings." Simon admitted."But there was one day when the pokemon and I understood each other perfectly." He went on and we were all egar to hear this story. It was sixty years ago on a stormy day. He was in a field just staring at a tornado, like a deer caught in the headlights. Then his dad came and scooped him up and put him in the storm shelter. His dad was going to check on the others. He sat there for a while, scared. Then pokemon showed up. They were a rattat, an oddish, and a pidge. They had talked and talked and talked for what had seemed like hours. Those three vanished when two other people found him and he never saw them again. I had a few hunches about those pokemon.

[He's got a big heart.] Mew remarked and we all felt sorry for him. Then pikachu came over. Pikachu thanked Simon but then some magnimite and magniton showed up. They were with some kind of small time crime lord. Then he told the magnimite and ton to suck up all the energy.

"Stop that right now!" We commanded

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" He asked

"It would be easy enough to take down all your poorly trained pokemon!" I shouted but Simon said not to do it. Simon tried to appeal to their better sides. His words went beyond any written langage, human or pokemon. They went to the heart. The magnimite and ton felt the power of his words and stopped draining electricity. The crime lord went to kick one of the magnimite but pikachu took the change to recharge all of them. The mangnimite and ton were furious with their 'trainer'. All together they shocked the ring leader and his minions. Officer Jenny and other police showed up. Simon wanted her to arrest him but instead she saluted him. Nurse Joy had told her the whole story. So everything worked out for the best.

"The con artists got a jail cell, Simon was never a fake, and pikachu is running on full. That's the way I like things." Mewtwo said, in a alarmingly bat man like fashion. In the distance I saw a bolt of lightning hit something and then a faint.

"Looks like Team Rocket's balsting off again!"

The next mourning Simon said he was giving up pokemon interpreting. But we told him to keep on doing it. He might some day crate a Rosetta Stone for pokemon to human. But he would never know unless he tried. Then I felt something in my version of the force and decided to follow Simon for a ways. Soon he came to a meowth. Simon began to talk in meowth speech but it was Team Rocket's meowth, even so he said that Simon was very good at speaking pokemon. He told Simon to never give up and then was on his way. Simon's spirits were lifted and he went on with a spring in his step. I followed meowth and found Team Rocket. They all agreed that it was nice to be a good guy once in a while. With that I caught up with the others, told them of Team Rocket's good deed and were back on our way to Olivine.

* * *

**David: I like Simon, he's on to something big.**

**Mew: [Yep and I think I know what happened to those talking pokemon.]**

**Misty: What happened to them? Were they imaginary?**

**Mew: [Nope, they were real. I think they were either pokemon like meowth or a certain alpha pokemon had something to do with it.]**

**Mewtwo: [Well I hope Simon makes a big break through.]**

**Ash: To think, Team Rocket did something good.**


	199. The hunt for the pokemon controller!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Happy memorial day! Today is the day we remember those who died for our freedom. I appreciate those who were and are brave enough to put their lives on the line. This chapter's pokemon is zubat.**

* * *

Mew's POV

It was lunch time and Brock's golbat started to attack his food when it was ready. Ash commented on how he had a good appetite. Then golbat heard something and flew off. We followed him to someone who appeared to be an archaeologist. She had been using a super sonic detector, that's why golbat came this way. Brock asked if she had a laptop and she said she did and Brock said he could fix the sonic detector. The reason the archaeologist was here was because there was supposed to be some sort of temple buried under ground. There was a stone tablet that said long ago there was a queen who could control pokemon with a golden mask and staff. It went on to say that there was a temple that the queen hid the mask and staff in. That's why Tierra was here.

"There." Brock said when he finished. He said the sensor was destroyed but golbat's super sonic and the computer could be used in the same way as the old super sonic detector. Soon we found something that looked like it could be the hidden temple. Tierra said she used to have digging equipment but it had been destroyed. So Brock called out his geodude to dig down to the temple. We got under ground when it seemed like we were having an earthquake. Some rocks blocked our escape, they could be moved but it would take some time. We decided to push on towards the temple. Then I felt kind of odd along the way, I brushed it off. We broke through a wall and found Team Rocket with Jesse already wearing the mask!

[Don't look now but we're in trouble.] David said and Jesse turned her staff on pikachu. Try as he might he still got brain washed. So he ended up zapping Ash. Jesse tried the same song and dance on pikablue, but she didn't count on the fact that David and his pokemon have a telekinentic link so instead of one will she was trying to take over two. One of which is the strongest will I think I've ever seen. Jesse was disappoined but the set back but told pikachu to come to her. They tried to escape but meowth had forgotten a reverse on the drill. Geodude, onix, and golbat went after Team Rocket.

"Fool! The queen has power over all pokemon!" She cried and started to take control of Brock's pokemon. Golbat managed to break free! Then he used his super sonic to turn off the staff. Then it hit us, the staff uses super sonic signals to control the pokemon! Brock told golbat to do whatever it took to get that staff away from Jesse. Jesse ordered geodude to stop him. Then she told onix to take their drill back to the surface. That caused the roof to cave in. We were all alive and that's what mattered right now. Geodude had been left behind but golbat must have been buried under this rubble! Brock decided to find golbat. Then he started to do something. He was listening for golbat's super sonic waves.

"A normal human's hearing range is about 20 hertz to about 20,000 hertz. A normal human couldn't hear golbat's super sonic waves." Tierra said but if anyone could hear it it was Brock. Of course David's jolteon form could have but Brock had to do this alone. Then the roof began to cave in further. Luckily he found golbat before the rest of the roof fell. We began to dig him out. Now we had to move or get buried too. When we got out we saw pikachu attacking Jesse, but when he crossed a strange line of something he got brain washed again.

"This is highly entertaining." I commented and Tierra said the staff could only work inside the boundries of her home village and that line was the border. Jesse could only control the pokemon inside the line. Pikachu was mad and Team Rocket scattered but pikachu knew better then to chase them. So instead he and Ash hugged. Team Rocket was going to get away but Brock sent golbat, Ash sent noctowl, and David sent pidgot. Team Rocket could out fly noctowl and golbat but pidgot managed to keep up just bearly. Brock never lost faith in golbat.

"YOU CAN DO IT GOLBAT!" Brock shouted and then golbat began to evolve. He was now a proud crobat.

"Crobat, the evolved form of golbat. With it's two additional wings crobat is able to fly much faster then golbat."

So now pidgot and crobat were on Team Rocket's tail. Pidgot poured on the speed using agility. Together they used steel wing to slice up Team Rocket's rocket.

"I didn't know pidgot knew steel wing." Misty commented

"Neither did I until now." David said and we caught up with Team Rocket. They got the normal double thunderbolt.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Well Tierra's expedition was a success. Even though the temple was destroyed we still got the mask and staff. Brock tried to stay with Tierra but Misty grabbed him by the ear. With that it was time to keep moving on to Olivine and our next adventure.

* * *

**Me: Hope you enjoy your holidays, well at least more then I do.**

**David: Yep, six younger siblings can be a real downer on the holiday spirits.**

**Mewtwo: [Well at least you have family.]**


	200. Chapter 200 is artistic

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Here we are at long last, CHAPTER 200! Chapter two hundred has a smergal. I'm very thankful to the guy who first had the idea for a pokemon tv show. Without him this wouldn't be possible. This chapter's pokemon is jolteon.**

* * *

Pikablue's POV

We were coming ever closer to our next gym battle. Today we were in White stone, a historical site here in Johto. White stone was made completely of what looked like marble. Brock read that even though it looked like marble it wasn't, it was just pained white by the towns people. Brock remarked how paint's a lot cheaper then marble. Then we caught sight of three smergal painting red, blue, and yellow all over the walls.

"Those are some strange grafitti artists." Brock said

"Nope, they're smergal!" Pikachupik said

"Smergal, the painter pokemon, color fluids flow from their tails which they use to mark their territory and express themselves."

Then the town started to chase after the smergal. They hid behind us and the towns people thought we owned them. One woman started to yell at us.

"WE DON'T OWN THESE SMERGAL!" Mewtwo roared over the crowd but they still wanted to hurt the smergal. We weren't about to let the painter pokemon get hurt either way. Then the smergal's trainer showed up. The towns people thought that the scribble wasn't art but the old man said art is in the eyes of the beholder. Or something like that. He agreed that it was his fault he had let them run wild so he gave the people a check that they could fill in. The old man was Jack Pollikson. Brock and everyone else seemed to know who he was.

"Who is he?" Jeffery asked and Brock said he's a world renouned abstract artist.

"Before we came here the that was the only kind of art David could make." Joesph said and got slapped upside the head for it. We looked at some of his work. It was defiantly abstract. The reporter wanted to watch his every move as he made a painting. Then we learned that the smergal are the ones who do the painting. Then they began to paint on everyone. Jack said not to move in case they were part of a bigger painting. Even we were not safe from the paint brush tails. After they were finished it turned out that they just wanted the exercise. It had been a while since the smergal had done anything of quality. Jack invited us to come to his studio to wash up and eat something.

"That sounds great!" Ash said and we went over there. The smergal had painted everything and were saw some of their more recent works. Because the smergal hadn't been that good lately he had been taking bits of them to make on painting. But the mixing of different works wasn't that good either. What made a painting good was a certain something that just makes it pop, these didn't pop. Jack said he thinks everyone can tell when a painting is good. But to actually make good art is very different. We went to see some of the smergal's good work. It was simply amazing. The reporter showed up. Team Rocket was here too and there were taken by the picture.

[But of course they're going to try and steal it.] Mew commented and Team Rocket went into the motto. Then we got a flash back from Jesse. Then meowth thought that if they stole a picture then the cops would be on them the instant they tried to sell it. So instead they took a picture and ran away. So in the end there was no harm done. Later Jack told us once he had wanted to be a pokemon master but he became captivated by the art the smergal made. But now Jack was losing hope that the smergal and he would ever make another great work. Of late he hadn't been able to see the subtle color differences.

"It might just be old age." Jack said and went on to say his days as an artist must be coming to an end. But we didn't want him to give up hope. Jack said it was all right and that he had had a very great career but it had seemed so short. He remembered fifty years ago the rising sun had painted the land in reds and blues and yellows. But now he could only see it in his memory. Then Team Rocket came back for round two by stealing the smergal. We chased after them and one of the smergal, the one with the yellow tail, he left a trail. We caught up with them easily.

"I chose arbok!" Jesse called and Ash chose pikachu and pikachupik chose me. Then the sun began to rise and the smergal and Jack rushed back to the studio. In town we were able to watch the making of a true work of art. When they had finished it was a painting of the town. Jack was so over come that he had lived to see the smergal do their thing one more time. Then the rain came and washed away the painting but it was just fine with Jack because he had seen it. Later Jack said he was happy because he belived he had lost the ability to be inspired but now he knew that he could and was hopeful that he might be able to make more with the smergal. We told him that his next painting would be even better and with that it was time to keep moving to Olivine.

* * *

**Me: I hope he's able to create more great works with his smergal.**

**Mewtwo: [Long live the smergal's art!]**


	201. Brock in love

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Well we are here at the 201st chapter. The heartbreak of Brock, how this one is different then any other we shall see. I don't even remember this episode. This chapter's pokemon is skitty.**

**Edit about one minute in to the episode: EGADS! This is the episode where Misty says one day she and Ash will be married! Not only that but Brock finds a girl who actually likes him! HOW COULD I FORGET THIS EPISODE?**

* * *

Misty's POV

We had been walking all day and now we needed a place to stay the night. Brock couldn't figure out where the pokemon center was. Ash went to as a woman where the pokemon center was and Brock did his usual. I stopped him. She told us there was no pokemon center here. But there was one ten miles away. So we decided to set up camp in the park. Brock was getting water when a girl with a nidorina almost fell into the water. Brock saved her from that watery fate. Then she started to stare at Brock like Brock stares at girls. She said her name was Temacu. Looks like Brock was giong to get a taste of his own medicen. She led Brock to a bench.

"The name Temacu is a mix of pokemon names that have my personality. Te is for cute teddiursa, ma is for cuddly mareep, and cu is for lonely cuebone. Your name should be Exbercloy, you're hard on the outside like an exicute, brainy and hansom like abra, and you're beatiful on the outside like a cloyster's pearl." Then Temacu began to imagine Brock in a white tux and her in a pink wedding gown.

"Imagine, Brock married." Ash said

"You and I will be married some day too." I said without thinking and he nodded before he realised what I had said. I caught the looks on Mew and David's faces, both looked smug. Then Temacu's dad showed up. He asked if the tent belonged to us and we told him that because there was no pokemon center we were going to sleep in the park. But Temacu asked if we could spend the night at their house and her dad said yes. I thought it was great but Brock had completely zoned out and to revive him I had to flick him. Then Temacu came and carted him off. It turned out Temacu's father was a pokemon researcher. Temacu cooked dinner and it was OK, a lot better then when I had tried to cook anyway. She was excited when Brock said it was fine. We headed outside to have some tea. Brock said he wanted 47 lumps of sugar at first but then said 45.

[I think Brock had compleatly lost it.] Hope commented and I went to whisper in his ear.

"How does it feel Brock? After chasing after all those girls for so long you finally have a girl who's chasing after you for a change." I told him but he didn't seem very happy about it. I told Temacu about some of the stuff Brock does and she began to dream about their wedding again. I suddenly felt the urge to smack some sense into Brock. I took him to talk alone. I asked him what was the matter.

"Well, I don't know. I've never been in a situation like this before." He confessed."I don't know what to say to her."

"That's lame, just say anything! She's lobbing you one big soft ball after another and all you have to do is step up to the plate and take a swing and you'll hit a home run every time!" I told him

"You think?" He asked

"Of course, now listen up. If you strike out with her then the games over and you'll never play in the love league again." I said and that hit home." THIS IS YOU LAST CHANCE!"

"Maybe not." He said

"Brock, think about it. How many of the girls you've fallen madly in love with have ever fell madly in love with you?" I questioned

"No one." He replied

"Take it from me, it's a lot eaiser to like someone who likes you then to like someone who doesn't." I told him without thinking again.

"How do you know?" Brock asked and I tried to cover up my mistake. The next morning we were walking around Temaku's dad's yard. He said right now it could hold fifty pokemon but he was going to expand it to be able to hold 100. Temaku thought it would be great if Brock took care of the pokemon so they could work side by side, all he said was maybe. He had struck out again. I pulled him away.

"What's wrong Brock? You're still not stepping up to the plate." I informed him.

"Well actually I was thinking about this thing all night long and..." He started

"Well stop thinking and start doing. JUST AND SWING AT THOSE PITCHES!" I shouted but he kept protesting."SHE'S YOUR ONLY HOPE! FORCE YOURSELF TO LIKE HERE!" And then Temacu showed up. Her nedorina and her nedorino were snuggling up and Temacu started to lean against Brock. Then Team Rocket showed up and ruined everything. They were in costumes and Jesse said it was because they wanted to but Meowth siad he thought they were getting jobs at a Mongolian bbq.

"Totodile, I chose you!" Ash called and his third water type appeared. Jesse chose arbok. Totodile's water gun was more then enough to take care of arbok. Weezing used the smoke screen trick. I called out poliwhirl to blow the smoke screen away with a bubble attack. It looked like Team Rocket was going to get away but some how there had been a mix up and all the pokemon were still here. But they had gotten Temacu. Of course they didn't know that.

[Talk about the blunder of the century.] Mew commented but I just hope that Team Rocket doesn't do anything too stupid while we tried to find them. We gathered up a ton of people to help in the search. Ash called out noctowl. It didn't take long for him to find the Team Rocket balloon. When noctowl popped the balloon we discovered it was a decoy. Then we heard that Temacu was back home. Not only that but now she had a new fiance. The fiance and the maid of honor looked very familiar. It was Team Rocket! Temacu had fallen in love with James?

[Well this is odd.] Mewtwo said before we discovered that they had tried to steal the pokeballs. With that the ran. Ash called out chicorita and I called out poliwhirl. Weezing tried a smoke screen but poliwhril blasted it away. Arbok went after chicorita but she was able to tackle him. Then weezing took a razor leaf. Nidorina tackled poliwhirl. Poliwhirl was going to water gun James but Temacu got in the way. Chicorita used vine whip while Brock checked on Temacu. Now it was a water gun plus a double thunderbolt.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

We later found out from her dad that the reason Temacu was so into weddings and such was because they had attended his niece's wedding and ever since then Temacu's had marriage on the brain. Brock then came out and said that the loved Temaku and didn't say anything sooner because he was too shocked. Then Temaku woke up and fell in love with the doctor.

"Well at least she's consistent." Jeffery joked and then the doctor said he loved her too. Oh was a screwy mixed up world we live in.

"Oh what a tangled web we weave." David summed it up and when it was time to go Brock was crushed. It didn't take too much to get the old Brock back. At least he's durable and we kept on going to Olivine.

* * *

**David: I can't believe we found a female counter part to Brock.**

**Mewtwo: [Yeah, I thought girls were supposed to be more level headed then us guys.]**

**Ash: Well it just goes to show doesn't it?**

**Mew: [I just can't believe Ash and Misty finally confessed! Sort of.]**

**Ash & Misty: WE DIDN'T MEAN IT!**


	202. an evolution and a chicorita

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Hold on to your hats ladies and germs, here comes the only Johto starter evolution for Ash. Also known as the evolution of chicorita into bayleaf! This chapter's pokemon is magineum.**

* * *

Ash's POV

We were still on the road to the Olivine city gym. Meanwhile we had come to a wind farm. Since it was so windy we decided to let the pokemon out for some fresh air. Chicorita was still very affectionate. It was nice to feel the cool breeze. It was Jeffery and my turn to search for fire wood and I was going to take pikachu but he was sound asleep. So chicorita came along instead. There wasn't a whole lot of wood but we came across a building. The door was open so we went inside. Then the wind blew the door shut and we were locked in. We started to pound on the door and soon the others came to the door. They couldn't open the door because the electric lock was fried. So for now it was me, chicorita, and Jeffery. Then chicorita found a floor plan.

"Looks like there's a control room three floors down." I said and we decided to get going. Then we got attacked by some magnimite. Chicorita was able to twirl her leaf to block the electricity. But there were so many of them we had to keep running or get fried. Sooner or later we got trapped. We weren't going to be able to knock them all out because more showed up. Then came a magniton. It almost blasted chicorita to kingdom come but I saved her. We weren't out of the frying pan yet though. The blast had opened up a wall so we escaped through the hole to a stair case.

"Let's hurry!" Jeffery said and we got away from the magnet pokemon. So now we were on the second floor, one more to go. We walked around a while until we found an electrode. Then another one appeared. Now we were trapped on all four sides. One of them lunged at us but missed and began to self destruct so we ran the way it had just came. Then another blew up. The final two blew up and it looked like we were safe, for now. But just as I thought that more electrode showed up. We managed to get away and close a door. But we found the last stair case.

"I don't think I can take much more of this." I remarked and it was just our luck on the third floor we found an electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, the electric pokemon, electabuzz is the evolved form of elekid. With powerful electric currents constantly coursing through it's body electabuzz apears to glow."

After that electabuzz tried a thunderbolt attack. He used thunder punch but chicorita dodged. A razor leaf attack was turned to ash. Now chicorita was hit by a swift attack. Chicorita dodged the next thundershock. Chicorita hit with a vine whip and used tackle. Chicorita went in for another tackle but was hit square with a thunder punch. I caught her but she wasn't too shaken and used a vine whip. Then she went in for a tackle but both she and electabuzz were caught in a cage. Team Rocket was in here too. Chicorita and electabuzz tried to get out but couldn't. They ran off and we went after them. They got in an elevator so it was back up the stairs. The door had been unlocked so we continued the chase. We slid down the hill in front of them.

"You're not getting away!" I told them and Jesse sent out arbok and James sent out victorybell. They tried to hit us with poison stings and razor leafs! Finally victorybell hit us and Arbok squeezed us. Then they both used tackle. We weren't cut out to be pokemon. But we weren't going to give up. I shouted and then chicorita began to evolve. The others then showed up. Team Rocket decided to get going but bayleaf's razor leaf was a lot stronger now. It cut through the bars like a hot knife through butter. Now it was time for a rare treat, a triple thunderbolt. Then bayleaf used vine whip.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

I was happy bayleaf had evolved and hugged her. Later it was time to get going. The security chief thanked us and I told her to thank bayleaf. So with that we were back on the road to Olivine city and my fifth gym badge.

* * *

**Mew: [Bye bye chicorita hello bayleaf!]**

**Ash: Chicorita was a lot easier on my back.**

**David: Yeah, now bayleaf squishes you every time she wants to snuggle with you.**


	203. Bayleef's feelings are hurt

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**We're getting closer to kecleon caper but for now we must do turning over a new bayleef. This chapter's pokemon is kangaskhan.**

* * *

Pikachu's POV

We still hadn't made it to Olivine but for now it was lunch time so pikapi called everyone out. Bayleef forgot that she was no longer the light little chicorita rammed pikapi. After pikapi recovered we played a game that had noctowl carrying a twig and whoever caught it won the round. Bayleef was able to push us all out of her way as she was easily the biggest pokemon here. Bayleef was so happy that she ran over pikapi again, old habits die hard. This time he ended up in the stream. Pikapi was pretty steamed at bayleef. Then Brock went on some psycho babble rambling. Something about love hurting and that's why bayleef shows her affection by tackling him. It was lunch time but this time bayleef thought it thru but pikapi wasn't taking any chances. He was kind of harsh with her.

"I feel bad for bayleef." Pikablue commented

"Yeah, it seems evolving wasn't such a good thing." I agreed

"And that is why I never evolved." Bubasaur remarked and then bayleef vanished. She must have gotten her feelings hurt when Ash told her to stay back. So she ran away. Then Brock said something that made sense, if a girl is in love then no logic will ever help. Then I caught the sent. We discovered that she had fallen into the river and had been washed away. We had to find her before it was too late. Pikapi blamed himself. We ran for an hour so we decided to ask if anyone had seen her. As it turned out the first house we went to had bayleef. A skiploom tried to tackle pikapi in an attempt to tell him not to step on the flowers. Apparently bayleef's feelings were still hurt because when pikapi came closer she stepped back. He said sorry but bayleef slapped him.

"This isn't good." Cindaquil said and I agreed. The old lady made us something to eat. Pikapi felt just terrible about how he had treated bayleef. The old lady said that we could stay here until pikapi and bayleef started to get along again. We noticed that bayleef like to garden so pikapi thought if he did some gardening then bayleef would forgive him. That didn't work so Brock suggested pikapi let her forgive him on her own terms. So pikapi tried some fruit and a brush but bayleef still wouldn't forgive him. Brock was wrong, as usual. Things were getting really bad now. Now pikapi was sitting by himself feeling down.

"I hope bayleef forgives Ash soon." Pikablue said but I wasn't putting my money on a recovery any time soon. Then the latest Team Rocket robot showed up, it was a robot bayleef. The robot bayleef had a vine whip that gathered all the usual and the old lady's pokemon. Team Rocket almost squished the old lady but machoke saved her just in time. Pikapi chased after Team Rocket as fast as he could. He then took a upward climbing path to get above the robot's back. He landed on the leaf on top of the robot's head. Team Rocket bucked him off the head and he splatted on the container. Pikapi began to try and break the thick glass. I helped too and so did David and Hope and pikablue. But it was still too thick. Bellosom and skiploom joined in but the glass still didn't budge. Then bayleef joined in. In the end the glass didn't break but it did fall off. The screws had come loose.

"Looks like bayleef has forgiven Ash." David observed and we did a razor leaf double thunderbolt. We got off the robot but Team Rocket tried one last vine whip. Bayleef sliced them with a razor leaf. With another double thunderbolt the robot bayleef blew up.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Later we were getting ready to leave and pikapi told bayleef that he had been pretty inconsiderate. He said that he would try harder to understand her feelings and if she had too then she could tackle him. Now it was bayleef's turn to apologies, she said she was sorry for tackling him so hard. Bayleef then slow motion body slammed pikapi. Well at least they were making a start. So we had to start back on the way to Olivine.

* * *

**Me: I JUST CAN'T WAIT FOR KECLEON CAPERS!**

**David: I KNOW!**

**Mewtwo: [Well you don't have to wait much longer.]**

**Me & David: Horray!**


	204. Natu, the future seeing pokemon

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Well it's the start of another day and from the looks of it this will be today's first chapter unless I type at one word an hour. This chapter's pokemon is regirock.**

* * *

Misty's POV

We were starving. We were still on the way to Olivine and Brock said up ahead there was a town.

"Where there's a town there's a hamburger!" Ash exclaimed and I said I'd rather have a pizza.

"Maybe I'll have a pizza burger." Brock said and Ash went to ask a kid how far the town was. The kid had a natu.

"Natu, the tiny bird pokemon, the natu moves around by hopping and always seems to be looking at something."

Then the natu got excited. The kid then ran off for some reason. We walked into that town right in the middle of some kind of festival. Ash asked and was told that this was a pokemon street performer festival. Then we caught Brock eating some noodles without the rest of us. We went around watching the different acts, like a machoke that can break chains and a juggling cuebone. There was an exicutor that spun around to show us his three faces until he got dizzy and we saw his dizzy face. That got us all to laugh. Then we came across a natu. The man said natu could see into the future.

"Is that true?" I asked

"Yes, but they can see better on some days and not so well on others." Mewtwo told me and the man said for a coin natu would tell that person's future. A little girl tried first. After a ritual natu used future sight. A scroll came out of the back and the little girl read it. It said a flower will bloom in the light. Her mom said it must mean her school play will go well. I wanted my fortune and the kid with the natu came out with a fresh one. He was very nervous. He was so nervous that he forgot my coin. So his dad took over. We decided to first check on Mackenzie. I scared him by accident and he went rolling down. the play structure. He told us his problem, he always got nervous. He said he wanted to be as good as his dad one day.

"I know that whole act by heart but when I get infront of an audiance I just choke." He said and so we decided to help him.

"Hey guys, I need to go save James from the same swindler that got him twice before." David said and took off. Well one good turn deserves another I guess. It didn't take him long to reappear, apparently James was smarter then he looked. I thought that if Mackenzie wore a mask then he wouldn't be so nervous. He said it might just work and so we began to practice his act. It was going great up until the future sight bit, natu didn't have enough juice. We suggested for natu to gain levels by battling but Mackenzie was scared of battling too. Then Mackenzie's dad showed up. We decided that Makenzie should try the act in front of a crowd. He started off fine and even got a few laughs. Then Team Rocket dropped a smoke bomb. They had gotten it into their heads to make a circus of stolen pokemon. Their last pokemon they took was notty. Weezing then used smoke screen.

"Get back here you dirty thieves!" Hope shouted but they didn't care. I called out poliwhirl to take care of the smoke with a bubble attack. But Team Rocket had vanished. So we started to search for them. It wasn't too hard to find the machoke because he came running out of the bushes, I guess he got away. Then we saw the Team Rocket balloon taking off. Ash called out bayleef to slice the net. All the pokemon were free except notty. So bayleef popped the balloon. Mackenzie freed notty and then began to battle arbok. Notty teleported onto arbok's back and then used peck. Victorybell swatted notty away. Ash and bayleef joined the fray with a razor leaf. Notty then used confuse ray. Arbok moved towards Team Rocket and then bayleef kicked victorybell into the others. Now it was time for the double thunderbolt.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

We had ended up in a school yard and the teacher asked if some of the street performers could do their act for the children. So Mackenzie was going to do his act. It went great and then we all held our breath at the future sight part but notty pulled it off. Mackenzie pulled off the mask to boot. So it was time to keep moving to Olivine city and the next Johto gym.

* * *

**Me: Four episodes to go until kecleon capers!**

**Mew: [Aren't you being a bit obsessive?]**

**David: No, it's just Hoenn is our favorite region. We know all the pokemon introduced there by heart.**

**Mewtwo: [And that isn't obsessive?]**


	205. Meowth wants to play by the rules?

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Here we are, second chapter of the day and ever closer to kecleon capers as well as another personal favorite. Hocus pokemon is a great episode and if you haven't watched it then you should. This chapter's pokemon is feraligator.**

* * *

Mew's POV

As usual we were walking along to Olivine when we saw something strange. It was a big X right in the middle of a grassy field. Ash guessed it was a no parking zone and Brock said it was a crop circle.

"If it's a crop circle then where are the crops?" I asked him and then something fell from the sky, we looked up and saw a boy with a ferrow and a ferrow shaped air balloon. He landed and said sorry for nearly hitting us and said his name is Skyler. He told us the perpous of the X, it was for target practice. We went back to his home and he told us that one day he wanted to be a professional balloon flyer. His dad designs pokemon shaped balloons. I was kind of disappointed that there were none of a mew. Skyler told us that there was a balloon racing contest that was open for entry but we didn't have a balloon. Maybe we could 'borrow' Team Rocket's. But Skyler's dad had a pikachu balloon in storage. Pikachu and pikablue were particularly happy about the balloon design. We were told this wasn't just a race, we had to also hit a target from at least 1,000 feet up. Also we could use pokemon to help get to the target.

"I could use noctowl." Ash said and David had his pidgot. Brock said crobat could help too, looks like we have an all star pulling team. You also have to use your burner to get to the right place at the right time. Skyler and his dad and ferrow gave us a demonstration. Ash called out noctowl but at first we went too fast. So Ash told noctowl to slow down. It wasn't as easy as it looked. Brock manned the burner. We were getting the hang of it now. The next day was the event so we got up bright and early. We wished Skyler luck and we told him we would remember what he had taught us.

"Hey look over there." Misty pointed and we saw Team Rocket's balloon. Looks like they're competing too. Meowth seemed ill, he said they were going to win fair and square and that he was good at hot air ballooning. Well just have to see about that. So we got into our balloon and set off. Then the balloons started to break down. Something funny was going on here, it looks like Jesse and James did some dirty work last night without meowth's knowledge. Our balloon seemed fine for now but meowth passed us, I guess he is good at ballooning. Then weezing used smog attack and meowth was outraged. Some of the balloons crashed but we rose above the gas.

[Poor meowth, I almost feel sorry for him. He really had his heart set on winning fair and square for once.] Mewtwo remarked and then arbok knocked out the last of the others. Now it was just us, Skyler, and Team Rocket. Jesse and James got a scratch attack for their cheating. Then after a bit of a fight they tied up meowth. Then a storm approached. It was diffficult to stay steady but Skyler's dad said to stay calm and keep the flame burning. That's why David was up there using a weak flamethrower to keep the flame lit. Then the burner gave out and David had to take over for it. It wasn't that easy but after some trial and error he managed to get it right. We got above the storm.

"We're alive!" Joesph exclaimed

[Sometimes I'm ashamed to call you my brother.] David snipped and then James fired some missiles, meowth was furious. One of the blasts nearly knocked David off but he was currently a fighting type and you don't knock those around very easily. Then Ash got hurt but an explosion that rammed him onto the side of the basket. In pikachu's mind this was cause for open warfare. But Team Rocket rocketed away. So instead pikachu got on noctowl's back. Team Rocket sent missiles and noctowl had a hard time dodging them. So ferrow went in to destroy the rocket launcher. So pikachu hit them with a thunderbolt.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Time was almost up so we had to throw the markers ASAP. Bot our makers hit dead center. So it was a tie between us and Skyler. There was only one balloon engine. We told Skyler to keep it because we didn't have any use for it. So with that adventure over we continued on our way to Olivine.

* * *

**Me: Before I forget again, Happy first of June! Where I am it pretty humid for this time of year.**

**David: Ballooning was awesome!**

**Me: We're so close to kecleon capers I can taste it!**


	206. The actor and the smoochum

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Next chapter has the incredible surfing rhydon! But that will have to wait till later. This chapter's pokemon is umbreon.**

* * *

Hope's POV

We were in a city that was fairly close to Olivine. Then we heard something and looked. It didn't make any sense. But whatever had happened Brock nearly got trampled by a bunch of girls. Brock of course went after them and then a shady character asked us to hold on to a package. He told us to stay here and then took off. We don't even need to gol looking for trouble anymore, it finds us. In the parcel was a cute smoochum. Then smoochum kissed Misty and Ash on the cheek.

"Smoochum, the kiss pokemon and the pre evloved form of jinx. This sweet natured pokemon has sensitive lips which it uses to explore and examine with."

By this time smoochum had managed to plant one on pikachu. She went and picked up the had the guy had left behind. Then for some odd reason after Brock put on the hat he got mobbed by girls. When Brock took off the hat the girls left. This was getting really weird. Then we saw a movie premiere and the guy that gave us smoochum was a movie star! Then we noticed that togepi, smoochum, and the pikachu were gone. It didn't take long to find Team Rocket and the missing pokemon. Ash called out bayleef and totodile while David called out flame and his totodile. Razor leaf sliced the bag holding pikachu and pikablue. The totodile used double water gun. Bayleef caught the other two pokeon and flame used flamethrower. Team Rocket sent the robot skiploom after us but the totodile knocked it back. Finally it was time for the double thunderbolt.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Ash asked if smoochum was OK and she responded by trying to kiss him, they don't call smoochum the kiss pokemon for nothing. We were wondering why a movie star like Brad had given us a smoochum. Then his car went by. We found out that he was in a theater so we had to break in. We got inside but Brad's agent said he didn't want smoochum any more.

"Lire lire pants on fire." I said and then Brad came out and was over joyed that smoochum was back. We headed into Brad's dressing room because his agent didn't want the public to see smoochum. Brad just loved his smoochum, it was giving me cavities just looking at them. But Brad's agent wasn't so happy. He said if we told anyone that Brad had a smoochum then he would sue us and our pokemon. It was time for Brad to get on stage so he asked us if we would stay and play with smoochum. We said we would. Pikachu entertained by doing all sorts of amazing impressions. Then Team Rocket burst in saying the agent had ordered them to kick us out. They carted us away and put us in a net while Jesse got smoochum. They did the motto.

"Super dorks." Mew mubbled and then James and meowth pulled us up and down and up and down and so on. Then meowth pulled up the curtin. WE WERE ON STAGE IN FRONT OF TONS OF PEOPLE! Next Brad showed up and demanded that Team Rocket hand over smoochum and let us go. Weezing and wobuffet were today's lackeys. But wobuffet was a ham, putty in front of his adoring fans. Weezing tried to tackle Brad but he jumped over the purple beach ball. Arbok used poison sting but Brad was also able to dodge that. Weezing tired a tackle from behind but missed and rammed into Jesse. Arbok used headbutt and rammed into meowth. We were free. Ash called out bayleef and David chose bulbasaur. They both used razor leaf. Arbok came from behind so bayleef grabbed him and threw him with vine whip. Bulbasaur used his vine whip to clear up weezing's smoke screen.

"Use sweet kiss smoochy!" Brad called and all of Team Rocket became confused. So now it was double thunderbolt time.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Contrary to what the agent thought Brad's fans loved smoochum. Of course the agent came along and tried to take all the credit. Brad came up to give Ash something. He asked if it was a part in his next movie but smoochum tried to kiss him and he fell down the steps. We thought maybe he would make a better stunt man then an actor. Later we discovered that smoochum was now Brad's co star. But it was time to move on towards Olivine once more.

* * *

**Misty: Crummy agent!**

**Hope: He tried to kick us out!**

**Me: But it all worked out for the best. **


	207. The water proof rhydon

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**NEXT CHAPTER IS KECLEON CAPERS! I'm so excited! This chapter's pokemon is bellsprout.**

* * *

Ash's POV

It was the crack of dawn and I woke up when the pikachu and togepi went outside. Then pikachu called for me. He pointed to the lake but there was nothing in it. Then I saw something rise from the water.

"That's impossible!" David exclaimed and out of the water came a rhydon. We woke up the others but they didn't belive us.

"Tell me how a rock pokemon could live underwater." Misty said but then a girl holding a marril showed up. Brock did his usual. Her name was Pietra. It was Misty's turn and she got him by the ear. Pietra told us that a local rhydon had somehow figured out how to use surf. Brock said he never heard of a rock type liking water. I poked at him because he always said that he knew everything about rock types. She asked where the rhydon went and I told her to the far side of the lake. She seemed disappointed. We asked why she was looking for a swimming rhydon and so we were taken to a tunnel. Pietra told us that if she made this tunnel then getting to and from a town would be lots easier. We saw she was using dugtrio. She also had a graveler and a sandslash. Pietra told us that they were about to get to the other side but this rock was hard and some water was dripping so whenever the water dripped on them the rock and ground types fled. That's why Pietra was after a water resistant pokemon.

"Why don't I give it a try?" David suggested and tried but the rock was so hard he nearly broke his hand. Onix tried but was still afraid of water. So we all went back to the lake to find the surfing rhydon. Pietra had gathered that the rhydon lived in the woods but came out for a swim every once in a while. She lead us to some tracks and we began to follow them. But they lead into the water. Then I spotted an apple core. We were told rhydon loves apples. We decided to search for an apple tree and wait there for rhydon to appear. We found Team Rocket pigging out on the apples from the tree. They were eating so we didn't have to listen to the motto! Then they choked on an apple. Then the surfing rhydon showed up and didn't look too happy.

"I wouldn't want to be Team Rocket right now." Mewtwo remarked and rhydon tackled Team Rocket.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Pietra asked for a chance to battle rhydon but he stomped three times and went his way. He ran into the water so we called out some of our water types. So they went on the hunt for the swimming rock ground type. We went out on a boat and totodile ended up finding rhydon by goofing off. Totodile bit onto rhydon's horn and got spun off. We now had him surrounded. He tried to get away but the pokemon kept on his tail. But his horn drill made a whirlpool. That was it for the water pokemon. So we tried plan B, send David in after the super rock ground type. Rhydon then went ashore in the little island and we discovered that there were apple trees there. The reason rhydon could swim was because he loved apples so much that he got over his fear of water.

"Amazing." Mewtwo remarked and we headed out to the island. Sooner or later rhydon showed up. Pietra challenged him again but he didn't care so pikachu used thunderbolt to stop him. Then Team Rocket showed up to catch rhydon. So crobat had to use wing attack to bring Team Rocket back down to earth. But they had a wobuffet life raft. But we had a motor boat.

"Bulbasaur, I chose you!" I called and told him to use razor leaf. Now that rhydon was free he jumped into the water. Now it was time for a double thunerbolt.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Rhydon began to swim away but Pietra said he owed her a battle. Then she swam over to rhydon had grabbed on to him. After a bit of a rodio rhydon realised Pietra wouldn't let go unless she got a battle. So he agreed. Rhydon opened with a tail attack but marril dodged. Water gun did nothing to rhydon. Marril used a tackle but that didn't work either. A bubble beam was more effective. Then marril got hit by rhydon's tail. Marril's second water gun did more damage then the first.

"Rhydon may not be afraid of the water, but he is still weak to it." Brock said and Pietra threw a pokeball. But rhydon broke free! Bubble beam and water gun didn't do anything. Then after two tackles marril did something no body expected, an iron tail attack. It was super effective and it hurt a lot. Pietra tried another pokeball. The ping meant a successful capture. We returned to the tunnel and the small trickle of water didn't faze rhydon. With a horn drill and a take down the tunnel was now complete. So with that over we continued on the way to my fifth gym battle.

* * *

**David: IT'S TIME!**

**Me: KECLEON CAPERS! I CAN'T WAIT!**


	208. The first Hoenn pokemon!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I would like to take a moment to thank those wonderful people who had the idea to put a kecleon into a Johto episode. This chapter's pokemon is kecleon.**

* * *

David's POV

We were walking along the road ever closer to Olivine. Then we got caught in the shadow of a huge blimp. Brock said it was heading to the air port that was just up ahead so of course Ash wanted to check it out. We found out the blimp was on it's madin voyage and it was going to go around the world. The guy besides us went on to say that it was like a five star luxury hotel, only it flew. What's more it was just about to land. Someone came off and asked for a pokemon doctor. We asked what was going on and he said two of the passenger's pokemon were feeling under the weather. Brock said he could treat the pokemon. The outside seemed a little gray but inside it looked fantastic. Then Brock got an eye full of two women.

"Pik pikachu." [There he goes again.] Pikablue remarked and it just so happened it was their pokemon that needed treating. They were sisters named Madison and Alexia. It was my turn to put him out of his misery. We were told their pokemon were, unless my ears deceived me, kecleon! Their names were called and they appeared. I stared at them a moment and then started to act like Misty does around water pokemon.

"What's wrong with him?" Ash asked

"He really likes Hoenn pokemon, I guess he's acting a little nuttier then normal because of the bad times we've been having here in Johto." Joesph said Ash asked Brock if he had ever seen a kecleon.

"Keckleon, the color change pokemon. If you hit them with say, a thunderbolt the kecleon will become the electric type but if you hit it with a water gun the it will become the water type! They can also blend into their surroundings." I informed them but my joy at seeing Hoenn pokemon could not be described by words but I was moved to tears. I began to draw and draw many pictures of the color change pokemon and Brock gave then the medicine.

"Pikachupik?" Pikablue asked but I was too over come to answer. This was like a dream come true, actual pokemon from the h

Hoenn region! I had played shappire, ruby, and emerald. I had gathered as many Hoenn pokemon cards as I could. I had memorised the Hoenn pokedex and I could die a happy kid right now. The kecleon were running around now. I drew from every angle I could think of. The two girls thought the pikachu and togepi were pretty cute and Brock called out pineco but he blew up in Brock's face. We called out some of other pokemon. Onix was almost called out but Misty shouted some sense into Brock. Then we got word that the kecleon were loose. Then we heard that one of the kecleon had taken a frist aid kit.

"What are we going to do, reddie and greeny are absolute masters at hide and seek." They said but where there's a kecleon there's the red belly stripe to give it away. Here was my chance to prove my expertise with Hoenn pokemon! Also we had to find them in two hours. So we got looking for the give away red stomach stripe. We started in the bottom when my eye caught something red. I found a kecleon! Then another one went moving around. Greeny was busted! He ran and then vanished. Then I looked up.

"There he is!" I said, pointing up but again he vanished. Finding and catching kecleon isn't easy. So we kept looking. We heard someone say they found one and we ran. Greeny was on the side of the blimp. So I climbed up the latter and jumped the rest of the way and grabbed the slippery little kecleon. Well that's one down and one to go. Then we saw reddie run into the air port. We found him and ran into Team Rocket. Weezing used smoke screen to make a get away. So noctowl had to blow away the smoke screen. Brock found reddie first. He ran through the front door. But he fell into a trap and we had him surrounded. Then Team Rocket showed up. Jesse chose arbok and I chose meowth and Ash chose bayleef.

"Bayleef use vine whip." Ash commanded but it missed but arbok's headbutt failed because it fell right into my meowth's claws. Misty called out poliwhirl to use his own headbutt on arbok. Then the kecleon joined the battle. James called out victorybell. He used razor leaf but the kecleon knocked them back.

"I love Hoenn pokemon!" I exclaimed and arbok tried a wrap attack but reddie used a lick. Then poliwhirl double slapped meowth. Greeny used his lick attack on victorybell. Then the two used a super effective psybeam attack. So Bayleef threw them with her vine whip attack.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

After that it was time for them to continue on the trip around the world. I was kind of sad to see the kecleon go. But they reminded me that there was always a light at the end of the tunnle. Ash said it was good to know that there were so many pokemon we haven't seen. I just couldn't wait to get to Hoenn. On the road we talked about how air travel was nice but on foot we saw people and pokemon and stuff up close. Besides, you couldn't get air sick with both feet on the ground. Then I got the feeling that something was about to happen.

[Hey Mewtwo, I think it's time for the fourth movie.] I told him

[Then we'd better be ready for anything.] He said and we continued on the road to Olivine.

* * *

**Me: Next up, POKEMON 4 EVER!**

**David: And then following that we find a nurse Joy who isn't too crazy about water types.**

**Mewtwo: Looks like we've got a full line up because after that we go to the whirl islands where we find a lugia.**


	209. We see the time travel pokemon 1

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Here we go, pokemon 4 ever. A great movie but then again all pokemon movies are great! This chapter's pokemon is suicune.**

* * *

Misty's POV

Ever since we met those kecleon David's been happier then he's been in a long while. Right now we were waiting for Ash to show up so we could get on a fairy so we could keep going to Olivine. He was going to be late so Brock sent crobat to search for him. We saw him and got on the boat but a car got in the way so the boat took off without him. He tried to jump on but missed but was saved by a nice man. He told us where he lived there were some pretty strange pokemon so David and Ash were immediately interested. Then we saw the same pokemon we saw back when we got to New Bark town.

"I wonder what suicune is doing here." Mewtwo remarked and then she ran off. We called professor Oak to tell him what we had seen. He told us that suicune is also known as the north wind and can purify even the dirtiest of water. Professor Oak said he knew these tales were true. He told us that he had seen a suicune long ago. But before we could ask more it was time to get on a boat so we took off. Ash and David couldn't wait to see more pokemon. We came to a waterfall and the boat became a blimp. We touched down in Arborville. We were about to walk through a big fallen tree tunnel but an old lady told us to stop. Then her granddaughter showed up and Brock did his thing. She said her name is Diana. Her grandmother said if we heard the voice of the forest then stop and don't move.

"The voice of the forest?" I asked

"She means celibi." David said and I thought of our own little voice of the forest. So with that we ran into the forest. Then the trees started to glow. Celibi came out of his pokeball. Ash began to run and I went after him and the others followed. We found a young boy on the ground. He was unconscious. We took him back to the tree houses. When we got there he started to wake up. Diana's grandmother seemed to recognise him. We went up to her tree house and she gave the kid a note book. By the sound of it a celibi took the kid forty years into the furture. Then he remembered a celibi.

"CELIBI WAS WITH YOU?" Mew shrieked for some reason. We had to go back to the forest to find celibi because she was hurt. He said his name is Sam. Then the pikachu felt something and we saw a huge tree with quiet a few pokemon gathered around. Ash, David, Sam, and Mew began to climb up to the spot. They got up there but before they could do anything celibi blasted them back. Ash got knocked down the furthest but he climbed right back up. Mew was mad too. Then celibi sent vines after them.

"I think Ash evolved into a primape." Brock commetned and celibi continued to vine whip them.

[Stop it celibi, it's me!] Mew cried and the vines stopped.

[Mew?] Came a weak voice

[Yes.] Mew replied

[What happened?] The voice asked

[Later, but right now we need to get you fixed up.] Mew said and Sam took celibi into his arms and she fell asleep. We were going to a pokemon center but Team Rocket showed up. Wobuffet broke the branch they were standing on so we continued on our way. Then a giant robot that wasn't Team Rocket's showed up. The man threw a strange pokeball and out came an even stranger tyranitar. It used hyper beam but it was way too powerful. We ran but David stayed behind. Next thing we knew there was a smoke screen. We took the chance to get away. I had twisted my knee. Then a snesle and scizor showed up. David got back into his blaziken form and tossed out flame. Sam took out a really old pokeball and called out a charmilion. Ash chose bayleef. They started to fight. Charmilion and David took care of snesle and bayleef and flame took scizor.

"Use razor leaf!" Ash called but scizor's double team was super fast. David and charmilion were doing lots better. Bayleef managed to break past the double team and flame hit it with a full power flamethrower. Snesle was fast too but a few sky uppercuts and flamethowers finished him off too. We left the pokemon tied up incase they woke up. We had to get out of the forest when some fog rolled in. Then an ursurang and teddiursa showed up but they didn't attack, instead they motioned us to follow them. We walked for a while when a stantler took over. Next a furret. We came to a lake

"Put celibi in the water." Mew instructed and we did. Sam walked into the water and put celibi in it. The fog cleared and tons of pokemon showed up. This water acted a lot like the one at the clone's home and celibi was restored. Celibi was looking great. She danced around a bit and Mew joined her. Ash, Sam, Mew, and celibi went into the water. When they came up for air celibi played a little joke and shot them out with some telekinesis. So now they were all flying. I put my feet in the water and celibi touched my knee and it was healed. They played for a while longer and then we moved out again.

[Alright Mew, you said you would tell me what happened so start telling.] Celibi said so while we walked the two started talking. We came to a berry tree and celibi seemed to really like the fruit. We tasted some and it was really good. By the time night fell Mew was done spilling the beans. We set up camp and I fell asleep.

Ash's POV

I woke up for some reason to see David and Sam drawing pikachu and celibi. I told Sammy it was the middle of the night but he couldn't sleep and David had already done his five minute recharge. Sam's drawing was really good. So was David's but I had seen a good bit of his work before. Sam told me every time he met a new pokemon he drew it in his book. He gave me his and David gave Sam his sketch book. Sam's were amazing.

"It's like a home made pokedex." I said and I told him what a pokedex is. He said I knew a lot about this time and I said I wouldn't like to be stuck in the future and Sammy walked off. I hadn't meant to make him feel bad but he said he might like living in the future. But it would take some getting use to.

"Don't worry Sam, you'll get home." David said and Sammy went on to say he hoped his mom didn't worry too much. Then he asked about David and my moms. I told him about my mom and that she worries about me. David didn't know what was going on back at his home. I felt sorry for him, even when I travel I can still call my mom but his is in a completely different dimension. Then my stomach growled. David's followed suit. Sam got out his 40 year old bread but it still seemed fresh. It was great.

"Tastes like it was made yesterday." Sam said

"If you think about it it really was made yesterday and forty years ago. That is why I hate time travel." David said and then pikachu and celibi woke up and we saw a ton of metapod evolve. We watched the new butterfree fly away into the mourning twilight. We watched one of the best sun rises I have ever seen. We were near the village later.

"So Mew, you never told us you knew a celibi." Misty said

[Celibi and I go way back.] She told us

[And I never once thought that she would ever travel around with humans.] Celibi put in but then the man with the weird pokemon showed up again. Then Team Rocket came from behind. Pikachu tried a thunderbolt but it was deflected by some kind of shield. Then the man started to knock down trees with his robot. He then caught celibi and David.

"WHAT DID I DO? WHY DO YOU WANT ME?" He shouted

"Giovanni has a nice reward on your head." The guy said, looks like he's from Team Rocket too. He shocked celibi but David went jolteon before the shock could reach him. But that didn't stop the Team Rocket member from throwing what he called a dark ball at both of them. He caught celibi but the one with David in it shook wildly. The man caught celibi's pokeball but David's remained suspended. Then the dark ball shattered. The bits and pieces reformed into something that looked like a giant key before falling to the ground. Then the thing vanished. Now I don't think I need to tell you but David was absolutely furious.

**[I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT**!] He raged while Sam and I climbed up one of the robot's legs. Then some pidge started to attack the man. I grabbed him and he fell into one of the robot's controls and it went wild. I grabbed celibi's pokeball and jumped from the robot. Then the man stepped on my hand.

"Leave him alone iron mask!" Mewtwo shouted but David just went up and kicked him with a double kick attack. But the iron mask still managed to get the dark ball. The pokemon of the forest then came out. When iron mask called out dark celibi David wasn't the only one furious now. Mew looked ready to kill. Dark celibi then went to attack all the pokemon. She was scary powerful. Then the iron mask told her to use all her power and she made a robot of dead trees and stones and such. Then Diana and her grandmother found us. We went in the blimp boat and saw that celibi had made a path of destruction. Then we saw something cause an explosion to go off in the lake of life. We caught up with something that looked like a demonic celibi.

"The evil celibi must have created it." Brock said and David seemed to into some kind of trance. He was still in it even when we crashed into the now dirty, lake of life. Then all of a sudden David started to race towards the thing. Sam and I followed. Celibi almost blasted Sam and me when a suicune saved us. The iron mask wanted suicune and called out tyranitar. David didn't even notice as he continued toward the thing and I guess celibi. When we got up to celibi David was almost there as well. Celibi then threw us off. Onix was in trouble so suicune used a super bubble beam. That gave onix a chance to hit him into the lake. Then onix fainted.

"I wonder what David's doing." Sam said because he had begun to climb again. Suicune tried to bubble beam the monster but that didn't work very well. So we got back on top of the thing and David was close behind. The thing then grabbed suicune but it didn't seem to notice David. Then it hit suicune with some kind of dark attack. We fell off her and Jesse saved us. She told us that celibi was just above us. When we got there David was already there. He was still in his trance and was holding something that looked like the giant key from before. Then he teleported Sam and me away. What happened next I don't know.

Celibi's POV

I was submerged in darkness but I still knew where I was. I was destroying the thing I was supposed to protect. Not only that but I was hurting suicune. Then the boy, the one that Mew had started to travel with humans just so she could keep and eye on him. The guiding light, came and he was holding some sort of giant metal key. He was also in a deep trance. He pointed it at me and said something but I don't remember what. Then light energy gathered around the tip and it fired at me and hit me on the heart. Then the dark and light energy began to fight. I hurt but I had to bear it. The dark seemed to be winning for a few moments but then the light surged forward, drawing energy from my happy memories that I had forgotten in the dark.

"STOP! JUST STOP!" I screamed but it kept going. It was agony.

"Celibi, voice of the forest, you must be healed!" The boy said and the light gained more ground. It was winning and then the pokemon of the forest came and the light became even more powerful. More and more happy memories resurfaced. The darkness began to be dispelled in blasts. Now I discovered new memories, ones that must be from the boy. Flashes of his capture of his pikachu, the meeting with Mewtwo, lugia, entie and other happy or bitter sweet memories. I looked into his eyes and the last of the darkness left. I was back in control of my own actions and the boy smiled and then the key disappeared and he fainted. The monster I had made began to fall apart and if he stayed here he would drown in the lake. So I took him back to his friends. I didn't make it all the way to land before I too fainted.

Sam's POV

After David had teleported us we could do nothing but watch and then the thing collapsed into the lake of life. Celibi came out lifting an unconscious David and she soon fainted too. We went to see if they were alright. David started to stir but celibi didn't move. Then celibi started to wilt. We put her into the water but it was so dirty that it didn't work. So it was up to suicune to purify the water. When she was done it sparkled. But it still wasn't enough to revive celibi. It was horrible. Ash tried to make celibi eat some berries but it was no use. It wasn't celibi's fault, she didn't even have a choice. It just wasn't fair and the tears began to flow free. All the pokemon began to cry out. Then David woke up and when he found out that celibi wasn't going to make it he felt even worse then any of us because he belived it was his fault. Then a light appeared in the sky, like something was time traveling. Hundreds of celibi came forth from what must be a rip in time and space. Then the celibi that had been with Ash and the others joined the other celibis. They took celibi's body and carried it up into the air. They all circled their fallen friend. Then life came back to Celibi.

"The spirits of the future and the past can travel through time as well. So the all came." Diana's grandmother said and I guessed that they all felt that their friend was in trouble. With celibi healed the others returned to their respective time lines. Celibi flew around as lively as ever. But the iron mask wasn't done yet. He tried to get away with a jet pack but Ash grabbed onto him. Pikachu used thunderbolt to blow up the jet pack. So they began to fall. But celibi saved Ash and pikachu. The iron mask crashed into the trees. When we caught up to him he was in big trouble without his gadgets. After the iron mask was taken care of suicune said good bye and celibi turned to David.

[Thank you for saving me.] She said

"What did I do? All I remember is getting into the flying boat and then waking up here." He replied

[Trust me, you did a lot.] Celibi told him but he was left clueless about what had happened and I guess the only one who will know is celibi unless she chooses to tell someone. Then Mew asked celibi two things, if she would take the young celibi under her care and if she would teach David how to time travel. She said she would after she got back from taking me home. It looked like I really was going home. So after saying good bye to Ash and the others I went with celibi.

David's POV

Ash was really broken up over Sam leaving, but Ash did know who Sam is today but under a different name. Professor Samuel Oak. So when celibi got back she taught me how to time travel. It was much eaiser then I thought and it only took me a few hours to get the hang of it. So when it was late we got back and called professor Oak. We told him what he already knew.

"It sounds like you met some rare and unusual pokemon." He said and then he noticed Ash was still down. He asked if Ash had enjoyed the adventure.

"Sure, but you see I met this pokemon trainer and we got to be friends. But I don't think I'll ever see him again." Ash told Oak

"I wouldn't worry Ash, true friendship can withstand the test of time. But I have a feeling this one will. I'm sure you and Sammy will be friends forever." So said the sly old dog. Professor Oak gave me a look that told me that he knew that I knew the truth. It was time to get back on the boat. Then Misty noticed that professor Oak had called Sam by name even though we never told him. Brock thought it was just because professor Oak was so amazing that he knew everything. But the boat called and we ran to get on. When I talk to professor Oak again in private I'm either going to give him a piece of my mind or talk it over.

Professor Oak's POV

I got out my old note book that I used to draw in. I turned it to one very special page. I looked at the picture, thought faded my memories were not. There was the picture I had drawn of pikachu and celibi sleeping together. Ever since I had gone back to my time I had wondered if I would ever met Ash again and when I did I had to control my excitement. So instead I was able to guide him. It was very odd to think about. I guess that's why David hates time travel, it gets too complicated of you think too hard on it.

Tracy's POV

Professor Oak and I were doing some spring cleaning when I came across an old book. It was full of sketches but they weren't mine, I guess they were professor Oak's. I came across a picture that looked like pikachu sleeping with a celibi. I placed the book back and planned to ask professor Oak about it later.

Misty's POV

As we were sitting looking at a great sun set David's radio came on and a song about celibi came on. It was lively but I could only catch a few of the words. It must be a song from where he came from. As we moved on we came across some of those berries that celibi really liked and for a moment I thought I saw the time travel pokemon. So we continued on the road to Olivine even after everything that happened.

* * *

**Me: What happened, I started typeing and then my imagination took over. I don't know what insanity drove me to type up that David fell into a trance and then got a key blade made from that dark ball. But I have to admit it was pretty good.**

**Mewtwo: [When we get to Hoenn David takes a trip into the past.]**

**Me: DON'T TELL THEM THAT YET!**


	210. The Joy that hates water pokemon

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**To the person who reviewed as pocket monsters (), you are incorrect on your guess. But my English is terrible, I have a C+ right now. This chapter's pokemon is ledyba**.

* * *

Mew's POV

It was always great to see an old friend like celibi. And even though we said good bye it means there will be a hello. But anyway we had come to lake lucid. Misty said all water pokemon trainers knew about this place. The pokemon center here was even famous. Ash and David were left to wonder why it was so great when something came out of the water. Somehow Brock knew there was a girl under the dive suit. He was right, it was a nurse Joy. That boy is amazing. In a weird, creepy kind of way. It was Misty's turn to stop him. She asked if this nurse Joy was the one in charge of the pokemon center here. Misty said her sisters were going to be jealous that she had met her. She saw that pikachu was tired so she invited us into the pokemon center. Misty was still star eyed.

"What's the big deal?" Ash asked and said she looked like all the other Joys but Brock pulled out a book that was written by nurse Joy. But that nurse Joy was her grandmother. We were told that fifty years ago the pollution in this place was so bad that not even muk came here. So her grandma had come to study this place and wrote a book on it. But now the lake was chyristal clear. Then Brock found a book done by nurse Joy's mom. She was the one who put in the effort to clean up that dump. First grimer and muk appeared. But that meant they were just getting started. So by the time they were done tons of water pokemon came here. So many in fact that she built the lake lucid pokemon center. So now this nurse

Joy is here to carry on the tradition. Then there was a noise and a tentacool and a dewgon showed up.

"There's a gyrados!" I exclaimed but Misty didn't seemed to thrilled. Then we saw all kinds of water types. Brock tried to woo nurse Joy again but Misty stopped him. Then a couple of pokemon started to practice battle. Brock went to look for this nurse Joy's book but she hadn't written one yet. She said it would be called an Autumn harvest of pokemon and we headed to the pokemon center. Pikachu got a recharge and while we were there so did pikablue, David, and Hope. Misty then asked if nurse Joy could give her pokemon a check up. She gave her all the water pokemon but then nurse Joy seemed to freak. When Misty was about to call out staryu she really did freak.

"What's going on?" David wondered because it seemed nurse Joy was scared of water pokemon. This was nutty, a nurse Joy who grew up with water pokemon being afraid of water pokemon? There was something we were missing. She told us she loved all other types, even ghost, but water types scare her to death. Misty was crushed that her hero hated her favorite type. Things just went down hill from there. This was getting far out of hand. We went into the treatment center and saw that there were a lot of water types.

"Thanks to my three assistance I can take care of the water pokemon without ever laying a hand on them." Nurse Joy said and Misty remarked how lucky she was in a sarcastic manner. Nurse Joy told us that water pokemon can have many different injuries and illnesses. So they developed special baths for each one. Then we saw a gyrados in a tank.

"As much as you love water pokemon, even you have trouble liking gyrados. Don't you Misty?" Ash asked and Misty said that's true. Nurse Joy said that everyone has a pokemon that they dislike. When it comes to gyrados neither Misty or nurse Joy liked them. But come to think of it I don't know of any pokemon David doesn't like. I mean he's not bias for spearow but he doesn't hate them. If he had the chance I'm willing to bet he would catch one. I'd have to ask him if there was any pokemon he didn't like or was afraid of. We were informed by nurse Joy that gyrados have such big heads that it's common for them to get neck and back injuries.

"That'll be a good thing to remember if my magikarp ever evolves." David remarked and nurse Joy said she understood water pokemon and was going to write a book like her mother and grandmother. But Misty was still giving her the cold shoulder. Then it turned into a full blown fight. Misty said nurse Joy couldn't understand water pokemon unless she felt them and knew how they felt inside. Misty went on to say that nurse Joy should learn to like water pokemon or do something else. All in all Misty was absolutely devastated. It's a hard thing to meet your idol and find out it is all a lie.

"I didn't start out hating water pokemon." Nurse Joy said and told us that when she was a litte girl she and her mom went out on the lake to discover the reason for the spike in remoraid population. While there one of the remoraid swam up and squirted her. She fell into the water and the remoraid gathered around to play but she didn't know that. All she knew was fear. Then the remoraid squirted her back into the boat. That's how she came to hate water pokemon. This story did nothing to calm Misty's grief fueled anger. Something had to happen and happen fast. Then Team Rocket showed up.

[Could their timing be any more perfect?] Mewtwo wondered in awe. Then they did the motto. Next they used the tentacrule's tenticals to grab the usual. So they used thunderbolt. James said they were safe because they had rubber but they had just come out of the water. Even the best insulators can be overloaded. The tentacruel blew up and parts went everywhere.

"Looks like Team Rocket's going down the drain again!"

The gyrados' tank burst and nurse Joy's suit was washed away. The gyrados began to thrash about and even Mewtwo and David were apprehensive about going near him. So nurse Joy stepped up. She said gyrados was her responsibility so she had to calm him. She fought back her fear and calmed down gyrados. Then he began to breath on nurse Joy and that didn't help. Then she began quoting the books. After seeing to it that the gyardos was in a new tank she came over and offered to check out Misty's pokemon when the fear got to her and she fainted. Misty was statisfied. After Misty's pokemon were looked over we were ready to move on. Nurse Joy didn't touch them but Misty said it was alright.

"They had a fine trainer." Nurse Joy said and Misty said she tries. Nurse Joy still felt the same way about water pokemon. So fears just run too deep to be overcome that easily. But she was still going to run the pokemon center and do her job. We all agreed that as soon as her book came out we were going to get it. While on the road again I thought that today's lesson is there's a big difference between what's easy and what's right. Here's to doing the right thing!

* * *

**Me: Three things. One, sorry for not updating in a while. My dad's been upgrading the computers so I haven't had much computer time. Two, School is out for me! Three, I'M DOOMED! I'M GOING BACK TO PUBLIC SCHOOL! The reason is that my home school teacher, well never mind but this is bad! There's a reason I made David psychic! I may not be but I am super empathetic so big crowds are my worst nightmare. It also means after this summer you won't get as many updates except on weekends and long holidays.**

**David: Just remember to bring your new 'wise words and quotes' book and you have a better chance of surviving.**

**Mewtwo: [A few wise words can brighten the darkest hour.]**


	211. A deset oasis or is it dessert?

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I feel sorry for those people who have to go to summer school. It's so cruel that you have to go to school when you should be on vacation. This chapter's pokemon is starly.**

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

We were so close to olivine city but this time we had come to a real waste land of sand and rock. But it was the fastest was to get to Olivine. The book said there was a pokemon center near by that we could stop at when Ash fell into a pit and Team Rocket snagged pikachu. Meowth had enough sense to cut the motto short. That motto is really getting old. We got Ash out of the hole. James called out weezing to use smoke screen but cindaquil got to weezing first. Cindaquil tried to use flamethrower but got bucked off and got a weird bump on his nose. Team Rocket thought it was a real laugh. Cindaquil's flame went down and then weezing tried to use a sludge attack but Ash blocked it. After a pep talk cindaquil's flame went back up. Weezing used smoke screen.

"Show them what you've got, flamethrower attack!" Ash called and cindaquil blew up the smoke screen. The blast freed pikach, knocked cindaquil back, and popped Team Rocket's balloon.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

So now we had a missing cindaquil on our hands, or off them as the case may be. So the search for the fire mouse pokemon began. We went to the near by pokemon cnter first to see if they had found cindaquil but they hadn't seen him. But nurse Joy did tell us about a legend. When sick or injured pokemon get separated from their trainer they find their way back in better health. Some people thought that there was a secret oasis. So we began to look for this secret pokemon oasis. So Brock called out onix to help in the hunt. We didn't find anything until pikachu spotted two quagsire.

"What are water pokemon doing in the desert?" Mist wondered but it was possible that they were the keepers of the oasis. Although qagsire are part ground type. We ran after them and found a big mountain. Croabat and noctowl came back. They pointed us towards the mountain. On the way we found a hypnotised Team Rocket but short one meowth. Brock looked ahead and saw some executor. Ash had the bright idea to burrow underground.

[I have to say this is one of Ash's better ideas.] Hope remarked as we moved underground. I agreed, Ash may be impulsive but every so often he comes up with a really good idea. We came to an underground spring and there was a light at the end of the tunnel. We went to the light and found the oasis. We spotted cindaquil and meowth with a miltank. Brock guessed that miltank was using milk drink ability. She used some of her milk to transfer energy to other pokemon. Ash called out to cindaquil but we weren't welcome here. Some beedrill and a pidgeotto showed up. Some more pokemon appeared and we were surrounded.

[We could get out of here.] I said

[But we don't want to hurt the pokemon without good reason.] David finished and then cindaquil spoke in our defence. A mankey scared cindaquil so Ash did something rash and jumped over the cliff. Pikachu joined him. Then Team Rocket showed up. What bad timing. Arbok, weezing, and victorybell were called out. Jesse threw wobuffet into the water. Everyone was ready to battle but meowth couldn't fight against miltank. He may be a crook but he's still has a heart. Weezing, arbok, victorybell, and wobuffet talked it over and agreed with meowth. So Team Rocket called them back. Meowth was very strong in voicing that they should leave this one place alone. But Jesse and James didn't care and caught miltank.

[Meowth's been doing some good stuff lately, like trying to keep Jesse and James from cheating at the balloon race.] Mew remarked and she was right, meowth's good behavior record had been building a lot lately. With the net being electric proof only cindaquil could free miltank. Cindaquil did it and bayleef cut the net so miltank could swim to shore. It was the time of day that we get to see the double thunderbolt.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

We thanked miltank and promised not to tell anyone about this place. So wtih that it was time to keep moving and get to Olivine city.

* * *

**Me: Did you ever notice how a bunch of capitalized I's look like a train track? **

**David: Your point?**

**Me: There is none, I just thought it was cool. Besides it's summer, not everything has to have a point.**


	212. The fake gym leader

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**We finally made it to Olivine but it is in vain. Oh well, it's almost the start of season five! Which means we're that much closer to Hoenn! This chapter's pokemon is treeko.**

* * *

Ash's POV

We were finally at the ocean and Olivine city. It had been a while since my last gym match so I couldn't wait. David and I were super excited and we rushed into town to find that gym! We got there as fast as we could. We were led to the battle field. I won the coin toss.

"I'm going to enjoy destroying these steel types." David remarked and the gym leader showed up. She said it was three on three. She chose an odd onix.

"That looks more like a steelix." Jeffery commented and I called out totodile. She seemed calm but I told totodile to use water gun. But the onix cut into the water gun like it wasn't there! Totodile was knocked out. I sent out pikachu to use agility. Then someone called for the match to stop. She was much older and Brock did his act. She had a magnimite on her shoulder and said this match wasn't real. Jasmine was the real gym leader and the girl was a student. She tried to sneak away but Jasmine caught her. She was in hot water. But I was busy trying to figure out why totodile's water gun hadn't worked.

"I wonder, is it possible that the shine on that onix was from some wax or something?" Mew said out loud and the pieces of the puzzle fell into place, she had cheated in order to try and scare me off! Jasmine came back and told David and me that she wasn't accepting battles right now. She told us that sparkle, one of her pokemon I guess, hasn't been feeling well. She got a phone call and left.

"This is wonderful, now we don't have anything to do for who knows how long." David grummbled and we left. We found Janina rubbing of the wax. She said she was sorry and didn't know that wax was aginst the rules. Brock told her what she needed to do to raise her onix. Janina said Brock said what Jasmine says. I asked her if she knew where Jasmine was and she told me the most likely place was at the light house. So David and I took off to see when Jasmine would be ready for battle. When we got there we found two light houses. Brock told us that the shining light house was the closer one and was very historical.

"That's where we'll find Jasmine, right?" Misty asked and we went in. When we got to the top we found a pokemon.

"That's an amphrose." Mewtwo said and I got out my pokedex.

"Ampherose, the light pokemon, ampherose emit a strong light from the tip of it's tail which can be seen over long distances and serve as a beacon to those that are lost."

It looked like this ampherose makes the light for this light house. Then Jasmine came up the second set of stairs. The old man was Jasmine's grandfather, Myron. It turned out sparkle was the ampherose. Lately ampherose's tail light had been much weaker. They had decided to try a medicine that was rare and powerful from Cinawood city. We decided to go get it if it meant we were going to get a gym battle that much quicker.

"Besides, there's also a gym in Cinawood." David pointed out and then Team Rocket showed up. They fired off a missile after they did the motto and it plowed through the roof. Then it just stood there and I went closer. It moved and out came weezing. Brock got sparkle and we ran. We were almost home free but Team Rocket caught Brock and sparkle. They were getting away when Janina and onix appeared. Arbok tried a poison sting but that did next to nothing to onix. Team Rocket made a break for the water and made it. But then onix wrapped arbok. They tried to get away but onix are strong. Janina grabbed a rock and ran up to the cage to break the lock. It was time once again for the double thunderbolt. Then onix sent them flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Jasmine said Janina had done a great job. Janina had gotten the idea that she had been expelled. Jasmine set the record straight. We had to catch the boat so we rushed to it. So we were off to the gym in Cinawood city. I just hope that gym's open for battle.

* * *

**David: I need a gym badge!**

**Ash: Johto is too long.**

**Mewtwo: [Suck it up you wimps.]**


	213. Chuck, the flabby gym leader!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Well at least we get to have a battle in Cinawood city. THIS IS THE END OF SEASON 4! This chapter's pokemon is venasuar.**

* * *

Misty's POV

We accompanied Janina to the drug store to get the medicine. So Janina got on the express boat and was back on her way to Olivine but Ash and David still had a gym badge to earn. Then we saw a man with a machoke fighting on the beach. The two were sparing. He got tossed around with machoke's submission attack. We went to see if he was OK. He seemed fine and was crying with joy because that submission attack was perfect. We introduced ourselves after he and his machoke had finished hugging and crying. He was the gym leader.

"You're the gym leader? But I though you were an ice type trainer!" David exclaimed

"Nope, look here." Brock said, pointing to the guide book." The ice type gym is in Mahogany town."

"Let me see that!" David said and grabbed the guide book. Cinawood and Mahogany were on the same page for some reason."What idiocy possessed me to make that mistake?" Then the gym leader made us all march to the gym. Machoke made it first and we were second but Chuck was way behind. His students were finished with training so now it was time to eat. You never needed to tell Ash or David twice to eat. Then someone came over.

"Are you two here for the badge?" She asked

"Yes." They answered

"Well you shouldn't have any trouble beating that flabby old husband of mine." She said

"Hey! Who are you calling flabby!" Chuck exclaimed in protest. After we had finished eating Brock told us that what we had ate was a super food that was made to power up trainers and pokemon. We were ready for the battle, since David won the coin toss back in Olivine he got to go first. After a quick teleport to the pokemon center he was ready. It was a two on two battle. David started off strong.

"I chose you pidgot!" David called and Chuck chose poliwrath for starters. Pidgot had no trouble flying circles around poliwrath. As powerful as the water fighting type was it was useless if he couldn't land a hit. So with scary ease pidgot beat poliwhirl. Chuck sent out machoke and David called back pidgot. He wanted to take on machoke as a fellow fighting type. Despite his newly perfected submission David's aerial ace was just too fast and too powerful. Chuck's wife was right, he is easy to beat. It took three attacks and that's only because David was playing with him. So now it was Ash's turn. Chuck went with poliwrath.

"I chose you, pikachu!" Ash said and started with a thunderbolt. Poliwrath was able to dodge. Pikachu tried some more thunderbolt until one hit. Then Ash used quick attack but poliwrath was able to send it back. Then pikachu got the double slap. Pikachu was out, poliwrath scored a hit and then it was all over. Ash was thinking over what pokemon to chose. He didn't have much of a choice so he called out bayleef. Poliwrath's water gun missed bayleef. Then poliwrath got hit with razor leaf. Then got a vine whip. Poliwrath was unsteady so Ash called for a body slam. Poliwrath got squished. After calling back poliwrath Chuck told machoke to karate chop him.

"That's one odd guy." Mew remarked and Ash told bayleef to body slame him. Good grief this is getting out of hand. Bayleef had to start out on defence. But then bayleef's vine whip stopped a cross chop. So they began to pull. Ash wanted bayleef to reel in machoke but Chuck wanted machoke to pull over bayleef. Something had to give and it was going to give soon. Then we told Ash to put some slack in the vine whip so machoke would lose balance. Ash ignored us and bayleef started to get pulled in. Then bayleef got hit with a submission attack.

"Vine whip attack!" Ash called and used machoke's energy against him. It was brilliant. Then Ash called for a body slam and then a razor leaf finished off machoke. It might not have been the badge from Olivine but at least they had gotten one. After the usual post battle speech Ash and David got their storm badges. While they were cheering Mew said something.

[I just noticed that both Ash and David are great strategists. Only David is the kind that plans ahead and Ash is a go with the flow strategist.] That sounded right to me. Later Ash called the Olivine gym and althought sparkle was better she was still feeling ill. So it will be some time before David and Ash will face Jasmine. Chuck heard and suggested we got for a little vacation at the whirl islands. When Chuck said that there were mysterious pokemon there David and Ash were sold.

"Maybe I can find an ice type while I'm there or else get magikarp to evolve. If I don't then it'll be hard to beat the Blackthorn city gym." David said and Chuck's wife gave us a pass for the boat. So the next day we set out for the whirl islands. We couldn't wait to get there and to our next adventure.

* * *

**Mew: [Well, that does it for season four and we move on to the whirl island story line.]**

**Ash: Where we meet Richie!**


	214. on to the whirl islands!

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Even if I don't like Johto I do like it's theme songs and the season five is my number 2 favorite. My number one is pokemon battle frontier. This chapter's pokemon is totodile.**

* * *

David's POV

We were on the boat to the whirl islands with Ash and I looking at our new gym badges. Misty was dreaming about all the water pokemon she would meet and that she was a water pokemon master.

"Uh, excuse me. Would you mind telling me _when_you became a water pokemon master?" Ash asked and then we saw a ton of whirl pools.

"Well they aren't called the whirl islands for nothing." Mew said and the others became worried when the boat when right past them. Then Team Rocket showed up. They told us not to worry and then tried to catch pikachu. But a hard wave caused pikachu and Ash to move so instead they caught the rare pokemon, Ashchu. They began talking and we started to walk off. Then Team Rocket attacked. We did a double thunderbolt but wobuffet sent it back so everyone got knocked off the boat. A whirlpool grabbed us soon after. We ramined calm and called out the water pokemon. The current was too strong for the water pokemon but then something big and psychic approached.

[I think a lugia is coming.] Mewtwo said and she swam right past us and we were save. Then a corsila came up. He began to circle us and then a tentacrule grabbed us. They took us to a boat and who should be on it but professor Elm. We got some blankets and hot coco and warmed up. It's a good thing pokedexs are water proof.

"Corsila, the coral pokemon, a water and rock type pokemon it sheds and regrows the horns on it's head several times."

"That's right, corsial are the very odd mix of rock and water types." Jeffery said and Misty fell in love with the water rock type. We discovered the tentacrule belonged to the captain. We came to the first of the islands, it was called blue point isle. We made landfall at Inland city. It certainly was colorful.

"Like a smergal exploded." Brock remarked and the captian said it was the whirl cup. Ash asked what the whirl cup was. It's a water pokemon contest that happens once every three years. It was no surprise that Misty wanted to enter. But professor Elm told us that it was a month away. Plenty of time for us to get into trouble. We went to the nearest pokemon center so Ash and Misty could register and get a rule book. In my opinion Johto has too many contests. Of course that bug catching one was fun and I am now ready to combat dark and psychic types. Brock had wandered off and we saw him getting the secret of good water pokemon care.

[How do you think Ash will do in the whirl cup?] Mewtwo asked

[I'm not sure, he only has two water types since squirtle left. This won't be easy for him.] I answered but Misty was psyched. She does come from a water type gym. The cup was going to be held on red rock island. Professor Elm showed us a map. There were four islands in all. Red, blue, yellow, and green and we were on blue and red was after yellow. Then the professor told us there were qualifying rounds. The winner of the whirl cup will be given the alpha omega trophy. Later Ash, Brock, and Misty told professor Elm of the lugia. For some reason they hadn't recognised the outline. We listened to Elm ramble for a while. Then Team Rocket showed up. They were after the water pokemon at the center.

"Why do they always show up at the worst times?" Mew wondered and we went after them. Misty took this personally so she sent out staryu to battle arbok. Staryu got in a swift attack but was beaten by a poison sting. After Misty returned staryu psyduck came out and disgraced himself again. We tried a double thunderbolt but Team Rocket had a new net. So corsila stepped in. He was fast and dodged weezing's sludge attacks. Corsila then tackled arbok. With all of Team Rocket in the balloon corsila used spike cannon.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Well it looks like corsila is more powerful the I thought. Professor Elm said he would have to remember to stay on his good side. Misty was still obsessing over corsila and said she couldn't wait until she caught one. Later we called professor Oak to give him an update. After Ash mentioned the 'mysterious' pokemon professor Elm butted in. We considered that a good opportunity to go to bed. The next morning we were up at the crack of dawn. So we headed out to the next stop on our way to red rock island.

* * *

**Me: Sorry for not updating but I'm in the middle of a project and it will take up a lot of time. So I won't be able to update as much as I would like. But sometimes sacrifices must be made.**


	215. fly high young pidge

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**The project is going well I'm happy to say but it's taking a lot more time and energy then I expected. So if my chapter quality is sub par feel free to tell me. This chapter's pokemon is taillow.**

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

We were on our way to Bluefinland so we could get to where the whirl cup was being held. Along the way Misty spotted four corsila. Misty wanted to find a boat and go after them but someone came up and said boats don't go around there because it's whirlpool season. The corsila are the only things that can get to the island. Misty wanted wings so she could fly over there. Us psychics weren't going to oblidge and David's pidgot was currently at the professor's. Lucky for Misty the guy said he could get us over to the island. We found out it was called pudgy pidgey isle for a reason.

"All the pidge are extremely fat. Now why is that?" Mew wondered out loud and we were lead to an old rope bridge that went right over the whirlpools. On the way over we got caught in some serious winds. Thankfully we were flung onto the island and not into the whirlpools. We saw the pidge right away.

"They're like dodo birds." David remarked."They grew up in a safe enviroment so they also grew up fat and so they can't fly."

"What happened to the dodo birds?" Misty asked

"If I remember right the Spanish came and well, the dogs ate a few and a few were shot and the rest drown themselves by accident."

"Smart birds." I commented with heavy sarcasm. We came to the guy's house and his regular pidge flew by. The pidge was born here but had aspired to the skies. So instead of becoming fat he was fit. We were retold how pidge had delivered the mail but as time marched on faster forms of communication were developed and the pidge became obsolete. We called professor Oak to tell him where we were. He told us that there was some debate on weather these pidge were evolving, devolving, or a mutated strain. But most just think they're really fat.

"I agree with the 'they're just fat pidge' theory." Hope put in and Oak told us to tell him if we spotted anything else unusual apart from their size. Orville came back and looked at a painting of a pidge flying through space and Wilbur told us that his grandfather had painted that and told a story that went with it about a pidge that had flown farther then any pidge before.

[Hey Mewtwo, I just remembered. Back where I come from there were two brothers named Wilbur and Orville Wright. They had a dream to fly and they invented the airplane.] David said and I marvled at the coinidence. Willbur told us that most of the pidge who looked at the picture didn't care. But orville did. So Wilbur started to teach orvile how to fly. Or at least giving him some help. All the other pidge grew fat but orville was able to fly and as time went on he got better and better and had more endurance. Then we were told of orville's almost fatal first flight from the island. Orville's dream was to fly higher then any other pokemon.

[I'd like to hear what rayquaza would say about that.] Mew said and Wilbur told us he didn't know how high orville can fly because any equipment would be too heavy. Then Team Rocket appeared. They had a balloon that could, according to them, measure how high orville can fly. They also invited us to be witnesses. We were set to start in the morning. Orville was fast so James deployed some booster rockets. They had a little too much kick for our own good. But orville stayed ahead and blasted past some spearow. We hit 10,000 feet so those who couldn't make psychic barriers to lock in oxygen had to use air masks. The pokemon were fine for now.

"This high up is fearrow territory." Wilbur told us as one tried to attack orville. It was simple enough for pikachu to shock the fearrow but when he bounced off the balloon the outside was ripped away and the meowth head was reviled. Team Rocket started the motto but Misty cut them short and we hit the limit of most pokemon. Ash and pikachu shared an air mask as did Misty and togepi. Then the rockets went out and we were in rayquaza's air space. If the sky high pokemon showed up he would shoot first and ask questions later. We went as high as we could but orville went on until his whole body was numb. But he was still going up.

"That's one strong pidge." Jeffery commented and he went as high as he could. Rayquaza might have been astonished to see a pokemon, let alone a pidge, fly so high. But orvile needed oxygen so it was time to return to pudgy pidge isle and he began reentry. But he needed air now so he turned into the balloon and popped it. Meowth gave orville some air from his mask but it might be too late. Pikachu used a low voltage thundershock to bring orvile back. But now we were in trouble because the balloon's hole grew bigger. Near the ground the pudgy pidge gathered and jumped up. Their mass was enough to hit us hard enough to slow the balloon. Then one of the rockets started up and took Team Rocket with it.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Later we realised that the fat pidge had kind of flown. Orville must have reminded them that pidge are supposed to fly. So it looks like the pudgy pidge will be no more, replaced by lean and high flying pidge. So with that adventure over with we were back on the move so we could reach Bluefinland.

* * *

**Me: Well I hope to have another chapter up tonight if I don't fall asleep.**

**David: Don't worry about that, there's plenty of pika power to shock you awake.**


	216. The march of the chinchou

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**I like chinchou and lanturn. They've always struck me as great and unique pokemon. This chapter's pokemon is the fifth generation pokemon gear. This info is brought to me and you by serebii . net.**

* * *

Hope's POV

We were on a tram and the next stop would be blue lagoon. We had taken the wrong cable car. So now we were stuck here for three days thanks to Ash and Joesph. The a chinchou showed up.

"It's a chinchou, an electric and water type. Not to mention that they evolve into lanturn and their ability makes sure they take no electric type damage. I would love to catch one!" David said and Ash got out his pokedex.

"Chinchou, the angler pokemon, has the ability to conduct electrical currents from the two tenticals whic flow positive from one and negitive to the other. Chinchou can also communicate underwater by flashing it's tenticals."

If it was a water pokemon the of course Misty wanted it. So it would end up seeing if either David or Misty could catch the pokemon. But the chinchou already had a trainer because the pokeballs just bounced off. Said trainer showed up and began to chase the chinchou until he shocked Ash when he tried to get in the way. Ash admitted he shouldn't have touched chinchou's feelers. We introduced ourselves and the kid said his name is Dayton. He told us it was good we had missed the boat because now we could see the parade of the chinchou. Ash accidentally touched chinchou's tentacles again and got shocked. We got to a pokemon center and told professor Oak the situation.

"If chinchou come from the ocean then what are they doing in the mountains?" Ash asked and Oak gave us a little show of how the whirl islands rose up and how the lagoon was a breeding ground and when the eggs hatched they went down the mountain and back to the sea. Then they came back up when it was time for them to lay their eggs. The towns people stay with the young chinchou to make sure they get to the sea and this year Dayton and his dad were in charge of the parade. Later the parade began. Tons of chinchou jumped out of the water and began the trek. Along the way the towns people splashed the chinchou with water to keep them wet.

"We're approaching the swinging bridge." Dayton's dad said so we stuck together. Dayton's chinchou was a bit nervous but Dayton talked him through it. Then who should ruin it but Team Rocket. They wanted the chinchou first and foremost. But Team Rocket's capture missile wasn't working so the chinchou got away. So when the capture missile finally did work it broke the bridge. It put me in the mood to start doing a round of London bridge is falling down. So with Team Rocket having failed it was time for a double thunderbolt.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

With us separated Misty and Ash had a few good natured insults thrown at each other. I still think they would make a great couple. So we headed on our different ways. After the sun went down the chinchou became dehydrated. But Ash's totodile and David's wartortle were able to fix that. So we moved on to a mountain pass where Dayton had the rock crumble from under him and he fell. We didn't know how far down it went so we couldn't go after him without some light. Which meant that David or I had to take a chinchou with us to the depths. Then it began to rain and we couldn't find Dayton so we moved on in hopes that we would find Dayton farther down the road. Then the chinchou heard something and went off the path. We found him.

"Thank goodness for the chinchou." I said and we moved on and the rain stopped. Next obstical was a really thick fog. Then we finally made it to the ocean. The others were already at the beach. The chinchou ran to greet each other but they fell into a Team Rocket pit fall trap. Weezing used smoke screen so pikachu and pikablue's thundershocks couldn't find them. Dayton told the chinchou to light up and we saw where Team Rocket was. Ash's bayleef and totodile were called out and so was flame. It was the one two three punch of water, grass, and fire. But it didn't work that well so the chinchou used thunderwave and all together they broke free.

"Pikachu." Ash said

"Pikablue." David said

"Thunderbolt!" They ordered together and not for the first time in twenty four hours they got shocked silly. Then all the chinchou joined in with a spark attack.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

So with that Dayton and his chinchou said good bye. So the chinchou all left and we saw their lights and Ash said he thought that it was the chinchou's way of saying he'd be back soon. We made it to the port just in time to catch the ship. So off we went and right there was a corsila. Misty tried to go after it but we stopped her from going overboard for a pokemon that seemed to be taunting her. So now it was on to yellow rock isle.

* * *

**David: Due to large amounts of work psychicshipping has fallen asleep despite all the thunderbolts we have shocked him with. But he managed to finish the chapter and it might be a few day before you hear from him again.**

**Mewtwo: [I thought he was in a coma because Mew accidentally hit him over the head with a frying pan.]**

**Mew: [I Thought he was a giant dust bunny.]**

**Ash: In what way does he look like a dust bunny?**

**Mew: [It was dark and I had just woken up.]**

**David: Don't listen to them! Psychicshipping is just fine!**


	217. Misty finally gets a corsila

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**Well, for those of you who look at serebii you will have noticed that we've been getting a lot of info lately. Not that I'm complaining. For all of you who think the water type starter is a rip off of piplup just like infernape is a rip of off blaziken say I! This chapter's pokemon is yanmega.**

* * *

David's POV

We were on yellow rock isle, Megi city to be exact, after the chinchou trek. As we were walking we caught sight of our first yellow rock. Misty spotted some corsila horn art work. Because they were pink she thought they were pretty. Misty had been dead set on getting a corsila ever since she first saw one and now her resolve was hardened. This could only be trouble. The guy selling the stuff said he liked our pikachus because the people of yellow rock island are parital to yellow pokemon. Our other yellow pokemon showed up, psyduck was still a mystery. Then the water type went wandering off.

"That's psyduck for you, even he doesn't know where he's going." Mew remarked and we followed him. When we did find him by the beach he began to freak out. Then a floating house floated by, pardon the pun. It reminded me of the houses that I would probably find at pacificlog town. Then we noticed there was a corsila on the house boat. Not only was a corsila there but a little girl was too. They were drifting out to sea so we had to save them. We hijacked yet another boat and went after the two. Then a whirl pool formed and we had even less time to save the duo. A life boat broke free to show us how deadly a whirl pool can be.

"We can't waste any more time!" Mewtwo shouted and us psychics went after the stranded duo. The panic coming from the little girl didn't make things any easer. In the mean time bulbasaur and bayleef used vine whip to save the house. The little girl's family thanked us and she had an older sister. Of course Brock went into his act. It was Misty's turn today. They told us that their house floats on corsila, just like pacifilog in Hoenn. Their dad made corsila horn art so living on the nest of the water rock type was useful. Then we were told how the corsila that we found with the girl was so much more peppy then the others from around here.

[She's kind of like bayleef.] Hope remarked and we were told when the other corsila had had enough the had left. Without the corsila to keep the nest strong it collapsed and their house fell into the water. The lone corsila had tried to save their house but she wasn't strong enough. Then corsila, true to her nature, tried to tackle pikachu but missed and hit psyduck.

"Pika pikachu chu." (I'm glad I'm up on your shoulder.) Pikablue commented and Misty started to move in on the corsila but for once Brock gabbed her by the ear. Anyway, we agreed to help bring the corsila back. While we were looking Team Rocket was stirring up trouble. Jesse had a corsila horn crown on and was acting like royalty. Corsila decided to tackle Jesse.

"Way to go corsila!" Ash cheered and I was happy so long as she quit the royalty act. Victorybell was called out and immediately began to try and devour his trainer. Totodile, staryu, and bellosom were called out. Staryu knocked the skiddles out of victorybell while totodile and bellosom teamed up with a headbutt/tackle attack. Victorybell's razor leaf missed and rapid spin hit. We finished it with a double water gun/razor leaf.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Well as usual Team Rocket got zip and the valuables were safe. When we continued the hunt we found out that all the corsila had names, most of which rhymed. We found the one named annie. Misty wanted to catch the wild one now but again Brock grabbed her by the ear. This may be completely off topic but my magikarp seems about ready to evolve, but it could have been he ate some bad algie. Next we found bonnie. We headed back to where Brock left some food and found two more corsila. We decided to let noctowl have a go and he found two more.

[At this rate we'll be done by noon.] Mewtwo observed but these were actually the last two so we were done before noon. Misty was about to make her move when Team Rocket came back. I can't wait until the make up a new motto. The tired to get away with the corsila but Ash called out noctowl and James countered with weezing. The smoke screen didn't stop him for too long. He ripped through the balloon as usual. Corsila tackled Jesse when the touched down. Staryu then used rapid spin to cut the cables holding the corsila. Arbok and victorybell were called out. The corsila could handle them. The power of numbers and all that. The wild corsila got caught with a vine whip and hurled into the ground. Then corsila used recover.

[I didn't know corsila could do that.] Hope said and as much as she might be an identical copy of me genetically speaking she wasn't as well read because she didn't have all my memories. Finally all the corsila used spike cannon. One of the spikes hit the burner on their balloon.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

With the three of them gone Misty was free to go after corsila. Misty chose poliwhirl. His bubble attack didn't do a whole lot of damage. Corsila's tackle wasn't too bad and poliwhirl followed up with a double slap. Misty had to act fast before corsila used recover. But she was too slow on the draw. Then she used mirror coat. So Misty and poliwhirl began a relentless barage of attacks. Misty used her lure ball before corsila could use recover. We waited until the familiar ping. Well Misty finally had her corsila. But I was still short an ice type. How hard is it to find one of those accursed types? Well with that chapter closed we continued on the way to the whirl cup.

* * *

**David: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?**

**Me: First you'd have to find a woodchuck to chuck some wood. **

**Mewtwo: [That was just awful.]**


	218. the silver wing

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

**This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine! I really like that song, it lightens up my day. I've need to get more sleep before I try and be funny. this chapter's pokemon is slowpoke.**

* * *

Mew's POV

Misty was still excited over the capture of her corsila. But we were still on the way to the whirl cup and we were currently in Bogie city. Here is where the fairy stops to take people to red rock isle and we were late. It was the fault of Ash's stomach. Of course we missed the boat so now we were stuck here for until the next one. When we asked when that would be we were told by a sailor that the boat only comes once a day so we had a whole day to burn. If only we still had lapras because being late was starting to become a bad habit. So we were stuck with nothing to do until a young lady showed up and Brock sprang into action.

"It's your turn." Misty said to David and after Brock got her name, Luka, he got hit over the head and dragged off. Luka offered us a trip to red rock in her boat. Brock recovered quickly and started up again. Sometimes it was just no use. The boat she took us too seemed a bit old and rusty but otherwise completely sea worthy. We noticed that Luka had a good bit of diving equipment. Ash spotted a map and we got to hear about Luka's great grandfather. For three generations her family had researched the water pokemon of the area. In one of his notes he said he had found the silver wing.

"THE SILVER WING?" Mewtwo, David, and I shouted but Luka didn't know what it really was. The three of us knew it was a lugia feather. During a storm her great grandfather's ship sunk and the silver wing was lost. So now it was up to her to find the feather and she had pin pointed the location of it with her computer. Brock, Ash, Jeffery, Joesph, and Hope were very keen on the idea of going treasure hunting. I had to admit it did sound like fun that you don't come by every day. We got to the spot and Luka called out her magikarp and David called out his. Mewtwo, Brock, and Misty were going to stay behind to keep an eye on the ship. Also both of the pikachu were staying top side. On the way we passed by some shelder under water that I could tell sorely tempted David.

[These ice types just love to taunt me.] He said in dispare. If he was going to beat the blackthorn gym it looked like he had to count on his magikarp evolving. We got there to find it inhabited by a mantine. Misty got out a pokedex.

"Mantine, the kite pokemon, mantine swim about the ocean majesticly but may fly out of the water if it builds up enough speed."

Well the magikarp were scared of the water flying type. We went back to the boat to devise a plan for getting past the kite pokemon. So we decided to have both pikachu and the magikarp distract the mantine. The two electric mouse pokemon looked adorable in their diving gear. David, Ash, and the pokemon went to run interferance while the rest of us went for the silver wing. They were just about to do it when a remoraid shot both electric types off mantine. If that hadn't of happened then mantine would have been fried. We hadn't counted on the jet pokemon. We had to retreat and come up with a new plan. Our new plan was to attack with all the water pokemon we had with us.

"Go totodile!" Ash called and David's totodile and wartortle followed. Misty then called out staryu and corsila after she got suited up for a dive. Psyduck came out too but he still couldn't swim. When we got to the ship we saw Team Rocket was keeping mantine and the remoraid busy for us. We looked around for a while but found not the silver wing but a bunch of baby remroaid. Something shook the boat and the young water types scattered but behind them was the box that contained the silver wing. We were about to leave but Team Rocket just had to cause trouble. But luckily mantine stopped them.

[It's a good thing too, that wing is important.] I said and then Team Rocket caught mantine. The remoraid saved him with water gun. Luka said that the remoraid and the mantine lived in symbiosis. Ash and Misty didn't know what that was so our resident encyclopedia filled them in.

"It's when two or more organisms get together for mutual benefit." He explained and then Team Rocket used a net. But they were freed by the our pokemon. Now they decided to get away, far away. They were too fast for the magikarp but mantine was fast enough to get Ash to Team Rocket. The double thunderbolt of doom unleashed underwater was a sight to behold.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

With Team Rocket taken care of Ash got the chest. So with that we got on the boat to open the chest only to find another box but in that one was the silver wing. This wouldn't be the last time we see Luka before we leave the whirl islands. By the next day we reached red rock isle. So now all we had to do is wait for the whirl cup.

* * *

**Mew: [An event exclucive to water pokemon is almost upon us.]**

**Mewtwo: [She means the whirl cup.]**

**Mew: [But the way I said it was more cryptic.]**


	219. Note

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

Hello, I have an announcement to make. I am moving from Fanfiction to my new blog, www. worldsofallkinds . blogspot . com. This is because my parents have deemed fanfiction too inappropriate. But it will not affect the fact that I will continue to do my story. I made a promise back at chapter one and I will honor that promise for as long as I am able. I hope to see all of you who enjoy my story there. Here's to the future!

Signed, psychicshipping.


	220. updated notice

Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world

* * *

Hello again everybody. I just wanted to make sure everyone was on track with where I went. I have moved all future writing on to .com/. I have already reached chapter 383 at the time of this post. So all the lost sheep will have plenty of reading to do to catch up. Hope to see you there and I hope you didn't think I'd drop off the face of the earth without telling you lot first. Bye! :)


	221. Editing news

**Dimension travelers 1: pokemon world**

**Notice.**

I thank everyone for their continued support while I write my story! But now I have something that is sure to make reading my story even more enjoyable and easier to understand. I will edit all chapters up all the way up to the latest chapter. Which is, as of now, chapter 398. For all of my old readers and fans I invite you to read and remember what you love about my story in a new light as I fix grammer and spelling mistakes and re write portions that I don't like anymore or just don't think is up to snuff. For all you new readers, well by the time you get to this notice I might have very well done it all over again. So enjoy!

**Signed psychicshipping**


End file.
